You Put A Move On My Heart
by wild thoughts
Summary: AU. Olivia and Fitz went to high school together. She was the quiet girl, he ruled the school. They never paid attention to one another until a few years later at their high school reunion.
1. chapter 1

**I don't wanna steal your freedom**

 **I don't wanna change your mind**

 **I don't have to make you love me**

 **I just wanna take your time**

_

Olivia hurriedly made her way to the car waiting for her outside of her home in LA.

She owned a two story home consisting of 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a two car garage and a big backyard with a pool.

She could afford such a lavish home because well Olivia Pope was one of the top designers in the world. Olivia Pope was a brand. She is amazingly successful and still just 29 years old.

She finally made it to the car. The driver taking her luggage and loading it in the car. Her phone rang as she cringed at the caller ID, "crap" she muttered.

"Abby I know I'm late but I'm on my way now I promise." Olivia answered the phone.

"Ugh Liv! You better not make us miss that flight, the reunion is tonight and i still want to get settled in." Abby scolded her.

"Abby I know, okay. Anyway I told you to fly out there yesterday since I still had an appointment today so..." Olivia was exhausted and it was only 5:30pm.

""You know damn well you would've made up an excuse to not attend the reunion if I took a flight yesterday and left you here. Are you even really on the road or are you still packing?" Abby was being so extra.

Liv let out a chuckle, "Yes Abby I'm on my way. I'm like 10 minutes away from your place. Btw I still don't understand why you don't wanna move in with me. We could have a lot of fun you know." Liv tried to change the subject.

"Olivia Pope you need a man. Seriously. You're gorgeous, young, and have a great sense of humour. It's not that I don't want to move in with you but I like where I'm at right now."

"I don't need a man. I got Pikachu. He makes me happy" Olivia smiled at the thought of her cute Pomeranian dog.

"He is hella cute though I'll give you that." Abby laughed.

"Okay I'm hanging up we're outside your apartment."

"Great. I'll be right down."

The driver quickly loaded Abby's things in the car not wanting to delay anymore time.

As soon as Abby got in the car beside her best friend they hugged each other.

"I wonder if everyone will show up.." Abby said.

"Why wouldn't they. You don't just bail out on your high school reunion. You gotta see who made it big and whatnot." Liv said thinking back trying to remember the people she went to school with.

"Wait. I have a year book. Let's use it as a checklist of some sort." Abby said taking the book out of her bag, "Here..let's see."

"Brad Rosen, David's little brother. Ugh you should see him now Liv he's hot." Abby fanned herself.

"Yeah you would know since you're still so in touch with David." Liv smirked.

"Shut up. We hooked up a few times that's it. Moving on."

They scanned through several more names laughing and joking at their time at Georgetown High School.

"Harrison Wright. My brother from another mother. He protected me against all the guys that wanted to "get to know" me. I remember you not liking him because you taught it was all just an act the way he cared for me." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah well he was a jock so.. Anyway are you still in contact with him?" Abby wondered.

"We actually texted the other day. He was home, in Georgetown and visited my parents. My mom gave him my number. Him and his brother Nate owns a Night Club in New York." She informed Abby.

"Woah that's great. Let's see who's left...Oh my god Quinn, Natalie and Jess. The mean girls squad."

Both Abby and Liv laughed out loud.

"I would actually love to know how they turned out." said Liv.

"Then obviously there's Caleb, Amber, Jason and Brooke who we still see occasionally." Abby said narrowing down the list.

"Oh and how could I forget. Mr Movie Star himself. Fitzgerald Grant wow that guy was an asshole. Can you believe he actually became a famous ass actor. Damn idiot his movies ain't bad though but he's still an idiot. Ugh did you see the latest about him on TMZ, the ultimate playboy. He must be in his element partying and being a man whore." Abby ranted. She really didn't like Fitzgerald one bit.

"Yeah.. I mean I've heard some stories. You know when I dress celebs for awards shows and such. They talk." Liv added.

Their car came to a stop. They've arrived at the airport ready for their flight to Georgetown.

"Let's go!" Abby said excitedly. She only lived there until after high school and then her family moved to Cali.

"Are you ok with us staying at my parents house for these two days?" Liv asked just making sure.

"Liv! Yes of course. I miss Oscar and Maya. They treated me like their own child." Abby smiled warmly.

The girls stepped off the plane about 5 hours later, both exhausted. They didn't sleep much on the plane. Both catching up on some work. Olivia making a few altercations on some designs and Abby working on a clients divorce. Yes, she was a lawyer.

Olivia's brother Benjamin came to pick them up.

"Bennyyyy!" It's so good to see you!" If it wasn't for her suitcase she would've ran over towards him.

Finally making her way to where his was waiting, leaning against his car they embraced in a warm loving hug.

"I haven't seen you in 10 months little sis. I've missed you."

"You know she's looking for a roommate in that big house of hers. You could just move in." Abby said making her way over to the pair. Benjamin let go of his sister to give Abby a hug.

"I have a wife and a kid Abby. So I'll have to say no to that offer. Liv you ain't got yourself a man yet??" He asked frowning.

"Oh come on not you too. I don't need a man right now ok. And if I do meet someone that person has to be ok with my lifestyle and not be too intimidated by my success." She stated.

"Okay okay I get it. You just have to remember not every guy is like that Edison fool. Homie wanted to feed off your fame and success." He said seriously.

"I know. I just haven't met the right guy yet I guess. But enough about that. Let's get home I'm dead tired." She said getting in the car with Abby while Benjamin load their luggage in the trunk.

Finally they arrive at the Pope residence. Upon their entrance Maya greeted both Abby and Olivia with hugs and kisses, "Girls it's soo good to see you!" She lead them inside towards the kitchen where she was warming up some lasagne for them.

"Did Benjamin go straight home now?" Maya enquired.

"Yeah.. He said he'll stop by tomorrow with Nicole and little Gracie. Ugh she must be so big now" Liv's face lit up thinking about seeing her niece.

"Yep and too smart for her own good. Are you two hungry?" Maya asked.

"Yeah now that I smell that food I'm definitely hungry." Abby said.

"Well help yourselves. Your dad is already fast asleep by the way. He's been working a lot lately."

"Maybe he should accept that he's getting old." Olivia chuckled, "Anyway I think we'll just take the food to our room and call it a night. I need some sleep."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight you you two and Abby no sneaking out of the house." Maya joked.

She caught Abby and Liv one time during High School trying to sneak out and always teased them about it.

"I can't make any promises Mama Pope." She retorted.

Everyone made their way to their bedrooms. Abby and Liv decided to share a room even though there are another two empty bedrooms.

The following morning Olivia made her way downstairs to the kitchen still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She woke up dehydrated and craved a good amount of water.

"Good morning baby girl" seemingly out 9f nowhere she heard her father's voice.

Looking around adjusting her eyes to the bright room she spotted him at the stove preparing breakfast - bacon and eggs - his favourite.

"Dad!! Hii it's so good to see you. You were fast asleep last night when we arrived. Mom says you working too much." Liv said hugging her father.

"Well I can't just sit at home Olivia. I still love my job." Oscar Pope, 60, owned a well known auto repair shop in Georgetown.

"Anyway how long are you staying?" Her dad asked.

"We leave tomorrow evening." She said when she noticed Abby coming up to them, "Morning Abby."

"Hey Liv. Good morning Papa Pope. Wow it smells nice in here." She going in for a hug.

"It's good to see you Abby. Are you still looking after my baby girl out there in LA?."

"Of course sir. Who's gonna do it if not me?" They share a laugh.

Just then Maya joined the trio, "Good morning everyone. Looks like you're all having fun."

"Maya tell these two to come and visit us more often."

"Oscar come on you know what busy lifestyles they lead. Oh Liv I saw that dress you designed for Rihanna for the MET Gala. Wow!!" Maya praised her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Liv said shyly. She was still so humble and grounded.

"Alright let's eat." Oscar announced.

After breakfast everyone got dressed. Oscar headed off to work. Liv and Abby went out for a bit driving around their hometown. Then met up at her parents home for lunch with her brother and his wife and daughter.

"Hey Liv it's so great to see you. How are you?" Nicole, her sister in law, greeted.

They hugged before Olivia answered, "It's so good to see you too Nic. Life's great. My boutiques are doing well, I've gained more celebrity clients, I can't complain. And you?"

"I'm good thanks. Now that Gracie started pre-school I have more time to myself."

"Oh you remember Abby right?"

"Of course how could I forget just about the only person put Benjamin in his place in 0.2 seconds." The girls all laughed.

"Hey Nicole it's good to see you again." Abby shook her hand.

"Aunt Livvieeee!!" Grace's squeals could be heard coming down the hall into the living room.

She ran straight into Olivia's arms clinging onto her.

"Hii sweet girl. I've missed you the most." Liv said kissing her head.

Gracie leaned back from their embrace and looked her favourite auntie in the eyes, "I've missed you the most too aunt Livvie. Did you bring me a pretty dress?!" Her eyes grew wide. Olivia always sent her a dress or two during the year ever since she was born. An original OP design.

"Sorry bug I didn't. I was too busy making pretty dresses for other people but I did bring you a new doll!"

"Yayyy!" Gracie clapped excitedly.

"Let's go get it." The two of them went upstairs to retrieve the doll.

Benjamin entered the living room sitting next to his wife, "So Abby what time does your reunion start, i heard its being held at The Lions Den Nightclub?"

"8pm. If Liv is ready on time because with that one there's always a delay." She said jokingly.

"Hey I heard that!" Liv said as she joined them, taking a seat next to Abby.

"How are you gonna get there, you don't have a car.." Ben asked curiously.

"It's fine we'll just take an Uber. That way if we get wasted we don't have to worry about driving back." Abby said.

"Oh and if we're lucky maybe there'll be someone for Liv to hook up with." She teased.

"Abby eww I doubt I'll want to hook up with anyone there. I remember most of those boys and no. Just no." Liv said shaking her head.

"Nicole you would not believe how many Rappers and other A-List celebs have tried to get her to go out with them. And she just turns them down like that." Abby snapped her fingers, "I mean hot, sexy guys."

Nicole chuckled, "I've seen how many of these dudes out here tagging her as their #womencrush. Odell Beckham, Trey Songz, Mychal Kendricks, The Weeknd just to name a few."

"Okay can we please stop this conversation." Benjamin said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh come Ben your sister is freaking gorgeous she can't help it if the guys are lining up." Nicole said nudging him a little.

"Yeah I get it. But she's also not interested so.."

"I like being low key. Dating guys who's that famous is a lot of work and they usually can't keep a relationship going. We must really have a connection and an understanding. I don't want to just date for fun. I'm getting older and I want someone, something genuine. Something real." Liv said truthfully.

"Aww that's sweet. I hope you find what you're looking for." Nicole said.

"Lunch is ready!" Maya shouted from the dining room.

"Finally!" Benjamin mumbled.

It was now 7:30pm and the girls were just about ready to leave. Abby was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a pair of wedges. Hair made into a messy ponytail. Olivia was wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, a white lace top and a pair of black d'orsay pumps. She wore her hair down in loose curls.

"Liv the uber is outside. Let's go. See you mama pope." Abby shouted.

"Ok I'm here. Bye mom."

"Bye girls! And please behave yourselves!"

This made Abby and Liv laugh all the way to the car.

When they arrived at the club at about 8:15pm the place was already buzzing.

"Looks like the party already started." Abby said upping her pace to get inside.

"Abby why are you so excited to be here anyway? We weren't even that popular in high school." Liv rolled her eyes.

"So? You're a famous designer now and I'm a hot shot lawyer. Let's go in there and show off. We've worked damn hard to get where we are today." Abby said matter-of-fact.

Liv smirked, "You know what? You're right. Let's go!"

As they entered the club people started making their way towards the middle. Looks like a welcoming is about to take place.

Olivia and Abby took a seat at the table closest to them scanning the room. Everyone looked so different now.

The former students who planned out this reunion went on stage thanking and welcoming everyone, "and before we fuck it up like we're still stupid teenagers in high school can we just give a special welcome to our celebrities in the building. New York Knicks player Stephen Finch, Charlie Jones our NFL superstar, Mr Hollywood Fitzgerald Grant (you sexy beast)" the lady winked in his direction before continuing, "Oh and famous fashion designer Olivia Pope. Welcome guys!"

There was a hustle and bustle in the club as everyone's attention turned towards the "special" guests.

"Ugh Abby let's just go get a few drinks I don't want to be stared at all night."

Olivia and Abby sat at the bar nursing their drinks scanning through the crowd of people looking for anyone familiar when Harrison approached them.

"Olivia Pope! Well damn look at you!"

She got off the bar stool and pulled him in for a hug, "Hey big head. What's up?! How's it going?"

"I'm good I'm good. No complaints." That's when he noticed Abby as she looked up from her phone, "Ohh shit Abby Whela fucking hell I haven't seen you since high school!! And I see you and Liv are still inseparable..you guys ain't like a couple right??" He said with raised eyebrows

"Ugh that's the point of this reunion Harrison. To see people you haven't seen since school. And what the hell, would it be such a bad thing if we were to be a couple?!" Abby always the firecracker.

Olivia burst out laughing, "We are still best friends Harrison and no we're not together..we enjoy getting the D" she said.

Harrison almost choked on his drink, "Liv are you drunk?! Since when do you talk about getting the D."

"We're not kids anymore Harry.." she said signaling the bartender for a refill of her drink.

"So anyway it was good to see you both. We should hang out sometime though. But if you'll excuse me I've got to go see what my jocks have been making of their lives. See you around."

"Bye Harrison." The both said.

Meanwhile Fitz have been staring at Olivia the moment he saw her entering the club. She was easily the most beautiful woman he has laid eyes on. Shit. He vaguely remember her from their school days. She was very quiet. Minded her own business. But what he also remember is playing a prank on her with the help of the mean girl squad. He never really paid attention to her back then. Fuck he wanted to kick himself. What were the chances that she would even talk to him right now.

He was in such a trance that he didn't even notice Stephen, Charlie, Harrison and Brad all staring at him.

Stephen nudged him, "Okay buddy whatever the hell you're thinking of trying with her, she's not gonna fall for your shit..she's just not your type or you're definitely not her type."

Brad chimed in, "Stevie man c'mon you know Fitz can make anyone his type." They laughed and Fitz just looked at them realising they've caught him staring.

"Man I just wanna go introduce myself." He defended.

"Fitz everyone knows you. You're hella famous" Charlie said.

"I know that, it's just that I've been a complete ass to a lot of people in school and I vaguely remember playing a stupid prank on her..." He actually cared about her opinion about him even though they don't really know each other.

Harrison listened and voiced his thoughts, "Listen man she ain't someone to hold grudges and trust me with the life she's build for herself I'm pretty sure she don't care about some old high school prank. But to add to that, you are definitely not her type so just stay away."

"Yeah bro you're kind of a manwhore." Stephen said as the group laughed again.

Then they spotted a few girls making their way over to their booth.

"Hey boys.." the one said flirtatiously.

"Natalie?!?" Harrison recognised her.

"Yeah.. so, you guys want some company. Hey Mr. Grant." She said twirling her finger in her hair.

"Uhh hey. Uhm sorry I gotta head to the bathroom real quick. Nice to see you again." Fitz quickly left the booth.

Tonight he didn't want some easy bimbo. He wanted to approach the only woman who's had his attention all night. Olivia Pope. He'll never forget her name..face..smile after tonight by just staring at her.

How could he not have paid any attention to her back then. Fitz wanted to kick himself as he remembered he doesn't exactly have the best reputation going for him at the moment.

It'd be a damn miracle if Olivia even acknowledged him.

Before he knew it he was sliding into the empty seat beside her.

Olivia was so busy catching up with two girls from art class she didn't even notice him making his way to the bar and sitting next to her.

"Scotch please." He asked the bartender.

Meanwhile the two girls started stuttering and couldn't form a complete sentence ever since they saw Fitz sit down. Olivia was turned with her back towards him giving the girls all her attention but she then noticed somethings up.

"Uhm are you guys ok...?" She asked since they had a good conversation going until now.

"Errr yeeah. Yep we're uhm fine. Would you just excuse us for a second.?" The one asked.

"Sure I guess..." Olivia was now very confused.

The two of them moved a few steps to her right and literally squealed like little fangirls.

"What the fuck??" Liv turned in her seat to see why they're losing their whole entire minds.

She was actually a bit shocked herself to be honest. Seeing him sitting there next to her.

"Omg Omg Omg! Can we have a few pictures with you?!" They begged with excitement.

"Uh yeah sure." He posed for selfies until the one girl asked Liv to take a full picture of the three of them.

Liv was caught of guard by the request.

"Uhm.. okay..." She snapped a few pics then handed the phone back.

"It was so great to see you Fitz. Here's my number. Call me if you don't have any plans after tonight. I'll bring my friend."

Ugh they're so shameless Liv thought to herself. She was now enjoying a glass of orange juice. She figured she had about enough alcohol for the night.

With the girls gone Fitz took a swig of his drink and shifted in his seat turning slightly towards Liv.

"Hi. I'm Fitz.. you're Olivia..Pope?" He said awkwardly. Which is odd because Fitz oozed confidence when it came to women.

Liv thought she was imagining things but when she turned her head to look at him, indeed he was talking to her.

"Yeah..I'm Olivia." She said cautiously. Wondering why the hell this hollywood playboy was trying to engage in conversation with her.

"I must admit I don't exactly remember you Olivia. But I did have the most awful flashback about that prank we-"

"Look." She cut him off, "That was years ago. It was a stupid prank I'm over it. You don't remember me, too bad. So if you came over here to suddenly apologise for being an asshole about 11/12 years ago. You're wasting your time. I'm living my best life, I don't have time to think about shit that took place back in high school."

Fitz was taken aback. Yes, he didn't remember much about Olivia Pope but he knows for damn sure she wasnt as confident and vocal back then.

He didn't know what to say.

"Wow.. look at you putting me in my place. Listen I know that my reputation gets ahead of me, but honestly I didn't come over here to try and get into your pants." He sort of chuckled.

Shit she was even more breathtaking from up close. Her smooth skin, full lips and doe eyes. He had to take another swig of his strong drink in order to not get lost in her beauty.

Olivia's face softened, "Listen I'm sorry if I came off a bit harsh. It's just.. the things I've heard about you Fitzgerald Grant *takes sip of juice* you're trouble."

"Wow. Really. I'd like to think I'm not that bad of a person. These girls I hook up with, they don't even know me. Well I don't want them to get to me for me. So I just continue to have a good time." He said gulping down the last bit of scotch.

Liv looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You call that having a good time. Sleeping with random girls. Wow ok." She didn't mean to judge him but she just couldn't help it.

"Wait have you ever even been in a relationship Fitzgerald? You do realise these women also have feelings right, you can't just have your way with them and tell em off the next minute" She said.

He ordered another drink.

"Believe it or not I have actually. When I was studying at Julliard. I met a girl. We were in love. Her parents didn't approve. Apparently I wasn't good enough for her. Which was fine because we got through that but then I caught her in bed with my dad. Apparently it had been going on for a while..*he laughs* so I resorted to fucking any female who smiled in my direction and even some of his girlfriends. You know, as some sort of revenge."

The bartender brought his drink and he took a huge gulp not knowing why the fuck he just told her all that.

"Does that answer your question Olivia..Pope." His lips making a pop sound pronouncing her last name.

Uneasy with him being so brutally open with her she answered, "Uhh yes. Yes Fitzgerald..Grant. It does answer my question."

"So uhm... did you come all the way over here just to get away from your groupies or to introduce yourself to me since we've never *met* ?" She asked leaning with her elbows on the counter looking at him.

"I guess I just wanted to say hi and uhm well I really did want to apologise for being the worst kind of asshole to you back then." He smiled.

For the first time she really looked at him. Took in his features. Crooked smile, piercing blue eyes, curly hair (it looked so soft she thought) and he was dressed very nicely.

"Hey don't worry about. Apology accepted. So now you can sleep better and not have terrible nightmares about a prank you pulled on a girl you vaguely remember." She scrunched her nose chuckling.

Fuck she's cute, why did i give up on love and turned myself into a manwhore and didn't just wait for her Fitz thought bringing the glass of scotch to his lips once more taking a sip.

He snorted, "Ha! Do you have any idea how relieved I am right now. I'm so happy that I'll be getting the best sleep of my life tonight all thanks to you. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Oh you're welcome Fitzgerald."

"You can call me Fitz you know...I mean I don't particularly like to be called Fitzgerald. It sounds like an old ass man."

She now let out a proper laugh.

"You laugh like a 4 year old." Fitz said amused, "But I like it. See we totally could've been besties in high school Miss Pope." He joined in on her laughter.

Olivia sat up straight again. She realised she was getting a bit too comfortable with him. And she didn't want him to get the wrong impression. She was simply being friendly.

"Fitzgerald look. I gotta go. It's been nice meeting(?) you.."

"Yeah I guess we sort of just "met" for the first time." He interjected, smiling.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening but I gotta go." She said getting up.

As she was making her way towards the other side of the club where Abby was talking to Brad she turned to look over her shoulder and tried to get in one last jab, "Hey Fitzgerald! don't forget to call those two fangirls from earlier. Bet they're craving you by now." She said walking away smirking.

If only Olivia knew that during their conversation, Fitz decided to give up the life he's living right now. He decided to become a better person. For her. He wanted to get to know her but he respected her too much to involve her in his messed up life. So in order for him to get to know this amazing woman he needed to get his shit together.

Emptying his last of his scotch he mumbled to himself, "Fucking hell.."


	2. She Put A Spell On Me

The following day Abby and Olivia decided to go out for lunch. They would be flying back home tonight, well Abby is flying back home to LA while Olivia would be headed to New York to check up on her two stores that side.

She owned one in Lower Manhattan and one in 7th Ave, Midtown.

They made their way to their table by the window and got comfortable.

"Ugh my head is still pounding from last night, why didn't you take the alcohol away from me Liv??" Abby exaggerated.

"Hey you deserved to get drunk, with all the work you've been putting in on your latest case...that was the perfect distraction." Liv said

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said chuckling as their waiter approached their table.

"Good day, i'm Stacey your waitress. Are you ladies ready to order?"

Quickly scanning the menu they placed their order. Abby ordering hot nachos and a ginger ale while Liv ordered a calamari salad and a smoothie.

"Okay. Will that be all?" Stacey asked.

"Yes..yes thank you stacey." Abby said with a smile.

"So anyway we didn't got to talk much last night and this morning but I've been meaning to ask you something..." Abby said eyeing her best friend.

Olivia finished sending an email from her phone then tugged it away in her bag giving her undivided attention to the red head.

"So ask.." she simply replied.

"Fitzgerald Grant. He kept you company last night. Tell me he wasn't trying any shit on you?" Abby said concerned.

Olivia laughed slightly at her overprotective friend, "No Abby he didn't. And if he did, I wouldn't have fallen for it. You know me."

"Yeah okay but i also know he had you cracking up. How is a guy of his nature funny?" She kept up her interrogation.

"His nature?" Liv asked knowing all too well what Abby meant.

"Yes. Seemingly self absorbed, playboy, and don't give a shit about other people's feelings kind off nature." Abby huffed.

"Okay yes so maybe he is all of that but he really does have a sense of humour Abby. And besides last night was probably the first time we've talked. You know we lived past each other in high school." Liv explained.

"Okay if you say so but anyway you did have a few drinks and you find anything funny after a good few drinks." Abby said.

"He doesn't sound like a bad guy though..We talked and it sounded as if life forced him into this messed up lifestyle and now he's in too deep so he just goes with it. Because it's easy.." Liv says thinking back to what Fitz told her about how he got his heart broken.

Abby was about to respond when their food arrived.

"Enjoy ladies."

"Thanks Stacey" Olivia said.

They both dived into their food before Abby spoke up, "So what you're saying is that Fitzgerald Grant ain't that bad of a person?? Look I don't know what he told you but he could've lied you know.. He loves attention so maybe he made it all up just so you would spend a few more minutes with him. Hoping he could eventually change your mind into taking your clothes off for him." Abby wasn't trying to question Olivia, she was just looking out for her.

Liv sighed, "I hear what you're saying Abby but I don't think it was like that okay.."

"Okay. Whatever, it's not like you'll see him again anyway." Abby shrugged.

Back at Fitz's place he rented while in Georgetown, the guys were all lounging around. Harrison, Charlie, Stephen and Brad.

"So Fitz.. we saw you hanging at the bar with Olivia last night. You talked for a while, did you slip something into her drink??" Charlie joked causing the others to break out in laughter.

"Wow. Really charlie... c'mon man!" Fitz said kinda offended.

"She's a decent, no - nonsense type girl. I'm just surprised she kept your dumbass company for that long." Charlie says.

"Okay out of all of you Stephen has known me for the longest time. So Steph would you please tell them I'm actually a good guy who knows how to speak to a lady without trying to fuck her." Fitz said looking over at Stephen.

"Yeah man but I haven't seen that Fitz in a while so.." Stephen said laughing.

"You know what fuck you guys" Fitz turned his attention to the TV.

They continued to laugh until Harrison said, "Look Fitz if it means anything. Liv tries not to just see the bad in people. She's a nice individual who don't judge people if she don't know them. Don't list to these fools. But there's one thing you should know...she don't fall easily. And by the looks of it you're trying to get to know her better but just know she can be hella difficult. She's not like these easy, cheap females who will quickly drop to their knees for you." Harrison spoke honestly then added, "And I still see her as a sister to me so please don't pull your playboy shit on her and damage her in the process."

Fitz listened intently to him speak. Making mental notes. He can see why Harrison's worried. He doesn't exactly have any proof to show he knows how to take care of a woman but he sure as hell is gonna show them.

He spent the previous night constantly thinking about Olivia. Her infectious laugh. The way she carries herself. The way she speaks so intelligently one moment and the next says something completely silly making him laugh. The way she listened to him when she could've just shut him down and walked away. Her petite figure, beautiful face and confidence.

She was a dream. And he wanted to make her his.

"I think I'm gonna go for a drive." Fitz told the guys getting up.

"Alright man. Just don't be back late. Our flights at 7pm." Stephen said.

He was gonna fly back with Fitz to California for a photoshoot he had to do.

Fitz lived in Hollywood Hills West in a very big mansion which sits on a half-acre lot and has nearly 11,000 square feet of living space.

The house consists of 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms and also a home theater, backyard pool/basketball court and in-house gaming arcade. He also owned three cars a Mercede AMG GT C Roadster, a Mercedes AMG GT and a SUV Sedan.

"Okay cool." Fitz said leaving.

He drove around in his rental car with sunglasses and a baseball cap not in the mood to be recognised by fans.

He decided to go to the nearest drive-thru. Picking up lunch, a burger and fries, he drove further to a nearby park. There was a newsstand so he figured he'd by a magazine to keep him busy.

He sat on the bench, keeping a low profile enjoying his lunch while paging through the magazine. Suddenly something caught his eye.

Big bold letters: The rise of Olivia Pope.

He quickly swallowed and read the entire article about her in no time.

He learned that she owned 4 boutiques: two in NY and two in LA with the name Doux Bebè.

She designed exclusively for several celebrities and her dresses/gowns have won best dressed by celebs at a lot of award shows.

She lived in Santa Monica, CA and has been romantically linked numerous celebrities and athletes.

He put down the magazine and finished his food. His mind now flooded with images of her.

Heading back to his car he sat behind the wheel for a minute. Just to think.

"Why the hell can I not get her out of my head." He scolded himself.

Then started the ignition and slowly made his way back home.

He kept the magazine though. Her shop's address and contact details was in there and he might need it when he goes back LA.

"Bye mommy. Bye dad! I know these past two days have flown by but I promise I'll see if I can come and visit you guys a lot more often. I'm gonna miss you so much." Olivia said hugging them both simultaneously.

Benjamin was waiting to take them back to the airport.

"Bye Mama Pope, Papa Pope. It's been really great staying with you guys." Abby said also exchanging hugs.

"Okay you two, off you go. Safe travels. Olivia call me when you get to New York. Bye Abby." Oscar and Maya saw them off at the door.

Olivia was tired and hungry as she finally made it into her apartment in NY. After putting her suitcases in her room she went to take a shower. When she was done she just threw on an oversized shirt, got something to eat and settled on her bed. Bliss... Well it would be a lot better if she could cuddle with her Pikachu right now.

Back in LA, Fitz was doing a few laps in his pool. He needed to get Olivia Pope out of his head. For now. Besides she would never give him a chance right?? She was out of his league and could he really change from his playboy ways? Would it be worth it to try and give up on his usual one night stands and partying with no guarantee that she will give him a chance? And what if they make it work and his past comes back to ruin things for him?

Fitz's mind was working overtime.

He got out the pool when he heard his phone ring.

"Steph man what's up?" He answered.

"I'm done with this shoot bro. I'm heading to now with a few guys. We're gonna grab some drinks. You game?" Stephen asked.

Fitz doesn't want to be alone at home overthinking now anyway..a drink sounded good, "Yeah sure. Where are you headed?"

"Lost and Found Club."

"Alright give me a few minutes. I'll meet you there." Fitz said hanging up and going upstairs to go and get dressed.

He threw on a pair of black jeans, white dress shirt and a pair of Gucci sneakers.

Upon his arrival at the club he spotted Stephen and three other guys in a booth. The music was booming.

Making his way over there he spotted four girls joining the guys. They must've been about 22-25 years old. He continued his way over.

Sliding in next to Stephen, "Hey guys." Fitz greeted.

"Fitz! This Kevin, Ethan and Mark. Guys you probably already know Mr. Hollywood." Stephen smirked.

"Bro c'mon." Fitz said regarding that nickname. He wasn't in the mood.

The table was covered in all kinds of booze. Vodka, Gin, Scotch, Whiskey, Beer, Cocktails you name it.

"Girls welcome. Please help yourselves and allow us to please you in the only way we know how to. After all we're all here for a good time!" Mark spoke loudly.

One of the girls came to sit on Fitz's lap.

He immediately stopped her, took his drink and got up, "It's ok I'll stand you can sit." He gestures his hand to the vacated spot.

The girl looked angry and embarrassed eventually sitting down.

Stephen pulled him aside, "what the fuck man?!"

"What?" Fitz asked with raised shoulders sipping on his drink.

"The fuck you mean what! Why did you do that?"

"I'm just not in the mood ok. I came here for a drink. That's it."

Stephen let out a sarcastic laugh, he was slightly tipsy, "Ohhh I see what's going on. You still think you have a chance with that Olivia girl. Man get over it. You talked to her once! These girls.." He points to the four girls in the booth, "..they are here available and more then happy to give you a good time. Forget about some girl you don't even know." Stephen said placing his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

Fitz shook his head laughing, "I also don't even know these girls no matter how willing and able they are. Thanks for the drink Steph but I think I'm gonna head home." He put the empty glass in Stephen's hand, patting him on the back then turned to leave.

"Seriously Fitz? You suck bro!" Stephen yelled after him.

When he got home at about 2am he went straight to bed. Laying on his back with his phone in on hand and the other behind his head he scrolled through twitter.

search: olivia pope*

Scrolling through her tweets he noticed she tweeted mostly about fashion and not a lot about her personal life. She would interact with fans and share tips and occasionally there was a tweet about her dog. Pikachu? What a unique name he thought.

He caught himself smiling at the pic she posted of her and Pikachu - faces pressed together side by side.

He thought about following her on twitter but that's too easy. He don't want that. He wants to actually talk to her. Like texting or phone calls. He doesn't want to seem like some kind of stalker lurking on her page accidentally liking her tweets from months ago.

Placing his phone on the nightstand Fitz rolled over on his stomach and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sorry For The Stupid Things

Approximately two weeks after the Georgetown High School reunion Harrison called up all his friends in LA (Olivia, Abby, Fitz and Brad), inviting them to the grand opening of his nightclub, Potion.

They all gladly accepted the invitation.

Fitz who flew in from Atlanta the day before where he was busy shooting a movie, also looked forward to supporting his high school buddy. However he had no clue Olivia would also be there.

Lately he has managed to get over his "obsession" with Olivia Pope as it seemed that he would never actually get the opportunity to see her or even talk to her again.

They both lead very busy lifes.

He was scheduled to film back to back movies. The one he's currently busy with, then he gets about two weeks off before flying out to Amsterdam to begin with his other movie. Of course he'll be the lead actor in both.

So Fitz sort of fell back into his old routine. Get drunk. Hook up with random girls etc. He had to move on for his own sanity. Olivia Pope was on his mind 24/7 and in the meantime she's out there living her life. It's time he moved on too.

And its not that he doesn't want to pursue her..but he's been doubting himself a lot lately all thanks to his friends. Which is why he has become Mr. Hollywood again. The ultimate playboy.

 **xxx**

It was 2pm on this sunny Friday afternoon. Abby sat in her office going through some paperwork when there was a light knock at her door.

"Yes?" She said.

"Ms. Whelan your 2 o'clock is here." Maddy, her secretary, said poking her head through the door.

"Okay. Send her in please. Oh yeah Maddy can you move my meeting with Mr. Clark to Monday? I don't think I'll be able to fit him in today. Thank you." Abby said.

"Will do." Maddy answered leaving.

Abby continued with her paperwork not noticing the person stepping into her office for their scheduled meeting.

"Uhm... Hello Ms. Whelan? I'm here for our meeting to discuss my divorce.." the woman spoke looking around the office.

Abby looked up and was shocked when she recognised the woman. She tried to hide her shock and surprise by clearing her throat and welcoming her.

"Oh sorry! Just signing some last minute documents. Please sit Miss...? Forgive me for forgetting your name but my fellow partner handed your case over to me just this morning." Abby explained. But she knew exactly who the woman was and by the expression on the woman's face when seeing Abby confirmed she also remembered Abby.

"Uhm.. Perkins. Quinn Perkins." She shook her hand leaning slightly forward over the desk.

"Quinn Perkins.. Nice to meet you. I'm the lawyer who'll be representing you - Abigail Whelan." Abby said shaking her hand.

"Sorry but uhm did you go to Georgetown High School??" Quinn asked just to make sure its definitely the same person she's recognised.

Abby half smiled, "Yes. I did. I err, I actually remember you. Quinn, you and your squad used to rule the school." she laughed.

Quinn was slightly ashamed at the memory. She was such a bully back then.

"Yeah back then i thought i was such a bad bitch." she said laughing with Abby.

"Ah crap. I was horrible to you and your friend Olivia. I remember now!" she covered her face in her hands, "Im sorry, i feel so ashamed right now."

Abby had to set her at ease, "Hey dont even worry about it. That was years ago. We're all mature adults now. Besides that was part of the high school experience."

Quinn slowly removed her hands from her face, "Yeah i guess. Im still sorry though."

"Apology accepted. Now lets get down to business." Abby said rubbing her palms together.

For the next hour and a half they discussed what steps they were going to take against her soon to be ex husband for everything he has put her through.

After the discussions Abby walked Quinn to the door.

"Hey you weren't at the reunion were you?" Abby asked.

Quinn stopped at the door, turning to Abby. "No ugh i wish i could've been there. But work got a bit too much."

Quinn inherited her mother's hairsalon. Business was pretty good. She loved that little place.

 **xxx**

9pm that evening Abby called Liv since they haven't spoken all day.

"Hey Abigail!" Liv said knowing she hated when she used her full name.

"Im just going to ignore your annoying ass. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just busy working on a dress with a nice glass of my favourite red wine by my side. You?"

"I think im gonna go to bed. Its been a long day at the office. Ooooh!! You'll never guess who my new client is!" Abby enthusiastically.

Liv took her glass of wine and walked out to her patio enjoying some fresh air. "Who?!"

"Quinn Perkins. From high school!"

"Mean Girl Quinn Perkins??" Liv asked frowning.

"The one and only. You should've seen her Liv. You'd never in a million years say that's the girl that used to torment us." Abby said switching off the lights in her house, making her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wow.." Was all Olivia could say.

"Yeah *yawns* okay i think im gonna call it a night. See you tomorrow at Club Poisen. Harrison better give us free drinks otherwise im leaving." She joked.

"Dont worry, I'll pay for your drinks as long as you dont try to hook me up with anyone. Deal?" Liv said.

"Ugh okayyyy fine. Deal." Abby sighed exaggerating causing Liv to chuckle.

"Night Abby."

"G'night Liv."

 **xxx**

There were long lines outside of the club with a lot of agitated people wanting to get inside. The music was loud. Paparazzi was present since word got out that Fitzgerald Grant would be here tonight. Everything was going smoothly so far at the grand opening of Club Poisen.

Harrison and his brother Nate was dressed to impress. They had that boss look going on.

The club was two storeys high. At the bottom was the bar, dance floor, a section consisting of exotic dancers and a few booths.

Upstairs was a lounge area where you could get something to eat and also a bar. It was a more intimate feel.

The club was already filled with people. The dance floor was flooded. Guys enjoyed the exotic dancers and Harrison and Nate was on cloud 9.

A little later on Harrison spotted Brad and Fitz in a booth - table filled with drinks.

"Sup guys! Im so glad you made it. So? What do think of this place? And i want your honest opinion." He said standing over their table.

"It's pretty fucking awesome man. Really, it has a great vibe." Fitz said with Brad nodding in agreement.

"Yeah we put alot into this. Nate and I. But lets celebrate." He took one of the beers off the table, "To making it big!" They cheers'ed and continued to make small talk.

After a good few minutes Harrison's presence was requested somewhere else. Two blondes made their way over to Fitz and Brad.

"Hii.." The one said flirtatiously, "Im Holly, this is my friend Katie. We've been here for a while now and we're kinda lonely. Do you mind if we join you??" Holly said running her hand up and down Fitz's strong arm.

Brad and Fitz looked at one another and grinned. "Sure!" They both replied.

They all drank and flirted until Holly announced that she needed to use the ladies room. Fitz getting the hint gave her a headstart then got up to follow her.

Once inside she locked the door seeing as it appeared that there was no one else in the restroom.

They kissed furiously. Fitz wasn't as wasted as the girl was but he was still up for a good time.

He took off her top. She was now just in her bra and jeans. She was moaning into his mouth as if he had already entered her but thats just the kind of impact he had on these girls.

Olivia was in one of the stalls when she heard these weird noises coming from the other side of the door. What the hell she thought frowning. She sat there quietly trying to make out what the noises were exactly.

 **Bam.** Something smacked against her stall. Okay thats it. She finished up and slowly opened the door.

No.Way.

She didn't know wether she should just try and quietly make her way out or if she should make her presence known.

She recognised him immediately because she caught his reflection in the mirror. Soft curls. Well built. Manwhore??

She wanted to laugh at the fact that she was actually witnessing this shit.

She stepped slightly forward then cleared her throat purposely very loud.

"Shit!" Fitz jumped. Looking around finally laying eyes on her. He wanted the earth the swallow him.

Quickly he pushed the girl off of him and stepped back fixing his shirt up and running his fingers through his hair.

Remember he wasn't completely drunk, so he knew this situation right here was fucked up. She saw him now the way everyone else saw him. A fuckboy. And he was literally so embarrassed and ashamed.

"What the hell! Why did you stop?!?" Holly asked too drunk to give a crap about Olivia standing there. She just wanted to get fucked by the one and only Fitzgerald Grant.

But currently that wasn't gonna happen.

"Err sorry. I'm sorry..I err...I shouldn't, we shouldn't have-" he stuttered when she interrupted him.

"You know what, fuck you! There's plenty of other guys in there who'll gladly want to have their way with me." she huffed and stumbled out of the bathroom leaving a very awkward Fitz and Olivia standing there.

"So.. you're having a blast." Liv smiled trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

She went to wash her hands and looked at him in the mirror.

"Im sorry you had to see that." He said not even looking at her. He couldn't. Why did she have to be here. Fuck why didn't Harrison told him he invited her.

Olivia turned around drying her hands then collecting her clutch from the counter.

"Its no big deal." She shrugged it off and made her way to the door.

He wanted to stop her and apologise again but he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Fuck!!!!" He yelled slamming his fist into a nearby wall.

He quickly left the restroom trying not to get noticed by anyone then went upstairs to the lounge area.

Choosing to sit at a small booth in the corner, he ordered himself a strong cup of coffee.

"Your coffee sir." The waitress came with his order and left.

Fitz sat there downing the coffee and trying to comprehend why he felt the way he did. His crush on her was supposed to be over. He moved on.

But right now he felt ashamed, angry (at himself), embarrassed.

He was going to get up and leave when he sensed someone walking up to the table he was sitting at.

Looking up he damn near pissed himself.

"Olivia??..." To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Fitzgerald." She looked at him amusement, "Sorry i dont mean to intrude but i came up here for some peace and quiet and all the other booths seems to be full. Would you mind if I sit here? Just for a few minutes until Abby decides to respond to my texts I've been sending her. She freakin left me at the bar en went off with a old law school flame of hers." She explained standing there waiting for him to give her permission to sit down.

"Errr yeah sure. You can sit, It's not a problem" He said shifting uncomfortably in his seat which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting down.

He looked at her, "Fine. yes. Uhm do you...want anything to drink?" He really didn't know how to act right now. She was so chilled and comfortable meanwhile he was freaking out inside.

"I think I'll just take a glass of water. With lemon and ice. Thanks." She said as he signalled for the waitress.

When her water arrived she was occupied on her phone still trying to reach Abby.

"She should be glad i love her otherwise i wouldn't have given it a second thought to leave her ass here and go home." Liv said more to herself but obviously loud enough that Fitz heard.

He laughed, "Wow i wish I had a friend like you. My friends literally dont give a crap. They'll leave me then laugh about it the next day."

The coffee helped, he could think a bit more clearly now and it took away the alcohol in his breath.

"Some friends you have." Liv smiled into her glass of water.

"So.. about earlier, in the restroom.."

Olivia put her glass down, "Fitzgerald seriously forget about it. Its really none of my business who you get freaky with." she said.

"Do you remember our chat at the reunion. You made me feel like i can talk to you. Like really talk to you and you'd listen. So can I just be honest and say that im a little ashamed that you had to see me like that.." He was being serious.

"Like what?." Olivia smirked.

"You know..they way everyone describes me. Fuckboy and all that." He said lowering his head trying to avoid eye contact again.

Olivia thought it was strange the way he seemed to genuinely feel bad for his actions and that she had to witness it.

Come to think of it..it was kind of strange that he never once hit on her or made an inappropriate remark towards her. Not that she wants him to but if he is such a womaniser...why spare her?.

Breaking the silence her phone rang.

"Finally Abigail!!" She answered not bothering to greet or anything.

"Yes of course i blew your phone up. You left me. What?? No! Abigail. No!" Fitz listened to her side of the conversation.

He found it cute the way she was scolding her best friend. With furrowed brows and a stern facial expression. Oh no! It was happening again. She was drawing him in again and she dont even know it.

"Okay yes. Meet me by the door I'll be right there." Fitz was tuned out for most part of the phone call because he was staring at her. He snapped out of it just in time to hear her end it.

"I have to go. Abby finally emerged from wherever the hell she was. Anyway, Fitzgerald. I am willing to forget about our awkward restroom meeting only if you agree to do the same.." She chuckled getting up.

"Well in that case, its forgotten." He smiled. A genuine smile.

He also stood up and reached out his hand, "Thanks for the company"

She didn't hesitate and shook his hand. A soft delicate hand fitting perfectly in his own. Fitz won't easily forget that touch.

"Hey i should be thanking you. Im the loner who wanted some company." She replied dropping his hand.

They share a laugh.

"Bye Fitzgerald." Liv said.

"It's Fitz c'mon!" He joked, "Bye Olivia. Have a nice evening."

She turned and made her way out.

Fitz plopped back down in his seat letting out a sigh. Hands in his hair. "Get it together." He said to himself.


	4. Friends?

After attending the launch of Harrison's club, Olivia had a lazy sunday just lounging around. She was so glad she didn't drink too much yesterday otherwise she would've been stuck with a terrible hangover.

She took Pikachu for a walk on the beach this morning then went back to bed catching up on her favourite series.

It was now 12:30pm and she figured she would get dressed and go do some grocery shopping. She was in the mood for a decent home cooked meal. Afterall, she didn't inherit her mother's cooking skills for nothing.

Dressed and ready to leave she kissed Pikachu goodbye and made her way to the garage. She owned two cars. Her baby, a white range rover evoque and a chevrolet camaro which she received as a gift from one of her most trusted clients.

Olivia cruised in her range rover to the grocery store listening to the Daniel Ceaser album which was her current obsession.

Olivia's shopping cart was reasonably filled with most of the things she thought she needed.

In deep thought she made her way down the pasta aisle.

"Mom please don't be difficult. How am i supposed to know what kind of pasta to buy!" She heard the irritation in the persons voice.

"I told you not to put too much effort into it. It'll just be the two of us anyway...Ugh ok just give me the name of the brand. Hold on let me see if i can find it."

Olivia walked a bit closer. She recognised that deep baritone voice.

"Nope. I don't see it. They must be out of stock." He said scanning the items.

Olivia was pretty sure this store had any kind of pasta available, she would know because she came here often.

Before she knew it she was standing next to him -Fitz- lightly tapping his shoulder.

Fitz turned abruptly at the contact almost dropping the phone when he saw her.

"Hi.." she greeted politely.

"Hi." Fitz said smiling broadly. Forgetting about his mother on the other end of the line.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but uhm..maybe i can help you with what you're looking for..?" She said now breaking eye contact looking at the pasta in front of her.

Fitz stared at her for a good minute in silence before responding, "Uh yeah sure that would be great because my mother is threatening to disown me if i don't come home that particular pasta she uses."

He winced, his mother must have just scolded him because she could faintly hear the voice booming through the phone.

"No mom!" he continued his phonecall, "Look ok. What?! No you know i hate asking for help because then it just turns into another meet greet session. Hold on okay I've got someone here to help." Fitz said putting her on loudspeaker.

"Mom can you tell Olivia what it is that you're looking for?" He said calmly glancing over at the beautiful lady standing next to him.

Emma, Fitz's mother, explained to Olivia and sure enough Liv found the pasta straight away.

"You know Fitzgerald if that was a snake you would've been a goner." Liv teased.

Fitz heard his mother's laugh coming through the phone, "I don't spend enough time in the kitchen to know all these things you know." He defended himself.

"But you can read can't you?" she hit back.

"Olivia you're hurting my feelings right now." He said with puppy-dog eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Their interaction was interrupted by the voice of his mother, "Fitz dear why don't you invite your friend over for dinner. I'm sure she'll love to taste the pasta she just picked for me."

They both shared a look of uncertainty.

"Uhm..I err, Mom i don't...Maybe-" He suddenly forgot how to form a proper sentence.

"Fitzgerald she practically saved our dinner. You know you can't live without my special pasta dish. Olivia..?" Emma said remembering that's the name Fitz called her earlier, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Olivia didn't know what to say. His mother sounded like a sweetheart and she didn't want to be rude by declining. And she was in the mood for some home cooked food so..

"Yes. Mrs Grant. Dinner sounds nice."

Fitz looked at her as if to say "are you sure?!"

She just smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay ma, i gotta go. See you tonight." He hang up.

"Soo.. you live here in Santa Monica?" Fitz asked making his way further down the aisle as he noticed she started to move forward.

"Yep. I moved here about 3 years ago. I take it your mother also lives here?"

"She does yes. This is a nice area." He said

"May i ask where you live? Certainly not with your mother right?" She gasped earning a good laugh from him.

"No Olivia, i don't. I'm a big boy."

"Are you?!"

"Wow!!" he said pushing his cart against hers.

"Sorry. I'm sorry but it's so easy to tease you." She laughed that 4-year-old laugh of hers that he adored.

"I have a house in Hollywood Hills West. I live alone. No pets. No maids or butlers. Just me." He shared with her.

"I have a dog. He's my little stud. The cutest thing you'll ever see." She gushed.

"You sound like a proud mom. What's his name?"

"Hey! I am a proud mom he's my baby. His name's Pikachu."

"Cute."

"Yeah..Anyway he is probably wondering where i am. I'm just gonna go pay for my stuff." She said walking towards the cashier.

"Olivia, can i get your number?" He stopped her earning a weird look in return.

"Dinner with my mom? How am i going to get in touch with you to discuss details..?" He further explained.

"Oh! yeah sorry. Uhm give me your phone."

He wasted no time in handing his phone over to her. She punched her number in and passed the phone back to him. Their hands brushing together.

"Okay. so I'll let you know when i will be picking you up-"

"You're picking me up? Won't that cause for unnecessary rumours. You are kind off a big deal in the world of celebrities Fitzgerald." she said not sounding too serious.

"Olivia do you want me to uninvite you if you don't start calling me Fitz?" he asked tilting his head.

"Well fortunately i was invited by your darling mother and not you." she teased him again.

"Liv..c'mon" he said softly not knowing how she would react to the nickname.

"Liv?" She asked wanting to make him sweat a little but deep down she loved that he did it.

"Yeah because we're friends now." He smirked.

"I guess we are...Look i really need to get going." she looked at her watch.

It was 13:45pm.

"I look forward to your mom's pasta. See you tonight..Fitz." Olivia said grinning as she turned to walk leaving him standing there motionless.

Oh shit. Maybe i shouldn't have forced her into calling me Fitz. The way she said it. It sounded so...right? He already knew he'd never get tired of her calling him Fitz.

When eventually he came to his senses he realised she was gone.

Liv.

I can't wait to get to know you better.


	5. Something About You

After Olivia got home from a rather interesting trip to the grocery store she gave Pikachu his food and fixed up a sandwich for herself. She didn't want to have a big lunch and spoil her appetite for dinner tonight.

She made her way out into her backyard and went to sit and enjoy her lunch next to the pool. Enjoying the calm and quietness.

Something has been on her mind ever since she and Fitz started talking - becoming friends.

Till this day see had only ever seen one of his movies. Not because she didn't like him or because of his acting but she just wasn't that big on movies. Series was more her thing.

She made a mental note to share that bit of information with him. She couldn't wait to would see how he would react.

In that moment Olivia slowly realised that she actually enjoyed his company. The person she's getting to know bit by bit is wayyy different than the movie star who's face is plastered in every tabloid and on every gossip site.

So who was Fitz really? Her mind began working overtime.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the notification on her phone. One new text message. There wasn't a name. But she caught herself smiling when she opened the text and saw who the messenger was.

Quickly she saved his number into her contacts. Fitzgerald.

She laughed to herself knowing how much it annoyed him when she called him by his full name.

 **F:** Hello. Is this Olivia Pope. Famous designer and owner of Doux Bebè boutique??

 **L:** Oh my god! Are you being serious right now?!

 **F:** You didn't answer my question. Are you Olivia Pope?

 **L:** Fitzgerald, i gave you my number didn't I?

 **F:** Im still not convinced. If you are Olivia Pope, will you be able to answer this. Where is Olivia supposed to have dinner tonight?

 **L:** Ugh really?! Im having dinner with Emma Grant and unfortunately her loser son will also be there.

Olivia was proud of her snarky comeback. But she found it odd that he didn't text back immediately.

Then her phone rang. Fitzgerald.

"I'm telling my mother you called me a loser" He said sounding like a spoiled child.

"Why do i have a feeling that your mother would agree with me, especially after the pasta incident." Liv said comically.

"Okay you know what, you're just being mean now." Fitz said.

"It's what you deserve after interrogating me via text."

"Hey i was just being careful. You could've given me a fake number"

"We're friends Fitz. I don't hand out fake numbers to friends." She said sweetly.

"Okay Liv. Oh by the way, my mom says thanks for the pasta." He said, all playfulness aside.

"Aww it's no big deal." Liv said getting up to take her empy plate inside.

Fitz heard Pikachu starting to bark in the background, "Is that Pikachu, the cutest dog in all of LA?."

"The cutest dog in the world. Yes. I think he wants to play..." she said crouching down on the floor to give the dog some attention.

"Oh okay. So i guess that's my cue to go. Look text me your address. I think I'll come around at 6pm." He said.

"Okay. I'll do that now. See you later Fitz."

"Bye Liv."

 **xxx**

Fitz arrived at her home at exactly 6pm. He drove up the driveway and got out of the car heading to her door and ringing the doorbell.

He stood there waiting with hands in his jeans pocket. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

When the door swung open Fitz looked dreamily at the vision in front of him. Olivia had on white skinny jeans, an off the shoulder baby blue top paired with her favourite wedge heels.

"Hi" He greeted with that crooked smile of his.

"Hi. Do you mind coming in for just a sec. I need to sort Pikachu out before i leave." She asked hoping he didn't mind waiting.

"Sure." He said following her inside, "You home is beautiful Liv."

"Thanks." She looked over her shoulder flashing him a smile. A damn cute smile he thought.

When they walked into the kitchen Pikachu made his appearance.

"Shit that is a cute dog!" Fitz said moving closer to Pikachu.

Olivia let out a belly laugh, "Why do sound so shocked. Did you not believe me when i told you my baby was cute??"

"I mean.."

"Hey!" she hit him softly on his arm.

"Olivia you shouldn't act out such violence in front of Pika. It's not healthy." He teased her.

Liv simply stared him down, "I don't have time for your crap." Putting food and fesh water in Pikachu's bowls.

He laughed while petting her dog.

He caught her completely off guard with his following proposition, "Hey why don't you bring this little dude along tonight? I don't like the idea of him being alone here."

"Fitz. Nothings gonna happen to him. Besides he'll be sleeping the minute i leave. He's very lazy." She shut the idea down.

"Come on Liv. I'll watch him and keep him entertained. You won't even know he's there." He said with the dog now licking his face.

"Yes i wil, he's clingy." She said placing his food and water on the floor.

"Well he seems to kinda like me. I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he wants to go with uncle Fitz."

Fitz picked up the dog and walked over to where Olivia stood washing her hands at the sink.

Drying her hands she turned around to the most adorable sight she's ever seen.

Fitz stood there with Pikachu cradled in his arms.

"I can see that you agree taking Pika with won't be such a bad idea." He smirked.

"No i don't!" She argued, chuckling.

"Come on buddy let's go get you settled in the car." He walked away from her.

"Fitzgerald!" She followed him to the door.

"C'mon let's go. Oh i haven't told you yet. My mom actually lives very close by. It's about a 20 minute drive from your place."

"Are you sure about him though? I don't want him to tear your mom's home apart." She said with concern in her voice.

"Why would he do that? You said it yourself, he's lazy!" Fitz grinned at her.

"Liv we need to get going"

"Okay okay." Getting her bag she walked out after him, then locked up.

"Woah. Nice car." Liv says walking towards the passenger side.

In a flash he was by her side opening the door for her, "Thank you." she smiled.

Fitz then proceeded to place Pikachu in the backseat and then got in himself.

"There. Now let's go I'm starving." He says reversing out of her driveway and getting on the road to his mother's home.

 **xxx**

Upon their arrival Fitz opened Olivia's door for her and also took Pikachu out.

"Fitz you can just let him walk." Liv said to Fitz who was carrying the dog who seemed very content in his arms.

"Your mom don't seem to approve of our new found friendship Pikachu." He whispered loudly for her to hear.

"Don't _we_ also have a new found friendship?" She asked as they were now at his mother's front door.

"Yes, which is why you should give my little dude a break." He said opening the door allowing her to lead the way.

 **xxx**

"Ma!" Fitz called out for his mother.

"In the kitchen!" Her voice echoed through the house.

"What the hell. Fitz!!!" His mother scolded when she saw them making their way into the kitchen area.

"You didn't tell me Olivia is thee Olivia Pope! I love your designs! Ugh get over here!" Emma dropped what she was busy with and met Olivia halfway giving her a very loving hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Grant. That really means alot to me." Liv said stepping back to look at the elegant looking woman.

Emma was 59 years old but she looked and acted much younger.

"Call me Emma, please. Just last week i went to your shop in Rodeo Dr. with my sister, Jacky. I can not _believe_ my son right now!" Emma said giving Fitz the side eye.

"Mom!" He groaned.

"What?! I told you the other day about this boutique i like so much. Atleast now I know you don't listen to me when I speak." She continued her scolding.

Olivia giggled, "Fitzgerald a child should always listen to their mother."

"Oh yeah. Well i don't remember Pika listening to you when you said he couldn't come with us tonight." He said looking rather smug.

When she had no reply he said, "Yeah, thought so."

His mother walked to his side and smacked him in the back of his head.

"That's no way to speak to our guests."

"Mom! she hit me when i went to pick her up at her home, how's that for treating guests."

Olivia's eyes went wide, "Fitz it was a little nudge on your arm!"

"Ask Pikachu. He witnessed the whole thing." He said placing the pomeranian down to explore the home.

Emma watched the two bickering back and forth. She could see they shared great chemistry. They had a good connection.

Breaking up the exchange, Emma announced that dinner is ready in the dining room. She was just busy with a last minute salad when they arrived.

 **xxx**

"Oh my word. That was so good. Thank you for inviting me for dinner Emma. Just this morning i was craving some homemade food." Liv said taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh you're welcome dear. It's nice to have some company over for a change other than my son or my sister."

"What? Fitz never brought his girlfriends over to visit?" Liv asked curiously and sort of jokingly.

Emma put her glass down, "Oh no dear. He knows better than to come flaunt his flings around here in my home. If I'm being honest, you are the first girl to step through that door with him."

"Yeah well mom you never even made an effort to meet anyone i dated. Always saying if it was real i wouldn't ask to bring them over after I've been screwing them for weeks. If it was real i would've came to you constantly gushing about this girl I've met." Fitz spoke up.

"Well it's true. Look what happened with Me-"

"Mom come on..." Fitz stopped her.

"Sorry. I'm just saying.. you deserve love and happiness and your father ruined that for you. You don't trust women and you won't allow yourself to give and receive love." Emma spoke honestly. You could see she cared for him a lot. She looked hurt - sad.

Olivia felt completely uncomfortable sitting there while they were discussing his private life.

She quietly excused herself and went to look for Pikachu.

She found him asleep on the rug in the living room.

Back at the table Fitz gave his mom a look.

"See now you made her uncomfortable."

Emma looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry Fitzgerald. It just hurt me to see you messing around with several women and drinking and partying... I know you're a grown man. But you are still my son. Whom i love very much."

Fitz looked at his mom through sad eyes. He knew she didn't approve of his lifestyle but this is the first time she opened up to him like this.

"I know mom." He said getting up and walking over to her.

"I'll do better I promise. Not just for your sake but for my own. Okay?" He bent down kissing her head as she nodded.

"I'm gonna go find Olivia. Let's hope she didn't ran away." He laughed hoping to lighten the mood.

"Okay." Emma gave him a weak smile.

 **xxx**

Fitz eventually found Olivia, with Pikachu on her lap, out in his mother's backyard rocking back and forth on the bench type swing she had up.

Olivia saw him headed her way and she kept her attention on the dog on her lap.

Fitz stood in front of her, in silence, until she gave in and made eye contact with him.

Fitz smiled, "Hi.."

He went to sit next to her on the swing, "So what did you think of my mother's intervention in there?" He chuckled slightly.

"It's not funny Fitz.. She's clearly worried about you.." Olivia said looking at him.

Fitz sighed running his fingers through his hair, "I know.."

Pikachu suddenly got up from Liv's lap and made his way over into Fitz's arms causing them both to laugh at the dog.

"Pikachu.. why are you trying to replace me?" Liv said rubbing his belly.

"Is he usually this comfortable with people he just met?" Fitz wondered.

"Honestly, no. You must've made quite the impression on him." She said.

"Hey what can i say? I'm a likeable guy. Right boy?" He said kissing the dog.

"I thought you didn't like pets?" Liv asked giving him a look.

"I said i don't have any, that doesn't mean I don't like ' em"

"I think i should go thank your mother again for tonight and head on home." She said staring out in front of her.

"Yeah.. i mean it's getting pretty late. And i still have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." He said.

She looked at him with curiosity.

"I'm currently busy filming in Atlanta. I just took the weekend off to support Harrison with the club. But I guess it was worth it because i got to hang out with you. I mean we became besties in like..two days." He said making her laugh.

"We could've ruled Georgetown High together if you weren't such an ass!" She joked.

Fitz loved that everything was so comfortable with Olivia. She didn't judge him. She wasn't spending time with him to be talked about on TMZ. She was actually just being a friend.

"Can you imagine. Us ruling the school, Abby would've cut off my balls if I came near you so no thanks. I think it's way better meeting you now, so many years later because honestly i don't think i would've valued your friendship back then." He was being open with her again. Honest.

"Come on. Let's go inside. And you better stop giving my little guy much attention, he's gonna be so dramatic when he realises you guys have to part ways." She said as they walked back.

Maybe one day it can be different. Us not parting ways. Going home together he thought.

 **xxx**

"Emma that's a lovely swing you have out there." Olivia came up to the woman in the living room. She was reading a book on the couch.

"Oh thank you dear." She looked up placing her book down, "Guess who made it?" Emma said eyeing her son.

"No way!" Olivia said.

"It was when he bought this house for me. He wanted there to be something special to remind me of him. So he made that swing." She smiled at the memory.

"Yeah you love that thing. I know how you and aunt jacky go out there with your wine and sit back and stare at the sky." Fitz outed her.

"Oh hush you. It's very calming." She says getting up.

"Mom I'm gonna take Olivia home now." Fitz said.

"I've had a really nice evening Emma. The food was delicious. Thank you again." Olivia said hugging her.

"Even after I made things uncomfortable for you with that conversation with my son?"

"It's fine. I think you should just give him a good spanking. He's not too old for that." Olivia nudged Fitz who was standing next to her.

"Wha-- Hey!! No one is getting spanked here okay?!"

The three of them walked laughingly to the front door.

"Okay well Olivia it was honestly so nice to meet you. I'm glad I invited you over." Emma gave her one last hug.

"You should give me your number. I'll give you a call whenever my new range of designs are ready. You can be one of the first to deliver critique." She smiled warmly.

"Seriously!?!? That would be so amazing. You can just get my number from Fitz."

In that moment Fitz came up to them after having put Pika in the car.

"Olivia if we could still leave tonight that would be great.." He loved teasing her.

"I swear you can be such an idiot sometimes." His mother squeezed his cheeks.

"Maaa lemme go." He whined adorably.

"Okay. Bye Olivia."

"Bye"

Fitz and Liv got in his car and made their way back to her place..

 **xxx**

"So did you have good time tonight? Honestly?" Fitz asked.

They were currently sitting in his car in her driveway.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I have had a good time?"

"I dunno... Just asking i guess."

"Tonight was nice Fitz. Really. And your mom is such an adoring woman."

"Yeah she's great. I haven't been the best son for her but I promised her tonight that I would do better. Be better. Not just for her but for myself. I don't want to end up regretting the life I chose to lead."

Again there was silence.

"Why are you so honest with me? I mean you don't have to tell me these things..I'm not saying you shouldn't but.. Why?" Liv figured she'd muster up the courage and ask him that because she needed to know.

"Because you're my friend." He stated simply and grinned.

"And I feel like you're the only person i can be myself with. You don't expect me to be _Mr. Hollywood_ or whatever."

Another silence fell over them

"You're not a bad guy Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia said opening her door.

Fitz sat there for a minute and smiled. She was a gift.

He got out and brought Pikachu to the foyer.

"There you go buddy." He said as the dog disappeared somewhere into the house.

Olivia came into sight, barefoot. Looking very relaxed.

"You are so tiny." Fitz laughed at her.

"Shut up!" She said. She was tired. He noticed.

"Well I'm gonna get going.." He said moving closer.

Should he hug her? Would she mind?

She could see he was doubting his next move so she met him halfway and as if in slow motion they embraced each other.

Fitz held on to her tiny frame.

She inhaled his strong, musculine scent.

He couldn't get enough of how her hair smelled like tropical fruit. Fresh. and sweet.

They stood there holding on to each other, neither realising they needed this.

The needed to be held by someone who cared.

Olivia felt her exhaustion fading.

Fitz felt that this was just right.

After a minute of being in their own bubble Olivia cleared her throat, letting go of him.

"Goodnight Fitz." She said with soft eyes, smiling.

"Goodnight Liv." He bent down and kissed her cheek, "Thanks for tonight."

And with that he made his way out the door.

Liv heard his engine start and saw watch his car pull out her driveway before she shut her door.

That night she went to bed with one thought on her mind..Fitzgerald Grant, there's something about you.


	6. Texting and Phone calls

Fitz's plane landed at Hartsfield–Jackson AtlantaAirport at approximately 4pm on Monday afternoon.

His driver was waiting there to take him to the hotel. During the duration of the car ride he caught up on emails and texts.

Finally arriving at his hotel, he got settled into his room and took a shower. He didn't have any plans for the remainder of the day so he just laid on his bed watching sports.

After 45 minutes of staring at the television he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He was lowkey bored and needed some entertainment. And he knew exactly where to get it.

He decided to text Olivia. They were in a 3 hour time difference but at least it's a reasonable time in LA right now. Midday. She should be available.

 **F:** _Hi. How's my little dude? Did he beg you to see me yet?_

(5 whole minutes passed before she texted back.)

 **L:** _Hi. lol he's great. And no he didn't beg...yet. Maybe he's over you already_

 **F:** _You just can't stand the fact that you're not his favourite person anymore haha._

 **L:** _Don't you have work to do??_

 **F:** _Nope._

 **L:** _So you decided to be a pain in the butt?_

 **F:** _Yep._

 **L:** _loll not even denying it. Btw i saw your mom today._

 **F:** _Yeah? Where?_

 **L:** _At the restaurant where Abby and I had lunch just now. She and two other ladies._

 **F:** _Oh okay that's nice. Are you headed back to work now?_

 **L:** _No. Going home. I'm not exactly needed at my boutiques you know. I just pop in every now and then to check up on everything. But most times i get bored at home so i will spend all day working from the boutique._

 **F:** _Okay boss lady. Wait..you're not texting and driving are you?_

 **L:** _What? No! I'm in the car with Abby. She's driving._

 **F:** _Ok. You had me worried there for a sec. Wait does Abby know we're friends now?? I bet she's spraying you with holy water to protect you from me._

Olivia broke out into a fit of laughter causing Abby to look at her suspiciously. She _had_ been occupied on her phone since they left the restaurant and haven't spoken a word to Abby yet.

"What's so interesting and funny on that phone that you've been completely blocking me out. We have been driving in silence for 10 minutes now." Abby said keeping her eyes on the road.

Before answering her best friend she texted a reply to Fitz.

 **L:** _loooll that's so funny! And you might have just gotten me in trouble with her. She's scolding me for being too busy on my phone._

 **F:** _Lol sorry._

Liv smiled at the screen then looked over at Abby, " Oh I'm just texting a friend." She says answering her earlier question.

Abby glanced at her, "Oh okay. Is it Harrison? He's the only one - other than myself - who got jokes to make you cackle like that."

Olivia really didn't want to lie to Abby. And besides..there was nothing wrong being friends with Fitz. Even though Abby might not see it that way since Fitz had a reputation.

"Um no...actually, it's Fitz." she said shifting in her seat.

"Fitz...??" She asked confused, then it hit her, "FITZGERALD GRANT?!"

"Yes..." Liv answered meekly.

"Olivia! Since when do you guys text?" She needed to know more.

"Abigail it's harmless okay.. Please don't blow this out of proportion."

"I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. I just want to know when my best friend started to get all chummy with party boy grant."

Olivia sighed looking out the window then back down to the phone in her hand. Quickly typing a message.

 **L:** Enjoy your day Fitz. Gotta go. Abby is not happy with me right now.

He didn't reply. Maybe he was busy with something she thought.

Focusing her attention back on her friend behind the wheel, she smiled softly.

"Abby i know you will always look out for me and i know how you feel about him. I happen to see a different side of him. And like I've said before, he's not a terrible person."

"It doesn't help that you always try to see the good in everybody." Abby said., "But i know you. You wouldn't give anyone your time if you knew they're bad news. Just be careful okay. He's world is a little different from yours."

"I know. And yes, I will be careful." Liv says reaching over to squeeze Abby's shoulder, "Thank you for being so protective."

"Don't mention it." Abby says shrugging then added, "Is he actually _that_ funny though??"

Olivia laughed at the pettiness.

"Yes. He is very funny."

"But I'm funnier though, right?" She giggled.

"I feel like i have to say yes. Theres no other answer."

"Liv! c'mon"

"Okay yes. You are slightly funnier than him."

"Eh..I'll take it." Abby said as she pulled up to Olivia's home.

"Lunch was great. Thanks Abs." Olivia said getting out of the car and making her way to her home.

"See you Liv" Abby yelled then drove off.

 **xxx**

When Olivia stepped out of her shower she heard her phone rang in the bedroom. Wrapping a towel around her and taking another one with to dry her hair, she leaped on her bed, reaching for her phone.

It was Fitz again.

"Hi." She greeted

"Hi..sorry for not replying to your text this afternoon. My manager came over to discuss some serious business. Abby still grumpy?

"No..we talked it out. She was just being a little over protective." Liv knew the moment those words left her mouth Fitz would know their friendship was the reason Abby wasn't happy with her earlier.

"I'm sorry Liv..." He said earnestly.

"Why?"

"She don't trust me around you. And I understand why."

"Heyy it's fine. We're okay now anyway. She might not trust you, but she do trust me." Liv says in a lighthearted tone.

"So what are you doing right now." He changed the topic.

"Just came from the shower. Then I'm taking a nap."

"You don't go out very often do you?" He asked.

"Define your definition of going out?"

"I dunno..like doing stuff. Fun stuff. What do you do when you're not working or hanging out with Abby?"

"I spend time with my dog, Sleep, Phone my parents, Try out new recipe's and stuff in the kitchen.." She answers shyly.

"So..you don't go out very often?" He chuckled.

"I guess not okay. Sometimes the urge is there to go out and get a drink or go and walk around the city but I'm comfortable at home. So i decide against it." she explains to him.

"Do you have other friends beside Abby?" He wondered because he never heard her mention any other friends.

"Yes. Of course i do silly."

"No I'm only asking because you're always with Abby."

"Abby has her own friends, I have my mine but the two of us are sisters. I have a very small group of friends though. I'll tell you about them some other time."

"Can't wait. But like don't you guys go out on weekends to have fun every now and then." He came back to the topic of her not going out a lot.

"Yes but most times i just make up some lame excuse to not go. Clubbing isn't really my thing. I don't like to be surrounded by big crowds of people. Why does it bother you so much all of a sudden?" She was intrigued.

"You deserve to have fun every now and then you know..But i get it. Your kinda fun is just different to the norm"

"Yeah.."

"Im definitely taking you to have fun when I'm back though. Don't worry i won't get you wasted and go club hopping. We'll enjoy your kinda fun" He laughed.

"Thats if you can get me to leave my house." She joked.

"I can be very persuasive Olivia." He swallowed hard. Shit that sounded very flirtatious. I don't wanna scare her off. He started overthinking.

"We'll see. Oh and what about your precious Pikachu. Is he coming along on this fun filled adventure?" She picked up on that little switch in the tone of his voice but she didn't dwell on it.

"Of course! Otherwise how am i supposed to explain to him why he can't go out with uncle Fitz. Me and him got a good thing going i don't wanna ruin that." He said sternly.

"You're such a fool." She said as they both shared a laugh.

"Hey i gotta go. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and now I'm starving" Fitz said.

"Alright. Thanks for calling." She grinned. She was getting accustomed to his unexpected texts and phone calls. It always seem to make her day better.

"I'm in Atlanta for another 2 weeks before i can get a weekend break so I'll be a pain in the butt for 2 more weeks" He teased.

"I'm getting used to it." She confessed.

"Bye Liv. Enjoy your nap and give my little Pika cuddles for me okay"

"Okay i am definitely not doing that. You're gonna turn him into a little brat." She laughed.

"Alright fine. I'll do it myself when I'm back." he scoffed.

Olivia groaned, "Ugh goodbye."

And with that the line went dead leaving Fitz with a stupid smile plastered across his face.


	7. That's What Friends Are For

A week had passed since Fitz had been in Atlanta and he had been in contact with Liv everyday since. Wether through text or phone calls.

They had been getting to know each other better each day. Sharing their likes and dislikes.

 **xxx**

At 3:30pm Liv made her way home. She had been busy all day at both of her LA based boutiques. So to say she was tired was an understatement.

The minute she got home she changed into some shorts and a tank top - barefoot. Her hair was tied into a bessy bun.

Oddly there was a knock at her door, who the hell could that be. She viewed her security camera and saw that it was her parents.

Making her way to the door she yelled, "coming!"

Opening the door her stood there smiling widely, "Surprise!!"

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here!? Come on in." She said joyfully.

As they made their way into the living room her father said, "I took a couple days off from work. So we decided to come visit you. We miss you sweet girl." He said as he and Maya took turns hugging their daughter.

"Well this is a nice surprise. But you could've told me you were coming, I would've arranged a car to pick you up at the airport." They sat down.

"We wanted to surprise you though." Maya said.

"You definitely did just that." Liv said as Pikachu came trotting in to the sound of the different voices.

"Pika look your grandma and grandpa came to visit!" The dog's tail wagging with excitement.

"Come here Pikachu." Oscar said petting the dog who rolled over on his back in front of him.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Liv asked her parents.

"No not yet. Are you making lunch?" Maya asked.

"I'm drained mommy I've been up and down between boutiques. I'll just order us some chinese, is that okay?" She asked stretching out on the couch.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Maya nodded.

"Alright. Be right back, lemme just go grab my phone." Liv went to the kitchen where her phone was charging.

Joining her parents back in the living room they chatted for a few more minutes until their food arrived.

"Great. Lets eat!" Liv said as the trio moved outside to the backyard patio.

"So how's work? You designing new stuff yet?" Maya asked her daughter in between bites of the delicious food.

"It's great. Yeah I'm working on my new men's range. It's been a great experience so far." She said sitting back drinking her juice.

Then her phone rang. Olivia's face lit up which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Hi.." She said casually while her parents engage in their own conversation.

"Hi." He said sounding a little different than usual.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" He murmurs.

She got out of her seat and went to sit by the poolside - her feet dangling in the water.

"Fitz...what's wrong??" She asked concerned. She's never heard him sound so down. He was always upbeat.

"Umm well i had a pretty shitty day." He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was silence on his end but she could hear him breathing.

"I got a call this morning. My dad is in the hospital. He um..he might not make it they say. He's seemingly been sick for a while now but never said anything to anyone. Kept it all to himself. My uncle was just as shocked when he phoned me. But the thing is..I don't know how to feel. The man was a terrible father but he's still my dad you know.." He spoke softly.

Olivia felt sorry for him, "Fitz.. I'm so sorry." You could hear the care in her voice.

"Apparently he's requested to see me. Fuck! I wanted to go out and get drunk you know..to get him out of my head," He snorts. "But I decided to call you instead. Figured your company would be a better distraction."

She smiled. Then an idea hit her. "Hey lemme hang up for a second. I'll facetime you right back in a minute."

He didn't question her and simply agreed.

Olivia got up and walked over to her parents. "Mom, Dad would you excuse me for a few minutes? I got something to take care of."

"Of course baby. Take your time." Her dad said.

"Alright. Pikachu?! Come here boy, come on." The dog followed her into the house.

She went up to her room, got comfortable on her bed with Pikachu nestled in her side.

Facetime'ing Fitz he answered almost immediately. And when he saw the sight on his screen he couldn't help but instantly feeling a little better.

"Look Pikachu it's your best friend uncle Fitz!" Liv pointed him to the phone screen.

"Pika! Buddy how's it going. I miss you." Hearing the familiar voice Pikachu started barking up a storm, then sitting propped up against Liv with his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Aww it's good to see you too buddy." Fitz laughed at the dog's reaction.

"I'm kidnapping him when i get back. He's definitely staying with me all of next weekend." Fitz said sounding a lot better than he did before during their phone call.

"I'd have to check his schedule. He's a busy dog." Liv joked.

"I don't doubt he'll make some time for me." He snickering. "Hey thanks for this. You are easily the best friend I've ever had."

"That's what friends are for right. To cheer you up whenever you need it." Liv smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you two gonna nap again? You sleep a lot you know." He said noticing that they were on her bed.

"No we're not! And what's wrong with taking a nap every now and then?!"

Fitz laughed leaning back on his couch. "Nothing! I'm just teasing you. So what are you up to?"

"My parents surprised me by showing up here earlier. We were having a late lunch when you phoned."

"That sounds nice. I bet you were very happy to see them?"

"Yes. It was a nice surprise."

"Well let me not keep you. You guys has some catching up to do. Thanks again for listening - allowing me to blow off some steam." He said sincerely.

"No problem. I'm kinda flattered you chose my company over booze and and possibly a strip club" she laughed at that last part.

"Who says i would've went to a strip club?!"

"Isn't that what guys do when they're feeling down?"

"I guess.. but that's not me anymore. Trying to be better remember..?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and i respect you a great deal for that. It can't be easy."

"With you as a support system, it kinda is." Fitz said nonchalantly.

Liv's heart rate sped up a little. Did she really mean that much to him?

"Bye Fitz.." she said in a whisper.

"Bye Liv.." The screen went blank.

 **xxx**

When Olivia made her way back outside to the patio, looking to be in a very happy mood, she sat down in her seat receiving an weird look from her mother.

"What mom?" She asked tucking her feet underneath her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Liv shrugged.

 **xxx**

The next day Olivia spent the entire day with her parents. Taking them around Santa Monica. They had fun.

Olivia, Maya and Abby were now at a seafood restaurant for dinner. Her dad decided to stay home. Giving them a little girl time.

The three of them were talking about anything and everything. Then her mother asked, "So baby, is there anyone special in your life yet?"

"No mom unfortunately there isn't. You know I would tell you if i met someone who swept me off my feet." She says taking a sip of her wine, they had a driver for the night they could enjoy their alcohol.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but don't you get lonely in that big house. I mean yes you have work and your dog and your friends but at the end of the day don't you want to go home to someone special and share your days highlights with them and complain to them about silly things and get a goood foot massage" Maya and Abby chuckled slightly at that last part.

"Mommm" she groaned inwardly.

"I like being independent. By myself...it's not so much of an investment then being with someone."

Abby spoke up, "Liv no offense but it's not like you are soo busy that you don't have time for someone. You deserve someone to make you happy and to love you."

"Yeah you shouldn't allow the way that idiot Edison treated you to stand in the way of your happiness." Maya added.

"Your mom's right Liv. That was what? 5 years ago? And yes you've dated a few guys since but you broke up with them the minute they got a little too close. Not every guy wants to use you and treat you like crap." Abby said.

Olivia just sat there, taking it all in. And yes they were right. She was completely and entirely over Edison -don't get it twisted- but he did hurt her deeply.

She sighed then said, " I hear what you're you're saying. And yes i do sometimes wish I had someone to love and to be loved in return. But I'm fine waiting for the right guy to show up. And when that happens i won't freak out okay, I promise." She laughed.

"That's more like it." Maya said causing more laughter to erupt at their table.

Olivia's laughter subsided when she heard her phone ring. A facetime notification. Fitz.

She panicked a little. Should she answer? Her mom and Abby was sitting right across from her. But he's just her friend so what's the big deal right? Still, her mother will probably probe her with questions afterwards and Abby is still a little wary of her friendship with Fitz.

But she's not ashamed of their friendship though so what the hell..

She decided to answer.

"Hi!" She said happy to see his face.

Olivia didn't even realise that she's been looking forward to his phone calls each and every day.

"Hi. A bird pooped on my face today." He said so randomly.

Olivia almost spit out her wine. "What?!" she laughed.

"Yeah we were filming, i look up and _BAM!_ poop running down my cheek." He said look at her adoringly. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Ewww! That's disgusting." Liv said forgetting for a moment about the two women sitting acroos from her until Maya cleared her throat. They could clearly hear the male voice on the other end of the line

Olivia glanced up from her phone and looked at Abby smirking and her mom's confused expression.

"Olivia does your friend on the other side of your phone know you're in a company of other people." Abby continued to smirk.

Liv threw her a look saying shut up.

During their stare down Liv heard Fitz's baritone voice coming through her phone, "Was that Abby?!"

Liv looked at the screen. "Yes. I'm at dinner with Abby and my mom. You wanna say hello?"

Fitz's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure?? What if Abby manages to kill me through the phone?" he joked.

"Don't be so extra Fitzgerald!" Abby said loudly.

"Okay. I think i can say hi real quick." Fitz says looking at Olivia. She was so beautiful. He cleared his throat trying not to make it obvious that he's staring again. He does that often. Staring at her. Admiring her beauty.

Olivia turned the phone until the two women came into view for Fitz to see.

"Hello Fitzgerald." Abby said.

"Hey Abby. Um good evening Mrs. Pope. I'm Fitz. Olivia's friend." He smiled and waced awkwardly at the woman. Olivia definitely was a reflection of her mother he thought.

"Hi. nice to meet you Fitz, I'm Olivia's mother, Maya." Maya greeted pleasantly.

Olivia turned the phone back on her, "I'll talk you later."

He smiled. "Sure. Enjoy your dinner. Bye Liv"

"Bye." she said in a soft sweet voice.

"Why does your friend look so familiar, I could've sworn I've seen his face before.." Maya asked her daughter.

"Oh Fitz is an actor." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh yes of course! I knew his face looked familiar. Your nieces are always gushing over him. Fitzgerald Grant right?"

"Yes..um i think I'm ready to leave." Liv said.

"This was fun. Thank you ladies for a nice evening." Maya says to Abby and Liv.

 **xxx**

Back at home, after dropping Abby off, Liv and her mom enjoyed a cup of tea as a nightcap.

"So Fitz seems like a nice guy. You've known him long?" Maya enquired

"We actually went to high school together." Liv giggled.

"But we moved in different cliques back then. We sort of just hit it off at the reunion 2 months ago. He's been a good friend." She smiled into her cup.

"That's good to know. At least i now know if Abby can't look out for you, you have Fitz."

"Mom stop it. I'm a grown woman. I'm pretty sure i can look after myself."

"I know you can. But sometimes we can't and then we need someone to do it for us."

"Okay. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed. I have a few meetings tomorrow. Goodnight mom. Love you." she hugged her mother.

"Night baby."

By witnessing Olivia's interaction with Fitz at dinner, Maya didn't know wether or not her daughter was aware of the fact that she might have already found her someone special. She's never seen Liv so happy and at ease with any other guy before. They might just be friends...but clearly they shared a deep connection.


	8. A night out as friends

Fitz arrived back in LA on friday late afternoon at about 4:30pm. From there he went straight to his Hollywood Hills West home. He was happy to be home. He would get to see Olivia again. He didn't tell her what time he would arrive because he wanted to surprise her.

He showered and made the 30 minute drive to his mom's house. After that he'd swing by Olivia's. He needed his Pika cuddles.

 **xxx**

"Hey mom!" Fitz said walking in to his mother's living room where he heard her.

"Oh hey aunt jacky. You ladies gossiping again? Mom you too old for this." Fitz said humouresly.

"I'm getting sick of your boring ass jokes Fitzgerald." His mother got him back.

"Emma let the boy be. Hi Fitzy, how's Atlanta. Your mother said you're filming there?" His aunt Jacky said.

He plopped down beside his mom on the couch. "Atlanta is great. Filming is going well, i can't complain."

"Have you decided wether or not you're going to go see your father?" Emma questioned.

"Uh yeahh.. I'll be flying to Georgetown on Sunday evening." He said putting his arm around his mom.

"Okay.." She kissed his forehead. Her baby boy.

He stayed and chatted till around past 7.

"Alright ma I'm gonna go. I'll stop by tomorrow." He said getting up. "It was great to see you Aunt Jacky." He hugged his mother's sister.

"Are you going out tonight?" Emma asked.

"I might. I dunno. Still deciding i guess.. But I'm going to go see Olivia now." He said stretching.

Remember how he told Olivia that he would be taking her out to have some fun for a change? Yeah well he was planning on taking her to the Santa Monica Pier Amusement Park. And he's not taking no for an answer.

"Oh okay. Well tell her i said Hi" Emma said giving him a hug.

"Will do. Bye you guys."

 **xxx**

Fitz saw a different car parked in Olivia's driveway. It can't be her parents' rental, they went home yesterday.

He shrugged it off and walked up to ring the doorbell.

The door flung open. "Fitz!! What are you doing here?!" without warning she flung her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. He held on to her for a minute and then let go.

"I wanted to surprise you. I arrived this afternoon." He said smiling.

"Do you have guests? I saw a car in your driveway.." They were still standing in the foyer.

"Oh! No it's just Abby. Come on in. Pikachu is going to lose his shit when he sees you." She giggled.

He followed her through the house. "You look pretty." He had to complement her but he opted for the word pretty instead of sexy.

She had a olive green shirt dress on, showing off her toned legs with a pair of black ankle boots.

"Thanks." She said not looking back at him but appreciating the complement.

When they got outside he took in the view. She had a nice cozy setting in her backyard. He took a seat next to her. Abby sat opposite them. There was red wine on the table.

"This is our way of relaxing." She said bringing the glass to her lips.

He nodded.

"Good evening Abby. How are you?" Fitz greeted the red head.

Placing her almost empty glass om the table Abby replied, "Fine thanks. You?"

"I'm all good."

Olivia watched amused at their awkward exchange. "You know you're both being weird right?" She laughed.

Abby and Fitz looking her way.

"You're both my friends so you might as well start being nice towards each other. Starting tonight. C'mon shake hands on it. Say you'll try to get along for my sake." Liv demanded.

"Just do it otherwise she'll be nagging all night." Abby said to Fitz.

The two shake hands.

"There. Wasn't so difficult now was it?" Olivia said looking rather smug.

"You are so bossy!" Fitz pinched her arm lightly.

"Me? Bossy? Never!" She gasped.

"Excuse me. I need to go use the ladies room." Abby got up leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't fall asleep on my toilet again!!" Liv yelled after her.

"It was _one_ time Olivia!!" came Abby voice from inside.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Fitz smiled tenderly at her.

"I am. Oh i haven't even asked. Would you like some wine?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm good. Hey where's my little guy? Are you hiding him from me? You can't do that Olivia. He needs a strong male figure in his life."

Olivia was in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god can you stop exaggerating?! He's upstairs in my room. It's way past his bedtime."

"Can i go see him?"

"Sure. Just go up the stairs. The door at the end of the hall." She takes another sip of her wine.

"Okay."

She checked him out as he got up and made his way inside the house. His black v-neck shirt fitted him perfectly and his ripped jeans looked good on him. He always dress very nicely she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Abby making her way into her seat. "Where's Fitz?" she asked looking around.

"He went to go get Pika. They're total bff's."

Before they could continue the conversation Fitz and Pikachu made their way to the patio.

"See?" Liv said making Abby chuckle.

The three of them talked for a while. Fitz was cuddling Pikachu the entire time. And Abby, being in his company, realised that Fitz was a lot more humane compared to how he was portrayed by the media.

"Hey do you guys wanna go out?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"Out? As in...?" Abby wanted him to be more specific.

"Out as in Santa Monica pier amusement park?"

"Now??" Liv asked puzzled

"Yeah. Why not. Besides it looks better at night. The place is more alive."

Abby and Liv shared a look of uncertainty.

"Come on! it'll be fun."

The two best friends communicated through their eyes deciding on an answer.

"Okay. Let's go." Olivia said and added, "But Pikachu is staying home though.."

"You drive a hard bargain but fine. Sorry buddy i hope you don't hold this against me." Fitz spoke to the dog.

"Your relationship with that dog is freaking me out." Abby said looking pointedly at Fitz.

"Whatever. Let's get moving" He got up.

 **xxx**

They opted to go with Olivia's range rover since it was comfortable for everyone.

"Okay gimme the keys." Fit held out his hand.

"Umm you're not driving my car." Liv said with sass.

"Why not? I'm a very responsible driver and in any case, you guys downed almost two bottles of red wine so..i drive. Give em up" He gestured with his fingers for the keys.

"Ugh fine! Here." She pushed the car keys into his chest with a pout.

Downright the cutest face I've ever seen he thought grinning at her.

Olivia got into the passenger seat and annoyed Fitz all the way to the amusement park with Abby supporting her from the back seat.

 **xxx**

Abby, Liv and Fit strolled along the boardwalk pier towards the entrance of the park.

Back at the house Liv gave Fitz one of her baseball caps to disguise himself in a way.

"Okay so where to from here?" Abby asked. For as long as they lived here they've never visited thia place.

"How about we go on a few rides first, then explore the rest of the park?" Fitz suggested.

"Yea okay. Can we go on the roller coaster first. It looks exciting and I've never been on one!" Liv said energised.

Abby backtracked. "Um no. I'm not going on that thing. Nuh uh. No way."

"Come on Abby. Pleasssse" Olivia begged cutely.

"No."

"Yes. Abby! You told me you went on a roller coaster before."

"Yes i have. But i don't want to now."

"Abby c'mon. What are you so afraid of? We're both going." Fitz tried.

Abby looked at the ride then at Liv, "Fine but if anything happens I'm suing you both."

Fitz lead them over to the line.

They didn't wait long before it was they're turn.

And when they got off Abby was so hyped up from the experience.

"See, look how much fun that was." Fitz said to her.

"I know right!"

They decided that they're next ride would be the ferris wheel.

On their way there Abby's phone rang.

She stepped aside to answer it - Olivia and Fitz halted, waiting for her. They didn't want to walk on and leave her behind.

"I really like this place. It's a nice distraction from our busy lives." Liv said as the stood facing each other.

"Yeah i know. As a kid I never wanted to leave when my parents took me to the one back in Georgetown. Did you ever go there with your parents?"

"I did yes. My brother and i always fought over who gets the plush toy dad won at the games. Even though my dad explained to us beforehand that he'll win one for each of us." Her face lit up at the memory.

Abby rejoined them from her phone call. "Hey Liv can I speak to you for a moment.?"

Olivia looked sort of confused. "Sure." glancing at Fitz who took the hint and stood aside, people watching. Granting them privacy.

"So that was David. He wants to see me.. and I do kinda owe him a talk so.."

"So you're leaving.." Liv finished for her.

"Yes. He's coming here to pick me up. I'm sorry for dropping you like this but him and i have things to figure out. And if we don't do it now who knows when we'll get to talk again." Abby explained.

"You don't owe me an explanation Abby. I understand. Do you want us to walk you to the exit?" She said looking back to where Fitz was standing.

"Uh yeah sure if you don't mind. By the way we'll swing by your house so that i can get my car."

"Alright."

Olivia went up to Fitz to get him to walk with them. She didn't want to call out his name. They didn't have time get ambushed by a bunch of fangirls.

 **xxx**

"Okay. David's here. See you guys. Thanks for tonight Fitz. I had fun. You're an _ok_ guy i guess." They all laughed.

"See you Abby." Olivia and Fitz waved her goodbye.

"So now what.??" Liv asked looking up at him because he towered over her small frame.

"We still have a ferris wheel ride to go on, that's what now." Fitz said making a serious face.

"Well lets get going then Fitzgerald!" she said playfully.

 **xxx**

They didn't expect the line to be as long.

"Are you sure you wanna wait in this line?" He asked glancing down at her. They were already in the line. She stood in front of him with her back towards him.

All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her. And hold on to her. But he respected her. He doesn't want to do anything that'll risk their friendship.

"Yes. We're already in the line we might as well wait. Don't be so impatient." She nudged him.

"Okay fine."

The line moved slowly but surely and finally they got their turn.

Fitz carefully helped her into the seat before sitting down himself. She placed her bag on her lap.

Fitz noticed she got eerily quiet. "Liv.. Are you okay?" He asked subconsciously placing his arm around her.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I'm kind off afraid of heights?" She says to him.

"What? Liv why didn't you say so earlier. Do you want to get off? There's still time." He asked concerned.

She adored the way he cared. "No it's okay. I want to experience this. It can't be _that_ bad right?" She said which to him sounded more like she needed his reassurance that everything will be okay.

"It _won't_ be that bad. I promise." He said squeezing her tight underneath his arm.

As the ferris wheel starts turning Olivia held her breath but Fitz kept stroking her arm as reassurance.

As the wheel went into motion Olivia allowed herself to breath and enjoy the moment. She felt so free up there.

 **xxx**

"Okay that was fun!" She squealed.

"And you're still in one piece." Fitz joked.

"Hey! Not funny."

"Sorry.." he said with his laughter subsiding.

"Ooh! Whac-a-mole! Can we go play?" He don't know why she asked because she was already dragging him halfway there.

"Sure. Yeah let's go." He answered sarcastically.

"Are you any good at this game? Because I intend on leaving here with a prize." Liv turned to him when the reached the gaming station.

"Obviously. I'm good at everything." He said puffing out his chest.

She gave him a look, "Stop being such a show off."

"C'mon let's play so that I can show exactly how to show off."

At the end of the game he won and chose a big pink fluffy elephant.

"For you." He said handing her the fluffy toy.

"Awww it's cute. Thank you. From now on I'll allow you to show off all you want." Olivia said humouresly.

They walked around some more with Liv clutching tightly onto her fluffy elephant.

After reaching the boardwalk she let out a yawn.

"Woah am I _that_ boring??" He joked.

"No Fitz.. I think it's that wine working it's magic now."

"Come on. Let's get you home." He said leading her to the parking lot.

 **xxx**

Olivia fell asleep in the car. They were now in her driveway and Fitz didn't know how to wake her up...Well he knew how but she looked so angelic and peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up. But he had to.

"Hey Liv..we're home." He said stroking her arm.

She simply shifted in her seat and turned her face to the other side mumbling something incoherent.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. She was honestly so soft and pure. He would be forever grateful that he got a second chance to know her.

But everytime he had to snap out of it and remind himself that she needed to wake up. He had to wake her up and it was getting pretty late.

"Liv come on." He tried again.

And yet again no success.

That's it, he thought. There was a bottle of water in that stuck out in her bag. He carefully took it out. Opening the cap he mentally counted to five and then poured the water on her face.

Her body jerked at the sudden cool sensation on her face. She woke and looked at her surroundings while wiping off her face with the back of her hand.

Then she noticed the bottle in his hands.

Fitzgerald Grant was never so afraid of a petite 5ft4 female before.

She stared at him. Not saying anything.

So he decided it would be best if he apologised immediately.

" I'm soo sorry but i tried to wake you up and you wouldn't so I saw this as a last resort.."

"You're should be so lucky im way to sleepy right now.. I would've attacked you." She said calmly.

"Okay.." was all he could get out.

"Do you want me to pull the car into the garage?" He asked.

He was too sweet. How can I be mad at him now Liv thought.

"Yes thank you that would be great." She answered leaning back into her seat.

They drove up into her garage and Fitz got out to first then went around to help her out. Taking her bag and fluffy elephant so that she could easily maneuver her way out of the car.

They walked through the garage door that leads into the house and he went to put Liv's belongings down on the kitchen counter which was the nearest.

Olivia meanwhile made her way to the foyer waiting for him to say goodnight.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked coming up behind her as she let out another yawn and stretching in the process. Her shirt dress lifting up slightly. He looked away.

"Yes. Sorry I'm so sleepy. Of course i had fun Fitz. Thank you." She stepped into his arms.

Their hugs were becoming more comfortable. She fitted perfectly in his arms. Being held by him was one of the most relaxing things to her.

"Great. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He kissed the top of her head.

They stepped apart.

"See you tomorrow Liv." He said trailing his hand down her arm until his hand grasped hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze then let go of it and made his way towards the door.

"Goodnight Fitz.." She smiled contentedly.

And with that he was gone.

And she went off to bed.


	9. Don't be afraid to catch feels

The next morning at 6am Fitz woke up to the persistent ringing of his phone.

He rolled over, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and then reached for his phone.

The ringing stopped. However when he looked he saw who the caller was he mad irritated.

He couldn't fall back to sleep so he reluctantly got up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth.

He went downstairs to get a glass of water and made his way back to his room where he opened the sliding door to go stand on the balcony and take in the view.

He stood there for about 10 minutes before going back inside when his phone rang again. It was the same person.

"Brad dude what the hell man!" he answered grumpily.

"Bro sorry. Look i need a favour man. Could I possibly get your crib for my birthday party tomorrow tonight??"

"Shit i forgot it was your birthday... My house? why?"

"Because...it's perfect. And the ladies would be impressed." Brad said.

"Dude I'm sorry but no. I'm not allowing a bunch of strangers to get drunk at my place have sex all over and wreaking havoc. Look why don't you let me get in touch with Harrison. I'm pretty sure i can get the club for you..?" Fitz said.

"Yeah? That sounds awesome. Okay bro. Thanks man." Brad said satisfied.

 **xxx**

Over at Olivia's place she woke up past 7 that morning feeling well from a good night's sleep.

She got up and let Pikachu out into the backyard. She continued her morning routine.

At 9am she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sitting at the kitchen island eating cereal. She'd get dressed a bit later because she had a meeting to attend to discuss the launch of her new men's range.

She was probably the only person to have meetings on a saturday she thought.

Sitting there she decided to phone Abby. She wondered how things went down with David last night.

"Hey morning." She greeted as soon as Abby answered the phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just checking in to hear how things went down last night.." Liv said.

"Oh. Well he wanted to get back together. Give us a shot at a real relationship this time. But i couldn't. I explained it to him and I feel like he was very understanding."

"You guys have been fooling around with each other for so long though. Why not give you guys a chance?" Liv asked her best friend.

"I can't Liv. I don't have feelings for him. Yeah we had a fun thing going but that was it. Nothing more. Atleast for me." She said.

"Oh well. Look I have a meeting at 11am. By the way Erin, Carter and Alicia are coming over for lunch. You wanna join us?"

Erin, Carter and Alicia were Liv's friends. Abby got to know them just as well, they usually hang out together.

"Sure. I can't wait to see Carter! I haven't seen him in so long. Is he still with that rich old white man?" Abby asked laughing.

"Yes. But I think he's messing around with one of his old hook-ups. Remember that brazilian guy with the good hair?"

Abby gasped. "No way! That little slut. He's so shameless."

"Anyway I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye Liv."

 **xxx**

Fitz was visiting his mother again. He was gonna take her out for lunch.

"Mom, you ready to go?" He poked his head into her bedroom.

"Yes. Just getting my bag." She said coming out of her room. "Alright let's go."

As they were driving his mother asked him how Olivia's doing.

"She's good. We were at Pacific Park last night along with her other friend, Abby." he said focusing on the road.

He was wearing his sunglasses and opted to wear denim shorts, a soft pink dress shirt (sleeves rolled up) and his gucci sneakers.

"I'm glad you have her as a friend. You're different with her around. You seem like the old you." His mother smiled warmly at him.

He glanced over at her. "The old me?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. You look happy again."

Fitz let out a light chuckle, "Well she's a good friend. She gets me and she listens instead of offering me alcohol after a bad day so.."

"And for that I'll be forever grateful for her."

He pulled into the parking lot. "Alright old lady lets go eat."

She hit him on his arm, "Hey stop making fun of your mother. And I'm not old."

He hooked their arms together as they made their way into the restaurant.

 **xxx**

As they waited for their food Fitz decided to text Olivia.

 **F:** Hii.. you still mad at me for splashing you last night? loll

She responded immediately.

 **L:** It's not funny! You don't do that to someone.

 **F:** Why are you acting like i wanted to drown you? It was a few drops of water Liv.

 **L:** Whatever. You know i could take away your Pika time for that stunt you pulled right?

 **F:** Noooo!! please don't do that Liv. Neither me nor Pikachu would survive that. I'm so sorry for splashing you. Please forgive me.

 **L:** That'll teach you to not mess with me lol

Fitz was smiling down at his phone throughout their exchange. Emma didn't have to ask who he was texting. That smile said everything.

 **F:** What're you up to?

 **L:** Just came back from a meeting. My new men's range is launching next month. I'm so excited!

 **F:** That's great Liv! Congrats!!

 **L:** Thank you.

The waitress came over with their food.

"Food's here Fitzgerald, put that phone down for a second. I'm sure Olivia will still talk to you later" His mother gained his attention

He looked up at her grinning. "What makes you think I'm texting Liv?"

Emma just gave him a look as they both laughed.

"Okay fine." Fitz said.

 **F:** Gotta go. At lunch with my mom. I'll maybe stop by your house later to get Pikachu. I wanna take him with me for a run. I haven't even had time to go running in so long.

 **L:** That shouldn't be a problem. Maybe you can get him to be more active and stop being so lazy. Oh! Tell your mom i said hi.

 **F:** He's not lazy Liv, please don't bash my boy like that.

 **L:** Omg goodbye Fitzgerald.

Fitz let out a short laugh. Tucking his phone away in his pocket.

"Olivia says hi" He told his mother as he started to dig into his food.

"Aww I should invite her over again sometime." Emma said. "When will you get a break again after this weekend?"

"I don't think that would be possible. We'll be filming non-stop from now on."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"A month tops. It shouldn't go on longer than that."

"Fitzzz that means you won't be home for my birthday.." Emma realised.

"Sorry mom... Look I'll see if there's something I can work out to be here on that day, okay?" He said lovingly.

"Okay.." She reached for his hand across the table.

 **xxx**

Olivia's friends arrived at her home at 3pm. All excited to see each other after so long. Work got in their way of hanging out as a group a lot lately.

But today they finally had time to catch up.

Olivia was back in her oversized t-shirt with her hair down - out of her business clothes and updo. She wanted to be comfortable.

"Hey bitch!" Carter greeted stepping through the door after Erin and Alicia.

"Hey Cartier!" She greeted back with her nickname for him.

"I hope you have the wine ready for me. I'm here for a gooood time" He was so extra.

"Of course! I've set everything up out back on the patio guys." She said turning to Erin and Alicia.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Abby will be joining us. I told her about your brazilian boy toy Carter." She chuckled as they made their way outside.

They all got comfortable on the lounge chairs. There were pizza, burgers and fries, buffalo wings, cheese platter and popcorn (mainly for Liv) spreaded on the table.

"This looks so good Liv." Erin said nibbling from the food.

"Well we can't just have good wine, we gotta eat too." Liv said.

 **xxx**

Abby arrived 15 minutes after the others got there.

The group chatted, carter came with some gossip, they roared with laughter just having the best time.

The doorbell interrupted their conversation. Olivia got up up went to open the door. She was having such a good time with her friends that it slipped her mind that Fitz would be stopping by.

"Hiii!!" she greeted awfully giddy. It was that red wine. Carter kept opening another bottle.

"Hi.." he said looking at her amused. "You good?" He asked smirking.

"Great! I've had a little wine." She admitted releasing a snort.

"Am i not getting a hug from my friend?" she asked looking at him with a beaming smile.

Without a word he pulled her close in an embrace. They stood there silently until he eventually stepped away.

"Happy?" Fitz asked smiling.

"Yep. Although i hate that I'm barefoot right now because then your height intimidates me." She said as her friends' loud laughter echoed through the house.

"Do you have company over?"

"Yeah my friends. The ones I said I'll tell you about sometime back when you thought Abby was my only friend." She said poking him in his chest.

"You are overreacting."

"Come on do you wanna meet them? They are all probably drunk by now so please don't freak out. They get pretty weird when they're drunk. Abby's also there." She said starting to walk in the direction where the voices were coming from. Not waiting for him to give her an answer.

As soon as she came back out on the patio with him in tow she could hear the gasps coming from her friends excluding Abby.

"Is that..who i think it is?!?!" Alicia asked mildly freaking out.

"Yep. They're friends." Abby said casually.

"Holy shit. Why didn't Liv share this little piece of information with us?!?" Erin asked.

Meanwhile Carter just stared at the two of them.

Olivia and Fitz could hear everything they were saying.

As they neared the group Olivia introduced him to her three other friends. "Guys this is Fitz. Fitz that's Erin, Carter and Alicia." She said pointing each of them out.

He stepped forward shaking hands with each one of them. "Hey. Nice to meet you. Hey Abby."

They were a bit starstruck.

"You are SO hot!" Carter stated shamelessly.

Fitz stood there awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Carter. No." Liv reprimanded him laughingly.

"Come on your little friend is inside the house. He doesn't like it when i have company over." Liv said as they headed back into her home.

When they were out of earshot Alicia asked confused, "What little friend?"

"Pikachu. They have this weird bond." Abby answered her.

"Oh! Are you sure they're just friends though?" Carter asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes..?" Abby said.

"Why do you sound so unsure??" Erin quipped nursing her glass of wine.

"Stop it you guys. They are just friends. Liv would tell me if it was something more. Anyhow I've hang out with them, there's nothing romantic going on." Abby dismissed their suspicions.

"Okayyy" Carter said unconvinced. He saw something between the two of them. A spark. A connection. Olivia didn't easily allow anyone into her comfort zone. But their friendship seemed very geniune. Real.

 **xxx**

They found Pikachu running through the kitchen playing with his little plush toy.

"Hey buddy!" the dog's ears perked up at the sound of Fitz's voice.

He ran over to him jumping on his legs. "Okay okay calm down I got you" He laughed picking Pikachu up.

"What time will you be bringing him back?" Liv asked hopping on top of the counter. At least now she's eye level with him.

"Um.. you're having so much fun with your friends right now. How about I just keep him at my place and bring him in the morning." He asked hopefully.

"Fitz are you sure!?" She asked shocked at his proposal.

"Yeah it won't be any trouble." He shrugged.

"Okay. If you're 100% sure then it's okay with me. Where are you gonna run?" She asked legs dangling off the counter.

"The pier."

"Why don't you just find a route nearby your home instead? Or are you used to making that 30 minute drive in between Santa Monica and Hollywood Hills by now.?"

"Yeah it's fine and I think he'll like the pier though."

They shared another minute of absolute silence looking at one another when Fitz spoke up. "Alright I think we should get going."

Olivia hopped off the counter. "Okay. I'll walk you guys out. You know this will be his first sleepover?" Liv said as they walked side by side to the door.

"Pika tell your mommy not to worry. We'll be fine."

"Yeah I know. " She said softly.

"So we'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully this one won't be too reckless and show up here with a tattoo of a random girls name." Fitz joked sending Olivia into a fit of laughter.

"I'll kill you Fitzgerald. You better keep him away from any girls! Do you hear me Pika? No girls and no booze. Mommy say so."

"You better listen to your mommy bud, she can be pretty scary even though she's the smallest person ever." He teased her.

"Don't make fun of my height ok. I can't help it that you're a giant." She scoffed.

"You're fine.. Come here." He said sweetly and bent down to hug her goodbye after placing Pika on the floor next to them.

"You look great in that shirt by the way." He spoke softly into her hair.

"Thanks I guess. It's just an oversized t-shirt you know." She said, her face buried contentedly in his chest.

Why does his damn hugs have to feel so freaking good she thought.

"Just take the complement Liv."

"Fineee" She said.

Pikachu started to get impatient and barked until they stood apart.

"Okay buddy. Let's get going." Fitz said picking the dog up again.

"Have fun you two." Liv said as they left.

 **xxx**

Olivia didn't realise they spent almost half an hour talking when she rejoined her friends and they all gave her a look.

"What?!" She asked.

"You and your friend have been gone for a while.. Is there something you'd like to share with us Olivia?" Carter asked looking smug.

"No Carter. Stop that. Can't I talk with my friends now..?" She retorted.

"But he's a hot friend though." He didn't back off.

"Stop it. And he's not gay so don't go and embarrass yourself"

"Fine I'll drop it. But whenever you're ready to come out as a couple I wanna hear all the details." He said still looking smug.

"Shut up."

Olivia had to admit though. Things felt a little different with Fitz lately.. His hugs felt more meaningful. His presence excited her. Their conversations became more deep and they're starting to share more personal information with each other.

And honestly she couldn't remember how boring her life was before he showed up. Bringing laughter and happiness. He had suddenly fulfilled something inside of her that she didn't get from her job or her friends and family(lovely as they may be)

Was she catching feelings!?!?

Olivia took a huge gulp of wine. Oh shit.


	10. Him and I

Late on saturday, 23:30pm to be exact, Olivia's friends all decided they would rather stay the night and sleep over because they were too drunk.

Erin and Alicia sharing a room, and Abby and Carter in a room.

Olivia laid in her bed trying to fall asleep but she missed her little cuddle buddy. She was so used to Pikachu being on her bed that it felt completely empty without him there.

So instead she opted for her fluffy elephant that Fitz won for her.

Eventually she fell asleep.

 **xxx**

Pikachu woke Fitz up at 7:30am. He needed to be let out to do his business.

Fitz let him out in the backyard then went to the bathroom.

He came back downstairs called for Pikachu to come inside. He had to go shower and didn't want to leave the dog outside.

Freshly showered and dressed in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, he threw on his adidas running shoes that was laying near the bed.

He didn't bother to fix his hair leaving the curls in it's unruly state.

"Pikachu let's get you home buddy!" He yelled down the hall.

 **xxx**

Fitz stood outside Olivia's door with Pikachu in his arms after ringing the doorbell twice.

Maybe i should've called first he thought to himself.

As he was about to take out his phone to dial her number the door opened. Abby was standing there on the other side still in yesterday's clothes and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning. Um.. I'm assuming Liv's still sleeping?" Fitz questioned.

"Uh no actually. She's just in the bathroom. Come on in." Abby said stepping aside.

"Thanks."

Fitz placed Pika down and followed Abby to the kitchen where Carter, Erin and Alicia sat at the island, each nursing a cup of coffee looking tired.

"Hey, good morning." Fitz greeted.

"Morning. Wow if i knew you'd be here so early I would've fixed myself up." Carter joked just as Liv made her way into the kitchen.

She looked like she just stepped out of the shower. Hair tied into a bun on top of her head and dressed in Nike gym shorts and a loose tank top.

Carter eyed her up and down. "Girl did you know he was coming over?! You could've given us a warning you know. I look like crap while you waltz in here all fresh faced." He complained.

Liv gave him a look then said, "I had to take a shower Carter, i woke up feeling terrible. And it's all your fault. Why did you make us drink so much?"

"Hey we hadn't seen each other in so long, a good turn up was necessary."

Olivia finally turned towards Fitz who was leaning against the fridge watching her and Carter's back and forth bickering.

"Hi.." She said going over to him.

"Hi. I brought your baby. He didn't get drunk, hook up with anyone or got a tattoo." He smiled brightly.

There were four pairs of eyes watching them intently.

Liv was standing with her back turned towards them but could feel them staring.

"Liv..I think Carter is undressing me with his eyes.." He said in a low voice.

Olivia turned back towards her friends and shook her head laughing.

"Come on." She pulled him slightly by his shirt and lead him out of the kitchen towards the living room.

She heard Carter yell "Yas bitch!" after after them. Causing both her and Fitz to chuckle.

Olivia got on the sofa feet first, sitting cross legged. Pikachu came barrelling towards her jumping on her lap.

"Heyy sweet baby. Where were you sneaking around?" She cooed.

Fitz sat down next to her stretching his legs out in front of him leaning back, totally at ease.

"Were you on your best behaviour for uncle Fitz?" Olivia asked rubbing the dog's belly.

"He was very well behaved. Weren't you boy?" Fitz said.

"He's such a good dog. Yes you are." She cooed again.

"Ugh I missed him last night. So I cuddled up with my fluffy elephant instead." She pouted adorably.

"He's not a little boy anymore Liv, You gotta allow him to grow up." He teased.

"Shut up. He's my baby." She grabbed a cushion and hit him with it.

Fitz grabbed the cushion from her and laughed. "See there you go again acting out violence in front of him. You have to stop that."

She chuckled, "I'll do whatever i want." she said smartly.

"Oh yeah?" He asked throwing the cushion back at her.

"Fitz!" she gasped.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Their banter was interrupted by Fitz's phone ringing.

"Hey man. I'm surprised you're not drunk yet it's your birthday after all." He greeted Brad.

Olivia sat quietly listening to his side of the conversation.

"When's Stephen and Charlie flying in?"

"Oh okay. No man I doubt I'll be there, I'm flying to Georgetown tonight."

"Lunch? Yeah okay sure. See you later." He hang up.

Turning his attention back on Olivia he said, "It's Brad's birthday today. He's having a party at Harrison's nightclub. But since I'm leaving tonight I'm just gonna join him and the guys for lunch." He informed her.

"Oh okay... Are you ready to see your dad?" she asked.

"Yea I think I am. Better late than never."

"Hey would you like to stay for breakfast?" She changed the topic.

"Do you think I'll be able to survive a whole morning in Carter's presence?" he joked.

"Don't worry I'll kick his ass if he tries to hit on you. Come on." she said getting up holding out her hand for him.

Pikachu jumping off her lap going about his own business.

"Alright." he flashed her a smile taking her hand getting up. But before she could start making her way to the kitchen he pulled her in for a hug. His arms securely around her waist.

He stood back and said, "There. Now I'm good to start my day."

Olivia blushed staring at him.

"Come on. I'm starving." He said with a goofy grin.

Olivia turned around and walked straight ahead.

Does he know I'm starting to like him as more than just a friend? she thought but pushed the thought aside.

Fitz noticed Liv was a bit different today. Not in a bad way but he could sense something was different and she was a little more affectionate but he didn't mind.

What he couldn't forget though was the way she pulled him by his shirt this morning.. Shit he wanted to kiss her so bad.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the chatter of her friends in the kitchen.

"You guys done making out?" Carter said earning uncontrollable snickering from Erin.

"Carter!!" Abby scolded him.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Carter don't make me kick you out of my house. If you don't shut up now you're not getting any breakfast." Liv said sternly.

"Okayy jeeez." he lifted his hands up in innocence.

"You're all helping by the way." Liv said putting her on her apron.

"See you've upset her now you idiot. You know I'm useless in a kitchen." Alicia pinched Carter.

 **xxx**

"That was the best breakfast I've had in a while. Thanks Liv." Erin said, everyone nodding in agreement.

After breakfast everyone joined in on clean up duty.

Olivia was now saying goodbye to her friends out front while Fitz waited for her in the living room. He had a few more hours to spare before he had to leave for Brad's birthday lunch and after that he should get ready to leave for the airport. So really this would be the last time they would be spending time together for at least a month due to his filming schedule.

When she came back in she saw him busy typing on his phone.

Plopping down next to him she sighed.

"I can't remember the last time i drank as much as i did last night. That damn Carter. I had fun though. It was great to hang out with them again."

He placed his phone down next to him. Always trying to focus all his attention on her. "Yeah i didn't know you had it in you."

"I thought you were also gonna head on home now.." She said reaching for the remote to switch on the television.

"And here i thought you enjoyed my company. Are you kicking me out Olivia??" Fitz said pretending to be hurt.

"I do enjoy your company." she spoke softly. "I just figured you'd go home now to get ready for your lunch with Brad and the guys."

"Nah I'm in no hurry. I still got 2 hours to kill."

"Okay.. And you're flying out tonight right?" she asked looking at him not really paying attention to the television.

"Yes. I won't be home for a month. We'll be finishing up the movie."

She didn't know he'd be away for that long.

Fitz could see it kinda threw her off.

"I'll call you everyday though don't worry" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Fitz no you don't have to do that. You'll be busy working. I wouldn't want to be a distraction."She said still maintaining eye contact with him. The television playing in the background.

"But you'll be a good distraction though." he smirked.

"Don't be cute. Don't you have be focused and whatnot to stay in character.?"

"I'm good at what I do.."

Liv chuckled. "Do you want to know something interesting?"

"Yes!" he said getting comfortable. Kicking off his shoes and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I've only ever seen one of your movies." She said amused.

"Wow.. Really!?"

"Really." she smiled

"Olivia I'm disappointed." He said in a serious tone.

"if you want to make me feel bad it's not going to work." She said matching his tone.

"How about we watch one now?" He suggested.

"Um no. Wouldn't that be weird for you to watch yourself?" She pulled a face.

"No.."

"You can be so cocky you know that."

"I can't help it.." he shrugged.

Olivia giggled at his silliness before turning her attention back to the television.

"Hry Liv can i ask you something.." Fitz said while staring at her side profile. She was literally a goddess.

"Sure." She asked without looking at him.

"Um.. When we started hanging out Harrison mentioned something about a guy that broke your heart. Used you..." He trailed off.

"I don't really like to talk about that..." She said in a whisper.

He didn't want to push her. But he really wanted to know who scarred such a good, kind hearted, loving individual. She didn't deserve such treatment.

So instead he decided to open up to her about the person that left him scarred. "The girl that i loved once when i was younger. You know.. the one that slept with my dad. Her name was Mellie. After I found out about the two of them I immediately broke up with her. Yes it fucking hurt because..my own dad! Who does that to their child. And because they didn't hurt me enough she and my dad continued their fling or whatever they called it. I wrote him off. I didn't want him in my life. I didn't want to see him, hear from him. Nothing. I hated him. It took me a while to get over it because i thought i knew what love was when i found her and if it ended up hurting that bad than i didn't want to experience it again. But then i realised i just loved her. I wasn't in love with her. I didn't have her on my mind 24/7. I didn't feel all warm and fuzzy when we kissed. I didn't care about my mother's opinion of her (which should be important). She was never my whole world."

He noticed Olivia was now looking at him with a lot of emotion in her eyes.

He continued. "That's the kind of love i want though. I want someone who means the world to me." he said looking dreamily at her.

Olivia wanted to just hold him in that moment. It broke her to see him so...exposed.

"I'm gonna forgive my dad.. when I'm going to visit him at the hospital."

"Fitz..." she said turning to reaching her arm out to place it on his thigh. She wasn't even thinking about her actions. She just wanted to make him feel better.

"I'm over it though. You don't have to feel sorry for me c'mon." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Well Mellie sucks." She scoffed.

Fitz couldn't help but to laugh. "Will you kick her ass if you ran into her somewhere?"

"Totally! I'd do anything for a friend." she wanted to say she'd do anything for _him_ but she decided against it.

"Thank you." He said brushing his thumb over her soft delicate hand.

Sitting in silence for a minute, retreated her hand from his thigh and started speaking.

"His name was Edison. My career was just taking off and by that time we've been together for a good few months. He felt i owed him for his support throughout everything. And yet he didn't allow me to talk to other guys, look in their direction even. He became so possessive, I broke up with him. But oh he made it very clear that i was famous now so i couldn't just dump him. He'll turn it into some scandal making me look bad. I stayed, thinking that if i just give him what he wanted he'll ease up. Nope."

At this point Fitz wanted to strangle this guy he didn't even know but treated Liv, _His Liv,_ like that.

"Anyway long story short I reached out friends and family. They helped me to take legal action against him. I was free of him but i couldn't trust a guy again. Until now...i guess. I trust you which is weird because you're supposed to be the type of guy i should run from." she said smiling widely looking at him.

"Thank god you got rid of him. Did your brother or dad at least punch him in the damn face?"

Liv thought it was cute how angry he got.

"Yes" she giggled. "My dad fixed his face up real good. No one hurts his baby."

"I trust you too by the way." He said making sure she knows.

"Okay enough of this sombre mood. Why do we look like we about to hit up a gym? she said gesturing to their sporty outfits.

Fitz laughed. "Nah you wouldn't be able to keep up with me in a gym."

"I got crazy stamina Fitzgerald." she said smirking.

Fitz almost choked. If this woman knew what she was doing to him.

"Yeah I'll believe it when i see it." he challenged making her laugh.

 **xxx**

They continued talking and joking until Fitz realised it's time for him to get going.

Olivia was just coming back into the living room after giving Pikachu his lunch.

She saw him standing - ready to leave.

"You're leaving.."

"Yea..Will you be able to cope without me for a month?" He asked humouresly.

"Pfft yeah! I won't even miss you." She joked.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't"

"Just admit it."

"What's there to admit though?"

He grabbed both her hands into his. "Say it. You'll miss me."

"You can't force me" she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Did you know what i found out about you?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"No. What?" she's still giggling.

"You're ticklish. I've noticed it when i poked you in your ribs one time and you almost jumped through the roof. So.. Say you'll miss me or Mr Tickles comes out." He says gripping her by the waist when she wanted to backup.

"Fitz! I have other friends that can keep me company you know."

"Yeah but are they as funny as me? I got the best jokes." He said still keeping his firm hold on her waist.

"You're not that funny." She said playfully trying to push him away.

"Ugh Liv I gotta go." His phoned has pinged a few times - most likely notifications from the guys waiting on him. "So can we just get this over with."

"So you won't leave until I say that I'll miss you?"

"You're dragging this out. Do you want to get tickled?"

She didn't answer him

"Fine. I'll count down from 5. You better decide and quick." he stated.

Olivia said nothing, simply looking at him.

"Okay. 5"

"4"

"3"

Still no reaction from Liv.

"2...i see you're trying to be tough." he added.

"1"

Fitz was in for the shock of his life because the moment he finished his countdown Olivia leaned in - standing on the tip of her toes - her heart rate beating rapidly placing the most soft, passionately sweet kiss on his lips. Her arms snaking around his neck.

It didn't last long but he was gone. That kiss ended him.

She pulled back. Arms still around his neck. Their lips still brushing against each other. He felt her breath hot on his lips when she spoke. "I'm going to miss you Fitz."

He didn't say anything. No inappropriate joke. No sarcastic comment. Nothing. He just pulled her into a heartfelt embrace.

They let go of one another. Both staring at each other with sparkling eyes.

He smiled so widely at her.

"You have to get going." She giggled.

They moved in sync towards the front door.

Fitz had one foot out the door when he turned to her and placed a sweet, tender kiss of his own on her soft lips. "I'll miss you more. Bye Livvie"

He made his way to his car and she watched him drive down the road before stepping back inside and closing the door.

She was so giddy she couldn't think straight.


	11. I Will Be Your Remedy (01-29 00:45:45)

Olivia just arrived at work on Monday midday - she had some paperwork to complete.

She made it to the back of her shop where her office was situated and sat behind her desk. She was just about take on the pile of documents when her phone rang. Fitz.

She grinned stupidly and quickly answered the call.

"Hii.." Fitz could hear the smile in her voice which lead to him grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi. You sound rather happy on this blue monday. Didn't anyone tell you on Monday's you're supposed to be grim and not in the mood for people?" There he goes again with his humour.

"Sorry. Didn't get the memo." she said and they shared a laugh.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"I just got to work. I have some paperwork to do. You?" She leaned back in her chair.

"You only just went to work? Liv it's the middle of the day over there.." He said mentally calculating the time difference.

"Well i spent the morning busy with meetings so i decided to come in now instead of waiting until tomorrow morning to complete these documents. And besides... i might as well keep myself busy since my _best friend_ isn't here." She said light hearted.

Fitz laughed. "Okay see now you just wanna start trouble making me best friend. Abby will kill me. You know how possessive she is over you."

"You are still so scared of her." She chuckles.

"I'm not!"

"Uh huh. Wait till i tell her you kissed me. She's gonna cut off your balls." Olivia teased him.

"What? Okay excuse me but I'm pretty sure you were the one that kissed me!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"See you _are_ scared of her!"

"No i am not. I'll show you. Next time I'm kissing you in front of her. I'm fearless."

"Who says you'll get to kiss me again."

Fitz groaned. "Livvie you should be so happy I'm in another city... You acting way too smart over this phone."

That nickname again. She loved it yesterday when he blurted it out and she loves it now. She could get used to it.

"I am smart Fitzy." she kept teasing.

"Yes you are. That decision you made to kiss me yesterday...totally smart choice!"

She blushed. "I'd do it again..." she admitted shyly.

Ah fuck. He already knew this was going to be the longest damn month ever. He would give anything to be with her right now.

"I like you Liv.." He said, jokes aside. "I really like you and i want to spend more time with you. Do you think we can do that when I'm back?"

She didn't answer straight away so he continued, "If you say yes now I'll throw in a kiss or two."

Olivia felt a fluttering in her tummy. "Okay now that's a sweet deal." She said with light laughter then continued in a serious tone. "I would like to spend more time with you too Fitz."

He was excited. She gave him the go ahead. He was going to sweep her off her feet.

"Great! You just made me high-five a complete stranger by the way."

"What?" she giggled. "Your are SO silly."

After listening to her giggling for a moment he spoke up again, "Hey Liv I gotta go. I'm in the hospital elevator right now headed to my father... I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Okay.." she said then added, "Hey remember you're going there to forgive him.. if anything else happens just keep it together alright?"

"Okay. Bye Livvie."

 **xxx**

Fitz entered his father's room and stood in the doorway for a minute. He hadn't seen him in such a long time. So he stood there watching him.

He then proceeded to enter and make his presence known.

Elliott Grant looked up at the figure coming towards him. His baby boy. His only son.

"Fitz.." He said in a low voice getting teary eyed.

"Hi...dad." It felt weird to call him dad again after so long.

"You're here.." Elliot said trying to prop himself up on his bed breathing heavily while doing so.

He had a heart condition and there was nothing left the doctor's could do for him.

"I am.." Fitz said sitting down on the chair next to his father's bed. "How are you? considering the circumstances.." He doesn't even know why he asked that because he could see his father looked very weak.

"I am so happy to see you." Elliot said instead of answering the question about his wellbeing.

"You could've chosen not to come and see me..but you did. I'm..I'm so sorry for the pain that I've caused you. Causing your mother to leave, not being a good enough father, disappointing you. I'm sorry for all of it and..and i hope..that you can forgive me one day." Elliot got emotional.

Fitz stared at him. He really wished things could've been different with his dad. Sometimes he did actually miss him.

When Fitz was a young boy he idolised his dad. Too bad his father had to go and mess it all up.

He laid his hand on the man's arm. "I do forgive you. We can't go back and change what happened. But I want you to know that I forgive you. At the end of the day you're still my dad and even though things turned out the way it did, I still have some good memories left of us."

Elliot couldn't believe it. Fitz sounded so geniune. He was so proud of the man his son became. A better man than him.

They talked some more. Fitz telling him about his career and how his mom's doing.

"Well dad I um..I have to go now." He said standing up.

Elliot grabbed a hold on his hand. "I love you son."

Fitz squeezed his hand in return. "I know dad." He said with sad eyes.

"Bye..it was nice to see again." Fitz said making his way out of the room.

 **xxx**

After leaving the hospital Fitz had to go to the airport to catch his flight to Atlanta.

He arrived there at noon.

Settling in his hotel room, he took a shower and then decided to take a nap. He was barely asleep 20 minutes when his phone's blaring ringing woke him up.

It was his mother.

"Hi mom.." he said, voice thick with sleep.

"Fitz.." her voice sounded strange.

"Mom..is everything okay?" He asked. Now wide awake. Listening attentive.

"It's your father.. His sister just phoned me. He passed away 10 minutes ago." She said emotionally.

Fitz had tears forming in his eyes. Did his father just wait for him before taking his last breath? Was he fighting each day waiting for me..to make amends with me?

Fitz had a lot of thoughts running through his head right now.

"I just visited him this morning.." Fitz said filled with mixed emotions.

"That's good though. The two of you got to talk at least." Emma said sincerely.

"Yeah.. we had a good talk. I even laughed at one of his jokes." Fitz chuckled lightly.

"How are you feeling son? You just lost your dad."

"I mean figuratively I lost him long ago. But this..this is so real, you know?!.."

"Yeah..well just hang in there. I'll contact his sister again to hear about the funeral and everything okay.. Bye Fitz."

"See you mom. Thanks for letting me know."

 **xxx**

Time passed rather slowly ever since he got the news about his father. It was 9pm now and so far he has had 3 glasses of scotch currently nursing on his fourth.

He wanted to clear his head. Because all of a sudden he couldn't get his dad off of his mind. Mentally replaying all of the good times they shared.

His phone rang again. It was Olivia.

He picked up.

"Hi..are you okay? Your mother phoned me and told me about your dad.." she said concerned and the sound of her voice made him feel a little better already.

The thing is, Emma knew how Fitz gets in situations like this. So she reached out to Olivia. Her son needed a friend right now. He needed her.

"Liv..? Is it supposed to hurt like this? I mean we weren't even close." He said sadly.

"Fitz listen to me. Yes it is suppose to hurt because it's your dad. You share a bond. He messed up, yes. But how does one unlove a parent? It's because deep down you still had love for him..that's why it hurts. And it's okay for you to feel this way. You don't have to fight it. Just give it time."

Liv really could make everything better.

"I hear you Livvie.. Thank you." He said.

"Are you at the hotel in Atlanta?" She asked and he remembered he forgot to text her earlier to say he arrived safely.

"Yeah.. Just sitting here. Drinking scotch." He told her.

"Okay." She wasn't about to judge him for getting drunk right now.

"What? I thought my mom would've told you to try and talk me out of getting drunk." He said taking a gulp of the strong liquid.

"She did actually. But you're a big boy. I can't tell you what to do."

"I kinda want you to tell me what to do right now Liv.." He sighed.

"Go to sleep.. take a shower and go to sleep." She said in a caring voice.

"That's it!?" He asked loudly. Clearly he was a bit tipsy.

"Yes. Do it for me.." Liv spoke softly.

He was quiet for a moment. "Okay." He answered simply.

"Thank you." She smiled as if he could see her.

"Anything for you.." He spoke honestly.

"Alright. I'll call again tomorrow. Goodnight Fitz."

"G'night Livvie."

 **xxx**

After hanging up the phone Olivia went to pour herself a glass of wine. It broke her to see/hear him being so hurt and sad. And she couldn't even hold him right now to make him feel better.

It couldn't hurt going to Atlanta for a day could it? She pondered.

She didn't have anything important to do business wise so she could get away for a day or two..

Besides he would've done the same thing for her...


	12. Kiss It Better

Olivia arrived at the Four Seasons hotel, Atlanta on Tuesday night at 7pm. She called Emma last night to get the details of where Fitz is staying. She wanted to surprise him.

So here she stood now in front of his suite knocking softly on the door. She wanted to laugh. They weren't supposed to see each for at least a month. And yet here she was - only two days after he left. That kiss really changed things.

Fitz was lazily spread out on the couch watching the day's sporting highlights shirtless and barefooted with just his gym shorts on. He was exhausted. More emotionally than physically.

He found it odd when he faintly heard someone knocking on his door.

It can't be some fans messing around can it? Surely they didn't know he was staying in this suite.

Squinting his eyes to look through the peephole he thought he was seeing things.

No fucking way!

Swinging the door open his heart wanted to burst from joy and happiness. She was really here. For him. Looking gorgeous as fuck.

She wore her hair in it's natural curls and he loved it. He thought she looked really cute.

Olivia had the biggest smile on her face when the door opened revealing his shocked expression.

"Liv!? What are you doing here!?"

"Do you always open your door half naked?" She joked. It was actually the first time she saw him shirtless and damn did he have a good body. He was ripped but not too over the top. Just the right amount of muscles. Her eyes scanned his body up and down.

He noticed she was checking him out and smirked. "If you have a perfect body like mine..why hide it?"

She laughed then said, "Are you going to invite me in or not!?"

"Oh shit sorry. Yeah c'mon in." He said taking her travel bag from her.

"Thanks" She said walking in.

 **xxx**

Fitz placed her travelling bag next to the couch while she stood in the middle of the sitting room looking at it's surroundings.

He came up to her. They gazed at each other until Fitz pulled her into a tight hug. His face nestled into her hair.

Pulling back from the embrace Liv looked at him. "Aren't you going to offer me something to eat or drink?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes but first I'm gonna offer you a kiss.." he smirked leaning in.

Olivia wanted to melt. She felt hypnotised by looking into his blue orbs. "Okay." Liv breathed out.

Fitz wasted no time. Pulling her closer as she locked her arms around his neck. He brought one hand to her cheek and stroked it softly.

Fitz's lips captured hers and it felt like heaven. They shared a sweet, tender kiss. After a while he let his lips linger on hers -about to pull away but his eyes popped open when Olivia bit his lip slightly. Knowing exactly what she wanted he deepened the kiss. Completely taking charge. His tongue swirling around in her mouth. It was electrifying.

They finally broke apart. Foreheads resting against each other. Breathless.

Liv untangled her arms from around his neck and rested her hands on his bare chest.

"Are you always that nice to your guests. Offering kisses?" She teased.

"No. Just my VIP guests." He gave her another quick peck. "Great! now that we got that out of the way..Would you like something to eat or drink?" He said laughing.

"You're terrible.." She said moving out of his grasp to get comfortable on the couch. "I'd like some water though. I'm not really hungry."

He made a quick trip to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water.

"Liv did you leave Pikachu home alone.?" He asked sitting down next to her - handing her the bottled water.

"I came all the way here to support you through a difficult time and you're worried about my dog!?" She playfully hit him with the water bottle.

"Ow! What's so wrong about that? He's my boy."

"No he isn't and I'm going to have a serious talk with him regarding this friendship of yours." She said sternly.

Fitz laughed at her then reached over to take her hand in his. "I appreciate you being here Olivia. You don't understand how much that means to me. Honestly. Thank you for coming all the way out here to comfort me. I have to admit I've been in an awful mood until now." He was serious.

"You're welcome." she smiled sweetly back at him. "Hey Fitz...are you really okay?"

"I am. I'm fine Liv."

"Last night you were drinking.." she trailed off staring ahead of her.

"Hey Liv look at me.. I'm okay. You were right. I just needed time. I think I was more upset due to the fact that I've written him off as my dad and yet it hit me hard when he died. That's why I needed a drink...I was confused about my feelings."

"Okay.. I'm just glad you didn't do anything you'd regret." she said.

"Liv.. I'll be honest. I did think about going out - hit up a bar and get wasted to numb the pain because that's what I do..used to do.."

She turned her head towards him. "What changed your mind..?"

"You..my mom. I guess. I promised her I'll get better. Be better. So i didn't want to disappoint any of you. And i couldn't imagine jeopardising what we have for a night out." He was being so open with her.

"Fitz.. Thank you for telling me that." she smiled. "So do you know when the funeral is?"

"No not yet. My mom said she'd let me know."

"Okay. Well I'm glad you're doing fine now."

"Yeah all thanks to you." He flashed her a smile. "Anyway how long are you staying?" He asked.

"Oh i fly back to LA tomorrow evening. It's a quick visit I know but I have to go sort out the details for launch which is in 2 weeks time." She answered.

"Hey no I get it. I'm just happy you're here now."

 **xxx**

The pair stayed up and talked until 11pm when Liv started to get sleepy.

"Liv you can go sleep in my room.. I'll just take the couch." Fitz suggested.

"Oh..Are you sure?" Liv completely forgot to think about sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah. Go on. I can see that you're tired."

"Okay.. Goodnight." She said getting up.

"Woah hey hold on!" He got up and stood in front of her.

"What!?" She was so confused.

He took her face in his hands and caressed her blushing cheeks with his thumbs. His touch relaxes her.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asks sheepishly.

She found it cute that he asked.

"I think I'll sleep a lot better if you do." She smiled.

He bent down, kissed her on each cheek and then passionately attacked her mouth. She felt paralysed.

Her hands roaming on his well structured chest and abs - unfortunately he had thrown on a shirt earlier covering his outstanding body.

Fitz had to pull back, her touch was mesmerising on his body and he don't want to lose control.

"Goodnight Livvie." He said placing a final kiss on her forehead.

 **xxx**

When Liv woke up the next day there was a note from Fitz on her pillow. It read: _Good morning Livvie. Sorry for leaving so early. I already ordered breakfast for you, it's on the coffee table inside. I'll be back at 2pm and I'll bring lunch. Oh and Liv? I'm the only one allowed to open the door half naked. I left my key card there for you so no surprises when i come knocking later on okay?_

Olivia was not even fully awake yet but the last part of that note made her cackle.

She went into the sitting room spotting the breakfast he ordered for her and finished it in no time. She didn't have an appetite last night but today was a different story.

After the nutritious breakfast she decided to take a shower.

Liv used the day to go out. She wanted to get her hair done - straightening it, that way she won't need to rush around when she arrives back in LA.

Of course she had to make sure nobody noticed her coming out of Fitz's suite. She didn't need her face on some gossip site.

Her outing was quick - one and a half hours max. She found a nice little salon that did a pretty good job with her hair.

She arrived back at the hotel at a quarter to one and changed out of her skinny jeans, floral top and heels into one of Fitz's t-shirts that she found over the chair in the bedroom. She wanted to be comfortable since she'd be cooped up here for the rest of the day. Aaaaand maybe because she wanted to get a reaction out of Fitz.

So at 2:10pm when he returned from set - knocking on the door. She mischievously smiled and went to open it.

"Hi you're back.." She said innocently.

Fitz took in the sight in front of him and groaned. "God.." He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Olivia..didn't you get my note??" He asked trying to keep it together. She looked so fuckin hot in his shirt.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He said tilting his head slightly.

"What?" She acted clueless turning around and leaving the door open for him.

He walked inside closing the door behind him. He joined her on the couch with their lunch, placing it in front of them.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at him. He made sure there was a very big space between the two of them on the couch.

"I'm confused.. You've seen me at my home so many times wearing just an oversized t-shirt, so why are you acting so weird right now." She giggled.

Fitz just busied himself with opening the takeaway containers so that they could eat.

"I'm not acting weird.." He said shrugging.

Liv shifted closer to him. "I think you are."

He stopped with what he was doing and turned to her. "You're freakin beautiful and hot and sexy and gorgeo-"

"Woah okay there buddy, keep some of those complements for another day." She laughed again.

"Not funny okay!. Look i don't want us to move too fast but i can't promise that I'll be able to keep my hands to myself while you look so good in my shirt." He smirked.

She leaned in and pecked him on his lips.

"C'mon let's eat I'm starving." She said making him smile.

"I see you got your hair done. It looks beautiful." Fitz complemented her.

"Thanks."

They continued to eat and talk and joke around. He could spend all day with her like this and never get tired Fitz thought to himself.

 **xxx**

Olivia was currently coming from the bedroom with her travelling bag ready to leave. She was kinda bummed

These two days has been great. Fitz was so sweet and caring even though she was here to take care of him.

She met him halfway waiting for her by the door.

"You all set?" He asked looking to see if she got everything.

"Yep."

"I've organised a car to take you to the airport." He told her.

"Thanks.. So i guess I'll be seeing you in 3 weeks and 4 days..?

She was counting down the days.

He noticed the sad look on her face.

Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her close. "Heyyy don't make that face.." he said kissing her forehead.

"Sorry.. I'm just being silly." She mumbled laying her head down on his chest.

"No you're not. It's okay. We'll facetime everyday, you'll get sick of me." He joked.

There was a quiet silence. She breathed in his scent and he rubbed her back soothingly.

Then a naughty grin appeared on his face. His one hand moving down her lower back until he groped her ass.

She started to laugh into his chest. "You've wanted to do that for so long haven't you?" She said still nestled into him.

"You have no idea. He joined in on her laughter.

"It feels really good." He squeezed it. "So firm, well rounded." He now had both of his hands inspecting her ass.

Olivia was laughing uncontrollably.

"Fitz stop it." She now looked at him amused.

"There. Now I can let you go since you're smiling again." He hated when she looked so sad a few minutes ago.

"You always know how to cheer me up." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Call me when you get home okay?" Fitz said sweetly.

"I will."

He kissed her deeply..slowly. Their tongues dancing around each other.

"That should do until next time we see each other." He said pulling back.

"Oh and give this one *pecks her lips* to Pikachu." He grinned.

"What if i decide to be selfish and keep that one for myself instead?" she giggled.

"You're cute." He chuckled and placed another peck on her lips. "Now that one you _have_ to give to my boy okay? I'll ask him if he received it and you know he'll tell on you."

Olivia shook her head in amusement and gave him long, tight hug.

"Alright. I had fun here with you Mr. Grant. See you soon."

"It's been only a pleasure. Thanks again for coming here. I appreciate it."

He opened the door for her. "Bye Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."

And with that she was off..


	13. Best Part

Two weeks had passed since Olivia's visit to Fitz in Atlanta. The spoke on the phone everyday, always learning new things about one another with each call/facetime. Like each other's birth dates. Olivia's birthday was September 5th and Fitz was a christmas eve baby, celebrating his birthday on December 24th. Fitz also learned that Olivia's family are all from Louisiana. New Orleans to be exact. Her mother moved to the home town of her dad, Georgetown, after they got married.

She told him about her brother Benjamin and his little family.

They enjoyed getting know each other better.

Olivia learned that Fitz didn't come from a very big family. He was obviously an only child but he grew up very close with his cousin Hank.

Fitz always wanted to become an actor because he got to be someone else for a while.

And when Fitz asked Olivia if being a fashion designer was her dream since day one she said no. For her it was a hobby - sketching..designing. She wanted to be a teacher then a doctor..she really didn't know. And since she couldn't decide she then focused all of her time and energy into becoming a designer. She never knew she would make it this big. But she didn't have any regrets whatsoever. Designing was her passion now. She gets to express herself into her clothes.

 **xxx**

Right now Olivia was out at dinner with Abby and Carter.

"So Liv, are you ready for the big night tomorrow?" Abby asked referring to Olivia's launch party.

"Yes! So ready!" She said excitedly.

"Who's decision was it to make Leo Bergen the brand spokesperson?" Carter asked intrigued.

"We had a few options but I thought he would be a great fit with the brand." Liv said munching on her steak.

Leo Bergen is the current world no.2 mens tennis player. He is 28 years old and very popular right now.

Olivia thought Fitz would've been the perfect fit though but she doesn't want to mix her personal and professional life.

"Well it was a great choice. He is hot but he ain't Fitzgerald Grant hot." Carter said winking.

"Carter seriously? Everytime we hang out you talk about Fitz." Liv said. Her and Abby snickering.

"Olivia I think it's the world's biggest mystery how you are able to control yourself around that man. He is a whole ass meal, dessert included!" He said. Not really having a filter for that mouth of his.

Abby and Olivia was now full out laughing at their friend and his thirst for Fitz.

"Ugh you have received a damn gift Liv. Why do you refuse to open it?" Carter had the weirdest analogies.

"Because he's my friend Carter." If only you knew..Liv thought.

"Well unfriend him then. Girl when was the last time you got some??" He continued.

"Carter you don't ask a lady that." Abbysaid jokingly.

"Is it bad if I said i don't know.." Liv winced

"See! All the more reason for you to enjoy that meal."

"Stop it!"

"But he's right though Liv.. You need to get you some. I bet Fitz wouldn't mind either. I've noticed the way he looks at you.." Abby joined in.

"Abby don't you also start now.." Liv sighed.

Carter almost spit out his wine when he had a flashback, "Oh shit remember that morning he came over to your house bringing Pikachu.. He had sweatpants on and oh god I couldn't help but stare at his package!"

"Carter don't be disgusting." Abby scolded him.

Olivia chuckled at him, "He noticed you staring y' know.. He told me you were undressing him with your eyes."

Carter's face lit up. "Really!?"

"That's not something to be proud of Carter!" Liv half yelled at him.

"Anyway let's get going. Tomorrow's going to be a looong day." Liv said pushing her empty plate forward.

"Carter are you paying for dinner?" Abby teased him.

"Since when do I spoil the two of you?"

"Since we know you're cheating on your old-rich boyfriend with that brazilian boy toy." Abby smirked.

"I hate you!" he laughed taking out his card to pay for their meal. "This is the last time."

 **xxx**

Olivia woke up at 5am on Friday morning. Today was the day. She was so excited.

The launch will be held at the her home. The space would be transformed into an interactive event. Her men's range which is branded Gladiators, is kicking off with the Spring/Summer collection.

Her parents will arrive at noon to be present tonight.

Liv also invited Fitz's mother. Emma was of course over the moon when she received the invitation, profusely thanking Olivia.

She laid in bed for a bit then decided to call Fitz.

The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hi tiny" He answered witty.

"Why did I even bother calling you." She said trying to sound annoyed.

Fitz let out a boisterous laugh. "Okayy I'm sorry. Good morning, how are you?"

"I don't appreciate the fact that you make fun of my size. I'm just fine in this 5ft4 body of mine thank you very much!"

"Yes i agree. Thats a very fiiine body of yours." She could picture him looking smug as hell right now.

"Are you on set yet?" Liv asked.

"No we start a bit later today. I was out for a run. Just stepped out of the shower when you called. Why are you up so early? Isn't it 5am over there Liv?"

"I guess I'm too excited to sleep."

"But you should rest. You have a big day ahead and it'll probably be exhausting." He was so caring.

"Hey don't worry I'll be just fine.. I told you a while ago I had crazy stamina. Looks like you still don't believe me." She giggled.

"And I remember telling you I'll believe it when I see it.." He said seductively.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I could really do with one of your hugs right now.. As excited as I am for tonight, I'm also kind of nervous. This is my first time designing menswear..What if people hate it??" She said in a whisper.

"Livvie.. You're great at what you do. You're being compared to some of the world's best designers. I am certain tonight will be great. And I wish I was there to give you the biggest hug ever."

"Thank you and I guess I'll just have to wait a few more days for that hug.."

"But it'll be worth it right?" He said with a smile evident in his voice.

"Yes, It'll be worth it... Anyway I'm gonna go now. I have stuff to take care of and you have work to do.. bye Fitz."

"Bye Livvie..Good luck with tonight."

Fitz threw his phone on the bed and continued to pack up his clothes. He was flying back to LA later on and would still be able to attend Olivia's launch.

They have been putting in a lot of hours on set and managed to wrap the movie up earlier then expected.

This also meant he'd be home for his mother's upcoming birthday on sunday.

Fitz planned on taking Olivia out for their first official date. He wants to put a label on their relationship. He wants to be able to call her his girlfriend and show her off. But he also felt like when the time comes and their relationship is out in the open, he was going to have to protect her. Hollywood can get ugly and he had a certain reputation still..although ever since he became friends with Olivia, Fitz hasn't set foot in a bar or club. He didn't have any random hook-ups and he certainly didn't pass out drunk almost every night. He was better, but they didn't see that. But he didn't care..as long as he can be good enough of a man for Olivia. That's all that matters.

 **xxx**

Olivia made had just delivered her opening speech and an introduction to the Gladiator Collection.

The likes of Chadwick Boseman, Jussie Smollet and Bryson Tiller in attendance. Olivia Pope made quite the impression in the fashion industry attracting A-list celebrities.

Models paraded around and the clothes received great reviews from fashion analysts, critics, bloggers and celebrities in attendance.

The overall opinion was that her collection as easy and wearable with stunning fabrics and silhouettes.

Which it was. That was her main goal - to design easy, wearable and comfortable clothing.

Olivia was currently being interviewed by James Novak from Harper's Bazaar.

 **James:** So Olivia what was the process like for this collection?

 **Olivia:** I have to admit James, it was a bit challenging considering this is my first time designing menswear but I'm proud of the outcome.

 **James:** Did you have a muse while working on this collection? Like a boyfriend perhaps *laughs*

 **Olivia:** I have actually never been good at working with a muse. I don't know...maybe for the next collection. Who knows *Liv shrugs*

 **James:** Wait!? So you're saying there might be a muse..someone special hiding somewhere?

 **Olivia:** I'm saying it could be a fun experience using a muse in the future you know, see how it turns out.

 **James:** You thanked your parents earlier on and I saw them here along with your brother. You know some parents would be cautious allowing their child to study fashion/design arguing that it might not work out in the end. But how is it to have such an amazing family that supports you and your craft?

 **Olivia:** Yeah you're right James. I mean I had to really come up with a full presentation when I told my parents this is the career which I ultimately want to follow and grow in. But they were just so great and open minded. I really appreciate their support throughout my career.

 **James:** Well tonight is great. Your collection is stunning, you look amazing as usual! Thanks for your time and inviting us into your home which is beautiful by the way!

 **Olivia:** Thank you James.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile Fitz arrived when the launch was already in full swing. He accepted a Manhattan from one of the wiatrons and made his way further towards the buzzing crowd. The living room and backyard was unrecognisably transformed and filled with people. Soft music playing in the background.

He spotted Olivia talking animatedly with a reporter. He didn't want her to see him just yet so he moved along.

He was stopped by several people making small talk and exchanging pleasantries. To them, he was just on the guest list. But in actuality he was here for a greater purpose.

Fitz stealthily sneaked his way upstairs. He remembered where her bedroom was - he was in there once to retrieve Pikachu.

Pikachu! I wonder where he is tonight..Fitz wondered making his way to her bedroom, manhattan in hand.

When he got there he took out his phone to text her. He really hoped she had her phone with her or close by.

 **F** : Hi. How's the launch?

He enjoyed his drink, standing by her window looking out into the dark sky.

She didn't reply. She must've abandoned her phone for the night.

He stood there for a while contemplating his next move.

Then he remembered! His mother told him during one of their weekly phone calls that she'll be attending Olivia's launch party.

He quickly dialed her number.

"Hello Fitz." She moved to a quieter area.

"Hey mom. Are you at the launch?" He asked.

"Yes! Everything's so beautiful and Olivia looks gorgeous. She even introduced me to her parents as her _special guest_." His mom sounded excited.

"That's great. Listen could you tell Olivia I sent her a package to congratulate her on tonight. Abby told me she had it placed in her bedroom since Liv was so busy. I just want to make sure she gets it." He lied.

"Okay, I'll do that now. She's coming my way." Emma said.

"Alright thanks mom. See you." He hung up the phone.

 **xxx**

"Hey Emma are you still having a good time?" Liv asked coming up towards her.

"Yes. Of course. I know I've said this before but your collection is amazing. I think I'll have to accompany Fitz to your store and get him to buy some pieces for him." She laughed

"Yeah yeah. I think you should." Liv chuckled along.

"Oh! He just called by the way. He said he had a little something delivered for you and one of your friends placed it in your bedroom since you were too busy."

"He did!?" She was surprised that he never informed her about something being delivered.

"Yes.. maybe you should go check because he'll probably phone again to make sure you received it. My son can be very persistent."

Olivia laughed. "Yes he definitely can be. I wonder what it is that he sent. I'm just gonna go make sure my parents are okay then I'll go check it out. Thanks again for coming tonight Emma. I appreciate your support." Liv walked in the opposite direction leading out into the backyard to where her parents and brother. Unfortunately his wife, Nicole couldn't join them because Gracie was a bit ill. She however didn't want Benjamin to miss out on tonight, forcing him to go.

"Liv.. You did amazing sweetie." Maya smiled proudly.

"Thanks mom. I just wanted to check on you guys. Everything still good?"

"Yes we're fine. Are you still good? You know you could probably sit down for a few minutes. You've been going at it all night Livvie."

When her mom called her _Livvie_ she instantly missed Fitz.

"Ok good mom. Promise.. Anyway I have to go take care of something."

"Okay baby. We'll be fine you don't have to continue to check up on us you know." Maya and her daughter shared a laugh.

"Alright fine." Liv said heading back inside.

She made her way upstairs and opened her bedroom door.

Fitz was still there staring out the big window when he heard someone turning the doorknob. He straightened up. He was dressed in navy coloured dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves paired with a brown belt and brown shoes, Oxfords.

Olivia stepped inside closing the door behind her. She didn't see him at first because she wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

"Hi." His voice filled the room. He was now leaning with his back against the window - hands in pockets.

Olivia didn't move, didn't speak. She was just standing there frozen - shocked, staring at him with wide eyes.

He slowly moved towards her, taking her in. His mother was right. She looked gorgeous. Wearing a little black dress (her own design) and a pair of heels that made her legs look so sexy.

When he reached her he took her hands in his. Clasping it together. As if to assure her he's really here.

"Hi.." He said again smiling adoringly at her.

"You're...here? When? How?" She looked so cute with that confused frown.

"I'm here Liv." Fitz said simply.

"I missed you." She confessed and embraced him in a hug. She needed to feel his touch.

"I've missed you too Livvie." He said kissing the top of her head.

They stood like that until she pulled back. He gave her all the time she needed.

"I'm so glad that you're here. You've just made my entire night better." She said smiling happily.

"You look absolutely beautiful Liv. Congrats again. Looks like the night turned out to be a huge success."

"Thank you.. Yes I'm happy with the way it turnes out."

He stared at her lips the whole time she was talking.

"So are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked chuckling.

Fitz smiled foolishly and craned his neck down to capture her lips. There was a hunger from both. The kiss was intense and passionate.

Fitz's hands cupped her butt and she smiled into their kiss.

Her hands all up in his curls. She loved how soft his hair felt.

Fitz moved from her lips to her jawline, placing light kisses down towards her neck. Then he started his onslaught.

Olivia felt weak. She moaned slightly when his lips made contact with her neck.

Fitz pushed her up against the bedroom door bringing his one hand to her thigh and using the other one to caress her cheek as he connected his lips on hers once more.

Olivia felt like she was about to lose control and so she pulled away. She didn't want to but she had to. She was hosting an event downstairs and her house were full of people. Now was the worst time to allow Fitz to have his way with her.

She managed to push him off. "We can't..not now" She breathed heavily. Her lips swollen.

"I know.. I'm sorry." Fitz said running his hand through his hair.

"No don't be.." She pecked him lightly, resting her hands on his chest.

Olivia suddenly started laughing. "Hey you know what would be awkward? If i see your mom and she asks me if i received your package." Olivia's body shook as she laughed. "I almost did!"

Fitz couldn't help but to laugh at her joke. "That's a good one!"

She couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay you..calm down.."He grinned at her. "Your guests are probably looking for you down there. You should go and make your presence known."

Her laughter finally subsided. "Okay. Let me just make sure I look presentable." She went into the adjoined bathroom and fixed herself up.

Coming out she saw Fitz sitting on her bed.

"Will you be hiding up here all night?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"No I'll join in on the party. But it's probably not a good idea for us to walk down together."

"Okay." She walked over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and fixed his hair, smoothing it out.

He closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

"See you in a bit"

His eyes slowly opening when she removed her hand.

"Yep. See you in a bit."

After she made her way out and fell backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking..

I'm falling for you hard Olivia Pope.


	14. Give Me All Of You In Exchange For Me

10 minutes after Olivia, Fitz went downstairs to join the launch party.

He walked around searching for his mother - bet she'll be happy to see me he thought. As he scanned through the crowd he bumped into someone, "Um sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologised before seeing who it was that he bumped into - Carter. Olivia's friend who shamelessly checked him out during their previous meeting.

"Fitzgerald!! Oh nonsense you don't have to apologise! Does Olivia know you're here!?" He sounded like he's had one too many drinks.

"Um.. yes. I uhh..congratulated her on her a successful night." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

Carter looked Fitz up and down, "Great. You are such an amazing friend to her!"

Fitz chuckled awkwardly, "She's not such a bad friend to have either."

"Anyway! Enjoy your night Fitzgerald Grant." Carter said walking past Fitz.

Fitz shook his head laughing to himself. Carter was something else.

He finally he spotted his mom outside sitting around a small table with two other people. A man and a woman. They were engaged in conversation, roaring with laughter in between.

He noticed the woman looking oddly familiar. He's seen her before. But where?

He slowly made his way over.

The three heads all turned towards him as he came to stand at his mother's side. His mother letting out a squeal. "Fitz! When did you get here!?!"

He threw his arm around her shoulder and she pulled him into her.

"Hey mom." he looked down at her, smiling at her joy. "I flew in earlier. Just got here about half an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming home!!"

"Then you wouldn't have been this happy to see me." He joked.

"Don't be silly! Oh! this is Oscar and Maya. Olivia's parents." She gestures to the them." Then adds, "This is my son, Fitzgerald." Emma beams.

Maya recognised his face the minute he came up to their table. Olivia's friend from the facetime call.

"Mom..in the future please introduce me as Fitz. You know I'm not very fond of my full name." He said making everyone at the table chuckle.

"Hello..Fitz. I'm Oscar, nice to meet you." The two exchange a firm handshake.

"I'm pretty sure we've already met." Maya said as Fitz shook her hand next.

"What!?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh yeah." Fitz laughed lightly. "Via facetime."

Emma was even more confused now. And Oscar looked at them intrigued.

Maya turned to her husband. "He's Liv's friend. Myself, Olivia and Abby went to dinner once and Fitz called her via facetime. Liv insisted he greet us."

"Oh.. " Was all Oscar said.

Fitz stood there awkwardly until his mother suggested he sit down and join them.

"So you and my daughter have been friends for a while..?" Oscar asked.

"Um yes sir. We actually went to high school together.." Fitz said sitting up straight.

"Of course. Emma mentioned you guys lived in Georgetown." Oscar said.

"Uh yeah.. She um..she did amazing tonight. You guys must be very proud."

Maya noticed Fitz was becoming very uncomfortable with Oscar asking him about his relations to his daughter. Strange. They were friends, so why was he being so nervous?

"Yes we are extremely proud of her!" Maya answered trying to set Fitz at ease.

"She came out here to LA adamant to make it big and look at her now. I just worry sometimes about her being out here all alone." Maya said.

"Oh, well she has Abby though. That helps." Fitz said with a lot more confidence compared to his exchange with Oscar.

"Yeah Abby is great. They have been friends since they were little girls. I'm glad they still have each other and look out for one another."

Emma joined in on the conversation, "Olivia is lovely though Maya. She's different. You can she see comes from a good household."

"Thank you so much Emma. I'm really proud of her for not allowing her success and status to go to her head. She's still the same Livvie."

Oscar nodded in agreement. "Yep."

 **xxx**

After all the guests has left, Olivia enjoyed the quiet. She was currently sat at the kitchen island with Abby, Alicia, Carter and Erin. She was so grateful for her friends' support.

They were each enjoying a glass of red wine.

"Okay guys what do say we head over to the beach. Late night on the beach with red wine and good company? Always a winner" Erin suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'm game." Carter raised his hand.

"Carter you're already borderline drunk." Olivia said.

"But we have to celebrate though Liv c'mon, what do you say?" Erin asked her friend.

"I say we go." Alicia said.

"Abby..are you in?" Erin asked.

"Sure." She shrugged drinking her wine.

"Liv?" They all focused their gazes on her.

"It's almost 1am.. And it has been a long day for me you guys." She said making up an excuse.

"Are serious right now!? Liv! Come on!" Carter begged.

"It'll be fun Liv. Besides, we are celebrating you." Abby said.

Olivia sighed. She wanted to go with them. Really. It would've been fun being all carefree and crazy with her friends. But Fitz was here now. She wanted to spend time with him.

"Come on you know you want to. You love the ocean." Erin laughed.

"Totally off topic but I saw Fitz here earl-- Wait! Is that why you don't want to go out!? Because your boyfriend is back??!" Carter smirked mischievously.

"Wait what?" -- "Fitz is here?!" -- "Ohh!!"

Abby, Erin and Alicia responded.

"Ugh Carter please stop. I told you already Fitz and I are friends. And no..that's not why. My parents are also here if you've forgotten, I have to get them settled and everything." Liv explained.

"Olivia I'm sure your parents will be just fine. Just come out with us please. Why do we always have to beg you to go out?" Carter insisted.

Olivia figured she might as well join them. She ran out of fake excuses to not go.

"Ugh okayy fiiine. I'll go." She said getting up. "I'm just gonna go check on my parents real quick."

"Why don't you ask Benjamin to join us." Alicia suggested.

"I'll listen what he says." Liv said making her way out.

 **xxx**

She found her parents and brother along with Fitz and Emma bidding each other goodnight.

"Livvie.. Coming to check up on us again?" Her mother said laughing.

"Yes. I am." She laughed.

"Well we are about to head upstairs. We've had enough fun. Fitz is going to take his mother home"

Olivia locked eyes with Fitz and they shared a smile. Both their mother's noticing the chemistry between them.

Fitz cleared his throat and shifted his gaze away from her - he can't be staring at her in front of her parents and brother.

"Yeah. She's not allowed to stay out this late." Fitz joked causing laughter amongst the group.

"Goodnight everyone. It was nice to meet you Maya..Oscar." Emma said turning towards Liv. "You have an amazing talent Olivia. Your collection looks great. Thanks for inviting me."

"Take it as a thank you for that delicious pasta of yours." Liv chuckled moving in to hug the older woman.

Emma laughed, "Hey if it wasn't for you, we never would've had that pasta."

They stepped out of their embrace.

"Alright. We should get going. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Pope. Benjamin. It was lovely to meet you guys." He shook their hands.

"Let me walk you guys out." Liv said.

 **xxx**

"Mom, I parked across the street. There wasn't much parking space when I got here earlier." Fitz said as him, his mother and Olivia walked down the driveway.

Emma gave Liv another hug and went to the car while Fitz still stood in the driveway with Liv.

"I forgot to tell you. I like that scruffy look on you. It looks good." she said sweetly.

"Thanks I'm just starting to grow it out." Fitz grinned.

"We're going out to celebrate in a bit. You wanna come?" Liv asked as their bodies subconsciously gravitated closer to each other.

"You and the girls?" He asked.

"Yes..and Carter."

He thought for a moment. "I'll just be in the way Liv.. You guys should go. We can hang out tomorrow."

"Nooo you won't." She whined pouting her lips. "Please come. I want you there."

"Livvie.. stop with that face.." He wanted to kiss that pout off her lips but he couldn't. They were out in the open and his mother is standing across the street a few feet away from them.

"Say you'll come or else..." She crossed her arms in front of her. Lips still pouting.

Fitz chuckled. "Or else what?"

"Or else you won't get to kiss me anymore." She said now looking very proud of the ultimatum she set.

"You'll just end up kissing me anyway. I know you won't be able go through with this." Fitz laughed.

"Stop laughing. Go drop off your mom. We'll wait for you here, then we can all go together." She was so bossy.

"I didn't even agree to go. Wait..you didn't even tell me where you guys are going?"

"Ugh.. We're going to the beach."

Fitz had let out another laugh. She was getting so annoyed at him.

"Okay.. Will we be swimming?"

"Possibly."

"Liv are you sure you want me to go?" He asked again.

"Yes. Now are you in or not?" They stared into each other's eyes.

"It's kinda difficult to say no to you.." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a smile matching his. "Okay you better go, your mom's been waiting for a while."

"Alright." He pulled her in for a hug. An appropriate one. No ass grabbing or nestling. "See you in a few." He said pulling back.

"Okay.." She said softly.

 **xxx**

"You know, if I had walked from here I'd probably be home already." Emma said smartly to Fitz making his way towards the car.

"Mom i don't like your tone." He joked.

They got in the car and drove off.

"Fitz earlier when you phoned me. You said there was a package for Olivia in her bedroom.. And now you are here... Were you that package??" Fitz shifted in his seat. He knew he should've came up with a better lie.

"No.. I wasn't. I did sent her something. Flowers..and a card." He looked to his mom to see if she believed him. "It would've looked suspicious if I pitched up at her launch party with a bouquet of flowers don't you think?" He continued.

"Yeah.. I guess it would've.."

"Why would you think I'd surprise her in her bedroom mom. We're friends.." He had to make it believable.

"Oh no. I was just thinking..never mind. I know you value her friendship."

Thank god! Fitz mentally gave himself a high five.

 **xxx**

30 minutes later Fitz arrived back at Liv's house.

They were already waiting outside.

He got out of the car and went up to them.

Olivia noticed he changed his clothes. He was wearing a pair of chino shorts, a red vest and trainers.

"Okay guys so are we ready to go?" Carter asked the group.

"Yeah. Let's hit the road." Liv said.

"Uhm..are you guys good to drive?" He knows how they enjoy their wine and by now they most likely had a good few glasses.

"Benjamin will be driving my car don't worry." Benjamin was already in the car waiting for them.

"Uh..are you all going with your car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't mind having some of you driving with me."

"Olivia why don't you drive with Fitz." Carter said receiving a glare from her and a chuckle from the rest of the group, including Fitz.

She was about to give him a sarcastic response but instead she decided to entertain him.

Liv hooked her arm through Fitz's. "Let's go."

Once the were out of earshot Carter said, "Ladies we're keeping our eyes on those two tonight!"

 **xxx**

Fitz and Olivia drove ahead. The others following behind.

"Did you bring a bikini?" Fitz asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"No." she chuckled.

"I thought we are swimming?"

"So? I don't need a bikini to swim"

They stopped at a red light and he turned to look at her.

"You practically forced me to come here and you don't even bring a bikini? He asked humouresly.

"Shut up." She smiled widely leaning over to place a sweet kiss on his lips. He let his tongue run over her bottom lip then pulled away. Earning a displeasing look from her.

"Green light. Gotta go." He said amused at her reaction.

Olivia groaned. "Ugh you're horrible you know that."

"No I'm not."

"Just be quiet." How she yearned for him to ravage her mouth with that skillful tongue of his. And yet he got time for jokes.

Fitz's laughter filled the car.

 **xxx**

They've just arrived at the beach and didn't see the others in sight yet. So Fitz went to park in the central zone.

He shifted in his seat turning his body to face Liv.

"How about that kiss now?" He asked charmingly.

"I don't want it anymore." she deadpanned with pouty lips.

Fitz reached over and raised her bottom lip with his index finger. "Stop pouting. Come on, give me a kiss."

"No thanks." She persisted.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips continuously placing soft kisses on it.

"Fine! Okay you win." She giggled. He was too adorable.

Fitz kissed her deeply, tasting her.. She didn't allow him to take complete control though. Matching his force. He heard her moan softly against his lips.

They kept going until they both needed air. Their timing couldn't have been more perfect because a minute after they pulled back, Benjamin cruised up into the parking lot with the rest of the gang.

 **xxx**

"Hey man." Fitz went to greet Benjamin at the car while Liv and her friends went down to the beach.

"Hey.. How did they convince you to come along? I swear I just wanted to get some sleep man but nooo my sister never takes no for an answer." Benjamin said laughing.

"Dude! She just ignores you then and acts like you said yes." Fitz joked along.

"They better not stay here until sunrise. It's already 2:30am." Benjamin said looking at his watch.

They walked down the trail following the girls (and boy) to the beach.

 **xxx**

The vibe was great. Everyone was in a good mood. Letting loose. Being themselves. And most importantly having fun.

Fitz and Benjamin was currently sitting close by on the shore watching Olivia and her friends having a ball.

Benjamin wasn't planning on getting wet so Fitz opted to stay and keep him company.

After 10 minutes of splashing around the group walked up the shoreline towards their other two guests.

Olivia plopped down in between Fitz and Benjamin.

"You guys realise that we are not leaving here until you join us in the water right?" She said seriously.

"Olivia I told you I'm not doing it. Isn't it enough that I drove you guys down here?" Benjamin said.

"You are SO boring!"

"Okay." Benjamin knew how to handle his sister.

"Did any of you brought your phones..We haven't even taken a single picture." Erin said.

"Mine is back in the car. I'll go get it real quick." Liv said getting up.

"Liv it's dark through that trail, should i go with you?" Fitz asked concerned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not that far off."

"Olivia don't be like that. Just let Fitz accompany you. Atleast we'll know for sure you're safe." Benjamin was the ever protective brother.

"Okay." Liv agreed.

Fitz got up and she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he looked under the moonlight.

"Anyone else wants anything from your car?" Fitz asked.

"Uhm.. no. No I think we're good." Abby said.

The two slowly walked off together.

"I swear to you there's something going on between those two!" Carter whispered to Abby, Erin and Alicia so that Benjamin couldn't hear.

 **xxx**

They eventually make it to Fitz's car retrieving Olivia's phone.

"Hey Liv..can you take a walk with me real quick?" Fitz asked coming to stand in front of her placing his hands on her waist.

"A walk? Where to?" Liv asked. His request piqued her curiosity.

"Just take a walk with me." He said enticingly. Then placed the softest kiss on her cheek.

In that moment she probably would've agreed to anything that man asked.

"Okay." She said with her voice just above a whisper.

Fitz took hold of her hand. Their fingers entwined. Both smiling down at their joint hands.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a bench.

"How about we just sit here for a few minutes." Fitz said. His voice sounding sweet but also serious.

"Is everything okay?" Liv asked him a bit worried.

Then he flashed her that attractively lopsided grin of his. "Everything's fine Liv.."

She's still not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Look at me." He say gently as they face each other. "Can i ask you something?"

"Yes. Of course."

Fitz was suddenly freaking out inside but didn't allow for it to show in his body language nor facial expression.

"I um...I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, Olivia. I know that may sound corny but I'm asking. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and be damn proud of it. I want this - us. I want it to be official. You are thee most amazing woman I've ever met. You are grace personified. Liv I have geniune feelings for you." He took her hand and held onto it.

Fitz then continued. "I want to care for you, be there for you. I want to protect you. I want to make you happy and continue to make you laugh like a 4-year-old with my terrible sense of humour. I know I have a bad past. I've made some terrible choices - some of which may even come back to bite me in the ass. Which is why I want you to be 100% certain when you decide to give me an answer."

"Olivia my life - my fame, it's different in comparison to yours. It can get crazy and I have a terrible reputation out there. But I've changed. For you. I've changed to become a man worthy of you..." Fitz's voice was slightly cracking.

He have just laid it all out there. He was giving his all in exchange for her.

They sat in silence. Olivia couldn't speak. She was too emotional.

Fitz pulled her towards him into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. I can wait.." he spoke into her hair.

Yet again the silence took over.

"Why did you have to go and make me so emotional though" She softly chuckled pulling back from their hug placing her forehead onto his. Looking straight into his honest eyes.

He smiled lovingly at her.

"I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend, Fitzgerald Grant." She said as she kissed him passionately


	15. Are you dating or nah?

Olivia and Fitz made they're way back to the beach - official as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You realise Carter is going to interrogate the hell out of me now right?" Liv said.

"Why?"

"Fitz! We were just supposed to get my phone. It doesn't take that long. He's going to be annoying and would want to know why it took us almost 30 minutes to fetch my phone.."

"We could say you sprained your ankle and we had to sit down because you had pain??" Fitz laughed.

"Oh god. And you think they'll believe that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, you just have to walk with a limp." He shrugged.

"I'd do that for 5 minutes then I'll forget all about my fake injury and they'll know!" She laughed a belly laugh.

"Okay what if I said I received a phone call and it took a while." She suggested.

"Well it's not bad..but then what if they want details?" Fitz asked.

"Ugh let's just go back there and say nothing because I'm not limping like a damn fool. And I know you'll make fun of me if I do that."

"You know me too well." He laughed.

 **xxx**

When they got back all eyes were on them. Carter and Erin smiling smugly, Alicia in a fit of giggles. And Abby and Benjamin, well they looked sort of worried.

Olivia went to sit down next to Abby. Away from where Fitz was sitting. To avoid any suspicions.

"So Liv...you were gone for a while.." Carter stared her down.

"Uh huh.." was all Liv said.

"It's a 10 minute walk there and back though.."

"It is.. yeah"

"So what took you guys so long?" Carter asked looking between Fitz and Liv.

"We weren't even gone for that long Carter. You're over exaggerating again." Liv said.

"Erin how long were they gone?" He asked his friend an fellow interrogator.

"About 30 minutes." She smirked.

Olivia groaned loudly. "Is there a point to all of this? Because you guys are being foolish now."

"Yeah guys come on now. Stop it." Abby came up for Liv.

"Okay. You can keep this up but I'm ready to go home. I need some sleep." Benjamin said getting up.

"Yeah. This was fun. Thank you guys." Liv said as everyone else was now getting ready to head home.

When they reached the parking lot Carter said, "I'm driving back with Olivia and Fitz." as he walked to their car.

"Carter! You, Erin and Alicia are all sleeping over at my place. Wouldn't it make more sense if you drove with us?" Abby couldn't believe him right now.

"It's okay. Carter can drive with us. We can just follow you guys to your apartment and drop him off." Fitz said not wanting to waste anymore time. Everyone looked tired.

"See! Fitz doesn't mind." Carter gloated.

"Alright let's go. Carter get in before we leave your ass here." Liv said not really annoyed at him. He is just a handful sometimes.

 **xxx**

Carter was non-stop talking during the ride.

"So Fitz, when are you inviting us over to your place? I've heard you live a palace." He asked from the backseat.

"We can plan something soon." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"You can invite your friends too. We can't expect you to hang out with a bunch of girls everytime." he said now leaning forward in between the two front seats.

Olivia was sitting contentedly in her seat staring out the window for most of the ride.

"Hey Liv are you okay. You've been very quiet." Carter looked at her.

"I'm fine..just tired and kind of hungry." She shifted so that she was facing him. "Carter can't you sit back in your seat?" she chuckled slightly.

"It's lonely back there." He said pouting.

"Do you want me to make a detour to a drive-thru?" Fitz asked glancing over at Liv.

"Are you sure?" She asked laying her head back on on the headrest looking at him.

Carter zoned in on them, looking for any signs to prove that his two friends are actually more than friends.

"Yeah it's fine. I can't let you starve." Fitz chuckled.

"Maybe we should just drop Carter off first." Liv said smirking. She knew he would go off.

"Excuse me!? I'm also hungry Liv." Carter gave her a look of disbelief.

Olivia laughed. "Carter you're not hungry. Besides we're almost at Abby's apartment so it would be unnecessary for Fitz to come all the way back here."

He glared at her and huffed.

"You two just want to be alone together. Admit it." he said.

So Olivia decided to toy with him. She place her hand on Fitz's shoulder - caressing it. "Yeah we kinda do." She said while he kissed the top of her hand.

Carter gasped - eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I knew it!!"

That caused both Olivia and Fitz to burst out into roaring laugher.

"Why are you laughing it's not funny... Are you two sleeping together?" He asked annoyed.

"No we are not. Why can't you understand that.?" Liv said.

"Whatever Olivia. I'll find out soon enough."

 **xxx**

They made it to Abby's apartment and dropped Carter off.

Olivia signaled for her brother roll down his window. "You can go ahead Ben. I'm just gonna pick up something to eat."

"Alright sis. See you Fitz." Benjamin said as they went their separate ways.

"Olivia you shouldn't tease Carter like that." Fitz said chuckling.

"He deserves it." She said laying back in her seat with her eyes closed and her feet propped up on the dashboard.

"Hey do you still want food or are you too tired. I could just take you home." Fitz said looking over at her. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but smile knowing that she's his. And he is hers.

"I don't even know. I want to eat. But i can't even keep my eyes open.." she whined

Fitz grinned. "I could always splash water all over your face again."

Liv's eyes shot open. "I will literally kill you."

"No you won't 'cause I'm your boyfriend now." He said with a smug expression on his face.

"Yes..you are." She grinned

 **xxx**

"Liv you're falling asleep again." Fitz amusingly said as they arrived at the drive-thru. "C'mon what are you going to order?" He asks placing his hand on her thigh.

"I don't knowww. You decide." She said - exhaustion catching up on her.

Fitz placed the order and they made their way back to her place.

Olivia ate her food in a half awake- half asleep state so Fitz pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her because it was the cutest shit he'd ever seen.

 **xxx**

"Alright sleepy. You're home." Fitz said switching off the car in her driveway.

"Thank you for coming out with us tonight." She said sweetly.

Fitz cupped her cheek and closed the gap between them. Kissing her tenderly.

Their kiss grew harder...deeper. More intense. They were swallowing each other.

Without any thought, Olivia climbed on top of Fitz straddling him in his seat. His hands palming her ass.

Fitz's tongue was sending wild tremors through her body.

Olivia pulls him even closer by gripping his hair with her fingers. He starts to suck on her neck and she loved the way his stubble rubs her skin. She couldn't get enough of him.

Her breasts was practically pressed up in his face and Fitz's body had only one reaction to the woman straddling him. He was rock hard.

Olivia could feel his huge erection pressing on her core as she was grinding on him. His grip on her ass tightening, moving his hips into hers.

Liv pulled away breathlessly. She had a aching feeling between her legs. She craved him.

Fitz wanted her bad but not like this. He wanted their first time to be perfect. Memorable.

So he detached his lips from hers. "Livvie.. come on. I'll walk you up to your door." His spoke with a hoarseness in his voice.

She sighed. She knew they had to stop. They were in his car in her driveway. Not the ideal place to have sex with your boyfriend for the first time.

She straightened up and pecked his lips wanting to get a final taste of him. "Okay."

He opened his door and helped her out first then followed behind.

Reaching her front door she unlocked it, standing on the threshold then turned to him. "Goodnight boo" She said playfully.

"Technically it's morning but whatever. Goodnight gorgeous. See you tomorrow." He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her petite body into him.

"Bye Fitz." Liv says as he made his way back to his car.


	16. First time

The next day Olivia slept in until 11am. She woke up to Pikachu licking her face.

As she slowly opened her eyes the dog got more and more excited.

"Morning Pika..how are you sweet baby" She said in a baby voice.

"Mommy slept in a little late..did you miss me??" The dog started bark from excitement.

"Okay Pika calm down little buddy..Wait here, mommy needs the bathroom."

 **xxx**

When Liv finally emerged downstairs she noticed that her house was looking like a home again. No trace left of the previous day's events.

She found her parents and brother sitting on the living room making small talk.

"Oh! You're alive!" Benjamin teased her.

"Shut up Ben! I was tired okay." She glared at him and went to sit down on the single sofa.

"Morning mom, dad." Liv smiled in her parent's direction.

Maya returned her smile. "Morning sweetheart. Looks like you guys had fun, you still have yesterday's clothes on." She was so tired when she got home she didn't have the energy to take off ther denim shorts and shirt she changed into when they went out.

"Yeah we all had a good time expect for your son who was afraid to get wet." Liv said.

"Huh? Where were you?" Oscar asked confused.

"Oh we went to the beach." Liv said as Pikachu came jumping on her lap.

"Excuse me I wasn't afraid to get wet. And besides who swims in the middle of the night." Benjamin retorted at his sister.

"People with a sense of adventure Ben." Liv teased.

Liv's phone beeped interrupting their banter.

She grinned when she saw it was a text from Fitz.

When she opened it she laughed out loud, throwing her head back, attracting the attention of her family.

"What's so funny?" Maya asked amused at her daughter

Liv couldn't even get her words out.

"Just... a very funny text from a friend." Liv said finally calming down and focusing her attention on her phone.

 **L:** OMG! I don't even remember this!! Fitz! Why did you take pictures!?

Liv replied to his text which was a picture of her in the car yesterday laying with her head against the window, eyes closed, busy stuffing her mouth with fries and ketchup all over her nose and cheek.

 **F:** You were so out of it. I've never seen someone _that_ tired. loll

 **L:** Delete that pictures Fitz!

 **F:** No. Why? I think it's cute.

 **L:** It's not cute.

 **F:** I'm not deleting it Livvie. Anyway are you busy today?

 **L:** Nope. And I don't think my parents got any plans that includes me soo..

 **F:** Can I come pick you up later?

 **L:** Definitely.

 **F:** Shit! Won't your parents be asking questions though..? As far as they know we're just friends. I don't want your dad to beat my ass.

 **L:** Lol Fitz we're grown people.. Just come okay.

 **F:** Alright. See you later.

 **xxx**

Sure enough by 1:30pm, Fitz showed up on Olivia's doorstep.

"Hi you." Liv greeted cutely.

"Hi beautiful. Are you ready to go?" He asked charmingly.

"Yep."

"Can Pikachu come too? I miss my little dude."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Ugh fine. Come on in. I'll go get him."

He followed Liv into the living room where Maya was on the couch reading a book.

"Mom where's Pika?" Liv asked gaining her mother's attention.

"He's outside. Ben let him out before he left with your father." Maya said eventually looking up from her book.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a guest. Hello Fitzgerald."

"You can have a seat while I go get your buddy." Liv said to Fitz as she made her way to the backyard.

"Hello Mrs. Pope. Lovely to see you again. How are you?" Fitz greeted friendly before sitting down on the couch opposite of her.

"I'm great thank you. Are you guys heading out somewhere?" Maya asked curiously.

"Um.. yes. I have to sort a few things out for my mother's birthday party tomorrow. I figured I'd get some help from Olivia." It wasn't a lie. He did wanted Liv's help with the arrangements, he just hasn't asked her yet.

"Oh. I see." Maya said giving Fitz a warm smile.

"You guys are all welcome to come..I mean if you don't already have plans or anything." He said nicely.

"Wow, that's really nice of you Fitzgerald. Thank you. I'll speak with my husband just to make sure he doesn't already have plans for us for tomorrow."

Their conversation was interrupted by Pikachu running into the house darting towards Fitz. Olivia followed afterwards laughing at her dog.

"Woah! Pika! Heyyy buddy. Did you miss me?" Fitz easily picked him up and started to pet him.

"Goodness. I've never seen Pikachu so excited." Maya was genuinely surprised to see how fond Pika was of Olivia's _friend._

"Yeah Fitz is his best friend." Liv smiled happily.

"Is he going along with you guys?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Liv answered. "Fitz are we leaving anytime soon?" She asked with fake annoyance.

He looked up in her direction and chuckled. "Sure Olivia. Let's go. Bye Mrs Pope, enjoy your day."

"Please call me Maya dear. Anyone who is a friend of my daughter is allowed to call me that. Mrs Pope is a little formal." She lightly chuckled.

"Um..okay. I'll remember that next time." He smiled getting up with Pikachu in his arms.

"Okay you guys. Have fun." Maya waved them off.

Surely she wasn't imagine things. Either there's something between those two or it's still brewing. In any case she just wants her daughter to be happy and by the looks of it, Fitzgerald is doing just that.

 **xxx**

"So where are we going? Am i dressed appropriately or not?" She asked.

Fitz didn't answer. Instead he pulled over on a quiet street and fixated his attention on her.

"Come here. I haven't properly greeted you yet."

Olivia had a radiant grin on her face meeting him halfway for an affectionate kiss.

"Thank you. And yes. You are appropriately dressed considering we are going over to my place. You do realise you've never been there right?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Of course because you chose to have Pikachu over instead. I get it. You're just with me for my dog." She said trying to adjust herself back into her seat but he held onto her arm.

"Do I have to kiss that mouth of yours to stop you from saying silly stuff?" He smirked leaning over.

She was laughing loudly trying to block his lips from connecting with hers. Her laughter causing Pikachu to wake up in the backseat.

"Stop that. Lemme kiss you." He said playfully.

"No. Go kiss Pikachu."

"If you don't kiss me I'm not showing you the surprise I've got for you back at my place.." Fitz said smiling wickedly.

"Okay I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt." She gave in.

Fitz kissed her more fiercely this time around but it didn't last long because Pikachu came leaping at them from the backseat.

"What the hell!?" Fitz looked amused at the dog whose now suddenly growling at him.

"I don't think he likes the idea of you kissing me." Olivia laughed.

"But we're best friends Pika. C'mon dude."

"Maybe he thinks you're hurting me." Liv said still laughing humouresly.

"Liv this isn't funny. I can't have him mad at me. Let's just go to my house. I'm gonna have to sit him down and have a talk. Man to man." He said jokingly.

"See. I told you he's my sweet baby. You don't just come at his mommy like that he'll square up if he must."

"Not funny Liv." He said as he continued the drive to his house.

 **xxx**

"Fitz you really do live in a palace. This house is awfully huge for one person." Liv said exploring the home with her eyes.

"Do you want a tour?" He asked.

"Yes of course!"

"Alright then." He said as he took her hand into his.

He lead her throughout the house.

Olivia was in awe. Every room in his house was different but beautiful.

She especially loved the home theater.

"You wanna see my room?' Fitz wiggled his eyebrows, pulling her into his arms palming her ass in the process

"You're being naughty Mr.!" Olivia said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I swear your ass feels so nice. I think I should start using it as like a stress ball but obviously it'll be wayyy better. It'll make me feel relaxed in no time." He says playfully kissing her neck.

"Fitz stoooop" Liv erupts in laughter. "My ass is not a stress ball. You have balls of your own. Use that for stress."

He let's out a deep roaring laugh. "Oh you got jokes." He says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder making his way into his room.

"Put me down!" She shrieked.

"Okay." He placed her gently on his plush bed hovering over her. "Happy?"

"Yes. now move, I want to see this room of yours."

"Kiss first." He said adorably.

"No. You said in the car one more kiss and you'll show me a surprise. So no more kisses until I see my surprise." She said in a serious voice.

"Livvie the surprise is for later.."

"But whyy." she whined.

"Come on let's go check on Pika." He said changing the subject standing up straight.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like it." Fitz said wrapping her in a hug as she got off the bed.

Fitz pecked her lips sweetly before they made their way back downstairs.

 **xxx**

"Aww look at him." Liv said speaking softly.

Pikachu was sleeping contentedly on the couch in the living room.

"Wake him up. I wanna have our talk." Fitz said hugging Liv from behind nestled into her hair.

"No. Let my baby sleep." She said turning around in his arms.

"Hey..are you hungry?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah. I slept in this morning so i didn't have breakfast. You don't cook, so what are we eating??" She asked teasingly.

"Hey! I can make sandwiches." He defended himself.

"Come on. Show me around your kitchen and I'll fix us something."

"Okay."

 **xxx**

Olivia and Fitz was currently seated outside at the picnic table in his backyard.

Olivia made mac-and-cheese with bacon for lunch.

"Mmm this is so good." Fitz took another bite and savored it.

"Thanks." Liv accepted his complement.

"Hey did you know tomorrow's my mom's birthday?.. I booked a restaurant for her so that she can enjoy a nice lunch with friends and family."

"That's nice Fitz..I'm sure she'll appreciate it very much."

"Yeah.. I invited your parents too by the way.."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"When I came by to pick you up. I spoke to your mother and extended an invitation. She said she'll talk to your dad."

"Oh.. okay.."

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Nothing I'm just...surprised."

"Liv your parents and my mom got along pretty well at your launch party. So i figured why not invite them." He shrugged.

"Are you going to be there.?" She asked.

"Of course we should be there."

"We?"

"Liv you know my mother would want you there. And I need you to help me with some final arrangements." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay."

They finished their meal and went inside again.

Liv was cuddling with Pika on the couch while Fitz was busy doing something upstairs.

Olivia spotted him coming downstairs in just his board shorts. "Are you going swimming?" She asked sitting in an upright position.

"Yeah, can he swim?" He asked referring to the dog.

"Yes but he's not joining you."

"Why not? He'll enjoy it. Pikachu! Come here buddy." Pika wasted no time running towards him.

"Fitz just close the sliding door otherwise he's going to get everything wet in here." Liv said.

"Come sit outside Liv. What are you gonna do in here all alone?"

"Promise you won't drag me into the pool?" She asked cautiously making Fitz laugh.

"I promise, now come on."

"I'm serious Fitz don't even try anything funny."

"Pikachu your mom's being paranoid." He said to the dog as they walked out to the pool, Olivia trailing behind.

She made herself comfy on the poolside chaise lounge.

Fitz and Pikachu was having the most fun in the pool while Olivia captured it all on camera.

Her phone rang while she was scrolling through the pictures she took.

"Abby hey!" She greeted gleefully.

"Hey Liv we were just at your house. Thought you'd accompany us for lunch but your mom said you left with Fitz..."

"Uhh yeah..sorry."

On the other side Carter grabbed the phone from Abby. "Olivia Pope. You have some serious explaining to do!" He scolded her.

She laughed at her friend. "Hi Carter."

"Don't hi Carter me. Why won't you just admit that you're screwing Fitz."

"I'm not screwing anyone. How can you say that?" She gasped.

"Olivia you guys have a thing. Just admit it and I'll let it go."

"Admit to what? I'm good friends with him." She said as she noticed Fitz sauntering to her with Pika wrapped in a towel.

"Carter I have to go." She spoke into the phone, eyeing Fitz.

"Okay fine. Bye." He said as Liv ended the call.

"Is it time for my surprise yet?" She asked Fitz as he stood in front of her.

"Patience Liv."

"I've been patient."

"Okay fine, just wait here for a few minutes." He said making his way inside the house leaving Pika with her.

He took a quick shower and changed back into sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Barefooted.

He made a big bowl of popcorn. Got a bottle of Olivia's favourite red wine that he noticed she always had at her house, chocolate truffles and one of his t-shirts. They were going to have a movie night in his home cinema and she needed to be comfortable.

Once he's set everything up he went to get her.

"Okay your surprise is ready." He grinned.

"Finally." She sighed loudly.

"Okay smartass." He laughed. "Oh by the way i put some sausages and water down for Pika in the kitchen."

"Thanks Fitz."

 **xxx**

With Pikachu downstairs eating the pair made their way to the home cinema.

"Okay before you enter you gotta go change and put on this shirt. I want you to be relaxed and comfortable. You can't do that in skinny jeans." He said handing her the shirt.

"And yet when i asked you if I was dressed appropriately you said yes." She gave him a look.

"Okay maybe I just wanted to see you in my shirt again. It's kinda sexy." He whispered on her lips before kissing her.

She pulled back and said. "Fine. But I'm keeping this shirt now. You're not getting it back." As she went to go and get changed.

Olivia rejoined him, looking very comfortable in the change of clothes.

"Okay I'm ready."

He lead her inside and she loved the little picnic he set up for them.

"This is so sweet." She turned to him kissing him sensually. "So what are we watching?" She asked excitedly.

"I have a whole collection here so... you pick." He said.

"How about one of your movies?"

"Are you sure.. you can pick any other one though. I won't mind."

"No. I want to watch one of your movies. I told you I've only ever seen one. So educate me on your filmography." Liv smiled endearingly at him.

"Alright then."

 **xxx**

About 45 minutes into the first movie there was a sex scene involving Fitz.

"Have you ever gotten genuinely turned on during a sex scene?" Liv asked out of curiosity.

"What? No! Besides with directors in your ear telling you how to move and kiss and all that it's impossible to. It's not as sexy as it looks on film. Sometimes it's awkward." He explained.

"Oh okay.." She said focusing her attention back on the screen. Fitz's character had the girl pinned against a wall.

He noticed Liv getting a little fidgety. "You okay?" He asked eating some popcorn.

"Um yeah..fine." She said unconvincingly.

"Olivia it's just acting you know."

"What are you talking about?" She asked slightly defensive.

"The sex scene that you can hardly look at." He smirked. Was she jealous??

"Fitz.. don't be silly. Of course I know it's just acting." She says drinking her wine.

He took the popcorn and wine which was on a tray in between them and placed it beside his seat on the floor as well as the glass of wine she was nursing on.

"Look at me.." He said softly. "When I'm on set filming I'm very professional Liv. I understand that in the back of your mind it might still bother you that I hooked up with a lot girls. But that's in the past. And you don't even have to stress about me fooling around with any female co-stars when I'm away shooting a movie, far away from you. I'll never disrespect you like that Olivia. I promise." He took her hands in his. "I belong to you. Okay?"

She smiled at his honesty and reassurance. "Okay."

Fitz leaned over and kissed her as she parted her lips wanting more.

He deepened the kiss. Attacking her mouth. Their tongues duelling. He shifted slightly to the middle of the lounge chair and rolled her over on top of him.

His hands finding it's way to his favourite spot - on her ass.

Olivia moaned into their scorching kiss. She was grinding sensually on him. Feeling his rampant erection directly on her hot center. Now she was really glad she got rid of those jeans.

"Fitz..make love to me" She whispered softly but confidently in his ear, biting his earlobe in the process.

"Livvie..are you sure?" He had to make sure she absolutely wanted this.

She was already wet from desire. She wanted him bad.

"Yes. I am." She looking him in the eyes.

He smiled sweetly. "Okay. But not here."

Fitz stood up with her in his arms in one swift movement. Easily navigating his way towards his bedroom.

He placed her down in the middle of the king-sized bed. He pulled off his shirt and once again attached his lips to hers.

Kissing her with intensity. He stood up straight to remove his pants.

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her. He was huuuge. The shock was quickly replaced with hunger and lust.

He grinned widely at her reaction to his penis.

Hovering back over her, he trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts. Kissing them gently through her shirt before making his way further down.

She felt a powerful sensation as his lips connected to the inside of her thigh.

She let out a little yelp. This man had her under a damn spell.

Fitz continued to suck and nip on the soft skin then he made his way upwards again. Lifting her shirt and placing gentle kisses just under her bellybutton.

He lifted his head up and went on to peck her sweetly on her lips. "Olivia..can I taste you?" His had the look of a hungry predator in his eyes.

"Yes." She agreed breathing heavily.

She had never had such an oral experience with a guy before. But she was more then ready for Fitz to go down on her.

He moved slowly, removing her underwear then positioned himself over her wet center. She could feel his hot breath on her core and it drove her insane.

He placed two fingers inside of her, moving it rhythmically.

Olivia's hips matching his rhythm.

"You like that?" He asked watching her.

"Yeess."

He pulled his two fingers out and licked her juices off. She watched his actions in awe. He was enjoying every bit of her.

Before Olivia could comprehend what was happening Fitz latched onto her warm center.

He was hungrily kissing it. His tongue working through her folds. Her hands firmly gripping the back of his head. She wanted to burst from pleasure.

"Fiitzzz" She moaned. " I'm...I'm gonna come."

This motivated him to up his pace, sending her over the edge. Her body squirming.

He watched her as she came. She felt numb.

"That was...incredible." She said out of breath.

He looked at her with a smug smile, "And I haven't even gotten you out of your clothes yet."

"Shut up and do it then." She playfully challenged him.

He didn't waste time. Ridding her of her shirt, he took a moment to marvel her body. "You are so beautiful."

Fitz maneuvered them so that Liv was on top, straddling him. He cupped her breasts. She bent over forward to kiss him with a lot of passion and desire.

She couldn't wait any longer. "I want to feel you inside of me." she said.

He rolled them over again. She watched intently as he removed his boxers.

"Do we need a condom?" He first made sure.

"No. we're good. I'm on the pill."

He angled his long, thick, rock hard penis at her entrance.

He entered with just his tip. Her wetness lubricating it.

He pushed in a bit deeper, a few more inches. Allowing her to get accustomed to his size.

Olivia opened her eyes, looked at Fitz and nodded. Which gave him the go ahead.

He increased his slow, gentle pace. Moving in an out of her more rapidly. She was so tight.

He lifted her one leg over his shoulder. Plundering his entire length inside of her.

Every moan that escaped her lips made him growl.

They keep moving together, matching each others pace and movement until Olivia screamed from another extraordinary orgasm. Fitz's orgasm following closely after hers.

They both collapse on the bed. Bodies weak. Breathing uneven.

Fitz turned to her kissing her sweetly. "Are you okay?" He was always so caring.

"Yes. Perfect. That was the best sex of my life." she said with wonder in her eyes.

"Wow you know just how to make a guy feel great."

"Okay show off calm down" She laughed cuddling into his side.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asked.

"Will you carry me to the bathroom?" She asked sheepishly.

His grin spreading wider. "Most definitely."


	17. We've got news

Emma's party was in full swing. All the guests were gathered around one big dining table.

Maya and Oscar also in attendance.

Olivia and Fitz was sitting next to each other and Liv kept running her hand over his thigh underneath the table - inching closer to his manhood.

"Babe..stop that." Fitz whispered.

"What? You have your *stress ball* and now I have mine." She whispered back, leaning slightly into him.

Fitz closed his eyes placing his head in his hands as Liv starts to stroke her hand over his growing bulge.

"Fitz? Honey are you okay?" Emma asked concerned as it looked like he was in some type of pain.

Olivia almost burst out laughing.

His head shot up at his mother's voice. "I'm fine mom, don't worry." he gave her a half smile.

"Are you sure..you do look a little uncomfortable." She said not yet convinced that he's okay.

"Momm I'm good, really."

He downed a glass of ice water - trying to calm _little fitz_ down.

"Why don't you step outside for some fresh air?" She insisted.

"Your mom's right Fitz. It looks like you could use some fresh air." Liv said looking at him with a winning smile.

He was so getting her back for this.

"Alright. I'll step out for a minute." He pushed his chair out, "You wanna join me?" He asked Liv.

"Sure." She said nonchalantly.

They made their way to the restaurant's outside deck.

 **xxx**

"I must say, you handled that pretty well in there." Olivia laughed.

"Wait till I get you home. I'll handle you pretty well too." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Oh yeah?" She pecked his lips.

"Oh yeah!" He kissed her back.

"Hey my parents are leaving in the morning. Do you think now that they're still here and your mom's here, we should tell them we're dating?" She asked.

Fitz smiled. "Sure. Why not."

"Okay."

They stood outside for about 10 minutes before heading back in just as the guests started to leave.

Standing aside with Liv's parents they waited as Emma said her goodbyes to her other guests.

Once everyone left she joined her son and the Pope family.

"Maya..Oscar, I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Emma said.

"It was lovely Emma. Thanks again." Oscar said nicely.

"Yeah and everyone was really friendly. I had a good time." Maya added.

Olivia and Fitz looked at one another. Figuring out who's gonna break the news to their parents.

Fitz cleared his throat. "Uh hey we um..we kind of want to share something with you." All three parents focusing their attention on him.

"So um.." He started off.

"Spit it out Fitz." His mother said humouresly.

"What Fitz is trying to say is that we.. are in a relationship. We've discovered that we have feelings for each other and we can't just be friends. Soo..yeah. That's the news." She smiled adoringly at him.

"I'm surprised it took you so long." Emma said chuckling.

"Right? I witnessed their chemistry through a video call. And yet it took them this long to figure it out." Maya added. She was very happy that her daughter found a partner in Fitz. He made her daughter happy and the way he looks at her shows Maya that she means the world to him.

"Momm!" Liv chuckled but that quickly faded when she noticed her dad was rather quiet.

"Hey dad can I talk to you.?" She asked walking over to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Oscar following her.

"Are you okay?" she asked once they was seated.

"I'm happy for you Olivia. I am." Oscar smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"You were awfully quiet back there though..."

"Olivia. You have to understand. Since what happened to you with Edison, I'm having a hard time just trusting a guy around you. I know Fitzgerald makes you happy. I can see that. And honestly I have nothing against him. It's just...I worry. What if something happens..you know?"

"Oh..daddy." She said smiling sadly. "You don't have to worry though. I promise. I've learned my lesson with Edison. I also haven't trusted a guy since but with Fitz it's different. He's different."

Olivia laughed. "You know..when I told him about Edison he got so mad! He was raging. I had to tell him you and Ben already took care of Edison to set him at ease."

"In that case, let me go give that boy a hug." Oscar laughed. His daughter was so happy - it made him happy.

"Okay. I think he'll appreciate it. He's kind of scared of you dad." Liv chuckled again.

"I did drill him a bit at your launch party though I have to admit."

"Dad! No wonder he's so nervous around you. Come on let's go." They got up. She gave her dad a tight hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

 **xxx**

When they rejoined the rest, Fitz had both mothers in tears laughing at his silly jokes.

Olivia went to stand by his side and he put his arm around her.

"You good?" He spoke into her hair.

She just nodded and he placed a kiss on her head.

Emma couldn't believe how much her son had changed since Olivia came into his life. He was his old self - maybe even better. She was extremely happy for them both.

"Fitzgerald." Oscar spoke. "Thank you for making my daughter happy. I hope you look after her. She can be stubborn but never stop being there for her even if she pushes you away. I can see that she means a lot to you."

Fitz gave the man a firm handshake. "I promise Sir." he said seriously.

 **xxx**

After Olivia took her parents home she picked her brother up and went straight to Fitz's.

Abby and the others would meet her there. Fitz eventually agreed to have them over. They planned to have a barbecue. He also invited Brad, Harrison and Stephen who was in town for a few days.

The guys were already there enjoying some beers.

Olivia arrived just as Abby and the others pulled up.

They all went in together, Fitz welcoming them warmly at the door.

"Hey! come on in. The guys are already out back." Fitz said standing aside to let them in.

"I have to use the bathroom real quick." Liv said as the others followed Fitz to his backyard.

When Liv exited the bathroom Fitz was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Hi." She smiled broadly.

"Hi." He pulled her into his arms kissing her full, sensuous lips.

"Do you think we can sneak off for a while." Fitz says with his lips trailing her jaw.

"No! Come on they'll wonder where we are." She moved out of his grip.

"I don't care." He says pulling her back into him, pinning her against the wall.

"Kiss me..." He said. His breath hot on her lips. Their bodies pressed together.

"Fitzzz come on. We'll have plenty of time for thia later." She giggled.

"I know.. but you owe me for that stunt you pulled at the restaurant."

She laughed and gave in. Kissing him forcefully.

"Happy?" She grinned as she pulled away.

"Very happy." he smirked.

That's when she felt his erection pressing on her lower abdomen. "Fitz!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Go take a cold shower. I'm going out to join the others." She said chuckling at him.

"But babyyy.." He whined. "We can be quick."

"No!. Stop it, otherwise I won't stay over tonight." she laughed.

"Okay." He said quickly. "You go join the others while I calm down." He said referring to his erection.

Olivia laughingly made her way outside.

"Hey guys" She said making her way over to the group. The were all sitting on the patio.

"Sup Liv!" Harrison said loudly, drinking a beer.

"Hey Harry!" She greeted back.

Just then Fitz came strolling out of the house. "Brad dude I thought you started the barbecue?"

"Fitzgerald, these nice ladies can't sit here unattended. I'm jusy keeping them some company. I'll start with the barbecue in a minute." Brad said.

"Please tell him you're not interested so that he can get his ass up." Fitz begged Erin and Alicia.

He went to sit down next to Liv throwing his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his arms.

Benjamin walked up to them with a beer in his hand. "Hey man. I heard the news. Congrats." He shook Fitz's hand. "And as the older brother it is my duty to tell you that if you ever hurt her...imma break your neck. Got it?" He said in a seriously joking way.

"Thanks Ben. And yes, I got it." He said shaking Benjamin's hand.

"Oookay..what's going on!? What are we missing!?" Brad asked as everyone watched Fitz and Benjamin's exchange.

"Oh! These two are dating. Didn't you guys know?" Ben looked at the group.

"Bruh! No wonder you don't come out with us anymore. Cause you got a girlfriend!" Brad said laughing.

"Hey! She's wayy more fun than you guys anyway." Fitz joked kissing Liv's cheek.

"Congrats Liv!. You finally got you some dick. Thank you Fitz, we've been trying to set her up with guys for god knows how long but she just wouldn't give in." Abby said.

"Abby! Come on! I don't wanna hear that!" Benjamin said pulling a face.

"See I don't even want to congratulate you since you took me for a fool but you guys are freaking cute together." Carter said giving her a hug.

"Sorry Carter. .but it was fun toying with you." Olivia laughed.

"Yo! Olivia you possess some crazy superpower getting this guy to change his life around just like that." Brad said to Olivia.

"No, I think he did that on his own." Liv said.

"You made it easier though." Fitz said kissing her temple.

 **xxx**

Finally the food was ready and everyone moved inside gathering in the dining room.

The group of friends enjoyed their food, each other's company and a few drinks. Conversation flowing easily.

At 9pm everyone decided to call it a night. Tomorrow is monday so there wasn't time to stay out late.

"Well this was fun! We should do it again some time you guys." Erin said to Fitz's friends.

"Yeah. We definitely should." Stephen said.

"Alright Fitz, my man. Take it easy. Enjoy your night." Brad grinned.

"Shut up man." He said giving him a manly hug.

"Bye you guys. Bye Liv." Abby greeted.

"Benjamin you can take my car." Liv said handing her car keys to her brother.

"Alright. See you guys. Olivia please behave!." Ben joked as he made his way out.

 **xxx**

After everyone has left Fitz turned to Liv picking her up. She tangled her legs around his waist.

"Babe I know this will sound horrible but I couldn't wait for them to leave." Fitz said carrying her upstairs.

"Why so needy?." Liv chuckled.

"I told you I was gonna handle you." He said entering his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed with her straddled in his lap.

Fitz removed her top, leaving her in her bra.

He groaned. "You're so fuckin sexy!" He said unhooking her bra taking her breasts in his mouth - her nipples hard from his touch.

Olivia moaned with pleasure. "That feels so good."

He placed her on the bed taking off her jeans shorts and underwear in one movement.

"Someone's in a hurry." She giggled.

Fitz just growled hungrily as a response. He attacks her mouth once more, her soft silky kisses making him feel like he's floating on a cloud.

She manages to pull him completely on top of her locking her legs around his middle. She nibbled on his earlobe, his erection throbbing.

"Turn us over." She demanded. He obliged.

Once she was on top of him she trailed her lips from his neck down to his chest. He was such a manly man.

Liv moved to unbuckle his belt, he assisted her in slipping off his pants leaving him in his boxers. She straddled him again. Her wetness soaking through his boxers. Fitz went wild with desire.

"Livvie..stop playing." He groaned.

"I'm in charge tonight Fitz.." She said in a sultry voice.

She pulled down his boxers and his erection sprung free. She still can't believe how big he was. How she was able to take all of that inside of her.

Fitz's eyes rolled backwards when he felt a hot, smooth sensation over his very hard erection. Olivia had took him into her mouth.

Fitz moaned loudly, "Livvie..babe.."

He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over again. Spreading her legs open he entered her gently. His thrusts making her shiver.

Olivia moaned loudly as he picked up his pace. Her toes curling as he continuously hit her g spot.

 **xxx**

Half an hour later their sweaty bodies collapsed on top of each other.

Fitz held her tired body.

"Wow.." She whispered.

"Damn Liv.. that amazing." He said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"So good.." She agreed.

"Come on let's go shower." Fitz said.

"And then cuddles?" She asked adorably.

"Yes. All the cuddles you want." He kissed her head.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She said as he carried her into the bathroom.


	18. The funeral (flashback)

**Flashback**

Fitz was in Georgetown for his dad's funeral.

Currently he was on his way to the church. The sadness he felt when he received the news of his father's death was now back. He was going to bury a father who he hated for most of his life. And now that he's more mature he realised that he should've forgiven him a long time ago.

There weren't that many people at the church service. Mostly family and the handful of friends his dad had.

The family knew Fitz and his dad didn't have a good relationship but they never knew why. Most just asumed it was because of Emma and Elliot's divorce.

Today however they all sympathised and mourned together.

Fitz wasn't planning on it but when his father's sister approached him to ask if he wanted to say something or share a memory about his dad, he accepted.

"Um hi everyone. For those who don't know, I'm Fitz. Elliot's son."

"I uh.. I remember when I was little. I think about 6 years old.. I was bullied constantly by two other boys down the street from ours. Every morning getting in the school bus they'd wait for me and raid my backpack for my lunch and whatever treat I had with it. I never told my parents - the boys said they'd ruin my face if i ever did. So anyway my dad eventually senses somethings up. But still I refused to tell him." Fitz starts getting emotional.

"Then one day a teacher at school sees these two boys pushing me around and decides to inform both my parents as well as their's. When I got home that afternoon my dad was waiting for me with ice-cream. He got me comfortable, relaxed. Then he asked me if that's the reason why I've been acting so strange lately. I didn't want to say anything but he embraced me in a protective hug and told me it's fine." Fitz wipes off a tear rolling down his face.

"So I started crying in his arms. I told him everything - about they take my stuff, call me names and sometimes hit me. And I just knew my dad was so upset. He didn't yell but I felt his body shaking while holding me. He told me - promised me that nobody will ever hurt me like that ever again. That he'll always protect me and that I should never be afraid to tell him if someone is hurting me. And I believed him. I felt so safe in his arms." Fitz looks down. His heart was aching as he thought back to the kind of relationship they had.

"The next day he went to that boys' house. He took me along. And the way my dad spoke to them was...just amazing. Even though he was mad he didn't yell at them or tried to hurt them back for what they did to me. He got them to apologise to me. Afterwards I went to him and thanked him. He then promised that i don't have to worry...he'll protect me till the day that he dies."

"Elliot Grant was a great father. We might have had our differences as I got older but he was still my dad..and I still love him."

Fitz finished and walked back over to his seat.

 **xxx**

After the funeral Fitz went back to his dad's home with his family.

He went to get some privacy and took out his phone to call Olivia.

"Hi..are you okay?" She answered immediately.

"Hi.. yeah. Just tired." He spoke softly.

"How was the funeral?" Her tone matching his.

"It was beautiful. I um.. I shared a memory of him at the service. He was a good dad Liv.."

"Of course he was because he raised a good son." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Thanks. I really appreciate your support Liv."

"Hey..I'll always be there for you.."

They stayed on the phone for a bit. Not talking. He just needed to know she was there.. and she understood that.


	19. Love

Fitz and Liv have been together for almost two months now.

Yet their fanbases and the public still didn't know about the relationship. They kept it lowkey. But Fitz had planned a trip to Disneyland for the two of them tomorrow and most likely they'll get spotted by his crazy fangirls.

Olivia was busy in her workshop at her home where she did all her sketching and draping.

"You make the most adorable face when you're so focused." Fitz chuckles. He had been watching Olivia work on perfecting a design she started a few days back. She had a new idea for it and needed to get it out of her head.

"Babe stop distracting me.." She sighed. He was laying sprawled out on the couch.

"Livvie.."

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Fitz laughed at her annoyance.

"I wanna tell you something." He says.

"Ok. Talk."

"But you're not even looking at me.." He was purposefully irritating her.

"Fitzgerald! Talk. I can still hear you."

"But I want you to look at me Liv."

"I swear I'm gonna kick you out of here and lock that door." She says turning towards him with a frown.

He got up and went to lift her out of her seat. Holding her tightly, he kissed her tenderly. As annoyed as she was with him right now she willingly accepted his kiss.

He trailed his lips up against her jawline, reaching her earlobe he placed a soft kiss there and whispered in the most gentle, honest and meaningful way, "I love you Olivia."

He continued to place a few kisses on her neck then pulled back with a massive grin on his cheeks.

She stared at him. They both knew their feelings have developed deeper for one another. But neither knew how to say the words _I love you_ first. So of course this was a touching moment for Liv.

Her face broke out into a smile. "I love you too baby." She hugged him.

"Sorry for annoying you." He laughed.

"I'm stil kicking you out of here though. I need to finish this sketch. Now go." She says getting out of his hold.

"But I love watching you work. I'll behave I promise." He gave her a crooked smile.

"No you're not fooling me with that smile. Now go." She pushed him out.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you." She laughs as she closes the door.

 **xxx**

When Liv returned downstairs after she's finished up on her design, she found Fitz and Pika asleep in the living room. She smiled at the sight and just had to take a picture of the two most adorable men in her life.

With them being alseep she figured she'd phone her mom for some company.

"Hey mom" she greeted.

"Hello baby. How are you?" Maya answered cheerfully.

"Great thanks. How about you guys, are you and dad okay?"

"Yes of course. I finally convinced him into working a little less. He goes to work 3 days a week now." She states triumphantly.

"Wow." Liv chuckled. "I can't believe you got that right. He loves that shop."

"Well he'd do anything to keep his wife happy. Enough about us, how are things between you and Fitz?"

Liv smiled radiantly. "Good mom. We're good. Fitz has been great."

"I'm so happy for you my child."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey did Ben tell you about the family reunion?" Her mother asked.

"Uhh no.."

"Yeah your Aunt Karla informed us their planning a family reunion. All family members and their kids and spouses and/or partners are invited. I think it's scheduled for early next month." Maya clarified.

"Oh.. In New Orleans?" Liv asked. That's where her mother's family is from.

"Yes. I'll send you the details as soon as I know more and everything's finalised okay?"

"Uh yeah sure. I should be free for a trip down there early next month."

"Great. Hey.. will you be bringing Fitz along? They know you're dating him so I don't think they'll freak out when you show up with him."

"I don't know..I'll ask him. Wait, how do they know about us?" She asked.

"I might have mentioned that you finally found someone special. They insisted on knowing who the lucky guy is." She said shyly.

"It's fine mom. I'll ask him about it later on though and I'll let you know. Look it was nice talking to you but I gotta go."

"Bye Livvie."

"See you mom. Love you lots."

 **xxx**

After the phone call with her mother Olivia decided to prepare lunch for Fitz and herself.

"Oh look who's awake. Did you enjoy your nap?" She asked cutely while mixing a greek salad together.

Fitz walked around her and hugged her from behind. "Yes..I did." He says leaning his head over her should watching her slice up some tomatoes.

"Babe..?"

"Hm?" Liv asked enjoying the warm comfortable feel of his arms around her.

"I'm horny.." He said sheepishly.

Olivia laughed loudly.

"Livvie.." He groaned.

She finished the salad, wiped off her hands and turned in his arms - facing him.

"Baby.. I didn't prepare lunch for nothing. We're eating first." she said cupping his face in her hands.

Fitz palmed her ass. "Are you sure?" He says as he starts kissing her neck.

She really had no control when he got like this. Touching her. Kissing her. She had no self control.

"Fitzzz ugh! Come on." She took his hand leading him upstairs.

He was a happy man.

 **xxx**

After he made her come twice, they showered and is currently enjoying their lunch on the patio.

"Hey babe..if I were to invite you to a family gathering... Would you go?" Liv asked cautiously.

"That depends.. Are you inviting me?" He smiled gently.

"Yes?"

"Liv it's fine. I'll go. Wait when is this family gathering?"

"Um early next month. I don't have a definite date though."

"Okay..If nothing pops up on my schedule then I'm definitely there." Fitz says smiling at her.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Liv are you ready to be seen with me in public tomorrow?" He laughed.

"We can't hide forever. And it's Disneyland so I'm definitely excited." She says eating her last piece of chicken fillet.

"Yeah.. Oh hey I almost forgot to tell you. Stephen asked me if I could get Abby's number for him."

"What!? Really?" Liv chuckled.

"Seriously. I didn't even know he had a thing for her. Anyway so I told him I'd get the number from you."

"Fitz no! I'm not handing out her number. If he wants to talk to her then he should do just that. Talk to her and then ask her for her number." Liv was just as protective over Abby as she was for Liv.

"Liv come on."

"No Fitz..I know he's your friend but still."

"Okay fine.." he accepted.

"And why didn't you ask Abby? Why ask me?."

"It would've been weird if I had to ask her." he shrugged.

Olivia got up with her empty plate and glass. "Come on, I'm giving you dessert upstairs." She smirked.

Fitz flew up. "You spoil me I swear." he followed her inside.

 **xxx**

Olivia and Fitz just arrived at Disneyland. They were both casually dressed. She wore black ripped jeans, a black top, a denim shirt tied around her waist and a pair of black ankle boots.

Fitz had on faded blue jeans, a white adidas t-shirt and white adidas superstars.

The couple walked hand in hand around the place just looking at everything until they made their way attractions section. Liv wanted to visit the Haunted Mansion.

10 minutes later they exited the mansion.

"That was fun. Not as scary though." Liv said hooking her arm through Fitz's.

"Bet I could give you a much more thrilling ride." Fitz winked.

Olivia erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Bet that ride will have me sweating and screaming." Liv said through her laughter.

They were having such a good time that they didn't even notice people sneakily taking pictures of them.

"Hey let's get some popcorn." Liv pointed Fitz to the popcorn carts.

"Okay.."

There was a short queue, as they waited Liv stood in front of Fitz resting her body on his. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"Fitz! Dude is that you??" Fitz turned to his right recognising the voice.

"Marcus!" He acknowledged the person.

Fitz never let go of Liv in his arms but she eventually moved out of his hold so that he could greet his friend.

"I haven't seen you in like a year man. What's up?" Marcus says as he and Fitz hugged it out.

"Yeah because you just go on tour after tour. Don't you get tired man?" Fitz joked.

"Hey this tour was my first one in 3 years, c'mon!." Marcus is a musician. He didn't have chart topping hits but people liked his music in general.

Fitz noticed Marcus glancing at Liv. "Marcus this is Olivia, my girlfriend. Babe this is Marcus an old friend of mine."

They shake hands.

"Hey nice to meet you. Wow you've actually managed to tame my man over here."

Liv just laughed sort of uncomfortably.

"Hey dude come on man." Fitz said.

Marcus laughed. "But hey it was good seeing you again. We should hang out some time."

"Yeah sounds like a plan."

"Cool, I'll hit you up then. Olivia it was super nice to meet you. You guys enjoy the rest of the night. See you Fitz." Marcus patted him on the shoulder.

 **xxx**

"You getting tired?" Fitz asked as they strolled around after having visited a few more attractions.

"Yeah..little bit." she said snuggling in under his arm.

"Alright. Let's go home."

"Are you staying over at my place?" She spoke into his shirt.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

Fitz chuckled at her. "Liv you can't just keep me locked up in your home you know?" he teased.

"Sure I can."

"You're so bossy." He tickled her side.

Liv jumped at the tickling sensation.

"Fitz!"

"Come on, get on for a piggyback ride. You're walking very slowly."

"Yes because I'm tired." She said as he helped her onto his back.

"If there was a pool here I'd totally jump in with you." Fitz teased.

"Asshole." She said biting his ear.

"Ow!!" He yelped.

"Then stop trying to be funny." She giggled.

"You know I can drop you right?" Fitz said smartly.

She bit his ear again.

"Ouch!"

Olivia started laughing uncontrollably.

Fitz had to think of a way to get her back.

"Guess who's not staying over at your place tonight.."

"You really want me to bite your ear off don't you?"

"Do it!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked grazing her teeth over his earlobe.

"Yes then watch me win an Oscar for my role as Van Gogh."

Liv couldn't help but laugh at him. "You make the worst jokes."

"I'm never giving you a piggyback ride again." He said pinching her butt as they make it to their car. "Okay off."

"You have to help me. It's a long way down you're kinda tall you know." She giggled again.

"Okay miss giggles, get in the car and stop making fun of me." Fitz said lifting her off his back.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you." She said running her hand through his hair as he started the car.


	20. Hi, it's your past

3 weeks had past since their trip to Disneyland and Olivia and Fitz was all over social media. People couldn't stop talking about them.

Some loved them, some hated them, some judged her for being with him, some questioned his motives for being with her.. But they didn't care what other people thought. They were happy.

"Hey Liv how are you adapting to being followed by paparazzi everywhere you go now?." Abby asked.

The whole gang was having lunch at a steakhouse in West Hollywood.

"I don't know..." She sighed.

"Well at least your boo got you a bodyguard." Carter said.

"Yeah he's the sweetest thing." Liv smiled broadly.

"But still it must be crazy right Liv? The sudden change.?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. I mean of course I've had encounters with the paparazzi before but now with Fitz..it's crazy.." Liv says.

"Anyway, I'm ready to let loose tonight. I've been swamped with work lately." Carter says drinking his wine.

They were all invited to Harrison's birthday bash. It's being held at his nightclub.

"And Liv don't you dare bail on us." He glares at her.

"Carter it's Harrison's birthday, of course I'm going."

"You better, 'cause I know Fitz is back from New York tonight and you didn't have sex for two days."

"Hey asshole what makes you think my man let's me starve when he's away. You can do very interesting things over the phone you know." She grinned earning gasps, laughter and high-fives from her friends.

"Ugh stop bragging. Some of us don't get it as often..especially not with a fine ass man like yours." Alicia said.

"Right?" Erin agreed.

"What time is Fitz getting here anyway? Because then you could just go with us and he can meet us there." Abby said.

"Uh no he's already on his way. His plane lands in two hours." Liv explained.

"Okay cool. Well ladies and gent. I had a great lunch." Abby said as they all start getting ready to leave.

They said their goodbyes and all left in separate cars.

 **xxx**

"Pikachu buddy come look who's here!" Liv got the dog excited as Fitz made his way into her living room.

Pikachu was playing with his toy somewhere in the house.

Liv got up to greet her boyfriend who she hasn't seen in two whole days.

"Hi baby." Fitz said easily picking her up into his arms. "I've missed you." He kissed her gently.

"Hi." She says pulling back. "How was your trip?"

He sat them down on the couch with her in his lap.

Fitz was in New York to shoot an ad.

"It was good. Everything turned out well. Hey where's my little guy?" Fitz asks looking around.

"I think he's mad that you haven't been here for two days. I told you to tell him you're leaving, you know how he gets." Liv joked.

"Livvie you know I had to rush to make that flight. Is he upstairs?"

"No he's down here somewhere. Pika!!" She calls.

"Hey there he comes. Hi buddy! Did you miss me!?" Fitz cooed as the dog jumped on the couch to get closer to him.

Liv moved from his lap so that Pika can take her spot.

"See? He's not mad. Right buddy? Tell mommy she's making trouble again." Pikachu was licking Fitz's face.

"Hey won't you be too tired to go out tonight?" Liv asks laying her head down on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine babe. Don't worry." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay.. Fitz really though this guy has been in a mood since you left. Now he's all happy and tail wagging for daddy.." She laughed at the dog's excitement.

"He just misse-- Wait" Fitz grinned like a fool. "I'm daddy now?"

"Because you still want to be uncle Fitz??" She questioned.

"No." He said now smirking. "I'm definitely daddy."

 **xxx**

"Fitz stop it, we need to get going." They were standing in the foyer and he wouldn't let them leave. Liv looked too stunning in her white lace bodycon dress. He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Baby..why don't we just phone Harrison, wish him a happy birthday and have our fun here." His hands were palming her toned butt.

"No come on. Our friends are waiting."

"Fuck. You're so gorgeous Livvie." He kisses her neck.

"Thank you babe but we have to go. We're not doing this right now." She pushed him back.

"Okay but can we leave early?"

"Fitz." She giggled. "We'll see. Now let's get going."

"Okay."

When they arrived at the club there were camera flashes everywhere. Apparently the paparazzi got a tip-off that the couple would be here tonight.

Luckily Fitz had his bodyguards with him.

"You okay?" He asked Liv once they were inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liv are you sure? I know it's not easy getting used to this.." He asked with worry in his voice.

"Babe I promise.. I'm okay." She pecked his lips.

"Okay. Let's find our friends."

They navigate their way through the crowd towards their friends.

"Ayy!! Finally!" Brad almost yelled. He was already drunk.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Liv apologised.

"At least you came." Carter smirked. "Pun intended."

The table erupted in boisterous laughter.

"Carter get me a drink before I kill you." Liv said sitting down next to him while Fitz sat opposite them with the guys.

They occupied a whole booth.

After a few drinks Liv joined her friends on the dance floor gaining the attention of a whole bunch of guys.

"Bruh you might want to go join your girl out there.. I see some hungry wolves staring." Nate, Harrison's brother, said to Fitz.

Without a word Fitz got up with his drink and sauntered towards Liv.

"Hey! Are you dancing with me?" She asked happily.

"Yep." He grinned.

It lookes like a scene from a movie - him standing with a drink in his hand, she dancing around him - and they had a lot of men and women jealous.

"Okay you two. We are not about to witness you having sex on this dance floor. Fitz please go join your friends, we need to borrow your girlfriend." Alicia said slightly pushing him away.

"Okay okay." He laughed leaving them to do their thing.

He made his way to the men's room.

Just as he zipped up and about to leave , a blonde girl made her way through the door - locking it behind her.

"Hi Mr. Grant." She said seductively.

Fitz was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I see." The girl smiled wickedly. "Now that you're with miss prim and proper you suddenly have memory loss..."

"Listen I don't know what you want but you need to leave. And of course I don't remember you, I was most likely drunk. Besides I've moved on from that lifestyle."

She laughed. "I could go and have a chat with your little girlfriend you know."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just leave please before I have you removed from this club."

"Okay..okay.. Calm down." She continued to laugh. "I'll go.." She turned around and swayed her hips as she walked out of the bathroom.

Fitz stood there fuming. He was more mad at himself though. He knew this was going to happen. His messed up past catching up on him.

That same girl made her way towards the bar where Liv was ordering a drink, she didn't want to go all the way to their booth just for a drink.

"Hello.." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

Olivia looked at her completely perplexed.

"Um..hello." She answered.

"He's gonna leave you, you know."

"Excuse me!?" Liv didn't know what the hell this girl was on about.

"Your so called boyfriend.. That's what he does. You're just another one on his list."

Liv didn't answer. She wasn't about to entertain this girl - give her attention.

Another blonde - seemingly this one's friend, came up to them.

"Lisa..what were you doing in the mens room with Fitz just now?" The other blonde girl smirked.

"Oh Vicki you know how he likes to do it in there." They wanted to get a reaction out of Liv but she remained silent.

That damn waiter is also taking extremely long with her drink.

"Oh yes! How could I forget. Hey did you show her the pictures...?" Vicki asked.

"Oooh! No, I almost forgot!" She turned to Olivia. "You wanna see how well your _boyfriend_ fits in my mouth?"

In that exact moment Abby came up to Liv. She hust heard what the girl, Lisa. She was angry and disgusted.

Without warning that bitch had a picture of her with a dick balls deep in her mouth.

She's had enough. Liv got up abruptly and speed walked to the ladies room.

Abby who also saw the picture gave these two blonde bimbos an evil glare and went after her friend.

When she got there Liv was standing over the sink. It felt as if she couldn't breath.

"Liv. Look at me."

Olivia started crying. She knew about Fitz's past yet she still allowed herself to give him a chance. To love him. And now she was here - having to face the consequences of loving a man with a messed up past.

She found it more and more difficult to breath, tears streaming down her face.

"Olivia..hey look at me." Abby said gently.

Olivia pulled herself together, wiped her tears away and looked at her best friend.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No..I just need a moment. I'll be okay." Liv said with a sad smile.

Abby took her hands in her. "Liv..it's fine. You don't have to stay here. I don't mind taking you home."

They stood in silence.

"C'mon no has to know why you're leaving. I'll just tell the others you're not feeling well..okay?" Abby tried again.

"What about Fitz..." She said softly.

"Oh I'll be having a nice little talk with him." Right now Abby didn't care if he turned his life around. Her friend was hurt because of his actions.

"Abby..." Liv sighed.

"No okay. Just let me handle it. Now come on let's get you out of here."

 **xxx**

Liv waited by the bar while Abby went to fetch their belongings at their booth.

"Abby, where's Liv?" Fitz asked looking concerned. "I've been looking for her for about 15 minutes."

Abby just glared at him and walked off with their stuff.

Fitz was baffled. He followed Abby when he saw Liv standing at the bar looking like she cried.

What the fuck!? Fitz thought. He got all tensed up.

"Livvie, what's wrong!?" He moved past Abby to get to Liv.

"Um..nothing. I'm... I'm just not feeling well. Abby is going to take me home." She said looking down.

"Olivia. Look at me. What's wrong!?" He knew she just made up an excuse. She wouldn't even look at him.

Abby stepped in between them. "Two of your little hoes decided to indulge her with stories about your sexual activities. Yeah..they had pictures and everything. So please excuse us. I'm taking my friend home."

Fitz was fuming. He was about to lose his shit. But he also felt insanely guilty over this whole thing. He couldn't protect her against this - his past.

"Olivia...please just look at me.." He begged.

"She said you guys were together in the mens room earlier. Is that true?" Liv said finally making eye contact with him.

"Not together. Liv she came in there and lashed out at me. Fuck!" Fitz was so mad.

"I didn't even touch her Livvie. I wouldn't do that to you. I promise. I'll never disrespect you like that. Babe just..ugh can we talk about this please."

"Okay..so you didn't do anything." She stared at him. "I'm gonna go home with Abby now." she looked away.

The two best friends quickly made their way to thw door.

Fitz punched his fist onto the counter.

Then he heard someone laughing.

It was...marcus?

"I knew you wouldn't be able to be kept down by a girl man. C'mon there's a few ladies over there.." He points to the women, "who's up for some fun. We'll take 'em over to my place. What do you say?" Marcus chuckled.

"Man you should really just get away from me right now." Fitz said enraged.

"Fuck her man. If she can't handle Fitzgerald Grant then she don't deserve to be with you. There's females that would fight over you man." Marcus just kept going.

Fitz took a deep breath. "So much for being my friend eh?"

Marcus laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you man. Don't tell me you caught feelings for that girl..oh wait! You did. That's why you even took her to Disneyland."

Fitz grabbed Marcus by his shirt and pulled him out of his seat. "Don't make me beat the fuck out of you Marcus!"

That's when Marcus delivered a punch right under his eye.

Fitz pushed him against the counter and started delivering punches of his own.

People started screaming around them.

Fitz didn't even notice Marcus' nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his top lip.

He couldn't think straight. He just kept on beating him up.

They ended up on the floor with broken glass surrounding them.

Harrison, Brad and Nate tried to pull him off of Marcus but it was a struggle.

Some of Marcus' friends also came over to break them apart.

Marcus somehow managed to pick up a piece of broken glass and stabbed Fitz in his upper arm through the sleeve of his shirt.

Fitz was still so angry that he didn't even feel any pain. He just saw the blood running down his arm.

The guys finally succeed in pulling Fitz off of Marcus.

"Dude what the fuck is going on!?" Harrison yelled at him.

"Just let me go Harrison." He said pushing his friends hands off him.

"Okay! Just calm the fuck down.. I thought you and Marcus were buddies." Harrison looked at him confused.

Fitz sort of chuckled. "Yeah..I thought so too."

"Dude you should get to the hospital, that gash on your arm looks pretty deep." Brad said.

"It's fine. Just let me go home and calm down. I don't want to ruin Harrison's party any further."

"Fitz you need medical attention. There's a lot of blood coming from that wound." Brad said again, more sternly this time.

"Yeah man stop being so damn stubborn." Nate jumped in.

Meanwhile Harrison took out his phone to text Olivia.

 **H:** Where are you???

 **L:** At home. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. Wasn't feeling well.

 **H:** Fitz was just involved in a fight. Him and Marcus.

 **L:** What? Why? They're friends...

 **H:** Look I have no clue how or why it started but it got pretty intense. We've managed to break it up but he stabbed Fitz in his arm and now this stubborn asshole don't want us to take him to the hospital.

 **L:** Harrison wtf!!

 **H:** It's a deep gash and it's bleeding badly but he's still to worked up. We can't get him to calm down. He says he just wants to go home but I don't know Liv

 **L:** Ugh why did he have to go and be such a damn idiot. Look Harry I know why he's so upset and I think you should just let him go.

 **H:** But his arm needs to get checked out Liv..

 **L:** Okay then tell his driver to take him to the hospital just don't let him know. And follow their car just in case he gets difficult at the hospital.

Olivia was so damn worried about him. She wasn't mad at him for the incident with the blonde girls..he gave her the option to say no to their relationship for that exact reason - his past coming back to bite him in the ass. But she was hurt and that picture made it worse.

 **xxx**

"Liv what's wrong?" Abby asked.

They were sitting on her bed when she saw Liv gasping while staring down an her phone screen.

"Fitz.. he got in a fight after we left. The guy stabbed him in the arm. Harrison's gonna make sure he gets some medical attention. Looks like the wound is pretty bad."

"Olivia..you just stay here and get some rest okay."

"I can't just ignore the fact that he got hurt Abby..."

"Look. You guys can talk about all of this tomorrow then..okay. But for now just clear your head and rest." Abby squeezed her hand.

"Okay..fine. Thanks for bringing me home. You can go and enjoy the rest of your night Abby. I'll be just fine." Liv smiled at her.

"Alright.. I'll go. If I find out anything about the fight I'll let you know." Abby made her way to the door.

"Okay. Bye Abby."

"See you Liv."

 **xxx**

Liv was just drifting off to sleep when her phone rang.

It was Fitz.

She wasn't sure if she should pick up.. But she was worried about him. What if she ignores him and he starts drinking. And then one or two drinks leads to a whole bottle. And that leads to him falling back into his old habits of partying to numb his feelings...

"Hi.." She answered his call.

"Livvie..I love you." he sounded distraught.

"I know.." She almost whispered. "I love you too."

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm so sorry baby.. If I could turn back the time and change who I was, I swear I would."

"I'm not mad.. I'm hurt Fitz. The things those girls said I just..." She sighed.

"Olivia. Please listen to me. I love you. Okay. Just please don't forget that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you go the hospital?" She asked checking up on him.

"Of course they told you about the fight... Yes I got a few stitches in my arm, it's fine."

"Okay.. I have to go now. I'm kind of tired." Liv said.

"I'm sorry Livvie." He said once more.

"I know..good night Fitz." She hung up.


	21. Sweetest Devotion

Fitz woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and a throbbing feeling in his upper arm.

He got up, showered and got ready for the day ahead. He had to go and see Liv.

He took a few painkillers first then made his way to her house.

Fitz arrived at her place around 9am.

After waiting for almost 5 minutes the door slowly swung open.

Liv was standing there with hair dripping wet. She had one of his shirts on and flip flops. By the looks of it she must've been swimming.

"Hi.." He said relieved to see her looking more relaxed.

"Hi." She gave him a soft smile. "Come on in. Sorry you had to wait out here so long, I was in the pool." She said walking over to the couch.

"Oh..um sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He said awkwardly.

"Fitz.. it's fine. Are you going to sit down?" She asked humouresly. He was being so awkward and nervous.

"Uh yeah..how are you?" He asked her sitting down next to her.

"Better than I was last night. How are you, Terminator?" She joked trying to set him at ease.

He snorts. "Terminator? I don't think the terminator ends up in the hospital after a fight.. I'm fine I guess."

"Um can we uh..can we talk about last night?" Fitz asks facing her.

Before she can answer Pikachu comes barrelling into the room, standing up against Fitz's legs.

He picked the dog up and it started to sniff and inspect the dressing that's covering his stitched wound.

"Pika daddy's got a booboo." Liv said caressing the dog's head.

"Are you really not mad at me!?" Fitz asked just in case she changed her mind.

"I'm not.."

"You should be though." He insists.

"Why?" She asks looking at him.

"Too many reasons."

"Can I ask you something?"

He focused all his attention on her. "Yes."

"Was that really you in that picture with that girl?"

" No Liv. Unless I was passed out drunk. I've never taken a picture picture or made any kind of videos.. I know how something like that could ruin me - my career. I know how spiteful these women can be. So no...it's not me."

"Okay if you say it's not you then I believe you. You've never once lied to me before. You were open and honest since day one. Which is why I can't be mad at you."

"What did they say to you?" Fitz wanted to know.

Liv sighed. "Oh you know..how you used to please them and that you're just with me for a good time."

Fitz was trying to keep it together. He could feel his blood boil.

"And it hurt in a way because I couldn't deny it you know.. They've shared intimacy with you and it hurt. They talked about it like it's no big deal. It made me feel a bit insecure..what if it's just _no big deal_ with us when I'm under the impression that we're making love. Do you just have sex with me or do you atleast feel something - is it meaningful to you or--..." She started to open up to him and her face went sad again making his heart ache.

"I think I was also jealous. They know your body..the same body that I've now gotten to know. They now what pleases you - how to satisfy you. All of that. They've experienced it. Wayyy before me. So I don't think I can shut them up because how do I know that you're giving me more of you than what you gave them?"

"Livvie no. Okay no. It's not just sex. And technically they don't _know_ my body because I've never allowed any one of them to intimately explore it the way you have been doing. With them it was just routine sex. What we share is a heartfelt intimacy. It's passionate and meaningful. Olivia I feel like we become one when we make love. A connection of heart and soul. Please don't doubt what you mean to me or how geniune and fulfilling our intimacy is to me. I allowed you to get to know all of me Livvie. Not because I had to but because I wanted you to know me." He placed Pikachu on the floor and took Olivia's hands in his own. They were both emotional.

"You mean more to me than anything or anyone ever will. I love you. And I love you for allowing yourself to love me. And I love that you make me feel loved and wanted. And I love that I get to experience this love with you and not someone else." Fitz said gently. Honestly.

"I'm sorry for doubting your feelings for me. I promise from now on it's just us. You and me. Whoever or whatever pops up from both our pasts can just go suck a dick." Liv chuckled through her tears. "I do love you Fitz."

"Come here." He pulls her in a loving embrace. "I know you do."

 **xxx**

They've been relaxing on the couch for hours and just talked about everything else that needed to be talked about.

"So Marcus is actually an ass." Liv said after Fitz caught her up on their fight.

"Yeah. Coward got lucky stabbing me."

"Hey calm down..It's over. By the way why didn't you want to go the hospital? That wound could've gotten infected Fitz." She combed her fingers through his hair as he laid stretched out on the couch with his head in her lap.

"I was too upset okay..so Harrison contacted you last night?"

"Yes, I was freaking out but I was also still so worked up over our little issue.. that's why I didn't show up at the hospital last night."

"Eh it's okay. Your man can handle a little stab wound." He said animatedly.

"Don't even joke about that!" She hit him on his chest. "It could've been worse."

"Yeah..for him." Fitz laughed.

"Oh my god." She groaned then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his nose then on his lips.

Fitz grinned as she pulled back. "I've always wanted to do a spiderman kiss."

"What?" She chuckled.

"You know the upside down spidey kiss. Like in the movie."

"Well I'm happy to make one of your dreams come true ."

"You are my dream come true." Fitz said with a big cheesy grin.

"Oh wow. You have such a way with words."

He sat up straight. "You are though." He says seriously before Pikachu jumped on Liv's lap.

"This little guy just couldn't wait for you to get up. He's so jealous." Olivia rubs his belly. "Are you jealous of daddy??" She talked in a baby voice.

Fitz took his phone out of his pocket, switching it on for the first time since this morning when he arrived. He didn't want anyone to interrupt their time together.

"Oh shit! 15 missed calls from my mom and a text in big bold letters." Fitz laughed as he read the text. "She's gonna kill me I just know it."

"Why?" Liv asked amused.

"She found out about my incident at the club. And she's not happy. I'm surprised she didn't call you."

"My phone's upstairs. Maybe she has."

"Well you're coming with me. I'm not going over there alone." He chuckled.

"She's gonna hit you with a shoe. Or the nearest object in reach when you step through that door." Olivia laughed heartedly.

"See that's why you should go with me." he whined.

"No ways. You go face your mama. That's what you get for playing terminator." She got up laying Pika down on the couch.

"Come on. Go now and get it over with." She said standing in front of him.

He got up, towering over her. "Alright.." He bent down kissing her with more passion than ever before. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now go collect your ass whooping." Liv chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

A week has passed since the incident between Liv and Fitz.

Their relationship grew stronger by the day.

"Abby I'm over it, why can't you do the same?. It's not like I didn't know what I was committing to. I knew all too well about Fitz's past when we got together."

Olivia was having dinner over at Abby's place. Fitz was having boys night with his friends and she didn't feel like going to bed early, so she decided to visit Abby.

"I know Liv.. I just don't want you to go through something like that again."

Liv sighed. She was tired of repeatedly having this conversation with her friend.

"I thought you've come to like Fitz..?" She asked Abby.

"He's not a bad guy okay, that's one thing I've learned about him. It's just his shitty past..."

"Abigail!. Jeez! Yes he's not perfect but he's become a much better person than he was. Can you just please stop dwelling on this shit and move on. I love him. That's not changing."

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to upset you.. I'm sorry. I'll back off. You're my friend and I don't want us to fight. I just hated seeing you like that, that's all. I actually do like Fitz and I know that he adores you. I saw how upset he was that night at the club, he really does love you. I promise not to bring this up again."

"Thank you."

Liv stayed for another half an hour before going home.

 **xxx**

Olivia was fast asleep when the persistent ringing of her phone woke her up. With one eye open she looked at the screen. Before answering she looked at the time - 2am.

"Babyyyy hiii." Fitz's voice slurred.

He was drunk.

"Fitz..it's late. I was asleep." Liv groaned as she closed her eyes again.

" _My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore!! You're the only girl my heart beats for..!_ " Fitz sang drunkenly.

"Babe.." Olivia giggled. "Why are you singing..?"

"Beeeecause I.Love.You!" He said.

"Fitz where are you?" Liv asked.

Earlier she didn't want to ask what they would be doing for boys night - she wanted him to go and have fun with his friends. And she trusted him. But now she was a little worried since he was drunk. She needed to know that at least he's safe.

"I'm--" he laughs. "I'm laying next to Stephen. We hung out at um... at his apartment! yeah at his apartment."

Stephen had bought an apartment in LA as he is considering a move from the New York Knicks to the LA Lakers.

"Okay. Did you guys have fun?" She asked amused.

"Yes ma'am!" Fitz answered seriously.

Olivia couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Baby why don't you get some sleep." She said.

"I'm drunk Livvie." Fitz laughed again.

"Yes you are, that's why you should get some sleep okay?"

"You love me?" He asked boyish

"I do. I love you. Now hang up and go to sleep." She smiled.

" _You are the sunshine of my life. That's why I'll always be around, You are the apple of my eye..._ " He sang loudly.

"Goodnight Fitz." Liv chuckled.

"Okay. G'night Livvie."

 **xxx**

Fitz woke up the next morning with Stephen's arm over his face. He moved away from him but stopped abruptly. Winching at the sharp headache.

"Ugh!" He rested his head back on the pillow.

He laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get up - slowly. He was thirsty as hell and he needed to take something for this damn headache.

In the kitchen he gulped down a 1.5 liter bottle of water and took some painkillers along with it.

One by one Brad, Harrison and Stephen came strolling leisurely into the kitchen. Also hungover.

"Shit! What the hell did we drink last night?" Harrison asked.

"I don't even remember half of what happened..." Stephen said resting his head on the counter.

"Oh shit..I think I drunk dialled Liv.." Fitz groaned causing a snickering from the guys.

Stephen's head shot up. "Oh yeah! I vaguely remember you singing over the phone!"

"I sang!?"

"Yeah bruh." Stephen chuckled.

"Why didn't you take the phone away from me?"

"Oh come on.. She probably loved your performance."

"Shut up man. Anyway I think I'm gonna go home and shower and sleep until I feel like a person again." Fitz said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah me too." "Same here.'

Harrison and Brad agreed with him.

 **xxx**

Fitz slept throughout he day. He woke up at 3pm dehydrated and starved.

He made his way downstairs with his phone in hand, only wearing a pair of boxers, not bothering to throw on any pants.

Fitz prepared himself a sandwich for lunch and downed it with some ice water.

Halfway through his sandwich he decided to text Liv after he saw the 5 missed calls and text asking if he's okay.

 **F:** Hi. Sorry just woke up. Came home this morning from Stephen's and needed some proper sleep.

 **L:** Hi I figured you're probably sleeping. You okay?

 **F** Yeah fine. Lol I phoned you last night didn't I??

 **L:** 2am. Serenading me loll

Fitz chuckled.

 **F:** Was I at least any good??

 **L:** Surprisingly yes!

 **F:** You're not just saying that are you babe?

 **L:** No, you sounded cute. What are up to right now?

 **F:** Having a sandwich. You at work?

 **L:** Yeah. But I'm getting ready to leave. I'll swing by, I miss your face.

 **F:** Great. Can't wait. See you in a few.

 **L:** Okay. Bye

 **xxx**

Fitz opened the door for her with the biggest smile spread across his face.

Without a word he pulled her into him, closed the door and kissed her fiercely.

"Hi." He said hugging her tight and resting his head on her shoulder - face nestled into her hair.

"Hi..do you normally waltz around here in your underwear or is this just for me?"

Fitz pulled back and winked at her. "Just for you."

Olivia laughed and ran her hands down his back until it landed on his butt. She gave it a hard squeeze. "Come on let's go sit down but go put on some pants first please."

"Why?" He smirked.

"It's distracting." She said moving past him.

Fitz chuckled. "Fine."

He jogged upstairs and came back in gym shorts and a t-shirt then joined her on the couch. Pulling her into his lap.

Liv started trailing her finger over the outline of his nose and lips. He closed his eyes at her soothing touch. He felt completely relaxed.

"I forgot to ask you..what song did I serenade you with?" She stopped her movements and rested her hand on his chest laughing at the way he's looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Ooh some Stevie Wonder classics. One of my favourites, _Cherie Amour_. And _You Are The Sunshine Of My Life_. Just so you know, I'm now expecting an encore performance. " She placed a feather light kiss on his nose.

Fitz chuckled. "Uh yeah, not happening."

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"I know you're using that face to make me change my mind. Well it's not going to happen baby." He said laughing.

"Oh by the way my mom called me yesterday. We have to fly out to New Orleans tomorrow night. The reunion's on Saturday. Will you still be able to go with me?" She ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"Of course. I said I was going. So I am."

"You'll be meeting my grandma, and just so you know..I'm her favourite grandchild. So she might be a little harsh on you."

"Liv..now you're making me nervous." He groaned.

"Hey, you'll be fine." She pecked his lips.

"Can I ask you something..?" He asked seriously.

She just nodded.

"Did Edison ever got to meet your grandma?"

"Yes. Once. We attended my grandma's birthday. He practically insisted to accompany me. So I gave in and let him tag along." She stopped talking for a minute.

Then continued. "My grandma is one to always assess and watch. She pulled me aside and told me to my face that she doesn't believe that he's the right person for me. And trust me, she was never wrong. I have so much love and respect for that woman. The day I told her about what Edison did and how he treated me, she just held me in her arms and said that one day.. one day I'll meet someone who will love me more than life itself and it will be beautiful." She smiled.

"Your grandma sounds like a very wise woman. I don't know what she'll say about me--" He laughed lightly, "but I know I would love to meet her."

Fitz gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"How old is she now?" He was curious.

"85 but you'd never tell. She's still so full of energy - full of life."

"Should I book our flights? Wait, how long are we staying there?" Fitz asked.

"No it's fine. I already booked it. Um.. Saturday till Monday. The reunion's on saturday so it'll be a mad house. I would love to spend some quiet time with my grandma and other family afterwards before we leave. I don't know when I'll get around to visit them again." Liv explained.

"Okay. Yeah you're right. Hey do you have plans for the night?" He shifted the conversation.

"No. I was hoping to spend a little time with my boyfriend." She grinned.

"I'm taking you out to dinner." He stated.

"In that case I should go home and change. What time are we going?" Liv asked.

"I'll come and pick you up at 7."

"Yeah sounds good. By the way I ran into your mom this morning at the grocery store when I went to pick up a few things...um there was a guy with her..." She said cautiously.

Fitz gave her a weird look. "A guy...okay?"

"Um yes, they were sort of uhh... they looked very affectionate towards one another..." Liv said biting her lip waiting for his reaction.

Fitz mouth went agape. "So.. what you're saying is that my mom might have a boyfriend!? She never told me she was seeing someone." He huffed.

"Look just don't overreact. And please don't say anything, she'll know that I told you! I don't think she saw me at first. The man was kissing her cheek and held her hand the entire time. Anyway I think they looked adorable." She smiled admiringly.

"Adorable!? She could've told me about this guy! What does he look like?" Fitz asked sounding upset.

"Fitz calm down. She's happy. And it's most likely not the first time she's seeing someone after the divorce..?"

"Yeah no of course. But still, she could've told me."

Olivia turned in his lap so that she was now straddling him. "Stop being a baby and allow your mama to live her life. Let her have some fun. You can't expect her to sit at home all by herself forever baby." She cupped his face in her soft hands.

"I wanna meet this guy." He said sternly.

"Fitz..." Liv sighed.

"I just want to see if he's deserving of her. He better be serious about her. She's too kind and pure for any bullshit." He said with frustration in his voice and a frown on his face.

"Awww" Liv smiled at him being all protective.

She then leaned down to kiss him delicately. His face softening. He deepened the kiss. The kiss quickly became very heated. She licked his tongue gently once he forced it into her mouth. They were both moaning and groaning as their kiss grew more intense. He'll never get over how sweet she tastes. Her lips swollen from his scorching kisses. He moved on to her neck, sucking on it for dear life.

She grabbed a handfull of his hair and pulled him slightly away from her.

"Fitz...We still have a dinner to get to." She said breathing heavily while looking into his eyes.

"Which is only at 7...We've still got plenty of time." Fitz caressed her arms up and down then over her stomach and worked his way up. Gently caressing her breasts with his big hands. Her nipples was hard. "I know you want me baby." His voice low, almost growling.

He started placing soft kisses through her blouse on each nipple while maneuvering his hands down to caress her inner thighs.

Olivia let out a soft whimper.

He pulled back. Interlaced his fingers with hers and looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you."

He continued to place gentle, soft kisses from her arm up to her shoulder.

Liv leaned down to his ear and said. "I guess we could postpone the dinner till later." She licked his ear with a heavy amount of seduction.

"Livvie. Let's go upstairs." He said as her hot breath tingled on his ear making his cock twitch in his shorts.

He effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

He placed her on the bed and slowly started to undress her. Kissing and exploring her body in the process.

After she was left in just her panties, Fitz detached his lips from hers. He moved down to her thighs kissing it. Then continued upwards nibbling a trail along her inner thigh. Olivia felt like she was gonna lose it. She was so wet.

Fitz finally stopped the torture and rubbed his hand over her wet center. He gently removed her lace panties. "You're so wet baby." His voices filled with desire. Eyes grey with lust.

"I can't wait to devour you." He said before focusing his attention on his _meal._

He started off by rubbing along the side of her clit. Then moving to her labia - holding each one between his forefinger and thumb, massaging it up and down.

Olivia sat up she wanted to look at him while he worked his magic. She threw her head back when she felt his fingers enter her.

"Baby, look at me." Fitz said as she brought her head back. Their eyes connecting.

He pulled his fingers out of her - licking her fresh, hot juices tastefully from his fingers.

"Fitz get back to work." She demanded stretching her legs out and locking it around his neck.

Fitz smirked at her bossy behaviour. "Your wish is my command." He said keeping her knees wide.

His mouth latching on to her core. Licking her clit up and down - teasing her some more.

Hearing her soft moans motivated him to go from licking to sucking her clit.

Again he entered two fingers inside of her.

With his mouth devouring her and his fingers plundering in and out, rapidly, Liv's back arched and she shrieked as she squirt all over his mouth.

Fitz was delighted at the outcome of his work.

"Mmm you taste so good baby." He groaned.

Liv's body was still vibrating but she needed his cock to fill her up.

As if he was reading her mind, Fitz hastily got rid of his shorts. Then he kept eye contact with Olivia as he removed his boxers. His painful erection sprung free. His size will never seize to amaze her.

He pulled her towards him by her legs. Positioning his length at her delectable center. He took his tip and made slow circular motions all around her clit then gently penetrated her. Slowly.

He pulled out - she shot him a look of frustration but he moved them both further up onto the bed, hovering over her. He balanced himself on his elbows them used one hand to guide his rock hard cock inside of her wet opening.

The room was filled with moaning and grunting and the clapping sound of skin-on-skin as his thrusts became quicker - deeper.

Olivia spread her legs even wider, giving him better access. She wanted all of him inside of her.

Fitz flipped them over. Liv wasted no time. She sat up straddling him - riding him like her life depended on it.

Fitz moaned loudly.

Liv wanted to be closer to him. Physically. So she laid down on top of him, stretching her legs out, he wrapping his arms around her body - in a clasping position. And they start thrusting up and down.

As Fitz pick up his pace Liv couldn't hold back anymore and released a powerful orgasm. Leaving her body squirming on top of him. He joined her with an explosive orgasm of his own.

She collapsed on him. Numb. Weak. Satisfied. Happy.

Fitz held on to her and for a few minutes they just lay there. Recovering.

"That was amazing." He said as he shifted her tired body to lay next to him in his arm. Her head resting on his chest.

"I love you so much baby." He kisses her forehead.

"I love you too and that really was amazing. I think that was our best yet." She chuckled into his side.

"Most definitely. I think I wanted to cry. It was that magical."

"Great thing is, next time we'll have to top that! So you might just cry." She joked.


	23. The Family Reunion

"Is Abby picking him up or are we dropping him off on the way to the airport?" Fitz asked Liv as she stepped out of the bathroom.

He came over earlier all packed up and ready for their trip later on.

Fitz was cuddled up with Pikachu on her bed.

"I think we should just drop him off on our way. Anyway, can you still see it?" She asked turning her head side to side and stretching her chin up so that he can inspect her neck.

"Nope. All covered up." He left two big love bites on her neck after their mind blowing sex last night.

"I'm sorry baby." Fitz chuckled.

"Whatever. Get up we need to get going."

"Alright buddy." Fitz said getting up with Pika in his arms. "You're going to stay with aunt Abby for a few days okay? You better behave. And please use protection if you're planning on getting it on, got it?"

"Fitz!!" Olivia laughed.

"What? He's a big boy and he'll get tempted so I need him to do the right thing." He said seriously.

"Daddy is being silly buddy, don't listen to him. You are mommy's good boy aren't you?"

"Just don't get mad at him when a highly pregnant corgi shows up on your doorstep." Fitz said.

"Stop it." She let out a belly laugh.

 **xxx**

They dropped Pikachu off with Abby and made their way to the airport. Their flight was scheduled for 5:30pm

"So your parents are already there?" Fitz asked as she was resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yes, they arrived there this morning."

"Okay. Are we going to your grandma's home first then leave for the hotel from there?"

"Yeah, I miss her too much. And besides she'll scold me if I don't pop in to say hi." She lightly chuckled.

"When last did you two see each other?" Fitz asks, caressing her arm.

She lifted her head up, "I haven't seen her since last Christmas."

"Do you always spend Christmas down there?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanksgiving I'm with my parents in Georgetown and for Christmas I go to my grandma." She explained.

"Just you?"

"Uh huh. Mom and Dad spends the day with Ben, Nicole and Gracie. Anyway, what do you normally do for Thanksgiving and Christmas? She sat up straight to look at him.

"My mom hosts both occasions at her home and all family members are welcome. We usually have a full house, they love her cooking."

Their conversation had to come to an end as their driver alerted them that they've arrived at the airport.

 **xxx**

Olivia slept for most of the flight while Fitz opted to watch a movie.

"Babe wake up." He gently stroked her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Fitz smiled adoringly at her. She was literally so fucking beautiful he thought while watching her cutely scrunch up her nose.

"Hi. We'll be landing any minute now." He informed her.

"Okay." She yawned.

They quickly made their way through baggage claim and rented a car for their 3 day visit.

Fitz had already booked them into an hotel.

They tried to remain lowkey but was recognised by several people.

Stopping for a few pictures they eventually make it to their car.

Fitz loaded their luggage into the trunk and they hit the road. Liv navigating the way towards her grandmother's home.

Olivia took out her phone and sent her mother a text to say that they are on their way.

She turned her attention back on Fitz. Reaching her hand over to play with the hair in the nape of his neck "Babe thanks again for coming here with me."

He glanced over at her. "Anything for you Livvie." he said before focusing his attention back on the road.

 **xxx**

20 minutes later they pulled up in Liv's grandmother's driveway.

Liv and Fitz made their way to the door.

"Knock knock." She says loudly, entering the home with Fitz in tow.

There was no answer so they walked further inside.

She heard voices coming from the backyard and decided to go out there.

"Livvie!! My baby!!" Mae, her grandmother, shouted with joy and happiness.

"Hi grandma!!" She made her way over to where everyone was sitting around the outdoor table set.

Mae got out of her seat and gave her granddaughter a big, warm hug.

Meanwhile Fitz was standing awkwardly a few steps behind Olivia.

"Oh baby I'm so happy to see you!" Mae pulled back to look at Liv. "You're glowing. Is it because of the gorgeous looking man standing behind you?" She whispered.

Liv chuckled then broke from her grandmother's embrace and signalled for Fitz to step closer.

He smiled and nodded.

"Grandma this is my boyfriend, Fitz. Fitz meet my grandma Mae." Olivia introduced them to each other.

"Fitz. Nice to meet you..." Mae said as they shook hands.

"It's great to meet you too Ma'am. Olivia has told me a lot about you." He said stepping back, snaking his arm around Liv's waist as she leaned into his body.

Mae observed the couple - their body language. She could see her granddaughter was very happy with this man just by the sparkle in her eyes and the permanent smile on her face.

She looks a hell of a lot more relaxed and in love than she did with that fool Edison, Mae thought.

"Why are you guys all still sitting out here anyway? I for sure thought you'd be asleep when we got here." Liv said looking past her grandma to her parents, two aunties and uncle who's sitting at the table. They are her mother's siblings.

"We were just going over a few last minute things for the cookout tomorrow. And obviously I wasn't going to bed before seeing you."

"Olivia we're also here you know!!" James, her uncle, shouted humouresly from behind them making Liv chuckle.

"Come on." She said to Fitz, entwining their hands together. "Let's go say hi."

"Wait. Are you guys hungry? There's still some of my mac and cheese..." Mae said.

Liv looked at Fitz. "You want some? It's pretty good."

Fitz smiled. "Of course." He then looked at Mae, "Thank you ma'am."

"Oh you're welcome. I'll just go and heat it up. I'll let you know when it's ready." Mae said walking into the house.

Liv and Fitz joined the others at the table.

"Aunt Carol, Aunt Karla. Great to see you again." Liv bent down to hug her two aunties.

Meanwhile Fitz greeted her mom and dad.

She then walked to the other side of the table to greet her uncle. "Uncle James. How's it going?"

"Good Liv. Your mom told us about the great launch you had for your new collection. I'm proud of you Livia." He said using his nickname for her.

"Thanks uncle james. Hey how's Layla and Ashton?" She asked about his two kids from his now ex-wife.

Layla is 16 and Ashton is 19.

"They are great. Layla is doing excellent in school and Ash is enjoying college. Wait till you see that boy Livia, he's taller than me now." James laughed. "But enough about them, Livia aren't you gonna introduce us..." He looked in the direction of Fitz.

Her aunts chuckled. "Yeah Liv, come on." Aunt Carol said.

"Looks like Maya and Oscar doesn't want to share him with us." Her Aunt Karla joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

She glanced over to end of the table where Fitz and her parents was having a conversation.

"Mom." She said loudly gaining her mother's attention. "Can I steal Fitz for a minute?"

"Sure honey we were just catching up." Maya smiled.

Fitz walked around them to go and stand next to Liv.

"Aunt Carol, Aunt Karla, Uncle James...This is Fitz."

They all exchange pleasantries.

"Man, you did great in that movie _Dark Sky_. Seriously. It's one of my all time favourite films." James said.

"Thank you sir." Fitz said honoured.

"Ey just call me James."

"Yeah no need to be so formal. Please, we insist you call us by our first names." Carol said.

"Okay." Fitz lightly chuckled.

Mae came back out, taking a seat. "Your food's ready."

"Thanks mama." Ever since being a little girl Olivia called Mae _mama_ instead of grandma.

"There you are. See this is why we shouldn't go so long without seeing each other. You called me grandma since you got here." Mae joked.

"Sorry. I just needed time to settle in I guess." Liv smiled.

"Anyway excuse us please. Mama thanks for the food." Liv added.

"No problem sweetheart. Enjoy." Mae said as the couple walked off.

Once they were inside Karla said, "Those two are so in love. I don't think I've ever seen Liv so relaxed with a guy."

"He's a very nice guy...and his mother is such a lovely woman. I'm happy for my Livvie. She's so out of her shell with him." Maya said smiling.

"Yeah you can see that." Mae said. "She's even showing him affection in front of us. Looks like my baby finally met someone who allows her to be herself."

"They make such a cute couple." Carol said sweetly.

Meanwhile Liv and Fitz enjoyed their very late dinner in the dining room. Her grandma also left a pot of coffee for them.

"This is really good!" Fitz said as he emptied his plate.

"Wait until tomorrow. Then they'll be showing off their cooking skills. The best soul food you'll ever have." Liv said.

"Now I'm excited." He smiled widely.

He sat back in his seat drinking his coffee while Liv finished her plate.

"You know I was actually so nervous to meet your family. Especially your grandmother...but they are all very nice people."

"They are.. Come on let's go clean our dirty dishes then we can go to the hotel. I'm tired." Liv said getting up.

He joined her in collecting the plates and cups from the table, taking it to the kitchen.

"Babe, I thought your brother would also be here." Fitz said placing the dishes into the sink.

"Oh they're staying over at Uncle Kevin's. He's my grandma's brother. Ben and him are very close."

"Okay... I'd like to meet Ben's daughter and wife."

"Don't worry, tomorrow you'll be meeting everyone. You have to watch out though, I've heard the young ladies in this family all have serious crushes on you Mr." Liv turned to him and wrapped her arms his neck.

He rested his hand on her waist. "Too bad I already have the most amazingly beautiful girlfriend." He craned his neck down to kiss her.

"Love you." She said breaking the kiss. "Let's finish up here."

Just as they were done cleaning up, her grandma, parents, aunts and uncle came inside.

They were all standing in the kitchen area.

"Are you guys heading over to the hotel now?" Her mom askes.

"Uh yeah, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired." She went to hug her mother then turned to her grandma. "I've missed that mac and cheese of yours mama, I think Fitz is thinking about staying here with you just for your food." she teased him.

"I am." He joked along.

"I told Maya to tell you not to book that hotel, there's more than enough room here." Mae said.

"It's fine mama.. You guys will be too busy around the house tomorrow and we'll just be in the way." She hugged her grandma. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetheart."

"See you Fitz! It was really nice to meet you." Karla said as she and Carol each gave him a hug.

After everyone said their goodbyes the couple left for the hotel.

 **xxx**

When Liv woke up the next morning she found Fitz staring at her.

"Morning weirdo." She giggled.

"I'm weird? We have a whole king sized bed and you're practically laying on top of me. You're weird."

"Shut up. You make a nice pillow." She snuggled closer to him but he pulled her whole body onto his.

She could feel his morning glory pressing on her lower abdomen.

"I'm not having sex with you. I have enough love bites to cover up, I don't need more." She talked into chest.

"I didn't even say anything." He laughed then palmed her ass with both his hands. "But since you brought it up..." He trailed off.

"Fitz take your hands off my ass."

He squeezed it. "No, I like your ass."

She propped herself up on his chest to look at him. "We need to get up."

"No we don't. It's still early." He grinned.

"So you don't want shower sex?" She asked smirking.

"I love you." He said giving her a forehead kiss.

"Come on Mr." She got out of bed.

He hurriedly followed her to the bathroom.

They had a very _good_ morning.

 **xxx**

Liv took Fitz around town for most of the day showing him all the spots she used to hang out at during her summer vacations spent down here.

At about 4pm they made their way over to Mae's house. They had so much fun that they lost track of time. The reunion started an hour ago already.

When they pulled up at the house they could hear the voices echoing from the backyard. The driveway was packed so they parked along the curb.

"You ready?" Liv asked Fitz as they entered the front door.

"Yeah." He gave her a crooked smile.

The house was buzzing. There were so many relatives that Olivia hadn't seen since she was little.

When they reached the living room Gracie came barrelling towards her aunt.

"Aunt Livvieeee!! Hi!!" She hugged her waist.

"Hey Gracie! Woah, have you gotten taller since last time I saw you?"

Her niece let go of her waist and looked up at her. "Uh huh. I'm the tallest in my class!" She bragged.

"That is super cool."

"Is this your friend?" Grace asked innocently pointing at Fitz.

"Yes Gracie. This is Fitz, my boyfriend."

Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "Aunt Livvie..you have a boyfriend!?"

Olivia and Fitz both laughing at her shocked expression.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing??" Liv asks smiling.

"No. It's cool." She shrugged.

Fitz crouched down to the adorable little girl. "Hi Gracie, I'm Fitz." He held out his hand for her.

"Hi!" She said brightly - shaking his hand. "I'm Grace Andrea Pope and I'm 4 years old. How old are you Fizz?"

Fitz chuckled at her pronunciation of his name.

"Gracie his name's F-i-t-z." Olivia said laughing.

She looked up at her aunt then back to Fitz.

"It's okay, you can call me Fizz if you want to." He said.

"Okay. But you didn't answer my um..my question." She said nonchalantly.

"Sorry. I'm 29 years old." He smiled. Fitz already liked this vibrant little girl.

"Oh okay. Is that a lot?"

Liv laughed again at her niece. "No Gracie it's not a lot. I'm also 29." she explained.

"Ok. Fizz can you ask Aunt Livvie to get me a puppy.?" She asked adorably.

"Why don't you ask your parents for a puppy?"

"I diiiiid but my daddy don't want tooo." she whined.

"Okay. I'll talk to your Aunt Livvie." He glanced up at Liv and winked.

They little chat was interrupted by Liv's brother.

"Liv! Fitz! You're late, I've already had 3 beers." Benjamin said walking up to them. "Grace mommy's looking for you." He said to his daughter.

She stomped her feet. "But daddy I'm talking to Fizz."

"Fizz?? Oh! Fitz." Ben laughed heartedly.

"It's okay Gracie we can hang out again. Just go to your mom first." Fitz said to her as he stood up.

He was surprised when she stepped forward to hug his legs.

"Bye Fizz." She said and quickly ran off.

"So are you just gonna charm all the Pope women?" Benjamin joked.

"She's just a bundle of joy isn't she." Fitz chuckled. "No offense dude but she doesn't look much like you..."

"Yeah none taken. She is her mother's clone... Anyway, come on and join in on the festivities outside." Ben said.

They follow him to the backyard and the minute they stepped outside everyone's attention was on the couple.

Liv heard her teenage cousins squeal with excitement of seeing Fitz.

"Looks like you have an audience." Ben laughed. "Don't mind them. Just enjoy yourself." He said trying to set Fitz at ease.

"With my career you get kind of used to being stared at so it's fine." He chuckled.

"Ben where's mama?" Liv asked looking around for her grandma.

"In the kitchen. You know she don't trust anyone else to cook in her house."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go say hi." She turned to Fitz. "Will you be okay out here?"

"It's cool sis, he's with me." Ben said smiling.

"I'll be okay babe." Fitz assured her then pulled her towards him giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Alright..."

 **xxx**

Olivia found her grandma in the kitchen with her mother, Aunt Carol, Aunt Karla and April - Carol's daughter.

She's a 33 year old nurse. Married to her high school sweetheart, Bobby. They moved to Australia when Bobby got a job offer he couldn't refuse.

"Hey you guys." Liv greeted.

"Liv oh my god, how are you!?" April dropped what she was busy with and scurried over, pulling her into a hug.

"Great, how are you and Bobby?" Liv smiled as they stepped apart.

"We're good, no complaints. But damn it's good to see you sis."

"It's really great to see you too April. How long are you guys in America?"

"Only a week. But we'll be back for the holidays. I miss christmas here at grandma's house."

"We should do something then. I'm still here for another two days."

"We definitely should. By the way I heard you have a boyfriend now..." She smirked.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I'm in a relationship??" Liv asked chuckling.

"So...is he here!??"

Liv just rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's outside with Ben."

"Whenever you girls are done chatting, this food needs to get out there on the tables please." Mae said as she finished the ox tail stew.

There was also collard greens, cornbread, fried chicken...you name it. They made sure there was a bit of everything. The guys was busy barbecuing the pork ribs.

"Ma they haven't seen each other in a while, let them catch up." Carol said.

"They can do that later. Come on. The people gotta eat."

April and Liv didn't dare to disobey their grandmother.

 **xxx**

There were three long tables in the backyard. The food was set and everyone took their seats.

Mae stood up and said a small prayer before they ate.

Liv and Fitz was seated in between her parents and her brother and his wife.

The smaller kids had their own section with kiddies tables and chairs.

Liv's cousins made sure to be seated across from her and Fitz. Just to stare at him. They couldn't believe it. Hollywood superstar Fitzgerald Grant. At their family reunion.

"Liv hi, we didn't get to talk earlier. You remember Tiana, Kim and Jada.." Layla said referring to the other three girls who was all looking at Liv.

They were distant cousins.

"Hey Layla. Yeah they were still very small when I last saw them. Sorry there's so many people here. How are you? I spoke to your dad last night when we got here." Liv said wiping her hands with a napkin.

"Oh, yeah he said you arrived last night with your boyfriend." She blushed. The other girls snickering.

Olivia was so amused. "Yeah."

"We loooove his movies. He's so great." Tiana said with the others all nodding in agreement.

Liv tapped Fitz on his shoulder. He was busy chatting with Ben.

"Sorry babe, can I bother you for a minute?"

"Sure." Fitz smiled.

She looked over at the teenage girls sitting opposite them and could literally see they stopped breathing.

"Fitz these girls are really big fans of yours. You don't mind saying hello to them do you?" she spoke in a playful tone.

"Of course not." He focused on them. "Hey."

One word and they lost it. Everyone looked see what the squealing is about.

"Dad!! Come and collect your daughter please, she's embarrassing us!" They heard Ashton, Layla's older brother, yell from the other table causing laughter throughout the backyard.

"Girls behave." Mae scolded them.

"Sorry.." They apologised still blushing.

"Liv come on, now they won't even look up. Maybe I should go and sit somewhere else.." He said with laughter in his voice.

"They'll be fine."

 **xxx**

After a very fulfilling lunch everyone did their own thing. Catching up, playing games, taking pictures etc.

Gracie was attached to her new best friend, Fizz.

Fitz gave her a piggyback ride on their way back to join the Pope family after competing in an egg race...and winning.

They were all comfortably sitting down on a picnic blanket.

"Mommy look! We won!" Gracie said excitedly showing Nicole the medal she got.

"That is so cool baby girl!" Nicole said looking at her proudly.

Fitz carefully took her off his back and placed her on her mom's lap. He then went to sit down next to Liv who was laying on her back. Her head propped up on a big pillow.

"Did you have fun with uncle Fitz?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"Fizz mommy."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Okayy.. did you have fun with Fizz?" Her mom asked again holding back her own laughter.

"Yep!" She had a big grin on her face.

"Ben I think you're gonna have a hard time with this one back home. _Fizz_ is spoiling her." Maya said amused.

"Yeah man I'm sending her on the first plane to LA if she gets difficult." Benjamin joked causing laughter amongst them.

"I don't think Pikachu will approve. He can get quite territorial." Liv said.

"Excuse me. I sent your father to get me an iced tea about half an hour ago." She said getting up.

"He's probably having a beer with uncle Tim in there. You know how those to get when they're together mom." Ben said.

"Ben why are you trying to get dad in trouble?" Liv moved to sit up straight.

"He's causing his own trouble." He laughed.

Liv just shook her head.

She moved closer to Fitz. Throwing her arms around his neck from behind, resting her head on his back.

After a few seconds she lifted her head up and leaned over his shoulder. "You still having fun?" She asked sweetly.

He craned his neck slightly to the side to look at her. "Yeah. You have a great family. They all made me feel very at home." He placed a kiss on her head.

"I don't know why I asked, I mean it's obvious that you're enjoying yourself because I haven't had you to myself at all after lunch." She playfully bit his shoulder.

"Ow! Sorry." He laughed.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're fitting right in." She nuzzled into his neck and placed soft kisses all the way up to his earlobe.

They didn't even realise they had an audience. Not Ben and Nicole - they were too busy entertaining Gracie.

Her grandmother was watching them from afar with a pleasing smile. She'd never seen her Livvie so content. It still hurt her to think how much worse things could've ended with Edison had Liv not reached out for help. And look at her now. She deserved this happiness.

"Hey mom." Maya came up behind her mother and sat in the chair next to her.

"She's happy." Was all Mae said.

"Yes." Maya replied.

"He's good to her. These young boys were running their mouths about him you know. Saying he's a chancer. He has got a certain reputation. That he's just using our Livvie..." Mae stared ahead at the couple. "But I shup them up. I know my Livvie. She wouldn't allow herself to go through that. She built a wall around her heart since Edison, and by the looks of it that boy has broken through those walls."

"He is good to her mom. I've seen it. He really cares for her. What those boys said-- Livvie told me about Fitz's past, at that time they were already dating. She didn't want us to find out the wrong way and suddenly hate him or question him about his intentions with her. But by then I've already gotten to know him. I think she changed him. He is genuinely a nice young man." Maya spoke softly also following her mother's gaze on her daughter.

"I can see that. When he looks at her it's like-- They share a very deep connection, an intense love that you can see and feel when you're in close proximity of them. It's amazing really..." Mae said turning to her daughter as they shared a smile.

 **xxx**

Liv was still nuzzled up against Fitz when Gracie came to stand in front of them.

"Fizz can we go play?" She asked sitting down on his outstretched legs.

"Don't you dare move. I'm very comfortable right now." Liv whispered against his ear.

He stifled a laugh. "Uh maybe you should ask your Aunt Livvie. I can't get up to play with you if she's hanging on me."

Gracie crawled up on Fitz, propped up on her knees she poked Olivia on her arm. "Aunt Livvie??"

Liv chuckled into Fitz's neck.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Fitz said to Grace.

"She's not Fizz. Aunt Livvie!?" She said a bit louder.

Ben watched the scene play out in front of him and figured he'd step in. "Baby girl Fizz can't play with you now." he said with a gentle tone.

"But whyyyy??" She whined turning to face her dad.

"Because Aunt Livvie also wants to spend time with him." He explained.

"But daddyyyy I just wanna play. Fizz is my friend." Her whining continued.

"Yes but he's also Aunt Livvie's boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends have to spend time together."

"But daddyyyy..." she couldn't understand why she can't play with her new best friend.

"Gracie c'mon. Daddy will take you to the swings." He opted.

She contemplated his offer. Sitting in silence looking down at her hands. "Can I play with Fizz later?" Her head shot up.

Ben looked at Fitz and he nodded. "Yes. You can. Now come on. Ask mommy to go with us."

"Okay!" Grace shot up and ran over to her mother.

After they left Fitz turned his attention to Olivia. "Liv really?"

"Yes. Really. Why can't I have _Fizz_ time. You and Gracie have been attached to each other almost all day." She said. Her face still buried into his neck.

"Oh come on she likes me. Are you jealous?" He teased her.

"No. I just need some cuddles."

"You're such a baby." He laughs. "But I do have to get up though. I need to use the bathroom." He said apologetically.

"You better not be lying." She said releasing her grip on him.

"Or what?" He smirked.

"Don't be a smartass. Help me up." She stretched out her arms.

He got up first then took her hands and pulled her up. "So you're going with me to the bathroom?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She chuckled. "The last thing I'm doing is have sex in my grandma's house."

"Could be fun..?"

"Shut up." She laughingly hit him on his chest.

 **xxx**

At 9pm almost everyone went home. It was just Liv and Fitz, her parents, Uncle James and his two kids and Aunt Karla that was seated in the living room.

"Today was so much fun." Maya said.

"Yeah it was really great to have everyone together again." James said nodding.

Ashton who was bored decided to tease his sister. "Hey sis, are you still mute?"

"Ash c'mon leave her alone." his father stared at him.

"She's still blushing. Why don't you just ask Fitz for a picture Layla. Then you can die happily knowing you've met your celebrity crush." He kept going.

"Ashton. Stop it now, please." James sounded stern.

"Okayy dad." He lifted his hands up in innocence.

"Layla would you like to take a picture with this guy?" Liv asked and the girl just nodded her head yes.

"You don't have to be shy, he's actually really weird once you get to know him." She joked.

"I'm not shy.." She said quietly. "His presence is just a bit overwhelming. You like see him on TV and stuff but like now he's here.."

"Come sit here and give me your phone. Let me take a few pics."

"Okay." she agreed, got up and handed her phone over to Olivia.

"Get it Layla!!!" Ashton shouted.

"Ash don't let me kick your ass." Liv warned him playfully.

"Language!" Grandma Mae said in a stern voice.

"Sorry mama." Liv apologised as Ashton laughed at her getting scolded.

 **xxx**

Liv and Fitz arrived back at their hotel at half past ten.

After a quick shower they went to bed. Both tired from the days festivities.

"Liv..." He murmured in the dark room.

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time today. Thank you for inviting me to meet your family."

"I love you Fitz." Was her reply.

"I love you more baby. Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight _Fizz"_ she chuckled before they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	24. Girls Day

April phoned Liv the next morning to make plans for them to catch up. They agreed to spent the day together by having lunch and going to a spa. Olivia also suggested they invite Nicole.

Liv and Fitz was now on their way to Grandma Mae's house where the ladies will meet up for their girls day.

"Babe you don't have to stay here all day, you could go back to the hotel if you want." Liv said as they neared her grandmother's house.

"Liv it's fine. Besides, I like it here." He gave her a wide smile.

"Well I don't know how long we'll be gone so..."

"Hey, you go and have fun. I'm good. Benjamin and Bobby will be there to keep me company. Oh! and my best friend Gracie." Fitz chuckled.

"She's gonna be so pumped to have you all to herself for almost a whole day."

"Yeah, she's awesome."

 **xxx**

Fitz and Olivia walked straight through to the living room upon their arrival at her grandma's home.

April, her husband Bobby, Benjamin and his wife Nicole was making small talk while Gracie was in the kitchen helping Grandma Mae.

"Hey you guys." Liv greeted the group, sitting down on the extra long sofa next to Ben.

Fitz was about to take a seat next to her but he was stopped by the high-pitched squealing of a very excited 4-year-old. "Fizzzz!!!" Gracie came running towards him. "You're back!"

He caught her, hoisting her up on his arm. "Hey Gracie. Did you miss me?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"Uh huh. I made cookies. Wanna see!?" She asked with exhilaration making Fitz chuckle.

"Yes, of course!" He said matching her excitement.

Gracie wiggled out of his arms and he placed her on the floor. "Okay! Come on." She pulled him by the hand and skipped to the kitchen.

The other adults in the room all laughing at the two of them.

"I think my kid likes Fitz more than she likes me." Benjamin said humouresly.

"It's probably because he told her he'd try to convince me into getting her a puppy." Liv said.

"What? Uh nooo. You best tell your boyfriend to forget it. No dogs allowed in my home. They wreck everything." Ben said shaking his head.

"Honey it doesn't have to be a huge dog. She's been begging you for a puppy ever since she could talk." Nicole tried to get her husband to change his mind.

"And who will be caring for this dog? Certainly not her 4-year-old self. Which means we have to look after it."

"Well I don't mind. Come on Ben, this'll make her really happy. She's alone at home and sometimes we don't have time to play with her. A puppy will be good."

"Just get her the dog man." Bobby said laughing.

"It's either that or another baby, cause it sounds to me like Gracie needs a little company." April joked.

"Yeah, what's it gonna be big brother?" Olivia cackled.

"Shut up Liv." He groaned, "Don't you ladies need to get going anyway?"

"Ben I'm getting her that dog if you won't." Liv said standing up and making her way to the kitchen to find Fitz.

Her brother threw a cushion after her.

"Oh now im definitely getting her a dog." She said picking the cushion and throwing it back at him.

 **xxx**

Liv walked in on Gracie and Fitz busy decorating a batch of cookies with Grandma Mae's guidance.

"Are those ready to eat??" Liv came to stand by the kitchen counter and attempted to take one but her grandmother swatted her hand away.

"No Livvie. You don't even greet your grandmother first. And anyway these are for all of you guys to take home. I'm gonna put them in jars." Mae said.

"Can I have just one though?" She pleaded like a child then engulfed Mae in a hug. "Hi mama."

"Hi sweetheart. Okay I guess you can take one. But only one, I'm watching you." Mae said playfully.

"Aunt Livvie look at this one. It's me and Fizz." Gracie, who was sitting on the counter top, held up a sugar cookie with two stick figures decorated on it - one in pink and one in blue.

"Woah! Did you make that Gracie?" Liv asked animatedly.

"Nope. Fizz made it, but I get to eat it!" She giggled.

"Shouldn't you share with Fizz though?" Liv asked with raised eyebrows. as she took a bite of her own freshly baked cookie.

"I'll share the others...not this one. Fizz made this one for me!" She said with a big grin.

"Fizz did you make a special one for me also?" Liv asked Fitz with an amused tone.

"Nope. Sorry. Only for Gracie because she is my best girl."

Olivia gasped animatedly leaving Gracie in a fit of infectious giggles.

"Anyway, Fitz we're going now." She said looking over at him.

"Alright.." He answers dropping the piping bag and making his way over to her side - giving her a hug.

"Mama you keep your eyes on these two." Liv gestures to Gracie and Fitz. "Don't let Gracie get him into any trouble."

Mae chuckled and said, "Sweetheart Fitz is just fine here. I'm making him my famous mac and cheese for lunch, since he loves it so much."

"Don't be too surprised if I refuse to go home tomorrow." Fitz joked with his arm still securely around Liv's waist.

"Let's just wait until she has left then we can talk about getting a room ready for you upstairs." Mae winked at him.

"Excuse me??" Liv said.

"It's okay, you can come and visit anytime you want." Fitz teased.

"Okay that's it." She stepped out of his hold. "Bye. I'm leaving."

Liv huffed jokingly and made her way out of the kitchen leaving Fitz and her grandmother laughing.

"Grammie can I stay here too?" Gracie asked as she caught that bit of their banter.

"Anytime baby girl." Mae smiled at her sweetly.

Fitz went to go and find Olivia, catching her just in time before they left.

She was making her way down the stairs, April and Nicole already waiting for her in the car.

"No goodbye kiss?" He asked snaking his arms tightly around her body.

"No." She pouted.

He wasn't having it and placed a kiss on her protruding bottom lip, taking it into his mouth - gently sucking on it.

She caved and melted into his kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by an impatient April who came looking for her. "Liv! We're waiting on you. You'll have plenty of time for this later, come on."

"Okayy April. I'm coming." She turned back to Fitz, giving him one last peck on the lips. "Bye babe"

"Have fun Livvie."

 **xxx**

The ladies were all currently enjoying a soothing foot massage after having received revitalising facials.

"So Liv, what's it like being in a relationship after so long?" April asked.

"Oh it's great-- Well he's great so.." She answered smiling broadly.

"I always thought you'd find yourself with a doctor or a lawyer or something, like I thought someone like that would be more compatible with you." April laughed. "No but Fitz is awesome, really. You guys make one hell of a couple and damn that man is fine!"

"Oh he is definitely _fine_." Liv said as April and Nicole laughed.

"Girl you got that man so wrapped around your finger though. He's just so in love. I've been watching you two." Nicole says smiling.

"Where did you two meet anyway?" April wanted to know.

"Ooh it's like something straight from a movie!" Nicole said excitedly. "Tell her Liv."

Olivia laughed humouresly. "We went to the same high school but at that time we moved in different circles, so to speak. He was a complete ass. And I didn't pay him much attention. Anyway, we had a high school reunion earlier this year and we were all there. I was sitting at the bar because Abby was off doing her own thing and next thing I know he was sitting there beside me. He introduces himself and we start making small talk. I've obviously only gotten to know bits and pieces of him through the media - so I tell him right away, if he's trying to make a move I'm not falling for it 'cause I've heard the stories about Fitzgerald Grant." That part making her and the two ladies laugh.

"Well damn he sure showed you!" said a smirking April.

Liv continued with her story. "But he didn't hit on me or anything though, he was actually very nice. I was kind of surprised... So we don't see each other again after that night until like two weeks later at the opening of Harrison and his brother Nate's nightclub. I came out of the bathroom stall and there he was, being Fitzgerald Grant, the one I've heard stories about. He was so embarrassed and shocked I guess to see me standing there. The man took his hands off that girl so quick." She laughs again.

"I find him later in the lounge area, drinking coffee--"

"Poor guy. You completely threw him off Liv." Nicole interrupted her.

"I asked to join him since the place is packed and he's the only familiar face in there. We got talking and again, he's just a different person with me."

"Okay okay, get to the good part." April said impatiently.

"Well April, it took us a while to get to the good part so you'll just have to be a little more patient." Liv chuckled.

"Anyway so the night ends with him being less embarrassed after we had a good chat. However the very next day - sunday. I go to the grocery store. I find him there on the phone looking very lost in the pasta aisle. Turned out he couldn't find the pasta his mom was asking him to get. I save his ass from getting his head smacked by his mom by picking out that specific pasta and his mother, who was on the phone with him, invites me to dinner that night. I didn't think it would be a big deal so I accepted the invitation."

"Okay see now we're getting somewhere." April chuckled.

"Shut up." Liv says jokingly. "He asks for my number to sort out the details for dinner. At this point we sort of just clicked you know.. It was easy to talk to him. He picks me up for dinner and immediately bonds with Pikachu."

"Oh my goddd. Continue.!" April shifted excitedly in her seat.

Liv just shook her head in amusement. "So yeah Pika joins us for dinner at his mom's place. We get there and ugh.. his mother is just the sweetest woman. Long story short, him and I become friends. We started hanging out, texting - doing friendship things. We did that for a while until the day he had to leave for a whole month to finish shooting his movie and I kissed him." She said shyly.

"You made the first move!?!?" April was so shocked.

"Yes." Liv chuckled. "And then I think it took like three weeks or so until we became official. It was on the night of my launch party for my new collection. We all went to the beach afterwards. He was just super sweet." Liv sounded all giddy at the memory.

"Aww that's so cute!" April cooed.

"I know right? He really turned his life completely around just for her. That's damn love right there." Nicole said.

"Okay enough about my relationship. April when will you and Bobby be starting on a family?" Liv looked at her.

"We've actually just recently agreed that we'd start trying, so..fingers crossed!" She said beaming.

"That's amazing. I bet your mom will be so happy to be a grandma."

"Yeah she's been nagging for a little one since I got married." April says rolling her eyes.

"You'll also go through the mom-nagging-for-a-grandchild phase, don't worry." Nicole nudged Olivia.

"God no. It's way to early for that." She said quickly.

"But you do want kids in the future, right?" Nicole asked cautiously.

"Yeah..I do. Two babies if I'm blessed to have them." She smiled softly.

"Fitz would make a great dad. Just look at him with Gracie." Nicole said.

"Nicole..please." Liv groaned.

"Okayyy." She raised her arms in surrender. "I'm just saying."

They left the spa 15 minutes later feeling rejuvenated and relaxed.

"Any suggestions for lunch?" April asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know.. anything you guys decide on is fine with me. I just gotta eat." Liv says.

"Let's just see where we end up then." April answered.

 **xxx**

"So Fitz, how's it been here for you so far? You still enjoying it?" Grandma Mae asks as they were all sitting in the living room after having just had lunch.

"Yes ma'am. It's great down here. A lot more peaceful than LA. And you all have been very nice." He said giving her a gentle smile.

"Well I'm glad Livvie brought you along." Mae got up. "Sorry if you'll excuse me, I've got to phone my son and hear if he's having dinner with us here tonight."

"It's great that you're enjoying yourself here man, too bad my daughter stole you away from your girl." Ben snickered.

"Well Ben one could say that he stole your daughter from you." Bobby said smartly.

"Damn you're right." Ben said making everyone laugh.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their chat.

"Heyy, you're back!" Ben welcomed his wife, sister and cousin.

"Yeah, looks like you guys are having a grand time. Where's Gracie?" Nicole questioned.

"She's down and out." Ben answered moving up on the couch to make space for Nicole and April to sit down.

Olivia went to snuggle up into Fitz's side. He in return placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Did she behave? She wasn't being too much for Fitz was she?" Nicole looked from her husband to Fitz.

"Nicole what's with all the questions. She was fine and I made sure she didn't bother Fitz unnecessarily." Ben put his arm around his wife.

"Okay.."

"Wow Liv you were gone for a few hours but you're clinging onto Fitz like you haven't seen him in weeks." Benjamin teased his sister.

"Fuck you." She murmured.

"Do you want me to tell our dear grandmother that her darling sweet girl just used a very bad word?" He continued to tease her.

"She won't believe you." She said chuckling, throwing her one leg over Fitz's.

"Of course not, because her Livvie is never wrong." Ben mocked.

"And it's time for you to just accept it." She said before turning her attention to Fitz.

She pulled his head slightly towards her so that she could whisper in his ear "How about we head back to the hotel."

She gently bit on his earlobe before pushing his head back.

He looked at her and grinned.

She knew she got him.

"Fitz please get this woman out of here before she tackles you on that couch." April smiled wickedly having witnessed their little exchange.

"Okay since you insist." Olivia said eagerly getting off the couch pulling Fitz up after her. "Tell grandma we'll be back for dinner tonight."

"Ewww Liv." Ben said looking a bit uncomfortable knowing that his little sister is about to get it on with her man.

"She's a grown woman Ben. Sex is normal, what is wrong with you?" Nicole punched him lightly on his thigh.

"Yeah but she's still my little sister and I don't need to know when she's about to do it."

Olivia laughed at her brother's antics. "Come on babe let's go before your bestie wakes up and claims you." She pulled him by the hem of his shirt.

"See you guys later." Fitz smirked on his way out.

"Ben I suggest you drink something strong to make you feel better!" Liv yelled over her shoulder as they left.

"Poor you.." April laughed at Ben, "Wait until they come back here tonight and she can't sit properly."

"Fuck you April. I'm gonna go get that drink now." He said leaving to go find the strongest alcohol available in that house.

April, Bobby and Nicole all doubled up with laughter.


	25. Back home and back to work

Olivia and Fitz returned to Grandma Mae's house at 6:30pm for dinner.

They would all be leaving tomorrow so Mae decided to have everyone over at her house one last time.

The two of them had a change of clothes. Liv was wearing a floral romper paired with gladiator sandals while Fitz was dressed in black slim-fit chino pants, a red and white striped sweater knit polo and sneakers.

Upon their arrival they went straight to the dining room where everyone was gathered around the table, involved in casual conversation.

The table was already set - looks like they were just waiting on them.

"Hey Ben, look who's here." April said with a playful smirk on her face.

Benjamin just sort of scowled at her.

"Hey mom, dad. Hi Uncle James, Aunt Karla." Liv greeted them as she and Fitz took their seats.

"Hey you two." Maya smiled sweetly.

"April where's your mom?" Liv asked noticing her aunts absence.

"Oh she's at one of their church ladies group get togethers."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Ben, where's Gracie?" Fitz asked.

"Her mom's giving her a bath. Don't worry she'll be in your arms the second she sees you." He chuckled.

Mae spoke from the head of the table. "That child was upset when she woke up from her nap and you were gone Fitz. She said you guys didn't finish the movie."

"She was?" Fitz sounded amused.

"Yeah dude. We're gonna have a serious problem tomorrow when we all go our separate ways." Ben laughed.

"I don't want her to be sad though.." Fitz said with a weak smile.

"She'll be fine... After all you guys _did_ bully me into getting her a puppy, remember?"

"Took you long enough big bro." Liv says as she pours herself a glass of red wine.

"Liv please leave ol' Benny alone. You still owe him for this afternoon." April joked.

Olivia cracked up. "Ben. You good?"

"Please don't start." He glared at them both as they couldn't contain their laughter.

"What's got Ben so upset?" Oscar asked intrigued.

Their laughter stopped and everyone looked at each other.

Bobby clears his throat. "Uhh..Liv played a prank on him. He wasn't very happy about it." He said quickly without flinching.

Oscar did not need to know what the joke was about.

"Okay people since everyone is here. Let's eat." James said. His stomach was grumbling and his mouth was watering.

"Hey, Nicole will be down in a sec, then we can start." Ben slowed him down.

On cue Nicole entered the living room with Gracie skipping gleefully behind her in her my little pony nightgown.

"Hey Gracie."

She stopped in her tracks, placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Fizz! You left!" She chided him.

"I'm sorry." He wanted to laugh but kept it together.

They had the whole family's attention focused on them.

"Where did you go?" She demanded.

"Um.. Well.. you took a nap, so I went back to my hotel room and also took a nap. Are you mad at me?"

She stared him dead in the eye. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Only a little bit I guess." She shrugged.

The sound of muffled voices and laughter filling the room.

"So we are still friends?" Fitz asked smiling.

"Yes silly!" Gracie giggled running over to him. He pushed his chair out so that he could give her a hug.

The ladies all reacted with a simultaneous "Awww."

"Alright Gracie come sit here in you seat please."

"We gonna eat now daddy?" She asked adorably.

"Yes. Come on." Ben gestured for her to come over to their side of the table.

 **xxx**

Rather heart-warming Mae said, "I'm going to miss this full house. It was really great to have you all here these past few days."

"I'll definitely be missing your food." Ben said mid chew.

"Which is why Fitz is staying." Mae chuckled as heads shot up at her statement.

James looked over to Olivia who was acting unfazed by what her grandmother just said. She was just enjoying her food.

"Liv, so you're just gon' let him stay here?"

"Well uncle james apparently there's a room set up for him and everything. He made his choice." She said light heartedly.

"Fitz come on man!" James exclaimed earning humorous laughter from the rest of the family.

Fitz smiled at Grandma Mae and said, "I'm sorry Ma'am but I've thought about it and unfortunately I can't stay."

"You bet your a--" Liv stopped herself. "You bet your bottom you can't."

"Well someone's a little possessive." Ben quipped.

"So?" She smiled as she laid her head down on Fitz's shoulder.

"Yeah Ben there's nothing wrong with that." Aunt Karla said laughingly.

"Fitz maybe you should stay here. Get away from crazy next to you." Ben teased.

"Well she's just my kinda crazy so I'm sticking with her." Fitz lowered his head to place a kiss on her temple.

"Ha! In your face loser." Liv pointed at her brother.

Oscar shook his head chuckling. "I'm hoping to see the day my children decide to grow up and stop teasing each other."

"Oh don't worry about me dad, it's your daughter that's still having a hard time becoming an adult."

She removed her head from Fitz's shoulder and sat up in her chair. "Benjamin, trust me. I'm all grown up." She smirked at him mischievously.

April immediately lost it and dissolved into laughter. She knew exactly what Liv was referring to.

"You two are really trying me today..." Ben said annoyed.

"Girls enough. Stop teasing Benjamin and eat your food." Mae reprimanded April and Olivia.

 **xxx**

A little while after dinner and making small talk, everyone exchanged farewell hugs with Liv and Fitz seeing as they would be flying back home early the next day which meant they won't have time to bid everyone farewell then. Her parents, Ben, Nicole and Gracie was scheduled to leave around noon.

"Fitz, you take of our daughter okay?" Oscar shook his hand and gave him a manly hug.

"Of course Oscar."

"And don't be strangers now. Feel free to come to Georgetown anytime. Livvie is always so busy to come and visit us."

"Dad.. You know how my schedule is and with Paris Fashion Week coming up next month, I'm gonna be busy." She said apologetically.

"Yeah no I understand. I guess the next time we'll be seeing is on your birthday?" Oscar questioned.

"I guess, yes."

"Well you guys should probably get going and rest for your early morning flight." Maya says.

Fitz nodded. "Uh yeah.. Goodnight everyone. I really had the best time here with all of you."

"Bye mama. I'm gonna miss you so much." Liv said giving her grandmother a heartfelt hug.

"I'll be missing you too sweet girl. Take care."

Grandma Mae stepped towards Fitz and also gave him a tender hug. "Protect my baby girl at all costs okay? And never stop loving her. You make her very happy son."

"I promise. I'm never letting her go." He smiled warmly.

"Okay everyone it's been fun." Liv says and with that she and Fitz left.

 **xxx**

 **3 weeks later**

"So Liv your birthday is in a week. Please tell me you're planning something big!? I mean it is your 30th." Carter said.

Himself, Abby and Liv were having a lazy Sunday, lounging around at Liv's place.

"You know I don't like big, extravagant parties Carter. Why don't we just go out for a nice dinner? Oh and also I think my parents will be here that day so.."

"Olivia! You can have a birthday lunch with your parents and have fun that night. Come onnnn."

"I won't even have time to plan anything seeing as I'll be flying to New York tomorrow. And you know how busy I'm going to be with getting my collection for fashion week ready."

"So? Your birthday is only that next Tuesday. There's still plenty time to plan something."

"Carter you don't even know if perhaps Fitz is planning to take her out that day..." Abby said.

"Okay what if I plan everything for you?" He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Look okay, fine. You can plan something but please Carter don't go too over the top. Oh and schedule it for that Friday, plus I'll make my own guest list for you." She caved.

"Okay great. Yeah Wednesday wouldn't have been ideal." He says before asking skeptically. "Wait, will your parents be on that list?"

Olivia chuckled lightly. "No, I can't turn up with my parents there what are you talking about."

"Nice! Okay good. Abby are you helping me with all the arrangements?" Carter asks the redhead.

"Uhh no. I have cases to work on and you insisted on being Mr. party planner. So you're on your own."

"Olivia I do have an important question regarding your party though.." Carter looked mischievously at her. "Male strippers or nah?"

Liv groaned inwardly. "Carter.. No. Why would I want male strippers at my party when I already have a an attractively, sexy boyfriend?"

"Ugh, well it'll be for your guests."

"No. And that's my final answer." She had to nip that idea in the bud.

"Fiiine..." He sighed dramatically.

They heard the front door open and close. - Liv and Fitz have been together for 6 months now and they had exclusive access to each other's homes.

Before long Pikachu came rushing into the living room - jumping on Olivia and licking her face.

"Hi sweet baby! Hey boy! Did you miss me?" Liv asked and looked up to see Fitz strolling in looking casual in his grey sweatpants and blue t-shirt.

"Hey Abby, Carter." he went to give both of them a friendly hug then sat down on the sofa next to Liv after placing his phone, keys and wallet on the glass coffee table.

"Hi baby." He leaned into her - kissing her softly.

"Hi." She smiled into the kiss.

"He's such a little baby now. Pika you're acting like you haven't seen your mommy in weeks." Fizz laughs.

Pikachu has been staying over at Fitz's since Friday and they haven't been over at Olivia's place since then.

"Well a weekend is just as long." Liv brings the dog close to her chest and snuggles him affectionately.

"We were at the beach this morning for a run. Then from there we went to my mom's for lunch and he got his own big boy plate." He grinned.

"Fitz!" Liv hit him on his arm. "You have to stop spoiling him. Last week he didn't want to eat his dog food."

"Hey Fitz I'm planning a birthday bash for your lady and I'll need your help along the way." Carter informed him.

"Sure. Just let me know how I can help."

Olivia chuckled. "He wanted to get male strippers you know.."

Fitz grimaced.

"Dude." Fitz looked at him questionably.

Carter leaned backwards laughing. "Don't worry she made it clear that she was not having that."

"It's a good thing you'll be involved with the planning Fitz, because Carter can be very extra." Abby nudged her friend sitting next to her.

"You'll be singing a different tune once you see how that party turns out. I already have a few ideas." Carter smirked.

"I swear if it's too much I'm leaving that party Carter." Liv said.

"Why can't it be over the top? You should celebrate the hell out of turning 30." He was so persistent.

Abby snorted at a thought she just had. "Hey Liv. How do you feel about the fact that you'll be older than Fitz?"

"Shut up Abby, it's just by a few months anyway then he'll catch up." She playfully squeezed his cheek with her free hand while using the other to caress Pika on her lap.

"Can't wait for people to ask me what it feels like to date an older woman." Fitz laughed heartily.

"Carter take these two's names off my guest list." She gestures to Abby and Fitz.

"We are literally your most important guests Liv." Abby retorts.

Liv got up and opened the sliding door for Pikachu to go outside. "Go on buddy. Go and run off that big lunch you had." She chuckles.

Olivia walked back to the sofa lying with her back against the armrest - propped up, with her feet draped over Fitz's lap. His strong yet gentle hands automatically massaging her feet.

"Did you get enough work done this weekend?" Fitz asked in a soft, soothing voice.

Liv had been very busy - she was preparing for Paris Fashion Week Spring/Summer 2019 kicking off on September 25 – October 3, 2018. Which is why Fitz took Pika for the weekend so that she could work in peace. Undisturbed.

She had a lot of ideas for designs that she felt would be perfect to showcase at fashion week.

"Yep. I've actually gotten quite a few sketches done then I created a mood board of those designs. I now know exactly in what direction I want to take this specific collection."

"Liv, isn't fashion week in just a little over four weeks tim?. Shouldn't you have started your designs earlier?" Fitz asked. He doesn't know her process which is why he sounds so shocked.

"You can't start too early. Then every time a new idea or design will pop up into your head and...just no. It'll make you go crazy. I always start 4 weeks ahead of time. I sketch my ideas out. Put it on a mood board and try to envision what it is I want to portray in my collection. Then I head out to New York to start working on the actual garments with my team." You could see that she was in her element by the way she's talking him through her design process.

"I still don't understand why you don't get a team together here in LA." Carter said.

To which Olivia answered. "I have been working with those people for so long though. They know exactly how to ensure that I am able to articulate my vision perfectly." She smiled.

"It must be the best feeling ever when you see that final product as a collection.." Fitz looking at her with heart eyes.

"Yeah it's priceless. Especially for an event like fashion week."

"So what's your theme for this collection?" Abby asked intrigued.

Liv's face softened. Then she grinned with giddiness.

"Love." She answered.

"Aww that's sweet. Well I can't wait to see it."

Fitz glanced between Liv and Abby. "Wait you don't show your designs to your friends beforehand?"

"No. That's some top secret shit." Abby chuckled.

"Ever since I started out. I've never shown my sketches or designs to anyone before a show. I don't want any opinions on any of my work until after the final reveal." Liv chuckled along with Abby.

"So you work in New York...will you be here for your birthday?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. Of course. See this is what makes my team so amazing. They can totally carry out my creations without my presence. I don't often let them just finish it on their own though. I have to get in there - get busy - sewing, playing with fabrics and silhouettes and whatnot. Because sometimes I'm impulsive and would see envision something completely different from the original design, then I'll change it right there."

Fitz was so proud of her. She really enjoys what she's doing. It makes her happy. "You make this whole process sound very exhilarating." he commented.

"It's draining but also fun yeah.. So anyways during the last week i mostly do castings, final fittings and styling - basically bringing the collection to life." Liv explained.

"We are all going to _Pah-ree_ that week right?" Carter lifted his eyebrows.

"Of course." Fitz said proudly.

 **xxx**

Abby and Carter left an hour ago.

Fitz and Olivia was currently on her bed with Liv sitting on top of him - straddling him.

She had her phone on camera. "Come on baby, one photo." She asks giggling.

He had playfully covered his face with a pillow.

"No Liv. You have enough pictures of me already." came his muffled voice.

"Those are all old ones. Come on, it'll help when I'm tired and alone there in New York."

"We can video call then you'll see me. Same thing." he refused her a picture.

"Fitz you take pictures of me all the time and I don't complain about it." she whined.

"Babe..." He chuckled from beneath the pillow.

An idea suddenly popped into Liv's head. She grinned mischievously. Placing her phone down on the bed she removed her top. Sitting there in just her bra and denim shorts.

"Fitz. Take that stupid pillow off your face."

He slowly peeked over the pillow and when he noticed her lack of clothing he animatedly threw the pillow to the other side of the room.

"Hi." Liv half laughed.

"Take the picture." He said quickly. His hands tightening at her waist.

"What?" She decided to tease him.

"Livvie..c'mon."

She pushed her hands down onto his chest, leaned down - their faces a breath apart. "What made you change your mind?"

"Give me your phone I'll do it myself." He couldn't wait to have his way with her.

Olivia smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "How about after you use your superpowers on me?" She asked seductively.

Fitz had a winning smile on his cheeks.

There was no time for teasing. He flipped them over and removed her shorts.

Attacking her mouth with fiery kisses. She brought her feet up to his waist and poked her toes into the waistband of his sweatpants - sliding it off. He smiled into her mouth, impressed at her skills - her flexibility. In return he swiftly removed her bra. Exposing her full, succulent breasts.

As he worked his way from her lips down to her body he left marks along the trail until he reached her core which was wet for him.

Getting rid of her underwear, he used his thumb to rub circles on her clit then dipped his fingers gently in and out of her. Her hot liquid making his mouth water.

"That feels so good." Liv moaned which gave Fitz motivation to notch it up.

He took his fingers out and started sucking on her inner thighs.

"Baby, you're so wet." He growled from between her legs.

Fitz started stimulating her clit with his mouth - penetrating her with his tongue.

Olivia tightly grabbed onto his head. Grinding her core against his face. She moaned at the overwhelming sensation until she came all over his mouth.

He lifted his head up grinning from ear to ear. "You'll always be my most important meal of the day."

She laughed spontaneously at his cheesy joke.

Fitz took of his boxers then lifted her petite body off the bed. He sat himself up against the headboard and slowly lowered Olivia onto him.

She took his length inch by inch, until she welcomed him entirely into her depths.

Their movements synchronised. Rocking their hips together.

Liv tipped her head backwards and Fitz took the opportunity to pounce on her exposed neck.

He nibbled and sucked in her neck as she twists slowly on his cock.

Fitz then palmed her breasts in his hands, gently massaging it while he plunged deep inside of her.

She brought her head back and locked eyes with him. Her breath staggering at his length filling her up.

She leaned forward and locked her arms around his neck - kissing his lips.

Fitz pulled away and said. "Hold on baby."

He flipped them over so that he could send her completely over the edge.

With her on her back and him on top of her, Fitz picked up his pace. Thrusting hard and deep into her.

"Ahhh I'm--" Her breath caught in her throat, her back arched and she cried his name aloud in passion as she explosively reached her climax. Her muscles tightening around him.

Fitz groaned loudly as he powerfully came into her.

After their passionate lovemaking he rolled off of her and they laid side by side catching their breath.

Fitz brought her body close to his chest and cuddled her tired body.

"I love you Olivia." He said softly. His voice meaningful.

She glanced up at him and he kissed her sweetly.

Liv smiled - eyes closed. "I love you more."


	26. Pull Up And Wreck

Olivia has been in NY for 5 days now. She had been non-stop working on her garments.

Liv along with her two NY store managers, Lisa Summers and Zoë Anderson, is currently having dinner at an Italian restaurant.

They've actually grown quite fond of one another over the years.

"So when are you going back to LA?" Lisa asked taking another bite of her chicken parmigiana.

"Sunday evening. My birthday's on Tuesday and my parents will be visiting so I wanna be at home by then."

"Oh okay. Are you taking them out?"

"Yeah, I've thought about maybe a lunch somewhere nice..." Liv said as she finished her delicious ravioli with cheese and sat back in her seat.

Zoë smirked. "Does Fitz have any plans for the two of you?"

"I honestly don't know." She chuckled.

"I bet he does. Ugh, you have to bring him with you sometime so that we can meet the guy that's made you so happy." Zoë gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I think he'll like to see what I've got going on over here."

A strange man approached their table. Dark skinned, broad shoulders, mustache, low faded haircut and dressed in blue jeans, a white dress shirt with tan suede snaffle loafers.

"Olivia?" He flashed a charming smile at her.

"Luke?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes. Hello. Wow, I haven't seen you in like, what? 9 years now?"

"Uhh yeah..it's been a while. Um what are you doing in New York?"

"I've been living here for 6 years now."

"Oh, well that's great. It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too. I was just on my way out when I spotted you from afar. I had to come over and say hello."

Liv gave him a friendly smile.

"Anyway... I'll be on my way. Goodbye Olivia." He extended his hand out to her.

"Goodbye Luke." She accepted his handshake.

"Well shit. That's a fine ass man. How do you know him??" Zoë eagerly asked.

Liv shifted slightly in her seat. "He's was an old boyfriend of mine."

"Really?!" She asked curiously.

"Uh yeah.. We um, it was a long time ago. When we were still very young."

"Well he seemed pretty chuffed to see you."

"I mean we didn't end on a bad note.. We sort of just grew apart. We were together for four years before we mutually called it off." Liv took a sip of her wine.

"I see. Well you have an even hotter man now so i guess you just don't know how to lose." Lisa joked.

"Don't be silly. Anyway let's get going. We still have work tomorrow." Liv said getting her things together.

 **xxx**

Liv stayed and worked at the factory the next day until 2pm.

Per her orders, her driver dropped her off at a small Bakery and Coffeehouse serving a selection of pastries, custom cakes and cupcakes, coffees and teas in downtown New York. She loved coming to this place everytime she gets a chance.

The owner of this shop knows Olivia. She's a very lovely elderly lady who once told Liv that she's the daughter she always dreamed of having. Unfortunately she only had three boys.

"Hi Miss Gertrude." Liv smiled at her over the counter.

"Olivia! Hello dear. Wait let me come around and give you a hug." The lady said happily.

They embrace each other lovingly.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great Miss Gertrude. But I need some of your cinnamon rolls in my life, which is why I'm here." Liv chuckled.

"Of course. You are addicted to those things. Sit down please. Let me go and get your order ready, with a latte right?" She smiled knowingly.

"You know me too well Miss Gertrude. Yes, with a latte. Thank you."

Olivia sat down at the table in the corner looking over the whole shop.

While waiting on her order she decided to call Fitz.

"Hi handsome." She smiled into the phone.

"Hi." His voice causing her smile to spread even wider.

"How's my baby?"

"I'm excellent." He knew she wasn't asking about him.

"My dog idiot." She chuckled.

"Did you just call me an idiot? I think I'm gonna hang up now."

"Fitz don't be an ass. How's Pikachu?"

"Olivia you're being very mean to me right now."

Miss Gertrude placed her cinnamon roll and latte in front of her. "This one is on the house." she smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure??" Liv said still holding her phone to her ear.

"Yes dear. Enjoy."

She pinched off a small piece of the sweet treat and place it in her mouth. "Mmmmm! So gooood!"

"I'm jealous of whatever that lady just served you with." Fitz commented on the sound she just made.

"Only the most deliciously soft and fluffy cinnamon roll."

"I feel like you basically just described me..."

Olivia cracked up. "Why are you like this!?"

"Because I love making my girlfriend laugh. Hey I gotta go, there's a few things that needs my attention."

"Okay.."

"Love you baby."

"I love you too. Bye. See you tomorrow. _mwah!_ " She smacked her lips together.

Fitz was actually in NY. He had a charity event to attend at 3pm.

Now that he got rid of that badboy image, his manager suggested he gave more attention to his charities.

Since he was in new york he was planning on surprising Liv.

 **xxx**

She finished her cinnamon roll and sat back enjoying her creamy latte.

Liv's eyes went wide as she saw who just entered the bakery.

He spotted her and walked straight over to her.

"We don't see each other for nine years... now we've seen each other twice in two days."

"Hello Luke."

"Hey. May I join you?"

"Oh I was just getting ready to leave..." She really didn't want to make conversation with him right now. Yes they didn't break up with anger and hate but a few months after their break up, Luke tried to reconcile with her and she continuously turned him down.

"I just wanna see how you're doing Liv. Come on where's the harm in that?"

Olivia looked at her watch and sighed. "Sure okay, I guess an extra 10 minutes won't hurt." Letting him know she wasn't planning on staying long.

He went to up to the counter and returned with a blueberry muffin and a plain cup of coffee.

He sat down and took a bite out of his muffin. "So you said you live here?" Liv asked.

"Yes. I got an internship here and eventually ended up getting a job and staying. I see you're quite a big deal in the world of fashion." He took another bite.

"Yeah I guess in the end life worked out good for the both of us."

"Except we're not doing big things together." He says glancing at her.

"Luke..." She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, you have a boyfriend and we ended long ago." He apologised but messed up again. "I just honestly never would've guessed that you'd be dating a guy like that though."

"Excuse me?" He was starting to irritate her now.

"No no no. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"How did you mean it then? And why do you feel that you get to have an opinion about who I date?" She wasn't in the mood.

"You know what, nevermind. How's your parents?"

When did he become such an asshole, Liv thought to herself.

"They are great. Look I gotta run. I have a lot of work waiting on me." Liv said already standing up.

"Sure yeah. See you around." He smiled broadly.

"Uh yeah.. Bye."

Luke was at an a-list celebrity nightclub with a few of his work buddies once and Fitz, with his friends was also in attendance. He hated - well he was jealous really - at how easily woman threw themselves at Fitz and when he saw on twitter that Olivia and him were a couple he was almost angry. She didn't want him but she'd settle for Fitzgerald Grant!?

Luke grinned slyly. He was gonna try his best to show Fitz that Olivia belonged to him first.

 **xxx**

Liv went back to the boutique and decided to finish some paperwork.

Around closing time it was only her and Lisa left. She allowed the two other staff members to leave early.

They were both sitting in front behind the counter going through several documents.

The sound of the door chime caught their attention, looking up Lisa was surprised and Liv groaned in irritation.

"What the fuck?" She whispered.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Lisa whispered back as Luke neared the counter.

"Too late now." Liv spoke under her breath.

"Luke. What are you doing here?!" Olivia allowed the irritation on her face to show him that she didn't appreciate him coming here.

"Can we have a moment please?"

Lisa looked at her intently.

Liv sighed heavily. "I'll just be a minute Lisa."

"Okay. I'll be at the back." Lisa eyed Luke.

Once Lisa was out of sight Luke spoke up again. "I just wanted to apologise for earlier today Liv. I didn't mean to disrespect you, your boyfriend or your relationship."

She quickly interjected. "Please don't call me Liv. We barely know each other anymore."

"Sorry. Look, how about I make it up to you with dinner. Any place of your choice." He flashed a smile at her.

"No thanks, that won't be necessary." She made her way out from behind the counter. "Look I accept your apology, but I think you should leave now. We will be closing in a few minutes anyway."

His eyes roamed her body. Her skinny jeans hugging her thighs perfectly.

Without warning he grabbed and pulled her into him, placing a unexpected kiss on her lips.

Olivia was shocked. She pushed him off of her and slapped him hard across his face.

Before she could even fully recover from the kiss and her slapping him, there was another body pulling Luke away from her and tackling him to the ground.

It took her a minute but finally she realised who it was. "Fitz!?!?"

Fitz angrily punched Luke in his face. They were rolling around on the ground as the fight escalated.

"Fitz! Stop!"

No response.

Lisa came rushing out front. "Liv what the hell is goin-- Oh my god!" She screamed seeing the two men brawling.

Liv wanted to try and get Fitz off of him but Lisa stopped her. "Liv don't! You could get hurt. I'll get the security guard from outside." She ran out to get help.

Several by passers stopped to see what the commotion is about.

"Fitz please just stop! You're causing a scene and there's people watching from outside. "

Fitz delivered punch after punch. Each punch harder than the previous. He was boiling with anger.

Finally Lisa came running back with two security guards in tow.

They were big, burly guys and yet it wasn't that easy for them to get Fitz to let go of Luke.

Eventually Fitz decided to give up and allowed the guard to drag him away.

Luke had a swollen eye, a bloody nose and a few cuts in his face.

Fitz got out of the fight with just a busted lip and a lot of pent up anger.

"This the worst you can do?" Luke still had time to be smug.

"You better fucking leave before I do much worse to your face." Fitz said trying to calm himself down.

Luke laughed wickedly. "Hi, Luke Ball. Liv's ex."

If Fitz wasn't angry before he damn sure was now. Glaring at Luke then at Olivia.

"Is that why you wanted to stop me from beating him the fuck up??"

"No! Fitz please just calm down. He fucking kissed me when I told him to leave. I pushed him off me and slapped him." She was in tears.

"Luke just fucking leave!" Olivia yelled.

"You know Fitzy...I can press charges against you for this." He was smug again.

"Luke you sexually assaulted me. How about I press charges against you, fucking asshole. How did you even turn into this person??" Liv looked at him in disgust.

"If you had stayed with me I wouldn't have turned out so horrible don't you think Liv?" He wiped the blood from his nose smiling like a maniac. "We could've been great."

Lisa stepped in. "Please remove this man from this shop before we press charges against him." She told the guard.

"Heyyy no need to get the cops involved. I'm leaving. See you Liv." He winked.

"You stay away from her you sick bastard." Fitz growled.

"Maybe your girlfriend should stay away from me. We had lunch together this afternoon you know? So maybe she's not as innocent as you think." Luke said laughingly before he left.

"Miss, will you be okay now?" The other security guard asks Olivia as he looked at Fitz.

"Yes. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it. I'll be fine." Her tears had dried by now.

The guards left and Lisa also said goodbye. She knew Liv and Fitz had to talk.

They were alone in the boutique.

Fitz leaned with his hands down on the counter pressing his weight down on it. His head hanging between his arms. He knew he had to calm down in order to speak to her without going off on her.

"Olivia.. how long have you been hanging out with this guy?" His voice low.

Liv stood a few feet behind him and saw he was still tense. His muscles in his arms and back twitching.

"I haven't been _hanging out_ with him Fitz." She sighed in frustration.

"He saw me last night at the restaurant. Myself, Lisa and Zoë - my two shop managers - were having dinner and by the end of it he came out of nowhere. I haven't seen him in 9 years."

"And yet you had lunch with him today?" He asked turning around to face her.

"No! I had lunch. Alone. I called you when I was at that bakery for goodness sake." Liv looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Was he there during that time?" Fitz bit the inside of cheek. He had to remain calm.

"Fitz, no okay! I was there alone enjoying my fucking cinnamon roll and latte and again he came waltzing in there. He sat down with me and I didn't think it was a big deal but he started making remarks that I didn't like so I made sure to let him know he was wrong then I left." She started crying again. This was all so messed up.

"Why are you even in new york anyway?" She asked sounding angry but she was just frustrated from this whole situation and hella pissed off at Luke.

"I wanted to surprise you. I flew in this morning for a charity event. Thought I'd pop in and say hi." He chuckled sadly. "Guess the surprise was waiting on me."

"You came fists flying at him after I slapped him... so if you saw me pushing him off of me and slapping him, why are you suddenly questioning me like I somehow allowed him to kiss me?!" She was now annoyed at him. He's being totally irrational.

"I'm just trying to get clarity on the fact that I walked in on another man having my girlfriend in his arms - kissing her."

"I just told you what happened! Do you not believe me?!" She raised her voice.

"I think I have the right to be angry right now Olivia."

"You know what, just go." She cried. She couldn't go back and forth with him if he was going to keep questioning her.

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows. Confused etched on his face.

"Yes you have a right to be mad and angry and upset and whatever. But what gives you the right to be mad at me when I'm innocent." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fucking hell what do you think that asshole could've or would've done to me had you not showed up here?! You saw his attitude! Be mad all you want but I'm not going to stand here and allow you to take your anger out on me."

He watched her crying. What she just said hit him. What if he didn't show up? What if that bastard did something terrible to her? Hurt her?

He instantly regretted interrogating her as if he didn't believe her. But that bastard was her ex boyfriend what the hell was he supposed to think.

Fitz grabbed her wrist as she moved past him to get something from behind the counter.

"Liv..." The regret evident in his voice.

"No. Don't touch me." She yanked her arm away.

Fitz looked at her sadly as she retrieved a key from a drawer behind the counter.

"I want to lock up, please leave." She said softly.

"You can't stay here alone Liv, not right now with everything that's happened. I'm not leaving." He said standing firm.

"The security guards are still outside. I think I'll be fine." She walked to the door.

"Olivia don't be difficult. I'll wait for you here."

"No. That won't be necessary. Just go."

"Why are you mad at me? I was upset. I beat up a guy who dared to push himself onto my girlfriend. What's so wrong about that?" He sighed heavily.

"Maybe the part where you believed everything he told you and decided to question my loyalty to you?" she said wiping away her tears.

"Baby I'm sorry. I know you love me. It's just-- when he said that he was your ex. . . Olivia how would you have reacted if you saw me kissing an ex?."

"So you're not leaving, okay. I'm gonna pack up and go home then. Happy?" She turned on her heels to fetch her belongings.

"Olivia why are being like this right now? I shouldn't have come at you like that okay. It was wrong. I should've asked if you were alright but I was selfish. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I'm sorry for that."

"Okay.." She said marching towards the door.

Fitz groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

Looking at her standing by the door he asked. "Can I go back to your hotel? I um, I didn't book a room for myself as I was planning on spending time with you."

She locked eyes with him and he couldn't read her expression.

"It's fine." she answered softly.

"Thank you."

 **xxx**

Once they got back to her suite, Liv dropped her belongings in her bedroom and went straight for a soothing shower.

All she needed now was to relax. . . and think and perhaps listen to some good ass music.

Half an hour later she stepped out of the shower feeling a lot better than she did going in.

She threw on some Victoria's Secret boyshort panties and a loose fit tank top making her way barefooted to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and some popcorn. She bought a few bags in different flavours when she got to NY.

Fitz was standing by the living room window looking out over the skyline.

Liv's movement in the open plan kitchen caught his eye.

He looked at her. Stared rather. She was beautiful. No make-up, natural curly hair tied into a bun, comfortable - relaxed.

He quickly shifted his gaze before she could see him staring. He didn't know where they stood right now. Was she still upset or is she over it? Either way they still needed to have a talk.

Liv made her way to the sofa, sitting cross - legged and grabbed the tv remote. She settled on watching an animated movie. Yep, that'll contribute to lightning her mood.

Fitz was deep in thought when he heard her call his name.

"Uhh yeah?"

"Would you like some popcorn?"

"Sure yeah." He walked over, plopping down next to her.

Liv placed the bowl in between them.

"You don't mind watching The Lion King do you?" She kept her focus on the screen.

"No, no it's fine. One can never go wrong with The Lion King." He smiled in her direction.

After 15 minutes of complete silence Fitz decided to say something. "Can we talk?"

Liv shifted her gaze from the movie to him. She nodded. "Okay"

They stared at each other. Liv figured that she needed to give him some information about her past with Luke.

"I was 18 when him and I started dating. He was 23, studying engineering at Georgetown University. I was on my gap year trying to figure out where my life would be headed. Eventually I went away to fashion school, so our relationship became long distance. During that time I came to realise that we wanted different things. He was older than me so obviously he was already thinking about a future involving marriage and starting a family. Me on the other hand was just focused on my career. Making it in the fashion industry." She took a breath.

"We dated for 4 years and split up - mutually. Or so I thought. In the beginning he sounded so understanding and agreed when I told him our relationship is basically deteriorating, because with each phone call we fought. So we broke up. Both agreeing it's for the best. He did try to reconcile and give us another go a few months after the break up but I said no and that was the last time we had any form of communication. . .until yesterday."

"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty or to lash out at you. I feel like a complete ass but I was just so angry at that guy." His voice sounding remorseful.

"I know. I get why you were so angry I do. It was just so frustrating that I had to explain myself to you. You know I'd never do yoj wrong like that." Liv said playing with the cap of her water bottle, not looking at him.

"Do you think he'll come back to my store?" She asks a bit agitated.

"No I don't think he'll be that stupid. He knows you can have him thrown in jail. Are you okay Liv?" He reached out his hand to rub her back.

"Yeah..just a little drained." His touch relaxed her.

"You sure?"

"Yes Fitz, I'm fine." She looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." He scooted over to her and tenderly kissed her forehead. "I think I could also do with a shower right now."

"Okay."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I do. ." she laid her hand over his. "Are you flying back with me tomorrow?"

"How about we go somewhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you somewhere to escape. Unwind. Clear our heads. I want to spend some time alone with you somewhere nice. . . Just the two of us. I can get my private plane ready and we can be out of here by tonight. What do you say?"

A dazzling smile spread across her face.

"That sounds lovely. Let's do it."

"Great!" He was super happy.

"How long will we be gone?"

"A few days..."

"I think I'll call my parents and tell them to postpone their visit. Just make sure we're back before friday though. Carter will never forgive me if I don't show up for the party." She snickered.

"Okay. Hey! I just thought of the perfect place to take you. You'll love it!." Fitz got excited.

"Oh yeah?" Liv smiled beautifully.

"Yep. And no I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it charmingly.

"I can't wait."


	27. Sweet Escape

The couple arrived at their destination the next day around noon.

Making their way to their contemporary hotel suite, Olivia led the way while Fitz was carrying their luggage.

"I still can't believe you brought me here. I swear this place was on my bucket list."

"Really?"

"Yess. It's just so beautiful. Everywhere you look it's just--wow."

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing." Fitz smiled widely.

They were in Oia, a coastal town on the northwestern tip of Santorini, Greece.

When they entered their suite, Liv was in complete awe.

It was a gorgeous cliff top suite with sea views, outdoor dining and an infinity pool overlooking the caldera.

"Fitz this is absolutely stunning!" Liv said turning to him after inspecting the place.

He dropped their luggage and sauntered his way towards her.

Snaking his arms around her he said. "You deserve only the best." He lowered his head and placed a sweet, affectionate kiss on her full lips.

"Have you ever been here before?" Liv asked pulling back.

"Briefly to shoot a few scenes. I've always known that I wanted to come back and do some exploring and now was the perfect time."

"I can't get enough of the beauty of this place." Liv beamed with happiness.

"We can go out later on if you want?" Fitz suggested.

"Yes please. That'd be great." She pecked his lips.

So at 6pm they left together for dinner at a nearby restaurant. Strolling hand in hand, taking in the scenic views.

They found a nice little place which is mostly outdoor dining. The couple made their way to a table on the terrace. He had to let her experience the amazing sunset in Oia.

The view from the terrace was tranquil and dreamlike as it overlooked the volcanic sea caldera.

"Okay I just have to take pictures of this view! It's majestic." Liv says as she took out her phone to snap the beautiful view. "Ugh look at that volcano."

Fitz just sat there and smiled adoringly at her. He was genuinely so blessed to have found this incredible woman.

He then took out his own phone to capture her cuteness.

"Hey Livvie do you think we should rent a car or an ATV for the next couple of days?" Fitz asks as they scan through the menu's.

"I would be a lot more comfortable in a car." She said snickering.

"The 4-wheeler would be fun though." Fitz said suggestively.

"Babe do you know how to drive one?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. Come on, after all we are here to have a good time." He said with a dashing smile.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

They didn't wait long until their food arrived, looking so incredibly delicious.

"Baby hold on. You have to see this." Fitz interrupted Olivia from digging into her food.

"What?"

"The famous Santorini sunset." He pointed her in the direction of the volcano in the Caldera.

The sun was just beginning to set over the volcano.

"Now _that_ is picture perfect." Liv looked in admiration.

"Come on stand near the railing, Iet me take a picture of you with that background."

They both left their seats to get in position.

"Beautiful." Fitz commented as he photographed her.

Liv then asked one of the waiters passing by to take a couple of pictures of her and Fitz together before going back to their table.

"I can't wait to tell Abby about this place and show her all the pictures." Liv says digging into her plate.

"By the way what did your parents say when you asked them to postpone their visit?"

"Oh they were very understanding. Especially when I told them it's because I'm going away with you for a few days." She chuckled.

"They are the best." He smiled warmly.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? What are we doing?" Liv asked enthusiastically.

"I still have to figure that out. But I promise you we'll have fun. Oh yeah, I think maybe we should go to the shops first. We're going to need swimwear." Fitz grinned.

"Great." Her grin matching his.

 **xxx**

After dinner they walked leisurely back to their place, stopping every now and then to snap a few pictures, oh and to buy a bottle of wine.

Back at their suite Fitz waited for Liv outside on the chaise with the bottle wine and two glass. She just went to get changed into something more comfortable - one of his shirts.

"I could get used to this." Liv says making her way over to him.

He reached for her hand and pulled her down to lay in between his outstretched legs. "Unfortunately we can't stay here but we can make the most of it." He handed her, her glass if wine as she rests her head contentedly on his chest.

Leaving his wine glass on the small table beside them for now, Fitz protectively wrapped his arms around Olivia, leaned his head slightly forward and spoke softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour back in new york. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I hate myself for questioning you like that. All you ever did was love me in a way no one else ever had. I also hate that I made you cry, it killed me to see you like that. And I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that with your ex. I know you said that you're fine but if you're not and still feel a bit angsty about the whole incident please tell me Livvie."

Olivia listened to his heartfelt apology. He spoke with so much raw emotion.

She sat up, put her glass down and looked at him.

"I forgive you Fitz. I accept your apology. You showing up when you did saved me from whatever Luke's intentions was. I must admit, I am slightly worried that he'll show up at my store again, but if he does I'm definitely calling the cops."

"I'm organising two bodyguards for you while you're finishing up your collection in new york. They follow your every move." He said seriously taking her hands in his.

"Okay." She agreed smiling lovingly knowing all he wants is for her to be safe.

"I love you Livvie. I don't want anything to happen to you." He looked almost scared at the thought of her being hurt.

She captured his lips with her own. "You **_*kiss*_** Are **_*kiss*_** The **_*kiss*_** Best **_*kiss*_** Freakin **_*kiss*_** Boyfriend **_*kiss*_** Ever. And I love you too." She ended her statement by deepening the kiss.

Fitz had a winning grin on his face. "Come on, let's enjoy our wine."

She settled back into her previous position on his chest along with her glass of wine.

They enjoyed the rest of their evening under the stars talking, joking and laughing together. They also took a bunch of silly pictures.

"I'm tired." Liv said rolling over in his embrace, laying on her stomach.

"You want me to carry you inside?" He chuckled. He still finds it so amusing that she basically turns into a baby when she gets tired.

Liv mumbled something incoherent in his neck and he had to hold back his laugh.

"Alright sleeping beauty. Let's get you to bed." Fitz kissed the bridge of her nose before standing up with her in his arms.

After placing her in their bed he went back outside with his phone to plan their itinerary for tomorrow.

While he was looking up tourist attractions his phone rang.

"Stephen, what's up?" he answered.

"Bruh I just asked Abby out." Stephen blurted out.

"What!?"

"Yeah man, I figured I should just go for it."

"Well what did she say?"

"It took some serious convincing but she agreed to one date." He smirked even though Fitz couldn't see him.

"That's awesome. But i have to ask, do you really like her or is this just another challenge? She's Liv's best friend dude I can't let you mess around." Fitz said.

"I like her. I can't pinpoint what it is but there's just something about her... This is all your fault!"

Snickering Fitz asked, "Stephen what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and your girl. That shit is contagious. Now I'm attracted to a woman who's so far out of my league. Our worlds are complete opposites. I'm not used to this." He freaked out.

"And you were all laughing at me for falling for Liv, now look at you." Fitz laughed throwing his head backwards.

"It's not funny. Where are you by the way? I signed my contracts yesterday. I am now officially playing for the Lakers."

"Congrats dude! I'm out of the country for a bit. Took Liv on an impromptu getaway." Fitz smiled.

"Shit, you are so madly in love with that woman. But I'm proud of you man. I like having the old Fitz back. You motivated me to get my own shit together."

"Come on, don't get all soft now." He chuckled. "Thanks though, I didn't even realise how messed up my life really was until I decided to grow the fuck up. But goodluck with Abby dude, when's the date?"

"Lunch on Wednesday because dinner is a bit too overwhelming. Gotta ease into it you know." Stephen laughed heartily.

"Of course." Fitz laughed along with him. "Will you be at Liv's party on Friday?"

"Yeah of course."

"Cool. We'll be back by Thursday I think I'll swing by so that you can give me the low-down on your date."

"I'm fucking nervous though."

"Yeah Abby is a firecracker, she'll call you out on your bullshit and keep you on your toes."

"Fucking hell Fitz you're not being very helpful right now."

They both share a humorous laugh.

"Look Steph I gotta go, it's getting late here."

"Which part of the world are you even at?" Stephen asked curiously.

"Greece."

"Woah, okay prince charming I'll let you go. So I'll see you on Thursday?"

"Uh huh. See you man." Fitz hung up and went inside to get some sleep.

He stripped off his clothes and got in bed pulling Olivia into his side.

Taking a minute to stare at her peaceful face. She was his entire world. He caught himself smiling at her then placed a feather light kiss on her temple before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **xxx**

"Good morning." Fitz greeted Liv when she stepped into the kitchen looking for him after waking up in bed alone.

"Why are you up so early?" She went to give him a good morning kiss then hopped onto her chair.

"Last minute planning for our day ahead. Hey do you want to head out for breakfast or should we get the hotel's breakfast?"

"We can go out."

"Okay, that means we have to get a shower together in order to make it out of here on time." He playfully smirked at her.

"On time? With both of us in the shower? That I'd like to see." Liv joked.

He stood up and pulled her up along with him. "Stop talking and hurry up." Fitz laughed.

 **xxx**

They had spent almost an hour in the shower unable to take their hands off each other.

All dressed up and in a very good mood, they left their suite.

"Okay so we're gonna get breakfast first then we can go to the ATV rental company to get our ride. There's one 15 minutes from here." Fitz said as they walked down a flight of stairs between beautiful white-washed buildings with blue rooftops.

"You're just so excited to be riding around on that thing. Do you think you can teach me how to drive it?"

"I would love to but the roads here are way too busy. We could still do it back in LA, I know a place where I can take you."

"Okay, yeah. Look, there's a deli over there. Should we check it out?"

He looked in the direction she was showing him.

"Sure."

Making their way over there the smell of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee filled their nostrils.

"It smells so good in here, I don't think I'll be able to make it any further now. Can we just eat here?" Fitz said as his stomach growled.

Liv nodded and they went to find a table to sit down.

Digging in to their hearty breakfast Fitz looked at Olivia with a bright smile.

"What?" She giggled.

"Tomorrow's your birthday..are you excited?"

"For the first time in many birthday's. . .Yes I am, because I get to celebrate it with you." A light blush covered her cheeks.

Fitz leaned over the table to give her a lingering kiss.

"And I get to have birthday sex!." She said with laughter in her voice as they broke the kiss.

"Oh I'm going all out. I have to give it to you good on your birthday." A naughty smirk playing over his lips.

"Show off."

Fitz chuckled at her remark.

"By the way, I think we should fly back home on Wednesday evening. Then at least you'll have a bit of time to get over any jet lag and be ready for your party on Friday."

"I agree. Hey, Carter roped you in to help with the planning of my birthday party, what should I be expecting?"

"I am not telling you a word Livvie. He'll kill me."

"Babe come onnn.. Just a hint." She pouted.

Fitz broke eye contact with her and looked out the window. "You're not getting me with that face."

Liv broke into a fit of giggles. "Okay just answer this: Where's the venue?"

"Club Paradise." He says pushing his empty plate aside.

"What? How did he get that place?" She was surprised. Club Paradise was one of the top 5 nightclubs in LA.

"You're famous Liv, of course they agreed to host your party." Fitz chuckled.

"In the past I've always just had everyone over at my house for a little celebration. However, last year they dragged me on a 2 day trip to Vegas."

"Ooh that must've been nice. What secrets did you leave behind in Vegas Livvie?" He leaned forward on his arms grinning at at her.

She eventually finishes her breakfast. "Sorry. Can't tell you."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"We should go. We can't sit here all day." Liv got up laughing at her adorable boyfriend.

"You know I have my ways to make you talk right?" They paid the bill and were on their way out.

"What makes you think there's any juicy details. I went to Vegas, got drunk and danced on a table or two. That's it."

He stopped in his tracks. "You danced on tables??"

Liv pulled him forward to and he fell back into stride with her.

"It was in our suite, no need to get excited buddy."

"Did they take you to a one of those male strip clubs to get a lap dance? It was your birthday in Vegas after all. And I'm expecting something like that from Abby and Carter."

"No because I'm not into those type of things. Abby and Carter wanted me to get the birthday special involving 5 muscular guys with big bulges but I refused."

"I can give you my own kind of birthday special. ." He let his hand slide down her lower back to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

"And I will gladly accept. You better make it happen." She was being bossy again.

"Consider it done."

They laughed and chatted happily together as they made their way to the ATV rental company.

 **xxx**

Though Liv was still a bit hesitant about the ATV she enjoyed it once they started driving around exploring more of the coastal town.

They got off in the main street where all the shops were located.

Browsing and buying a few quality goods.

"Shouldn't we be buying swimwear?" Fitz asked walking behind her.

"There's a very nice pool at our suite that we didn't use yet. I plan on being a bit reckless tonight before I exit my 20's." She turned around and stroked his cheek. "Would you like to go skinny dipping with me tonight? See it as part of the birthday special." Liv said flirtatiously.

"You don't even have to ask." He grinned excitedly. "But for now we've got somewhere to be so let's get going."

"Where are we headed?"

"Wine tasting." Fitz smiled.

Liv gasped, "Really!?"

"Yep. I know how much you appreciate your wine."

"You spoil me boo." She giggled.

They drove along a picturesque route until the vinyard came into view.

Her arms tightly wrapped around him on the 4-wheeler while she admired everything around her.

10 minutes later they reach their destination. Fitz had to drive around looking for parking space though.

When they eventually found an open spot he carefully helped her off of the ATV and they strolled into the winery.

They were escorted through the building to a beautiful garden with antique looking tables and chairs.

On one side of the garden was a long table where a variety of wines were being showcased and ready for tasting.

You could also choose all the wines you'd like to try and a waiter would bring it to your table along with the local food sampling that went with each wine.

Liv wasn't really into white wine but she wanted to have the full wine tasting experience.

So they made their pick and went to get settled at their table.

"Mmm that was _so_ good." Liv said feeling very satisfied after that delicious food and wine.

"I'm not very fond of wine but damn that sure was good." Fitz agreed.

"Thank you for this baby."

"Hey we're not done just yet."

After their 2 hour stay at the winery they drove back to the heart of Oia. Getting there at 3pm.

Fitz followed the GPS leading them to their next stop - a local massage studio and spa.

"Here we are." He says as they walked through the entrance. "I need your body relaxed and energised for the amount of birthday sex you are about to receive."

"Fitz! Keep your voice down." She hit him on his arm making him laugh.

"I booked us a for aromatherapy and reflexology couples massages." He informed her.

"Oooh I can't wait."

"They said it's a one hour massage."

After confirming their appointment they got led into a unique suite, a cave style looking treatment room.

Once in there they were shown towards the adjoining shower facilities to get changed.

The massages was heavenly. Both feeling a sense of lightness to their bodies.

"I think that might have been the best massage I've ever had." Liv says as they leave the spa hand in hand.

"You are just completely head over heels in love with this whole place aren't you." Fitz smiled charmingly at her, wrapping his strong arms around her body.

"I will have to get an _I Love Greece_ t-shirt to prove my love for this place. We have to come back here sometime for a proper holiday."

"I promise I'll bring you back." He kissed her in the nape of her neck.

"Where to now?" She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"We could go and have an early dinner? Then head over to the Byzantine Castle ruins to catch the sunset. Apparently that's one of the best views. I think I'm gonna park the ATV back at the hotel and we can just walk there?"

"Sure, and yes to dinner. I'm starving."

They drove back to the hotel and walk leisurely to find a restaurant.

Fitz let's her wander ahead of him as he takes a few candid shots of her. She was still wearing her natural curly hair and he thought she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Baby turn around real quick."

Olivia twirled around as he plays photographer, snapping her from different angles.

"Ugh. You're literally the prettiest woman ever! Alright go stand in front of that climbing plants."

She playfully struts over to the wall covered in colourful flowers and green leaves, striking a pose.

Fitz laughed spontaneously. "Yeah yeah that's cute stay just like that." He hyped her up. His camera roll was overflowing with pictures of his gorgeous girlfriend.

A few locals walked passed them and admired their playfulness.

"That's my girlfriend. Isn't she just absolutely beautiful?" He asked the group of ladies who stood and watched them with adoring smiles.

"Yes, very beautiful. Go stand, I take pictures" The one lady said in broken english.

"Thank you." He gave her the phone.

Quickly running over to Liv he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around.

When he came to a stop she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Yes! Yes!" Their audience cheered.

Olivia broke into a fit of infectious giggles and hid her face shyly in his neck.

Fitz placed her feet firmly on the ground and they both walked back to the women who took their pictures and cheered them on.

"Thank you so much." Fitz said thanking the lady as she hands his phone back to him.

"Your love is beautiful. You are married?" One of the other women asked.

"No, not yet." Fitz grinned confidently.

Olivia's heart fluttered at his words.

"Thank you again." Liv said sweetly. "Enjoy your day."

"You also. αντιο σας" The woman greeted them in Greek.

 **xxx**

They settle on a restaurant that makes traditional Greek dishes.

"Babe when was the last time you spoke to Abby?" Fitz asked when the waitress left after taking their order.

"Uhm we texted yesterday morning. Why?"

"Did she tell you Stephen asked her out?"

"What? When? She didn't say anything.."

"Uh huh. He called me last night. They'll be having lunch tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Oh my god, so he's genuinely into her?"

"Looks that way."

"I'm gonna get Carter to drill her like he did with us." Liv said laughing.

"You better not if you want him to live. You know Abby will choke him to death."

"Exactly. We let him off easy."

Their food arrived and they asked the waitress to explain the traditional dishes to them.

30 minutes later they were left after enjoying their dinner.

"Okay so I'm gonna need you to get on my back. The pathway to the castle is quite rocky, I can't let you get hurt." They were standing outside the restaurant.

"I thought you vowed never to give me a piggyback ride again." A sly smirk playing over her lips.

"As long as you don't try to bite off my ear again, we good. C'mon hop up."

He lowers himself and helps her up.

They walk and chat for a couple of minutes before Liv decides to use her right foot and rub it over Fitz's crotch.

He stopped dead in his step and groaned causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Livvie.. we're in public."

"Okay." This time she licked his ear.

"That's it. I'm turning around and we're going back to our suite."

"Oh come on, I wanna see the sunset from the castle.." She whined.

"We'll just have to view it from our terrace. Come on missy." He turns back in the direction of the hotel.

Olivia started laughing again. "Fitzzz what are gonna do at the hotel now? It's only 6:30pm."

"I like how you start things and then try to act all innocent."

She just continued laughing as he walked back.

Finally making it to their suite, she wiggled off his back once they were inside.

"I gotta pee!" She ran to the bathroom.

Fitz shook his head in amusement.

She came back 5 minutes later, phone in hand talking to someone on the screen.

"It's so beautiful mom. I'll send you a few pictures that I took." Liv found Fitz in the living room and went to sit next to him angling the phone so that they both would be in view.

"Mrs. Pope. Hi, How are?" Fitz politely greeted.

"Hello Fitz. I'm good thank you. I just called to see how your trip is going. Livvie says it's one of the most beautiful places she's ever been to."

"Yes it's amazing...very calming."

"Mom where's dad?" Liv asked.

"I sent him to the grocery store. Your brother went along with him, but Gracie is here with me though."

Fitz's face lit up at the mention of her name. He actually missed her. "Can you put her on please?"

Maya nodded yes and they watch as she walks upstairs into Gracie's room where she was playing with her dolls.

"Baby girl come look who's on the phone for you." Maya sat down on the edge of the bed with Gracie hurriedly joining her.

She gasped loudly seeing who's face was on the screen. "Fizz!!!" Gracie squealed and waved excitedly at him.

"Hi Gracie, I miss you." Fitz made a sad face.

"I missss you too Fizz. When can we play?"

"I'm far away though. Wait, did your daddy get you a puppy yet?"

"Yes! He's home with my mommy. I got to pick his name!" She got excited.

"Oh yeah? So what did you name him?" Fitz asked fascinated.

The 4-year-old giggled and answered, "Olly."

"That's a good name Gracie."

"I know." She shrugged her shoulders making Fitz laugh.

"Hi Gracie, did you forget about me?" Liv poked her head a little further into view.

"Aunt Livvie!"

"I also miss you so much but you only talk to Fizz."

"Ooops." Gracie adorably covered her face with both hands.

"Okay say goodbye to Aunt Livvie and Fizz baby girl." Maya interjected.

"Byeeee!!"

"Bye silly girl." "Bye Gracie."

Liv and Fitz said their goodbyes to the little girl.

Maya walked back downstairs and went to sit at the kitchen island.

"So Livvie how do you feel about turning 30?"

"Ugh mom, don't say it so loud." She said jokingly.

"You getting older means I'm getting older so stop complaining. Ben mentioned you are having a big birthday bash on Friday."

"Ask this one about it. He was helping Carter plan it." She pointed to Fitz who had a crooked smile across his face.

"She's upset because I refused to give her any details about the party." Fitz told Maya.

"She gets like that..such a little baby." Her mother teased.

"It's my party, surely I have a right to know what's going on." Liv sighed.

Maya and Fitz chuckled at her annoyance.

"Hey you two I have to say goodbye. It's been nice talking to you. Send me those pictures Livvie, I'll show it to your dad. Maybe I can convince him to plan a trip for the two of us out there."

"If you like what you see on the pictures I'm booking tickets for you and dad. You guys could do with a little break."

"Oh thank you baby."

Liv smiled sweetly. "Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Pope." Fitz said.

"I thought I told you to call me Maya." She laughed. "See you guys. Enjoy your getaway. Liv I'll call tomorrow to sing you happy birthday."

"I'll be waiting."

"Alright..bye."

 **xxx**

After Liv ended her call with her mother she felt a little drowsy so she and Fitz slept on the couch, waking up 2 hours later at 9.

Fitz went to change into a pair of sweat shorts.

Upon his return from the bedroom Liv was no where in sight. He walked out on the terrace and spotted her in the pool.

"Are we swimming?" He asked smirking.

"Pretty sure we were supposed to be skinny dipping..." Liv smiled seductively.

Fitz moved closer to the edge of the pool and she reclined her shoulders and head - floating on her back.

His eyes widen in surprise and his mouth fell open.

She was completely naked.

The water glistening in the night light over her breasts. He felt his penis twitching.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you joining me?" Liv snapped him out of his trance.

She watched on as he quickly stepped out of his shorts, took off his boxers. A neatly sculpted v-line on his lower abdominal area. She'll forever admire his well-defined aesthetically pleasing body.

Olivia let out an enormous belly laugh when Fitz jumped into the pool, lifting her up to meet her eye to eye. "You are so naughty." He said kissing her with fire and passion.

She sucked on his bottom lip, biting it slightly. Her hands roaming his body from his hard chest to his rigid pecks.

Liv wrapped her legs around his waist - a moan escaping her lips as his cock grazed her inner thigh.

Power flooded his veins as he manages to walk her over to the side of the pool; pushing his body into hers. Her legs still tightly wrapped around him.

He sucked at her tongue but she broke free and started kissing his neck. Eliciting a moan from him as she sucked on his soft spot.

"Fuck." She breathed against his neck at the sexy sound of his moans.

Fitz pulled gently on her hair, looking into her eyes. His eyes grey with lust and hunger. Hers filled with desire and need.

He gave her a naughty smile then used his upper body strength to lift her onto the edge of the pool making her squeal in delight.

"Open your legs baby." His deep sexy voice making her react like a puppet on a string.

With her legs spread open for his enjoyment, Fitz kissed and sucked on her inner thighs until he came face to face with her glistening core.

He slid his thumb into her heat and circled her clit. Liv whimpered at his touch.She grabbed a hand full of his hair while leaning on the other one to support her body.

He wanted to make her moan for him so he removed his thumb and pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

Liv's hand moved from his hair to his neck, digging her nails into him. He loved the painful sting.

His fingers thrust her gently as her hips rock up. She wanted more. So his fingers thrust her deeper; faster.

Fitz's cock was throbbing in pain as Liv cried in pleasure, rocking her hips with more force, thrusting into his long fingers. She was fucking his hand.

He growled and pulled his fingers out of her then latched his mouth onto her wet center. His tongue dipping into her heat.

Her taste driving him crazy.

"Fitzzzz." Liv cried out.

"You taste so fucking good Livvie." The vibration of his voice against her clit almost took her out.

Her grip on his neck tightened, scratching his neck in the process.

"Aaah fuck!" She whimpered.

Fitz's erection got harder and more painful. He wanted to fuck her bad but he needed to suck her soul out first.

His attack on her pussy became more powerful, not in a way that he would hurt her, instead making her body shudder.

Olivia's one hand left his neck. She needed both hands to support her squirming body.

A sob of pleasure left her mouth as she reached a powerful climax.

Fitz stood back and watched in satisfaction as she came for him.

Olivia panted, resting back on her elbows.

Fitz gently pulled her back into the pool. The cool water doing wonders on her body.

They held onto each other in silence, he was still rock hard but he wanted to give her a minute to catch her breath. Liv had her arms affectionately around his neck.

She was clearly ready for him to send her over the edge for a second time because she reached her hand down and took his stiff cock into her palm. Stroking him.

"I need you inside of me." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Then let me not waste anymore time." He smirked.

Backing her up against the wall of the pool again he cupped her breasts. Massaging each one of them gently as he kissed her tenderly.

Fitz's hands disappeared underneath the surface of the water, palming her ass. He positioned her just right before taking his hardened cock and guiding it into her center.

Once she adjusted to his length Fitz started pounding passionately into her. Olivia gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back.

"Keep your legs around me baby." Fitz growled and obeyed.

He let go of his hold on her ass and brought his hands up to grip the edge of the pool. His thrusts becoming fiercely.

"Oh god!" Liv whimpered.

"Mmm you feel so good baby. Ah fuck!" Fitz got goosebumps when she tightened around him.

The pleasure continued building until Liv couldn't hold out any longer. Riding out the waves of pure bliss as her second orgasm wash over her. Fitz's body tensed and shuddered as he released a full load into her. His orgasm somehow extended her own.

Olivia untangled her legs from his waist after the aftershocks ripped through her body. She felt weak from her lower abdomen downwards.

Fitz took her back to the middle of the pool as they breathed heavily. He helped her lay back before he did the same and they floated tirelessly. Both sexually fulfilled.

"How was that for being reckless on your last day of your 20's?" Fitz chuckled lightly.

"Oh it was good!"


	28. Drunk in love

When Fitz woke up the next morning, Olivia was still fast asleep. Snoring cutely in his arm. She must have been exhausted from their previous night in the pool.

He traced his thumb over the bridge of her nose. Then his index finger over her lips. She didn't make a move.

Fitz shifted slightly so that he could wake her up with soft little kisses all over her face.

Liv slowly started waking up from what was probably the best sleep of her life.

So he proceeded with his trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth, to her nose, then to her cheek, then he took her earlobe into his hot mouth.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi." He grinned brightly down at her then kissed her full on her lips. "Happy Birthday beautiful."

Liv's face lit up with happiness. Her grin matching his.

Fitz took her in his arms and rolled on his back with her body on top of his.

"Hi." She finally said back, pecking his lips.

"Can I wish you a real happy birthday now or are you still sensitive about turning 30?" He asked playfully.

"Shut up, no. Go ahead." She chuckled laying propped up on his chest.

"I don't think there's a better way to wish you a happy 30th birthday than giving you 30 reasons why I love you and what I like about you Olivia Pope."

He stared deep into her eyes.

"1. I love the fact that you made me want to become a better man.

2\. I love how I can be myself around you - always.

3\. I love that you broke down your walls for me.

4\. Your shining personality will always be one of the best things about you.

5\. You have the most beautiful heart and soul. I swear you are so pure.

6\. The way you accepted me with all my faults.

7\. Your kind spirit.

8\. I love your sense of humor. No one can make me laugh like you do and you don't even realise how funny you are. Oh and our inside jokes which are hilarious.

9\. I love when you fall asleep in my arms and I wake up to your light snoring. It's super cute."

Olivia hid her face in his neck. "Fitzzz stop you're making me blush."

"Baby c'mon, look at me. The list is still long."

She kissed him softly in the nape of his neck before staring back at him.

He continued.

"10. I love and admire your passion for your work.

11\. I love the bond you share with your family no matter your fame and change in lifestyle.

12\. In fact, I love that you didn't allow your fame to change who you are as a person. You stuck to your beliefs and values.

13\. I like your brilliance and intelligence.

14\. I love how just the thought of you can change my whole mood whenever I have a crappy day.

15\. I love that cute little wrinkle over your nose when I annoy you sometimes and you get mad. You so damn sexy when you're acting all mad.

16\. I absolutely adore your laugh. It's my favourite sound, ever.

17\. I like how you stick up for the people you care about.

18\. I loved and appreciated it when you took me to your family reunion.

19\. I like how I could call you anytime of the day and you'd pick up.

20\. You have the most beautiful smile.

21\. I love how we became each other's go-to person even before we were officially together.

22\. You have a unique beauty. I swear you are a goddess.

23\. I love your powerful presence. It's how you caught my focus and attention the first time I saw you in that club at the high school reunion.

24\. I love how you turn into a whining baby when you're really tired.

25\. I love your love for me. You're not shy or afraid to show everyone how much you love me and that makes me happy.

26\. I love that I can be honest with you about everything and vice versa.

27\. This is the only time I'll admit it but I love it when you put me in my place whenever I'm wrong.

28\. You give the best hugs and kisses.

29\. I love how we can be completely silly with each other but then also have deep meaningful conversations.

30\. Lastly, I just fucking love you baby. I wish you a happy and blessed birthday."

Olivia smiled through the happy tears rolling down her face. "I love you too. Thank you for making my day extra special."

Fitz wiped her tears away. "Come here." pulled her closer to him.

Liv rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I'm so happy to have you in my life Fitz." She spoke softly.

"I'm the lucky one baby." He squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

 **xxx**

They had breakfast on the terrace. Liv didn't feel like going out. She wanted to enjoy her day with him. Being relaxed and comfortable and have spontaneous sex all over their suite.

Her phone was busy all day. Everyone wishing her happy birthday. Her parents called her in full song - serenading her as best as they could.

While Benjamin and Nicole allowed Gracie to sing to her auntie over the phone.

It was already 2pm and Liv just woke up from a nap after Fitz " _enjoyed her cake"._

He did however went out to buy an actual cake while she was asleep. He also got a whole seafood platter for them and champagne.

"Hey birthday girl." He grinned seeing her enter the kitchen in just his t-shirt.

"You really know how to spoil a girl on her special day." She sat down on the stool.

"Give me some ice water please. I'm so thirsty."

He made quick work of fixing her a tall glass of water with ice.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes Fitz, of course I'm hungry. You took all of my energy."

"You chose to stay indoors all day and use me for my special skills." Fitz chuckled. "and stop complaining about your low energy, you left my back full of scratches."

"You enjoyed it. Now can we eat.?"

"You are supposed to be nicer on your birthday Livvie."

"I was super nice to you earlier in the shower." She smirked and he laughed out loud.

"Nice!" He held up his hand for a high-five and she followed through with it.

"Come on stop being a fool, I wanna eat." She laughed hopping off the stool.

"Well at least help me to carry our food out." He smeared some of the icing from the cake on the tip of her nose.

She stopped and glared at him.

"Sorry!" He chuckled and rounded the counter to cup her face in his hands and kissed the icing off her nose. "Better?"

"You really want me to kill you don't you?" She walked out to the terrace only grabbing the ice bucket with the bottle of champagne and the two glasses.

"See now you'll wait longer to eat because I have to walk back and forth to carry all this food and the cake out." He yelled after her.

"Whatever just make sure we eat in the next 10 minutes." Liv yelled back.

Fitz loved it when she got sassy with him. It lowkey turned him on.

After setting their table and digging into their food Liv's phone rang again. It was a facetime call from Abby.

"Hey Abby!"

"Happy Birthday Liv!! I hope you already received your birthday sex." Her friend had no filter.

"Pffft non-stop since last night." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ohhh my goddd!! Bitch I'm so happy for you! Look at your smug ass drinking champagne. Where's Fitz, I wanna have a word with him."

Liv chuckled, got out of her seat and went to sit on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hey Abby." He smiled widely.

"I need her back in one piece Fitzgerald."

"Sorry I can't promise anything.." He laughed.

"You two are so disgusting. By the way your dog is missing you guys. I took him to the park yesterday."

"Aww my poor baby. I miss him too. How's things going with you though? Hooked up with anybody yet?" Liv asked suspiciously. Abby has yet to tell her about her date with Stephen.

"I'm great. Everything's good at work. And I just know by the looks on your faces you know about my date with Stephen." Abby caught them out.

"He told me.." Fitz admitted.

"Well let's just see how it goes then we can talk Liv."

"Okay."

"Well I've got to go. Sorry to have interrupted your lunch. Have a beautiful day Liv. Bye Fitz." Abby bid them farewell.

"Bye Abby." Fitz gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you my friend. See you soon." Liv blew a kiss at the screen.

She returned to her seat and they continued their lunch.

"Okay time for dessert. Do you still have space for a slice of cake?" Fitz asked Liv.

"I don't think so. I ate too many prawns." She rested backwards and rubbed her tummy making him laugh.

"Alright. That's okay, we can leave it in the refrigerator for later."

 **xxx**

The two lovebirds splashed around in the pool after lunch. And although their hormones started acting wild again they didn't have sex because Liv's body was a bit tender from all their sessions.

So they just had fun. Taking pictures. Dancing to loud music. And enjoying being in each other's company.

By 9pm both of them was exhausted and decided to go to bed. They would be flying home tomorrow morning anyway so going to bed early wasn't such a bad idea.

Laying in bed, cuddled up and talking about sweet nothings Liv's phone ringtone blared through the quiet room.

She shifted in Fitz's arms to grab her phone from the nightstand. He didn't let go of her though, instead he was now spooning her.

"It's Carter." She said amused.

"Hi baby." Liv answered.

"Are you drunk!?" He frowned.

"No Carter. I'm just messing with you. I know it's still early on your side but the day is almost over here and you're just now calling to wish me?"

Fitz peeked at the phone screen over her shoulder. "Hey Carter."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" He smirked.

"No idiot we're about to go to sleep."

"Sureee"

"One's body tends to become weak after multiple rounds of sex. Which is why we're going to sleep." Liv said giving him a smug smile.

"You just love the opportunity to brag about your sex life don't you? Anyway pudding, as you can see I'm having a glass of wine in honor of your special day. I hope you had the best time over there with your man. I love you, here's to many more!" He made a toast then took a gulp of his wine.

"Thank you Carter. I love you too."

"I don't love you yet Carter but I like you a lot." Fitz joked.

"I've been crushing on you since day one though." He teased back.

"Hey back off, leave my man alone." Liv said with a serious voice.

"Woah okay take it easy." Carter chuckled. "See you on Friday Liv. Bye Fitz." He hung up.

Liv placed her phone back on the nightstand and turned back in Fitz's arms.

"I really enjoyed this getaway Fitz. Thank you again. And thank you for today, I've never had a better birthday." She kissed his nose and he closed his eyes at the contact.

"No need to thank me baby. I should be thanking you. You took time out of your schedule to come here with me and I appreciate it."

"Okay you can thank me with a kiss." She giggled.

"Say no more."

Her fingers got lost in his hair as he kissed her deeply.

They broke apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Hey Livvie, can I ask you something?"

He sounded a bit serious so she gave him a skeptical look. "Go ahead."

"It's something we haven't discussed yet. I guess I'd just like to know..um...do you see a future with me?"

She stared intently at him. "Honestly yes I do, and sometimes it scares me little when I think about it. I mean I know you love me, but still. I guess I'm afraid of the unknown or I'm just over thinking it because I've never seen myself building a future with someone since most of my boyfriends failed to love and treat my like I would've liked. It used to feel so overwhelming thinking that far ahead until I started falling madly in love with you. I do picture you in my future - my dreams. Building a partnership - a life together. That's how happy you make me with your unconditional love and support, that I can see a future with you."

"Thank you for being so honest Livvie. I've been dreaming about our future since the day we became close as friends. At that time I wasn't sure if you had feelings for me but I wouldn't have mind to be just friends with you. As long as it meant I had you in my life, I would've been fine. But then I received the best blessing when we grew closer and you shared the same feelings as I did. I'm going to be straight with you Livvie. I want us to work. I want our relationship to develop and grow even more. I want to commit myself to you and build a life together. I want to be there when you reach even more success and milestones in your career and I want to support you through any new ventures you take on. One day. . one day I want to marry you and have babies. And that also scares the hell out of me because I've never before seen myself as this person. But at the same time I'm excited. And that's all because of you."

"Fitz.." He was about to make her cry twice in one day but at least it's happy tears.

"Please, I'm not trying to overwhelm you or scare you off. I just want you to know I'm _that_ serious about you baby."

"I love you. It means a lot to me that you're being honest and open, and that we know what we want out of this relationship. It makes me excited too." She gave him a confident, reassuring smile.

"I love you more. Come on, we need to get some sleep." He pulled her into his chest.

"Yeah. Good chat buddy." Liv said light heartedly.

Fitz couldn't contain his laughter.

They eventually drift of to sleep in contentment.

 **xxx**

"Liv I'm pretty sure I came here with more than two shirts..." Fitz said zipping up his travelling bag the next morning.

"I might have some in my suitcase." She said nonchalantly.

"Babe you can't just keep taking my clothes, you literally make clothes for a living."

"I like yours though. There's a few shirts at my home which I have to give back to you. I washed them a few times and now it doesn't smell like you anymore."

Fitz laughed boisterously. "So you need me to wear them, rub my scent off on it and then hand it back to you?"

"Something like that." She chuckled.

He hugged her from behind while she finished her own packing.

"Basically what you're saying is that it's our clothes now, not just mine?" Fitz nipped her neck.

"Exactly. Glad you figured that out without me having to spell it out for you." She chuckled humouresly.

"You know ever since you turned 30 you've become a lot more sassy. Always so sarcastic. Is that how you're going to be now going forward?"

"Uh huh."

Fitz swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder making her squeal.

"Not so bold now are you?" He patted her on her ass.

"Fitz put me down. We have to leave soon." She giggled uncontrollably.

"Fine."

He placed her back on her feed.

"You wouldn't still be busy packing if you didn't steal all my shirts."

"Who's being a smartass now?" She pushed him playfully.

Fitz shrugged. "You've rubbed off on me."

"In more ways than one." She cracked up.

"You're just on a roll today aren't you?" He chuckled.

"I'm always on a roll boo-boo. Okay there, I'm all down." Liv said zipping up her suitcase.

"Alright. So I guess we can get going then." Fitz grabbed all their luggage while Liv walked in front of him.

They boarded their plane at 9am.

 **xxx**

Olivia was fast asleep when they landed 1am, Thursday morning in LA.

"Livvie wake up." Fitz stroked her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes yawning.

"Hi. Come on the car is waiting."

He allows her 5 more minutes to fully wake up then they made their way to their awaiting car.

"Are you sleeping over at my place?" Liv asked hooking her arm through his while resting her head on his shoulder. "You know I sleep better when you're there." She added.

"Okay baby. But I'll have to be up at 6am. I have a some business to take care of."

"Okay."

They arrive at her home an estimated 20 minutes later.

The driver helping Fitz take out their luggage.

He thanked the driver and carried their luggage into the house.

"Babe!?" Liv called him from the bathroom.

Fitz poked his head around the door and saw her standing naked. He gulped. This woman still made him so weak.

"You want to take a shower with me?" She asked him seductively.

He grinned and stepped into the bathroom. "I would love to."

In no time he got undressed and they had hot, steamy shower sex.

5 hours and some sounding sleep later, Fitz moved around the bedroom as he got dressed, the noise waking Olivia up from her slumber.

"You're leaving already?" Her voice still thick from sleep.

"Yes baby, I'll be back later in the day. Hey, can I borrow your car?"

"Take the camaro, I barely use that car." She yawned again.

He went to her bedside and bent down to kiss her. "Thank you. Go back to sleep Livvie, it's still early."

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep now."

"What do you plan on doing today?"

"I'm getting my hair done later then I'm going to stop by at the boutique. And I'm picking Pikachu up, I've missed him too much."

"Okay." He gave her another kiss. "I don't think I'll be held up for that long but I'm gonna go see my mom afterwards. See how she's doing now that she has a boyfriend whom she hasn't introduced me to yet."

"Fitz, let her be. She deserves this."

"I know. I just want to meet the guy." He chuckles.

"I'm serious. You better behave yourself." She stroked his arm.

"I will baby. Promise."

Liv started to giggle.

"What?" Fitz asked confused.

"I left a mark on your neck."

"Oh yeah I saw it when I looked in the mirror." He sounded quite chuffed about it.

"Well do you want me to cover it up for you real quick?"

"Nope. I'm good. I gotta go now. Bye."

With one last peck on the lips he was out the door.

Liv rolled over to get her phone and text Abby.

 **L:** Morning, I'm back home. When can I come and pick Pikachu up?

 **A:** Hey, what if I just drop him off on my way to work?

 **L:** Sure if it's fine with you.

 **A:** Yeah. Okay then see you in a bit.

Olivia got up and took a nice relaxing bath then got dressed for the day.

Making her way down to the kitchen to prepare herself a healthy breakfast, there was a knock at her front door.

The minute she opened the door Pika jumped towards her.

"Sweet boy! I've missed you." She hoisted the dog up in her arms. "Hey Abby, are you coming in or are you in a hurry?"

"No I start a little bit later today. Are we having breakfast?"

Liv chuckled, "Muesli and yoghurt." She said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Ugh, you know I need a big breakfast Liv. Especially when I'm caught up in the office all day but Muesli is fine." She whined.

They sat at the kitchen table each munching on their breakfast.

"You look great by the way. Fitz really took care of you."

"He's the best. But how was your date yesterday?"

"Of course my date yeah... I must admit I actually enjoyed his company."

Liv stopped chewing. "That's it?"

"I didn't want to go out and have lunch with him in a public place because well he's a famous basketball player and I don't want my face all over social media. Soo I suggested we have lunch at my place and I'd cook. It was fine yeah. He seems like a nice guy."

Liv looked at her.

"What?" Abby chuckled.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything. Sounds like it was a nice date."

"We had sex." Abby blurted out looking down.

"What!?!?" Olivia almost choked on her muesli.

"It just happened okay. I haven't had sex in a while and he looked so fuckable and he smelled so nice... I just jumped him."

"Abigail Whelan! Was this before or after you shared a meal?"

"After."

"And then? Did you talk about what had occurred afterwards or. . .?"

"Sort of. I told him that I didn't know what came over me and he was fine with it. But we haven't texted or had any other contact since."

"Oh okay. Well was the sex any good?" Liv smirked.

"Girl it was gooood." They both dissolved into laughter.

After sharing a good laugh Liv got a bit serious. "I bumped into Luke in new york last week."

"Really? Wow okay, did you guys talk?"

Olivia proceeded to tell her everything about the build up to the incident.

Abby was shocked. "Liv! Do you think he could have been watching you? I mean him showing up at the bakery sounds kind of suspicious."

"I really don't know." Olivia sighed.

"Good thing Fitz beat his ass up. Is that why you guys went away?"

Liv nodded. "Yes.. We needed that - I needed that. But Fitz organised security for me though, for when I go back there. Two bodyguards." A light chuckle escaped her lips.

"Good. You can't take any chances. Wow I can't believe Luke turned out like this. Are you going to tell your parents?

"No Abby I don't want them to worry..."

"Alright. Hey thanks for the breakfast I have to get going. See you tomorrow at your party." Abby got up and took her empy bowl to the sink.

"Thanks for looking after Pika. Yes, see you tomorrow."

Liv walked her friend to the door.

 **xxx**

"Mom!" Fitz called entering his mother's home.

"In the kitchen!" She called back.

Fitz saw an unfamiliar car in her driveway and assumed it was the guy she's been seeing.

"Hi sweetheart." Emma dropped the knife on the cutting board and rounded the kitchen counter to give her son a big hug.

"Hey mom. How are you?" He asked as she went back to chopping some chillies.

"Great. When did you get back? How was your trip?"

"Around midnight, we had a very nice time. Liv enjoyed Greece so much."

"I'm glad to hear that baby. I'm making lunch, would you like to stay?" She looked at him.

"Sure yeah."

"You know.." Emma chuckled. "You've been with a lot of women but it's the first time I'm seeing you with a love bite."

Fitz blushed slightly, running his fingers over the bruise-like mark on the side of his neck.

"I got to let these other woman know I'm taken." He said with a crooked smile.

His mother just shook her head laughing.

"Uhh.. Who's car is parked out front?" He asked and she knows he's been burning to ask her.

"Oh it's Victor's. My friend."

Fitz hopped onto the stool opposite from where his mother was standing.

"Is he..staying here now?"

"No Fitz, I invited him for lunch." Emma sighed.

"Well can I perhaps meet this man that's responsible for my mother's happiness?"

"Will you be nice and act like a grown up?"

"Yes mommm. Besides Liv already told me to be on my best behaviour." He chuckled.

"Another reason why I adore that girl. Okay I'll go get him, he's busy in the backyard fixing up my garden."

Fitz looked up from his phone to see Emma returning to the kitchen with a decent looking man. Very short grey-ish hair with brown eyes.

Fitz stood up from his seat.

"Victor, I'd like you to meet my son Fitzgerald. Fitz this is Victor. We've been seeing each other for 2 months now."

The two men shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you Fitz. Your mother talks a lot about you." Victor gave him a pleasant smile.

Fitz half smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you too. .Victor."

"Lunch is almost ready, Fitz why don't you get yourselves something to drink."

"Sure mom."

The two men retire to the living room with their beverages.

"So Victor... How did you and my mom meet?" Fitz asks as they sat on opposite sofa's.

"At dinner with a mutual friend. There were about 5 other people but we got seated next to each other and just started having an easy flowing conversation. " The man smiled

"I see. Do you have any kids?"

"No. No kids. My wife couldn't have children. We were together for 38 years. She passed away four years ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Fitz said.

"When i met your mother two months ago, she made me feel something I haven't felt in 4 years."

"Victor please look after her. She's a lovely woman."

"She is. And yes, I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you. I'm not being too much am I?" Fitz said laughingly.

"No no not at all Fitz. You are the most important man in her life, of course you should look out for her."

"Lunch is ready!" Emma's voice echoed through from the dining room.

Some time into their lunch Emma was happy to see Fitz and Victor getting along so well.

"Fitz, how's Liv doing in preparation for fashion week?" His mother asked.

"She's super chill about it. I think they're in the last stages of finishing all the garments." He said taking a drink of his orange juice.

"I bet it's going to turn out great. Are you going to Paris with her?"

"Of course ma. I gotta support her. I'll be cheering the loudest." He laughed.

"That's sweet baby." Emma smiled lovingly at her son.

"Your girlfriend is a fashion designer?" Victor asked with interest.

"Yeah, and she's very good at what she does." He answered proudly.

 **xxx**

After lunch with his mother and Victor, Fitz made his way back to Liv's house.

He heard spontaneous laughter coming from the patio outside.

On his way there Pikachu came running excitedly towards him.

"Pika! Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" He picked the little dog up and petted him.

"Yeah you missed me didn't you? I've missed you too buddy." Fitz cooed.

He walked with Pika to the backyard.

"Heyy Fitzgerald!" Carter shouted.

Fitz placed Pika on the ground and went to sit next to Olivia.

"Hey guys." He greeted Carter and Alicia.

"Hello Fitz." Alicia replied.

"Carter is so jealous of the pictures I've shown them of our time in Greece." Liv said to Fitz.

"Woah Liv you sure put a mark on your man." Carter said staring at the love bite in Fitz's neck.

She wanted to say something but Fitz interrupted her. "You should see the scratches on my back." He smirked.

"Olivia. I didn't know you could get so wild." Carter gasped dramatically

"Shut up." She laughed. "By the way none of you told me what time the party starts tomorrow night.."

"9pm."

Fitz spoke up. "How about we all go out to dinner beforehand?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Alicia said. "Especially since you weren't here for your actual birthday Liv and you know we always have a birthday lunch or dinner every year." She added.

"Sure. A dinner would be nice." Liv settled.

"Then from there we can go to the club." Fitz said.

Carter nodded in agreement."Great. I'll let Abby and Erin know."

"How's your mom?" Liv fixated her attention on Fitz - having their own private conversation.

"Happy and in love. I met him. Victor. . he's a nice man."

"See, you got worked up over nothing."

"I guess.. She also teased me about the mark you left." He chuckled and Liv's eyes went wide.

"Fitz oh my god. What did she say?"

"Relax it's fine. She just mentioned that it's the first time she's seen me with one of these bad boys."

"You've never had a hickey?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope. I didn't like to be marked so to speak, but you can mark me any day." He beamed which was rewarded with a generous belly laugh from Liv.

"Now that I've gotten your permission, believe me I will."

Fitz smiled happily at her. His love.

"What's so hilarious?" Carter asked.

"It's private." She giggled.

"Y'all being nasty again aren't you?" He pulled a face.

"Maybe."

"Didn't you have enough sex during your getaway?" He asked making both of them laugh.

"Hey babe I'm gonna go over to Stephen's. I told him we'd hang out sometime today." He got up.

"Okay."

He was about to walk when Liv stopped him. "Hey! Kiss." She puckered up her lips.

He shook his head and chuckled. Hovering over her, he kissed her affectionately. "Happy?" Fitz asked pulling back.

"Yep. Are you going back to your home after?"

"Uh yes. I gotta check up on the place since you always keep me here."

"Alright. I'll call you tonight then. Bye baby" She pulled him down for another lip lock.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." He squeezed her hand before leaving.

"Literally all I want is a guy who will adore me the way that man adores you." Alicia said when Fitz left.

"I'm lucky to have found my boo-boo. He's everything."

 **xxx**

The following day Abby took off from work and took Olivia to a spa as a birthday gift. They got all the necessary treatments and massages.

After their spa day, the two best friends went shopping. Liv still had to get an outfit for tonight.

They spent almost 3 hours visiting various stores before Olivia finally settled on a dress and shoes as well as a clutch.

"It would be a miracle if Fitz let's you leave your house tonight after he sees you in that dress." Abby laughed as they were on their way to home.

"It probably also doesn't help that he hasn't seen me dressed up like this in a while."

Abby joked and said. "Just stay strong Liv. Don't give in."

"You'll never understand how damn near impossible it is to not give in to that man. But I'll try and comprise with him." She laughed.

Half an hour later Abby dropped Liv at her home.

It was 3pm and Liv figured she'd take a nap - getting some rest before the festivities start and they'll most likely party until the wee hours.

She woke up to someone nudging her and felt a weight on the bed. "Fitz?.." She rolled on her back and stretched out. "What time is it?"

He smiled at how adorably cute she looked when waking up.

"It's 4:30pm. Abby, Alicia and Erin just got here with two other ladies. Apparently you are all getting your hair and make-up done for the party..?"

"Crap. I forgot. It's Fiona and Becka they always style my hair and do my make-up for events and such. Fiona called me this morning, Carter got in touch with them and organised this for us."

"Carter's a good friend Livvie, I don't know why you tease him so much. Anyway, I'll tell them you'll be down in a minute." He got up off the bed and walked to the door.

"Fitz tell Abby she knows where we usually set up. They can go ahead. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Okay baby." He called over his shoulder.

"Heyy long time no see." Fiona and Becka each took turns to hug Liv when she joined them.

"Yes. It's good to see you guys."

"I met your boyfriend.." Fiona grinned breaking their hug.

"Good looking fella you've got there." Becka added.

"Thanks. He's been treating me very well. Hey why don't the two of you come to my party tonight?"

"I would love to." "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

They both thanked her.

"So I don't think I need much done with my hair. . I feel like beach waves would go well with my dress and it'll be comfortable enough to dance around all night."

"Okay sure."

They were almost done. The four friends rotated between hair and make-up. And Liv was the last one to get her hair done.

"If you guys are done you can go and get ready. We don't want to be late." Liv told her friends.

The dinner was reserved for 7pm.

"You're right. Ladies let's go. Becka, Fiona thank you for making us look good. See you tonight."

The ladies said their goodbyes and left.

"There. All done." Fiona said as Liv looked in the mirror at her fresh hairdo.

"Thank you both. I love it. The hair and the face." She smiled.

"No problem Liv."

They packed up and Liv walked them to the door.

They bumped into Fitz coming from the kitchen in sweatpants and no shirt on.

"Uhh hey. You're guys all done?" He said awkwardly.

Liv smiled sweetly at him. "Yes I'm just seeing them off."

"Uhh okay. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Becka said and Fiona just gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm going to go and get ready babe." He said to Liv and disappeared upstairs.

"You should probably cover that love bite on his neck with some make-up before your dinner." Becka teased earning light chuckles from Liv.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me."

"See you girlie."

"Bye guys."

Liv went back upstairs to also prepare for the dinner.

She didn't want Fitz to see her in her dress just yet so she waited for him to finish in the shower.

After about 10 minutes he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist to find her sitting on the bed.

"Can you use one of the other bedrooms to get dressed? I have to put on my dress but I'm afraid we won't make it to the dinner if you're gonna watch me get ready."

Fitz snickered at her comment. "Okay Olivia. But it's 6:35pm so hurry up."

"Thank you Fitzgerald." She laughed. "Wait come here. I almost forgot. Let me put some make-up on your neck. I don't need any more comments about that mark."

 **xxx**

"Liv, are done yet?" Fitz knocked on her bedroom door. "We gotta leave baby."

There was no answer and Fitz sighed. He went downstairs and sat waited for her on the sofa.

Wearing a blue skinny dress pants, white dress shirt, blue polka dot tie and because they were going to a club after dinner he opted for a pair of white plimsolls.

"Liv our driver is waiting outside!" He yelled.

Finally he heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor. He got up and caught the sight of her coming downstairs.

She looked incredibly sexy, he couldn't stop staring.

Liv was wearing a soft pink lace plunge midi dress with spaghetti straps. She paired it with a pair of nude pumps.

The daring plunge in the dress drops just down by her breasts and the dress was lined out with invisible nude mesh from the top to below her booty.

Her only accessory was a delicate diamond bracelet.

The beautiful beach waves flowed down her shoulders.

"Okay I'm ready we can go." She announced holding on to her clutch. "You look handsome." She smoothed a hand over his tie.

"Forget about me, Livvie you look so fucking hot." He pulled her into him and tried to kiss her.

She effectively dodged his attempts. "No mister. You were very impatient just a minute ago, so let's go."

"Baby.. one kiss, that's it. Promise." He said as his hands ran down her sides.

"Okay fine. But no funny business." She giggled.

He couldn't wait any longer and latched onto her lips. Kissing her deeply taking her breath away.

Liv had to be the one to break this kiss otherwise they'll end up naked right then and there.

"Okay. Now let's go." She pulled back. He looked hungry for more but just nodded and took her hand in his as they left.

The couple arrived at the restaurant 7:25pm.

The hostess immediately recognised Fitz as they entered.

"Mr. Grant your table is ready and your guests are waiting, please follow me." She threw a gentle smile in Olivia's direction and lead them to the private area at the back end of the restaurant.

"I figured a private room would work out better if we want to enjoy our dinner without any interruption." Fitz said to Liv.

"Okay. Abby just texted me asking what's the hold up." She chuckled.

"Here you are. Enjoy." The hostess said pleasantly.

"Thank you." Fitz smiled.

When they opened the door he allowed her to go in first and to Olivia's surprise she was welcomed with the excited shouts of _"Happy Birthday!!"_

She stood mouth agape and utterly shocked at the people in the room

Her parents was there. Her grandmother was there. Benjamin, Nicole and Gracie was there. Fitz's mom was there. And of course Abby, Alicia, Carter and Erin.

"Whaaaat the. . ." She said trying to wrap her mind around everything.

Fitz came up behind her and snaked his arm around her waist. "You deserve to celebrate your birthday with your family." He murmurs against her ear and kissed her temple.

"But... how? When did they all get here!?" She asked still standing in the same spot.

"I paid for their flights here. They arrived yesterday morning. Remember how I told you I had some business to take care of? Well I went to get my house ready for them to stay there."

"They've been staying at your home this whole time??"

"Yes." Fitz answered sheepishly.

Liv looked at all her favourite people sitting around the table then she turned to Fitz.

"Thank you." She kissed him tenderly.

"Alright that's enough we still have to get our food down." Benjamin joked earning merry laughter all around.

Liv went to greet her family before taking her seat.

"Mama I thought you didn't like flying?" Liv asked light heartedly.

"Fitz wouldn't take no for an answer." Grandma Mae joked.

"How long are you staying?" Liv looked between her grandmother and her parents.

Oscar smiled at her. "Fitz said we're welcome to stay for as long as we want so we'll be here for a couple of days."

"He has such a beautiful home. How do you live in that big house all on your own Fitz?" Mae asked.

"I'm so used to it by now." He answers chuckling.

"Unfortunately I've got work on Monday so we have to fly home tomorrow." Ben said.

"Okay." Liv said them turned to Grace. "Hello Gracie, did you like flying in the plane?"

"Yep! It was soooo fun." She grinned brightly.

"Are you having fun staying at Fizz's home?"

"Fizz has the biggest home Aunt Livvie. We are going to swim tomorrow." She said happily.

"That's great. Can I come too?" Liv raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Right Fizz?" Gracie leaned over Olivia to look at Fitz.

"Hey what?" Fitz was having a conversation with Oscar when Liv nudged him.

"Can Aunt Livvie come swim with us?" Gracie asked again.

"Of course."

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter, laughter, banter and good food.

They have been at the restaurant for almost 2 hours.

"Thank you guys again. All of you. Tonight was really special." Liv showed her gratitude.

"We just showed up. You should thank your boyfriend for putting this whole dinner together." Erin said.

"He just wanted to show off." Liv joked.

"Oh come on!" Fitz pretended to take offense.

"Well you guys have a party to get to. . So I guess this is goodnight." Maya said.

"Yes. We 'bout to get Liv super drunk tonight." Benjamin laughed.

"Ben!" His mother scolded him.

"Do you want us to ride home with you to get Gracie to bed?" Nicole asked her mother-in-law. Maya agreed to watch her granddaughter so that Ben and Nicole could join the party.

"No. She's already asleep anyway. You two go ahead. We'll be just fine."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

The rest of the group went ahead while Fitz and Olivia waited until her grandmother and parents along with Gracie was safely in their vehicle and on their way home before they got into the car waiting to take them to the club.

Club Paradise - A multi-level nightclub in Hollywood Blvd. The 2nd floor was more of a VIP area, very elegant, and sexually-sophisticated. It was furnished with plush couches and the terrace had a view of the L.A skyline. It was more private and chill for those who wanted to escape the party for a minute.

The ground floor however was a bright coloured, funky looking spot. With several booths all around, a big dance floor connected with a small stage, a projection screen, 2 fully equipped DJ booths, custom lighting, 4 full bars - top to bottom and a photo booth.

Paparazzi greeted Olivia and Fitz upon their arrival outside of the club.

 _"Fitz look over here!" "Olivia! Olivia!" "You guys looking good tonight!" "We heard it's Miss Pope's birthday party, Fitz did you organise this?" "Olivia over here!"_

The paparazzi bombarded them. Luckily their bodyguards got them through to the club entrance in no time.

"Well that was some welcome." Liv says as Fitz, with a firm grip on her hips, steered her through the short hallway that lead into the club.

"Yeah just ignore them."

Fitz had already texted Abby to let them know they were at the club.

The dark room lit up the moment Liv stepped inside. _"Happy Birthday Liv!!"_ All the guests cheered. They were all dressed up in smart casual wear. The women looked more elegant in their short dresses and heels though.

She did a little shimmy as the music started blasting through the place.

Liv crossed the room happily to greet her guests. Fitz spotted his friends - Harrison, Stephen, and Brad who brought David, his brother, along. The same David who Abby had a on-and-off fling with. He was 3 years older than them.

"What'up guys?" They did their handshake.

"Ay dude, you're looking all smart and shit with a tie and everything." Brad said humouresly.

"When my girl looks _that_ good I can't disappoint." He grinned.

"True man. She looks great." Harrison said.

"David it's good to see you here." Fitz acknowledged him.

"Yeah man." They shook hands.

"Okay are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna hit up the bar. There's some beautiful women here and I need a drink to get my engine going." Brad smirked.

"Calm down little brother these woman looks too sophisticated for you anyway." David joked.

"I can be sophisticated." He said as they all occupied the bar.

"Okay but we are definitely getting checked out." Harrison said as he noticed the group of ladies to their far right staring and whispering amongst each other.

After a their first shot Benjamin came to join them. "Hey! What are we drinking? My wife gave me permission to get drunk." He said making the guys laugh boisterously.

"Have a seat sir. You've come to the right place." Brad got up and offered his seat to Ben.

"Fitz where's your permission slip?" Stephen cracked up.

"Fuck you Steph!" He laughed.

While the guys enjoyed their time Liv was still making her rounds to get to everyone and do some catching up. There were several other celebrities in attendance who Liv has gotten to build friendships with by dressing them.

"Hey Liv can I steal you for a minute?" Abby came up to her.

"Sure, what's up?"

Abby turned back and motioned for the woman standing a few feet behind her to step closer.

When she reached them Abby introduced her. "Liv you remember Quinn Perkins right?"

"Of course! Hi!" She greeted politely.

"Uh hey. You look beautiful and this party is really great." Quinn said.

"Thank you Quinn. You look just as good."

Abby spoke up again. "So I invited Quinn. Her divorce went through two weeks ago and we kept contact with each other. I feel like she deserves to celebrate being a free woman." Abby smiled.

"Yeah no Abby it's fine. Quinn you are stuck with us for the rest of the night." Liv chuckled.

 **xxx**

After about 45 minutes the DJ tuned down the music and Carter took the stage with a mic in hand. He was acting as the MC for tonight.

"Heyyy everybody!!" He said loudly gaining everyone's attention.

 _"Whoooo!!"_ A few people hyped him up.

"Thank you. Can we get the birthday girl on the stage please. Olivia where are you!?" He scanned the crowd.

She emerged from the group of people on the dance floor and got up on the stage.

Carter handed her a mic of her own.

"Okay so before this party gets too lit, we have to sing for you and hand over your birthday cake sweetie."

"Great!" She said excitedly.

"Okay everyone are we ready? In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The crowd started singing as loud as they could. Olivia found it pretty hilarious but she also loved all these people coming out tonight to celebrate her belated birthday with her.

 _"Happy Birthday tooooo youuuuu!"_ They ended.

But Carter had to take it further. "Hip Hip!?"

 _"Hoorayyyyy!!"_ The voices boomed.

"One more. Hip hip!?"

 _"Hoorayyyyy!!"_

"Awesome! Y'all are crazy." Carter laughed.

Abby came up from the side of the stage with Liv's birthday cake, placing it on the small round table.

"Alright Liv, reveal your cake."

The videographer stepped closer to record and everyone looked at the projection screen to see what the cake looks like.

"Oh my god!" Olivia broke out into hilarious laughter. "You guys! This is perfect." She spoke into the mic.

Her cake was a designed as a bottle of red wine in a wooden box with the label reading: _Olivia Pope - 30 years old._

"That is one fine bottle of wine you received there Miss Pope." Carter joked as laughter erupted from the crowd.

"This is seriously so perfect. You guys know how much I enjoy my red wine. Ugh, thank you so much - every one of you. This night is truly amazing."

"You're welcome Liv." Carter gave her a warm loving hug.

"Alright Mr DJ turn up the music!" He said taking Liv's hand and leading her off the stage onto the dance floor.

They were joined by their friends, Nicole and Quinn. After dancing for a good 20 minutes they collectively retreated to their booth for a drink.

"Damn you guys, I haven't danced like that since before my marriage and that was some time ago. I wanna go again." Quinn said getting an amused look from the rest of the table.

"Just have a drink first woman. We need to catch our breath." Carter handed her a glass.

Her throat burning as she downed the liquor.

A few more strong drinks and 3 shots later they were back on the dance floor and dancing like they didn't have a care in the world.

Fitz and the guys just settled into their booth when the ladies took to the floor.

"I didn't know Abby could dance like that." Stephen said staring.

"Oh yeah she got some moves." David quipped.

"Ohhh because you two used to have a thing. You should go over there big bro and work your magic. I don't think she's seeing anyone at the moment." Brad said opening a beer.

Fitz looked at Stephen to see his reaction. He had a confused frown on his face.

"Sorry, you and Abby were together?" Stephen asked David.

"Yep. It was good times but she wasn't ready for a serious commitment. So we just...had fun." David said glancing back at Abby dancing.

"Oh.. I see. So do you think you'll want to maybe try and work things out with her now?"

"No dude. She made it clear. I won't waste my time. . . But she's nice, there's no hard feelings between us."

Stephen was relieved and Fitz noticed it.

"What's with all the questions Finchie?" Brad poked him.

"Nothing. Just asking." He shrugged.

"Wait who's the new girl?" Harrison nodded in the direction of Quinn.

They all shrugged not recognising Quinn underneath the disco and LED lights.

Several ladies approached their table and left their numbers. Flirting with everyone but Fitz because they knew he was very unavailable.

"So Brad, Harrison, Stephen and myself will make good use of these numbers. You two obviously won't need it." David said pointing at Benjamin and Fitz.

"Incoming!" Brad chuckled.

They all looked at Olivia making her way towards their booth.

Luckily Fitz was seated at the end and she plopped down in his lap. "Hi." She giggled.

He realised she was mildly inebriated.

"Hi. Are you having fun?"

Liv nodded. "Come dance with me." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, ignoring everyone else at the table.

"I can't dance." Fitz said pulling back and placing a kiss on her nose.

"Fiiitzzz.." Olivia whined adorably. "C'mon! and take off this tie." She loosened it and yanked it over his head.

"Woah there tigress, could you be a little more gentle?" He asked amused.

"Baby I want you to dance with me." Her bottom lip protruding into a pout.

"Alright fine. Let's go." Fitz caved and kissed that pout away.

Brad drunkenly cheered them on.

"He really can't say no to her can he?" Ben chuckled.

 **xxx**

The two of them were being very affectionate on the dance floor. Unable to keep their hands off each other. There was constant kissing, hugging and Liv grinding on Fitz. She was letting everyone know that's her man.

"Ooh let's go to the photo booth." Liv dragged him off the dance floor.

Abby caught them before they stepped inside. "Hey no sex in there okay? Other people still has to make use of this thing."

"Whatever Abigail." Liv chuckled dragging Fitz into the photo booth.

"Okay you're ready?" She asked.

"Uh huh."

They took some cute ass pictures. Pulling silly faces, him biting her neck, her cupping his face lovingly, doing model poses, sharing a soft kiss. On one he even crouched down and bit her ass making her throw her head back in spontaneous laughter.

Fitz pocketed their photo's in his pants and they left. He took her upstairs to the terrace for some fresh air.

They leaned against the railing with Fitz hugging her from behind placing feather light kisses on her bare shoulder.

"I think I'm drunk." Liv giggled.

"You're cute." He replied.

She closed her eyes resting her head against his chest.

"Why aren't you drunk?" She abruptly turned in his arms giving him a questioning look making him chuckle. "You're supposed to have fun!" She added.

"I am having fun." He stated.

"So get drunk then."

"Baby.." Fitz laughed. "I just don't want to get drunk tonight, but I am enjoying a few drinks and having fun."

"Okay fine. I drank a lot. I think Carter gave me extra liquor." She put a finger on her chin and made a pondering face.

"Yeah?"

"That asshole wanted me drunk! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Heyy calm down." Fitz laughed pulling her into a hug.

"I love youuuu." She leaned backwards to look him in the eyes.

"You're my favourite person." Liv said cutely.

"Thanks baby. You're my favourite person too. Are you ready to go back in there?"

"Yep!"

"Just don't go and kill Carter okay?" He said with amusement present in his voice.

"Okay fiiiine."

Liv went to join her friends again. Fitz spotted Stephen with Abby at ther bar and Brad entertaining two unfamiliar girls.

He went to sit down at their booth.

"Welcome back. You missed out. Brad just came out of the men's room with those two." Harrison informed him.

"Oh we're not getting him back now. His engine's roaring." Fitz chuckled.

"Where's Ben?"

"Wifey kidnapped him." David said taking a sip of his drink. "Alright I'm going to go show my awesome moves on the dance floor. Will you two be okay?"

"Yeah man, go ahead." Harrison said and David took off.

Minutes later Quinn joined them. "Hey, remember me?"

Harrison stared. "You look very familiar now that I look closely."

"Quinn Perkins.. Georgetown high school."

"Shit no way! Quinn Perkins! How did you end up here?" He asked surprised.

"Abby invited me. She was my lawyer and we stayed in contact. Hey Fitz."

"Hey Quinn. Wow it's good to see you."

"Yeah it's really great to see all of you guys after so many years. You and Olivia are a gorgeous couple by the way."

"Thank you." He smiled appreciably.

The party kept going until 3am. They had such a good time. Carter forced the whole group - Fitz's friends included - into the photo booth to end off a great night.

Abby left with Stephen which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

He also asked the driver who drove Carter, Erin and Alicia to drop Quinn at her home.

Liv clung to him the entire time. She just felt like sleeping.

He got them into their car which they shared with Benjamin and Nicole.

"You can drop us first at Miss Pope's house." Fitz told the driver. He knew he had to get Olivia to bed. She was already lightly snoring into his chest.

The reached her home rather quick.

"Alright. See you guys. Ben you know the code to my gate right?" Fitz checked.

"Yeah. Goodnight and take care of that one." He pointed to his sleeping sister in Fitz's arms.

"Sure man. Bye."

 **xxx**

The next morning at 10am Liv was still asleep. Fitz had kept the curtains closed to maintain the darkness in the room and took Pika out in the backyard. She would most likely wake up with light and sound sensitivity. He also placed a glass of water and painkillers on her nightstand.

When they got home he managed to take the tight dress off of her and dressed her in one of his shirts.

Half an hour later she came downstairs finding him watching TV in the living room.

She curled up next to him and he kissed her temple. "Good morning."

"Morning. Thanks for the medicine. My head is pounding."

"You're welcome. Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I don't feel like eating right now. I'm more thirsty than hungry."

"Okay I'll get you some water." He said getting up.

"Thanks."

Liv fell back asleep in his arms while watching television.

She woke up 2 hours later and her stomach was grumbling.

Fitz felt her stirring. "Hi, are you feeling better now?"

She sat up and stretched her arms out while yawning. "Yes. Although I think I'll feel much better after a shower."

"Okay. Once you're done we can head over to see your family. I'll take you all out for lunch."

"Fitz you don't have to. You already put together that dinner last night. Lunch is on me and I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay fine." He kissed her. "By the way I haven't even given you your gift yet. Come on it's in the bedroom in my overnight bag."

He carries her upstairs much to her amusement.

She sat in the middle of her bed while he sat on the edge digging through the overnight bag.

"Here it is." He handed her a long rectangular shaped jewellery box.

She opened it and inside was the most beautiful pendant. A 1.00 carat round diamond pendant with platinum chain to be specific.

"This is gorgeous! Thank you baby." Liv leaned over to hug him.

"I thought it'd look beautiful on you." He smiled.

Pulling back from their hug she admired the pendant some more.

Fitz stared at her. "Livvie.. would it be stupid or a bad idea to ask you to move in with me?" His heart started beating rapidly as he waited for her response.

She looked up from the jewellery in her hand. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay. It's not stupid babe." She pecked his lips.

 **xxx**

"Hey I was wondering when you'd stop by." Maya greeted them both.

"Someone had a huge hangover." Fitz laughed.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like it." Maya looked at her daughter.

"Yeah he took good care of me." Liv said nudging Fitz. "Anyway we just came to pick you guys up for lunch."

"That would be nice. The others are all outside by the way."

"I'm just going to pull out my car real quick." Fitz said jogging to the garage.

When he came back he met the family in the living room.

"Hi everyone. Hey Gracie!" The little girl ran into his arms.

"Hi Fizz." She said gleefully as he hoisted her up.

"Fitz my parents and grandmother will be driving with me. You can take Ben, Nicole and Gracie."

He gasped at the kid in his arms. "You're driving with me!?"

"Yesss." She giggled.

"Alright let's go."


	29. Fashion Killa

The family and Fitz had a lively lunch together and afterwards they spent the rest of the day at Fitz's home, relaxing.

Later that night Fitz took Ben,Nicole and Gracie to the airport. Much to the displeasure of the 4-year-old.

"Mommy I wanna stay!' she cried in the backseat as Fitz pulled the car into the parking spot.

"Sweetie you can't. We have to go home." Nicole said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"But grandma and papa is staying!"

"They will leave soon."

"No they woooon't" Gracie's tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

If it was up to Fitz he would've told her she could stay a while longer. He absolutely hated seeing her so sad.

Benjamin and Fitz got out of the car to unload their luggage.

"Come on Gracie, Olly will miss you if you if you don't go home and he'll be very sad." Nicole knew how much she loved that dog.

She managed to get her daughter out of the car but Grace was still sniffling.

Fitz went to crouch down in front of her. "Hey, do you want me to carry you inside?"

Gracie nodded while wiping her wet cheeks with both hands.

"Come here." Fitz picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. He took a gift bag from the trunk and kept it with him as they all walked up to the airport entrance.

"You give Olly a big hug from me okay?" He said once they reached the send off point.

Gracie nodded.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "When can I visit again?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"You'll have to ask your mommy and daddy."

"Okay.."

"Hey come on. Give me a smile." Fitz said but she didn't budge so he pulled a silly face and tickled her sides.

Gracie broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"There you are. Now will you throw away that sad face and keep this happy face?" Fitz asked still tickling her.

"Yes!" She answered through her laughter.

"Great." He stopped the tickles. "Will you be a good girl for your mommy and daddy? No more crying?"

"Uh huh."

"Awesome. Well since you're going to be a good girl, I can give you this." He gave her the gift bag that he's been carrying in his hand.

"That's clothes for Olly. Now you can dress him up."

"Really!?" Gracie smiled excitedly.

"Yep. He will look super cool."

Benjamin smiled at his daughter's reaction. "Say thank you to Fizz Gracie."

"Thanks Fizz." She said and hugged him.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your flight okay? I've got to go now."

"Okay. Bye Fizz."

He gave her another hug and placed her on the ground next to her mother. "Bye Gracie."

"It's been great having you guys here." Fitz exchanged hugs with Ben and Nicole.

"Thank you for having us at your home man, maybe next time our visit will be a little longer." Ben said.

"Yeah. Alright see you."

Back at Fitz's place Liv was enjoying a late night coffee with Grandma Mae and her parents when Abby phoned.

"Abby, hi." Liv answered getting up and going upstairs to Fitz's bedroom. She planned on telling Abby that Fitz had asked her to move in with him.

"Hey.. I'm just checking in on you. You were pretty out of it last night." She chuckled.

"I really was. .but I'm good now. Just hanging out with grandma and my parents. Fitz took Ben and his gang to the airport."

"Oh yeah Nicole mentioned they wouldn't stay long."

"So Quinn was fun to hang out with. We should invite her out again."

"She was wasn't she. Ya I think she'd love that." Abby said.

"By the way... this morning Fitz asked me to move in with him. I told him I'd think about it..."

"Liv! You should've just said yes. I mean you guys are practically already living together. He's always at your house and sleeping over."

"I know Abby but it's still a big step. We'll share a house like..for real. I've never lived with a boyfriend before."

Abby laughed on the other end of the line. "Fitz isn't just any other boyfriend though, he actually owns your heart. Olivia you guys are obviously serious about each other and he wouldn't have asked you to move in if he wasn't absolutely sure. Ugh Liv you know all of these things why am I wasting my breath."

"Okay okay. Besides.. I've already made up my mind. I just wanted to let you know."

"Liv, you are a trip. Anyway congratulations. I'm honestly so happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you Abby that means a lot." She smiled into the receiver.

"So will you be selling your house then?"

"Most likely yeah.."

The two friends stay on the phone for another half an hour before Liv made her way downstairs again.

"Hi. When did you get back?" She asked at Fitz who was sitting next to her grandmother.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well can you move, you're sitting in my spot." Liv came to stand in front of him.

Fitz and Grandma Mae shared an amused glance.

"You weren't even here right now and besides there's a whole empty seat over there." Fitz teased her.

"So why don't you sit there then? I want to sit here by my grandma."

Her parents chuckled at their bantering.

"But we were in the middle of a conversation Olivia. Why should I move?"

"Mama..." She groaned and looked at her grandma.

"Okayy baby girl. Sorry Fitz, but my baby needs my attention." Grandma Mae said with laughter in her voice.

Liv flashed her boyfriend a triumphant grin. "Move it buddy."

Fitz got up, shook his head and crossed the room to the empty seat.

"Olivia why are you being so mean to Fitz?" Maya laughed.

Liv went to lie down with her head in her grandma's lap who automatically started combing her fingers through her hair.

"He'll get over it." She said humouresly.

"So you're just going to order him around in his own home?"

Liv stayed quiet for a moment then replied. "Our home." Earning curious stares from both her parents. Grandma Mae even stopped finger combing her hair.

Fitz however had a big grin on his face.

"We are moving in together." She clarified with a bright smile.

"Oh wow. That's wonderful you two." Her mother said.

"Well then could you at least try to be nicer to him sweetheart?" Oscar teased and shot her a look earning hilarious laughter from her.

"I doubt it." Fitz said laughing.

The couple left for Olivia's home an hour later.

"Thank you Livvie." Fitz said keeping his eyes on the road.

"For?"

"Agreeing to move in with me. Thank you."

She turned in her seat to face him and leaned over to place a kiss on his shoulder.

"How about you thank me when we get home?" She says caressing his thigh. Moving her hand very close to his crotch.

Olivia laughed out loud when Fitz stepped down on the gas and sped up.

 **xxx**

 **3 weeks later**

Liv, her team and her friends just landed in Paris ahead of the start of fashion week while Fitz is set to land the following morning.

Her publicist, Justine Munro was already in town getting several details sorted out regarding her show.

The fashion show was tomorrow night at 8:00pm.

Olivia couldn't believe how quickly the time had flown by but she was looking forward to showcasing her spring=summer collection here in Paris.

She had put in a lot of hours into the designing and, together with her team, making of all the garments.

Liv also chose the perfect venue which will contribute to the theme of her collection titled _, Lovestruck_. Her runway is going to be set up in Trocadero Square - using the Eiffel Tower as a backdrop.

Thus the 8:00pm start. The illuminated Eiffel Tower would set an amazing tone to her collection and theme.

"I don't know why you booked a suite right next to mine. We could've all just stayed together. We won't even be here for too long." Liv said as they got off the elevator on their floor.

"Uh yeah no. I don't want to hear you and Fitz having sex." Carter said nonchalantly.

"I'm on my period, so we won't be having sex." Liv retorted pushing him.

"Still.. that's not gonna stop you two from keeping your hands to yourselves." Carter said then added on. "Anyway, this is our suite. See you later Liv."

"Okayy. I'll be a little busy now but come over tonight for dinner?" She asked looking at Abby and Carter.

Abby nodded. "Sure."

As Liv stepped into her suite her phone rang. "Hello Justine. I just got to the hotel."

"Great. I have one more meeting then I'll stop by."

"Alright. See you then."

"Yep. Oh before I forget, JustStyle Magazine wants to feature you on the cover of their next issue. The shoot would take place next week. What do you think?"

"Why not, I'm in."

"Nice. Okay I gotta go. Bye." Justine hung up.

The day quickly passed and before long Abby and Carter came knocking at her door with pizza and wine.

They all got settled on her bed, Carter in the middle with the pizza on his lap and Abby pouring the wine.

"So Abby... how's things with Stephen?" Liv asks taking her second slice of pizza.

"Good I guess." She shrugged.

"Girl do you like him though or is he just another David?" Carter asked.

"I do like him. I honestly think he's more my type than David was, no offense to him, but yeah. Oh and he hasn't pushed me into talking about what we are or where this thing between us is headed so..."

"But you've thought about it? About the two of you possibly becoming more than just fuck buddies?"

"Look can we table this topic for another time?"

"Of course Abby. You need to figure this out on your own anyway." Liv said understandably.

"Thank you. Now let's just enjoy this evening. Tomorrow's going to be wild."

"Justine organised an afterparty by the way." Liv informed them.

"Ooh! Partying with some french boys? Yes please!" Carter clapped his hands earning a slight side eye from both women.

"What? I'm single, I can do whatever I want." He sipped his wine.

"Excuse me? And when the fuck exactly did you break up with the old man?" Abby asked as this was brand new information to her.

Liv, also just learning about his relationship status asked, "Yeah Carter, why didn't you tell us?"

He chuckled. "I felt bad okay. I was never really in love with him. He was just there. So I put him out of his misery and broke up with him. Now I can be a lil hoe and not feel bad about it." He said playfully sticking out his tongue.

"You are so terrible oh my god." Abby nudged him while Olivia just laughed.

 **xxx**

Liv's alarm woke her up at 5:00am. She stretched and got up to get ready for the final preparations before tonight's show.

After a relaxing shower she got dressed and ordered breakfast.

She ate while going through her emails when a knock at her door interrupted her.

Getting up, she opened the door only halfway to see who was on the other side.

"Hi." Fitz greeted sweetly.

Liv opened the door wider. "Hi handsome. Come on in."

She waited until he closed the door behind him then pulled him in for an affectionate kiss. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He replied.

"I was just having breakfast, would you like some?"

"Sure but first let me put my stuff in the bedroom." He had a travelling bag and a garment bag which held his blazer for tonight.

Fitz returned and Liv had already prepared his plate for him.

"Abby and Carter is next door if you get lonely while I'm out." Liv said getting out of her seat to sit on his lap.

"Okay. Maybe I'll go bother them later." He says kissing her cheek. "By the way I took Pika to my mom's."

"You just want him to spy on her and Victor for you." Liv joked.

"Hey! I've accepted their relationship. I like Victor more and more everyday." Fitz said honestly.

She pecked his lips. "Good."

"Babe, can I finish my breakfast now?" He chuckled.

"You can eat. I just want to cuddle before I leave. I won't see you until tonight you know." She said snuggling into him.

"Okay." Fitz said rubbing her back with his one hand while eating with the other. "Any nerves for tonight?"

"A little. Anything could go wrong before the show or backstage." She spoke into his neck.

"Nothing will go wrong. You'll do great."

Liv giggled. "Was that supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Only if it worked." Fitz chuckled. "So did it?"

"Seal it with a kiss then it'll definitely work." She sat up straight and looked at him smiling.

"Okay then." He stroked her cheek then went in for a lingering kiss.

"Now that's better. I've gotta get dressed and get going."

"Go. Do your thing, I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Don't be late and if Carter isn't ready, you guys leave without him. Got it?"

Fitz chuckled. "Yes dear."

An hour after Liv left, Fitz took a nap. Waking up at 11:00am, he figured he'd go pay Abby and Carter a visit next door.

Just as he stepped out, he saw them dressed up - looking like their going out for the day.

"Fitz! Hey, when did you land?" Abby asked noticing him.

"Hey you guys. I got here this morning, took a nap after Liv left. I was just on my way to see what you two were up to."

"Oh. Well we were just on our way to do a little sightseeing then grab some lunch afterwards. Why don't you join us?" Carter said.

"Uh yeah sure. Let me just grab my phone and my wallet."

"Great."

He returned quickly and they left.

Of course he was spotted by a couple of his international fans, so occasionally he would have to stop and pose for selfies.

The trio walked around all morning until they made their way to a cozy looking restaurant for lunch.

After each one had placed their order Abby spoke up. "So what time are we leaving tonight.?"

"I think 7. Liv already warned me not be late and she said if Carter's not ready we should leave without him." Fitz chuckled.

"He does take longer than the average woman to get ready." Abby joked.

"I just gotta make sure I look on point okay. Especially now that I'm single." Carter winked.

The waiter brought their food, pausing their conversation.

"Thank you." Fitz smiled politely.

"This looks so good." Abby groaned and inhaled the delicious aroma.

"Wait. " Carter said holding up his phone. "Let's take a pic and send it to Liv."

With an outstretched arm he manages to snap the perfect picture of them at the table. Everyone smiling brightly.

"Aaand sent." He said.

Olivia replied almost immediately.

"What did she say?" Abby asked before taking another bite of her food.

Carter read her text out loud. "Literally the hottest people I've ever seen. I love you all."

"Aww.." Abby cooed.

They make small talk throughout the rest of their lunch and laugh at Carter's crazy sense of humour.

"Hey Fitz, when will you start working on your next film?" Abby asked with interest.

"I've actually been offered a few roles. However there's one that stood out. Something I haven't done before, but it's still going to take a lot of meetings and discussions before anything is final."

"Oh okay, yeah I'd imagine you wouldn't want to play the same type of character every time."

Fitz nodded in agreement.

"Well if the movie does happen and filming starts, please just make sure to keep in contact with your girlfriend because that one can get real grumpy when you two are separated for too long." Carter said earning a light chuckle from Fitz.

 **xxx**

Abby, Carter and Fitz arrived at Trocadero Square at 7:30pm.

The venue was transformed into a beautiful rose garden. It looked breathtaking.

About 15 or 16 photographers was set up in the pit snapping pictures of all the big names taking their front row seats.

Justine, Liv's publicist, spotted them as she was making her rounds.

"Hey you guys." She walked up to them.

"Justine, hi." Abby and Carter exchanged hugs with her while Fitz opted for a friendly handshake.

"This freakin place looks amazing! How's Liv?" Carter asked.

"Oh she's having a party backstage." Justine laughed then added, "Uh Fitz you can follow me if you'd like to see her for a few minutes?"

"Sure yeah."

"Alright guys, enjoy the show. I still have some things to take care of."

Fitz followed Justine backstage as she rounded a corner she yelled out over the music playing in the background. "Hey Liv, you've got company."

Olivia pulled her attention away from one of her models to see who Justine was referring to.

When she saw Fitz her face lit up.

They met each other halfway and Liv instantly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hi." Fitz smiled charmingly at her.

"Hi. You look sexy." Liv says playing with he collar of his shirt.

He was dressed in a navy suit jacket, soft blue dress shirt - with the top two buttons undone showing a little chest, white chino pants and a pair of brown leather double monks.

"Thanks." Fitz said kissing her cheek.

"You should probably get to your seat. I gotta go and have my preshow meeting with Justine, then it's showtime."

"Okay. You got this baby." He gently squeezed her ass making her laugh.

Some models and crew members adoringly stared at the two of them.

"Behave. Now go, time's running out." She slapped his arm.

Fitz made his way back to his front row seat in between Abby and Carter.

He noticed basically all the other seats were now filled.

The guests included magazine editors, well known celebrities, style bloggers, other fashion lovers and followers of Olivia's work.

At two minutes past 8 the lights dimmed and the beautiful melody of an violin filled the space.

The illuminated Eiffel Tower provided a picturesque view above the rose garden themed runway.

One by one the models starts strutting down the runway.

Olivia's collection, Lovestruck, varied from sexy mini dresses to elegant yet daring evening gowns.

90 percent of her garments had an ethereal look with pastel hues like pink, lavender, rapture rose and sky blue. These looks represented the serene, gentle, caring type of love.

The other 10 percent included vibrant and bold coloured garments which represented the warmer, passionate and intense side of love.

As all the models make their way out together collectively for the last time, Liv walks down the runway for her final wave gaining a rowdy applause from her audience.

Fitz made a lot of noise from where he stood. He couldn't be more proud of her.

It seems Liv left quite an impression with her overall presentation on most of the guests.

Olivia didn't even have time to settle as she had to squeeze in a few interviews.

She did an interview with Kendall Cho from The Fashion Channel, Evan Burke from WomensWear Weekly and lastly James Novak from Harper's Bazaar.

 **James:** Olivia last time I interviewed you was at your menswear launch and I remember you said you didn't have a muse then, but I think it's safe to assume you definitely had one for _Lovestruck._ Everything is so...romantic and I know you've been in a relationship for a while now.

 **Olivia:** Yes, I mean in terms of a muse I just had every young woman in love in mind during the sketching process and the designing of the garments. But you're right, the overall feel and inspiration behind this collection was definitely inspired by my own relationship.

 **James:** I'd say the production as a whole showcased love and romance. Your venue, the rose garden theme, the music, the clothes obviously - everything was just so well put together.

 **Olivia:** Thank you so much. That was the aim. Not to just showcase it in the clothes but take you to that place where you can feel the love.

 **James:** You just continue to impress us. How was your nerves this time though? I know fashion week is hectic for everyone, most of all you as designers.

 **Olivia:** Fashion week is very hectic yes but it's also such a thrill. Once your show starts and the models hit the runway - you look on from backstage freaking out over seeing your work come to life. There's no better feeling.

 **James:** I bet it also helped to have a certain blue eyed hunk in the front row cheering you on?

 **Olivia:** *chuckles* Yes yes, him being here definitely helped. A kiss from him before the show got rid of any unnecessary worries and nerves. But it's not just that, two of my closest friends were also in attendance tonight. They are just the best. Always showing their love and support for me which I appreciate immensely.

 **James:** That's so sweet. Olivia Pope, congratulations on an impressive and successful runway show and thank you for your time doing this interview.

 **Olivia** ; Thank you James. Anyway I'd always make time for an interview with you.

 **xxx**

The afterparty was live. Everyone was having a good time. They even had a karaoke challenge at some point during the evening.

"Hey, can we go back to the hotel?" Liv asks when Fitz came to sit down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She didn't look in the mood to be at that club at the moment.

"Yes, just tired." she sighed.

"Oh yeah..that time of the month. Come on. I'm running you a nice hot bath once we get to the hotel. Then we're eating anything of your choice and you can cuddle all you want."

"I love you." She said smiling at him and hooked her arm through his as they made their way to the club's exit.

Fitz always took care of his girl.


	30. 'Tis the season

Two months and some weeks had passed since Liv's runway presentation at Paris Fashion Week.

During this time herself and Fitz had successfully moved all her belongings from what used to be her home to his, no their, place.

With the help of all their friends it was a fun moving experience.

Fitz also hired a contractor for renovation to the house. Turning one of the rooms into a design studio for her which she had decorated herself.

And Pika, well he was trotting around the place like a little boss.

They spent Thanksgiving in Georgetown with Liv's family and had the most amazing time.

Liv even roped Fitz in to assist her with the preparation of the food. Teaching him a few culinary skills in the process.

Fitz always enjoyed being around her family again. They always made him feel apart of them.

Lately Fitz had been thinking a lot about proposing to Olivia but he was afraid it might be too soon, though he had been looking up a few engagement rings.

Being around her now - sharing a home, made him super happy. He doesn't want to ruin that by making her feel like they're moving too fast if he had to propose now. They had time. He wasn't going to rush into anything. All he knew was that eventually he was going to propose to her - when the timing is absolutely right.

At home they would cook together, well she would cook and he would assist, but she's been on a mission to turn him into some type of chef. He liked it though, and his cooking skills was slowly improving.

They quickly became very domesticated.

Fitz's birthday was in two days and he had been telling Olivia for weeks now that he doesn't want a party or any big celebration.

The couple was currently at Emma's home for dinner with her and Victor. Pikachu was also there with them.

"Fitzgerald I don't know what to get you for your birthday.." Emma sighed.

They were all sitting around the dining table enjoying their food.

"You don't have to get me anything mom."

"Of course I have to. You're my baby boy." His mom smiled.

Fitz chuckled. "Ma I'm a big boy now."

"Says who? You'll always be mommy's baby. Olivia how's your parents?" Emma asked.

"Oh they're great. They'll be going on a little vacation abroad after the holidays."

"Ooh that sounds lovely. Victor and I were also talking about visiting a few places."

Victor nodded. "Yep, we were thinking somewhere in Africa or Asia would be nice."

Pika started barking next to Fitz and he fed him a piece of chicken.

"Fitz don't." Liv caught what he was doing.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop giving him food, he already ate. He's just being greedy."

"You guys can leave him here again you know. Him and I haven't gone for one of our beauty sessions in a while. We could both do with some grooming." Emma smiled.

"Excuse me? So that's what the two of you get up to when he stays over. No wonder he likes it so much over here." Fitz looked at his mom.

"There's a salon that has a doggy parlour extention. He gets so excited when we go."

"Mom whyyy. Pikachu don't need all of that. He's already a stud."

"Oh hush Fitzgerald. Besides Olivia is just fine with it."

"Wait you knew??"

Olivia laughed amusingly at him. "Yes and stop overreacting. Pika enjoys being treated like a little prince."

"Buddy don't let these women talk you into stuff like this." Fitz said glancing down at the dog.

Emma chuckled. "You should see him there. He acts like he owns the place."

"I bet he's just going there for the ladies. If that's the case then I won't be standing in his way." Fitz joked.

They stayed over until 10pm then left, leaving Pikachu behind.

Once they got home Liv jumped him. He carried her upstairs and they quickly tore each other's clothes off.

"So impatient." Fitz growled when Liv took his cock in her palm and started stroking him.

"I want you." She said with a hoarseness in her voice.

He hovered over her and spread her legs open for better access then slowly entered his entire thick length deep inside of her.

Liv whimpered and he kissed her fiercely. Pulling back he stared at her as his thrusts became quicker and harder.

"Is this what you wanted baby?" He asked looking at her as she closed her eyes at the pleasure and pain.

"Yesss... yes." She moaned.

Her moaning always made him switch gears. Fitz slammed his dick inside of her.

"I'm. . I'm gonna come baby. Mmmm."

He stopped his thrusts and flipped them over so that Liv was riding his cock.

He took her boobs into his big hands and massaged them. Then he leaned in to her and twirled his tongue around each nipple whilst pushing her hips into his. Liv knew she was going to explode.

She cried out as she reached her thrilling climax. Cream dripping down on Fitz's big cock.

Her walls tightening around him caused his whole groin area to tense up.

In seconds he unleashed his own load.

He stayed inside of her for a while, enjoying the sensation.

"Fuck I love you." He growled breathlessly.

Liv giggled. "I love you too."

The next morning when Liv woke up, she found that Fitz wasn't in bed.

Looking at the time on her phone it showed 8:15am.

They both normally slept in on a Sunday - where was he?

She got up, went to the bathroom to freshen up then headed downstairs.

"Morning baby." Fitz greeted sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. He was busy on his laptop.

"Morning." Liv stood behind him crossed her arms around his chest and kissed the back of his neck. "Whatchu doing?"

"Replying to a few emails from my management team. We need to set up some meetings soon to discuss my schedule for the upcoming new year."

"Okay. I'm gonna start with breakfast. How does pancakes sound?"

"Perfect." He smiled at her.

"I'm going out with the girls later. We'll be back by early enough for Stephen's game though." She says taking out the ingredients for their breakfast.

"I wonder if he'll be nervous playing with Abby being there.. I know if it was me, I would've played my best game. Three pointers all night baby." He said with a smug smile.

Olivia just rolled her eyes at him. "What makes you think I would've attended any of your games?"

"Babe you caught up on my filmography, I'm pretty sure you would've been court side at my game." A chortle escaping his lips.

"With your jersey on, yelling at the ref whenever a decision went against your team right?" She smirked.

"Exactly!!" They share a hearty laugh.

"I'm just happy that Abby decided to give them a chance. Stephen must've really impressed her."

"He learned from the best." Fitz said pointing a finger at himself.

"Shut up." Liv chuckled and threw the dishcloth at him.

"I can't help that I'm the poster boy for boyfriends everywhere." He said closing his laptop and hopped off the stool, making his way around to where Liv was busy.

"Or maybe it's just me making you look good?" She retorted.

"Okay yes, so maybe you do." He hugged her from behind.

She turned around in his arms. "N'aww you are the best boyfriend though." Liv kissed him sweetly and felt him smile onto their kiss.

"Thank you. Hey do need any help?"

"Sure. Now that you know your way around the kitchen, your help is always welcomed." She said smiling.

 **xxx**

After hours of fun activities all over LA, the girls - Abby, Alicia, Erin, Liv and Quinn - drove to Santa Monica to have a late lunch on the Pier.

"Quinn are you sure you don't want to join us at the game tonight?" Liv asked as waitress placed their food on the table.

"Are you guys sure though?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"Of course Quinn c'mon. We've been friends long enough now. There's no need for you to feel awkward." Abby said and the other girls agreed.

"Okay. I'll go. Thank you." She smiled.

Quinn was really grateful for their friendship. They helped her immensely by moving forward from her divorce and being a support system she didn't know she needed.

The girls enjoyed each other's company so much. They could literally talk about anything and laugh at the silliest things.

"Liv, your boo-boo called." Abby said when Olivia and Erin returned from the restroom.

She got settled in her seat and phoned him back.

"Hi, you called?" She said when he picked up.

"Yeah I was looking for my car keys, but it's fine. I've found it. I'm going to the gym for a bit."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye baby." Fitz said ending the phone call.

"Does he know about the lunch you've planned for his birthday tomorrow?" Alicia asked after Liv put her phone down.

"No, but I'll tell him tonight."

Abby laughed. "You better before we have a birthday lunch with no birthday boy. You know you guys will have sex throughout the night straight into tomorrow."

"Shut up. Anyway, how excited is Stephen to have you come and watch him tonight?"

"He's stoked. I just hope no one catches on. I'm still not ready for a media circus surrounding our relationship. You know I'm no celeb, I don't know that life."

"Yeah, that could be exhausting. Everyone's attention will be focused on you since you're not well known in their world." Erin said.

"Stephen will have your back though." Quinn jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah but nonetheless I'm just going to enjoy tonight. Support him and cheer the team on." Abby smiled.

They got so engrossed in conversation that they lost track of time.

"Hey we should probably get going." Liv said.

They paid their bill and left. Cruising home with with nice upbeat music playing in the background.

After dropping Quinn off they dropped Liv.

"See you ladies tonight." She waved them goodbye.

"Hii you're back." Fitz said coming from his man cave down the hallway and met her by the end of the stairs as she was about to head up.

"Hi." She kissed him then pulled back after tasting the beer on his mouth. "Shouldn't you be having a healthy shake after a gym session instead of a beer?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

He chuckled and raised her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"I picked up Brad and Harrison on my back. We're hanging out in the man cave, I'm just getting some plates for our food."

"Okay. Have fun.."

"Is it okay if they catch a ride with us to the game?" He asks playing with a strand of her hair.

"Of course."

Fitz was about to continue towards the kitchen when she stopped him. "Hey... don't drink too much okay? You'll still have to drive later on."

"I won't baby."

"Okay." Liv said heading upstairs.

She kicked off her shoes and situated herself comfortably on their bed, going through a few fashion blogs to check out the latest in the world of fashion and design.

After an hour and a half of browsing she decided to give her brother a call.

"Hey asshole." Liv greeted cheerfully.

"Really Olivia? You know I'm older than ypu right? You should start showing some respect." Ben replied over the phone.

"That would be boring. Anyway how's it going over there?"

"You know we're always good. Nicole bought Gracie and Olly matching reindeer onesies. I'll send you a pic. It's the cutest thing."

"Ohhh my god I can only imagine!" Liv cooed.

"Hey isn't it Fitz's birthday tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Yep. You should let Gracie phone him and wish him happy birthday."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I bet he'd like that."

"So when are you and Nicole planning on expanding the family?"

"Okay why is that a common question thrown at me lately?.. But for your ears only, we had been discussing it and we agreed we'd wait another year. By that time Gracie will be in kindergarden full time and Nicole would have time to care for the baby."

"Yes that makes sense.."

"Hey sis I gotta go. Nicole and Gracie is at her sisters house. I have to go pick them up."

"Okay Benny. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Livvie."

A couple hours later Olivia was dressed and ready but Fitz and his buddies were still couped up in the man cave.

Slipping into her suede stiletto ankle boots she marched towards their hideaway.

Knocking twice before poking her head inside.

Fitz and Harrison each had a PlayStation controller in their hands, challenging each other playing Fifa on the big screen with Brad looking on.

Olivia made her way further into the room until she was standing behind the sectional sofa.

They were so engrossed in that game that none of them noticed her presence.

Liv rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

She grazed her nails along the back of Fitz's head and he jumped which lead him to lose focus on the game and Harrison managed to gain a freekick.

Fitz paused their game and they all shifted their gaze on Liv.

"You guys do realise we have to leave in 20 minutes right?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I didn't realise it was that late already." Fitz said looking at the time on his phone.

"Well.. will we be leaving soon or..?"

"Babe," He looked to the television then back to her. "There's just 5 minutes left until stoppage time."

The score was 1-all and Fitz knew damn well they'd have to play extra time to have a winner in the end if one of them can't produce a goal.

They took this game very seriously. So they would play until there was a winner.

"I'm leaving if you're not out by the next 10 minutes." She said making her way to the door.

"Just five more minutes baby!" He yelled after her.

Brad waited until Olivia closed the door behind her then said. "Dude you don't want to make her wait. Just settle on a rematch for another time."

No response.

15 minutes and a penalty shootout later their game finally ended.

"Fuck yes! I told you I'd own you!" Fitz bragged.

"Your ass just got lucky." Harrison sulked.

"Bruh just take the loss." Fitz said getting up.

"You're about to take a damn loss. You told Liv 5 more minutes, well it's been almost 20 minutes." Brad said turning to leave.

"Ah shit. She's gonna so pissed right now." Fitz switched off the gaming console and followed Brad out.

Harrison trailed them. "That's if she didn't leave already."

They all walked into the living room looking guilty as hell when they saw Liv on the couch being busy on her phone.

She looked up and irritatingly glared at the three of them not saying a thing.

"Uh babe I'll just go and change real quick then we can go." Fitz said not addressing the fact that they made her wait on them for about 20 minutes.

"Real quick? As in 5 minutes, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Liv." Fitz said softly looking her straight in the eyes.

"Uh yeah, we are all to blame Liv." Harrison said and Brad gave him a look as if to say _like hell we are_ , _I told you guys to stop playing._

"Fitz are you going to get ready or not?" She sighed heavily.

"I'll be right back." He turned and jogged upstairs.

Brad and Harrison stood there awkwardly before deciding to eventually sit down.

Fitz was back in under 10 minutes. His hair still wet from the quick shower he took.

"Alright. We can go." He announced and they all walked out through the garage door.

The ride was quiet on their way to the stadium.

Olivia wasn't necessarily upset that they were late but more annoyed that he ignored her when she clearly told him to be ready.

He drove as quickly as the speed limits allowed.

When they got inside the game had already tipped off. They were 25 minutes late.

"Liv, hey! Hi fellas."

"Hey you guys, sorry we're a bit late." Liv smiled at her friends as she took her seat beside Abby.

"Hey ladies. Abby, did Stephen work his magic yet?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah he's been great so far." She smiled proudly.

During halftime Fitz turned to Liv, taking her hand in his - entwining their fingers.

"Baby I'm sorry about earlier."

"You guys really annoyed me asking me to wait 5 minutes and yet you still took your sweet time anyway." Liv said.

"Yeah I know. We just got a little too invested in that game."

"It's okay. I know I also make you wait on me sometimes."

"Yes but still.."

Brad tapped Fitz on his shoulder. "Hey man we're going to get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

Leaning back into his seat Fitz asked, "Babe do you want anything?"

Liv thought for a moment. "Umm just popcorn.. and a soda would be nice thanks."

"Got it." Brad gave her a thumbs up.

Fitz still wanted to take out his wallet to give Brad the money but his friend stopped him. "It's cool man." Brad said then moved down the row towards the rest of the ladies to take their orders.

Meanwhile the court side photographers has been focused on Fitz and Liv since their arrival.

Brad and Harrison came back with everyone's food and drinks - and Liv's popcorn - just as the break was over and play was about to start.

"Thanks Brad." Olivia said with a polite smile.

"You're welcome."

Liv looked at Fitz. "Do they think I'm mad at them?" She referred to Brad and Harrison.

"I mean we were all kinda worried that you might kill us."

She chuckled. "If you'd stayed in there a few minutes longer I probably would have."

Fitz laughed then kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you."

She enjoyed her soda and popcorn, cheered for their team, chatted animatedly and laughed along with the girls.

Later on Liv rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and he snaked his arm around her.

The game ended 112 - 91. A Lakers win.

Abby was a proud and happy girlfriend.

"Look at you beaming with pride." Liv said giving her best friend a hug. "We're about to hit the road. Tonight's been great. Tell Stephen congratulations."

"I will. Drive safely. Bye you guys." Abby waved at the others.

"Brad eyes on me. You are not about to try your luck with those Laker Girls." Fitz teased him.

"I'm not, okay. I'm just... appreciating their beauty. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Come on." Fitz said then turned to see Liv still saying goodbye to her friends.

Two minutes later she joined up with them. "Let's go."

"Ey Fitz I'm staying the night at Harrison's. You can go straight there." Brad said from the backseat whilst they were driving.

"Cool." Fitz look at him in the rear - view mirror.

When they pulled up at Harrison's place, two got out and Harrison came up to the driver's side window, "Dude are we going out for a drink tomorrow?" Harrison asked.

"I'll let you know." Fitz said.

"Sharp. See you. Goodnight Olivia."

"G'night guys" Brad added.

Liv smiled and waved at them as Fitz drove off.

Once they got home Liv took a shower while Fitz went to clean up the mess him the boys made earlier in the man cave.

When he returned to the bedroom Liv was busy moisturizing her legs.

He laid down on his stomach next to her on the bed. "Can I help?" He asked with a naughty grin.

She giggled. "I've just taken a shower, you are not about to make me take another one. By the way, I've put together a lunch for you tomorrow. Here at the house. I've invited everyone. The food and drinks are all taken care of.. is that okay with you?"

"Babe, yes I'm fine with that. It's nothing big and fancy. Thank you."

"Great." She smiled.

"Yeah, great" Fitz said flipping over on his back then pulled her on top of him.

"Fitzzz." She squealed.

"Why are you so damn beautiful?" He tickled her.

Olivia laughed uncontrollably. "Stoppp." She squirmed around in his arms.

He smiled adoringly at her. "You didn't answer my question." Fitz said holding her tightly against him and her laughter subsided.

"What question?" She asked with her nose adorably scrunched.

"Why are you so damn beautiful?" He asked again and kissed her nose.

"I don't know.. I got it from my momma I guess." She said propping herself up on her elbows.

They stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to show you the pic Ben sent me of Gracie and Olly in matching onesies." Liv said reaching for her phone.

"Isn't it just the most adorable thing?" She turned the screen to him.

A big smile formed on Fitz's face. "That's super cute."

"I can't wait for this." Liv smiled happily until she realised what she actually just said then she tried to move off of him - out of his hold. Feeling.. awkward.

"Hey..." Fitz saw she was slightly blushing. He held her firm against him.

"I can't wait either." He said with a geniune smile - setting her at ease.

"One day." Liv said and Fitz nodded.

"Yes. One day."

 **xxx**

Olivia was sure to wake up before Fitz on his birthday. She wanted to wake him up in a special kind of way.

Liv had been lying awake since 5:00am. Watching Fitz sleep was one of her favourite things to do.

She stealthily got out of bed to use the bathroom.

5 minutes later Liv was back beside Fitz. She kicked the covers all the way to the bottom of the bed. Fitz stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

She had a naughty grin on her face thinking of what she was about to do.

Liv settled on top of him. Sitting on his thighs, she pressed her lips down on his chest - leaving a trail of kisses from his chest down to his toned abs. Liv then used her tongue to draw a teasing path around his bellybutton.

Fitz jolted awake and she smirked.

"Liv.." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His voice sounding raspy.

Slithering up on his muscled body. "Hi." She greeted once their eyes connected.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"A birthday boy should start his day in the best way possible." She said in a sultry voice.

Moving back down on him, she sucked on the skin at his v-line and Fitz released a hissing noise.

Pleased with the reaction she got out of him, Liv stroked a delicate hand over the front of his boxers.

His hardened bulge twitched underneath her hand.

Liv detached her lips from his hip and slid further down between his legs.

She kissed his rigid length through the fabric of his boxers.

Fitz propped himself up on his elbows to look at the beautiful woman sending pleasurable thrills through his body.

"Livvie..." He said. His voice catching in the back of his throat and his eyes glistened with arousal.

She maintained eye contact as she lowered his boxers and his swollen shaft sprang free.

Olivia took him in her soft hands and began to stroke him, slowly.. gently.

Still holding their gaze, Liv leaned forward to circle her tongue around his tip. Licking the moisture created by his arousal.

After getting a taste of him she took his full length into her warm mouth causing Fitz to shudder under her.

Her lips slid up and down his cock - she gained a rhythm. Slowly at first then she upped her pace while using her fingers to delicately caress and squeeze his balls.

Fitz reached for her. Grabbing a full hand of her hair in his hand he pulled her backwards with just the right amount of force. Intensifying the throbbing feel between her legs.

"Baby.." His arousal making his face look strained and then he looked at her, almost questioning wether she's sure about this.

He rarely let her go down on him, but oh when she does.. he feels like he's floating.

Her eyes gave him enough confirmation that he should just accept this treat from her.

Letting go of his grip on her hair, Fitz allowed Liv to take him.

This time she wasn't as gentle. She sucked him hard, used her tongue in different ways and even got some teeth involved.

His hand tangled in her hair as he began to thrust towards her. Liv was soaking wet.

Fitz closed his eyes in pleasure, letting out deep groans.

"Mmm ah!" His hips jerked when he felt the smoothness and warmth of her mouth surrounding his balls.

At the same time Olivia rapidly stroked his cock.

She released his balls and blew her hot breath all the way up to his tip. Then she dived in again.

"Livvie.. ah. I'm gonna come babe. Mmmm." Fitz groaned.

His control began to slip as she continued to suck him until he cried out her name and his load exploded into her mouth.

He watched Olivia rise up and lick her lips with a kinky grin then he fell back on the bed. Swimming in pleasure.

Liv rested on his chest then kissed him sweetly. "Happy Birthday baby." She giggled at his numb state. He just laid there, staring at her.

Then the corners of his mouth slid upwards into a really big smile and his eyes sparkled. "Best.Birthday.Ever."

Olivia chuckled. "I had to return the favour since you gave me my most memorable birthday."

"I love you so much." Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yeah? And how much is that?"

He awarded her with a crooked smile. "To infinity."

Her eyes lit up and she let out a playful gasp. "As in forever?" She said almost childlike.

"Yes. Forever." He kissed her right cheek. "and ever." Then kissed her left cheek. "and ever." He ended kissing her forehead.

"That's a lot of love." She whispered tracing her fingertip along his lips.

"Uh huh. I'll never stop loving you." Fitz said softly.

Liv lifted her finger and pecked his lips. "Buzz Lightyear." She giggled against his lips.

"What?" He looked at her oddly.

"To infinity.. and beyond." She dropped her face in the crook of his neck laughing.

"Why do you always make fun of me?" He asked in a humorous tone.

"I'm not! I would never mock my prince charming." She raised her head up to look at him.

Fitz was giving her his best puppy dog face. "You're so mean."

"But you love me to infinity though."

"Smartass." He captured her lips again. "Now let me take care of you since you woke me up so nicely." Fitz smirked and rolled over on top of her.

"Don't you want your gift first?" She slightly pushed him back.

"You are my gift."

"Remember that next when I actually don't get you a gift."

"Okay. Can I get back to what's important now?" He asked sounding so sexy and she nodded her head yes.

"Excellent."

They ended up making sweet love.

 **xxx**

By 12 noon the caterers had everything prepared and ready for the lunch which started at 1:00pm.

The 12-seat rectangular dining table was beautifully set.

There was no need for Liv to add any decorations to the dining room. It was perfect and elegant enough as it was.

She was already dressed and her hair was done. She was just checking on the little things, making sure everything is in order.

On her way to the living room to retrieve her phone which she had left on the coffee table earlier, she spotted Fitz in just his sweatpants stretched out on the sofa playing with Pika.

"Fitzgerald!" Liv yelled at him.

"What?" He asked calmly once she stood in front of him.

"Can you get dressed!? People will start to arrive soon you know."

"It's just our friends, my mother and Victor. Why should I get dressed up?"

"Do not try to annoy me with your crap right now. Get dressed."

Fitz chuckled amusingly. "Yes ma'am. Come on Pika, you'll be safer with me buddy." He got up with the dog in his arms.

"Keep trying to be funny Buzz Lightyear." Liv strike back at him.

Fitz burst into laughter. "I'll get you back for that one."

Their guests arrived one by one, baring gifts.

"Carter! It's so good to see you. How was your time in Florida?" Liv welcomed him inside.

Carter had been visiting his family since Thanksgiving.

"It was great being around my fam for some time but shit I missed you guys."

"Come on, follow me. Everyone else is already here." Olivia lead him through to the dining room.

Abby, Erin and Alicia all squealed in delight to see Carter.

"Hi everyone." He waved at the table.

30 minutes later festivities was in full swing.

The room was filled with voices speaking over each other as everyone held separate conversations, joyful laughter and the sound of forks scraping against plates.

Liv also brought the camera out to take pictures.

"Okay guys so what did I miss while I was gone?" Carter asked the girls.

"Not much." Liv shrugged.

"Really?"

Erin leaned in and whispere. "Yeah, well I hooked up with one of Stephen's teammates last night. No big deal." She didn't want Fitz's mother to hear about her activities.

Her friends' gasps made everyone else stop and look at them for a moment.

"You did what? Who was it!?" Carter wanted to know.

Erin chuckled. "There's no way I'm telling you. Besides it was just a one night stand. We had fun, that's it."

"I think I know who it is." Abby smirked slyly.

"No you don't." Erin said quickly.

Carter looked at Abby. "Girl text me the name."

Quinn suddenly came to a realisation and audibly gasped. "The ball came rolling at your feet in the 3rd quarter. He came to get it and gave you the most charming smile in the process. I remember because you acted hella flustered afterwards."

They were hunched up and whispering like a bunch of school children.

"Him? Oooh you did good ma'am." Alicia grinned at Erin and she blushed.

Carter sighed. "Ugh, I hate you all. Can someone give me a name, I'd like to know who we're talking about."

"And where did this. . meeting occur Erin?" Liv asked.

"His car." She said and winced at their reactions.

Loud gasping again echoed through the room.

"What are you guys talking about that got you so shook?" Harrison asked amused.

They ladies all smirked.

"Nothing." Alicia simply stated.

"Sure." He eyed them.

"Listen I'll tell you guys more a little later. After lunch. Okay?" Erin chuckled.

"Alright fine."

Carter scoffed. "I still wanna know who this person is."

Olivia went on her phone and googled Erin's hookup. She carefully slid her phone over to Carter.

"Erin Jane Kempton! Sweetie let me give you a hug." Carter got out of his seat smiling broadly at his friend and bended over to give her a half hug. "I'm so proud of you."

The rest of their friends cracked up.

After they had settled down, they engaged in conversation with the rest of the table.

"Okay it's time to blow out your candles." Liv said to Fitz as she placed his birthday cake in front of him.

"This is so exciting." He squealed making everyone laugh.

After successfully blowing all his candles out Brad chanted. _"Speech! Speech!"_

"Alright, okay." Fitz laughed and stood up.

"Thank you everyone for making this day special. Sharing my birthday with all of you here together is something I won't forget. Mom thank you for putting up with me for these passed 30 years. You could've easily given my stupid ass up for adoption." He joked.

"And thank you to my awesome girlfriend for putting this celebration together. You're the best." He bent down, cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss before sliding back into his seat.

"To Fitz!" Stephen raised his glass and everyone joined in.

 _"To Fitz!"_

A little while later Olivia's phone signaled an incoming facetime call. It was Benjamin.

She answered expecting to see her brother but instead she was surprised by the giddy face of her niece.

"Hiii Gracie!"

Grace waved into the screen. "Hii aunt Livvie. Where's Fizz!?"

"Hold on okay?" Liv said and she nodded in response.

Fitz was in the kitchen getting another bottle of wine when Liv cornered him.

"There's someone on the phone for you." She said handing him the phone.

"Gracieeee!" "Fizzzz!" They both yelled.

"Happy Birthday Fizz! Did you have cake?"

"Thank you sweetheart. Yeah. Aunt Livvie got me a big cake with candles." He grinned.

"Did you make a wish??"

"I sure did. I'll tell you my wish the next time I see you okay?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly.

Benjamin and Nicole came into view, sandwiching their daughter between them.

"Hey Fitz. Happy Birthday. I wish you many more." Nicole said sweetly.

"Yeah man. Enjoy your day." Ben added.

"Thanks you guys." He said appreciatively.

They talked for a while before ending the call.

After dessert Emma and Victor said their goodbyes to everyone.

Liv and Fitz walked them to the door.

"I had a really great time. Thank you Fitz and Olivia." Victor said.

"It was nice having you here Victor." Fitz shook his hand. "Mom, see you soon." He gave Emma a warm hug.

Liv also exchanged hugs with both of them. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"You put together a great lunch Olivia. Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day. Bye."

The couple rejoined their friends who had all migrated into the living room.

"I'm so surprised you two didn't try and sneak off at all this afternoon." Carter teased them.

Liv sink into the seat next to Carter. "We had more than enough fun this morning." She says patting his thigh.

"So anyways, Erin are we still having that discussion or not?"

"Dude!" She signaled towards the guys. "That's for our ears only."

"Okay for real what the hell is up with the secretive whispers amongst y'all?" Harrison put them on the spot.

"Our friend got laid and we want details, so if you could please excuse yourselves from this room that would be nice." Carter said. His tone oozing with sass.

"Carter!!." The ladies simultaneously yelled at him.

"What? We need to talk and Harrison's being nosy."

"Fitz why don't we rather go for that drink I asked you about last night." Harrison said rolling his eyes at Carter while they went back to having their hussed discussion.

"Wouldn't you rather go tonight?" asked Fitz.

"If we go now we can stay out till tonight..." Brad offered.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Alright. I'll let my driver come pick us up. Liv would kill me if I got behind the wheel after a night out."

He went upstairs to get his phone.

"Alright. Driver's on his way." Fitz said and crossed the room to crouch down in front of Liv interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, we're going out for a bit. I don't know what time we'll be back tonight though."

"Okay. Are you driving?"

"No baby, the driver's on his way." He smiled. She always looked out for his safety.

Liv cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him. An appropriate kiss since they had eyes on them.

"Have fun Buzz." She said wiping her lipstick off his lips.

"Livvvv." He groaned and got up leaving her in a fit of giggles.

His phone alerted him that the driver's outside.

"Come on guys."

Abby got up to kiss and hug Stephen goodbye.

"Okay they're gone. Now spill." Carter said to Erin.

"So he got someone to take me to him after the game had just finished. I told you guys that I was going to the restroom but obviously that was a lie. We met up. Talked. Shamelessly flirted and went back to his car. The plan was for him to take me to my apartment since I lost my ride with you guys because of meeting up with him.. but fuck he did this thing where he kept licking his lips and it got me all riled up. One thing led to another and I was naked in his lap."

Quinn quirked a brow. "How was it?"

"Fan-tas-tic."

"Yess girl!" Carter said excited for her.

"So you didn't exchange numbers?" Liv asked.

"Nope. It was just sex. Good damn sex." Erin grinned.

"With him though! Do have any idea how lucky you are. If only he was gay." Carter said dreamily.

The ladies and Carter hang out until 9:00pm before they all said their goodbyes.

Liv decided to take a shower and cuddle up with Pika.

Around 11:30pm she woke up from her slumber hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps in the hallway.

She flipped on the light switch next to the bed.

Fitz came into the bedroom with a drunk smile on his face.

Liv threw the covers off and got up. "Hi. Are you good?"

"Mmm yes. Just a little drunk." He said sitting at the bottom edge of the bed and she came to stand in front of him.

"Did the guys give you a good time?"

"Yip. We had fun. I wanna sleep." He said falling backwards into the soft mattress with closed eyes.

"Babe.. hey look at me. Before you fall asleep, can you go brush your teeth and wash your face first?"

He peeked at her through one eye and smiled. "Okay."

Fitz managed to pick himself up and drag his feet to the bathroom.

Soon Liv heard the shower running and she went to check on him.

He seemed to be getting right on his own so she left him in there. She took Pikachu downstairs, came back and closed their door.

As she was getting back in bed Fitz came waltzing naked out of the bathroom.

He reached for his drawer pulling out a pair of clean boxers.

He couldn't stand up straight for too long so he sat on the bed and put the boxers on then slid under the covers.

Liv watched him in amusement and switched off the light.

"Come here." She said and held his head to her chest like a small child. "I love you Buzz."

"Love..you too." He murmured and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **xxx**

 **Christmas Day**

Olivia allowed Fitz to sleep in after his night out with the boys.

She went about the morning doing her own thing. Making phone calls and wishing everyone a merry christmas.

This was the first Christmas in a while that she won't be in New Orleans at Grandma Mae's.

This year she's celebrating Christmas with Fitz's family at his Aunt Jackie's home in Santa Barbara.

Christmas lunch starts at 2'o clock which meant Fitz had to get up soon. It was round about a 2 hour drive there and at the moment the time showed 9:30am.

Liv went upstairs to browse her closet for an outfit for today.

Afterwards she stepped into the shower. When she got out with a bath towel wrapped around her she saw Fitz laying awake in bed.

"Morning." She smiled in his direction.

He turned on his side and smiled back at her. "Good morning."

"You'll have to get up soon. It's already past 10. Did you take the painkillers I left there for you?" She asked sitting in at her vanity table.

"Yes, thank you." He yawned and continued to watch her get ready.

A few minutes later he decided to get up and get ready.

"Okay I'm ready. Pika is settled. We can go. Give me the keys, I'm driving." Liv said coming out to where Fitz was waiting for her, leaning against his car.

"Why?"

"Come on you can use these 2 hours to take a quick nap. We've got a long day ahead of us. By the way, are you sure we shouldn't bring anything for the lunch?"

"Babe I feel fine now. I can drive.. and yes. They've got more than enough of everything already." Fitz said.

"I don't mind driving though.."

Fitz chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "You're too sweet." He kissed her lips.

"But it's fine, really babe. C'mon. Let's hit the road." Fitz smiled.

"Alright."

They arrived to full house. Lots of cars were parked outside.

Fitz took Liv's hand in his and made their way inside where you could feel the Christmas cheer.

"Grant! You made it!" A guy about Fitz's height with sandy blonde hair shouted heading in their direction.

"Hank! Man how are you!?" Fitz asked.

"I'm great dude. Chicago is treating me good.. and I can see you're also very happy." Hank grinned at him then shot a glance at Liv.

Fitz half laughed. "Of course. This is my girlfriend Olivia. Babe this is Hank, Aunt Jackie's son."

"Hello Hank. It's so nice to meet you." Liv said giving him a friendly smile.

"Likewise. You're making this man glow over here." Hank joked slapping Fitz on the arm.

"Were you on your way out right now?" Fitz asked him.

"Yeah, gotta pick up Jeff and his wife. His truck broke down."

Fitz chuckled. "Shit, is he still driving that thing?"

"You know that man loves his truck more than he loves his wife, but hey let me go tell everyone you're here." Hank said walking them through the home into the spacious family room.

"Hey everyone! Grant is here!!" He yelled over their loud chatter.

Suddenly all eyes were on them and Olivia didn't know how to feel. Sure she's met some of the people in this room before but there's a whole lotta new faces.

Fitz's grandparents got divorced and his grandfather went on to marry again which produced 4 more children besides Fitz's mother Emma and her sister Jackie.

That's why the family looks so big. It was all his grandfather's children with their partners and children and grandchildren.

"That was so unnecessary Hank." Fitz deadpanned.

"You're welcome." He grinned and walked away.

Liv held onto Fitz's hand a little tighter as they make their way towards the family.

Several introductions, compliments and well wishes later everyone gathered around the long table for lunch.

Olivia actually got along well with with everyone. They talked and joked as if they knew each other for the longest time.

Liv slightly pinched Fitz on his thigh to get his attention.

"Which way is the bathroom?" She asked in a whisper.

"Come on. I'll show you." He said pushing his chair out and Liv followed.

"Boy where are you going?" Uncle Jeff asked smirking.

"Jeff leave my son alone please." Emma said from across the table.

Fitz just shook his head with laughter and continued walking.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked innocently.

"No!" Liv giggled. Her quick reaction making him laugh.

"Okay. I'm gonna go back downstairs."

"Your girlfriend is very lovely Fitzgerald." One of his aunts complimented when he returned to his seat.

"Uh huh and so gorgeous." Another one added.

Fitz smiled widely. "She is."

The couple stayed until 5:30pm then said their goodbyes to the family.

On their way home Fitz asked. "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes. I really enjoyed myself. Your uncle Jeff is so hilarious."

"Yeah. Whatever family function is being held, they make sure he's there. He always provides laughter and entertainment."

"Hey Liv, I'm sorry you couldn't celebrate Christmas with your grandmother this year."

"Babe it's okay. I wanted to be here for your birthday."

"And I appreciate that." Fitz said. His hand reaching over the center console, gripping her thigh.

Liv placed her much smaller hand on top of his and they drive home in a comfortable silence with contented smiles.


	31. What Lovers Do

**3 months later - March**

"Alright mom, I gotta go and get ready. Thanks for keeping Pika." Fitz said giving his mother a hug.

"Are you at least going to shave?" Emma gave him a pointed look.

Fitz was attending an awards ceremony tonight. He was on the list of presenters.

"No, why should I? I've been told it makes me look even more handsome." He said cheekily, stroking his well trimmed medium stubble beard.

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Just get out of here already." She shooed him away.

"Victor do you see how she treats me, her so called _baby boy._ " Fitz asked the man sitting with Pikachu in his lap.

"Pika is my baby boy now." She said then added. "By the way when is Olivia coming back from New York?"

"She was supposed to get here today but something came up so she'll be coming home tomorrow."

"I've watched her interview on tv this morning. She's really doing so great in her career. Not that she wasn't before but she's just everywhere now. You must be so proud."

"Super proud." Fitz said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"What time will you be coming by tomorrow to get Pika?"

"Not sure. I think I'll fetch Liv from the airport then we'll stop by to pick him up. Anyway I should really get going. See you guys tomorrow. Bye Pika. Be a good boy okay?"

"Oh he's always a good boy." Victor said petting the dog and Fitz made his way out.

Fitz went straight home to get ready. His outfit of choice was a fitted burgundy tux with black lapel, crisp white dress shirt and black bow tie.

Once he was dressed he stood in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom and snapped a picture to send to Liv.

She had insisted on it.

On his way to the awards ceremony his phone rang.

"Hi." He smiled.

"That tux looks so good on you baby." She gushed over the phone making Fitz chuckle.

"Thanks Livvie. Hey, what time do you land tomorrow? Should I pick you up from the airport?"

"2pm. Yes thanks babe I'd appreciate it."

"Okay. What are you up to right now?" Fitz asked.

"Getting ready for bed. It's been a long day." She released an exasperated sigh.

"Liv did you at least stop during the day to eat? And I mean proper food." Fitz knows exactly how she would easily forget to eat when she's got a heavy workload.

"Not during the day...but I did have steak, veggies and mashed potatoes for dinner."

"Baby--"

Liv stopped him. "I know, I know. But I really did have a busy day though."

"I understand but at least keep a fruit and an energy bar in your bag next time okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." He said earnestly.

"I'll do that. Promise."

"Thank you. Livvie we just pulled up at the venue, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, enjoy your night Fitz. I love you" She smiled into the phone.

"I love you too baby. Bye."

They hung up and he slides out of the car. Smoothing out his tux, Fitz made his way onto the red carpet to some really loud cheers.

 _"Fitzgerald over here!" "Fitz! Fitz! Give us a good pose." "Where's Olivia!?" "You look great. Turn sideways."_

The photographers yelled at him from all angles. He just did his thing - smile and pose.

He was signaled to do a quick interview with Chelsea Drake from LA Live!

 **Chelsea** ; Fitzgerald Grant. Wow you look great. Hands down one of the best looks of the night.

 **Fitz:** Thank you Chelsea.

 **Chelsea:** Was this outfit all you or did your girlfriend have a hand in picking it out? *laughs*

 **Fitz:** *chuckles* Oh no this was all me. I'd say I've got a pretty good sense of fashion. She's in New York for work but I did send her a picture before leaving the house though.

 **Chelsea:** Of course. She's one of the hottest, most talented fashion designers. What was her opinion?

 **Fitz:** Oh she loved it.

 **Chelsea:** Moving from your fashion to your acting.. when are we getting something starring Fitzgerald Grant? It's been a while.

 **Fitz:** Yeah it's definitely been too long. Um the film we finished early last year will only be released in September of next year. Then if all works out well, I'll be working on another great project sometime during this year. So yeah...it's coming. Just hang in there.

 **Chelsea:** Thank you so much for your time and goodluck on all new things to come.

 **Fitz:** Thanks Chelsea.

Fitz continued making his way into the theatre.

The ceremony was great. Afterwards he got rid of his tux jacket, replaced his bow tie with a skinny black tie and headed over to one of the many after parties.

He partied with several fellow actors.

Ordering a drink at the bar he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Hayley! Hey. How are you?" Fitz asked as they hugged.

Hayley Simmons was his co-star in his very first big movie when he was 20 years old and she 25.

They became close friends for a while but she left acting for broadway and toured all over the world.

"I'm great thanks, and yourself?" She smiled taking a step back.

"Oh I'm good, no complaints. How's broadway? Don't you miss being on set, acting?" He asked as the bartender hands him his drink.

"I'm sort of making my comeback to film this year."

"That's great."

"Yeah." She said and a blond haired man, about Fitz's height, came up to them.

"Fitz this is my husband, Derek." She introduced them.

Derek held his hand out to Fitz. "Hey man. Hayley has told me a bit about her early acting days working with you." He said politely.

"Yeah we've learned a great deal from one another. She's one hell of an actress." Fitz smiled.

"Are you here alone?" Hayley asked.

"Yes. My girlfriend's in New York at the moment."

"I saw a picture of the two of you on social media. She's gorgeous Fitz. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. She's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so lucky to have her." He beamed.

"Aww look at you. All grown up.." Hayley chuckled. "But it was good to see you Fitz."

"You too. Derek. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

They parted ways and Fitz mingled for another 2 hours before leaving the party and heading home.

Fitz got up early the next day then went to the gym at about 10am. Thereafter he went over to Stephen's place to kill time until he had to go and pick Liv up from the airport.

"Hey man, c'mon in." Stephen said letting Fitz inside.

"So Abby mentioned Liv's coming home today." Stephen said throwing sinking into the sofa.

Fitz followed suit sitting on the sofa opposite from him. "Yeah I'm picking her up later." He said then looked surprised to see Abby coming into the open plan living room.

"Hey Abby. It's monday, don't you have work?" Fitz teased her.

Abby chuckled sitting next to her boyfriend. "Lawyers get rest days too. Anyway I spoke to Liv last night and she said it's your one year anniversary this friday.."

Fitz smiled brightly. "Yep."

"You'll never understand how happy I am that she found someone like you who appreciates her. Olivia has been put through the worst kind of pain in her past relationships.. I didn't think she'd ever break down her walls for a guy again."

"You know what's interesting though. " Fitz shifted in his seat. "You, Harrison, her family all talk about the pain and suffering but she never talks about it. She opened up once about how you guys helped her get away from that Edison guy..but she clearly does not want to go back there and bring back those memories I guess. Which is why she prefers not ever talking about it, and I've respected that."

"That's Olivia. She would prefer to just shut down and move on. I wanted Edison to die. Yes there was legal action taken against him but the damage had already been done. Liv was so helpless and embarrassed when she seeked out for help." Abby fumed.

Fitz was perplexed. "Wait... so what did he do to her!?" His ears turned red from anger.

Stephen saw his friend getting worked up so he interjected. "Umm Fitz maybe you should rather discuss this with Olivia herself, don't you think?"

But Fitz ignored him. "Abby what did he do to her?" He asked again but tried to calm his voice.

"Um.. He uhh.. Look I don't think Liv would be very happy with me if I told you this." She sighed.

"What the hell did he do to her Abby?" He demanded gaining worried expressions from Abby and Stephen.

"Fitz.. let it go man. You said it yourself, the past is the past. Liv will be back today then the two of you can calmly discuss this." Stephen tried again.

But Abby knows how much Fitz loves her friend. She's seen it. Which is why she felt he needed to know. If Olivia was going to be mad at her, she figured she'd just have to try and explain why she told Fitz. Besides she had already said too much and he wasn't just about to let it go.

"He abused her okay. Not just verbally but sometimes physically as well. She told me he pushed her around a few times and I felt freaking terrible that I never picked up on it. I just knew I never liked the guy because he had a horrible attitude."

"So that's why she said her dad beat his ass. Fucking coward. Who the hell treats a woman like that!?"

"Fitz just try to calm down okay. At least justice was served. We all supported her in any way we could. Then she began to just bury herself in her work. That was her coping mechanism. Designing." Abby explained.

Fitz bit the inside of his cheek to remain calm.

"Did she get professional help? Like seeing a therapist?"

Abby nodded. "She went for a few sessions but stopped. After what happened you can imagine the kind of trust issues she had."

Fitz released a heavy breath. "Okay."

"Okay?" Abby asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes. Okay.." He rested back on the sofa throwing his head back and closed his eyes.

Abby and Stephen didn't say anything and just gave him a moment.

He got up a few minutes later. "I gotta go. Have a good day you guys."

"Alright, see you man." Stephen said and Fitz made his way to the door.

When he was gone Stephen turned to Abby. "Babe why did you tell him all that?"

"Because he wasn't going to just let it go..and he really loves her. She shouldn't have to feel embarrassed about what happened even though it's been five years ago. She was the victim."

Stephen sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

 **xxx**

Liv hurriedly made her towards Fitz who was leaning against his car, waiting for her.

He met her halfway and took her bags from her to put it in the trunk then walked back around the car to her.

"Hi." Fitz smiled and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"Hi. I was only gone for two weeks Fitz." She said pulling back.

"It was a long ass two weeks. Any stalkers bother you over there?" He asked.

"If you're referring to Luke, no. I haven't seen or heard from him. Come on we can't stand here all day" Liv said moving past him to open her door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they were driving.

"Yes. We can just get takeout."

"Okay, we still have to get Pikachu from my mom's."

They stopped at a red light and Fitz turned his gaze on her. Staring.

Liv felt his eyes on her. "What?" She giggled.

"I love you."

What Abby told him earlier still bothered him. Looking at Liv he couldn't even imagine how small and weak she must've felt being abused by that coward.

"Fitz what's wrong?" She sensed something was up with him back at the airport already.

He put the car in drive again. Focusing on the road.

"Nothing."

"Hey..talk to me." Liv rested her hand on his thigh.

"Babe-- I don't-- It's just.. Abby sort of told me what really happened between you and Edison."

Liv slowly removed her hand from his thigh.

"Why did she tell you? Did you ask her?...Why were you even talking about him?" She asked calmly.

"Look don't be mad at Abby. She mentioned something and I figured there was more to the story so I made her tell me."

"And now that you know? Now what?" Liv got defensive.

"What do you mean now what? Were you ever going to tell me? I care about you Liv."

"It's not like there's anything you can do now? It happened. He reviled me and pushed me around." She shifted further to the door - staring out the window as they drove.

Then she continued. "After a whole three months of pretending. As time went on that's when he started to show his true colours. He was a horrible monster. I had to stay indoors for days making up some excuse to my friends that I was busy with work. But really I was emotionally drained and at times even scared to go out only to come back to him calling me every terrible name there is. Though we never lived together, he was always there. Watching what I did and where I went. Whenever I did go out, I had to put on a facade to my friends. Is that what you wanted to know? Or did Abby already tell you this?" Her voice raised slightly and her breathing quickened.

"Babe.. Look I'm sorry for bringing this up. I know it's something you didn't want to discuss." Fitz spoke calmly glancing at her but she was still staring out the window.

"Yes, which is why you decided to discuss it with Abby right?" Olivia spat the words out irritatingly.

"Liv I don't wanna fight." Fitz sighed. "I'm sorry. It just upsets me that you had to go through that."

Liv took a deep breath in and out. "Fitz this happened 5 years ago. There's no need for you to get all worked up. Besides, it's not like I didn't seek for help. Yes it took me a while to build up enough courage and reach out but at least I did in the end and he got locked up."

Speaking about her abuse after so long - with Fitz especially made her emotional. It made her go back. All those memories and pain that she tried to bury was slowly creeping back as a lump formed in her throat.

She tried to stop it but sad tears escaped and flowed down her cheeks.

Another red light and Fitz again turned his focus on her.

"Livvie.."

That's when he saw her wipe away her tears and his heart broke.

"Baby. Look at me." He said softly.

She hesitated but he reached over and cupped her face with one hand - tilting her tear-stained face towards him.

"Livvie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked at her apologetically.

"Can we just go and get Pikachu. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Okay..." Another tear escaped and he tried to wipe it off but she turned her face away from him.

They drove in silence to Emma's house.

Once they pull up in his mom's driveway Fitz asks. "Are you going to stay here while I go inside to get him?"

"No I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead."

Fitz went ahead and Liv looked up into the sun visor mirror to fix up her make up.

Emma was reading a book in her living room when her son walked in. "Hey Fitzgerald." She placed the book on the coffee table and took off her reading glasses.

"Hi mom. Where's Pika?" He asked looking around.

"I left him upstairs on my bed. He loves sleeping there. Hey do you still have to go and get Olivia from the airport?"

"No.. She's in the ca--." And just as the words leave his mouth she comes walking in. "Oh, here she comes."

Emma got up and Liv walked over to her passing Fitz. The two shared a hug. "Hi I was just asking him where you were. How was your trip?"

They sat down next to each other.

"It was great thank you."

Fitz interrupted them. "Um I'm gonna go and get Pikachu."

Emma stopped him. "Fitzgerald before you do, can you change the light bulb in the bathroom? I was going to ask Victor but he won't be here until much later."

"Sure mom."

Fitz barely left the room when Emma turned to Liv. "Did my son upset you?"

Liv was confused. "Sorry?"

"You two seem..weird and your eyes looks a little red. Like you've been crying. I don't want to interfere but if he did do something I'll put him in check."

Olivia couldn't help but to smile at the caring nature of the woman next to her.

"No he.. he didn't. Well, he didn't mean to."

"Are you sure?" She quirked her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Okay but remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

They stayed quiet for a minute.

"He was bothered by an incident that happened to me 5 years ago. It's something that I've tried to move on from but he brought it up again."

"Why did he bring it up if he knows how you feel about the subject?"

"Because he cares. A lot."

"Of course, sometimes he cares too much. Fitz can get really overprotective over those he love. When his father and I got divorced he was constantly hovering over me as if I couldn't take care of myself."

Liv chuckled slightly.

Emma reached over and covered Liv's hand with her own. "Don't shut him out though. Maybe if you sit down and talk to him about this incident it'll make things easier? I know Fitz and he'll just keep worrying until he knows for sure that you're okay."

"He caught me a bit off guard earlier but I told him what happened and he's still worrying."

"He'll come around eventually." Emma smiled reassuringly.

Their moment was interrupted by Pikachu running towards his mommy.

"Hey buddy! Hi. Did you miss me?" Liv asked petting Pika in her lap.

"Ma your light bulb is changed and it's working just fine. You're welcome." Fitz said cheekily.

"Thank you." She answered sarcastically.

"Liv, are you ready to go?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah.." She got up with Pika in her arms.

"Bye you guys. Bye Pikachu, come visit again soon okay?" She cooed.

"See you mom." "Bye Emma."

Fitz and Liv said goodbye and were on their way.

Liv noticed Fitz turning in the opposite direction of their way home. "Where are you going?" She asked looking at him.

"Getting food." He answered nonchalantly.

"I'm not hungry right now.."

"We can keep it till later."

"Okay.. How was last night? Did you go to the afterparty?"

"Yeah, I went. It was nice. I had fun. I saw an old friend of mine. Hayley Simmons. She was my co-star in the movie that gave me my big break."

"I'm sorry for getting so defensive earlier. I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just wasn't expecting that conversation." She said playing with the rings on her index finger.

"It's okay. I understand rehashing those memories can't be easy for you. I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to control me. I was more angry at him for treating you like that and even though it was some time ago, I just wanted to make sure you're okay now. I should be saying sorry, not you. I should've waited until you felt ready and comfortable enough to tell me about it."

"Well now you know. I really am okay though Fitz. My parents and my grandma was so amazing helping me during that time."

Fitz glanced at her. "Abby mentioned that you stopped seeing your therapist after a few sessions?"

"Yes, but we kept in touch. I would call her often. Then I even went back after a while but I didn't tell anyone...I don't know why. I guess I felt like they've already helped so much, it was time for me to help myself. To feel in control. My grandma was my rock though. That's why I love her so much, she could always make everything better." Liv smiled to herself.

"You're an amazing woman Liv." Fitz rested his hand on her thigh and she caressed his arm.

"Thank you baby. . And thanks for getting food anyway. I am hungry, I was just being difficult and stubborn."

Fitz laughed quietly. "Yes I know. You're always so stubborn."

"I love you." Liv leaned in to him, and placed a kiss behind his ear then on his bearded cheek making him smile.

 **xxx**

The next couple of days Olivia and Fitz just enjoyed each others presence. Of course they talked and found common ground on the topic of her abuse. Once Fitz was absolutely certain that she was okay he let it go.

Liv also met up with Abby who apologized for sharing that information with Fitz.

Liv was currently at lunch with Abby, Carter and Quinn. Fitz had been out since this morning. He had a bunch of meetings scheduled for the day about a role which was offered to him which he decided to take.

At lunch Abby raised her glass of Thai tea. "Okay people let's toast to our friend over here who's celebrating her one year dating anniversary tomorrow."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Oh come on guys this is unnecessary." Liv said shyly.

"To Liv and Fitz! You are everyone's couple goals and if it wasn't for your relationship I wouldn't be dating Stephen right now. So here's to you." Abby toasted.

"Yep. I hope you two have many more years together and I will keep having faith that one day I'll find my gay Fitz and live happily ever after." Carter said as everyone laughed.

Liv smiled endearingly at them. "You guys are the sweetest. Thank you."

"So how will you two be celebrating?" Quinn asked.

Liv shrugged. "Not sure. I haven't even seen him today. He left early for a bunch of meetings all over town."

"You know that man will definitely surprise you. He loves spoiling you." Carter pointed out.

Liv's phone vibrated on the table. "Speak of the devil." She said glancing at the screen.

"Sup." Liv answered the phone snorting humorously at herself.

"Woah! Who dis?" Fitz also got into character.

"Boi, you know who dis. You called me." Liv stifled a laugh while her friends watched on in amusement.

"Shit. Wrong number."

"I'm sure this the right number though."

"Uhh no it isn't. Bye."

Liv's nose scrunched up and her face crinkled in infectious laughter. Fitz laughed along on the other end.

"Hi, why did you call?" She asked after calming down.

"I got home a little while ago and there's a delivery that came for you. Three boxes."

"Oh! It's some material that I want to test out. Put it in the studio."

"Alright. Will you be long?"

Liv chuckled. She knew he was being needy again. "Possibly.. why?"

"I didn't see you all day." He whined.

"Because you were busy with important stuff. How was the meetings by the way? Is the movie happening?"

"Uh huh. They still have to do casting for some of the other supporting roles though. So it'll be a while till production starts."

"That's great! Congrats baby." She said proudly.

"Hey you have to get back to your friends. See you at home."

"Bye Buzz." She kinda grew attached to that nickname for him.

"Goodbye Olivia stop calling me Buzz please."

She cracked up when he ended the call.

Carter looked intriguingly at her. "Buzz?"

"It's an inside joke Carter. Quinn I hear you're ready to start dating again?" Liv looked at her.

"Yeah I mean I'm not looking for anything serious, just someone to have a good time with. Aaaand I haven't had sex in months so. . ."

"That's it. Me and you. Tomorrow night. I'm gonna help you catch yourself a man." Carter said determinedly.

"You have to go Quinn. We've all been through it." Abby laughed.

"Right? This idiot is like our pimp." Liv hit him playfully.

"Hey! I'm just helping my friends whenever they're in need. And you don't get to talk because you reversed the whole operation and pimped me out instead then you went home." Carter scolded her.

Quinn eventually agreed. "Okay Carter. I'm in." She said laughingly.

"Great. Oh girl we're gonna have fun."

"I can't wait."

Abby and Liv chuckled at her excitement.

"Oh by the way Liv, did you get some Victoria's Secret wings to wear for Fitz tomorrow night?" Carter smirked.

"I don't need wings. Once I'm finished with him he'll think he's in heaven anyway." Liv said looking smug.

"But on a serious note though, say...I don't know, two years ago, did you ever think you'd be here right now? In a steady, committed relationship with a guy that would move mountains for you?" He asked Liv and then immediately jumped to Abby.

"And you.. I bet you couldn't have guessed someone would sweep you off your feet. You usually intimidate men with your fierce personality and hardcore lawyer status but Stephen turned you to mush."

"It's kind of unbelievable isn't it?" Liv said.

"Can I just add to that. I, would never have guessed that we would actually end up being friends." Quinn said to Abby and Liv.

Liv cleared her throat. "Okay before we start crying in the middle of a restaurant, let's get going."

"You're just in a hurry because _Buzz_ is waiting for you at home." Carter chuckled.

"Hey don't use that name in front of him. He already gets so annoyed when I call him that."

Carter nodded. "Noted."

"Quinn I'm coming over to your place tomorrow during the day. We gotta pick out the perfect outfit for you." Carter said as they started gathering their things to leave.

"Alright. Just let me know what time so that I can leave work and meet you there."

They paid their bill and left in separate cars.

When Liv got home Fitz was in the living room. Music playing loudly through the sound system while he was busy on his laptop.

He noticed her and turned the music off then quickly shut his laptop.

"Hi." He grinned and got up to wrap his arms around her.

Fitz kissed her. Slowly at first then he deepened the kiss - making her moan against his lips.

He pulled back and watch her take a minute before opening her eyes.

She found him staring with a smug smile tucking at his lips.

"Come on." She grinned, dragging him upstairs.

He scooped her up at the bottom of the stairs as she yelped in surprise and laughed adorably.

Once they got to the bedroom he had her pinned on the bed.

Oh how they enjoyed spontaneous afternoon sex.

 **xxx**

Fitz woke up later that evening after their fun afternoon to find the spot next to him empty.

He got up, made up the bed with clean sheets then jumped into the shower.

Dressed in shorts and a plain t-shirt he went wandering off to find his girlfriend.

The house was awfully quiet though, which told him exactly where she was hiding out. Her studio. She loved to work in silence.

Before bothering her, he went to retrieve something he stashed in his man cave then made his way back upstairs.

Knocking softly on the door which was left ajar, he waited for her to give him the ok to enter.

"You can come in." Liv saw his head poking inside.

"Are you working?" Fitz asked standing behind her.

"Just sketching some ideas I had in mind for the use of those materials that got delivered today." She said while continuing her design.

"When are you going to teach me how to do this?" He asked admiring her skill.

Liv chuckled. Putting her illustration on hold, she turned to him. "Do you really want to learn? I could probably teach you the basics."

"Oh come on. I wanna design my own jacket at least."

"That would be too difficult for now. How about I show you the croquis first?"

Fitz pulled a face. "The what?"

"Croquis. The model-shaped figure that serves as the base of the sketch."

"Okay yeah."

"Get a canvas stand over there and set it up for you." Liv instructed.

Fitz did so and positioned it opposite from hers.

"Babe just put it here next to mine. It'll be easier that way." she said.

"No. I won't be able to handle your critique. So you can show me, then I'll go sit over there and do my own thing."

"Oh god. It's not that serious Fitz." Liv groaned making him chuckle.

"Come on just show me."

"Fine. Oh, here take this pencil." She turned to her blank canvas and started taking him step by step through the process of drawing a croquis.

"So mine probably won't look like that but okay.. let me give it a try." He crossed over to his canvas.

"It doesn't have to look realistic." She advised.

"Okay wait. If I manage to impress you, what's in it for me?" He asked cheekily.

Liv chuckled. "Nothing. Tomorrow's our one year anniversary, what's in it for me?" She retorted.

Fitz laughed at her humour. "Smartass. If you must know there's definitely something in it for you. A year stuck with me couldn't have been easy."

"Hey it was one of the best years of my life." She said earnestly.

"Mine too. But you're distracting me from my task at hand Livvie."

"Okay. Go on."

He was busy for 5 minutes when he got up and went to lift her out of her seat.

"Right so I'm going to need you to close your eyes as I guide you over to my amazing art work."

"Fitz don't be silly. Let me just look at it so that I can go and prepare dinner. I'm hungry."

"Babe c'mon." He pleaded.

"Okay fine." She huffed.

Once he steadied her in front of his drawing he told her. "Keep your eyes closed okay? I'll tell you when to open 'em."

"I'm hungry and you're wasting time with this little game of yours. I swear if it's just a stick figure I'm stabbing you with all these pencils." Liv spoke with her eyes still tightly shut.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Fitzgerald."

"You get very aggressive when you're hungry. Sometimes it worries me." He teased her.

"Listen. Can I open my eyes or not?"

"Hold on just a second." She felt his hands leaving her. "Okay. You can look now." Fitz said from a few steps behind her.

Due to Liv being slightly annoyed it took her a minute to comprehend what she was actually staring at.

A loud gasp escaped her lips.

On the canvas, in bold capital letters: **WILL YOU MARRY ME ?**

"F-- Fitz?" She whispered and when there was no response she turned around.

Fitz was down on one knee, open ring box in his hand presenting the beautiful diamond ring and he had a big smile on his face.

He was actually very calm as he stared into her brown eyes. All the nerves he felt disappeared in that moment.

"To infinity and beyond?" Fitz asked with a crooked smile.

Liv teared up and giggled at the same time. She felt a bunch of mixed emotions rush through her body. Happiness, Joy, Excitement, and even a little nerves because she was about to make a very important decision but luckily she knew she wanted a future with him. There was no room for doubt. He was the one.

She took a step closer to him and nodded. "Yes. To infinity and beyond." Her tears started flowing more freely. Happy tears.

Fitz took the ring out and slid in on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

He got up and held her face in his hands - wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You've just made me the happiest man ever!" He says kissing her affectionately.

"We're engaged." Liv smiled happily.

Fitz picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down again.

"We're engaged." He said matter-of-factly and hugged her tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you baby." Fitz said lovingly.

Olivia lifted her head and stepped back - her arms still locked around his neck. "I love you too. How long have you been planning this?"

Fitz chuckled. "I've thought about proposing for a while now but I wanted to wait and make sure we're both ready. You know, during that first week that you left for New York, I went to Georgetown to get your parents approval."

Olivia looked genuinely surprised. "Really!?"

"Yep. One doesn't just take a father's only daughter away from him like that. I had to ask."

"So they knew? Did anyone else know about your plan?" She quirked her eyebrows.

"Nope no one else. So do you like the ring?"

She untied her arms from his neck and placed her left hand on his chest. Admiring her ring. A Halo Diamond Ring with side stones. White Gold.

"It's so beautiful. I love it." Liv gushed as she inspects the ring. "When did you get it?"

"A month ago. I stashed it away in my cave, I knew it'd be safe there. Come on, let's get dressed. I'm taking you out to dinner since you almost killed me earlier due to your hunger." Fitz kissed her neck then her lips.

They break the kiss and Liv sighed contentedly. "You're spoiling me, our anniversary is only tomorrow you know?"

"Well you asked me what's in it for you, is asking you to marry me good enough?" he joked.

"How are you gonna top this for all the other anniversaries to come?"

"Uhh I didn't think about that. Don't worry I'll figure it out." Fitz smirked.

"You always do." She said pecking his lips again. "Okay I'm going to get ready. We can leave in about thirty minutes."

Olivia was blissfully happy. She was beaming and Fitz's heart was swelling seeing her so happy.

 **xxx**

Olivia was woken up by Fitz the following day on their one year dating anniversary in the most affectionate manner. Smothering her with loving kisses.

"Good morning." He said nibbling on her earlobe.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood." She said lightly. Feeling his morning glory press against her.

"Of course I am. I got engaged to the most perfect woman ever. I'm in the best mood." He replied.

"Well why are you still wasting time? Let's get it on." Liv sneak her hand down into his boxers.

"Ah hey! Not so fast. Allow me to spoil you first." Fitz smirked and slithered down on her - kicking the covers off in the process.

He teased her by sucking on her skin - leaving marks all the way down to her thighs. Liv's whole body heated up at his lips on her skin.

"I wanna have a taste of my fiancée." Fitz spoke against her core and his hot breath made her so wet for him.

He looked up at her and placed an open mouth kiss on her sex. "May I?"

"Mm yes baby. Please yes." Liv said aroused.

He dipped his tongue into her. Enticingly pleasurable. Her scent was driving him crazy.

Fitz separated her wet folds with his tormenting tongue - getting a better taste of her. She buried her hands in his curls and coaxed him further into her.

He licked, sucked and nipped on her while his fingers rapidly rubbed circles on her clit and he felt her impending climax as she pulled aggressively on his hair while her hips bucked forward towards his face. This caused him to dart his tongue into her even harder and faster.

His grip on her thighs tightened and his erection was throbbing.

Liv's moaning escalated, her body writhing and her core burning.

Her moans turned to uneven panting and whimpers of "I'm gonna come."

She squirmed as her pussy convulsed and she spilled her sweet juices out over his mouth which Fitz welcomed.

Liv's body was shuddering as she came down from her climax but when Fitz emerged from down between her thighs and his rock hard erection pressed into her, her sex was on fire again and she needed him desperately inside of her.

She made a pleading face and a complaining sound left her mouth.

Fitz chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Baaaabe.." Liv whined and reached down stroking her hand over his enormous bulge.

"Is that what you want?" His voice went from playful to a sexy growl.

"Yes, please." She pulled his head down for a heated kiss.

Fitz climb off of her and laid beside her while taking of his boxers.

Liv's eyes went dark with lust, earning a groan from Fitz.

She didn't wait for him to make the next move. Taking charge, she got on top of him. Leaning slightly forward as she gripped his rigid length and guided him gently into her.

Liv moaned in satisfaction and palmed both her hands on his chest.

Fitz grabbed a firm hold onto her curvy hips and allowed her to savour the feeling of him inside of her before he starts to thrust into her.

But she wouldn't let him take charge just yet. Liv hoisted and lowered herself onto his shaft. Taking him as deep as she could. She did this continuously until his eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He held her down in position and pounded into her with a quickness.

Her wet pussy clenched around his cock and Fitz got animalistic. He flipped them over with her being face down.

Hitting that g-spot until their moaning reached the same level and he tipped them over again. He wanted to look into her eyes as her orgasm neared.

Liv held onto his shoulders as her body shuddered underneath him, climaxing for minutes on end. His muscles tightened and he cried out her name as he came.

Fitz's sweaty body went limp over hers.

He rolled off of her. Both laying with closed eyes as the aftershocks trembled through their bodies.

Fitz turned on his side and pulled her towards him. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, he kissed her softly.

"Engagement sex trumps dating sex, yes?" He grinned.

"Definitely. That was... amazing."

"Come on. Let's go take a bath. I don't think you'll be able to stand up in the shower." Fitz chuckled.

 **xxx**

After their bath, the newly engaged couple took a lengthy nap and woke up around 12 noon.

Fitz decided to take her out to lunch.

They went to a beach front restaurant in Santa Monica with tranquil views of the ocean.

Although they gained a lot of attention at their table on the terrace, fortunately nobody disturbed them. Their privacy was actually respected.

"Mhmmm babe you gotta taste this!" Liv said savouring the flavour her dedelicious lunch.

She held her fork out to him to have a taste.

"That's really good." He smiled while chewing.

"Hey Liv, do you think we should stop by my mom's house to give her the news?" Fitz asked sitting back and taking a sip of his drink.

"Sure. We've got to start telling people we're engaged now. Might as well begin with your mom since my parents knew all along."

Fitz chuckled. "Hey! Don't blame them. I asked them very nicely not to drop any hints. Besides, they didn't know when exactly I was going to propose."

"I'll call them later in the day and share our news." She grinned widely.

Fitz reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her ring finger.

"Your lady fans won't be very happy when news gets out about our engagement." Liv joked.

"That's too bad. I have eyes for one lady in particular and she became my fiancée."

"So cheesy!" Olivia laughed.

The ringing of his phone caught both their attention.

"It's my manager. I wonder why he's calling." Fitz said to her after checking the caller id.

He picked up. "Hey Carl."

Meanwhile Liv let him handle his business as she busied herself on her own phone - checking her recent texts.

After replying to a few of them she went to her camera roll and smiled as she scrolled through the pictures that Fitz and her took last night just before they left for dinner. In every one of them she showed off her new piece of jewellery.

"Sorry about that babe." Fitz's apology snapped her out of her daze.

"It's fine. Was it important?" Liv asked tucking her phone away.

"Uh I guess. He just informed me who'll be starring as my love interest."

"Yeah? So who is it?" She asked completely chilled.

"Hayley.. Simmons." He said still sounding as surprised as he did when he got the news.

Liv's eyebrows furrowed as the name sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"Oh! You told me about her the other day. Well why do you sound so surprised that she got the role?"

"I mean she did mention that she'd be making her comeback to the big screen. I just didn't think she would jump back in so quickly. She's a phenomenal actress though."

"Her comeback?"

"Yeah she went to do broadway for a few years." Fitz explained.

Liv nodded in understanding. "Oh okay. Well you two should enjoy working together after so many years right?"

"Yes. It'll be fun getting to work with her again. I'd like for you to meet her some day. She's cool." He smiled then added. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. This was nice. Thanks."

A little while later they pulled up at Emma's house.

"Fitz cut it out!" Liv scolded him when he kept squeezing her ass through her maxi dress as they walked up to the front door.

Once they reached the door he grabbed her hips and pulled her body into his.

"But I like your ass." He said nuzzling her neck and cupping her breasts. "And these too. They're my favourite."

She tore his hands off of her, turned around and continuously swatted at him. "Stop it!"

He found it funny and cute. Laughing at her actions he caught her much smaller hands in his and tugged her towards him. Fitz then quickly maneuvered his right hand down to palm her butt cheek.

The door swung open and Emma looked at them with amusement etched on her face.

"I knew I heard a car pull up. What are you two doing playing on my doorstep??" She asked in a laughing tone.

Olivia took the opportunity to move out of Fitz's arms.

"Hi Emma, can I come in? This guy here is bothering me." Liv said with mock seriousness.

"Of course, come on. We can leave him out here." Emma replied.

"If you you don't want me here just say the word. It'll hurt my feelings but I'll get over it." Fitz said.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Stop being so sensitive Fitzgerald. Come on in you guys."

Liv followed Emma through the door with Fitz on her heels who spotted two travelling bags by the foyer table.

They followed her into the living room and sat down.

"Mom are you on your way out? I saw the bags in the foyer.."

"Victor and I are visiting friends of his in Utah. I'm actually waiting on him. Our flight is at 5."

"Mother were you just going to dissappear without telling me?"

Liv elbowed him in his ribs.

"Ow. What? I was joking." Fitz chuckled.

"So why did you guys stop by?" Emma wondered.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other. Smiling brightly.

"What?" Emma asked impatiently as curiosity got the best of her.

Fitz turned to his mother with a smug smile. "I asked Liv to marry me. We're engaged." He said.

His hand automatically finding hers as their fingers entwined.

Emma was thrilled! She jumped up with excitement and glee.

"Congratulations!! Oh wow." She said looking adoringly at the two of them.

Liv and Fitz got up and she gave each of them a tight bear hug.

"I can't believe I didn't even notice that diamond on your finger! When did this happen!?" Emma rambled on.

"Last night." Olivia smiled.

Emma tilted her head towards Fitz. "Ugh so you weren't a complete idiot after all."

"Mom! What's that supposed to mean!?" His voice squeaked.

"I'm just grateful that you two found each other. Oh gosh I'm so happy!"

The front door opened and shut. It was Victor.

When he walked into the living room Emma beckoned him closer.

"Hello everyone. Emma you look...happy?" Victor chuckled.

"My baby got engaged!" She squealed.

Liv and Fitz could only smile at her excitement.

"Wow that's great! Congrats you guys." Victor said enthusiastically and exchanged hugs with the couple.

"Thank you sir. But look we should probably get going, you have a flight to catch." Fitz said.

"You two really just made my day. See you soon." Emma said as she walked them to the door.

"Bye Emma." "Bye mom."

 **xxx**

Later that night after her phone call with her parents and also her grandmother, Abby, Alicia and Erin came over per Liv's request. Carter and Quinn would be popping in before they leave on their quest to find a man for Quinn.

It was a pretty humid evening so they took the company outside. All nursing a glass of wine on the patio lounges.

"So why did you invite us over Liv? Shouldn't you be celebrating your anniversary with your man?" Erin asked intriguingly.

"We had a whole day to celebrate. And you and Alicia has been so caught up in work, we haven't had girls time in a long time."

Alicia released an audible groan. "I know. My job has been crazy hectic lately. I'm so relieved to have the next 4 days off."

"Ha! Try working for your parents company. I was supposed to take my leave but my dad figured I'm just going to be at home anyway so I might as well come to work. He can be such an ass sometimes." Erin complained.

Abby sipped leisurely on her wine then asked. "Wait Liv so did you kick poor Fitz out to to have girls night with us?"

"He didn't mind." She reasoned.

A text from Carter informed her they were outside.

"Carter and Quinn is here." Olivia got up to let them in.

It didn't take long for them to join the group on the patio.

"Hiii family!" Carter greeted rather flamboyantly.

"Hey everyone." Quinn said taking a seat.

Erin smirked. "Girl you're looking mighty fine. Tonight will definitely be a success."

Carter poured two glasses of wine for himself and Quinn. "So ladies what's happening? Olivia why are you celebrating your anniversary with us?"

He settled back in his seat tracing his finger over the rim of the glass, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Like I told them earlier, Fitz and I spent the entire day together. So I kicked him out for the evening to spend a little quality time with all of my friends together."

She placed her glass on the rustic table as a big smile formed on her face. "Aaand because I wanted to tell you that I got engaged last night!"

Olivia held out her left hand and wiggled her ring finger.

In a matter of seconds they all surrounded her. Screaming in excitement. Congratulating her. Hugging her. Grabbing her hand to look at the ring.

She had so much joy in her heart seeing how happy her friends was for her.

"Oh my godddd!! Liv!!!" Abby enveloped her in yet another hug.

"Thank you guys." She smiled radiantly.

"This is so great! Did you know he was going to propose?" Alicia asked still hyped.

Liv shook her head. "No. Not at all."

"How did he do it? Give us details girl!" Carter said sitting on the edge of his seat.

She chuckled. "I was busy with some sketches in my studio when he entered. He watched me work and asked if I'm ever going to teach him how to do a simple sketch. I thought it was cute that he would take such an interest in my craft. So he sets up his canvas opposite mine, claiming he doesn't want me to criticise him on his first try."

"Oh my god he had the whole thing planned out." Quinn in her feelings.

"I mean I don't know if the execution was planned but he did plan on proposing. He was in Georgetown to ask for my parents permission. Anyway, then he told me to close my eyes as he lead me toward his canvas. Not missing the opportunity to annoy me in the process." Liv chuckled and her friends laughed along.

"After a minute he gives me the okay to open my eyes. Now remember, I was still slightly annoyed so it took me a few seconds to wrap my mind around what I was looking at. I was reading those four words over and over in my head before it set in. He was proposing. When I turned around in shock and awe he was down on one knee with the ring in his hand."

Her friends all gushed.

"That's so sweet!" Erin said dreamily.

"Yeah it was super sweet. We just stared at each other. Kind of mentally processing what was going down. Then he asked _To infinity and beyond?_ and I just cried."

"That's freaking adorable." Abby cooed.

Meanwhile Carter had a light bulb moment. "Wait wait wait!

Everyone's attention was on him.

 _"Buzz_. To infinity and beyond - that's why you call him Buzz? Ugh, you guys kill me with your cuteness."

"That ring is absolutely gorgeous Liv." Alicia complemented.

Abby chuckled lightly. "I bet Fitz is walking around with a permanent grin plastered on his face." she joked.

"I constantly find myself just staring down at my ring, like...this really happened. I'm engaged to be married to..an incredible man." Liv said sounding overjoyed.

"I'm super happy for you. We'll need to get together again to discuss the wedding but right now we gotta go." Carter got up and Quinn followed suit.

"Hey I just got engaged. It's way too early to start planning a wedding." Liv said as her eye caught movement coming from the glass door.

Fitz waltzed out with Pika trotting after him.

"Fitzgerald! Get over here!" Carter beckoned him towards them.

"Hey guys." He greeted everyone and Carter surprised him by engulfing him in a hug.

"Woah!" He stumbled a step backwards.

"Why are you so happy to see me?" Fitz said laughingly as they break free.

"Oh you know why! Congrats on the engagement."

The others all took turns in congratulating him.

Fitz smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Liv chuckled and said. "Babe he wants to start planning the wedding already."

Fitz loosely threw his arm around Carter's neck. "Relax dude. We've got time."

"Fine.. but Liv I get to organise your bachelorette party and there has to be at least two male strippers."

"I don't wanna hear this. You guys enjoy your evening. Pika come on buddy let's go inside." Fitz said jokingly.

Quinn pulled Carter on his arm. "C'mon we should get going."

"Bye, I'll update you guys in the morning about my night." Quinn said grinning.

"Have fun you two." Liv bid them goodbye.

"I'll walk you out." Fitz said and motioned for Pikachu to follow him.

The girls enjoyed each other's company for another hour or so before they said their goodbyes.

After tidying up Liv found Fitz in his man cave playing video games.

He looked so cute as he concentrated on his game. Biting his bottom lip and creasing his eyebrows.

She sat down next to him and he paused his game - focusing his attention on her.

"Hi." He smiled pulling her into his lap.

Liv tilted her head slightly down to place a tender kiss on his lips.

They broke apart and sighed contentedly. Foreheads pressed together.

"How long until we announce the engagement to the public? ...Or should we just let them figure it out on their own?" She asked.

"Is it okay that I want to show off and let everyone know you said yes?" Fitz asked trailing sweet, soft kisses up and down her arm.

"Post it on instagram?" Liv quirked a brow.

Fitz reached for his phone. "Do you want to use one of the pictures we took last night?"

"Definitely, I'm in love with those."

Scrolling through the different pictures Fitz stopped at the one where he is kissing her nose and her left hand is cupping his cheek - showing off the stunning diamond ring.

He logged into his instagram to share the news of their engagement.

Posting the picture with a simple caption reading, _"Forever Mine. #SheSaidYes"_

"Perfect." Liv said leaning in to capture his lips fully in a passionate kiss.


	32. Covered In You

One week later and the internet and media was still buzzing with the news of Olivia and Fitz's engagement.

They were in every celebrity magazine. Some celebrating their love through pictures while others ran predictions of the wedding date, the venue and of course the dress. Would she be designing her own dress or not?

Meanwhile over on social media Fitz's fans were flooding his mentions with cute messages of congratulations. They even had _Olitz_ trending for two days straight.

Olivia was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of attention she and Fitz had gained after breaking their news to the public.

But it was lovely for her to see so many people supporting their love.

Liv was currently in the middle of getting treated by her glam squad. She would've done her own hair and makeup but Fitz kinda took all her energy this morning.

She'll be attending a women's empowerment brunch at The Four Seasons in Beverly Hills and she invited Abby along.

Herself and several other successful women in the arts, entertainment, music and sports industry will be dishing empowerment, encouragement, motivation and celebrate each others accomplishments.

"Hey Liv have you started with any wedding planning yet?" asked Becka, her makeup artist.

"It's all in my head for now. I think once we decide on a date then I'll be able to put things on paper and get planning for real."

"Yeah that makes sense but do you think you'll decide on a date for this year or opt for a long engagement?"

"I mean. . I don't know. Plus there's also our schedules to take into consideration."

"Right. Anyhow, I just know you guys will have a beautiful wedding." Becka said stepping away from Liv. "There all done, unless there's something you want me to change?" She said referring to her makeup.

"Thanks Becka." Liv smiled. "No c'mon, you know you always do a perfect job. I love it."

Liv got out of her seat. "Thank you both. Now I still have to go and decide on what to wear."

Fiona gave her a questioning look. "Liv the brunch starts in just about over a hour. How are you only now going to decide on an outfit?"

She shrugged. "I have two outfits set out. I'm just not too sure which one to wear."

"Well girl good luck. Our work here is done." Fiona chortled.

"Thanks again."

Liv walked them out and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed.

She had a powder blue knee length dress laid out alongside a pair of leather pants, an elegant white cape jacket and a white top.

It wasn't going to be a very formal event and although the dress was cute, she figured she'll be able to move around and network better in the other outfit.

She stripped herself of her clothes and stood there in her lace underwear.

Fitz entered and she immediately saw his eyes change when he saw her. How he managed to look at her body everytime like it's the first time he's seeing her naked she'll never know. But then again.. she does the same thing when it comes to him.

He noticed she was staring down at the clothes on the bed.

"You seem to be in quite the predicament." He said flashing her a smile.

"What do you think I should wear?"

Fitz moved behind her and locked his arms around her waist.

Resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know you've been asking me for fashion advice a lot lately.. Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"I'm not asking you for advice, just.. input."

"I can give you input." Fitz smirked into her neck and pressed her ass into his crotch.

"Stop it you're not helping. I need to get ready." She said peeling his hands off of her.

"Babe you know you'll look great either way."

"Okay I'm gonna wear the pants outfit. I can pair it with my Louboutin lady peep spikes and Saint Laurent crossbody purse." She said picturing the complete look in her head. "Yeah that could definitely work." Liv murmured.

"Great. Glad I could help." Fitz said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey watch it mister. Don't you get smart with me."

He chuckled and watched her get dressed.

"Is Abby coming here or do you have to pick her up?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She's meeting me at the hotel. Can you get my shoes from the closet please? The black Louboutins with the peep toe."

Fitz nodded and did as she asked. "Babe there's like 4 pairs of those that looks almost identical." He shouted from within the closet.

"Umm the second pair to your right!" She instructed.

"Are these the right ones?" Fitz asked crossing the room with shoes in hand.

"Yep. Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Did you phone your driver yet?"

Liv stood in front of the full length mirror and checked herself out. Satisfied with her outfit she turned to him.

"No, why?"

"I could drop you off."

"I thought you were going out with the guys?"

"That's only later."

Closing the distance between them, he took her hands in his. "You look beautiful." Fitz said with those permanent heart eyes of his whenever he's looking at her.

"Thank you baby." Liv kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"We can leave in the next ten minutes if I manage to find my phone..." She said scouting the room with her eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours today?" Fitz chuckled.

"Really Fitz?"

Liv grabbed his manhood in her hand. "If it wasn't for this head of yours I wouldn't have had to rush to get ready now."

A naughty smirk played over his lips.

"I didn't hear you complaining this morning though. In fact the only sounds that came from your mouth wa--"

Liv playfully pushed him away from her. "Shut up. Let's go, I think I left my phone in the kitchen." She said walking into the closet to retrieve her purse which completed her look.

In the meantime Fitz headed downstairs to look for her phone which he found on the kitchen counter.

Liv joined him looking very elegantly chic.

After making sure that she had everything, they left.

As they neared The Four Seasons Fitz glanced over at his fiancée.

"Babe do you think we should start discussing our wedding yet or is it still too early?"

Liv smiled adoringly at him. "We probably should discuss some things like a date, venue, bridal party-- This morning Becka actually asked me if we've set a date yet and babe I think that's going to be our biggest challenge. Setting a date. I mean should we have an early wedding because you'll be leaving soon to work on your movie or do we wait till after?"

"Livvie I start filming in June. That's two months from now. . I want you to have the perfect wedding day, we shouldn't have to rush things now. I think it'll be better if we just wait till after I'm finished with this movie. That'll give us enough time to plan everything perfectly."

Fitz pulled up at The Four Seasons. Switching off the ignition he shifted in his seat looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be done with production by late August or early September which means an autumn wedding, unless you want a summer wedding? I'll just fly everyone out to some place warm." He chuckled.

"Babe don't be silly. A wedding in the fall would be beautiful. That is if we can find the right venue to go with it.. Anyway, let's just talk more at home. This is a lot right now and I have a brunch to get to." She leaned across to kiss him sensually.

"Text or call when I have to come and pick you up." Fitz said as she wiped her lipstick marks from his lips.

"Okay. See you later Buzz."

At this point he has accepted the nickname.

"Bye Livvie. Have fun." He said watching her get out and and making her way inside of the building before he drove off.

 **xxx**

Fitz and the guys, joined by David and Nate, were hanging out at Stephen's apartment - debating on where to go and have lunch.

"Boys can you just decide on a place already, I'm kinda starving over here." Brad moaned.

"Alright a teammate of mine recommended a rooftop lounge in downtown LA which he visits quite often. Apparently it has poolside seating and a great vibe. Let's go check it out." Stephen suggested.

"Sure." Brad said getting up rather hastily.

Nate chuckled. "You're just curious to see if there's any ladies chilling poolside."

They all laughed at him and his weakness for beautiful women..or just women in general.

Once they've arrived, the hostess navigated them to an VIP poolside cabana.

"Your teammate didn't get ot wrongan, the vibe here nice." Harrison said bumping his head to the beat of the music.

The sounds of 90's RB and Hip-Hop floated through the air as everyone was very chilled and relaxed.

"Yeah especially with our current view." Brad smirked lifting his sunglasses onto his head.

A group of girls were sitting on the edge of the pool sipping on cocktails.

"Dude. C'mon now. At least get something in your stomach first before you switch into attack mode." Harrison said as they all settled and got comfortable.

Fitz ordered a round of beers for everyone while they waited on their food.

"Hey Fitz, when will you be appointing me as your best man?" Brad prompted.

Chuckling, Fitz said. "Do you think I should?"

"You already asked Stephen haven't you?"

"No. I just got engaged last week man. Allow me to enjoy that for a minute."

"Alright. You know, if you put me in charge of your bachelors party, I won't feel some type of way not being chosen as your best man."

"Brad. If you're in charge we'll probably end up in a different country."

"I was thinking different state but now that you've mentioned that.."

The guys all laughed loudly and Fitz cut him off. "Man you're crazy."

Their food arrived 10 minutes later and they ordered another round of drinks.

Halfway through their meal two girls approached their cabana.

"Hey.." The one said flirtatiously. "Sorry to bother you guys but we're in need of someone with quality photographer skills."

"Yeah. We would really like to have our picture taken together with this amazing view." The second girl said.

Brad was about to offer but Nate, surprisingly to everyone, jumped him ahead.

Smirking slyly at Brad, Nate made his way over to the girls and they walked off together.

"Dude.. are you okay?" Fitz asked mockingly.

Brad shrugged. "It's cool." he said and the rest of the guys all cracked up.

"Admit it, you're lowkey bitter right now." David said through his laughter.

"I'm not. I actually admire his boldness." he answered taking a swig of his beer.

"Brad it's okay to take a L every now and then." Harrison joked.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go and find myself some better company since you're all being such idiots." Brad said getting up.

They gave him a laughing send off as he left.

Fitz's phone rang pulling his attention from the guys.

"Hi, is the brunch over?" He answered.

"Hi. Yes, but it's okay you don't need to come and get me. I'll just leave with Abby."

"Alright. How was it?"

"It was nice. I had a good time." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Great. I'm still out with the guys."

"Okay baby, enjoy."

"Bye Livvie." He says waiting for her to hang up.

Focusing his attention back on his friends it doesn't take him long to get caught up with the conversation.

The boys hung out for another half an hour or so before deciding to depart.

When Fitz got home Liv was outside reclined on the chaise with outstretched legs, reading a book and Pika laying at her feet.

She had a change of clothes - wearing denim shorts and a plaid shirt with it's sleeves rolled up.

"You're probably the only person who spends their Saturday reading a book." Fitz said crossing over to where she was sitting.

She looked up from her book. "Does it bother you?" Liv asked dryly.

"Nope. Not at all. In fact I find it very attractive." He said hovering over her and gently put his finger under her chin - tipping her head upwards.

Their eyes connect and he leans down for a kiss.

"Mmm as much as I hate beer, I love the taste of it on your lips." She said after breaking their kiss.

"I'll add that to the list of fun facts about Olivia Pope for one day when we do an interview together."

"You aren't even funny anymore." She pushed his face away from her.

"Yes I am." He stated confidently.

"You're not funny. I'm literally the only person laughing at your jokes." Liv chuckled.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard to hurt my feelings right now but I _can_ tell you it's not working."

"Ugh." She groaned exasperatedly causing him to laugh and place a kiss on her forehead.

Fitz picked Pikachu up and took his spot. The dog then settled himself contentedly in Fitz's lap.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a novel that I got from your mom. She was telling me about it and I just had to read it for myself. It's so good."

Fitz smiled at her tenderly. "You know, when I was in school she practically forced me to get more interested in reading. She would literally buy me so many books with the hope of me eventually caving in."

Olivia loved it whenever he shared these kind of stories with her.

"Fitz, that wasn't very nice of you. You could've at least pretended to read the books."

He then smiled and continued. "Fresh after her and dad's divorce I escaped between the pages of those books. And I'll admit.. I kinda enjoyed most of it. I read like three really good ones and also stumbled upon an anthology of poems and short stories which is where I found one of my favourite poems."

"Oh really? What is it?" Liv asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not telling you."

She gasped softly. "What? Why not?" Her lips turned into a pout.

"Babe stop with that face." He chuckled.

Liv placed her book down next to her.

"Why can't you tell me?" She demanded like a little child.

"I think I should read it to you on our wedding day.."

"Are you serious right now??"

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"No. And how the hell am I only just finding out that you're into poems!? You're such a softie." Liv chuckled.

The grimace appearing on his face made her laugh even louder.

"I'm not _into_ poems. I was just a little in my feelings at the time okay."

"It's cool, your secret's safe with me." She smirked.

Fitz quickly dropped Pika on the ground and caught her unexpectedly by launching a full out tickle attack on her. Manuevering them so that she was on his lap.

Olivia cackled loudly and squirmed around in his arms.

She couldn't take it anymore so she sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

He felt a stung as she bit him and he yelped.

"What the hell!?" Fitz asked astounded.

"You left me no choice." Liv chuckled at his creased forehead.

"Baby did you really just bite me? What is it woth you and biting?"

"I could kiss it better for you but then you are going to have to spill mister. What's with the secrecy over a poem?"

"There's no secrecy. I've just realised it carries more meaning now seeing as how it basically describes you."

"Okay so let me hear it." Liv said and kissed him before he could say anything.

Fitz chortled when she pulled back with a winning smile. She knew how to get him to talk.

"Okay." He said nodding.

 ** _"She walks in beauty, like the night_**

 ** _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_**

 ** _And all that's best of dark and bright_**

 ** _Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_**

 ** _Thus mellow'd to that tender light_**

 ** _Which heaven to gaudy day denies._**

 ** _One shade the more, one ray the less,_**

 ** _Had half impaired the nameless grace_**

 ** _Which waves in every raven tress,_**

 ** _Or softly lightens o'er her face;_**

 ** _Where thoughts serenely sweet express_**

 ** _How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._**

 ** _And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_**

 ** _So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_**

 ** _The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_**

 ** _But tell of days in goodness spent,_**

 ** _A mind at peace with all below,_**

 ** _A heart whose love is innocent!"_**

"Aww that's beautiful. See, you _are_ a big softie." Liv said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No I'm not. Stop making fun of me."

"I don't think any other guy knows such a romantic poem by heart..." She kept on teasing him.

"Baby c'mon. ." He said with fake annoyance.

Olivia laughed quietly. "I _love_ you." she said pecking his lips.

"Hey so about our wedding, where do we even start?" Fitz prompted.

"Do you think we should hire a wedding planner?"

Fitz shrugged. "I don't mind..."

"Okay. Well I'll get in touch with a few planners then we can decide who we want to use. Then I guess for now we'll just have to settle on a budget, choose our bridal party and put together a guest list."

"Babe it's not necessary for a budget."

"Fitz.."

He gave her a look telling her that he's not changing his mind.

"Ugh okay fine." She said grazing her nails soothingly along his scalp.

His eyes closed in contentment.

"I'm going to design my own dress." Liv stated and he smiled softly, eyes still closed.

"Okay."

"Abby's going to be my maid of honor and I really don't want that big of a wedding.. but I want it to be beautiful, special. Mostly family and friends. An intimate ceremony."

She laughingly added. "The reception can be lit though."

Unlike other girls, Olivia never necessarily dreamed of having a big extravagant wedding. She just wanted to have a day where she exchanged vows with a man that who loved her endlessly and vice versa. A day she would forever cherish and remember.

"You can have any kind of wedding you want. I just want to put that ring on your finger and make it official." Fitz looked at her and grinned.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm really happy you came into my life." Liv spoke earnestly.

Fitz's eyes softened. "Hey.. You mean everything to me. I'll never stop loving you. C'mere." He said pulling her down into his chest. Holding her.

"I can't wait for our wedding day and our future babies and just spending the rest of my life with you." Fitz said with a happy heart.

 **xxx**

"Hey, Abby." Liv said walking into her best friend's apartment.

"Hey sorry about this mess. I've got a big case on my hands and I had a bunch of other stuff to sort out over the weekend. Now I've gotta focus all of my attention on this." Abby was on her living room floor surrounded by papers and folders.

Liv joined her on the plush carpet. "Do you need any help?"

Abby laughed lightly. "You know we make a mean team. I'll always believe that you were a bad ass lawyer in your previous life."

"Or your passion for your job is just so infectious." Liv chuckled.

"Hey my takeout just got here about 5 minutes ago. Are you eating with me or did you already have lunch?"

"No, I didn't eat yet. I was at my store all day."

"Okay. Let's go sit at the table. How's things at the store going?"

"Really great actually." Liv answered as they got up and made their way into the kitchen area.

"You say it like you're surprised. People are crazy in love with your clothes Liv."

"Hey I'm just grateful. Anyway.. I actually came over to ask you something." Liv said.

"I'm listening."

"Sooo I'd like you to be my maid of honor. . "Liv smiled excitedly.

"Liv, of course!! I'd be honoured to take up that role." Abby reached across the table taking Liv's hands in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you Abby. You being there by my side would make my day even more special."

"We've come a long way haven't we? We were each other's number one since childhood and now you've got Fitz and I've got Stephen."

Liv chuckled. "Hey, Fitz knows he's sharing me with you."

"Good." Abby said pointedly then laughed joyfully along with Liv.

The pair had a nice lunch over casual conversation.

Soon they got settled back on the living room floor in between the pile of documents.

"Alright, let's get this over with. You _are_ still helping me out right?" Abby asked in a playplayful tone with skeptic eyes.

"I'm a good friend Abby, of course I will."

"Here, take this stack to peruse. I wrote everything we should be looking for on my notepad."

Abby and Olivia worked for almost 3 hours - until 5pm, before they decided that they've done enough for today.

"Thanks again for your help Liv." Abby hugged her at the door.

"No problem. Bye Abby."

"Bye."

Liv got home 30 minutes later to an excited Pikachu waiting for her at the door after having heard her car pulling up.

The moment she stepped through the threshold Pika barked enthusiastically seeing his mommy.

Fitz must've brought him home because he was staying over at Emma's for two days now.

"Hii baby! Did you miss me!? Huh did you? Ohh come here." She bent down to pick him up and carried him through the house.

"Why do you feel so heavy Pika? What did they feed you over there huh? Did you eat steaks with uncle Victor again?" Liv chuckled to herself.

"Yep. He did. I caught them in the act." Fitz said emerging from the hallway.

"Pika? I told you you've got to stop that." Liv scolded her dog as she sits them down on the sofa.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow morning he'll be running with me. Right buddy?"

Pika lifts his head up and stared at Fitz then quickly jumps off his mommy's lap and trots away leaving them in a fit of giggles.

"Wow. Did he just-- That's it, his visitations to my mother's house needs to be restricted."

Olivia doubled over in laughter. "His little attitude was so cute though."

Fitz sat down next to Liv and instructed her to put her feet up.

Kicking off her heels she scooted into a reclining position and rested her feet in his lap.

Using gentle yet firm strokes, Fitz worked his way around the perimeter of her feet.

"Ohhh yes keep doing that." Liv moaned throwing her head back at the relaxing and satisfying rubdown.

"Babe if you want me to continue this foot massage I'd suggest you stop making _those_ sounds." Fitz said as a warning.

Her adorable laughter filled the room.

"I can't help it. You got the magic touch."

In circular motions, he stroked his thumbs inside the arch of each foot. Moving it up to the ball of the foot and back down to the heel.

"Mmmmhmy god. I swear sex is good but your foot massages is right up there."

"Your feet must've been really sore 'cause I know my sex is way better than a foot rub." Fitz said humouresly.

"I'm telling you, this is so satisfying."

He continued the motions with his bog strong hands on her feet.

A naughty idea popped into Liv's head. She decided to slowly drag her feet over his crotch. Immediately his head snapped in her direction.

"Olivia.."

"What?" She played innocent.

Then she upped it a notch. Putting pressure on his cock and rubbing her feet up and down on him.

Fitz was frozen.

What the hell was she doing to him!?

A footjob? They've done a lot of sexual activities but this was definitely a first.

Fitz was hard within minutes.

"Livvie.." He growled.

She looks straight at him. "Take it out." Liv said demandingly.

Fitz wasted no time. Instead of just taking out his hard cock, he shimmied out of his sweatpants. His erection shot up.

Olivia bit her bottom lip in desire and lust.

At first she toyed with him a little, "tickling" his balls with her toes. She pressed his cock with one foot against his solid abs and curled her toes along the underside of it.

Fitz rubbed his hand along her thigh, on his way to her pussy, but she stopped him.

"No hands. Keep 'em at your sides.. or anywhere else just not here."

He nodded yes in response.

"Good boy." Liv smiled wickedly. "I can do that myself."

She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees.

"Okay so maybe I need a little help taking these off." She grinned and he yanked her jeans off.

Afterwards she put her feet together with her soles facing each other sandwiching his cock and skillfully started to stroke him.

She's never done his before but his heavy breathing and soft whimpers gave her one hell of a confidence boost.

As she moves her feet over his shaft, Liv rubs her fingers furiously over her clit. masturbating him and her at the same time.

His hips rock forward as he watches her penetrating herself with her fingers.

"Fuck Livvie." He moaned in pleasure.

She sat up and tightened her grip on him. Her strokes getting rougher.

Fitz started moving his hips in tandem with her strokes. Fucking the inside of her soles while watching her pleasure herself.

He gripped on either side of the sofa and fucked her soles until his hot cum spluttered all over her feet.

"Ahh fuck! Mmmhm." He groaned as he climaxed.

Olivia was soaking wet. Her clit was trembling for him.

She wanted his cock to fill her up. She needed every inch of him.

Fitz smirked evilly.

He got up and pulled her along with him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard right now." Fitz growled picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Please do." Liv whispered against his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

One thing was for certain - they were about to be covered in each other.


	33. Chapter 33

"Is that everything?" Liv sauntered over to Fitz who's standing bedside as he zips up his suitcase.

"I think so.." He said sounding a bit unsure, taking a moment to think of anything that he might have forgotten.

"Fitz this is why I told you yesterday to finish packing."

He pulled her in towards him.

"But instead I chose to spend the whole day with my gorgeous fiancée and managed to help choose our wedding cake."

"Yeah and I love that you've been so involved with every decision. It makes this whole experience so much more meaningful."

"Hey, like I've told you before, I want our wedding day to be unforgettable. I want you to have the best day ever and I want to play a part in making that happen."

"Thank you." Liv tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

"So what will you be doing while I'm all the way in London for almost three whole months?"

Fitz is leaving today to join up with the cast and crew of his new movie which is being filmed mainly in London.

Amsterdam and Stockholm were the other locations.

"Apart from more wedding planning and my business trip to Milan at the end of the month. . I think I should take some time to go and visit my parents and my grandma."

"Sounds like you're not even going to miss me." He pouted, looking all kinds of adorable.

Liv chuckled and tugged on his protruding bottom lip. "Well I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings."

His mouth fell open. "Wow! Why are you so cold woman!?"

Olivia's head fell forward onto his chest as she giggled. "Hey, remember our first kiss? It kinda feels like deja-vu right now."

A cheeky grin covered his face.

"Of course I remember the day you made a move on me."

"Well you clearly didn't have the balls to do it so I had to take matters into my own hands." She said looking very smug.

His cheeky grin turned into a mischievous smile.

"I like it very much when you take matters into your hands.." He breathed in her ear making her shudder at the sensation.

"Ugh stop doing that!" She said creating space between them by stepping out of his arms.

Her reaction had Fitz laughing light-heartedly.

"Baby.. what am I doing?" He asked, still very amused.

"You know damn well what it is that you're doing. Just finish up here, it's almost time for you to head to the airport." She said lightly, smiling at him.

"Livvie I think you're gonna have a rough time with me gone for so long.. We can do phone sex but that just won't be enough." Fitz joked.

"Fitzgerald would you just shut up. This is all your fault any way. You've spoiled me."

"I can spoil you one last time." He said biting his bottom lip in the sexiest fucking way.

That alone made her clench her legs together.

Shit.

It was enough to make anyone rip off their clothes.

Fitz took one big stride towards her.

"Fitz.." Her voice came out soft, just above a whisper. "We can't, you'll be late."

He ignored her and grabbed her by the hips, pressing their bodies together.

Fitz smiled. "No I won't.." His hands sliding over ass, squeezing it firmly.

"We can be quick." He said kissing her collar bone then moving his lips to her neck as he began sucking on her skin.

Liv couldn't resist anymore. His musculine scent made her dizzy. His lips on her neck made her weak. And the way their bodies are pressed together is making her want him bad.

"Okay." Liv said in a breathy voice.

Fitz swiftly picked her up as her legs wrapped around his middle.

He walked forward until he had her pinned against the wall.

They kissed each other fiercely. Tongues fighting.

Fitz pulled back and kept a steady gaze on her. He took in her beauty. Studying her.

A shy smile appeared on Liv's face.

Her fiancé still made blush.

He then carried her over to the bed. Moving his luggage from the bed with one hand, he gently lowered her down.

The couple wasted no time in getting naked and continued to make sweet love.

45 minutes and a quick shower later:

"Call me when you land okay?" Liv was seeing Fitz off at the door.

His driver had already loaded his luggage in the car.

"I will babe. C'mere." He said and embraced her petite frame in an affectionate bear hug.

They held on for some time.

"Okay. You've got to go before you miss your flight." Liv smiled at him.

"I told Pika to look after you and I gave him permission to sleep in our bed." Fitz said lightly, making her laugh.

"I'm sure he'll take his job very seriously." She joked.

Fitz chuckled. "He better."

The driver honked outside, making Fitz check his watch for the time.

"Alright so I really gotta go now. Bye Livvie. I love you baby."

"I love you too. Bye." She gave him one last hug before he turned to leave.

 **xxx**

Liv met up with her friends for dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant.

"So guys.. I need your opinion on a possible venue for the wedding. California or New York?" Liv asked and continued eating.

"Really?" Erin asked rather surprised.

"Yes. So what do you think? Keep in mind I want an outside ceremony."

"Are you leaning more towards New York or Cali?" Carter quipped.

"I'm not quite sure at the moment."

"Okay. Well New York is freaking gorgeous during autumn..." Carter suggested.

"Yeah but so is Cali though?" Abby voiced.

Liv nodded. "Do you see why I can't choose?"

Quinn spoke up. "Yeah, but Liv where in California or New York do you actually want the wedding? How many different options do you have?"

"It's not that many, it's just all so beautiful.. New York has got some options but the botanical gardens would make for quite a picturesque setting don't you think?"

Alicia was impressed. "Wow, yes that would actually be so beautiful."

"Isn't it a little too public?" Carter asked a bit concerned and Liv shrugged.

"What's your Cali locations?" Abby asked.

"Uhh.. The Beverly Hills Hotel, The Secret Garden at Parrish Ranch in Oak Glen, there's also a place in Palm Springs--"

Abby cut her off. "Did you discuss it with Fitz yet?"

"No. I just did some research this afternoon after he left. Anyway, overall I think The Secret Garden is the one I really like. It has everything. But I might change my mind again... I dunno." Liv sighed.

"Olivia, if that's the venue you like most then go for it. You don't want to wait too long. That'll just cause for unnecessary stress. By the way I almost forgot that Fitz left to work on his movie. Girl will you be able to cope? He'll be away for a while..." Carter laughed.

"Shut up. I'm a grown woman, I'll be just fine." She retorted.

"Whatever you say." Carter said scoffing.

"Carter are you still feeling some type of way because you weren't chosen as a bridesmaid?" Alicia joked, earning laughter from the rest.

After having chosen their maid of honor and best man, Olivia and Fitz decided to include the rest of their friends as bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"No I'm not. I'm the ceremony master at the reception, which is a great honor and a privilege. Oh it's going to be one hell of a party."

"While we're on this topic Liv, we've decided that your glam squad should just be exclusive to you. Quinn offered her salon for the bridesmaids." Erin pointed out.

"That's so nice of you Quinn." Liv said locking eyes with her.

"Yeah Liv of course. It's the least I could do. I didn't even expect to be a part of your bridal party."

Liv smiled warmly at Quinn. "Hey, we're friends and I wanted all of my friends to be part of my special day."

"How far are you with your dress?" Abby asked.

Olivia chuckled. "I'm tweaking the design every day. It's just. . Every morning I wake up with a new idea but I love what I've come up with. My team in New York will start on it next week when I leave for Georgetown."

"You're visiting your parents?"

"Yes. It's been a while since we saw each other. I'm staying there for about two weeks then I fly to New York to check on the progress of my dress, afterwards I'll be flying to Milan for business regarding a potential collaboration. Then after Milan I come back home to pack my bags for a week down south for my grandma's birthday." She rambled on in a single breath.

"Shit that's a lot of travelling. So we won't be seeing you for a while..." Carter said chucking down the last of his wine.

"Ohh Grandma Mae's birthday is on July 4th, so that means you won't be joining us out on the ocean." Abby said.

"You're celebrating July 4th out on the ocean this year?" Liv quirked her eyebrows intriguingly.

"Yeah Erin's dad finally got over our drunken escapades on his yacht three years ago. He's borrowing it to us again." Abby chuckled.

Erin laughed quietly. "Carter invited a bunch of his friends so you know it's gonna be a good time."

"The same friends that got us to dance on tables? Yeah you'll definitely be having a great time." Liv commented.

The group of friends stayed for another half an hour and enjoyed dessert while their lively conversation continued.

When Liv got home she took a shower then afterwards curled up in bed with Pikachu.

As she was going through her unread text messages, her phone rang.

"Hi." She answered immediately.

"Hi. I'm just settling in at my suite."

"So how was your flight?"

"It was fine. How was your day?"

"Good. I had dinner with Abby and the others. Now I'm curled up in bed with my Pika."

Fitz smiled to himself. "Your Pika?"

"Yes, my Pika." Liv giggled.

"Fine. I love you and your Pikachu. I gotta go and unpack. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz. I love you too."

 **xxx**

Exactly a week later Olivia's father picks her up at the airport in Georgetown.

"It's so good to see you baby girl." Oscar said hugging his daughter.

"I've missed you guys." Liv said holding on to her father.

"Come on let's get going. Your mother was busy with lunch when I left."

In the car on their way home the father - daughter duo made small talk.

"Fitz called your mother the other day. They talked for quite a while, she would barely give me a second to say hello." Oscar said as him and Olivia laughed lightly.

"They've become quite chummy haven't they?"

"Yes, he's got all of you under a spell. You, your mother, your grandmother, Gracie.." Oscar chuckled. "He's a great guy though. From day one he just blended right in."

Before they knew it they were pulling up in the driveway of the Pope home.

"Go on, I'll bring your luggage."

They got out of the car.

"Dad c'mon I can help."

"Nonsense. Now go ahead and greet your mother. Let daddy take care of these." He said with humour.

"Daaaad I'm getting married soon you know. I won't be your little girl anymore." Liv said with a smile, treading towards the front door.

"You'll always be my sweet little girl." Oscar yelled after her.

"Livvie!" Maya opened her arms to welcome her daughter with a hug.

"Hi mom!" Liv stepped into her arms, giving her a warm hug.

"Now let me see that ring of yours!" Her mother was filled with enthusiasm.

"Ugh! It's gorgeous Livvie." Maya gushed.

Liv smiled endearingly. "I know. I couldn't stop staring at it for weeks."

"I'm still so happy for you and Fitz."

"Thank you mom."

"Are you hungry? I've prepared lunch."

"Yes, lunch would be great."

"Well come on." Maya said leading her to the kitchen.

Oscar joined them just in time as Maya dished up.

"By the way you're joining us tomorrow. Nicole's mother invited us for her birthday dinner." Maya informed Liv.

"Oh okay. Is it being held at their home?"

"No, at a restaurant. But it's family only. It'll be nice, we hadn't got together since Christmas."

Oscar chuckled. "Hey Livvie, Gracie is still telling everyone she's going to be a flower girl. She's so excited. Her teacher told Ben she's been practicing her flower girl walk in class."

"Oh my gosh! She's just the cutest. I can't wait for her to try on her dress." Liv beamed.

"Hey honey did you tell Livvie about the trip we're planning..?"

Looking up from the food in front of her. "What trip?" Liv asked.

"We want to visit the bahamas. I thought Fitz would've told you since I've mentioned it to him on the phone the other day."

"Well he didn't. So when are going?"

"We're not completely sure. I want to ask Emma and Victor to join us."

"That's lovely, I think you should."

"Yeah it'll be nice, at least I won't be stuck alone with this one's company." Maya gestured to her husband.

"See I find that funny because you thoroughly enjoyed my company last night." Oscar retorted.

"Oh dear God. I'm going upstairs to unpack and take a nap to try wipe my memory of what I just heard. Thank you for lunch." Liv said and quickly hopped off the chair.

Her parents was in a fit of giggles.

"How do you think you and your brother got here Livvie?" Her mother teased.

"The stork!" Liv yelled, heading upstairs as she heard their laughter coming from the kitchen.

Liv kicked off her shoes and threw herself lazily on the bed with phone in hand.

She dialled Fitz via FaceTime and waited on him to answer.

"Hi beautiful." He smiled radiantly at her.

Liv shot up straight. Sitting against the headboard.

"FITZ! WHAT THE HELL!! YOUR HAIR!?" She shrieked.

"Yeah. . I uhh. . I probably should've told you." He answered rather sheepishly.

"It's..all gone??" She said in disbelief. Staring.

"Baby it'll grow back you know." Fitz chuckled quietly.

His lovely curls was cut off for his role. He was now sporting a crew cut hairstyle.

"I know. It's just. .so short. You look different."

"Don't worry, I'll have a full head of hair on our wedding day." He teased.

"Hey I didn't expect you to call. I thought for sure you'd be too busy catching up with your parents." Fitz added.

Liv groaned inwardly. "Well we were catching up until they decided to discuss their bedroom activities in front of me."

"What!?" Fitz burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. I left that table so quick and came up to my room."

"Oh come on babe you're a big girl, you know all about the birds and the bees." He said still chuckling.

"Don't you start.. Ugh can we just talk about something else please? I don't want to even think about that right now and I'm still upset about your hair." She whined adorably.

"So you don't like my look?" Fitz asked smiling at her cute facial expression.

"I need time to get used to it."

Laughing he said. "Okay Livvie."

"How was your day?"

"Great. We shot some really good scenes today."

"So it's just like old times with you and Hayley?"

"You could say that.." He shrugged.

"Hey, dad told me how hyped Gracie is for the wedding, she's been practicing her flower girl walk in class. She can't wait."

"Gracie might just be the most adorable little human being ever." Fitz said smiling.

"I knowww. She's super cute. I'm so glad she's nothing like her idiot father." Liv joked.

"Liv, I can't let you talk about my future brother-in-law like that."

"Do you feel different with that haircut?" Olivia randomly asked causing Fitz to laugh.

"No..?" He quirked a brow.

"...Okay."

"Baby why are you so traumatised? Do I look that different to you?"

Liv let out a breath and shifted slightly to lay down on her side.

"No. Yes. I don't know-- I guess I was just so attached to your curly hair."

"Note to self, never cut off my hair unless it's for a role." Fitz said.

"I miss kissing you." She said with longing in her eyes and voice.

"If it helps, I miss kissing you too. You have no idea."

"Babe it's late over there and you've got another long day ahead of you tomorrow so I'm gonna say goodbye."

"Okay Livvie. Enjoy your time with your family. Bye baby, I love you shit loads."

She laughed happily. "I love you too Buzz."

They ended the FaceTime call and Liv laid comfortably on her bed, staring out the window.

Liv didn't even realise how tired she was but she fell asleep within minutes.

Waking up approximately two and a half hours later, she jumped into the shower and threw on some casual clothes.

When she got downstairs her parents were seated at the dinner table.

"Mmm something smells nice in here." Liv said sitting down.

"Well dig in before the food gets cold." Maya ordered.

 **xxx**

"Ben come on, we won't be long." Olivia begged her brother once more to accompany her to go shopping for a gift for his mother-in-law. She didn't want to show up empty handed tonight.

"Okay fine. But you're taking me to lunch." He negotiated.

"Done. Now let's go."

The siblings said goodbye to their parents and made their way out.

"Hey sis, how's the wedding planning going?" Benjamin asked as they drove.

"Great. It's getting along really great. I can't wait to see how everything comes together."

"So you have a venue now?"

"Yup. I weighed the pro's and cons of all the possible places, along with my wedding planner, and eventually there were two amazing venues in California that we settled on. So after having visited those two venues I've made a final decision."

"Awesome. By the way, you better start treating me right otherwise I'll completely embarrass you in my speech." Ben laughed.

"Knowing you, you'll embarrass me anyway." Liv said smartly.

"Yeah.. You're probably right."

Liv chuckled. "Of course I'm right."

"Word is, Fitz is going to have one hell of a bachelors party."

With furrowed brows, Liv glanced over at her brother. "And where exactly is this word coming from?"

"I can't tell you that." He chuckled.

"Ugh you better tell Brad if he tries any stupid shit with my man I'll kill him."

Benjamin cracked up.

"Heyy relax, you know Fitz would never agree to Brad's stupid shit anyways."

"Looks like you guys are putting a lot of effort into this.."

"Of course. We've got to give that man a night to remember. By the way he left a pic of his new haircut in the group chat and mentioned how you freaked out."

"Group chat?" Liv chuckled.

"Uh yeah.. It's where we discuss his bachelor party."

"Okayy but shouldn't this be a surprise to Fitz? Why is he part of the discussions?"

"Because he gave us one condition. Either he is part of all the planning or we'll be having beers at your home for a bachelors party. I don't think he trusts Brad being in charge."

Liv chuckled quietly. "But you guys are still making your own devious little plans on the side aren't you?"

"Look sis, I've already let you in on enough. I shouldn't even be discussing this with you."

"But I'm buying you lunch Bennyyy." Liv teased him.

"What are the girls planning for you?" He changed the topic.

"I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see."

Benjamin found a parking spot and they hop out of the car.

"You do realise I'm going to actually need your help in choosing a gift right?" Liv said.

"Olivia just because it's my mother-in-law d--"

Liv cut him off. "You're not getting out of this Ben. So just shut up and walk."

"You're rude as hell Olivia." He commented and quickly had to dodge her fist coming for him.

It took them some time, going in and out of different shops, to find the right gift.

"Great. Now can you feed me please, I'm starving."

"Ben stop whining like a child. Don't you like spending time with your little sister hmm?" Liv nudged him as they strolled in the direction of the eateries.

"First of all, I am not whining. Secondly... yeah, you know I always enjoy hanging out with you. The Pinky and The Brain back at it again."

"Hold up, you're still Pinky and I'm still Brain right??"

Benjamin laughed heartily. "Sure."

They share a silly laugh and went on to find them a table at the restaurant.

Liv made a quick run to the bathroom and when she got back to their table her stomach tied into a knot when she saw the person engaging in conversation with her brother.

'Hey Liv look who I just spotted. He's visiting his family." Benjamin said in acknowledgment to the person.

A quiet scowl played over Liv's face.

"Hello Olivia. Long time no see." Luke greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Ben, can we leave please?" Liv asked her brother whilst ignoring Luke.

A bit confused Ben looked at her. "Why? We literally just got here Liv."

"Ben."

The siblings shared a look of understanding and Ben nodded.

"Okay sis. Hey Luke it was good to see you man." He said getting up. Liv was already headed for the door.

Luke had figured by now that Benjamin didn't know anything about the incident in New York.

"Yeah man, same. See you around." The two went their separate ways.

"Olivia! Wait up!" Ben jogged after his sister in the parking lot.

Finally catching up with her as they got into the car.

"So are you going to tell me what just happened back there or. . .?"

Liv pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I just wasn't in the mood to see his face."

"Uhh I thought you two left on good terms... Hey, am I missing something here? You didn't look yourself back there."

"Ben.. just let it go."

"Okayy so there is something that's got you rattled." Benjamin continued fishing for information.

"Look.. Something happened last year. That asshole who was putting on that show in there, pretending to be your friend? Well he tried to force himself onto me at my store in New York."

Ben was immediately enraged. "WHAT THE FUCK LIV!??"

"Ben, calm down." She said touching his shoulder in order to help him relax then proceeded to tell him the whole story.

"Let me go back in there and finish that ass kicking Fitz started on him."

"Ben no stop. C'mon you'll cause an unnecessary scene."

"Aargh! Liv why didn't you put the cops on his ass?"

"Hey I'm okay, besides.. everything happened so fast and to top it all off Fitz and I ended up having a huge fight. I was drained."

"Shit. Does mom and dad know about this?"

Olivia shook her head. "No..."

"Well don't you think you should tell them?"

"Benny. I can look after myself, alright?" She smiled softly.

"I know that Olivia but still.."

"Fitz sorted it out. Luke has never tried anything ever again after that incident. I guess it's just unlucky that we had to run into him here."

"I guess. Fucking asshole."

Benjamin made a mental note to find time to go over to Luke's parents house and confront him.

Hell he used to be such a decent guy, the fuck is wrong with him? Ben thought.

"Come on Pinky, let's go home and hope mom made lunch." Liv said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah let's hope."

Later that night Olivia and her parents made their way over to the restaurant.

"Liv! Hey, how's it going?" Nicole embraced her in a hug upon their arrival.

"Great thanks. It's so nice to be back here. It takes my mind off of things for a while."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah planning a wedding is no joke."

"It's not but it's also a very special experience."

"Yup, that it is."

"I've brought a gift for your mom by the way." Liv said holding up the gift bag.

"Oh Liv, I'm sure she'll appreciate it so much. Come on let's go find her."

The dinner went on nicely. Everyone was in great spirits, the food was fantastic and conversation seemed to flow endlessly.

"Aunt Livvie how come Fizz isn't here?" Gracies asked occupying the empty seat next to Liv where Ben sat all night.

"Because he has to work baby."

"Where does he work?" Gracie inquired.

"He makes movies for people to watch."

"Can he come after?"

Liv smiled sweetly at her Goddaughter. "No, sorry sweetie. He won't be back home for another two months."

Gracie's face fell.

"Hey, how about you show me how you'll be walking down the aisle on my wedding day?"

That got Gracie to cheer up almost instantly. "Okay!"

"Aww you're going to be the prettiest flower girl the world's ever seen." Liv encouraged her niece.

"Mommy said I could wear lipstick!"

With much enthusiasm Liv replied. "Really? That's awesome Gracie."

"I know. I can't wait anymore Aunt Livvie."

"Me neither sweetie. Me neither."

The dinner eventually ended since the restaurant had to close for the evening.

"Olivia your parents is waiting for you in the car, can you girls do this another time?" Ben teased Liv, interrupting her chat with Nicole and her two sisters.

Liv threw him an evil glare before turning back to the ladies.

"Goodnight, Nicole let me know when you guys are all free to go out while I'm still in town."

"Sure. See you Liv."

Walking past her brother she pinched his cheek. " Goodnight asshole."

He just laughed as she walked out.

 **xxx**

The week had quickly gone by. Liv was enjoying and making the most of her time in Georgetown.

Gracie had been sleeping over at her grandparents since Friday just to spend more time with her Aunt Livvie.

"Hellooo anyone home!?" Ben shouted as he entered the Pope household.

He found his parents, sister and daughter in the family room watching a movie.

"Hey son, what are you doing here so late?" Oscar asked.

Standing behind the couch where Olivia and Gracie were sitting he replied. "If it's so late why is my daughter still up?"

"Because it's the weekend?" Liv answered glancing up at him.

"Yeah and tomorrow is Sunday which means she needs to get up for church."

"Why are you even here?"

"Definitely not to see you." Ben said pulling on her hair.

"Aww do you wanna braid my hair while watching movies?"

"You know wha--"

Gracie's head shot up, giving both her father and her aunt an icy glare. "Shhhh i'm watching the movie."

Oscar and Maya chuckled quietly at their granddaughter reprimanding the two adults.

"Sorry Gracie, it's all your dad's fault." Liv smiled cheekily at Ben.

"Daddy go sit down and be quiet." Gracie instructed with a strict attitude.

"Okay princess. I'm sorry that I've interrupted your movie. It won't happen again." He apologised, amusement etched on his face as he moved around the couch, sitting on the armrest at Liv's side.

"Ben sweetie did you come all the way over here to get scolded by your daughter?" Maya joked.

"No mom." He chuckled. "I was out with some friends and Nicole isn't home yet so I thought I'd come here but clearly I'm not wanted."

"Yeah no shi--" Liv stopped herself remembering Gracie is sitting right there.

"Innocent little ears Olivia." Ben said in a low voice.

In that moment Liv received a FaceTime call from Fitz.

"Hi." She answered with a smile reserved only for him.

"Hi. How was your day?" He smiled right back at her.

"It was good. I--"

"Is that Fizz!?" Gracie cut her off.

"Yes it is." Olivia laughingly replied to the little girl.

"Can I say hi please Aunt Livvie." She asked adorably.

"Sure, just don't talk too long okay?"

"Okay!"

Gracie gleefully crawled over into her aunt's lap.

"Hiii Fizz!" She waved frantically into the screen.

"Hey Gracie! How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Super awesome now that I get a chance to talk to you. Hey how big is Olly now?"

"He's the biggest ever Fizz. I think my daddy is afraid of him." She giggled.

Ben jumped into their conversation. "Hey hey watch it missy. I'm not afraid of Olly."

"Was that your daddy?" Fitz asked.

"Uh huh. We're watching a movie. Me and grandma and grandpa and Aunt Livvie and my daddy but he talks a lot then I have to tell him to stop talking."

Fitz broke out in laughter at that last part.

"Are you still working Fizz?"

"Not right now. I'm at my hotel."

"Oh okay. Bye Fizz I'm going to finish my movie now."

"Alright Gracie. Thanks for the talk. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Gracie moved from Liv's lap and Liv got up to talk with Fitz in private.

"So you didn't get to answer me before, how was your day?"

Liv hopped up on to the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Good. Dad and I went to the lake to have a little picnic." She said smiling sweetly.

Fitz chuckled. "You're such a daddy's girl."

"I can't help it." She replied coyly.

"It's cute. You're cute."

They took a minute to just stare and smile at one another.

"I take it you had a long day? I'm pretty sure it's midnight over there.." Liv asked, also noticing that he looked exhausted.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you because you always make me feel better."

"Aww my poor baby." She cooed.

"Are you making fun of me Livvie?"

"Never. Hey there's uhh... there's something that I wanted to tell you.." Liv said biting the inside of her cheek.

"Something good? Or bad?" Fitz asked cautiously.

"The other day Ben and I ran into Luke. He's here visiting his parents."

"Are you okay? I mean.. how did you feel when you saw him?"

"I'm fine. I was just so-- I was angry that he would even act like he didn't do anything wrong."

"Babe, your brother said he took care of him."

"Excuse me what now!?"

"Ben told me what happened and that he went to Luke's parents' home to confront him. He said that he couldn't just let it go."

Liv didn't know how to react to this brand new information.

"Ugh, I told Ben to drop it. Did they get into a fight??"

"No babe, Ben just gave him a very firm warning. Hey c'mon don't be mad at him Livvie he's your brother, of course he wasn't just about to drop it."

"I know.. Wait so you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because.. Ben handled him which assured me that you'll be safe. Otherwise I would've been on the first plane on my way over there to beat up that asshole." Fitz said protectively.

"I love you."

"I love you too Livvie."

"You should probably get to bed, you need to rest."

"Yeah... Tell your parents I said hello and give Gracie a big hug for me."

"And what about me?" Liv pouted.

Fitz bit his bottom lip. "You know what I want to give you."

Olivia groaned in frustration. "Now I really regret not taking Carter's advice and getting myself a vibrator with your absence."

"Olivia Pope. In your parents house?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. I was a horny teenager once you know and since I wasn't gonna sleep with just any of those stupid boys at school, I had my toy to keep me satisfied."

Now it was Fitz's turn to groan. He was visualising her with a vibrator, pleasing herself.

"You okay there buddy?" Liv chuckled.

"No I'm not." He laughed quietly.

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Wow really?"

Giggling she asked. "What?"

"I thought we'd have a little fun."

"Fitzgerald, you want phone sex while I'm sitting on my parents' kitchen counter?"

"Alright fine. Goodnight, I'll just take care of myself." He pouted.

"Bye Buzz." She laughed and ended the call.

 **xxx**

"These two weeks went by way too fast. It was so nice to have you here my baby." Maya hugged Liv in the driveway.

Ben, Nicole and Gracie were in the car waiting on her. They insisted on taking her to the airport.

"It was an amazing two weeks though."

"Come here and give your old man a hug." Oscar said as Liv stepped out of her mother's arms and into his.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Livvie."

She stood back, smiling at them and made her way to the car.

"You two better behave." Liv said over her shoulder.

"Ha! Not a chance. We could barely wait for you to leave so that we could have the house to ourselves." Oscar joked.

"That's not funny dad!! Ben get me out of here, now."

Maya and Oscar dissolved into laughter waving their daughter goodbye as the car pulls out of their driveway.

A couple hours later her plane touched down in New York.

Liv spotted her driver standing next to his car awaiting her.

"Hey Lenny. Good to see you again. How's your wife and kids?" She greeted him politely while he took care of her luggage.

"It's good to see you too Miss Pope. The wife and kids are great. The little one is still obsessed with that doll you got for her."

"Ah of course she is, it's because of the cute little accessories." She chuckled getting settled in the backseat.

"Would you like some music on Miss Pope?" He asked looking at her in the rear view mirror, putting the car into drive.

"Will you finally agree to do the Ja-Rule part on Always On Time?" she answered with a question of her own.

"I'm in a good mood, it's a lovely day, why not?"

Olivia laughed joyfully. "Lenny you're always in a good mood but wait, so you'll sing with me but you still insist on calling me Miss Pope instead of Olivia?"

"Yup." He chuckled.

"Okayy." Liv rolled her eyes.

"May I ask how Mr. Grant is doing?" Lenny asks over the music.

"He's doing great. He is enjoying being on set and doing what he loves."

"I can't wait for his new projects to be released."

They arrived at her hotel suite at 4:00pm on the dot.

"Alright, let me get your stuff up there." He said getting out.

Carrying all her luggage up to her luxury apartment, Lenny bid her a farewell.

"See you tomorrow Miss Pope."

"Bye Lenny. Say hello to your family."

"Will do Miss Pope, have a lovely evening." He said politely and left.

Olivia got settled in by unpacking and taking a long soothing shower.

Dressed in sweatpants and a sports bra, she phoned Lisa and Zoë to make dinner plans for the evening.

They agreed to meet up at 7:00 so Liv decided to take a nap in the meantime.

Three hours later the girls exchanged hugs outside of the restaurant and went ahead to their reserved table.

"So, did you get a glimpse of the dress yet?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm going for fittings and everything tomorrow but you'll have to wait until my wedding day to see it."

"Oh come on, not even a hint?"

"Nope." Liv smiled.

"Ah well okay. How long will you be here?"

"I fly out to Milan tomorrow morning because I have a meeting scheduled over there, which will lead to an exciting new adventure."

"Oh yeah is it for the collaboration? I've read about it on social media." Zoë said.

"Yep. I'll be collaborating with a designer over there as part of a project."

"Will you be stopping by the boutique tomorrow?"

"Yeah. By the way Zo, who's the guy you're posing with on instagram?" Liv asked smirking.

"Yes Zoë, do tell Olivia who your guy friend is!" Lisa chuckled.

"We're just having fun at the moment..." Zoë said blushing.

"Okay but who is he?" Liv pressed.

"Nathan. We met a about a month ago at the club. He's an accountant with a fun side."

"He's good looking though Zoë, you guys make a cute couple."

"Thanks.."

"Wait I thought you said you were just having fun, now you're accepting complements on you guys being a cute couple?" Lisa teased her.

"Okay I'm not talking about this anymore." Zoë covered her face in her hands.

"Wait, will you be bringing him to the wedding?" Liv asked.

"I don't know yet.."

"Alright, well anyway, are you guys ready to order? My stomach is starting to growl."

They enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the evening.

Olivia's alarm woke her up at 6:00am the next day and she didn't waste any time in getting her day started.

All dressed up and raring to go, she opened the door to find her driver, Lenny, on the other side.

"Good morning Miss Pope, I'll take that." He greeted and took her luggage.

"Good morning Lenny. Did you have coffee yet?" Liv asked as they made their way outside to the car.

"No ma'am, the kids were being a bit difficult this morning so I didn't have time for a coffee."

"Well how about we pop into Starbucks before we head over to the workshop?"

"Okay." Lenny said opening the car door for her to get in.

Once he deposited her luggage in the trunk, he got them in the road.

"Lenny you can just wait for me at the workshop since I'm leaving for the airport straight after."

"Will do. Here we are Miss Pope." He said as they pulled up at Starbucks.

Liv quickly hopped out, sliding her sunglasses from her head onto her face, she headed inside.

The paparazzi followed her all the way to the entrance. They were quite friendly. Not trying to bombard her with a bunch of questions at once or make remarks which she didn't like.

Leaving with the two coffees, of which a Hazelnut Mocha Coconutmilk Macchiato for her and also two breakfast sandwiches for them.

"Here you go Lenny." Liv said from the backseat as she hands him his breakfast.

"Thank you Miss Pope."

"No problem."

She finished her coffee and sandwich just in time as they arrived at the workshop.

While Olivia was taking care of her business, Lenny sat on the hood of the car enjoying his breakfast.

"Hi ladies!" Liv greeted her team.

"Well hello there future Mrs. Grant, how are you?" Her assistant designer said smiling widely at her.

Paula, the assistant designer, mostly contributed to creative input through proposing her ideas for colours and moods and also working in several othwr areas of the factory but Liv wanted her to be a part of this process. The making of her wedding dress.

Olivia saw a lot of potential in Paula and wanted to give her a little confidence boost.

"Oh I'm great." Liv beamed. "So how's it going here?"

"We have the muslin mock up of your dress ready. You know the drill boss, get into it so that we can see what alterations need to be made."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

Liv followed her to a secluded section of the factory. Her wedding dress was sacred to her workers.

"Thanks again you guys. Ugh I love you all so much. I'll start with cutting and marking the fabric in a minute."

"Sure thing. We will make sure no one bothers you. After all, this is your most important design."

"Thank you." Liv smiled appreciatively.

Olivia took her time working on her dress.

Walking over to where the rest of her team were, she said her goodbyes.

"So I'll be back here after my trip to New Orleans and we can complete the dress."

"Olivia why did you prefer to do it here instead of LA, wouldn't it have been easier?"

"Probably but there's too many distractions that side. Here I can work in peace and count on you guys to help out when necessary but anyway I should go. I have a plane to catch." Liv said and proceeded to make her way to the door.

"Okay. See you soon."

After her 11am flight departure, Olivia arrived in Milan at approximately 1am.

Her publicist was waiting on her and together they left for the hotel.

"Okay Liv so we'll leave at 8am for the meeting."

"Got it. But for now I just need a little bit of sleep." Liv said heading into her suite.

 **xxx**

The meeting went down well. Everyone involved in the project was more than satisfied with the outcome.

Olivia was never one to invest in a luxurious lifestyle but she was now seriously considering getting herself a private plane. The past few weeks of flying back and forth had been tiring.

She spent most nights going over wedding plans - sending opinions and ideas to Fitz and contacting her wedding planner, so she hadn't yet had a full night of proper sleep.

It was now time for Liv to fly back to Los Angeles, her grandma's birthday gift was at her house and she had to pack some fresh clothes.

After a 12 hour flight Olivia finally touched down in LA.

Abby and Stephen had insisted on picking her up from the airport.

"Hey Liv!" Abby said happy to see her friend after three weeks.

"Abby, Stephen..Hey! Thanks again for coming to pick me up even though it really wasn't necessary."

"Hey if we didn't pick you up, how would you have known that Stephen and I are moving in together." Abby said grinning like crazy.

Liv stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait what!?"

Abby just nodded, the grin still playing over her cheeks, giving her further confirmation.

"Oh my gosh! You guys! Congrats!" Liv said, clearly very happy for the couple.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking: _finally!_ " Stephen joked with Liv.

"Shut up." Abby laughed and pushed him a little.

"Abby did you freak out?"

"Well she didn't exactly make it easy, she already set so many rules in place for when we eventually move in. I've bought a new place. We should be able to move in next week." Stephen said.

"Abby c'mon give the man a break." Liv chuckled.

"Not a chance!" She replied with laughter in her voice.

Stephen eventually dropped the girls off at Liv's home.

"So how was Georgetown?"

They lounged lazily in the living room.

"It was great, except for my run-in with Luke..."

"That asshole was there?!"

"Visiting his parents yes."

"Liv.. how did you handle it?" Abby asked concerned.

"Ben did." Liv simply stated.

In return Abby gave her an intriguing look, so she explained the whole thing.

"Wow Benjamin must've been so mad."

"Yeah he was. But enough of this, help me make dinner. I don't feel like going out. I kinda miss my mom's food."

"By the way, when do you leave? Your Grandma Mae's birthday is in two days."

"Tomorrow night." Liv said opening a bottle of wine.

"Oh okay. Are you still meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow?"

"Yep, are you still coming with?"

"Of course Liv."

Olivia hands Abby a glass of wine and takes a sip of her own.

"Thanks Abby, you're the best maid of honor ever."

The ladies start preparing their dinner in between small talk and emptying the entire bottle of red wine.

"It's been a while since we cooked together hasn't it?" Abby said with a reminiscing smile.

Liv went to open another bottle of their favourite wine and joined Abby at the dinner table.

"It has.. But it certainly looks like we've still got it. This looks and smells heavenly."

"Hey Liv can I ask you something?"

Taking a bite of her food Liv answered "Sure."

"Have you and Fitz ever talked about having kids..?"

Olivia looked at her friends with raised eyebrows. "Well that's a random question.."

"Sorry I--"

"No Abby it's fine. Fitz and I discussed it even before we were engaged. We are on the same level. We both want kids."

"Okay.." Abby said looking her in the eye. "..and now you're wondering why I asked, aren't you?"

Liv chuckled quietly. "Yes, I am."

"I'm not too sure if I would be ready for a baby in the near future. Shit I'm not even sure if I'd ever be ready ."

"Abby it's okay to not want to have kids... But where's this coming from?"

"I really love Stephen and we are going quite strong at the moment. We've talked about our future together, well not the having kids part, but he says I'm the one for him."

"And you're worried because?" Liv asked skeptically.

"Do you think he'll be okay with having to wait until the day that I'm finally ready to have a baby?."

"Abigail. You love each other. I'm sure if you talk about this with him, you guys can figure it out together. You have to discuss it with him soon though Abby. He should know where you stand."

"I know.." Abby sighed.

Liv gave her a soft smile and reached for her hand across the table.

"So you do actually want to have a baby someday? Or would that include some convincing and reassurance?"

"I've never dreamed about being a mother one day, but I am open to the idea so I guess some convincing and reassurance would be needed yes. But also, Liv... what if it takes forever for me to be ready for a baby?"

"Abby I don't think anyone is ever completely ready.."

"Okay then what if I'm never ready? I'm not maternal in _any_ way."

"Abigail stop. You're over thinking this now. You'll make a great mother. You looked after me for most of our lives and look how well I turned out." Liv said seriously joking then added on. "And I believe that Stephen will wait until the day that you're ready Abby and if you perhaps decide that kids really aren'tfor you then ypu guys will get through it. Like you said he loves you very much and you love him."

"You make it sound so simple Liv but thanks."

"Now let's enjoy the rest of our dinner and I'll tell show you the sketches of my wedding dress."

"Woah for real?"

Liv giggled. "Of course. You're my best friend and maid of honor. You get all the exclusives."

The following day, after finishing up with her wedding planner and running more errands with Abby, Liv got ready to head to the airport.

"Seriously Abby I really appreciated your help today." Liv said as they drove.

"You're welcome. How do you remain so calm though? I got so excited going over those things and it's not even my wedding." Abby said and they shared a good laugh.

"I am excited but I'm also just so focused on having everything fall into place."

"Yeah I get it."

Soon enough they arrive at the drop zone.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in two weeks after I get back from finishing my dress in New York."

"Great and then the bridesmaids and groomsmen will be going for our fittings. I love the colour that you chose for the bridal party."

"Yeah, Fitz and I both decided on that colour."

"Does he have his suit already?"

"Tailored to fit him perfectly. His words." Liv said laughingly.

"He got it done over there in London?"

"When you're the spokesmodel for one of the top fashion houses, your wedding suit becomes a priority for them."

"Ah of course, how could I forget. Shit you guys are just so posh aren't you. Get out of here before you miss that plane." Abby laughed.

Liv let out a roaring laugh of her own. "Bye Abby."

 **xxx**

"Livvie, my sweet girl, you're here!" Grandma Mae was elated to see her granddaughter.

"Hi Mama, I've missed you so much." Liv dropped her bags and walked into her grandmother's arms.

"How was your flight?" Grandma Mae asked as they sat down.

"It was fine. I'm just glad I got here a day before your sweet 16." Liv joked.

"Ha! You kids just don't want your dear old grandmother to grow old do you?"

"Nope." Liv smiled brightly. "Hey where is everyone? It's very quiet around here."

"Your cousins went out to buy some last minute things for tomorrow. Carol is busy doing laundry."

"Oh okay."

"Sweetheart aren't you going to show me that ring of yours? I'm sure it looks even better than it does on the pictures you've sent."

Liv held her hand out for her grandmother.

"Oh it's beautiful Livvie. It really complements that glow you have." Grandma Mae said holding her hand in hers.

"I'm glowing?" Liv asked coyly.

"Baby you've been glowing ever since you've brought that man here for the first time. How is he?"

"He's filming in London but he's doing great. We can't wait for the wedding."

"I'm sure you guys miss each other a lot don't you?"

Liv smiled and nodded. "Yes, we do."

Aunt Carol stepped into the living room after having finished the laundry.

"Liv! Hey! It's great to see you after so long."

Olivia got up to give her aunt a hug.

"Hey Aunt Carol. How's things going down here?"

"Oh we're all good. You look great by the way." Carol said.

"Thank you. So is everything sorted out for Mama's birthday celebration tomorrow? If you need anything just say the word."

"Yes I think we've managed to sort everything out."

"Alright, what time's the party starting?"

"Now Livvie you know I'm too old for a party. We're just going to have a beautiful lunch together as a family." Grandma Mae said.

"Oh come on I'm here to have fun. Will there at least be fireworks?"

Grandma Mae laughed. "You're being silly baby girl."

"Hey Liv how long are you staying?" Aunt Carol asked.

"Until Saturday."

"Oh that's nice. So you'll be staying here at the house?"

"Yep."

"Great, well I should go and prepare dinner. Once James gets here he'll be looking for food."

"I'm going to unpack. I'll be right back then I'll help with dinner."

"Okay honey."

A few hours later Liv was getting ready for bed but first she left Fitz a text, saying that she's at her grandma's home and that she misses him.

Liv awoke the next morning feeling very relaxed.

When she checked her phone there was a text from Fitz in which he tells her to have the best time with her family and to wish her grandmother a happy birthday from him.

Liv got showered and dressed then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Livvie. Help yourself to some breakfast." Grandma Mae said nursing a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you Mama, this looks delicious." Liv said.

"Hellooo!" A voice said coming from the foyer.

"In the kitchen!" Grandma Mae yelled back.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen was Liv's cousins.

"Hey! Good morning." She greeted them whilst eating.

"Hey morning."

"What are you guys doing over here so early?"

"Well we know how Grammie cooks when you're here so we decided to join you for breakfast."

"You guys are shameless." Liv chuckled.

 **xxx**

14:30pm. Grandma Mae's birthday celebrations are in full swing.

The family are having a joyful time in the backyard.

There's too much food for everyone.

No alcohol was served because they all respected the woman who their celebrating today.

"Hey Liv are you joining us later on? There's a bunch of Independence Day festivities around town. We're going to check it out." One of her younger cousin's asked.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun."

"Cool."

Liv stepped aside from their ongoing conversation when her phone rang.

"Justine, hey." Liv was wondering why her publicist was calling her.

"Hey Olivia. Something just popped up on my radar and you're going to have to hear this before it gets out of hand."

"What is it??" Liv asked.

"There's some candids going around on social media of the cast and crew members of Fitz's movie. They were out at a cocktail bar. Seems it was someone's birthday."

"Okay and..?"

"The problem is that there's pictures of Hayley Simmons hanging on Fitz, sitting on his lap at on point, the rest of 'em looked to be having a good time as well-- Look I'll forward the pictures to you. In the meantime I'll just take care of this from your end, before it gets blows out of proportion. I'm sure there's nothing to it though."

Olivia really didn't know what to think in that moment of time.

"Uh.." Liv cleared her throat. "Okay Justine. You do what you have to do."

"Okay. Liv you should probably stay off any social sites. You know how quick people are to react to these things...especially with Fitz's past." Justine had to be honest with her.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Bye Justine."

Liv ended the call and made her way inside. Going to her bedroom, she was going to call Fitz right now.

Before she had a chance to dial his, Justine emailed the pictures to her.

Olivia had nothing. She couldn't think of a possible explanation as to why they were pictured together like that.

Sure she fully trusted Fitz. She didn't doubt his commitment and love to her.

But what the fuck!?

This chick was in his lap. Taking a swig of his beer. Laughing spontaneously.

Liv dialled his number before she's about to lose it.

"Hi baby." He answered sounding very happy.

"Are you on set right now?" Liv mentally calculated the time over there. It should be close to 9pm.

"Uhh no. We finished a bit early today. What's wrong Liv?"

"My publicist just informed me about pictures going around the internet of your little party yesterday."

"One of the producers turned 40. We went out for a couple of drinks."

"So how did your co-star end up in your lap?"

Fitz was silent on the other end, recalling the events of yesterday.

"What? No explanation?" Liv said in a fiery tone.

"Livvie, I don't know what it looks like on those pictures but there was nothing going on. Hayley had a few too many drinks, she was drunk and got a bit out of hand. I tried to talk her into going back to the hotel but she wasn't listening. Next thing I know, she's on my lap taking my drink out of my hand. We eventually got a few of the ladies to take her to the hotel. That's it."

"Have you too ever crossed the line Fitz?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Olivia.." He sighed. "That was years ago and it didn't mean anything which is why we were still able to remain friends. There was nothing to it then and there's nothing to it now. C'mon baby, I love _you."_

Fucking hell Fitz they're going to dig up everything about your past with her and blow this whole thing out of proportion ugh!!"

"Livvie I--"

She cut him off. "No. Just-- How sure are you that she never had feelings for you??"

"She's married Livvie..."

"So?"

"Olivia she's into me. We work together. We have a good working relationship and friendship."

"Whatever. _You_ know her but I don't and I certainly don't trust her. I'm sorry but I wouldn't just throw myself all over a guy friend of mine, no matter how good a friendship we have, knowing full well I'm married and he's engaged."

"Look baby I'm sorry okay." Fitz didn't know what to say anymore because Liv was clearly upset right now.

"Okay.. I gotta go. Grandma's party is still going on outside and I'm going to a 4th of July party with my cousins afterwards. I'm probably going to get drunk because of this shitty piece of news but you can bet you won't find me all over guy who's not my fiancé."

"Livvie come on it's not a big deal. She was drunk, but I'll go and have a talk with her right now."

"Yeah you better tell her that was the last damn time. Unless you're on set, filming, she better keep her hands to herself. She's a married woman after all and she's got to learn how to control her damn liquor."

Fitz knew better than to laugh in this current situation so he fought hard to hold back the laughter which threatened to escape his throat.

"Okay. Have fun Livvie. I hope I didn't spoil your day now.."

"Whatever Fitz. Goodbye."

She hung up on him.

Liv took a minute to calm down before rejoining her family.

Meanwhile in London Fitz had a honeat conversation with Hayley.

She apologized for her behaviour and also promised to openly apologise to both Olivia and Fitz for the rumours that those pictures stirred up.

Afterwards Fitz packed up his bags and booked the next flight to Louisiana.

They had a few days off anyways due to switching locations.

 **xxx**

He was in front of Grandma Mae's house the next morning at 03:55am.

Standing there he realised that it was stupid of him to not have just booked into a hotel and waited until a reasonable time to show up here but he was adamant on straightening things out with his fiancée.

He sat on top of his suitcase in the driveway and took out his phone to call Olivia.

"Hello?" Her hoarse voice answered.

"Baby I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Fitz?" She asked then pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller I.D

Liv then continued talking. "I got home two hours ago, this better be important I'm freaking tired."

Fitz smiled to himself. She's not going to be very happy with him being here then.

"So um.. I'm sitting outside in your grandma's driveway."

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

Now he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well you were pissed earlier and so I came to talk to you in person."

"So you just flew from London to have a conversation?"

"And to see you, and hold you, and kiss you and--"

"Shut up. My head is still spinning from the evening I had. Ugh Fitz! Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"I didn't think.." He chuckled.

Liv groaned, slightly irritated. "I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Fitz got up and walked towards the front door, waiting for her to open up.

The sound of the door unlocking caught his attention.

The moment that door swung open and he saw her standing there looking insanely adorable in her Victoria's Secret sleepshirt, barefoot and yawning - all Fitz wanted to do was to grab her face and kiss her.

"Hi." He said smiling.

Olivia really wanted to give him a hard time but actually seeing him in over a month, she couldn't. So she took a step forward and hugged him tightly.

He held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"It feels so good to hold you in my arms. I've missed you Livvie."

"I know the feeling. Come on in." Liv said breaking the hug and allowing him inside.

"You should get back to sleep baby." Fitz said entwining their hands.

"I can't just leave you in here alone Fitz."

"Are you inviting me to your bedroom in your grandmother's house?" He gasped animatedly.

"Will you be able to behave yourself?" She retorted.

"Of course. I can't say the same for you though."

"Excuse me?" She asked before releasing another yawn.

"We both know you can't control yourself around me when you're a little tipsy. " He chuckled.

"Kinda like Miss Hayley huh?"

Fitz walked right into that one.

"Liv c'mon. . ."

She rested her head on his chest. Inhaling that familiar smell. A smell that she has missed so much this past month.

"I know, that was low."

"You're still upset, I know and that's why I'm here. I swear I never even gave her the slightest indication that would've led to a misunderstanding Liv but like I said she was drunk and after your phone call I had a talk with her. She apologized."

"I know. I saw her apology on twitter."

"You should seriously get to bed though Livvie. We can talk more later on."

"I guess you can come and lay down next to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.." She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply then whispered against his lips. "..and sex me back to sleep."

His eyes went wide in surprise much to her amusement.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Uhh I don't even know what to say."

Liv kissed him again. "Don't say anything. Just follow me upstairs."

"Babe you know you can get pretty loud when you have a little alcohol flowing through your body."

"Then it'll be even more fun for you to keep me from screaming your name throughout this house while you make me come."

Fitz dick twitched and he let out somewhat of a whimper.

Liv was more than satisfied with the reaction she got out of him.

"Are you coming big boy?"

He nodded with lust in his eyes and allowed her to drag him upstairs.

A month long dry spell was about to come to an explosive end for both of them.


	34. Author's Note

**AN: Okay lol in the previous chapter during Fitz and Liv's phone call where he explains and apologises for the Hayley incident, what he was supposed to say was that** _"She's NOT into me."_ **instead of** **saying** _"She's into me."_

 **Sorry I just saw it** **and it irked me.**

 **Anyway, I'm currently busy with the next chapter. I hope to have it finished by Wednesday.**

 **Side note: I have a new idea for another story, I dunno.. I might start with that one soon.**


	35. Oh Me Oh My

Olivia woke up with feeling the aftermath of Fitz's superpowers on her body.

Her body was sore in some places which made her smile knowing exactly how much fun they had in the early hours of the morning.

Liv looked over at the man sleeping peacefully next to her.

Her man.

Her freakishly gorgeous man.

She missed this. Watching him sleep. Watching his chiseled chest rise and fall.

Not wanting to disrupt his peaceful sleep, Liv quietly got up to take a shower.

Heading downstairs after getting dressed, Liv found her grandmother and Aunt Carol in the living room.

"Well good morning. I was wondering when you'd get up. We've already had breakfast." Grandma Mae said with a smile.

"Good morning Mama, Aunt Carol. So you didn't spare me a piece of bacon?"

"Morning Livvie, of course. Did you really think your grandmother would let you skip breakfast? There's still plenty left in the kitchen. By the way, who's suitcase is that standing in the foyer?" Aunt Carol asked.

"Uhh it's Fitz's. He got here at around 4am this morning."

"Fitz is here??"

"Yes. He's asleep upstairs.. probably exhausted." Liv answered but at the same she tried to think back to this morning. She could've sworn at one point she moaned so loud and Fitz had to quiet her by sticking his tongue down her throat.

Also, they were kinda rough when they got into her room.

Crap.

She wondered if anyone heard them, and if they did.. just how much did they hear?

"Why didn't you tell us he'd be coming?" Aunt Carol asked.

"Because I didn't know. I was so surprised when he called me to say that he's standing outside." Liv smiled.

"Well I'm really happy that he's here. You two obviously missed each other very much." Grandma Mae said sweetly.

"Yeah. But anyway, let me go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay baby. It's a good thing I made more than enough food since we have a guest now."

Liv made her way to the kitchen to enjoy her breakfast and a nice cup of coffee.

She was cleaning her dishes when she heard Fitz's voice from inside.

When she re-entered the living room she caught his eye and they shared a loving smile.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked handing him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning, thanks." He takes the cup from her. "Yes I slept like a baby."

"That's what happens when you see your fiancée after a month apart." Aunt Carol said jokingly.

"Yeah." Fitz chuckled.

"How long will you be here with us?" Grandma Mae asked.

"The next two days." He says sipping on his coffee.

"Babe would you like some breakfast?" Liv asked, about to get up.

"That would be great but I'd like to take a shower first."

He was still wearing the same clothes since his suitcase was left stranded in the foyer.

"Okay."

 **xxx**

After having his breakfast Fitz went out into the backyard where Liv was swinging in the hammock, headphones on and lost in her own little world.

He crossed over to her and pinched her exposed thigh. She was wearing denim shorts.

Opening her eyes, she saw him standing over her. His hair was still partially wet from the shower.

Liv sat up, legs crossed, to make space for him to sit.

"So.. is now a good time to tell you exactly what happened with Hayley?" He asked sitting down.

Liv looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes, it is."

"Okay. Clint, our producer, invited everyone out to celebrate his 40th. We had the rooftop section of the bar closed down for us. Anyway, so everyone had a great time. Hayley was playing drinking games with the younger cast members and they had people cheering them on. I was chilling at my table with the guys and next thing I know, she plopped down into my lap. She was in a fit of giggles, taking my drink from the table and chugging it down. Then she talked about how she has missed the two of us working together."

"And your reaction was?"

"I just kept on telling her that she's drunk and that she needs to get up - she's embarrassing herself. But, because of the state she was in, she just laughed it off. So I got up along with her and asked two of the ladies she hung out with to get her back to the hotel. That's it. I left her with them and went back to the party."

"Fitz, how long has she been married?"

"I don't know. We lost contact with each other a few years ago Liv."

"Well she must not respect her husband very much..." Liv said rolling her eyes.

"Look I could care less about her marriage, I just want to make sure that we're good baby. I mean I know we had... _amazing_ sex but that doesn't always mean that we're fine."

Liv sighed. "Yeah you're right. I guess it also didn't help that I was still a bit drunk and that we haven't seen or touched each other in a month."

"I told her that what she did was disrespectful towards you, me and our relationship. And that no matter how long we've known each other as friends, that wasn't cool."

"How did she take it when you had a talk with her?"

"I could see that she was embarrassed but she listened. She listened to everything I had to say and--"

"Would you have confronted her if I hadn't phoned you about it? Or if there wasn't any pictures of the incident? Would you have told me about it?"

"Of course I would've cornered her eventually because she was acting a fool in front of the people we work with and you know I tell you everything Livvie. I probably would've just mentioned it during one of our phone calls in order for you to not get upset.."

"You _do_ tell me everything. Sometimes too much." Liv chuckled softly.

"Oh, like the time I told you how Brad got so drunk that he fucked a blow up doll in front of us?"

"Ew don't remind me." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Hey at least you didn't have to see it first hand." Fitz laughed.

Liv's hand found the back of his head and she brought his face closer to hers.

"We're okay Fitz. It's not your fault that you're so irresistible. But these bitches are gonna have to start learning their damn place. You're mine, got it?"

Fitz had an insanely wide grin spread across his cheeks.

He loved this side of her.

"Yes. Got it, all yours." He said inching closer to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Good." Liv breathed into his mouth before their shared an affectionate kiss.

"So how was your grandma's party?"

"It was so nice. She was just so happy."

"Do you have a car here?"

"No.. why?" Liv asked slightly confused.

"I want to go out to get your grandmother a gift." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah? What are you planning on getting?"

"That's where you come in." He charmingly kissed her cheek.

"Okay mister, you're gonna have to do better than that of you want my help." She giggled.

"Oh I can do better." Fitz said with a naughty smirk as he slides his hand up her inner thigh, into her shorts.

Liv jumped and pushed him off while laughing uncontrollably.

"Fitz!"

"What?" He chuckled to her infectious laughter.

"That's not happening. I'm already avoiding my grandma. Why do think I was sitting out here. I know for a fact that woman is the lightest sleeper ever. She hears everything and we didn't exactly succeed in being quiet this morning."

"Shit now you're making me nervous Livvie."

"Maybe we should just get out of here for the day."

"And go where?"

"Somewhere where you can slide your hand up my shorts." Liv said pecking his lips.

"I love you so much. I swear you make me so freakin happy."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile Grandma Mae's other daughter, Karla showed up.

"Aunt Karla hey! When did you get here?" Liv asked making her way back into the house with Fitz trailing behind.

"A while ago, I was going to come out and say hello but the two of you were too busy making out."

"Excuse me but I haven't seen him in a little over month so..."

"Oh it's all good. Lock him up somewhere if you must."

Fitz turn slightly red in his face while the two women shared a good laugh.

"Hello Fitz, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Hey Karla. I'm good thanks, especially now that I get to see this one." He playfully nudged Liv.

"You guys are too sweet." Karla said smiling adoringly at them. "But surely you two don't plan on being couped up in this house all day do you? It's a lovely day outside Livvie, why don't you and Fitz go and have a bit of fun."

"We are actually on our way out. Just have to grab our things." Liv said.

"Oh nice."

After their little chat with Aunt Karla, the couple went upstairs to get ready.

"Babe where exactly are we going?" Fitz asked standing on the other side of the bed strapping on his watch.

"I'm thinking a hotel suite because all I want right now is for you to strip me naked and give me multiple orgasms." Liv said biting lip.

"Shiiit. Yes. Okay." Fitz nodded eagerly.

"Good." Liv chuckled.

Fitz immediately took out his phone to book them a suite at The Ritz-Carlton and also organised an Uber.

"Our ride will be here soon and we have a suite booked. You ready to go?"

"Yes. By the way, I have tickets to the Essence Festival, do you wanna go? It's for tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Livvie can we go look for a gift for your grandmother first before we go to the hotel?" Fitz asked as he follows Liv downstairs.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she's my girl. She looks good after me whenever I'm here."

Liv shot him a look over her shoulder. "Your girl?"

"Yeah and she knows it."

"Oh she does, does she?"

"She sat with me this morning when I had my breakfast."

"Okay mister, listen here. You're not about to steal my grandma from me."

Fitz laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Grandma Mae smiled at them when the reached the living room.

"Mama do you like him more than me?" Liv jokingly.

"He's a lovely boy Livvie."

"Are you serious??"

Fitz looked at her with a victorious grin. "See, I told you."

"Sweet girl one of these days he'll officially become part of this family, then he'll be my sweet boy." Grandma Mae teased her.

"Yes!" Fitz half shouted and went to give Grandma Mae a hug.

"Okay I'm trying to act hurt over here stop being cute." Liv smirked at the two of them.

"Are you guys on your way out?"

"Yes Mama, we won't be back until tomorrow though."

Fitz shot an intriguing glance at his fiancé.

"Well okay, you just be careful out there alright? Fitz take care of my baby."

"Will do ma'am. Don't miss me _too_ much okay?" He chuckled.

"Oh stop it you! Go on, get outta here." She shooed them away.

"Bye Mama, see you tomorrow."

 **xxx**

"Do you think she'll like the gifts?"

They just got to their suite at The Ritz-Carlton Hotel.

"Well it's from you, so obviously she'll love it." Liv said throwing her arms around his neck.

"True but I'd like to start giving my fiancée what she wants now."

"Which is?"

"Multiple orgasms."

Fitz palmed her ass and pulled them closer together. Kissing her neck down to her collarbone eliciting a soft moan from her.

Liv started working on unbuttoning his pants but Fitz had other plans.

He swiftly hoisted her up and tossed her on the plush bed.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he undressed himself as she laid back and watched. Olivia was so hungry for him.

Fitz hovered over her and kissed her body as he started taking off her clothes.

Her soft pink lace panties-and-bra set turned him on.

He skillfully unclasped her bra, then moved downwards to remove the final piece of clothing but not before leaving a love bite on her left hip.

Liv's pupils flared when she felt his hot breath over her core.

Both of them had looks of lust and desire in their eyes.

Fitz latched onto her wet pussy like a hungry animal.

Olivia grabbed fists full of the bed sheets as he devoured her.

Fitz was not about to take it easy on her and that aroused ger even more.

Her hips arched against him as he tasted her.

With his tongue swirling circles around her clit, Liv moaned his name in pleasure.

He flipped them over so that he was now laying on his back and Liv was riding his face - moaning and growling.

Fitz held her hips down as she kept on grinding. He sucked her pussy good.

Her hips bucked and he sensed her orgasm closing in so he quickly flipped them over again and started pumping two finger inside of her.

Liv screamed out and her body shuddered as she squirted violently all over his hand.

He enjoyed it. His erection hardened even more.

Fitz withdrew his fingers from her and stood up.

Liv could see the veins on his penis protruding.

Panting hard she motioned for him to come closer - so he did.

He hovered over her as they shared an intense kiss.

His erection against her bare flesh had her going crazy.

She craved him.

"Make love to me Fitz." She whispered.

He moved down towards her plump breasts. Taking turns on each nipple.

His hot, silky smooth mouth was sending tremors through her body.

Fitz positioned himself over her entrance. Slapping his dick against her throbbing pussy as he watches her reaction.

She was biting on her bottom lip. "Baby please stop with the teasing."

A smirk touches his lips and he entered her with just his tip.

After feeling how moist...wet, her sex was he proceeded to thrust into her.

Every inch filling her up.

"Ahhh." Fitz gasped. "Fuck you feel ao good baby."

Olivia curled her legs around his hips - in a lock, drawing h closer to her. Her nails dug into his back - leaving scratches.

Pain and pleasure. That's what it felt like.

Fitz rolled his hips, grinding as he thrusts deeper and faster into her.

The room was filled with their moans and gasps and whimpers and growls.

Olivia's inner muscles clenched tightly around his cock as she reached her climax. She dug her nails deeper into his flesh.

"Fuck!" Fitz growled in a deep husky voice.

He pounded with more force until he exploded a load of liquid gold, like a rip current, inside of her.

Fitz kept on thrusting and pounding through the shock waves currently shooting through his body after that powerful orgasm.

Olivia held on to him for dear life as he completely satisfied her to no end.

His thrusts slows down, eventually coming to a stop but he didn't withdraw from her just yet.

Her legs slumped his sides. Her breathing still irregular.

Fitz kissed her again. Licking her top lip before taking control.

He kissed her with... Passion. Fire. Meaning. Love. Emotion.

And Liv felt all of that.

He pulls back and simultaneously pulls out of her.

"I love you." He said smiling down at her.

"I love you more."

Fitz climb off of her and laid down next to her, drawing her in to his arms.

He knows just how much she loves cuddling after sex.

"How long until we go again?" Liv spoke into his chest which made him release a genuine laugh.

"I could go right now." He says trying his best to look oh so serious.

"Yeah right." Liv giggled adorably.

"Fine. Then I'll show you!" His voice sounded playful. Light.

Fitz was quick. He rolled her on top of him, arching his hips up and pressing his dick against her sex while massaging her ass with both hands.

Liv's wish was his command, Fitz spent the rest of the day giving her the multiple orgasms she asked for.

The morning after, Fitz woke up before Olivia and just stared at her. Her beauty was extraordinary.

He smiled when she frowned in her sleep. She must've been dreaming but shit, she looked adorable.

Using his thumb, he smoothed out the crease between her eyebrows.

Then he leaned in to lay a feather light kiss on her lips.

Liv stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi."

Seeing his crooked smile first thing in the morning was always the best way to start her day.

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Good morning. Why are you so happy?" She asked closing her eyes and snuggling contentedly into him.

"I had an amazing day yesterday that's why."

"You kept me up all night."

"Uhh excuse me but you were the one waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Well something kept poking into my ass, I couldn't help it."

"Hey I ain't complaining at all."

"Of course you don't." She said lifting her head from his chest to look at him, smiling.

"I'm hungry."

"Well if you're ready to get up, I'll take you out to breakfast." Fitz said kissing her forehead.

"Okay give me a few more minutes."

She goes back to resting her head on his chest.

 **xxx**

"Oh wow! Thank you so much dear."

Fitz smiled watching Grandma Mae open her gift and thanking him.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes of course. Get over here and give me hug."

Fitz quickly jumped on his feet to follow out her request.

He sat down next to her and gave her a loving hug.

"I'm glad that you like it."

Aunt Carol and Liv entered the living room smiling sweetly at the sight.

"He really took your place Liv." Carol joked.

Chuckling Liv replied. "Yeah I've accepted it. I'm not her favourite anymore."

"Nonsense. You'll always be my sweet girl." Grandma Mae said lightly.

"It sure doesn't look that way right now Mama."

They all share a good laugh when footsteps and voices grabbed their attention.

"Hey what's going on here? Sounds like you're having fun." James voice boomed.

He stepped into the living room with his kids, Ashton and Layla, on his heels.

"Heyy!" Liv went to give each of them a hug.

Fitz also got up to greet them.

"Hey Ma, you still opening gifts?" James said motioning to the two gift bags at her feet.

"It's a late gift from Fitz."

Turning to Fitz, James said. "Dude, come on. Look at that smile on her face. You're really making it difficult for us by charming her like this. Now we've gotta step up."

"Oh he's her sweet boy now Jamie. It's over." Carol laughed.

"Not cool man.. not cool."

Fitz laughed and shrugged. "Sorry James."

"Don't apologize to him Fitz." Grandma Mae said.

James looked at his mother. "Wow! Really Ma!?"

"Hey come on, Liv and I prepared lunch. We're eating outside. James help me set the table." Aunt Carol turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"What, why me?"

"Because the only reason you're here is to eat. Now come on."

Ashton laughed hilariously. "Aunt Carol ain't lying though dad."

His father glared at him. "Oh you think you're being funny huh?"

20 Minutes later they all sat around the table in the backyard enjoying lunch while having casual conversation.

Liv rested her chin on Fitz's shoulder. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"My flight is at 3 so..."

"Okay." She laid a sweet kiss on his jaw.

"I think I'm going to give those Essence Music Fest tickets to Ash and Layla, then we can have a quiet night in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't want you to be exhausted tomorrow when you have to leave and I just want you in my arms. There's another month of separation ahead of us you know."

Fitz rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Then you'll have me in your arms until I leave tomorrow."

"Love you." Liv smiled radiantly at him.

"Hey Fitz, can I come to your bachelor party?" Ashton asked across the table breaking their moment.

"Sure."

"Hey he's under age." James quipped.

"Dad, I'm 20. I'm sure I can act 21 for one night." He smirked.

Fitz reached his hand across the table for Ashton to complete the fist bump.

"Fitz! Don't encourage him." Liv scolded.

"Oh come on Dad, Ben will probably be there. Fitz and him will keep me in check. I've never been to a bachelor party before."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" James asked.

"I'll book a flight for him and get him that side at the airport." Fitz said.

James looked from Fitz to his son.

"And why should I let you go Ash?"

"Because I do good in college and haven't gotten a girl pregnant yet?"

Fitz and Liv snorted at his reasoning.

"Oh my god Ash." His sister, Layla, groaned inwardly.

"What?"

"Haven't gotten a girl pregnant _yet?_ "

"That doesn't mean it's going to happen." He looks at his father.

"It's not going to happen Dad. I know better than to disappoint you."

"Okay smartass, and what will you do if I say you can't go to Fitz's bachelor party?"

Layla chuckled. "Oh you know he's going to run to Mommy. She never says no to him."

"He's a momma's boy like you Jamie. Just let him go, he'll be in good hands." Grandma Mae said to her son.

"Alright fine! But you better behave yourself."

Ashton was overjoyed. "Yes! Thanks Dad, you got it. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"You know I'll snitch on you if you're not right?" Liv teased him.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"By the way I've got tickets to the Essence Festival for tonight, would you two like to have it?" She asked Ashton and Layla.

They were _so_ excited.

"Yes, that would be amazing!" Layla said with a big smile.

"Great, then it's yours. Just remind me to give it to you when you guys leave."

"Cool."

"Why are you two spoiling my kids like this?" James eyed Liv and Fitz.

"Please excuse my Dad, we actually like being spoiled." Ashton joked.

"Well in that case you can do the dishes when we're done here. How's that for being spoiled?"

Both Ashton and Layla looked at their dad with a scowl.

 **xxx**

At 11:30pm the night air was still a bit humid.

Olivia and Fitz were laying on a blanket on the grass in the backyard, staring up at the open sky.

It was a starry night.

Fitz took her left hand in his and kissed her ring finger.

"I can't wait to marry you."

Liv turned over, laying on her stomach - feet in the air.

"Me neither." She says pecking his lips.

"What does your dress look like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Baby you know what my suit looks like, c'mon. Just a hint."

"I only know what your suit looks like because you decided to show me."

"Yeah only 'cause you kept wanting to know how the tie and pocket square matched with my suit."

"That was important, I _had_ to know."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her hand once more.

"Do you think Pika will still remember me when I get home?"

"Fitz don't be silly, of course he'll remember his daddy." She said sealing it with a kiss.

Liv lingered on his lips before pulling back.

Fitz locked eyes with her. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Like literally the most beautiful woman ever."

Her hair was loosely hanging over her shoulder and the moonlight hit her face.

She was a sight to behold and Fitz would forever be grateful for having her in his life.

"I appreciate the complements but we're not having sex under my grandma's roof again buddy."

"That was fun though. At least now you get to scratch that one off your bucket list."

"Having sex in my grandmother's home was never on my bucket list." Liv giggled.

"I wouldn't know..."

"Stop it." She laughed and playfully slapped his face.

"You tired yet? It's getting pretty late."

"Will you give me a piggyback ride inside?"

"Uh...no. I think we've established long ago that I am done giving you piggyback rides."

"Ugh. So I bit your ear once, what's the big deal?"

"It wasn't just once. Come on get up."

"Babyyy I don't feel like walking." She whined with a pouty face.

"Then I guess you will just have to stay out here." Fitz said getting up.

Liv sat up right and looked at him with her best puppy dog face.

"I'm not doing it." Fitz laughed. He was teasing her.

"Fine then I'll stay out here. Goodnight." She said laid back down.

He really wanted to tease her some more but she was too cute. So he caved.

Without saying anything Fitz bent down to lift her up but she resisted.

"Now what?" The laughter was evident in his voice.

"I said I was staying out here."

"No you're not." He picked her up anyway.

Liv chuckled into his neck as he carries her bridal style.

"What's so funny?"

"I always end up having my way."

"One day I'll learn how to say no to you and stick with it."

"Yeah sure."

"You're so cocky."

"I.. I was going to reply with something dirty but I'd rather not." Liv giggled.

 **xxx**

"Okay so I've said goodbye to everyone."

Fitz was meeting Liv in the foyer.

"I'm surprised Mama is letting you go."

"I promised to call her three times a week." He said nonchalantly.

"You two are cute."

She stroked his biceps and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"The car is outside."

"I know." She sighed.

"Baby..."

"I'm not sad." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah but it still suck saying goodbye. I feel the same way. C'mere."

They embrace each other and just stood there for a minute.

Fitz lifted his head and kissed her.

"Bye Livvie."

"Bye babe. Go kick some ass on set.. Oh and tell Hayley to stay away from the alcohol otherwise I'll whoop her ass."

Fitz roared with laughter.

"Okay baby. See you."

"Bye."

 **xxx**

 **5 Days Later - Back in L.A**

No matter how much Liv enjoyed her time in New Orleans, waking up in her own bed felt soo good.

And to top it off, Pika was cuddled up next to her.

Olivia got up to use the bathroom and take a shower.

Getting out of the shower Liv went to open the drawer to retrieve her hairbrush..until she spotted something.

Something very important.

"Ohh shit."

Her heart was racing.

"Shit, shit, shit."

She didn't know what to do right now.

Going back to her bedroom, she phoned Abby.

"Abby are you still at home?"

"Hello to you too. Yes, I'm at home. Why?" Abby sounded cheerful.

"Abby. Can you come over? Please I-- I need to talk to you. Say you'll stop by please."

"Woah slow down. Liv, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Her voice now laced with concern.

"I don't know.. Maybe? I just-" Her voice sounded shaky.

"Hey hey... I'm on my way. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Olivia waited impatiently for Abby to arrive.

"You're here." Liv let out a sigh of relieve.

"Of course I'm here now tell me what's got you so rattled."

Liv walked to the living room and Abby followed.

"This."

She placed the packet in Abby's palm.

"Okayyy... I don't think I follow."

Sitting down on the sofa she looked up at her best friend.

"I think you know what that means Abby.."

"This is a sealed packet of birth control pills. So you haven't taken them?"

"I finished the previous packet like three days Fitz left last month to be exact."

"Okay..."

"Abby. I never started on a new packet because I figured if he's on the other side of the pond for up to three months then it shouldn't be an issue."

"But you two were together last week in New Orleans..." Abby placed the pieces together.

Liv nodded.

"I was in such a bubble with him and with the wedding planning and travelling up and down these last couple of weeks... I didn't even think about that. I know that's not an excuse, I'm a grown woman. I shouldn't be so negligent with my birth control."

"Liv don't beat yourself up. It happens. Besides, your reasoning makes sense. Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't even know.."

"Liv you know you could very well have conceived right? I mean you stopped taking the pill in the beginning of last month. You're supposed to get a period this month.. if you don't then--"

"Then I'm.. pregnant."

"Heyy it wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?"

"No but.. We're just about to get married Abby. What if I'm pregnant. How do you think Fitz is going to react?"

"Come on now, you know that man will jump for joy. He loves you immensely."

Liv sat back and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm the one that's scared shitless of just the thought motherhood so don't you look so scared."

"I'm more worried than anything though."

"You'll be fine Liv. Everything will work out okay in the end."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know _you_. Come on. I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"I don't really have an appetite right now Abby..."

"Hey if you're pregnant you gotta eat!"

Liv glared at her.

"Too soon I get it. No more pregnant jokes." Abby said.

"I think I'm gonna wait it out and see if I miss my period this month."

"Okay, if that's going to ease you down a bit then do it."

"Let's just go grab that breakfast so that I can take my mind off of this."

"Okay. Go get dressed."

Liv got up but stopped walking as she thought of something.

"Shouldn't you get to work?"

"My best friend needs me right now. Work can wait."

Olivia smiled gratefully. "Thank you Abby. You really are the best."

"Oh I know"

"Don't let it go to your head please." Liv said walking away.


	36. Everything Will Be OK

"Olivia Caroline Pope! Did I not tell you to take it easy!?" Abby just about yelled at her.

"Abby.."

"Don't Abby me. You're 4 weeks pregnant, it's early stages. You've got to calm down and allow yourself and your body to adjust to all these new changes. You can't be stressing yourself out or conveniently forget to eat or rest. You just got back from New York finishing up your dress, why couldn't you just take it easy for one day before you started running up and down between boutiques."

"I had to sort out an issue Abby and it was important..."

"Liv. You were in a bad state when I got to the boutique after the phone call. Your health comes before your work."

"I know. I'm sorry. This is all new to me okay." Liv sighed.

"Heyy, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just want you to be a bit more careful."

"Okay." Liv said softly.

"And please don't forget to skip any meals."

Liv chuckled. "I don't forget, I actually have a very healthy appetite now. It's just my morning sickness have started and it's awful, I've only been eating toast and rice these past few days..lots of it."

Abby snorted laughter. "What are you a contestant on Survivor?"

They shared a good laugh.

"By the way it's kinda cute how quick you came to the boutique after my assistant phoned you."

"Cute my ass, I was worried. Do they know you're expecting? And when are you going to tell your baby daddy?"

"They don't and I've told you that I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"When does he wrap up filming?"

"Um I don't know for sure but he said he'll be back in L.A on the 23rd of August."

"So are you going to wait until then?"

"No. I've got a flight scheduled for two weeks from now. My doctor said it's fine if I have my 6 week check up that side, he actually recommended another Doctor he knows there close by. I want Fitz to be present to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Aww that's sweet."

"I gotta give him the news first though."

Abby stared at her with a smile.

"What?" Liv giggled.

"I told you everything would turn out just fine. Look at you, you're happy."

"I am." She touched her belly. "Fitz and I created a life.. I'm happy."

"I know you're just about a month in, but do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

Liv grinned. "I'd be more than happy either way."

"That's going to be one cute ass kid though."

Dr. Kelly came in to the room and interrupted their chat.

"Alright Miss Pope. You're good to go. Everything's fine, just stick to the nutrition and activity guidelines which were provided to you."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"Uhh no I don't think so. You've been very thorough and informative during my last appointment."

"Okay then-"

"Wait sorry. I actually do have a question. The nausea, does it have to be so awful?"

"Well you just got to your 4 week mark, that's about the time the nausea really kicks in. But I've noted that you've mentioned earlier that it's a bit excessive.. Well I _can_ tell you that it's definitely not severe as in Hyperemesis Gravidarum, it's actually pretty normal. You being a first time mother is one of the reasons for such intense nausea but if we're going to look at some other causes. . Now I don't want to overwhelm you but carrying more than one baby is one of them."

"You probably could've kept that last bit to yourself Doc." Liv said. That really threw her off.

"Hey relax. I'm not saying it's the case with you, just that sometimes that is a cause of excessive nausea. Anyway the vitamin supplements should help though."

Liv looked at Abby.

"It's a good thing you ain't up for this."

"This is exactly one of the many reasons for my decision. What kind of plot twist is that. The probability of twins for your first pregnancy? Nah I'm good."

Dr. Kelly chuckled quietly at the two women.

"Don't get too freaked put just yet."

"Well thank you Doctor. I'll fill you in on my check up in London when it happens. Until next time."

"Okay, have a nice day. Bye."

They make it back to Abby's car in the parking lot.

Luckily Olivia didn't get spotted by the paparazzi which would've stirred unnecessary rumours.

"Hey my car is still at the boutique."

"Yeah I'm not letting you drive right now so I'll just ask Carter or someone to get it. Where's your keys?"

Liv handed her car keys over to Abby.

"You are worse than my mother."

"Hey I'm your keeper since Fitz isn't here so hush."

"My keeper??" Liv chuckled.

"Yeah now stop trying to be smart. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Ooh I would love an Acai Bowl!" Liv said enthusiastically.

"I thought you only ate rice and toast..."

"But I want an Acai Bowl now." She pouted slightly.

"I swear if you throw that shit up in front of me we're gonna have trouble."

"My nausea has subsided for now Abby. I just have a slight headache but I bet if you get me food I'll be just fine."

"Okay let's get you your fruit bowl."

"You are one awesome substitute baby daddy."

Abby cackled loudly. "I guess I'm okay with that title."

 **xxx**

The next day Liv decided to stay at home and be chilled.

The wedding stuff had all been taken care of so she had nothing else to worry about.

The smaller details will all be taken care of by the wedding planner with the assistance of the maid-of-honor.

Laying lazily in bed binge watching a tv series, her phone rang.

She paused the series and smiled as she answered the call.

"Hi."

"Hi baby, are you okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Stephen said he had to go fetch your car from the boutique because you were in the hospital? Olivia, please tell me if there's something wrong."

Liv sighed and focused her gaze on the ceiling. Good thing Abby didn't tell Stephen about the pregnancy.

"Livvie what happened??"

"I'm okay Fitz. I just got a bit lightheaded so Abby took me to see a Doctor. My blood pressure was low and my body was tired from doing too many things at once."

"Where are you now?"

"At home. In bed."

"Baby I almost dropped everything here to fly home if Stephen hadn't assured me that Abby took good care of you. Please can you take it easy from now on? Or at least until after the wedding Liv, I don't want you to drain yourself like this. It makes me feel like shit that I'm not there to help and be hands on with everything."

"Hey you help plenty. I promise I'm okay now."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to get me to stop worrying?"

"You'll worry either way.." she laughed then continued. "..which is why I'm visiting you in two weeks."

"That's still too far away."

"Hey mister, take it or leave it."

"Okay fine I'll take it." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good."

"I guess I owe Abby big time."

"Why? She's my best friend, she's supposed to look out for me."

"Yes but I also know it's probably not easy with you being so stubborn."

"Oh she's very strict. Just yesterday I told her she's worse than my own mother." Liv chuckled.

"So I'll be seeing you in two weeks then?"

"Yep and you can tell Hayley I'll be in town so she better watch out." She said jokingly making him roar with laughter.

"I love you!" He stated proudly.

"I love you too."

"Is Pika still at my mom's house?"

"Yeah. I'm spending the day with them tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun."

"Uh huh. Victor's brother is in town so they'll be joining us."

"Oh okay, hey I gotta get back to work."

"Okay babe."

"Please take care of yourself Livvie, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I promise, I will take it easy."

"Alright love. See you soon."

"I can't wait. Bye Buzz."

 **xxx**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Liv didn't give Fitz her itinerary since she wanted to surprise him.

Arriving at his hotel at 9pm, she made her way down the corridor to his suite, she actually couldn't wait to see him.

Knocking on the door she waited for him to open.

Fitz opened the door and an instant smile covered his face.

"Hi you." Liv said grinning at him.

"Hi. Come on in." He took her bags from her as she stepped inside the room.

"I could've fetched you at the airport Liv."

"You were on set Fitz." Liv said watching him heading to the bedroom to put down her luggage.

Coming back her held her in his arms.

"It's good to see you."

"Do I have to ask for a kiss or...?"

Fitz chuckled and cupped her face in both hands, bringing her in for a kiss.

It was a deep, sensual kiss. A kiss saying _I've missed you._

"That's better." Liv said smiling and rubbing his back.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

He walked them to the couch and pulled her down into his lap.

Liv straddled his waist. Her fingers soothingly scratching his scalp.

"Do you have any bananas around here?"

"Bananas!?"

She laughed at his confused expression.

"Yes bananas."

"You're weird." He said feeling extremely content by the way her fingernails are massaging his scalp.

"What's so weird about wanting a banana?"

"Everything.."

"So I take it you don't have any?"

He smirked mischievously. "Oh I have something similar but wayy better."

Olivia leaned in to kiss him again. This time the kiss is more intense.

His hands started to roam her body but she abruptly pulled away.

He looked disappointed.

"Can you make a plan in getting me my bananas or what?."

"Livvie c'monnn.." He wanted to continue that kiss.

"What?"

"There's a bowl of fruit in the kitchen. Will you reward me if I get you your banana?"

"No, you're supposed to take care of your fiancée Fitz. You can't expect a reward for providing her with food." She teased.

In silence he motioned for her to move over in order for him to get up.

A quick trip to the kitchen and he was back with a bowl containing two sliced up bananas and also a glass of water.

He returned to his seat placing the water on the table and the bowl in her lap.

"Aww thank you baby." Liv smiled and stuck the fork into her fruit.

"Mmmhm this is so good."

"Weird. Cute as hell but so weird." Fitz mumbled.

She ignored his statement. "You want some?"

"No thanks."

She finished the bowl in record time, downed the glass of water and got back in his lap.

"Happy?" Fitz asked in amusement.

"Yep. Hey how was your day?"

"Tiring but good."

"What was so tiring?"

"Starting my day at 4 this morning. I got back like 20 minutes before you got here just now."

"My poor baby." She spoke in a little voice.

"Hey can you get a break at 2pm tomorrow?" Liv asked.

"I could probably make that happen why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Like a date?"

"You could say that..."

"Okay." He settled and brought her hand to his lips.

"Do you wanna go to bed? I can see that you're tired."

"But you just got here Livvie. I want to stare at your face a little while longer."

"You can still do that in bed. Come on mister."

Liv got up and dragged him along.

"We're taking a shower first." Liv said as they entered the bedroom.

Suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore.

She saw his face lit up.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Get the shower running. I'll be there in a minute to get acquainted with that banana of yours."

"Oh shit I love you so much." He said dreamily and scurried to the bathroom.

He was so weak for her.

Later after their shower, the two of them were snuggled into each other in bed.

She laid with her head resting on his chest.

Listening to his heartbeat.

A happy smile creeped onto Liv's face. Tomorrow...tomorrow they will hear their baby's heartbeat.

"Fitz?"

"Hm?"

She propped herself up to look him in the eyes when giving him their news but he had his eyes closed.

He looked so calm and relaxed.

Liv went ahead.

"I want to show you something real quick."

His eyes opened and he gazed at her.

"Okay."

She reached back for her phone on the nightstand and went through it until she stopped at what she was looking for.

"So I took this cute picture of Pika the other day. I want to know what you think."

Fitz chuckled. "Did you dress him up in girly outfits again Liv?"

"No, he doesn't enjoy that game anymore." She laughed. "Anyway, here." Liv handed her phone over to him.

On the screen was a picture of Pika with a marker in his mouth, sitting next to a canvas which read: **_I have to share you now. Mommy is having a baby."_**

Time froze or at least that's what it felt like for him. He stared at the picture. Long and hard.

Olivia on the other hand was growing nervous.

Why isn't he reacting?

Is he upset?

Mad at her?

She needed a reaction out of him.

"Fitz..."

It's like he was somewhere else because when he heard her voice and felt the delicate touch of her hand running over his chest, he jolted back to reality.

For the few seconds that he was away, mentally, he was actually picturing them with their baby.

He could clearly see them being a happy family.

He didn't even realise how bad he actually wanted this for them. For him.

He was elated.

This woman took him from a dark place into the light.

He didn't think he deserved such happiness but he did.

That's the reason they found each other.

To bring light and happiness to one another.

"We're having a baby??" He asked. His voice soft, almost afraid that if he says it too loud it won't be real anymore.

Liv nodded. A tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so happy Livvie. Wow! I'm going to be a dad. An actual dad!"

He rested his hand on her belly grinning widely.

"I'm 6 weeks and 2 days along." She informed him.

Fitz sat up, reclining against the headboard and Liv joined him.

"We're going to have a baby!? For real!?" He asked again in disbelief.

"Yes. We're going to have a baby." Liv confirmed once more.

"When did you find out?"

Liv told him the whole story from start to finish.

"I can only imagine how stressed you were when you suspected it."

"Yeah but now I couldn't be happier. Are you sure you're not mad?" Liv asked.

"Babe why would I be mad? I'm literally so freaking happy right now, I can't even put it into words. Wait, do you think it happened during our time at your grandma's home or at the hotel we sneaked off to?"

Liv cracked up.

"Let's not even.."

"So we made a baby in your grandmother's home, what's the big deal?"

"No. We are not talking about this. Do you have any idea how much our friends will tease us if they knew that little piece of information?"

"Yeah they're terrible."

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow for a scan."

"...That's our date isn't it?" He asked placing two and two together.

"Yes." She smiled.

Fitz pulled her on top of him, in his lap.

"I honestly don't know how to express my happiness right now. I want to kiss you and hug you and tell you much I love you but I feel like that's not enough."

Liv grabbed his face to stop his rambling.

"Fitz.. It's more than enough. The fact that you're okay with this, us, starting a family even though it wasn't planned... That makes it enough."

"Of course I'm okay with it Livvie. You're the love of my life and besides, I played a big part in making our little bean."

Liv looked at him with the cheesiest of grins. "Little bean?"

"Yep. Hey so Abby is the only one who knows?"

"Yes. I'm thinking we should wait until after my first trimester to tell everyone else."

"I'm on board with whatever you decide. A baby though Livvie!? I still cannot believe...Wow."

"Our little bean." She whispered then kissed him softly.

 **xxx**

Liv woke up at 6am and had to bolt for the bathroom. Morning sickness.

Fitz had just stepped out of the shower when she came hovering over the toilet.

Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, he crouched down next to her holding her hair to the side.

"Fitz you don't ha-" Another wave of nausea hit her and she had to aim for the toilet again.

He helped her up after the nausea subsided and looked on as she brushed her teeth and rinsed.

"You okay?"

"I'm used to it by now. Are _you_ okay?" She asked with humour.

Fitz chuckled and shrugged.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it eventually." Liv patted his shoulder and walked past him, back to the bedroom.

Fitz followed her. "Would you like some water or anything?"

Liv got back under the covers. "Ginger tea with honey and lemon, pretzels and bananas."

"Well that's an interesting combination. Okay I'll order from room service."

"Thanks baby. Are you going to set now?"

"Gotta be there at 7:30. Will you be okay here till this afternoon? He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed taking her hand in his.

"Sure. C'mon get up, you have to get ready."

He still had just a towel around his waist.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything. I'll keep my phone on me at all times."

"Look at you, so protective." Liv said teasingly.

Fitz laughed lightly and went to order her breakfast before getting dressed.

"That's gotta be your breakfast." He said after hearing a knock on the door.

"Gimme, gimme, I need my pretzels!" Liv said when he re-entered the room, tray and tea pot in hand.

"Woah calm down." He joked then set the tray down on her lap and the tea set on the bedside table.

She took a big bite from her pretzel and smiled up at him.

"You're so cute. C'mere, give me a kiss. I've got to go."

He bent down and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss.

Pulling back to catch her breath Liv looked at him with heart eyes and said. "I love you, but I'm so hungry right now." Then went back to eating her breakfast.

"I love you too. See later."

"Bye babe."

Olivia didn't do much for the rest of the day.

She took a shower, phoned Abby, watch some reality tv, took a nap then woke up with just enough time left to get ready for their appointment with the doctor.

"Hi, are you all set to go?" Fitz asked stepping through the door and seeing her move around the suite.

"Yes, we can leave." She answered getting her bag.

"Well let's go meet our little bean!"

Excited wasn't even the word to describe their mood.

They were both giddy as hell the entire way over to the hospital.

"Hi we have an appointment with Dr. Wickham.."

"Oh yes. Miss Pope?"

"That's me."

"You can step right through, Dr. Wickham is ready for you."

"Thank you."

Olivia and Fitz went ahead and was greeted by Dr. Diane Wickham.

"Olivia Pope. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. This is my fiancée, Fitzgerald Grant."

The two shook hands and politely greeted each other.

"So, are you two ready hear your baby?"

"Yes!." They answered in unison.

"Well Olivia you can get settled on the table right over there. Dad I see you looking a little out of place.." Dr. Wickham laughed.

"It's okay just stand here next to your fiancé. I'm going to apply the gel to her belly then we'll focus on the monitor to see what's happening in there." She explained as she gets the monitor and everything else set up.

Liv winched just a little at the coldness of the gel.

"Okay let's see."

Dr. Wickham looked at the screen to check on the progress.

She took them through the basics and explained a bit more detailed to Fitz since he wasn't that familiar with this.

Dr. Wickham let out a soft giggle, almost inaudible but Liv saw the smile on her face.

"I'm assuming everything looks good then?" Liv asked.

"Well yeah. Olivia tell me, how has your symptoms been so far?"

Liv explained everything from the awful nausea to her tender breasts and eating habits.

"Okay, well if you both look at the picture on the screen right now you can see that there's two gestational sacs."

"Uhh at my last appointment with Dr. Kelly there was just one. . ."

Olivia knew where this was going, in fact Dr. Kelly did mention that it was a possibility.

"Yes that happens. Some things will just pop up and surprise you as your pregnancy progresses."

"Soo um are you saying what I think you're saying?" Liv asked through nervous laughter.

Dr. Wickham smiled. "Let's just wait and see. I'm going to check the heartbeat now."

"Okay." She said squeezing Fitz's hand.

"Well there's a healthy heartbeat for mommy!" Dr. Wickham announced enthusiastically then added. "Oh! and another one for daddy!"

"Holy Shit." Fitz uttered quite loudly. Obviously overwhelmed by the announcement.

He stared at the screen as he listened to the two strong heartbeats filling the room.

Both Liv and Fitz had teared up at this point.

"Twins?" Liv asked trying not to bawl her eyes out. She was extremely emotional hearing her babies heartbeat for the first time but also... Twins!? Really!?

"Yep. There's baby A and.." Dr. Wickham moved the device. "..there's baby B."

"Wow."

"Would you like to have a copy of the heartbeat and a few pictures of these two?" She asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes please." Fitz spoke up for the first time.

He couldn't believe it. As if thinking yesterday was magical after finding out he's going to be a dad, finding out they're having twins!? No words.

"Okay then. While I prepare that for you, I'll give you guys a moment to soak it all in." She said and left the room.

"Livvie.."

"I know..."

"Two babies..."

"I-- It's--" She started crying and Fitz embraced her.

"This is just, amazing."

He held her until she calmed down and just then the doctor walked back in.

"So uhh Dr. Wickham, as you can see I'm a relatively small person. Is it even possible for me to carry two babies!?"

Though she was asking it in a light tone, Liv was slightly worried.

Dr. Wickham chuckled. She was quite used to these reactions, especially from first time mothers.

"You'll be just fine Olivia." She reassured her with a convincing smile.

Then Liv looked up at Fitz and very dramatically she scolded him. "You just can't help showing off can you? See a normal guy would've settled for one baby but you had to go and put two in there."

Fitz looked in horror at Dr. Wickham who mouthed. _"Don't worry."_

"Sorry." Liv murmured after her rant. "I am really happy, just very overwhelmed."

"I get it baby. You don't need to apologize."

Dr. Wickham handed them their copies of everything.

"Well mommy and daddy, congratulations again. This is an exciting new chapter for both of you. I hope you enjoy every step of it." Shaking Fitz's hand she joked. "Fitzgerald, you better buck up buddy."

Liv then spoke up. "I have to carry two babies doctor, I'm allowed to put him through a bit of hell aren't I?"

"Livvie I don't have control over what's happening in there." Fitz said incredulously.

"Nope. You don't get to defend yourself in this matter. You did this."

Their banter had Dr. Wickham in laughter.

"Bye doctor. Thank you again for fitting me in today."

"Dr. Kelly is a dear friend of mine and when he phoned to ask me to do your scan I couldn't say no. You two are a lovely couple. Have a nice day."

After their appointment, Olivia and Fitz enjoyed each other's company. Still on a high from the ultrasound.

"Don't you have to be back on set?" Liv asked while eating a big bowl of cereal.

"Yes I do actually but we still got time." He said looking at his watch. "I'll be back late tonight Liv."

"Babe I understand, it's your job. Besides, you can't be slacking now you've got two babies on the way." She smirked taking another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Fitz's smile was so bright it stretched entirely across his cheeks.

"I can't wait to see your bump growing."

"With two babies in there? I don't think it'll be any cute."

"It will be the most beautiful thing. Hey so our parents are probably going to lose their minds, especially my mom."

"She's allowed to, she'll be a first time grandma."

"I'm so looking forward to these next couple of months."

"Wings." Liv said as she placed the empty bowl on the coffee table.

"What?"

"I want buffalo wings.. and pineapple slices."

"After you've had cereal?"

Liv tilted her head to the side giving him a look and he knew better than to tease her any further.

"Okay. I'm on it."

"Good boy."

 **xxx**

"I don't want you to go." Fitz said bringing his face to rest in the crook of her neck.

"And I would stay longer if I could, but I can't." She had her hands running up and down his big arms.

"I know.." He kissed her neck then moved to her lips.

Pulling away he looked at her. "Do we have to go over the set of rules again?"

Olivia pecked his lips through laughter.

"I think so because half the things on that list of yours is totally unreasonable."

"No it's not. It's actually quite simple. I don't want you to do too much."

"I can still go about my day as usual though Fitz. I will just not try to be superwoman and take on more than one thing at once."

They had debated all night about this.

"Fine but Abby will keep me updated."

"I can easily bribe Abby with a designer bag or two though." She smirked as she teased him.

"That's not funny Livvie." He pouted.

She giggled adorably. "Sorry sorry, but you've got to relax baby."

"I'll try."

They've been standing by the door for over 10 minutes now. Olivia had to leave soon.

Fitz caressed her stomach before crouching down and lifting her top slightly.

Liv beamed with happiness when he placed two gentle kisses over her stomach.

One for each baby.

"Alright listen up you two. I need you to ease up on Mommy okay? She's going back home and I won't be there for a while so I can't help her when she feels sick. What I'm trying to say is don't make her too nauseous, she doesn't like that part. She looks good after you and she feeds you well, even though the stuff she eats grosses me out sometimes." He added a chuckle at that last bit.

Liv had a lump in her throat the entire time. She couldn't hold back the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"Okay daddy's gotta stop now because your mommy is getting emotional. I love you both so much already." Fitz ended his speech with another two kisses on her exposed stomach.

Standing up to meeting her eyes, he smiled lovingly at her.

Fitz wiped away her tears and hugged her body close to him.

"Daddy loves mommy too. I'll see you soon Livvie. Have a safe trip back home." Fitz whispered against her ear.

She broke the hug to grab his face and kiss him.

"I love you. Bye babe."

 **xxx**

"Fucking hell, no way! Wow..."

Pure disbelief.

Liv had just told Abby that she's expecting twins.

"Yeah, initially it was a shock for both Fitz and I but now we're just looking forward to the next couple of months."

"Oh man I'm gonna be an auntie of two."

"Yep."

"You're going to be a wife and a mother soon, how does _that_ feel?"

"Good, exciting, kinda nervous?"

"Too bad you can't even nurse on a glass of wine with me now."

"Ugh don't remind me." Liv groaned.

"You'll be fine. Why don't you make it fun and get Fitz to give up on alcohol for the duration of your pregnancy?"

The two ladies chuckle at the thought.

"No Abby c'mon.. He's going to need a drink once I start getting moody and bitchy towards him which I actually look forward to."

"Poor Fitz."

"Hey! I'll be carrying his twins in this tiny little body if mine, I'm freaking out at the thought of it."

"Yeah you're right. If it was me I would've threatened Stephen with serious violence. He should know we in this shit together."

Liv was cracking up at her friend.

"Are you cooking dinner for us tonight?" Liv asked.

"No way! Why don't we go out?"

"Abbyyy why won't you cook for me?"

"The fact that you think that sad little face will work on me is hilarious. We're going out or you're cooking but I'm definitely not doing it. Last week I left work early to bring you ice cream and fries. Don't forget that."

"Alright fine. We can go out, but I get to choose the place."

Abby laughed and said. "Fitz has no idea what's waiting on him."

"Shut up."


	37. Feels Like Home

Fitz has been back home for about a week now.

His bachelor party, as well as Liv's bachelorette party, is tonight and their wedding is next weekend. The first Saturday of September. Just days after Olivia's birthday.

As promised, he flew Ashton in to LA during the week for the party tonight.

Olivia's brother, Benjamin, also arrived in LA last night. His wife and Gracie would be arriving next week along with his parents.

For the bachelorette party it took some serious convincing from Abby to get the others to agree to a night in - celebrating at home - instead of at a club or elsewhere.

Liv whole plan was to tell her friends about the pregnancy since she was 12 weeks now and her little bump is starting to show. Guess that's to be expected when carrying twins.

She has also been starting to wear a lot more loose clothing to avoid suspicion in regards to her figure until she announces their pregnancy to their families and friends.

"Wake up!" Liv hit her palm flat on Fitz's chest.

He startled awake at the attack on him.

"What the hell!?" His voice hoarse as he was only half awake and he touched the burning area where she left her palm print. Yes, she hit him _that_ hard.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he saw her looking down at him with a scowl.

"Good morning Fitzgerald." She spat the words out.

Fitz looked over at the clock. 5am!! Why the hell was she mad at him at 5 in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" He asked cautiously not wanting to upset her any further.

"No everything is not okay. First of all I'm getting married next weekend and my damn bump is starting to show which means my dress needs to be altered and quick. You do realise it could turn out to be a disaster and I'd probably have to marry you wearing something ugly from my closet!? And also, I've gotten up 3 times already to pee. I'm hungry as hell but I want an anchovy pizza, donuts with cheese and-- FITZ!!"

She hit him again as he was slowly drifting back to sleep during her rant.

"Yes. I'm listening." He stretched his eyes wide in an attempt to stay awake.

"Go sleep somewhere else. I want the bed to myself."

Dumbfounded he stared at his fiancée.

Her hormones has been in full effect lately.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked again, with an attitude.

Fitz was very much awake now and fighting back the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was being so melodramatic.

"I uhh, I did hear you."

"Then go. I want the bed to myself." She said with finality.

"Okay." He obliged.

Whenever she gets like this, Fitz knows it's better to just do as she says and not question anything.

He got up, got dressed in sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, grabbed his phone and wallet then made his way out.

It took everything in him to not laugh at the way she glared at him as he left the bedroom.

Fitz grabbed his car keys and went out to get her all the things she craved, plus a few other extra stuff just in case.

Arriving back home just a little after six, he marched upstairs and knocked softly before entering their bedroom.

He could hear Liv's soft little snores as he approached her bedside.

Placing the pizza on the nightstand, he lowered down to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

"Livvie..." He shook her gently, hoping she won't wake up ready to kill him.

Breathing a sigh of relieve, Fitz watched as she stirred awake with a soft smile.

 _She's probably smelling the food_ , he thought.

"Hi. You still hungry?"

Liv sat up. "Yes." She answered eyeing the pizza.

Fitz placed the box in her lap. "Here. I went out to get you your anchovy pizza."

"Thank you baby, you're the best." Liv smiled and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

"I love you and I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to kick you out."

Chuckling Fitz gave her another kiss. "I know babe don't worry, it's okay."

"Can I eat now? I'm reeeeally hungry."

"Sure. Here's your donuts and cheese sauce. There's also a few other things in the bag."

"I love you the most!" Liv said adoringly before biting into her pizza.

Fitz gave her a forehead kiss while getting up. "Well just remember that next time you come for my life." He joked and left the room before she decides to throw him with something.

Downstairs he saw Ashton sitting in the living room with Pika in his lap, watching tv.

"Morning, you're up early." Fitz joined him.

"Morning. Yeah I was actually wondering if we could maybe hit up that gym again?"

"Of course."

"How about 7:30?"

"Cool, I'm just not sure the girl you're eyeing will be there again."

"What? What girl?"

"Like you don't know... Dude you were practically drooling."

"Shit, was I that obvious?"

Fitz chuckled. "Kinda."

"Oh man.." Ashton facepalmed.

"Hey don't worry, you'll get another chance today _if_ by any luck she shows up."

"Doesn't she usually do the morning sessions?"

"How the hell would I know? I don't pay any attention to anyone in there. I go to work out."

Benjamin strolled in with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"But anyhow Fitz what's the point? Even if she is there I'll be leaving after the wedding anyway.."

"So? At least you would've been able to spend a bit of time with her. That's better than nothing right?"

"I guess."

"Ash got his eye on a girl?" Ben asked nursing his coffee while listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, he made brief eye contact with her at the gym now he's in love." Fitz joked.

"Ash c'mon man."

"Man leave me alone. I'm not in love."

Fitz got up laughing. "Anyway, I'm gonna shower, then we can head out."

"Can I drive?"

"You've been wanting to drive my car ever since you got here."

"It's a damn beautiful car."

"Don't let him drive Fitz, he's a terrible driver."

"Ben, you and dad put me behind a wheel when I was 13. I ain't no terrible driver. I'm experienced."

Fitz thought about it for a minute.

"Fine."

"Wait what!? Really??"

"Yeah you can drive us to the gym."

"Awesome. Yo thanks Fitz."

"No problem. Hey Ben are you joining us?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here with Pikachu. Right buddy?"

"Ben you're lazy. Oh yea, Fitz? I've been meaning to ask you.. What's up with Liv? She seems kinda grouchy."

"Yeah dude I've noticed. She damn near threw the food at me last night when I asked her if she made any dinner." Ben said.

"It's probably just pre wedding stress." Fitz lied.

He then added. "And Ben you got here at late last night, if you wanted dinner you should've just helped yourself."

Ashton shifted in his seat. "Fitz man I swear I had to hide out in my room all afternoon yesterday when you were out."

Benjamin and Fitz were in stitches laughing.

"It's not funny. I was actually scared."

"Sorry. Hey just don't say anything back to her otherwise you'll be threatened with death."

"Sounds like you've been through it a couple of times." Ashton laughed.

"Yep but I wouldn't have it any other way. She's like my own little tornado."

"Man you're whipped."

"As if you're not in love with a girl you don't even know." Fitz shot back.

"Oh I plan on getting to know her. Anyway, I can't wait for tonight. Iss gon be insaaaane!" He sang in a high pitched voice.

"Boy your father trusts us in keeping an eye over you. Don't be getting ideas." Ben said in a warning tone.

"I know Ben."

"Ash give me 30 minutes then we can leave." Fitz jogged upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom he found Liv sprawled out on the bed, fast asleeppizza box next to her.

She looked beautiful and so peaceful.

Eventually after staring at her for a long ass time, he cleaned up around her where she feasted then went to take a shower.

 **xxx**

Aston and Fitz spent an hour at the gym then grabbed breakfast before going back home.

When they got home Fitz noticed Abby's car in the driveway.

"You can wipe that smile from your face now." He told Ashton as they got out of the car.

"I got her number." Ashton grinned.

"I was there. I know. Now stop acting like a teenage boy."

"I think having you as my wingman helped though."

"I wasn't your wingman. That was all you. Looks like she was just waiting for you to make a move."

"Yeah she kinda likes me huh?"

They were still engaged in conversation as they walked into the living room.

"Hi, you're back." Liv smiled.

Fitz joined her on the sofa and pulled her into his side.

"Hi." He kissed her.

Meanwhile Ashton went to greet Abby and Benjamin.

"Hey Liv, you look happy today." Ashton said jokingly.

"Seriously what did I tell you?" Fitz asked incredulously.

He just laughed and focused his attention on his phone.

"So Fitz, where's the honeymoon? I asked Liv but she doesn't seem to know." Abby asked sitting cross legged.

"Well if she doesn't know what makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Are you guys going back to Greece? I remember just how much Liv fell in love with that place."

"I can't confirm nor deny that."

"Ughh nevermind forget I asked. Anyway what time are you guys leaving for your party because we need the house."

"Don't worry Abby, we'll be out of here before your posse shows up."

"Are you going with one car or separate?"

"Abby what's with all the questions? We have a limo for the night."

Ashton chimed in. "And a private plane."

When he looked up to see everyone's attention fixed on him and a scowling Ben and Fitz, he knew he put his foot in his mouth.

"I mean..that uhh.. that would've been cool but it's not happening." He stuttered.

"Yeah not for you. You're joining us for dinner then a visit to Harrison's club. After that we bring your ass back here. You're not ready to party with the big boys." Ben said.

Ashton's face fell. "Oh c'mon..." He scoffed.

"Stephen didn't mention anything about a private plane. Where exactly are you guys going?" Abby asked intrigued.

Ben glared at her. "Abby seriously??"

Fitz decided to answer anyway since Liv might go off on him.

"Uhh just around Cali...maybe Vegas."

"I swear you better come back in one piece." Liv warned him.

Fitz squeezed her thigh. "Of course."

"And take Ash with you guys. I'm sure he wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night with us girls."

Ashton looked hopeful at Fitz.

"Okay fine."

 **xxx**

With Ashton and Ben already in the limo joined by the rest of the guys, inside the house Fitz and Liv finally emerged from their room.

Liv was dressed in one of his shirts, walking barefoot behind him with her arms around his midsection as he led them down the stairs.

Abby met them at the bottom of the stairs, hand on hip, ready to scold them. "Of course you were up there having sex. So much for taking a nap huh Liv? Fitz just get out of here, Brad has been threatening to kick down that door more than once."

"They can wait." He said pulling Liv in front of him and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Do you want me to throw you out?" Abby gave him a pointed look.

"Okay Abby I'm leaving but you better not let this one get too out of control." He said kissing Liv's forehead.

"I can't promise anything. She's a grown woman Fitz."

"She's also pregnant."

"You'll be out having your fun. So she'll do the same."

"I didn't say she couldn't have a good time."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying don't party too hard, my baby gotta take it easy. I know just how Carter likes to have a good time.

"Don't party too hard? You guys are the ones planning on going to Vegas." Abby fired back.

"Just look after my baby and our babies okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do, of course I'll look out for _my_ bestie and _our_ babies. Ughhh I don't even know why you're still here talking when you should be on your way."

"I said they can wait didn't I? And those are not _your_ babies. I did that." Fitz response was smug. He knew just how to annoy Abigail Whelan.

Liv chuckled in amusement at her two favourite people. Her best friend and fiancé going back and forth.

"Hey enough you two, be nice." She decided to break it up.

Fitz craned his neck down and leaned in to kiss her, somewhat to annoy Abby a little more.

Liv bit his lip earning a soft growl from him.

"Oh my God." Abby sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and walking away from the couple.

"Go, they're waiting on you." Liv said pulling back with laughter.

"Alright. Have fun with your friends."

"I will and stop worrying, I'll take it easy."

"Bye Livvie." Fitz smiled warmly at her and caressed her little bump.

"Bye be safe out there okay..."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too, now seriously, go!"

The moment he got in the limo he received sarcastic cheers from the rest of the guys.

"Finally!! Jeez..."

"Okay Brad I'm here now, let's get going."

"Wow.. Tell Olivia she made her point. That big ass hickey on your neck will definitely warn any woman who dares to approach you."

Fitz grinned brightly. Proud that his woman marked him.

"This is why I didn't want to stay over at your place man. Y'all nasty." Ben complained jokingly.

"Okay enough of this. Let's get this party started!" Brad announced.

 **xxx**

Olivia's bachelorette party was in full swing.

They had good music. The house was made up in fun, colourful decorations inside as well as out on the patio.

Abby organised food, drinks - sparkling juice for Liv, snacks and other entertainment for the night.

Liv chose to wear a loose, knee length dress with a cardigan for the occasion, not wanting draw any immediate attention to her small but ever so present baby bump. Her hair was tied up into double buns

Outside on the patio they were all having an exceptionally fun time being carefree and silly when Liv got up and said she'd like to express her gratitude for their support.

"You guys have all been so great and I know I've been cranky as hell lately-"

"Thank you for at least admitting to that." Carter said making everyone laugh.

"Symptoms of a bridezilla." Erin teased.

"Will you guys shut up and let me finish?" She asked in a light, playful tone.

They held their hands up in front of them as a gesture for her to continue.

"Thank you. So anyway, I actually wanted to share something with you before I was so rudely interrupted but now I'm thinking I should just keep it to myself. What do you think Abby?"

Abby, with a amused grin, answered. "I don't know Liv. It's pretty awesome news."

Her friends grew agitated.

"Okaaay sorry. Now tell us." Carter demanded.

Ashley, Carter, Erin and Quinn had their eyes fixated on Liv.

"I think it's better if I just show you." Liv smiled and pulled the latest ultrasound pictures from behind her back, placing them on the rustic table.

"Is that?"

"Liv..."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Eeeeeeek!"

They all reacted at once.

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed.

Quinn grabbed the picture. "Wait there's.. There's two?" She looked over at Olivia who nodded yes.

"Woah! Congratulations!!" Quinn leaped over to hug Liv.

"This is so amazing. How do you feel??"

"So blessed and happy. So so happy."

"My friend..." Carter was teary eyed.

"Aww get over here." Liv said getting emotional herself.

They held on to one another until the girls joined in on the hug.

"Congrats Liv. You and Fitz are going to be fantastic parents." Ashley whispered in the hug.

"Yeah, wow this is..real. The gang is growing. I can't wait to be the cool aunt." Erin said.

"Umm excuse me? How are you cooler than me?" Abby asked.

Olivia chuckled. "You will all be amazing. I know that for a fact."

Resuming to their seats, Ashley asked Liv. "Wow. So how did Fitz react when you told him?"

"He was ecstatic! Literally, like I was worried and kind of nervous because you know this was unexpected and unplanned, but he was just so happy. He couldn't believe it." Olivia smiled.

"And when you found out you guys are expecting twins? That must've been one hell of a surprise..."

"Yes! Both of us were so shocked, well him more than me but still.."

Suddenly Carter piped up like something sharp was poking him and he gasped.

"Olivia! Your dress?"

Laughing at his concern, Liv reassured him she'll fit just fine into her wedding dress. Small changes were made but everything's good.

"Wait, do you you guys know what you're having?" Quinn asked.

"No no, not yet."

"A boy and girl would be ideal though wouldn't it?"

"I mean they are fraternal so that's possible I guess but honestly I just want two healthy babies."

"With their mommy's looks." Erin quipped.

"And their daddy's curls. Yeah I know how much you love and appreciate the luscious head of hair on your man." Carter laughed.

"I sure do."

"Pika is going to be so depressed when he figures out he's not your baby anymore Liv." Abby said emptying her wine glass.

"Pika will always be my baby." Liv pouted. "I'll have a talk with him, hopefully he won't be mad and decide to move in with Emma." She jokes.

Because one thing is for certain that dog loved spending time with his grandma.

"Hey Liv if you want I can write down a few name suggestions..."

"Thanks Carter but I'm sure Fitz and I won't have an issue with that."

"But the baby shower is definitely in my hands right?" He smirked.

"No! I say we all take part in that." Abby suggested.

Abby and Carter had a powerful stare down.

"Fine." He scoffed.

"Thank you." Abby chuckled.

The rest of the evening consisted of hysterical laughter, going down memory lane and a lot more baby talk.

Even though Liv couldn't drink, she was still having the most fun. Her friends made sure of that.

So much for taking it easy.

She couldn't just sit there and watch them dance. Dancing was her thing!

Olivia was so tired after the evening's celebrations that she didn't even hear Fitz, Ben and Ashton coming home.

Waking up the next morning she felt his arm draped loosely around her middle.

Liv turned on her other side and looked at the handsome man laying next to her.

He was snoring and laying on top of the covers in just his boxers which means he must've had quite the night.

Liv watched him sleep for a good few minutes, stroking her fingers through his hair before skillfully removing his arm from her body in order to get up.

In the process of lifting his arm up though something caught her eye. Something on the inside of his bicep.

Is that.. Is that a tattoo!?

Narrowing her gaze in on the cursive letters, she chuckled quietly.

 _Livvie_.

He got a tattoo of her name.

Before she could examine it any further the pressure on her bladder forced her up. Luckily the nausea wasn't being a bitch this morning.

Liv made it back from the bathroom and headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for all of her guests.

Her friends stayed over.

They were all bundled up on the sofa in the living room. It was the best option since they were too drunk to make it up the stairs.

She went all out with breakfast.

Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, cereal, muesli, coffee - very strong coffee, juice and of course her own pot of ginger tea.

The first sign of life came from the living room.

She heard loud, long and tired yawns.

Liv had already set the kitchen table. In fact, she was already having her breakfast - avocado on toast.

One by one they trooped into the kitchen.

"Good morning!!" Liv was chirpy and loud. Grinning at their scrunched up, winching faces.

All she received in return was a few groans and murmurs.

"Well aren't you all in a splendidly good mood this morning."

"Olivia. Please." Abby sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Oh come on. It's a beautiful day, brighten up. By the way there's medication on the counter if any of you need some."

"Thanks." Quinn said gratefully.

"You're welcome, now all of you sit down and eat. I'll be right back, gonna wake up the guys."

"Wait what time is it?"

"11:30." Liv yelled back as she headed upstairs.

After banging loudly on Ashton and Benjamin's doors and successfully waking them up she went to her last target.

Fitz was sprawled out flat on his stomach. Dead to the world.

Liv got on the bed and caressed his back.

"Fitz..."

Nothing.

So she shook him, not too rough but with enough force.

Fitz didn't wake up but at least there was movement. He shifted and turned on his side, facing her but still very much asleep.

"Baby come on wake up. Hey!" Her voice now louder than before.

After another unsuccessful attempt Olivia decided to try something else.

She lowered her hand and started stroking him through the fabric of his boxers.

Liv could she him reacting to her touch.

Eventually his eyes started fluttering and a deep growl escaped his lips.

"Fitzzz."

"Mhm hmm."

"Wake up." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"There you are." Liv said smiling when his eyes slowly opened.

Gazing at her he asked, rather disappointed. "Why did you stop?" His voice thick with sleep.

"Because you're awake. Good morning."

"Good morning Livvie. Damn... What time is it?"

"It's a reasonable hour for you to still have breakfast. Come on everyone's downstairs."

"But my breakfast is right here." He pouted and guided her head down to his so that their lips could meet.

Before Fitz could deepen the kiss Olivia pulled back.

"Fitz don't be naughty. Get up, before they finish all the food."

"That food won't be fulfilling enough." He wasn't going to give up.

Fitz tugged at the hem of her sleep shirt.

"Stop it." She giggled.

"Too late."

Her eyes followed his downward to his growing erection.

"Do you remember getting a tattoo last night?" Liv said trying to change the subject.

"Vaguely but I'll tell you all about it after you help me regain my memory using your superpowers." He winked flirtatiously at her.

Fitz squeezed her ass and closed the gap between them by pushing his body against hers.

"What do you say?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Liv only had one answer after feeling the warmth of his hardened member pressing on her core.

She pressed her mouth against his adam's apple, her breath slightly tickling him.

"Take off my clothes." Her voice was low and provocative.

Fitz grinned victoriously. "With pleasure."

He rolled her on top of him, guiding his hands up and down her body before sensuously undressing her.

Marvelling her naked body, his dick twitched at her voluptuous breasts.

Oh pregnancy looked good on her.

As Fitz caressed her breasts gently Olivia leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Those are tender so go easy on 'em."

They share a kiss, demanding, fierce and hungry.

Liv's grinding on his erection had Fitz tighten his grip on her well proportioned ass.

Fitz's boxers was soaked from her wetness.

The warmth of her core increasing his hunger for her.

Liv slid down his body to peel off his boxers.

His cock jumped out, almost hitting her in the face and she giggled.

She pressed his very hard cock down on his stomach and slid back up to sit on it. Grinding her wetness over his girth.

Fitz hissed at the sensation.

"Baby.. enough teasing." He growled.

So Olivia gave him what they both wanted...needed.

They groaned in unison as Liv hoisted herself up then slowly lowered down onto his cock.

Fitz held her in place and moved to sit up against the headboard.

He was in control now.

Liv gripped his shoulders as Fitz slowly thrust into her.

Thrusts so slow, it felt tormenting to her.

He wanted to be careful because of her pregnancy but Liv always assured him that it's okay. That she's okay. He won't hurt the babies.

"Fitz, babe... faster." Her breathing ragged.

He picked up the pace.

His entire length filling her up.

Liv wanted to scream but they had other guests in the house so instead she bit into his shoulder, kissed him roughly and moaned and groaned.

"Aahh mmhm" Fitz grunted, feeling her climax approaching.

"Fuck!" Liv winched in pain and pleasure when he squeezed a little too hard on her tender breasts.

Olivia combusted.

She yelped reaching an euphoric orgasm.

Fitz pulled out and sprayed his own load all over her thighs.

They were both shuddering from the orgasmic high.

"Hmm I love you." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"Love. . love you too." She said trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile downstairs there wasn't much of a conversation going on as everyone was still in a bit of a haze.

They've sll finished breakfast and just sat lazily around tge table.

"Hey Ben did Stephen get home okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Looks you had a rough night."

Ben scoffed. "Pssh I could say the same to you."

"We had fun." Abby shrugged.

Ben nodded, eating another piece of bacon. "We've finished our breakfast, where's Liv and Fitz?"

"Guess she's still working on waking him up." Carter snorted.

"Ughhh don't they ever get enough of each other?"

Abby shook her head. "Nope apparently not."

45 minutes later Olivia and Fitz made their appearance downstairs looking rejuvenated.

Her friends had all already left. They needed showers, fresh clothes and a few more hours of sleep.

"Good afternoon." Sarcasm oozing from Ben's voice.

"I don't like your attitude Benjamin." Liv said making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Your friends went home in case you were wondering, oh and Fitz we saved you a plate. You're welcome."

Fitz gave him the middle finger and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey asshole did you guys clean up your dirty dishes?" Liv asked.

"Yes sis, Abby and I cleaned up."

"Okay. By the way... I see my fiancé has a tattoo now?"

Ashton went into a fit of laughter.

"Dude was adamant on getting that tattoo and somehow he talked Ben into getting one as well."

Liv looked intriguingly at her brother.

"I have Nicole and Gracie's names on my rib cage. I swear I wasn't even that drunk."

"Could've been worse, at least it's their names and not something stupid." She laughed.

Fitz joined them, gulping down on a glass of orange juice, after having finished his food.

Liv leaned into his side and gazed up at him. "I told them our news last night. Carter even got emotional." She spoke softly.

Fitz smiled.

Communicating with just their eyes, they decided to tell Ben since Ashton left the room.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yea?"

"You're going to be an uncle." Fitz said and placed a kiss on Liv's temple for further confirmation.

He looked at his sister with a surprised expression. "You're pregnant??"

"Yes.. with twins."

"Ohh shit for real?!"

Fitz chuckled. "I had more or less the same reaction."

After having digested the information, a wide smile spread across Benjamin's face.

"Congrats you guys! Wow. This is awesome."

"Yeah it is."

Ben then groaned. "Ohhh no.."

"What..??"

"Fitz, how are you going to tell Gracie that she's now going to have to share you. You know how she gets, always demanding your time and attention."

"Do you think she'll be upset?" Fitz grimaced.

"Maybe I should tell her, this is way too emotional for you." Liv teased him.

"Yeah Liv's right man."

"Not funny." Fitz said dryly.

 **xxx**

 **One Week Later - The day before the wedding**

Olivia and Fitz decided to arrange a brunch for their family and friends who was in town for the wedding.

Since her birthday was two days ago, she figured they could make it one big celebration, which included a pregnancy announcement.

"Livvie will your grandmother and parents be driving with you? Then Ben and I can take the rest."

"Okay. Your mom phoned, they're already at the restaurant so we should probably hurry up."

"Yeah, babe have you seen my phone?" Fitz asked looking around their bedroom.

"It's in my bag. Now come on let's go."

Fitz gently grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, kiss."

"You're so needy oh my god." Liv said with mock irritation.

"So what?" Fitz pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you babe but wait till you see me tomorrow. You're gonna lose your shit!" Liv said laughing.

He cracked up. Roaring with laughter.

"You out to kill me Livvie I swear."

They headed downstairs in the happiest of moods.

"Mama are you ready to go?"

"Yes sweet girl."

Liv smiled and laced her arm through Grandma Mae's.

"Mom! Dad!" She called over her shoulder.

"Coming baby!" Oscar yelled back.

They sat in the car waiting on Maya for a whole 5 minutes.

"Dad where's mom?" Liv asked as her patience grew thin.

As if Maya heard her, she approached the car.

"Sorry you had to wait."

Liv sighed. "What was keeping you so long?"

"I changed my clothes."

Three pairs of eyes was now on her.

"What?" Maya asked.

Oscar laughed. "It's just brunch darling, the wedding is only tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Seems you're more nervous than Livvie and it's her wedding."

"Be quiet Oscar."

Grandma Mae and Liv chuckled at the commotion in the backseat as Liv drove them off to the restaurant.

 **xxx**

Fitz stood up from his seat to get everyone's attention.

Clinking his glass, the chatter around the room lowered down.

"Hey everyone. If you could just give me a moment to say something.."

He was extremely happy to be here, in this space with Liv and all the people dear to their hearts.

"This isn't a speech just so you know, l'll save that for tomorrow." Fitz said as laughter floated through the room.

"Umm so anyway, I just wanted to take a minute and ask of you all to join me in singing for my beautiful fiancée. As you know Olivia celebrated her birthday two days ago so can we do the most bad ass rendition of Happy Birthday for this extraordinary woman?"

He looked down to see her blushing as everyone cheered loudly.

They all sang together and it made Liv so emotional. This was special.

Fitz makes everything special.

Crouching down in front of her, Fitz wiped her tears away.

"I love you. We all love you." He said then gave her the softest kiss to her lips.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her.

"You are amazing."

Fitz chuckled. "I try."

After getting serenaded by family and friends, Olivia thanked them and everyone went back to enjoying each other's company.

Liv and Fitz made their over to where her grandmother and parents shared a table with Fitz's mom Emma, her boyfriend Victor and Liv's aunts Carol and Karla.

"Hey, is everything still good over here?" Fitz asked with his usual charm.

"Everything's great. You two look excited for your big day tomorrow." Aunt Carol said.

Chuckling lightly Liv pointed at Fitz. "Is it the glow on him that gave it away?"

"You're both glowing Livia."

"We actually came to give you guys something."

Liv handed an envelope to her mother and another one to Emma, earning skeptical looks from everyone.

"What's in here?" Maya had a curious frown on her face.

"Open it."

Both mothers went on and opened their envelopes.

The others all trying to sneak a peek of what's inside.

Fitz draped his arm around Liv's shoulder, kissing her head, waiting to see their parents' reaction.

Well...

Imagine a current shooting through your veins.

That's how Maya, Emma, Grandma Mae and Oscar felt when they laid their eyes upon the sonogram pictures.

A feeling of thrilling happines consumed them.

They looked bright-eyed up at Liv and Fitz who seemed to be in seventh heaven.

Emma was ready to bounce of the walls.

Oscar was buzzing.

Maya latched onto Grandma Mae's hand, overcome with emotion.

"What's going on? What was in the envelope?" Carol asked. She was puzzled.

Joyous squeals.

That's all they got from Emma.

Carol and Karla now looked towards Liv and Fitz for answers.

Fitz snaked his arm around Liv's middle and settled his hand on her belly. Grinning when he felt her small bump.

"We're pregnant."

 _Now_ they understood.

"Ohhh my word!! Congrats you guys!! Wow."

The two women got out of their seats to embrace the happy couple with congratulatory hugs.

"Thank you."

After having a moment with Aunt Carol and Karla, they turn their attention back to the four people who have yet to say anything.

They were still gushing amongst themselves over the sonograms.

"Okay I've totally expected at least one of you to have said something already." Liv chuckled.

Fitz chimed in. "Yeah mom, what no congratulations?"

"I'm too excited!!" She answered fanning herself.

"Hence the squealing." He laughed.

Grandma Mae reached a hand out for her granddaughter. "Baby come here."

"Congratulations Livvie. I am so happy for you sweet baby. This is such a blessing."

"Thank you Mama. I'm just so..excited." She said as her voice cracked.

"Baby girl you deserve this, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Grandma Mae gestured for Fitz to join them.

"Fitzgerald, thank you for bringing such light into my baby's world."

She held on to both their hands.

"She's means everything to me Grandma Mae." He had a sparkle in his eyes when he said those words.

"You two are getting married tomorrow, marriage is different, it can get challenging and difficult at times but I want you to promise me one thing..."

"Anything." Liv squeezed her hand.

"Don't give up on each other no matter what. I know, and you know, that the two of you are better _with_ each other. From day one I could see that you breath in sync. You share this extraordinary love that captivates. Keep that. Hold on to that because a love like that is rare and you two were the lucky ones the have found that love. Promise me you'll never let go."

Olivia was in tears. "I promise."

Fitz kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "I promise too. She's never getting rid of me. No way."

Grandma Mae chuckled. "Thank you."

"Can we congratulate you now?" Maya asked.

"I cannot believe you guys. Those kids aren't even born yet and you're already giving them all your attention."

"Olivia can you blame us?" Her mother laughed.

They all got up and exchanged loving, warm hugs with the parents-to-be.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Emma said cupping her son's face in her hands.

With a mischievous grin, Fitz asked. "What? You didn't think I had it in me to _shoot for goal_?"

"Oh my god you are terrible. I really hope those kids are nothing like you."

"Mom that's harsh."

"It's what you deserve for your corny ass jokes."

"Language! That's no way for a grandmother to speak."

"I-- you know what? You're an idiot." Emma rolled her eyes and went to freak out along with Liv and Maya instead.

Afterwards their guests received the happy news and everyone wanted to congratulate the couple.

"Hey Gracie." Fitz sat down next to the 5-year-old.

The little girl continued to look down at her hands in her lap.

Fitz looked up at Nicole and she mouthed. " _She knows about the babies."_

"Gracie would you like to go with me and get a slice of cake?"

She nodded but still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Should I carry you?"

Another nod.

Nicole found the exchange very amusing.

Especially Fitz's face, he looked kind of..hurt.

"Baby girl are not going to speak to Fizz at all?" Nicole asked.

Lifting her head slightly in her mother's direction. "I want to..." She said softly.

But obviously Fitz heard and he smiled. There's hope.

"Okay then you should. Fizz is one of your best friends and best friends shouldn't be mad at each other."

"I'll try..."

"Okay Gracie. You're a big girl, you should tell Fizz what's bothering you then the two of you can sort it out, alright?"

Gracie nodded.

"C'mere give mommy a hug then you can go with Fizz."

Nicole leaned forward and embraced her daughter in her arms.

"Now off you go."

Gracie turned towards Fitz and just looked at him, her words failing her.

He hoisted her high up in his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Liv saw them going out on the rooftop and went to Nicole to find out why they both looked so down.

"I told her that you guys going to have twin babies. Now she's worried that Fitz won't be her friend anymore."

"Awww..." Hand over heart, Liv cooed.

"I know. She wouldn't even talk to him just now and he looked like he was about to cry."

"He's so soft for her." Liv chuckled.

"They'll be fine. He'll have her back here rolling with laughter."

"You're right."

On the rooftop Fitz and Gracie sat across from on another while sharing a big slice of chocolate cake.

"Mommy said that you gave Aunt Livvie two babies and they will be here in a few months." Gracie said poking at the cake with her fork.

"That's right. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm not mad." She shrugged. She was slowly becoming her normal self with him.

No more silence and avoiding eye contact.

"Then tell me why you were so quiet before.."

"Can you still be my friend even though you'll be their daddy?"

"Heyy of course I'll be your friend. You're still my best girl Gracie." He tickled her side and she laughed while trying to move away from him.

She jumped and stood on her chair.

"Fizz don't be silly Aunt Livvie is your best girl!" Gracie said giggling.

"So? I can have two best girls." He was relieved to see her in a happy mood.

"I guess." She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Are you excited for the wedding tomorrow?" Fitz asked as she fed him cake.

"Yesss!! I'm gonna wear a princess dress and a crown!"

"Well you are a real princess Gracie, you're supposed to wear that."

"But I don't have a castle..."

"Then we'll have to get you your castle Princess Gracie. I'll talk to your parents about it okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Fizz!" She threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Come on, let's get back in there."

"Hii mommyyyy, hii daddyyy!." Gracie had a cheesy grin plastered on her face as Fitz placed her down.

"Hey princess. I was looking for you."

"I was with Fizz daddy. We had cake and we talked."

"Wow okay, so everything's good?"

"Yeah daddy, Fizz is still my friend."

Fitz saw Liv looking on from across the room. "Alright Gracie I had fun but now I gotta spend some time with my other best girl."

"See you Fizz."

Liv's smile elevated as he neared.

"Looks like you handled that crisis quite well."

He took a seat and pulled her into his lap, his one hand caressing her back while the other rested on her belly.

Fitz smiled. "Yeah.. Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She stroked his cheek and pecked his lips.

"This brunch is almost over. I won't be seeing you until tomorrow."

"Mmhmm when you walk down that aisle to marry me."

She kissed him again. Not a peck, a real affectionate kiss.

"Mrs. Grant."

"Ohh shit I can't wait." He said dancing in his seat.

"You're silly." Liv chuckled.

"But also handsome, charming, damn good between the sheets an--"

"--and my soon-to-be husband."

"Okay not to sound conceited but we're high key the hottest couple in Hollywood. Like we be on that King and Queen type shit."

Liv was throwing her head back as she laughed.

"You...are just. . Why are you like this?"

Fitz removed his hand from her small bump and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

Kissing her hand ever so sweet and soft he started singing.

 _"We'll make this picture complete_.. _Start a new family.."_

And because Olivia loved this man so much, she joined in. Singing:

 _"A boy that looks just like you_.. _A girl that looks just like me.."_

Fitz started jamming, singing the next few lines.

 _"And each day that they grow.. We'll teach them all that we know.. Help me show them the way.. We'll show them we're not afraid to be free. ."_

They were in their own bubble of pure bliss.

So much so that they didn't even notice Carter capturing them on video.

His reasoning? That's some good material for the wedding reception.

Anyway, Liv ended their little karaoke session by singing the next part.

 _"The only thing that should be.. The flyest fantasies.. The highest they can dream. Grab hold to my hand..Say that you'll be my man.. Someday you'll be my king. . And baby I'm your queen to be!"_

"I think I just fell for you all over again. C'mere." Fitz looked at her in awe.

They kiss until they're interrupted by cheering and wolf whistles.

All eyes was on the two of them.

Olivia blushed at all the attention.

"Wanna give them a show?"

"Fitz! No!" She hit him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed.

 **xxx**

Today is the day.

The Secret Garden at Parrish Ranch in Oak Glen, California.

Excitement hung in the air.

The garden looked somewhat mystical as leaves descended from every tree - dancing in the sunlight and showing of it's colours.. Shades of green, yellow, brown, gold, red... It was quite a show, covering the pristine grounds.

Spread down the aisle was a white carpet awaiting the bride.

A serene atmosphere.

Over the soft tunes of a cello being played, the crisp crackling of foliage could be heard as guests made their way to their seats.

With all the guests settled in, anxiously counting down the minutes, the groom steps out from a cabin off the side of the ranch and makes his way to his spot.

Earning warm smiles, adoring looks and a few handshakes along the way.

Standing under the weeping willow tree, dressed in a light grey three piece tailored suit matched with his designer brown oxford shoes, Fitz took a few deep breaths as he prepares himself for his bride's entrance.

Fidgeting with his cufflinks, his head shot up as the bridal party starts their walk down the aisle.

Stephen patted Fitz's shoulder, taking in his place next to him.

Then the flower girl skipped down the aisle. Gracie was too excited to walk at a slow pace.

She had everyone awwing and chuckling.

The sounds of the cello came to a stop.

A beautiful song filled the space as a horse carriage came into view.

In it was Olivia, sporting a permanent smile knowing what is awaiting her.

Oscar helped his daughter out and gave her an emotional hug.

"My baby girl.. You look beautiful sweetheart."

And she did.

Her dress had capped sleeves, a scalloped V-neckline and wide scalloped hemline, crystals, beads and lace appliqués.

Her hairstyle? Half pulled back with curls cascading down her shoulders.

She literally glowed.

Liv didn't want to cry just yet, she still had to make her way down the aisle!

"Thank you daddy. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go." Oscar smiled.

He knows she's marrying a man that would die for her, so it's all good.

Fitz was facing front when Stephen nudged him to turn around.

Liv was being escorted down the aisle by her father.

This was it.

The whole day leading up to this point was already a whirlwind of emotions for Fitz but the second he turned around and spotted his bride...

Tears.

It was a heart-warming sight really.

Up ahead Liv saw him, her one true love, unsuccessfully trying to keep it together.

Her heart melted.

She clutched a little tighter onto her father's arm.

"I'm so proud of you Livvie." Oscar kissed her cheek as he presented her over to Fitz.

The couple clasped their hands together.

An overwhelming feeling for all three. Oscar gave Fitz a smile and a nod as he went to find his seat in the front row.

Wiping the last tears from his eyes, Fitz gazed at his bride. His Livvie.

"Hi." His voice breathy.

"Hi." Liv grinned back.

"You look _so_ beautiful Livvie."

"And you're looking even more handsome."

Their hushed interaction ended when the officiant started with proceedings.

They were so lost in each others eyes and before they knew it, it was time for them to say their vows.

Fitz smiled before he began to profess his love for this amazing woman.

"I didn't write anything down because how do I put the amount of love I have for you on paper? I feel like words alone cannot express my love for you and I want to promise that I'll just prove it to you every single day for the rest of our lives.."

" _But,_ we still have the rest of our lives for me to prove my love for you, so now I'll try to limit my vows to express just how much you mean to me, otherwise I'll go on all day."

Liv chuckled quietly at him.

"Baby I want you to know that every single day I still fall for you. . and I love that. I love that you have that power over me. Since we've become friends until now you have become my favourite person. I'm nothing without you. I will try to return all the happiness that you've brought into my life back to you. You made me a better person Livvie, I've become the best version of myself because of you."

He took a minute to wipe away her tears before continuing.

"Olivia, today we will officially start our infinity and beyond and I've never been more excited about anything else in my life. I love you."

The bridesmaids could be heard sniffling back their tears.

Liv took a few deep breaths, tears still pooling in her eyes.

"Now I can't even speak." She said jokingly as their guests laughed.

"Fitz, when you entered my life, at that point I just about gave up on love but boy..did you put a move on my heart."

She had him smiling widely back at her.

"We grew close over time and we fell hard for each other. You showed me a love I didn't know existed. A love so pure and gentle yet so extraordinary and life changing. When I'm with you I feel safe, secured, loved and powerful. I love you so much. You never once expected or asked of me to change or pretend, you saw me." Her voice cracked and he squeezed her hands a little tighter.

"I love how you blended in so comfortably with my family from the get-go just by being your charming, funny self. You didn't just capture my heart, you have all of them loving you as well." Liv looked at her family.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, I love you Buzz."

A sneaky grin formed on her face as she used his nickname.

Thereafter, rings were exchanged and the officiant pronounced them husband and wife.

 _On behalf of all those present here today it is my great pleasure to announce you husband and wife!_

The newlyweds kissed passionately to seal the union.

"YES!!" Fitz shouted with arms held up victoriously.

 **xxx**

Further off from where the ceremony was being held, a dreamy tent was set up for the reception.

It had string lights, wood flooring and tables decorated in rose gold.

On the grass outside there was patio furniture and pillar candles.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen please get on your feet and join me in welcoming Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant!!"_

The happy couple had everyone dancing along with them as entered to the beat of Justin Timberlake's Can't Stop The Feeling.

Carter took to the floor with microphone in hand.

"Hello everybody. How about another round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Grant!"

"Thank you. Now, the newlyweds would like to say a few words before we start off with our speeches."

Olivia and Fitz stood up.

"Thanks Carter. Well we'd just like to express our gratitude to all of you here. We are extremely overwhelmed by the outpouring of love and affection shown towards us on this memorable day." Liv said.

Fitz supported his wife by adding to her words.

"We are both just so grateful to have this kind of support as we start this exciting journey together. And also, a special thanks to our parents. You really have been so amazing. All those little things you did for us, it means a lot. So uhh yeah, everyone please enjoy the rest of this special day with us."

 **xxx**

With all the other speeches completed, it was now time for the best man and maid-of-honor.

"Hello everyone, I'm Stephen. What I have to say won't take long because I know my guy over here is itching to show off his dance moves for their first dance. Anyway, they say you're only ever stupid for someone once.. And let me tell you! Fitz was losing his mind over this woman. He was enchanted..mesmerized. I can honestly testify that it was love at first sight for him. Unfortunately he got friendzoned." Stephen joked.

Fitz roared with laughter then stood up. "Well look at me now!!" Showing off his wedding band.

Laughter echoed through the tent.

"Yeah man, you made it." Stephen said humored.

"But on a serious note, I'd just like to say congratulations and I wish you all the best for the future. Oh, and thanks for making me an uncle. To Fitz and Olivia!!"

"And now for the maid-of-honor." Carter announced.

"Hii everyone. Abigail Whelan, Liv's best friend, sister, emergency contact and partner in crime."

"Woohoo!!" Liv cheered her on and the guests found it very amusing.

"Olivia and I have known each other since we were 7. Everyone who knows us, knows that I'm slightly overprotective when it comes to this sweet soul of a person. So you can all imagine my protective self giving Fitz a death stare everytime he got too close for my liking. At first I thought they seemed wayy too different, I mean Liv is a gentle, quiet and he was this...rough rider, living on the wild side. Today I will publicly admit to being so wrong. Man was I wrong?"

"Then I witnessed their bond grow. It was such a beautiful thing to see. He gave her this spark, and she had him wrapped around her finger. Their love is inspiring and sometimes just downright adorable. Congratulations guys, I wish you a blessed wedded life and all the happiness in the world."

 **xxx**

Carter made another announcement.

"Olivia and Fitz will now take to the floor for their first dance."

They were being led out onto the dance floor with a rowdy applause.

Fitz kissed her on the cheek as the music started playing and they slowly begin to sway to the lyrics.

 **"Something in your eyes**

 **Makes me want to lose myself**

 **Makes me want to lose myself**

 **In your arms**

 **There's something in your voice**

 **Makes my heart beat fast**

 **Hope this feeling lasts**

 **The rest of my life**

 **If you knew how lonely my life has been**

 **And how long I've been so alone**

 **If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

 **And change my life the way you've done**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like I'm all the way back where**

 **I come from**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

Fitz held his wife close to him, whispering how much he loves her.

Liv stroked his face and kissed him deeply.

 **"A window breaks down a long dark street**

 **And a siren wails in the night**

 **But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me**

 **And I can almost see through the dark there is light**

 **If you knew how much this moment means to me**

 **And how long I've waited for your touch**

 **If you knew how happy you are making me**

 **I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like I'm all the way back where**

 **I come from**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like home to me**

 **It feels like I'm all the way back where**

 **I come from...**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Songs:**

 **King and Queen - John Legend ft Mary J. Blige**

 **Feels like home - Chantel Kreviazuk**

Sorry for any spelling errors, I rushed to get this done today as some sort of comfort for our first Thursday without Scandal.


	38. Love Galore

"Pikachu are you going to be glued to your mommy's side all day?" Fitz asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

Pika laid lazily across Olivia's lap.

"Fitz leave him alone, we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow... Let my baby have his mommy all to himself for a bit."

"Liv he's had you to himself for two days now."

"Because he knows he's going to have to share me in about six months and I don't think he likes that."

"Yeah my dude is going through it at the moment which is why he doesn't fuck with me."

Her joyful, sweet laughter making him chuckle as well.

"He hates me Liv."

"No he doesn't. You're being weird."

"Then why won't he come to me? He just glares at me when I talk to him."

"So maybe he's a little upset..."

Fitz moved to lay on his stomach facing the two of them. He was eye-level with Pika.

"Hey buddy, are you ever going to forgive me?"

Liv smiled down at her boys. "Pika c'mon you're breaking daddy's heart and at the end of the day I bet you're going to adore your siblings."

Fitz scratched the dog's head which lead to Pika rolling over on his back, legs kicking. He wanted a belly rub.

"Oh he's making you work for his forgiveness." Liv chuckled.

"I wonder where he could've gotten that attitude from.."

"Shut up."

After a while Pika got up licked Fitz's face.

"Awww, see he was never mad at you." Liv cooed.

"Yeah I guess.."

"It was so nice having everyone here these past few days."

"Yes, it definitely was. Our wedding was also kinda amazing huh Mrs. Grant?" He said looking at her with a goofy grin.

"It was perfect. Except for the part where I fell asleep on our way home and we didn't get to enjoy our wedding night." She pouted.

"Hey I told you it's okay, you had a long day..you needed the rest. Besides, we have a whole five day honeymoon to make up for it."

"Five days in the Seychelles. ." Liv said dreamily. "I can't wait."

"Me neither and you better pack your bikini."

"It's funny how you just assume we'll be leaving our suite like I won't have you tied to our bed all week long."

"Wow!"

Her laughter filled the room again.

"What? I'm your wife now. You do as I say."

"So bossy." Fitz sighed.

"And you love it."

"It's my weakness."

"Don't I know it."

They both break out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna go prepare lunch, why don't you two use this time to catch up and bond." Liv said sliding off the bed leaving Pika and Fitz all cuddled up.

 **xxx**

Liv just woke up from a 2-hour nap, her 4th since they took off.

They were on their way to the Seychelles with their private jet and it was a long flight.

"Hi." Fitz kissed her temple.

"Hi. Are we almost there?"

"Half an hour until we land." He informed her.

"Okay." She exhaled a sigh of content and rested her head on his shoulder.

Fitz placed another sweet kiss to her forehead.

The half an hour passed quite quickly as their plane landed.

"There's a driver waiting on us. He'll be our chauffeur throughout this trip." Fitz said.

As they stepped off the plane Liv inhaled the fresh air. Looking up into the sky. It was just after 4pm and the sun was burning hot down on their skin.

It took them a 40-minute drive from the airport to reach their final destination.

Secluded. Lush and Green. Serene. Peaceful. Perfect.

The island of Mahé.

Their happy hideaway.

The luxury resort they were staying at overlooked the Indian Ocean.

Olivia and Fitz instantly fell in love with everything in sight.

The staff at the resort were some of the friendliest people they've ever come across.

Their villa was just...incredible, offering a panoramic beach view.

It's surroundings was both awe inspiring and breathtaking.

Their bedroom overlooked the private ocean terrace with infinity pool. Fitz really chose the perfect place for their honeymoon.

Liv kicked off her shoes and followed Fitz out onto the terrace as the ocean breeze hit their faces.

"This is so gorgeous." Liv said as she admired the turquoise waters and white sand stretching out over the island.

Fitz moved in behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"This is going to be a memorable week."

Liv nodded and hummed in agreement. This place brought a different sense of calmness to them both.

Heading back inside Fitz asked. "Sooo should we go out to dinner?"

"Can dinner come to us?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Are you tired?"

"No not really, I just want a quiet night in with my husband." She beamed every time calling him her husband.

"And this husband will do anything to satisfy his wife. We can stay here. I'll just go and arrange our dinner."

Fitz kissed her cheek and went out.

Barely 10 minutes had passed and he was back.

"That was quick."

"Well.. I got us a personal chef."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in a minute to dish up something amazing for us. In fact, he'll be available any time whenever we need him."

"That sounds great."

 **xxx**

Liv sat back in her chair, pushing her plate forward.

"I'm so full. Mediterranean - French cuisine is now my favourite thing."

"I can see that, you looked at that food the way you look at me and that says a lot." He chuckled.

"I have an idea for dessert.." Liv said biting her lower lip.

Fitz dropped his fork, swallowed down his food and looked straight ahead at her with a mischievous smile.

"I've got plenty of space left for dessert." He licked his lips.

They have an intense stare down. Craving each other.

Fitz's gaze fell on her lips. Oh those lips..

Liv moved from her seat to Fitz's lap, arms draped around his neck and her boobs pressed up against him.

He kissed her, soft and sweet, licking her lip as he pulled back.

Liv smiled endearingly at him.

She got up and pulled him up after her.

"Let's go mister."

Liv stood in the middle of the bedroom and got rid of her maxi dress, never once taking her eyes off of him.

Fitz looked spellbound.

It wasn't until she removed her bra that he took one big stride towards her and their mouths crashed together.

Olivia pulled his shirt over his head and quickly worked on unbuttoning his pants.

Fitz cupped her ass firmly in his hands, a soft whimper drifting from her lips.

Once Fitz had stepped out of his pants, Liv brought him down with her onto the bed.

He hovered over her, pressed up on his arms both sides of her.

Liv bit her lip and pulled on his hair as she felt him taking her tender breasts in his mouth.

His tongue was swirling around each nipple.

He was gentle for the most part but the fullness of her breasts was driving him insane. So he sucked a little too hard on on the flesh, which is bound to leave a mark, and Liv hissed at the sting.

Fitz growled when she grabbed a handful of his curls, pulling it harder then before.

He kissed the space between her breasts all the way up to her just below her ear.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He said as he nibbled on a sensitive spot.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Fitz slithered down on her body and slipped down her underwear.

Her sweet scent drawing him to her wetness.

He parted her folds with his fingers, marvelling her sex.

Fitz massaged her clit, slowly at first then with more pace until her plunged his two fingers inside of her.

"Ahh!" Liv moaned at the feeling.

In and out. In and Out.

He kept his eyes on her as he pleased her.

She brought her hand down, rubbing her clit for more pleasure as his fingers explore her.

Fitz wanted to be inside of her so bad.

He pulled his fingers out and just as Liv was about to complain she felt his tongue penetrating her pussy.

"Shiiit ohh mmmhm."

As he sucked and licked on his favourite spot, he kneaded her thighs.

Liv's back arched.

"Baby fuck.. I'm mmhm.. I'm gonna come." She murmured.

Fitz licked her folds and pumped his fingers inside of her yet again.

That was it.

She came all over his hand.

Her hot liquid dripping from his fingers as he pulled.

Fitz sat up on his knees in between her legs and took out his throbbing cock.

Using her cum on his hand as lube, he gave his shaft a few strokes before centering himself at her entrance.

Liv closed her eyes as his length filled her up.

He absolutely loved having her in this position. Missionary. He could watch her lose her mind as he pounded into her all day.

Thrusting into her until they both reached a shuddering climax.

Fitz unloaded his juices all over her body.

Liv was still shaking beneath him from her own euphoric release.

Fitz collapsed down next to his wife.

Both in a state of euphoric bliss.

He pulled her towards him and they lay folded together. "I love you baby." Fitz said out of breath.

"I love you more."

 **xxx**

The next day the couple had their whole day planned out.

Breakfast at a local café, exploring the the island's capitol, visit the botanical gardens and a trip to the market.

"Babe are you ready to go?"

"Yes. This was a lovely breakfast."

"Do you think you'll be up for a whole day out and about?"

"Fitz I'll be fine. I have to move around as much as I can now because once these two start growing in here..it's over." She caressed her bump.

Fitz chuckled. "And you'll be back to trying to kill me every chance you get."

"Most likely yes."

"Well in that case, let us not waste time. Let's go and enjoy ourselves."

They went and got into their car, their chauffeur taking them all over town for sightseeing.

They arrived at the botanical gardens at about 2pm.

After paying their entrance fee and being given a map, Olivia and Fitz wandered further in and was greeted by the sounds of chirping birds.

Navigating their way through the gardens by the use of the map, they come across the most amazing flora.

Beautiful orchids, interesting plants and unique fruit trees.

"Oh these are pretty." Liv pointed out the colourful flowers.

"Stand over there, lemme get a picture of you."

She allowed him to snap a few pictures before they moved on.

The two of them strolled hand in hand through on to the next.

"Ewww."

"What?" He laughed heartily. "It's just bats."

"Ewww no." Liv had her face scrunched up.

"Livvie, it's a fruit bat. It's cute, way cuter than a normal bat."

"A bat is a bat and that shit is not cute."

Fitz wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Just look at them, what's not to like?" He pointed up towards the colony of bats.

"Everything. They look scary as hell, I don't like these things. Let's go, I feel like their staring at me."

"I really hope we have a son and he is obsessed with everything about bats. Our little Batman."

"Liking Batman is one thing okay.. Bats? Eww."

"You're being weird." He laughed as they fall back into stride.

"Because I don't like bats?"

"You know, I actually never knew you hated bats."

"Doesn't everyone hate them?"

"No Olivia they don't."

"Whatever."

Along the way they stopped every now and then to do bird watching.

They also discovered a few hidden areas and took adorable pictures together.

Their final stop was at the tortoises.

"That is a big ass tortoise!"

"Livvie stop hating on these animals."

"That motherfucker is bigger than me!"

Fitz stepped away from her. "She's not with me." He said loud enough for the lady next to them to hear.

"Fitz!!"

"Sorry I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He kept on moving further away from her.

The lady focusing her attention on the two of them.

"You're such an jerk you know that?"

Once the middle-aged woman walked off he made his way back to Liv, laughing.

"That wasn't funny. Did you see how she was looking at me?" Liv asked, hitting him in the process.

"Oh come on it was funny."

"Idiot."

"I love you my little fruit bat." Fitz said holding on to her wrists and tugging her towards him, kissing her shoulder.

Liv smirked at him. "Come on let's look at these gigantic tortoises."

"I bet Gracie would've loved them." He smiled.

"Yeah, I think she actually would have."

"Let's go feed them." Fitz suggested. He saw a couple other people do it before.

"And if that thing decides to swallow me whole instead, what then?"

"Really?"

"I mean.. you never know."

"You're so silly. C'mon I'll protect you." Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay fine."

"You'll love it."

He draped his arm around her shoulder and walked over the the area where they fed the tortoises.

"Do you wanna go first?"

"No Fitz this was your idea."

"Fine but you're not getting out of this."

After following through with it, Liv actually liked the whole experience, getting to feed and touch the tortoises.

They stayed at the garden just a few minutes longer before leaving to visit the local market.

The couple walked leisurely as they browsed and stopped every now and then when they spotted something interesting.

Fitz even bought Liv an arrangement of orchids and handed it to her with a kiss.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sure we can find a restaurant around here somewhere."

"But I don't wanna walk." She whined.

"Livvie.."

"Fiiitz..."

"Okay how about we go back to the resort, the chef can fix something for us, then we can take a nap."

"Why do _you_ need a nap?"

"Putting up with a pregnant woman is exhausting."

The scowl on her face had him releasing a deep belly laugh.

"Sorry that was a bad joke, but what do you say? Should we head back?"

"Don't you want to do some more exploring though? I don't want to ruin the fun.."

"What I'd like is to explore that body of yours." He grinned and palmed her ass.

"Fitz stop it we're in public." Liv giggled.

"Then let's go get some privacy."

"I thought we were just going to eat then take a nap?"

"Okay but don't you think we'll sleep a lot better after some good love making?"

"Stop caressing my ass, you don't play fair."

"You love it though."

"I do. Get the driver before we give these people a show."

"Yes ma'am."

He called their driver and soon after they were on their way back to their villa to do their favourite kind of exploring.

 **xxx**

"Baby wake up." Liv threw her one leg over his torso while running her hand up and down his chest.

It was 3am it the morning and Liv woke up feeling extremely horny.

Fitz slowly stirred awake and she placed a sweet kiss to his shoulder.

"Babe.. Fitz.."

Finally his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Livvie, is something wrong?" His voice still raspy from sleep. Liv always found his concern over her to be so cute.

"Yes, I need your help." She moved to straddle his waist. "I need you to make me come."

Fitz chuckled. "Liv you had me worried for a second."

"Your wife needs sex."

"Can my wife ask nicely and say please..?"

"I'm sitting naked on top of you and you have time to play?"

"Damn you're so sexy when you're irritated and horny."

"Fuck me, now." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay."

He flipped them over, and didn't waste any time.

Fitz explored her mouth with his tongue as she ran her hands over the toned hardness of his body.

His heated kisses reached her throat.. the sensation still making her heart race like the it was their first time. He knows her body so well.

Liv pulled his face up to hers. "Make love to me Fitz." She whispered.

His face spread out in a grin, placing a kiss just below her ear. "Do you want to feel me inside of you?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He raised to sit on his knees, spreading his legs in front of him.

"So beautiful." He commented before teasing her.

Sliding his cock through her wet folds.

Liv's hips jerked forward everytime she felt him slip through.

"Fiiitz." She moaned.

"I told you to ask nicely before, didn't I?"

"Fuck me please!"

"Now that's more like it."

Olivia released a loud gasp followed by a pleasurable moan as Fitz entered her unexpectedly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his fingers gripping into her thighs as he thrust in and out of her with their eyes locked on each other.

They rocked together until Fitz pulled out and switched them in a spooning position, laying Liv down on her side and plunging into her while rubbing her clit.

He thrusted into her until her screams filled the room as she reached her climax.

As her walls tightened around him, Fitz pulled out and Liv turned over - facing him - then she stroked him until he shut his eyes close and came into her hand.

"Mmmhm.." Fitz pulled her in to cuddle. "I love you so much baby." He smiled.

"I love you too."

 **xxx**

"Shiiit.. I have the most gorgeous wife." Fitz commented once he saw Liv in her bikini.

They would be spending the day at the beach.

"And look at our babies. Your bump is getting bigger by the day, I love it." He beamed.

"Thank you Buzz, but hand me my cover up over there. I can't be walking out of here in my bikini."

"Can I take a picture of you first?"

"Babe.."

"Come on Livvie, you look stunning."

"Fine." She caved with a smile. He was too cute.

He took a few pictures then handed her the embroidered kaftan beach cover up.

"Do we have everything we need baby?"

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Yes but I feel like making out with my husband first."

"C'mere." He grinned.

Liv stepped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

They pull apart for air.

"We better go before we don't leave here at all." Fitz said kissing her forehead.

"You're right."

Upon their arrival at the beach there were two sunbeds underneath a palm tree reserved for them.

Fitz unpacked their belongings while Liv took a few pictures of him and their surroundings.

"This is nice isn't it?" He stood up and looked out at their view.

"Do I get to be lazy and just lay here for the rest of the day?." She asked stripping down to her bikini.

With an adorable pout Fitz asked. "But what about my plans to feel you up in the ocean?"

"How can I say no to that face? You're soooo cuuuuute." Liv squealed and pinched his cheeks.

"Livvie stop you're making me blush." He played along.

"I love you. C'mon make use of those wonderful hands of yours." She held out the sunscreen.

She laid back on the sunbed as he stood over, rubbing the sunscreen all over her body.

Rolling her on her side, he worked on her back..eventually his wandering hands ended up massaging her ass.

"Fitz.."

"What? I'm being thorough."

"So, so thorough." She sat up and took the sunscreen from him. "Okay your turn. Lay down on your front."

They switched positions. After his back was covered he turned around and Liv climb on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Now let's see how you like me being thorough." She winked at him.

"Baby, whatever mischievous thoughts you have right now..let it go." He said in a warning yet playful way.

"It's important to get all the spots covered you know.." She dragged her hands down his rock hard abs as she slid down on his thighs leaving his crotch area exposed.

"You're not gonna take my shorts off are you?" Fitz gulped.

Olivia looked around. Thank god for private beaches. No paparazzi, no onlookers..just no interruptions.

Her hands moved up his thighs, inside his shorts..inching closer to his penis.

Fitz propped himself up on his elbows. "Livvie, what are you doing?"

His eyes went wide when he felt her grab him in her hand.

She kept her eyes on him as she squeezed him in her hand.

Liv got him riled up then removed her hands and climbed off of him. "Let's go get a feel of the water." She grinned.

"You're so cruel. Why would yo do that to me, your husband?"

She walked off to the ocean swaying her hips. "Are you coming?"

Fitz jumped up, ran after and scooping her up.

Liv's joyful laughter and squeals was the best sound he's ever heard.

"Put me down!"

"Nope can't do. It's payback time baby."

They were both in a state of perfect happiness.


	39. Is It Pink Or Is It Blue?

"I literally cannot stop smiling."

"I can't stop crying, look at me. I'm a mess."

Fitz and Olivia just left the doctor's office after finding out the sex of their babies. Liv is currently 21 weeks along and aside from the fact that her stomach is quite big, Fitz and basically everyone in her life insists it's the most adorable baby bump.

"This is amazing Livvie, you're allowed to cry."

"It's just so.. Wow."

"So are you going to wait until your mother gets here this weekend to do the big reveal?"

"Yeah, too bad you won't be here." Liv said caressing his thigh as he drove.

Fitz had to go on a press tour which lead up to the release of his movie, the one which he was working on when Liv and him first got together. Although he hated the thought of Liv being alone and very pregnant, he was glad that it was happening now and not close to her due date.

"I know, it sucks."

"Oh! They're moving around. Guess they're not exactly happy about daddy leaving." Liv grinned.

Steering with one hand he used the other to palm her ever growing stomach. "Calm down munchkins, I'm not leaving until tomorrow." He laughed while talking to his babies.

"We're gonna have our hands full with them aren't we?"

"But we'll love every minute of it." Fitz smiled at his wife.

"You bet we will."

"No text from Abby or Carter yet?"

"I switched my phone off. You know, I should've told them we'll be waiting until the birth to see what we're having."

"They're just excited baby."

"I know. Carter has already bought them so much no matter how many times I tell him that it's really unnecessary."

"He just can't help himself."

"We are going to have to draw a line somewhere, they can't be spoiling our kids like this imagine what it'll be like once they're born."

"I really love everyone's enthusiasm though."

"Right? We couldn't have asked for better friends and family. Hell even our fans have been so great with their cute and supportive messages."

"Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?"

"No it's fine, I actually feel like cooking."

"Are you sure? I don't want you on your feet for too long.."

"I'll be fine babe."

"I'm so grateful that your mom will be here with you while I'm away."

"I would've been just fine but she doesn't take no for an answer and you know Abby would've probably moved in anyway so it's not like I would've been all alone. You guys worry too much."

"Because we love you so much."

"Babe could you drive a little faster I need to pee." Liv said clenching her legs together.

"Got it."

 **xxx**

The gender reveal party was in full swing with the backyard buzzing. All of Liv and Fitz's friends were there plus Emma and Victor.

"Livvie how much longer??"

"Mom..."

"I'm just so excited!" She said making Liv smile.

"I know but give me a few more minutes, I'm waiting for Fitz to video call."

"Okay sweetheart. Aw it's a shame that he couldn't be here."

"I know.. Oh, here he's phoning now." She beamed as she answered the video call.

"Hi."

"Hi baby, sorry I just got to the hotel."

"It's okay, everyone's here. You wanna see?"

"Yeah of course."

She walked around with her phone in hand for Fitz to see what's going on.

Harrison and Stephen stopped her and grinned widely at their friend on the screen.

"Fitzgerald!!"

"Harrison are you drunk?"

"No just super pumped! One of those babies better be a boy I've got money on the line here."

"Well you'll find out soon enough. What's up Stephen."

"Hey man. Just so you know, if you're having both girls..in the future, I'll be your alibi for when you kill any boy who dares to break your daughters heart."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Oh my god you guys are being ridiculous. Babe I'll be leaving you with these two, I'm gonna go and get things started."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia asked both her mother and mother-in-law to do the honours of popping the balloons and they were delighted.

"Alright is everyone ready?"

Of course Carter was the first to speak up. "I've been ready since the day I found out about the pregnancy just get on with it already I can't wait any longer."

"Carter stop being so melodramatic. Okay, who wants to go first?" She asked the two mothers.

"Emma why don't you go first, you're a first time grandmother." Maya suggested politely.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay! Here we go, wait are we doing a countdown?"

Olivia found their excitement and enthusiasm just plain adorable. "Just go for it." She said with a grin.

 ** _Pop!_**

Blue confetti exploded from the balloon followed by a string of cheers and applause, mainly from the guys.

"Ohhh! A baby boy!" Emma grabbed Liv in an emotional embrace. "Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you so much but we're only halfway through."

Meanwhile the guys couldn't congratulate Fitz enough who was beaming from the other end.

"Okay guys we've got one more to go!" Abby announced trying to get everyone's attention.

Olivia gave her mother the okay. "Mom, go ahead."

 ** _Pop!_**

The squeals around the backyard were deafening as the pink confetti fluttered through the air. Carter was practically jumping up and down.

"This is amazing Livvie!! Awww." Maya had tears in her eyes as she shared a motherly hug with her daughter.

"I'm so happy mom. Fitz and I are so blessed to have one of each."

"Woww. Wait let me go and phone your dad."

When Maya left Emma took her turn to congratulate Olivia once more. "You two have made me one happy grandma."

"Aww you're going to be an exceptional grandma to these little ones."

"And you'll be the best parents any child could ask for."

"That means a lot Emma, thank you."

After another heartfelt hug Liv went to celebrate with her group of friends.

"Congrats lady, now I can't wait for our babies to get here."

"Our babies?" Liv quirked her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah, isn't that right ladies?" Carter asked the group who all nodded in agreement.

"Oh so you're just gonna make me do all the hard work then claim these two as yours? Nope, I don't think so."

"We've been with you since the beginning though."

"Um correction, I've been with her since the beginning..literally the beginning." Abby quipped.

"That's true. I still remember frantically calling you like.. I was just a whole mess." Liv chuckled heartily.

"You were but look at you now huh?"

"I know, I've never been happier."

The guys interrupted their conversation to congratulate Olivia.

"Here I think your husband has had enough of us." Harrison laughed while handing her phone back.

Liv smiled endearingly into the screen. "Hi."

"You look happy."

"I am. Sharing our news with everyone here...it's a pretty special feeling."

"I can only imagine. So what are you doing after?"

"Mom is cooking dinner and obviously she insisted that everyone stays."

"Nice."

"I miss you."

"Baby.. it's been three days." He teased her but actually he missed her just as much.

"The babies are so restless at night. They miss daddy's goodnight kisses."

"Oh c'mon Liv now you're making me miss you guys even more."

"Sorry." Her lips forming into a pout.

"Don't make that face you're making it worse." He said leaving Olivia in giggling laughter.

"Will you call tonight?"

Their time difference actually complemented each other perfectly but his schedule was the main issue.

"Yes, even if I'm busy I'll make time."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll let you go now, I can see Carter hovering over you."

Carter was peeking over Liv's shoulder. "Hey Fitz! Congratulations Sir."

"Thank you Carter. Bye Livvie."

"Bye babe."

 **xxx**

"Hey what are you doing here?" Abby said surprised to see Liv in her office.

"I had to get out of the house." She sighed and took a seat on the couch in Abby's office.

"Okay... Are you good?"

"Yes. Just bored."

"Where's mama pope?"

"I dropped her off at Emma's."

"You miss Fitz." Abby stated with a soft smile.

"I do." Liv answered with petulant pout. "And it's only been two weeks."

"Where is he now?"

"Singapore."

"Oh okay. Well just two more weeks then you'll have your baby daddy back. You look nice by the way."

"Yeah I figured getting dressed up would make me feel better."

"Does it?"

"A little bit. I'm sorry for just showing up here, you must've been busy."

"Kinda but you know we push our work aside for one another. Would you like to grab some lunch?"

"Yes, I need a big bowl of pasta in my life."

"We can leave in a minute. I'm driving though."

"I drove myself here."

"Yes and Fitz will probably lose his mind. How do you fit all that behind the wheel?" Abby joked through laughter.

"Shut up I'm not that big, I can still reach everything."

"I can't wait to see you waddle."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No I would never. C'mon let's go get you fed."

Abby drove them in Liv's Range Rover to their favourite Italian restaurant. They texted Carter to join them and he met them there.

"Carter how are you always available during the day? Do you ever work?"

"I do, I'm just so good at what I do that I can afford to be available whenever my friends hit me up."

"Of course." Liv answered dryly.

"Hey pregnant lady don't get moody with me."

"Shut up. How's your love life?"

"Very interesting."

"Do tell."

"No please don't. Liv you know how detailed he can be." Abby scowled causing the two of them to crack up.

"Oh c'mon Abby." Carter smirked into his glass of fruit punch. "Hey Liv please tell me we are going shopping for the babies after lunch."

"That wasn't the plan but I wouldn't mind."

"I have to get back to work though you guys. Let's schedule it for the day after tomorrow?"

Liv understood and agreed. "Sure, it's not like I won't be available."

"Why don't you work on some designs to keep you busy?"

"I've been doing that occasionally, I've also went by the boutique a couple of times but those girls got everything under control. If my mom didn't come to visit I would've considered flying to New Orleans for a few days."

"Hey how is Grandma Mae?" Abby asked swallowing her food.

"She's good. We've actually talked last night on the phone. She can't wait to hold these two." Liv rubbed soothing circles over her bump.

"Speaking of those two.. Any names yet?" Carter asked.

"Not really, I mean.. nothing that feels right you know."

"I have a few in mind.."

"Thanks Carter but I'd like to decide on the names of my babies with my husband."

"You're no fun. At least consider me to name the next baby."

Liv almost choked on her water. "I haven't even given birth to my current babies and you're talking about the next one."

"You and Fitz can't keep your hands off each other, I think we all know there'll be more babies in the future."

"Finish your food Carter." Liv replied rolling her eyes.

 **xxx**

"Hi."

"Hi, I didn't think you'd answer since it's still early morning over there."

Liv playfully replied. "Your kids man..they just don't care about my sleep. They've been moving around since 6."

"I'll have a serious talk with them once I get home, how about that?"

"Sure, they always listen to you."

"For now yes but I bet once they're born it's gonna be all mommy."

"What are you up to?"

"On my way to another press conference and photocall."

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic you know."

"I am.. I'm just a little tired."

"How long will you be in Sweden?"

"Just today, we fly out first thing tomorrow. Hey did you get a dress yet?"

"I did." She sighed.

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic you know." He repeated her words of earlier back to her.

"Babe.. The focus should be on you and your movie, I don't w-"

"Hey." He stopped her mid sentence. "Don't worry about that. I want you there with me, of course they'll ask about the pregnancy that's to be expected."

"And of course you'll enjoy that." She had a smile in her voice.

"You know it. I'm a proud daddy-to-be and the world should know that. How's the babies now?"

"The sweetest little angels. I guess they were hungry. I just had something to eat."

"Breakfast?"

"It's 6:30, too early for breakfast. I had a bag of chips."

Fitz laughed heartily through the receiver. "And 6:30 is not too early for a bag of chips?"

"Nope." She chuckled.

"Hey why don't you try and go back to sleep since they woke you up so early."

"Yeah I think I will. Oh, your mom is coming over later."

"With more baby stuff I bet."

"Hey don't be mean. Let her enjoy being a grandma."

"There's already enough clothes and blankets for the twins and all our future babies combined."

"Excuse me, future babies? Plural, as in more than one? When did we discuss that?"

"We will..some day but right now I gotta go."

"Yeah you better." She laughed happily. "Have fun today."

"Thanks I love you. I'll phone again tonight."

"I love you too baby. Bye."

"Bye Livvie, tell those two munchkins they better behave and allow mommy to get some sleep."

"I will." She laughed and they hung up.

Hours later Liv was sitting in the living room joined by her mother-in-law, Emma who had Pika nestled in her lap.

"So how's Victor?"

"He's great..we're doing great."

"In other words we can expect a wedding soon?" Liv smiled warmly.

"Oh! I don't know." The older woman laughed spontaneously. "He might have to ask for Fitz's permission first."

"And that big baby will probably be so dramatic if he does ask him one day."

"I know right? Just the biggest momma's boy." The two women share a proper laugh.

"He phoned this morning. I suspect he might be a little homesick."

"Of course he is, he misses you guys. When is the big premiere?"

"In exactly two weeks time. I just hope my dress still fits me by then."

"Oh I'm sure it will."

"These babies are growing by the day though."

"Because they're mommy is feeding them so well." Emma smiled. "You still look amazing though Liv."

"My grandma always says it's impossible for me to gain weight and that I got that from her." She chuckled. "I do feed them well most of the time.. Other times, like this morning, I had a big bag of chips at 6:30."

"Hey you're pregnant..with twins no less, you can eat whatever you feel like having."

"What was your pregnancy like when you expected Fitz? How did you find out?"

"I found out late. I still got my period that month so obviously I didn't know I was pregnant. But then I started getting these terrible headaches and Elliott insisted I go see a doctor. We were just so elated when the doctor gave us the news. I never knew how much I actually wanted to have a baby..to be a mother, until it happened. I had an easy pregnancy I'd say. But was that son of mine an asshole to put me through 12 hours of labor."

Olivia broke into a cackle at Emma's last statement. "So he's basically been a drama queen since birth."

"Definitely. I was so done, at one point I blamed Elliott for just about everything then I remember I was like _'I don't want to do this anymore. Take it_ back. Pfft like I could just return a whole pregnancy like that when the baby is ready to come out."

"Oh man." Liv was still in in a fit of laughter. "I really shouldn't be laughing, I still have to go through all of that."

"Luckily we don't all have the same experience during labor so you're good. How's your grandmother by the way?"

"She's doing good. Very excited about the twins, she says she's busy knitting for them. I can't wait to see what she's done."

"That's so sweet."

"I know.. She's is just the sweetest person."

"She is. But hey I should probably be on my way. Thanks for having me over, I had a good time."

"It looks like he doesn't want you to leave." Liv said referring to her dog.

"Pika, boy I have to go now. Come on go to your mommy."

"There's a good boy. Thanks for stopping by Emma, I appreciate you checking up on me." Liv got up and walked her to the door.

"Bye, tell Victor I said hi."

"Will do. Goodbye Liv, have a nice day. Bye Pikachu."

 **xxx**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Olivia and Fitz laid curled up in bed. He arrived home just two days ago and they have been inseparable ever since.

"I still can't believe how big your stomach had gotten."

"Well you were away for a while mister."

"I know, and after the premiere tomorrow there's still more interviews to attend but soon I'll be all yours."

"Good. I've missed you too much."

Fitz cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Should we get up?" It was 10am and they had breakfast in bed but sooner or later they'd have to get up eventually.

"Yes we probably should."

"Hey you haven't shown me your dress yet."

"And I'm not planning to. Surely you can wait until tomorrow?"

"You're such a tease but okay, I'll wait. Come on let's go and take a shower."

That afternoon Fitz took Liv down to the pier for an ice cream. She was bored at home so he suggested they go for a drive, taking Pikachu along.

They found a bench nearby to sit down and enjoy the lovely weather and their sweet treat. Pika was on his leash exploring his new surroundings.

"This is the best ice cream I've ever had!"

"Do you think perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you asked for a scoop of every single flavour?"

"It's really good. Wanna taste?" She held out her spoon.

Fitz chuckled and proceeded to lick his vanilla cone. "No thanks."

"Mmhmm." She moaned taking another mouthful of the ice cream.

"Okay I take it back, I want a taste... but from your lips."

"That was a one time offer and you blew it mister."

"Baby c'mon.." He leaned but Liv was quick, she dipped her finger in the ice cream and smeared it over his lips. Fitz got a taste of it and pulled a face of disgust as he wiped his mouth clean.

Olivia was doubled over in laughter.

"That was just mean. I can't believe you would do that to me Livvie."

She could barely get her words out as she laughed. "Your..your..face."

"How can you eat that? It's horrible. Not even Pikachu would eat that."

"So..funny."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing." He was though. He loved seeing her laugh. Seeing her happy, it brought a smile to his face.

"Okay help me up, let's go over to that restaurant I need the restroom."

"Oh now you need my help."

"Fitz I really have to pee."

"That's what happens when you're making fun of your husband."

"Hey asshole if I wet myself in public because of you, guarantee you're a dead man."

"Okay no need for threats, let's go. Pika c'mon buddy."

While waiting for Liv, Fitz got mobbed by a few older women to have their picture taken with him.

"Great you're back, I was about to get mauled by those ladies over there."

"Older women are so into you."

"Not funny. You owe me a kiss by the way." He pulled her into him and she locked her arms around his neck.

"Come and collect." Liv grinned and Fitz tilted his head down, capturing her lips.

"Happy?"

"For now yes." He chuckled.

"You're so spoiled."

"Oh by the way, I asked the guys to help me finish the nursery as soon as my schedule clears up."

"That's great. Luckily we've got everything already, it just needs to be set up and put together."

"Yeah, now we just have to decide on their names."

"We've got plenty of time for that."

"Come on let's get out of here, I see we're starting to attract a crowd."

 **xxx**

Liv's hair and makeup ladies just left after getting her ready for the premiere. Abby was helping her get into her dress.

"You look breathtaking Liv."

"I actually feel so sexy in this dress."

"Pregnancy suits you so well."

"Thanks Abby but let me not keep my husband waiting, let's go."

"I've got your clutch come on."

Liv met Fitz at the bottom of the stairs.

"You.. Wow!" He exclaimed staring at her in wonderment.

"You like?" She was dressed in a red floor-length, long sleeved, backless Versace dress.

"I freaking love! You're so beautiful. Abby am I a lucky man or what?" He asked Liv's best friend.

"So so lucky but you two should get going."

"Wait, here take a picture of us real quick before we go." Fitz said handing Abby his phone.

"Okay there. Now off you go."

Upon their arrival at the Dolby Theatre they were greeted by a rowdy crowd of fans screaming their names excitedly.

"You ready?" Fitz asked after helping her out of the car.

"Yes."

"You literally look so amazing baby, god I love you so much."

"Let's not forget how dapper you're looking in that tux."

He clasped their hands together and lead her down the red carpet.

"They are _so_ loud wow it's incredible." Liv waved to the screaming fans.

The couple caught up with fellow cast members and celebs who walked the carpet in between posing for pictures and answering reporters' questions.

Fitz made it his mission to show off his pregnant wife and Liv expressed her pride for her husband in every interview they did. They gave photographers a show by being adorably affectionate and sweet. Their adoration and love for each other was captivating. They were just being themselves and enjoying the evening.

During the ride home Liv rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and she had her shoes kicked off. "Tonight was nice. The movie was great, you were really great in it."

"Thank you Livvie that means a lot."

"Seriously though you're a good actor."

"You're just realising that?"

"I mean I never took your movies seriously."

He gasped in response to her statement making her laugh. "I'm kidding. I know my man got mad talent."

They sit in a comfortable silence until Fitz spoke up. "Are you tired?"

"Yes. I have an intense craving for oranges right now though."

"Then we'll have to make a detour to get you your oranges." He said then instructed their driver to stop at a store nearby.

"You're so good to me."

"You know I'd do just about anything for you.. and these two." He said while soothingly caressing her belly.

Liv shifted in his hold, tilted her head slightly back and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Love you."


	40. Welcome The Twins

_32 Weeks Pregnant_

"Where are you going?!" Liv was moody and irritated with just about everything and everyone. She was 32 weeks along in her pregnancy which meant her back was killing her, her feet hurt, she was tired of waddling around and she wasn't sleeping comfortably with her now bulging watermelon looking bump. Don't get it wrong she loved being pregnant but at this point she just wanted time to fly by in order for her to give birth. She was growing impatient.

"Livvie I told you I was going to the grocery store."

"No you didn't." She argued but Fitz figured her sudden memory loss is due to her pregnancy brain.

"I thought I told you this morning, sorry." He apologized knowing for a fact that if he had told her otherwise she would've probably yelled at him. "I won't be gone for long. How about I run you a bath when I get back?" Soothing baths with all the necessary essential oils is about the only thing helping her get through her days lately. Soothing baths and being in her husband's arms.

"I would love that."

"C'mere." Fitz said gently and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He kissed her temple.

"I'm being a pain in the ass aren't I?"

"No you're not. A bit grouchy at times yes but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I love you too."

"Should I pick Pikachu up on my way back?"

"Sure I mean we can't expect your mom to put up with him all day everyday."

"They enjoy each other's company though. See you in a bit." He kissed her goodbye.

After Fitz had left, Liv went to fold and pack away their laundry. She also made a video call to her boutique managers to catch up on business.

"You're back. Hey Pika, hi boy!" Liv cooed at the tail wagging dog.

"You missed mommy didn't you buddy." Fitz smiled as he went to the kitchen.

"Fitz why did you leave the door open?"

"There's more bags in the car." He said making another trip outside to retrieve the other groceries.

"You sure bought a lot of a stuff." Liv gave him an amused glance.

"Your girlfriends are coming over tonight so I bought a few extra things."

"Aww that's so sweet of you babe."

"Do I get a kiss for it though?"

"Oh most definitely." She followed him to the kitchen.

Fitz placed the bags on the countertop and turned around to capture his wife's lips in an affectionate kiss.

"Woah." Liv exclaimed putting her hands on her big bump.

Fitz stepped back and grinned. "That was a powerful kick. I don't think they like it when we have mommy and daddy time."

Liv chuckled. "It was funny the other night when they kicked you in the face after you talked to them."

"That hurt my feelings Livvie."

"Well I did warn you beforehand that they've been restless all day."

"They're gonna be such little terrors." He said jokingly.

"Can I just say that I was the sweetest child so obviously they're getting this mischievous streak from you."

"In that case we're definitely in for a ride." They both laughed heartily. "Hey c'mon let's get your bath ready lady."

"You're my favourite."

"I am?" He gasped playfully and Liv grabbed his face, peppering him with kisses.

"Yes. You. Are."

Fitz smiled lovingly at her. "Thank you, you're my favourite person too."

Around 7:30pm Abby, Erin and Quinn arrived at the Grant house for some proper girl time.

"Hey ladies, come on in." Fitz said opening the door for them.

"How's wifey? And when I ask that what I really mean is, is it safe to go in there?" Abby joked.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself."

"Fitz!"

"I'm kidding, she's good. She even cooked for you guys."

"Really?"

"Okay would you just come in and go see your friend and stop asking questions."

They all share a laugh and the ladies walked through the house to meet Olivia in the living room.

"Liv hey!"

She gave each one of them a warm hug - as best as she could with her bump in the way.

"Hi girls I hope you're hungry because I've prepared some really good dishes."

Abby smiled. "Oh you know we never turn down food, especially yours."

"Great, let's go to the dining room."

"Liv. You set the table for us and everything? We could've helped." Quinn said as they gathered around the table.

"Oh no don't worry, my husband did all of this."

"Aw that's sweet."

"My mouth is watering. Can we please eat?" Abby asked desperately.

"Yes of course, we don't want the food to get cold."

"So lady, you're almost there. Are you nervous?" Erin asked her heavily pregnant friend.

"No, no nerves. Of course it won't be easy but the thought of finally being able to hold these two in my arms is everything."

"And we can't wait to meet them either."

 _34 Weeks Pregnant_

"Liv are you ready to go?" Fitz came waltzing into their bedroom but didn't see her in sight. "Livvie?"

"I had to pee, sorry I'll be right there." Her answer came from the bathroom.

"Are you sure this time?"

"Hey in case you haven't noticed I can't exactly move as swiftly now can I? And you asking if I'm ready every 5 minutes is not helping."

"Sorry."

"We could've had date night at home." She said emerging from the bathroom.

"I want to take my girl out and spoil her. We'll be parents soon so I think we deserve some time to just be us and have fun."

"Restricted fun due to my.." She placed both hands over her stomach. "..situation."

"But fun nevertheless."

"Indeed. Anyways, I'm ready."

"Let's get out of here."

It was early in March and still a bit chilly out at night - Spring hasn't quite kicked in yet. But that didn't stop Fitz from booking the entire rooftop space of a well known restaurant for just the two of them. It included entertainment - a pianist.

Liv laid her head contentedly on his chest as they swayed in each others arms to the melody playing in the background after having enjoyed a very nice and excellently prepared meal.

"This is nice." They were overlooking the Los Angeles skyline.

Fitz absently rubbed her back. "It is. Are you ready to have dessert?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up at the thought of a sweet delicacy.

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. "You're so beautiful."

Dessert didn't disappoint. "It's like a cloud in my mouth. A nice cloud..with a rainbow. Accompanied by the sounds of a harp. Heavenly." She said enjoying her treat.

"Wow. That..is a very interesting description." He grinned brightly at her.

"It's so yummy."

"Hey are you cold? If so we can move inside." Fitz suggested.

"No, I'm fine. It's a beautiful night."

"Definitely." He said giving her a dreamy gaze.

"What?" She was in awe at how he still managed to make her blush and give her flutters in her belly.

"I just love you so much." Fitz confessed.

"I love you too."

"How would you feel about a day at the spa?"

"Something tells me you've already made an appointment." Liv smirked.

"Guilty. You will be getting pampered from head to toe tomorrow."

"Thank you Fitz, that's really nice of you."

"I want you to be relaxed for when those two decide it's time."

"Speaking of them, are you still okay with the names we decided on?"

"Well we chose their names together and I do love it."

"Do you think they're personalities will fit their names?"

"Stop, we can't predict stuff like that but at least we can be sure that they won't hate us one day for giving them some weird names ya know?"

"Oh definitely. Imagine-" Liv started laughing wholeheartedly. "-imagine a Poohbear Grant."

"What about a Cheerio and Otee Grant." He laughed.

Liv threw her head back in laughter. "No!"

"I think we did good with their names though."

"Yeah. I wonder what their interests will be.."

"And who they'll resemble more. Actually I want them to inherit your good looks."

"As if you're not the most handsome man alive."

"I can't wait." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Me neither baby, but I gotta get through the hard part first, with epidural of course." Liv joked.

"I'm giving you permission now to break my hand during the whole labor if you must."

"That would be funny."

"Hey I can't let you feel all the pain, I planted those seeds."

"One of my mother's favourite anecdotes is how she punched my dad in his nether region while giving birth to Ben."

"No way!" Fitz found it terribly amusing. "Really?"

"Uh huh. So watch out mister."

"Damn, I better remember to put some padding in there then."

"Hey, I had fun tonight. This was nice."

"I'm glad you did Livvie. Are you ready to leave?"

"I think I am yes."

"How about we go for a drive? If you're not too tired."

"I'd love that, besides. ." She looked at her watch. ". . it's still early."

When they got into their car Liv was surprised and amused when Fitz reached for a pillow from the backseat.

"How did I not notice that pillow before?"

"There." He placed the pillow against her door. "Now you can lay comfortably. C'mon, feet up here." Fitz patted on his thighs.

"You're too good sometimes." Liv smiled and stretched her legs out over his lap. "Wait, do I get to control the music?"

"You always control the music Liv." Fitz chuckled and got them on the road.

 _36 Weeks Pregnant_

Liv waddled downstairs after a 4-hour nap to get herself some water. As she neared the kitchen she heard the echo of male voices. Harrison and Brad. She recognised by their voices and soon saw them, including her husband, having lunch. _Wait, it is still noon right?_ Liv mentally questioned then looked up at the clock. _3:30pm. Okay, still noon._

"Hey baby." Fitz was the first one to acknowledge her presence.

Liv moved around the kitchen, gulping down a glass of water then made her way to the guys. She hugged Fitz from behind and laid a smacking kiss on his cheek. "Hi. Hey you two."

The two guys offered her a friendly smile. "Hey Liv."

Fitz tilted his head backwards to meet her gaze. "How was your nap?"

"So good."

"You hungry?"

"I'm actually craving some crackers and cheese so I think that's what I'll have. Wait, did you cook?"

"Uh huh. Harrison helped."

"And this one?" She pointed at Brad.

"He was encouraging us." Harrison said jokingly. "Wow Liv.. you look ready to pop."

"What's been keeping your big head in New York for two weeks huh?"

"I have a club there in case you've forgotten."

"Nate has been running things just fine on his own and it doesn't take two weeks to take care of business. So what kept you there?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Was it a girl? Are you keeping secrets from us now?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"So it was."

"No it wasn't. I had one or two hookups but that was it."

"I know your business needed your attention I was just messing with you."

"You're a terrible friend Olivia."

A couple minutes later Olivia left with a plate filled with crackers and different kinds of cheese but not before giving them a warning. "You boys better clean up my kitchen when you're done."

"Yes ma'am." She heard them say in unison.

Harrison turned to Fitz. "I think Brad should clean up."

"What, no. We all ate so we will all be cleaning up." An unsatisfied Brad complained.

"Dude we practically cooked for you. Cleaning up is the least you could do." Fitz reasoned with him.

"I know for damn sure I won't be doing it alone. Oh, and I didn't ask you to cook." He retorted smartly.

"You want me to get Liv in here?"

"Fitz come on man." He sounded almost desperate.

They liked to tease Brad and he knows it. Soon Harrison and Fitz couldn't hold back their laughter.

"You both suck."

"Oh c'mon Brad lighten up buddy."

"Just shut up Harrison."

Later that day with Fitz's friends long gone himself, Liv and Pika were on their way to the beach. The evening spring weather was just perfect for a leisurely stroll on the white sand to watch the sunset.

"Pika no, get away from the water." Liv reprimanded the dog.

"Let him wet his paws Livvie."

"No babe just throw him his ball."

"Alright fine, buddy get over here come on. Go get the ball." Pikachu took off with a quick speed after his squishy ball.

"He's enjoying this so much." Liv said with a chuckle.

Fitz then decided to take out his phone to capture his beautiful wife. He also made a video of Pika who seemed to be on an adrenaline rush, much to their amusement.

After 45 minutes Liv felt tired so they decided that it's time to go. "Hey silly c'mon we're going home." Fitz hoisted the dog up in his arms.

"Ah!" Liv yelped holding her bump.

"Livvie what's wrong?" His face turned into a concerned frown.

"Just a sting."

"A sting? You mean-"

"No it's not.. This started happening yesterday and I phoned the doctor. He informed me that it's pretty normal when approaching actual labor."

"So we should start preparing ourselves, they're knocking to come out." Fitz said lightheartedly and Liv flashed him a genuine smile.

"Yep. They're on their way."

 _37 Weeks Pregnant_

 _Ow._ Her eyes shot open and she stared intently at the ceiling.

 _Ow_. Another one. Olivia knew exactly what was happening, she remained calm though and got up hoping not to wake her sleeping husband. She used the toilet then went back to bed. She couldn't go back to sleep now, obviously. So she switched on the television and turned it on mute. A cooking program. Good, that should keep her distracted for now.

 _Ow._ Again, this time Liv hissed at the sharp pain. It was stronger than the ones before. Like..have you ever stubbed your toe? Now take that plus menstrual cramps. Yeah, it was intense.

It wasn't actual labor though. The contractions weren't steady, it was far apart..almost irregular. She didn't want to waste a trip to the hospital only to pace around the delivery room waiting for what could be hours.

However Fitz was so in tune with her that he could somehow sense that something wasn't quite right. When he opened his eyes he saw her sitting up, her eyes fixated on the tv.

"Livvie.. is everything okay? Why are you up it's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep."

He held his gaze on her. She really didn't want him to worry, she had this under control. Ride it out, right? But then another contraction hit her and she winched.

"Olivia..?"

"Hot showers. Apparently it helps during this time."

"What?" He was confused.

"Contractions. It's about..almost 20 minutes apart I'd say. We're not there yet so don't freak out." See could see his mind racing though. He was freaking out.

"Fitz, relax."

In response he gulped and nodded. "Hot showers, okay. Do you want me to join you?"

"Will you rub my back?"

"Of course."

14 Hours later, although it felt more like an eternity to Olivia. But laying here in the delivery room with both her babies in her arms and Fitz at her bedside, 14 hours of labor was definitely worth it.

 _March 22. 15:10pm._ _Ariana Mae Grant. 6 lbs 3 oz. She was exactly 13 minutes older than her twin brother - Aiden Alexander Grant. 6 lbs 7 oz_.

They were both healthy and strong. All their tests came back good. No NICU needed for them which thrilled their parents. Fitz had cut the cord which was an experience he'll never forget.

To both their parents it was love at first sight when their little ones arrived into the world. Magical. That's how Liv would describe it. Fitz thought they were just perfect.

Olivia and Fitz was mesmerised, really. This was the best feeling in the world, meeting their babies. They're flesh and blood. There were a lot of tears involved, happy tears of course. That and endless smiling. They really had no other way to express their joy.

"You did amazing Livvie. They are so precious, I love you."


	41. Life As Parents

Olivia never expected being a mother to be easy or smooth sailing and good thing she didn't, because what she had to go through during those first few weeks was mentally exhausting. The first 3 or so days at home were just fine and she couldn't be happier but then the problems started. Aiden was latching on to her just fine at the hospital and his first few days at home but for some reason he got fussy whenever she fed him and didn't latch on properly. On top of that Olivia's body had other plans - she couldn't produce enough milk to breastfeed both babies throughout the day. She figured maybe that was the cause for Aiden to refuse to latch on? Anyway, this send her through an emotional roller coaster. She was sad and angry and the situation was stressing her out because she felt as though she was failing as a mother. Just a week in and she couldn't even be a good enough mom. She felt as if though she failed her babies not being able to breastfeed them and build a bond..a connection and not being able to give them the nutrients which they needed. She blamed herself.

The doctors had advised her to supplement and, of course, she did because it's not like she had a choice. So she would pump whatever amount of milk she could and also fed them with formula. It wasn't an easy transition but Olivia only wanted what was best for her babies and that was to grow strong and be healthy. Even though the doctors assured both her and Fitz that formula feeding is okay, she still did her own research and also read up on what other mothers said about not being able to breastfeed. It made her feel a little better and the fact that she could still pump some milk helped her set her mind at ease.

Fitz was her rock. He had been a big support for her during this time of self doubt and she couldn't thank him enough. He was her light, always. He kept her mindset positive. Her mother has also been staying with them to help her wherever she could. Oscar would've stayed too but they didn't want to make Liv feel too overwhelmed with too many people around.

Olivia received an amazing amount of encouragement from her mother, Emma and Nicole which made her feel okay about the fact that breastfeeding might not work out and it's definitely not the end of the world. Her grandmother also checked in on her daily to share some wisdom and words of love and encouragement. She didn't just do this for Liv but Fitz also.

Currently the twins just passed the 3 month mark. At 14 weeks they were doing great, excellent even. They were healthy and developing beautifully. Liv decided to stop pumping about a week ago so the twins are now strictly on formula. Bottle feeding worked out quite good in the end because Fitz got to be a part of the feeding process and that experience for him has been not just meaningful but also fun. It brought great joy to him.

Aiden and Ariana were just beautiful. A perfect blend of both parents. Ariana had her father's blue eyes and a full head of dark honey blonde curls while Aiden was a hazel-eyed cutie with a head of dark brown of loose curls. Both had the cutest little button noses.

They had the twins on a schedule, which was tough getting them to adjust to but with time and patience it paid off. This allowed the new mom and dad to have some time to themselves and take a break. Fitz also decided to give up his mancave, well sort of. He had it transformed into a traditional looking den, removing the masculinity from the room. Now it was a room with a neutral, warm and comforting environment which has become his and Liv's favourite spot at night after having put the twins to bed. They would just sit there, curled up and relax.

"Should I start with lunch?"

"Thanks mom but that won't be necessary, Abby and Carter will be here in a few and they're bringing lunch."

"Oh okay well that's nice of them."

"Yeah but I bet they won't be here to see me."

Maya laughed heartily. "Oh you know they can't get enough of the two munchkins."

"Too bad their dad just put them down for a nap."

"Where is Fitz if he put them down?"

Laughingly Liv unlocked her phone and showed her mother a picture she took just minutes ago. It showed Fitz with Ariana and Aiden in each arm, all three sleeping peacefully.

"Aww that's adorable. He's such a good dad. You're both almost natural with this parenting thing."

"Ha! _This parenting thing_. Well we try."

"Aiden and Ariana are extremely blessed to have such amazing parents."

"It wasn't easy but we're getting there."

"I'm proud of you Livvie." Maya said in a voice filled with emotion.

That brought a smile to Olivia. "Thank you mom."

 **xxx**

"Liv we've been here for almost an hour now, can't you just wake them up?" Carter said with a pouty face.

"No Carter and stop asking now."

"Ugh.." He sighed exasperatedly.

"They'll probably wake up soon anyways you big baby."

"I just want me some Grant baby snuggles okay."

"Me too." Abby agreed.

"Here look at this picture I took earlier." Liv handed them the phone.

"That's so cuuute!" Abby cooed in a high pitched voice.

"As if Fitz wasn't enough of a daddy before." Leave it to Carter to be inappropriate.

"You're disgusting."

"What? He's a total dilf now."

Liv glared at him. "I hate you sometimes you know that?"

"That's what the people on social media are saying Liv. It's not like it's a lie either." He chuckled.

"Carter just be quiet." Abby said holding back her laughter. "Her mother could hear you."

"Oh crap I forgot Mama Pope is here."

"Yeah so stop being inappropriate."

20 minutes later Fitz came downstairs with two nagging babies. They were hungry and they were letting him know.

"Hey relax, look here's mommy."

Liv got up and met them halfway. "Hii sweeties. I know you're hungry but hold back those tears for mommy would you." She cooed giving each one a forehead kiss. In return she received big smiles from both of them.

"You're so cute, look at those smiles. Go say hi to Aunt Abby and Uncle Carter."

"Are you gonna get their bottles?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah before the tears start."

Abby and Carter was adamant on feeding the twins so Liv allowed them to do so while she watched on with her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Where's your mom?" Fitz asked casually.

"Outside, reading her book."

"Oh okay. I still have to pick Ben and his family up from the airport later maybe she'd like to tag along."

"Yeah you should ask her. Gracie is going to have so much fun entertaining these two."

"Ben said she's super excited to see them again."

Abby's voice interrupted their small talk. "Woah Liv this little guy can eat. His bottle is almost empty." She said in wonderment.

Giggling Liv replied. "He takes after his father."

"My guy's got a healthy appetite what's wrong with that?" Fitz countered feigning hurt.

After burping them, the twins were in a pleasantly good mood. They were babbling and gurgling as Liv played with them on their playmat - they thoroughly enjoyed playtime. Meanwhile Fitz was getting ready to go to the airport.

"Tinkerbell don't put your foot in your brother's face baby." Liv chuckled.

 _Tinkerbell_ was her nickname for Ariana because she was mommy's little fairy princess.

"Come here you." Liv snatched her up and bounced her up and down on her lap earning joyful squeals from the little girl.

"Aiden come here to Aunt Abby, Ari can't have all the fun." Abby proceeded to mimick Liv and bounced the little boy up and down, his chubby legs kicking out everytime he's in the air.

Maya and Fitz walked in with wide grins at the sight of the twins enjoying themselves.

"Hey Livvie I'm gonna accompany Fitz to the airport. It'll be nice to get out a little bit."

"Okay."

"Babe do you need anything from the store while we're out?" Fitz asked.

"Uh.. No, I don't think so. Thanks though."

Fitz went to give Aiden a kiss then moved to Liv who had Ariana in her lap. "Bye baby." He gave his wife a chaste kiss before kissing his daughter's head.

"Mom, Ben is probably going to yell at you for leaving dad home alone." Liv said teasingly.

"Let him try." Maya laughed.

Ariana's eyes stayed on her father. As he turned to leave she let out a wail which instantly had everyone's focus on her.

"Hey tinkerbell what's wrong?"

"Uh oh, Liv I think she's crying after her daddy." Maya said with a smile in her voice.

"Aww baby girl your daddy has to go out for a little bit. Don't be sad, he'll be back." Liv tried to comfort a crying Ariana while rubbing her back.

Fitz walked back and crouched down to be eye-level with his daughter. "Princess c'mere, give daddy a hug." He took her from Liv and hugged her close to his chest.

"Fitz you guys should go she'll be just fine."

"I know, just give her a minute."

Liv raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You mean give you a minute?"

That made the other adults in the room stifle a laugh.

"Ariana daddy has to go now." Fitz whispered as if the baby could totally understand what he was saying.

Liv got up and quickly distracted her daughter with a noisy toy rattle as Fitz handed her over before she could start wailing again and it worked.

"Alright we'll be on our way then." He said pecking his wife's lips.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Liv said sending Fitz and Maya on their way.

Carter got out of his seat to take Ariana from Liv and settled down on the floor. He laid on his back while lifting her in the air. "This one is such a daddy's girl Liv."

"I know. She's got him completely wrapped around her little finger."

Abby looked up from entertaining Aiden. "Liv it's the same with you and little A though."

"Hey he's my sweet little boy. He's so soft." Liv crooned.

"They are both super sweet..and adorable, very very adorable."

Abby and Carter stayed until Fitz and Maya returned from the airport with Benjamin, Nicole and Gracie.

The minute the front door opened Liv could hear her little niece running and calling out for Aiden and Ariana.

"Gracie tone it down a little please." Ben warned his daughter as she skipped on ahead of them.

"Aidy!! Ari!!" She squealed excitedly as she skipped into the living room.

"Hey Gracie, aren't I getting a hug?" Liv stood up walking towards her.

She threw her arms around her aunt's waist. "Oh hi Aunt Livvie." Standing back she looked up and asked eagerly. "Can I play with them now?"

"Hey slow down. Can you say hello to my friends over there first?"

"Okay."

Benjamin and Nicole stepped over to Liv and the trio exchanged hugs. "Hey sis, you look good."

"I feel good. Hey you two, it's so great to have you here."

"Yeah well since mom hasn't been home in so long I figured I'd come and get her myself." Ben joked.

"Well I can see why she doesn't want to leave." Nicole said looking over at the twins. "Liv, they are absolutely gorgeous. They've gotten so big."

"Thanks Nicole. Yeah they're growing and developing quite nicely. Gracie sure seems happy to see them."

"Oh she couldn't stop talking about them on our way here."

"Come on let's go and join them."

Later on the twins eventually got tired of moving from one pair of arms to another and rolling around on their playmat which is why they were currently taking their third nap of the day. In the meantime Maya, Liv and Nicole prepared dinner for the group, of course Liv insisted that Abby and Carter should stay.

"So Liv, you mentioned earlier that you stopped pumping.."

"Uh huh, about a week ago."

"Well I have a very important question. Have you had a glass of wine yet?"

Carter and Abby chuckled animatedly because they've been wondering the same thing. Liv, as a first time mom, vowed not to take a drink while her kids were still feeding from her. With her already low milk supply, she didn't want to take any more chances.

"Two days ago and let me tell you, I have never enjoyed and appreciated a glass of wine a much as I did then."

On cue Fitz walked into the kitchen just as she finished her sentence. "That's true. I had to leave the room because she was clearly having a moment and I didn't want to intrude." He laughed.

"Really?" Nicole asked with humour in her voice.

Liv giggled at the memory. "I wish I could say that he's overreacting but.. It's true."

"That's amazing."

Maya stood next to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Having your first sip of alcohol after giving birth is a glorious moment."

"It really is. It's so soothing."

"Okay everyone the food is ready." Maya announced.

 **xxx**

2am.

It was exactly 2am and Fitz was having an urgent craving for his wife. He wanted her..all of her. He needed her - needed to be inside of her.

Time to wake her up.

"Livvie.." He pulled her closer to him, spooning her while leaving no space for air between them. "Baby.." Fitz whispered as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Mmmm. ."

"Wake up baby."

If his request didn't work on getting her up, his erection poking her sure did.

Liv turned in his arms and faced him with a soft smile. "Hi mister."

Fitz had a devilish grin plastered over his cheeks. "Hi beautiful."

They kissed, gently at first, then with more passion and intensity. His hands ran down her body to the hem of her thigh length silk nightdress. She smirked against his lips as he tugged on the garment - he was hungry.

Olivia's hands got lost in the softness of his unruly curls. She raised her leg pressing her knee into his bulge, the contact made him pull back from her lips. Their eyes locked, love and lust evident in their gaze. Liv straddled his waist and removed her nightdress, sitting there completely naked. She then leaned down, her breasts pressed against his chest as she looked him in his eyes and whispered seductively over his lips. "Fuck me Fitz."

 _Oh shit. Damnnnn._ Fitz's arousal grew aggressively intense at his wife's demand.

"You're so cute." Liv giggled sitting upright as he gawked at her. Her husband was still a little stunned, which is why she made the next move. Sliding down on him she rid him of his boxers and took his shaft into her palm. She stroked him gently then took his length inch by inch into her mouth. It took some effort 'cause he was quite big but she loved a challenge.

His body jerked at the incredible sensation. Her mouth felt so good around him but once she started bopping her head up and down, sucking him from base to tip, he damn near lost it. _Fuck_.

Liv kept her eyes on him. Her man, grunting deeply as she satisfied him. The urgent throb between her own legs was driving her crazy.

"Livvie. ." He groaned with pleasure.

She rolled her tongue over his tip and started stroking him again. "I told you to fuck me." She said.

Fitz smirked devilishly at her. "Oh baby you have no idea just how hard I'm about to fuck you." With that said he pulled her up on the bed, laying her flat out on her back. Fitz kissed her fiercely, their tongues doing battle. He positioned his length over her center and she grabbed onto his shoulders to prepare for what'sto come. He was simply grazing her folds with his tip and Liv's breath hitched.

Fitz entered her slowly and her eyes shut. "Open those eyes Livvie, look at me. Watch me, fuck you." He said huskily making her gasp at once as he pushed his length into her.

"Mmhm yeah. Ah! Fuck. Yes."

"You like that baby?" Fitz asked kissing down the side of her neck.

"Yes yes yes. Mmmmm."

"Keep those eyes on me me baby."

"Fitz..." She moaned his name without breaking their intense gaze.

He was fucking her good. Unbelievably good. Hitting her spot over and over again making her squirm underneath him. They kissed hungrily and with each thrust there was a whimper or moan from either one of them.

"Fitz I.. Babe I'm close.. So close, fuck!"

"Come for me baby." His hips slammed into hers. He lifted her one leg up and stretched her out.

With a yelp, her nails digging into his skin and her walls tightening around his cock, the couple blissfully reach an explosive orgasm together.

Several minutes later they laid cuddled up and on the edge of falling asleep.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too."

 **xxx**

"Liv!" Fitz called his wife from the nursery with urgency in his voice.

"What?" Liv asked walking in to see him standing with a diaper in his one hand, holding on to their son with the other as he lays on the changing table, his face wearing a scowl and a very visible wet spot on the front of his shirt. It didn't take long for her to figure out what had just happened.

"Babe? What happened? Why did you call me?" She acted clueless while trying to fight back a laugh.

"Olivia. You should really teach your son some manners."

"Fitz.. What are you talking about?"

"He peed on me!" He said in a high pitched voice.

Olivia perched her lips together to stop herself from dissolving into laughter. "And?"

"What do mean _and?_ I was about to put a fresh diaper on him but I couldn't resist that face so I gave him kisses and then.." He motioned to the wet spot on his shirt. "..this happened."

"Babe, have I not told you that he's nasty like you? Anyways this isn't odd it's normal, why are you being so sensitive about it?" She teased him.

"What if I told you he was smiling when he did it?"

"Maybe he found your melodramatic self amusing."

"Okay you need to stop taking his side, but I will admit that I might've overreacted. It just came out of nowhere though." Fitz laughed which caused Liv to burst out into a deep belly laugh of her own.

"Fitz just finish getting him ready, I've got this one. Hii tinkerbell." Liv cooed getting her daughter out of her crib. "Time to get dressed baby girl."

Once Ariana was perched up on her mother's hip she nuzzled her face against her mother's and Liv's heart melted. Ari lifted her head and as soon as she heard her daddy and brother talking her gaze settled on them and she babbled in their direction.

"Yeah it's daddy and Aiden. You love them so much don't you huh Tink? They are adorable aren't they?"

Fitz looked over at his girls. "We're men, men are handsome not adorable. Tell 'em A."

"Speak for yourself. My sweet boy is adorably cute."

"Yeah that's because he looks like you."

"You know, I actually can't wait for our photoshoot this weekend. Fitz, do you think we should've done this sooner?"

"The photoshoot?"

"Introducing them to the world."

"No."

"No?" Liv questioned.

"No. This is our private lives, not their entertainment. Besides, we weren't ready to share them with everyone just yet but now we are."

"You're right."

Later that same day Stephen showed up at their house to see Fitz. The two of them joined by Ben were hanging out in the den while Liv, Maya, Nicole and the kids were out on the patio. Fitz didn't want the ladies to cook so he went out and got everyone lunch with dessert.

"Listen Fitz there's something that I wanted to discuss with you.."

"Sounds serious."

Ben was about to get up and excuse himself because he could sense that it was a personal matter but Stephen stopped him. "Hey man it's okay, you don't have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Ben c'mon man it's cool, really."

"Well okay then."

"So I'm freaking out guys."

"Why, what's wrong?" Fitz asked with concern.

"Nothing..there's nothing wrong. It's just.. Well um.. I want to ask Abby to marry me. I wanna propose."

"Stephen that's awesome man!" Fitz sounded quite chuffed.

"For real, I'm happy for you man." Ben said.

"Well since you both have done it, propose and got married, can you give me some advice?"

Fitz chuckled. "Buddy you know your woman. Just be you..do you."

Ben nodded in agreement. "What I can tell you is that it doesn't necessarily have to be an extravagant occasion. Let it be between you and her."

"Yeah I think that makes it more special." Fitz pointed out.

Stephen listened intently to what they were saying. "I hear you."

"Do have the ring yet?"

"Dude I didn't say I wanted to propose immediately.. Give me couple of days." Stephen said chuckling.

"Okay okay, I was just asking. So you're actually about to get engaged." Fitz grinned stupidly at him.

"I know, who would've guessed the two of us would actually settle down. Shit you're a dad now."

Fitz sat back and smiled. "I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world."

"I mean it certainly helps having a brother-in-law like myself doesn't it?" Ben teased.

"You're not too bad." Fitz joked back.

"Hey I never once made life difficult for you and I have a history of acting like a total ass towards Liv's boyfriends."

"You didn't give me shit because you knew Liv wouldn't have tolerated none of that and neither would Gracie."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

The men stayed and talked for a little while longer until Stephen had to leave. He bid farewell to the ladies and gave the twins big hugs goodbye.

 **xxx**

Liv stepped out of the bathroom after a soothing shower to get ready for bed only to find her husband and Gracie playing peek-a-boo with the twins on their bed which brought a smile to her face.

"Shouldn't these munchkins be asleep?" Liv asked joining them on the bed.

"Say no mommy we're not sleepy yet." Fitz said in a baby voice.

"Babe seriously it's their bedtime, playtime is over."

"Aunt Livvie 5 more minutes?"

Liv couldn't resist Gracie's cuteness. "Alright, I'm going downstairs. 30 Minutes Fitz."

"Got it." He awarded her with a lopsided grin.

As she walked out of the room she could hear the twins' delightful squeals and Gracie's infectious laughter.

Liv joined her brother and his wife in the living room. "Hey you two."

"What's with the laughter up there?"

"Apparently it's playtime. Peek-a-boo is always a winner with Ari and Aiden. Your daughter quickly became their best friend."

"You're going to have to be strict with that one otherwise she'll keep them up every night."

"No it's fine. Hey.. when are you two going to expand your family, I bet Gracie would love to be a big sister."

A cheeky smile appeared on both their faces. "About that..." Nicole said.

Liv sat upright. "Wait, are you..?"

"You didn't notice her not having a glass of wine with you at all?" Ben chuckled.

"No. No I didn't. So?? Are you pregnant?"

Nicole smiled coyly. "8 weeks."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Keep your voice down sis. We still gotta tell ma."

"Well why didn't you tell her yet?"

"Relax we got her a little gift which will reveal the news to her. She'll be getting it tomorrow."

"I'm so happy for you. This is so exciting."

"Thanks Liv, really."

"Mom and dad won't be able to keep up with all these little ones now." Liv joked.

Later on a visibly sleepy Gracie came climbing onto her mother's lap.

"Are you guys done playing now?" Liv asked sweetly to which she just nodded her head.

"Okay, well that's my cue. Goodnight you two, night Gracie."

"Goodnight Liv."

Olivia went into the twins nursery first to see if they were down and surely they were sleeping soundly. She gave them each a forehead kiss and an _'I love you_ ' before making her way to her and Fitz's room.

She fixed the pillows on their bed when Fitz exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He pulled her towards him and hugged her from behind. "Hi." He whispered kissing her neck.

She turned around in his embrace. "Hi mister."

He tipped his head forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Liv pulled back giving him an innocent smile. "I think it's time for mommy and daddy to have their own playtime."

"Peek-a-boo? I know of a great place to hide my face." He smirked.

"Ooh I like the sound of that." Liv said and unexpectedly snatched the towel from his waist leaving him naked.

"I fucking love you." Fitz said before playfully tackling her to the bed.


	42. 6 months old

"Will you be okay handling both of them on your own?"

"Livvie, relax."

She sighed and looked slightly embarrassed. Of course he had it all under control, he's their father. "Sorry, I just haven't been away from them for so long."

Olivia had to fly out to New York for a string of business meetings stretched out over the course of three days.

"Hey I get it, I mean you have to check in on them every few minutes everytime we have date night so I can only imagine how this must be for you." Fitz laughed.

"Is it bad that I'm so attached?"

"Not at all baby."

"I only checked in on them once during our anniversary dinner though." Liv stated rather proudly.

"Because we had so much fun."

"We really did, didn't we? That was a night to remember."

"Indeed. We did some things..." Fitz trailed off with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Olivia threw her head back with laughter. "Let's not go into that right now."

"What? Afraid you can't control yourself just by thinking about what we did?"

"Shut up."

"We should definitely do it again."

"You're nasty."

"That's why you love me."

"I _do_ love you but not because you're nasty."

"I love that I'm the only one that knows about your devilishly sexy alter ego in the bedroom."

"So you keep saying and I keep telling you that I didn't even know that side of me existed until I met your freaky ass."

"So basically we've been a perfect match since day one."

"That's cheesy coming from you but yes we're the perfect match."

"So when you're back from New York can we go out on a date and do an anniversary celebration part two?"

"I might be glued to my babies so you're gonna have to wait a day or two." Liv replied with humour.

"I'm fine with that and maybe Abby can babysit. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Fitz.. Ari is teething, she might get too much for Abby to handle."

"I can ask my mom to help her out."

"You really want this date huh?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to woo you."

Liv flashed him a smile. "Ooh now you're getting me excited mister."

"You better believe it. Hey, why are you packing so many clothes?"

Looking at him with amusement etched on her face Liv said, "Well because a lady's gotta have options."

"That sure is a lot of options Livvie."

"Fitzgerald don't be annoying." Liv chuckled and threw a blouse his way.

"Next time throw some panties, that'll get me riled up." He winked at her flirtatiously.

"You are shameless. Didn't you have enough this morning?"

"That was cut short by your kids."

" _My_ kids?"

"Yes. They wouldn't let me finish."

Liv chuckled. "You can't blame them, I told you we didn't have time."

"Sure we did but they just had to wake up extra early."

"Poor you but just remember that the twins are only 6 months old, I am not about to get knocked up again anytime soon I swear I'd kick your ass."

"But it's impossible to keep my hands off you." Fitz stuck out his bottom lip all childlike then added, "And babe we have our hands full with those two already that's extra motivation to be careful."

"I love that we still have a healthy sex life after having the twins though, I've heard of some couples that can't just go back to how they used to be after having a baby."

"First of all, our sex life will always be on fire because you're sexy as hell and I can never get enough of you and secondly being parents didn't stop us from making time for each other which is important."

"True."

"Ade and Ari are probably gonna be a mess when you leave later."

"Oh come on, I already don't want to leave." She said pouting.

Fitz got up and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry baby. We'll call you every morning and every night don't worry."

"Good." Liv stood up on her toes to kiss him.

The sound coming from the baby monitor interrupted their moment.

"Sounds like the nap didn't help Tinkerbell at all." Fitz commented as they listened to their daughter's cries. "I'll go get her."

When he got to the twins nursery Fitz immediately went to take Ariana out of her crib and began to soothe her. "I know princess, it's painful but hey soon you'll be able to eat anything you want with those brand new little teeth of yours."

Fitz adjusted his baby girl in his arms to check on his son who stared back at him with his big brown eyes. He was definitely a lot more calm and quiet compared to his sister.

"Hey buddy, hi. Do you mind chilling in your crib for a little while until your sister calms down a bit? Yeah of course you don't mind right? You're a cool dude." The baby's curious hazel orbs looked from his father to his sister.

Fitz looked at the doorway when his wife entered the room.

"I've got him." She said and attended to their son.

"Alright I guess we'll be downstairs, Tink needs her chewing ring she's gnawing on my shirt." The little one's drool was starting to soak the collar of his polo t-shirt.

"Could you change her diaper first though."

"Sure."

 **xxx**

"Tinkerbell you wanna try some yummy banana? I know how much you love bananas come on try some." Liv's attempt was no use. Ariana snuggled closer into her father's chest as she chomped on her chewing ring.

"Well at least she finished her bottle so it's fine, maybe she'll want some a little later. Do you want me to take her so you can eat your food?"

Fitz smiled and shook his head. "No baby I'm good, I'm halfway through my lunch anyway."

"Okay. Look at this one." They turned their focus on their son who's face was covered in mushed banana as he had squished the fruit in his little fists and made a mess. "Such a messy boy." Liv said with a giggle.

Olivia and Fitz has just recently started trying out the baby led weaning method which allows the babies to eat on their own - be in control of feeding themselves. The twins enjoyed it immensely as did their parents because it made lunch and dinner time so much easier.

"Hey buddy you're supposed to put that in your mouth not on your face c'mon not even Pika gets this messy." Fitz laughed.

Aiden looked up at his parents with a wide grin showing off his two small teeth and banged his hands on the tray. "Ah-ba-ha-ba!"

"You're having so much fun aren't you big guy?" Fitz cooed at his son which earned him a joyous squeal. "You're so happy. Ari look how happy your brother is."

Liv snorted at the lack of interest from their daughter. "She is _not_ in the mood."

"Yeah.. I hate seeing her like this." He said softly and kissed his daughter's temple.

"It's her first tooth though Fitz..well teeth."

"Why does our kids get two teeth at a time? And all Aiden did was drool everywhere when he got his."

"Teething differs from child to child. She'll be okay soon."

"Yeah I know. Hey we should finish up, you have a plane to catch."

Several moments later Liv was playing with the twins in the den when Fitz strolled in. "Babe your car is outside."

"Already?"

"Well your flight is.." He checked his watch. "...soon, so yeah." Fitz bent down to scoop up their daughter as Liv got up with Aiden in her arms.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Hey you'll be back before you know it and besides, it's not that bad. Look at it this way, you'll be able to take long baths with a lovely bottle of wine..just you, no husband and no kids. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

Liv smiled cheekily back at him. "Maybe a little."

Aiden suddenly grasped his mother's face. "Aaahh-bahaba!!"

"Yeah buddy tell mommy we can cope without her for three days." Fitz chuckled.

"Alright I get it, let's go." Liv said with a laugh and left a big kiss on her son's cheek.

"Your luggage is already loaded in the car."

"Well aren't you in a hurry to get rid of me." Her tone was playful and light.

"Come on Mrs. Grant, hand over the baby and get out of here."

Olivia laughed heartily and placed Aiden in Fitz's free arm. "I'm just gonna get my bag."

Fitz waited for her by the door to see her off.

"Okay I have everything now I just need kisses and hugs from you three and I'm good to go." Liv said with a smile and wrapped her arms around her husband and kids. "You guys better behave yourselves while I'm gone."

"I'm speaking for all of us when I say we can't promise anything but we'll try." Fitz joked.

Olivia stroked her baby girl's hair who was resting against her father's chest, unlike her brother who were in a playful mood and kept toying with his father's curls. "I should go..."

Fitz tilted his head forward for a sweet lingering kiss goodbye. "Call me when you've settling in."

"I will. Bye-bye tinkerbell, bye-bye Aiden mommy loves you."

Fitz hoisted the twins up a little more. "Say bye-bye mommy, see you soon."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Livvie."

 **xxx**

"Hey guys come on in." Abby and Stephen followed Fitz into the house. "Have a seat, can I get you something to eat or drink?"

A curious Pikachu came trotting inside after hearing the familiar voices and started wagging his tail in front of their guests.

Both declined with a smile. "No thanks we're good man. Are the twins asleep? Your home is awfully quiet well except for this little guy, hey Pika what's up buddy." Stephen said and gave the dog a little ruffle.

"Yeah I just put them down for a nap."

"They missing their mom yet?" Abby asked.

"It's been two days what do you think." He laughed. "But we're doing good, it doesn't look like they've gotten tired of me yet."

"Hey how's the teething going with Ari by the way?"

"She's not so fussy and feverish anymore but still gnaws on everything she can get her hands on."

"Hey Fitz you don't mind if I go and have a peek at my niece and nephew do you?"

'No of course not go ahead."

As Abby left Stephen said to his friend, "I'm still amazed at how easy it was for you to be this..super dad."

"Pfft yeah right I had my doubts as any new parent would I guess but those two just make it so easy."

"Oh come on give yourself a little more credit."

"I mean.." Fitz shrugged and laughed heartily. "But hey man how are you, does it still feel like you're shitting rainbows after getting engaged?"

Stephen fell back on the couch as he laughed. "Dude it's been a month, of course I'm still shitting rainbows. Being engaged to Abby is just too awesome."

"That's great Stephen."

"Yeah, hey have you been on your own with the twins these past two days? I mean like, you had no help at all?"

"Yes it was just the three of us. My mom isn't in town otherwise you know she would've been here by now."

Abby came downstairs with a pleasant smile. "It took everything in me to not pick them up for some cuddles."

"If you guys plan on staying a little while longer then you can have your fair share of cuddles once they wake up."

Abby and Stephen stayed a few more hours to play with the twins and Abby offered to prepare dinner for everyone. They left just after dinner leaving Fitz to give the kids a bath. He set up the playmat for Aiden so that he could keep himself busy while Ariana gets cleaned up and as soon as Ariana's bath was over she'd go to the playmat while her brother received his bath. This strategy worked out perfectly for Fitz so far.

Much later just before putting the twins to bed Fitz made a video call to Olivia to hear about her day and say goodnight.

"Hi mama." He greeted his wife with a broad smile.

Liv's whole face lit up at the sight of her family; her husband and babies. "My babiesss I miss you guys."

Fitz chuckled and asked, "Does that include me?"

"I miss all of you."

"You look gorgeous, are you going out or did you just get in?"

"Going out to talk business over a few drinks. How was your day?"

"We had a good day didn't we guys?" He looked down at their son and daughter in his arms. "Abby and Stephen stopped by today and stayed over for dinner."

"Oh yeah she texted me saying how much fun she had with those two."

"Aiden and Ari couldn't stop babbling. Maybe it was refreshing to them to see other faces for a bit instead of just staring at me all day long."

"No ways they adore you and they get that babbling from you, you talk a lot." Liv said with wholehearted laughter.

"No I don't." Fitz protested with a laugh.

Aiden and Ariana watched the screen intently and occasionally tried to grasp at it. They haven't quite gotten used to this whole concept just yet.

"You two look so cute. Did you have a nice bath?" Liv cooed at her babies.

"Of course they did, they love being in the water."

Olivia shifted her gaze from the twins to her husband. "Are you still coping okay on your own babe?"

"Livvie I'm good, they've been the sweetest little angels."

"You are the most amazing husband and father. I'm definitely awarding you when I'm back."

"Can't wait." He grinned.

They quickly got distracted by their kids. Aiden had his arm outstretched in Ariana's direction and she took hold of his hand trying to put it in her mouth.

Fitz and Olivia were both beaming as they watched the interaction.

"Dude you better take your hand away your sister is going to chew your fingers off." Fitz said with humour in his voice.

"Ugh I can't wait to hold them in my arms again."

"Tomorrow evening you'll be home, hang in there Mrs. Grant. Hey enjoy yourself tonight."

"It's going to be more business than pleasure but yeah I will."

"These two should get to bed so we're gonna say night-night."

"Give them a big kiss from me. I love you guys."

"We love you more. Goodnight Livvie."

"Bye babe, see you tomorrow."

 **xxx**

Liv walked into her and Fitz's bedroom with a pout. "I just wanted to scoop them up and hug them so bad." She arrived home about 20 minutes ago and the first thing she did was checking up on her babies.

"You could always hug me?" Fitz extended his arms inviting a hug.

Olivia wasted no time and took a few strides into his arms. "Hmmm you smell so good." She murmured with her face buried into his shirt.

"Okay woman you were away for three days, calm down." He just loved teasing her. "...and I'm pretty sure I smell like baby food and poop."

Olivia looked up into his beautiful blue eyes with a radiant smile. "Shut up you smell amazing."

"How about I run you a bath and you tell me all about your trip."

"You've had your hands full with Aiden and Ari surely you must be exhausted too Fitz."

"Hey.." He stroked her cheek with his gentle touch. "What if I join you? That way we can both relax. I know you've been in business mode these past few days and going non-stop so let's just take a minute to ourselves, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, wait here while I get everything ready."

When Fitz got back he found a completely naked Olivia Grant waiting on him. His eyes roamed her body as a low growl escaped his lips.

"Easy there, like you said... I've only been away for three days so calm down." Liv broke into a fit of giggles at his face when she threw his own words back at him

"That's not funny Liv."

She kept on laughing while making her way towards the bathroom. "Take off your clothes and meet me in the tub Mr Grant."

All Fitz could do was to laugh along and get undressed. Yes she wasn't gone for too long but damn it was good to have her back.

"Babe stop that."

"What?" Fitz asked innocently. They were covered in bubbles with Olivia contentedly reclined against his chest. His one arm was wrapped around her while he used his other hand to inch closer in between her thighs.

Yes, she would love some sexy time with him right now but she wanted him to tell her all about his time with the twins and what they did while she was away.

"Fitz I thought we were going to talk and relax."

"Talk? We spoke over the phone everyday, you know exactly what went down over here. We didn't have that much fun without you." His hand covered her pussy and he slowly caressed it. " _I_ didn't have that much fun without you. Didn't you miss me Livvie?"

She closed her eyes momentarily at the lovely massage between her legs.

Fitz slipped one finger inside of her. "Did you miss me _this much?"_

She didn't know how this was going to play out but she decided to play along and shook her head 'no'.

A wicked grin appeared on his face then he added one more finger. " _This much?_ " Two fingers moving pleasurably in and out of her but she wanted more so again she whispered a low 'no'.

Fitz pulled her closer to him, his hold around her body tightening as he used three fingers to penetrate her; this time he was a little more rough which made her body jolt.

"How about now baby?"

Her breathing became heavier. "Mmmm yes, yes."

With a devilish smirk he abruptly withdrew his fingers from inside of her.

In an instant Liv's head whipped around and she glared at him. "What the fuck!?"

"What? I thought you wanted to relax and talk."

"Really??"

Her expression of disbelief had him roaring with laughter.

"I hate you." Liv scoffed and quickly got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wacked him against the back of his head before making her way into the shower. "And don't you even think about getting in here!"

Fitz actually had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Baby I'm sorry!"

Even though she told him not to join her in the shower she obviously wasn't serious. Hell, she was aroused and needed him to make her cum but his dumbass still wasn't in there with her.

Liv stepped with one foot out of the shower and looked at her husband who was now wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Get rid of that towel and get your ass in here right now." The water dripping down her body gained an immediate reaction from Fitz judging by the tent forming under that towel.

He nodded eagerly. "Getting in there, right now."

The two ended up slamming each other against the shower wall and reaching an orgasm that made Olivia's legs wobble.

Liv woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, partially because of the amazing sex she had with her husband the previous night but mostly because she'll be getting to hold her babies again.

"Sounds like they're awake, want me to go and fetch them?" Fitz asked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes please I've missed them."

Liv awaited eagerly on them and beamed once Fitz walked over to the bed with two happy looking munchkins.

"Look who's here guys. Look, it's mama." Fitz cooed and carefully handed Aiden over to his mother while he got in bed with Ariana in his arms.

"Hi babies!"

The moment Aiden and Ariana locked their eyes on the mother the pair combusted into some really happy squeals and babbles.

"Aww did you miss me? Did you miss mama? I've missed you guys too; so much."

"Uh-oh." Fitz said with a chuckle as Ariana started kicking and wiggling around in his lap. She wanted mommy-time. "Make some room for tinkerbell."

"Get over here silly girl. Hi Ariana Mae." Liv hovered over her baby girl and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Are you all better now? Does your gums still hurt?"

Ariana babbled loudly back at her mother as if she knew exactly what her mother had just asked her. Meanwhile Aiden got quite comfortable leaning against his mother's chest. He really was her sweet boy.

"I see. So dada's cuddles made it all better didn't it?" Liv continued the 'conversation' with her 6 month old.

Ariana flailed her little arms and kicked her chubby legs out in delight.

"I know, dada gives the best cuddles doesn't he?"

"Da-dadada!"

Olivia paused and stared at her daughter then at Fitz. "Did she just..!? Fitz, did you hear that!? Oh my God! She, she said it. She said dada."

Hearing the word again Ariana decided to give it another try. "da-da, da... dadada."

"Now she's just showing off." Fitz grinned from ear to ear. He was so happy and proud.

"Ari! You just said your first real word baby!" Liv said excitedly.

Fitz took her out of her mother's arms and lifted her up in the air. "So you just needed some teeth to start talking little miss."

Aiden stuck his arms out towards his father. "Daddy I think Ade also wants to be a helicopter." Liv said gaining her husband's attention.

"You wanna fly buddy?" Fitz placed Ariana down on the bed and got up. "C'mere, you're gonna fly all the way downstairs with me."

"Babe be careful." Liv gave him a light warning as he hoisted Aiden up above his head.

"I won't drop him Liv."

"Well don't let him bump his head either."

"Alright Ade, you're ready? Here we goooo!"

Aiden's infectious laughter echoed throughout the house which brought a smile to Olivia's face.

She loved her family. Her husband and children meant the world to her, and she couldn't wait to watch the twins grow up and see just how their personalities will develop.

 **xxx**

 _2 days later..._

Olivia and Fitz stumbled into their suite and Fitz kicked the door closed behind them. They were peeling each other's clothes off.

After dinner Liv decided that she wanted him for dessert and dragged Fitz up here to their suite that he booked for the night. It was their date night and they wanted no interruptions.

Fitz tossed her naked body on the bed and grabbed a firm hold of her thighs as he opened her legs to reveal the glistening wetness waiting for him.

His eyes changed and she knew that look all too well.

"May I?" His voice was husky. Liv swallowed hard and nodded her head 'yes'.

They broke eye contact as his face disappeared in between her thighs. Liv emitted a deep moan as his tongue slid through her folds. She closed her eyes at the pleasurable sensation his tongue caused.

Fitz felt her hands in his hair as he held her in place and started sucking and licking on her clit with dominance.

Olivia was close, so so close but then he gave her one last lick. A proper one, delving deeply into her and dragging his whole tongue through her taking her wetness with him. She didn't have time to protest at him denying her of an orgasm because Fitz's tongue was now circling her bellybutton. He knew that was another one of her weaknesses.

He left a mark and continued upwards to her breasts. Making turns between each breast to give her the utmost pleasure.

"Baby.. I need you inside of me." Liv moaned.

Fitz then moved on from her breasts to her throat where he sucked on her flesh. Liv could feel his hard shaft against her abdomen her which only aroused her more.

"Get over here." Fitz said as he moved to sit up against the headboard.

Liv climbed into his lap and slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard cock. Once she had him completely inside of her she dug her nails into his shoulders as she began to ride him. Loud grunts and moaning filled the room. Liv was riding him hard and fast; her butt cheeks clapping loudly against his thighs while doing so.

Fitz loved it. He loved whenever she took over.

A groan trapped in Liv's throat as Fitz pulled her close and sucked hard on her nipple.

They rocked together until his body tensed and hers jolted in a sharp catch of her breathe to the point where she collapsed tirelessly onto him. Fitz kissed her lips and could feel her smiling into the kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."


	43. It's A Celebration

Today is the day. The twins are officially one year old.

One year... And for Olivia and Fitz it's been one incredible year.

One year of being parents.

One year of their hearts being completely stolen by these two precious little humans.

One year of seeing them develop and celebrating their milestones.

One year of growing together as a family.

...And one year that held some of their best memories.

They had a big celebration planned for the twins by inviting all of their family and friends. Liv wanted the party to be special hence preparing everything on her own with the help of her husband and their friends, for example; Abby and her had baked the birthday cake themselves while Fitz and the boys helped with the decorations and so the whole party got put together, with everyone doing their bit and not because Liv had asked them to, no.. but because they wanted to make the day extra special for their favourite niece and nephew.

All of the necessary preparations got done the night before so that Olivia and Fitz could spend some quality time with their babies before things got hectic.

"I want to go and get them already." Fitz said with a slight pout.

"I know but they'll be awake soon so let's just wait it out."

"Can you believe how quick the time has gone by?" He said in awe.

"They're growing up too fast. I just want them to be my little mushy babies forever."

He then tugged Liv close to his body and embraced her in a warm hug. "Although I agree with you on that baby I also can't help but to be excited to see them grow up."

They drifted into a comfortable silence until Fitz heard his wife's soft sniffles. "Heyy what's wrong?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"I.. I'm just so happy and beyond grateful for, everything. All of this, our life, the kids..."

Fitz smiled and dropped a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I feel the same way every single day and I feel like I should thank you for giving me this life."

"Why am I being so emotional?" Liv asked laughing softly to stop her from actually crying.

"Hey you're allowed to cry today - happy tears of course. After everything you've gone through from the day you gave birth to the twins.. I mean there were good days but also bad ones but you stayed strong. You didn't give up; not on the twins and not on your ability to be a mother. Liv you're one hell of an amazing mother and I admire the way you're raising our kids. So if you feel like being emotional today then be emotional. Today is a special day."

"I love you, so much." Liv said blinking her tears away with a smile.

"To infinity and beyond, right?" He grinned.

"Oh Buzz..of course."

"I still hate that name."

"Whatever. I'm going to use the bathroom." She slipped out of his embrace. "Of course our kids decide that today of all days they're going to sleep late."

"Well maybe it's a good thing since they have a busy day ahead of them. Hey I'm going to get started on breakfast, meet me downstairs."

Finishing two more pancakes Liv smiled as the twins voices could be heard through the baby monitor. Fitz came to wrap his arms around her from behind and they listened adoringly at the kids 'talking' to one another. This was their thing, the twins. The one would always try their best to wake up the other and then the two of them will have their own little conversation every morning. It melted their parents hearts when they first started doing it and it's still the most adorable thing that Liv and Fitz had experienced.

"I'm gonna go get them." Fitz said heading upstairs.

Liv used the time to get Aiden and Ariana's breakfast ready; pancakes and banana slices. They absolutely loved it.

Fitz entered their kitchen with a bright grin and two chattering toddlers. "There's mama. Say morning mama." He said in a tiny voice.

"Let's go to the living room." Liv instructed at her husband.

"Hi." She greeted her babies once Fitz had set them down on the couch but the two seemed to be ignoring her. "Hi, good morning don't you greet?"

Ariana smiled widely and a squeaky 'haiii' slipped out.

"Hi baby girl. Aiden can you say hi to mama?"

" _Mama! Mama!"_

"Yeah say _hi mama_."

He clawed up against his mother and locked eyes with her. " _Boh-boh._ "

"You want your bottle? But you didn't greet me yet."

"Well maybe he's not a morning person Livvie." Fitz chuckled.

Liv sat Aiden back down next to his sister. "Do you guys know what today is?!" She asked excitedly. "It's your birthdayyyy! _Happy birthday to youuu, happy birthdayyy to youuu, happy birthday to you two.. Happy birthday to you!!"_

Liv's excitement and singing had Aiden and Ariana equally excited. They clapped hands and babbled cheerfully.

"You're one year old today."

"And you'll be having a party, are you excited?" Fitz added.

Aiden shook his head 'no', amusing his parents. Every time a question was directed at him, no matter what it was, he would either shake his head or just utter a 'no'.

"Dude how are you not excited about your birthday party?" Fitz laughed and tickled his son. "Tinkerbell are you excited?"

" _Haii_ " She squealed.

"Hi silly girl, does that mean you're excited?"

" _Dada!"_

Aiden started getting a bit fussy so Liv moved to get up. "Okay buddy I get it you're hungry, let's go get you guys some breakfast."

Fitz followed them to the kitchen with Ariana perched up on his arm.

Once the twins were settled in their high chairs Liv placed their breakfast on their trays and they mucnhed away.

"Babe I think we should leave them in their pajamas until later when I get them dressed for the party." Liv said in between bites.

"Okay."

" _Boh-boh."_ Aiden whined picking at the leftover pancake on his tray.

"Hold on buddy." Fitz got up and removed the mess that Aiden and Ari left from their breakfast then handed them their bottles.

"What time will Abby and Carter be here to help you?"

"Any time around 12."

"Okay. I've got the dishes if you want to take a shower."

"Thank you baby." Liv said and gave Fitz a tender hug as he stood over the sink.

 **xxx**

"Oh my gosh!! Princess Ari you look so cuuuute!" Carter twirled the toddler around in the living room. Liv just brought them downstairs after getting them dressed up for the party.

"She's wearing the shoes you got for her Uncle Carter." Liv said with a smile.

"Ugh, so so adorable. Liv can't I just keep her and play dress up forever?"

"No Carter sorry."

Aiden wiggled in his mother's arms wanting to be put down but Abby snatched him up.

"Hi handsome prince." She cooed lovingly. "Liv please don't ever cut his hair, I am obsessed with his mop of curls."

"It's cute but it's also a lot. He's gonna have to get a haircut whether you like it or not Abby."

The redhead pouted and hugged Aiden close to her chest. "Your mommy is being mean."

"Hey I can't cope with two curly headed monsters."

Aiden grew restless and Abby placed him on his feet as he held on to the couch for support. Both twins were quite eager to walk. What had surprised Olivia and Fitz however was that Aiden managed to take his first real steps before his sister when she's the one who was always ahead of him in terms of milestones.. Well except for teething.

"Carter do you mind watching them while Abby and I do some last minute finishing touches?"

"Go ahead, we're good over here."

An hour went by and the party was officially in full swing. Unfortunately Liv's parents couldn't be there but they did call to wish their grandbabies a very happy birthday. Emma couldn't get enough of the two little ones. She was a beaming proud grandmother.

"Stephen have you seen Fitz?" Liv asked with a curious frown.

"Oh yea he just stepped outside."

"What? Did he leave?"

Liv was looking at her husband's best friend for a clearer explanation when she heard Fitz's voice from the foyer. She went to meet him halfway but stopped in her tracks when she saw their latest guests walking in with her husband.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here??" Liv was genuinely surprised.

"I'm here too Aunt Livvie." The little voice pulled Liv's attention away from her parents.

"Hello Gracie, get over here and give me a hug."

Gracie crashed into Olivia and circled her arms around her aunt's middle.

"Hi Livvie dear." Oscar stepped up to hug his daughter and Maya followed suit.

"I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Well you can thank your husband. He wouldn't let us miss the twins first birthday." Maya answered.

"And you brought this cutie along." Liv said referring to Gracie.

Gracie looked up at her aunt. "My new sister cries way too much, she's not as fun as Aidy and Ari." She said exasperatedly.

Ben and Nicole had welcomed another baby girl into the world just two months ago.

"Well Gracie she's still very small so she's going to cry a lot." Liv explained.

"Hey guys why don't we go and join the party." Fitz offered as he hoisted Gracie up in his arms.

"Ariana and Aiden will be so happy to see Nana and Papa."

"Oh I can't wait to hold my babies, it's been too long." Maya rushed ahead of the group with Oscar trailing her.

Liv looped her arm around Fitz's waist as they headed into the party. "Thank you."

"It wouldn't have been the same without them here."

"I love you."

Fitz smiled charmingly down at her. "I love you too baby."

"Hey what about me?" Gracie quipped and Fitz tickled her sides.

"I love you too Gracie, you know you're my best girl."

The day developed quite nicely. There was laughter all around, mostly at the twins actions and especially when it came to them blowing their candles out. The two of them put up quite a show for their audience; smearing each others face with icing was the highlight of it all.

The two 1-year olds had an absolute blast but eventually the festivities caught up on them and they went down for a nap leaving the adults to have fun.

"So ladies when are we treating ourselves to a well deserved girls night?" Carter asked the group of women.

"Question is, can Liv still do girls night? I mean will you be able to keep up lady?" Erin asked jokingly.

"Not just Liv.. What about the newly wed over here." Quinn nodded in Abby's direction.

"Excuse me I can still show all of you how to have a good time." Abby scoffed. "Y'all are really underestimating Liv and I."

Olivia covered her face with her hands and chuckled. "No but Abby I'm genuinely not sure whether I can still keep up."

"What do you mean? You've been out plenty of times since becoming a mother."

"Yes but we're talking girls night with Carter. That's not the same energy at all." Liv replied making the rest laugh.

"You're right."

"You guys really spoiled my babies today. All those gifts? It's insane."

"Spoiling them is slowly becoming a hobby of mine." Carter admitted proudly.

"Yeah well tone it down a bit."

"You're asking the impossible Liv come on now.. One look at those chubby cheeks with the cute dimples and I'm a goner." Quinn said holding her hand over her heart.

"Mhm, _that_ combined with their messy curls is what does it for me." Abby chimed in.

Erin then laughed, "They are just too damn precious."

"Right? Giving me major baby fever." Alicia said with a sigh.

"Wow..." Olivia laughed and got up. "Anyway, I'm gonna go check on everyone."

"Don't go sneaking off with daddy Fitz now." Carter winked at her and Liv gave him a glare.

"Stop talking about my husband like that you weirdo and we'll leave the sneaking off to the newly weds."

"Oh no, Stephen and I know how to behave ourselves unlike you and Fitz." Abby fired back.

"Whatever Abigail."

 **xxx**

At last everything resumed back to normal. The party ended a few hours ago and although she enjoyed having everyone over, Liv was happy to kick her shoes off and have a quiet moment.

Joining her in the living room was her parents, Emma and Victor. Gracie was being Fitz's little helper giving the twins a bath.

"Today was just lovely you guys, I had so much fun." Emma said, getting ready to leave.

Victor nodded in agreement, "I can't remember the last time I've been to a 1st birthday party but like Emma said, it was great fun. I had a good time."

"Now where's my babies, I want a hug and a kiss before we leave." Emma asked her daughter-in-law.

"Let me go check what's going on up there."

Olivia's father set down his cup of coffee and chuckled. "You better. You know how Fitz gets once he has his partner in crime with him."

"And Gracie just loves it when _Fizz_ allows her to break the rules." Liv said as she made her way upstairs.

She was halfway when Fitz appeared at the top of the staircase carrying Ariana and Aiden with Gracie skipping after them.

Liv smiled endearingly at her family. "Hi you little rascals, are you all clean now? Yes you are, no more stickiness. You had way too much fun messing around with that cake. Come and say bye-bye to grandma Emma."

"Even their hair was sticky babe, they really went in on that cake."

"I have to change the bedding in their cribs, I know I wiped their hands and faces when they took a nap but there's still some stickiness and a really sweet smell."

"Just two messy babies." He laughed quietly as they headed to the living room.

"There they are! Hey cuties get over here and give your grandma a hug." Emma cooed with the brightest smile.

 _"haii."_

All the adults in the room couldn't help but to laugh at little Ariana.

"Baby girl grandma is leaving though so you have to say _bye-bye_ not hi." Fitz said and placed the twins down.

Aiden held onto the coffee table for support but Ariana plopped down and took off crawling to where Pika was sleeping.

"Ariana come back here sweetheart." Liv instructed quite gently but the little one was on a mission.

"Ariana." Liv tried again and succeeded in getting her to turn her head. "Leave Pika alone, come and say bye-bye to grandma."

 _"no."_ She giggled like she knew she was up to no good.

Oscar laughed humouresly at his granddaughter. "Oh no looks like you've got a little rebel on your hands."

"She wants to lay down with Pika now, for some reason that's her favourite thing to do lately but she just had a bath." Liv groaned and walked over to get her daughter before she could get a chance to get into the doggy bed.

"Aiden.." Emma scooped up her grandson. "...can I have a kiss?"

He responded by grabbing his grandmother's face and giving her a sloppy kiss as a round of _aaw's_ filled the room.

"You're such a sweet little boy aren't you."

"Sweet and charming." Fitz stated proudly.

"Of course. How could he not be with you as his dad." Liv joked and carried their daughter over to Emma.

"Oh sweetie come here." Emma took a whining Ariana from Liv's hands after putting Aiden back down. "Can I have a kiss from you too?"

"Give grandma a kissy princess." Fitz motivated her but she pouted and pointed towards Pikachu.

"Excuse her she's as stubborn as her mother." Fitz said teasing his wife.

Liv chuckled and took a seat next to her mother. "Yeah well she's just so used to getting her way with you, that she doesn't like it whenever I tell her no. You spoil them."

"Of course I do. That's our babies."

"Livvie your father was the same with you and you turned out just fine." Maya said lightheartedly.

"Well honey I don't think she would've turned out to be the woman she is today if it weren't for you. You never allowed her to get away with things whereas I was a complete walkover." The room erupted into laughter at that.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a walkover though.. More like the cool parent." Fitz smirked at his wife.

Oscar sat up straight and said, "Try being the cool parent when they're grow up though and Ariana brings home her first boyfriend or Aiden does something stupid with his friends and ends up in trouble. When I experienced those things with Livvie and Ben, I lost my title as cool parent."

"Oh Oscar, you completely overreacted back then especially with Liv bringing that boy over." Maya said calmly.

"I would have to disagree with that my dear wife. Livvie was only 15 and that boy looked like he was a little too experienced."

"He was a nice kid. You only saw what you wanted to see. Poor Liv was crying, she was so embarrassed at the way you treated that boy."

Fitz cleared his throat before speaking up. "I'm sorry but no punk will be showing up here. Ariana can't date until she's like.. I don't know, 25." He frowned.

Olivia rested her face in her palms and groaned then looked up at her husband. "She's gonna break your poor little heart because I can assure you that she won't be waiting until the age of 25 to start seeing boys...or girls, whichever she'll prefer."

"Boys are bad news Livvie."

"Fitzgerald they just turned one year old today, calm down and walk us out." Emma scoffed at her son and Victor just smiled.

"You're right. We still got a long way to go." He replied almost relieved.

"Yes you do."

Emma and Victor said they're goodbyes and Fitz walked them out with Aiden wobbling after his daddy but eventually settling on crawling to catch up to him.

"I'm exhausted."

"You should get some sleep Livvie it's late and you've had a long day."

The kids were asleep and so was Gracie. Currently Liv was keeping her parents company while Fitz was in the shower.

"I'm assuming you guys will be leaving on Sunday since Gracie still has school."

"Yes."

"How's Gracie handling not being an only child anymore?" Liv asked curiously.

"She seems fine, Ben and Nicole try to involve her as much as they can when it comes to the baby. I think she quite likes being the big sister."

"That's why I thought she'd be attached to the baby, I'm surprised she came here with you guys."

"Oh you know how she adores all of you. She wasn't about to miss out on the twins 1st birthday party."

Liv yawned again. "Okay that's it, I'm going to bed. Goodnight momma, night dad."

Maya stopped her before she got up. "Sweetheart your grandmother mentioned something about you and the kids visiting her?"

"Yes, they are a year old and haven't even met their great grandmother in person yet. I feel almost bad."

"So you're going to New Orleans." Maya confirmed.

"Yes we scheduled it for next week because Fitz's promo tour for his movie starts in two weeks time then he'll be away for quitea while."

"I see. Your grandmother will be so happy to finally meet them."

"I know, I can't wait."

 **xxx**

"Babe just leave that, let's go inside first." Liv said as Fitz was about to unload their luggage from the car.

They just arrived at her grandmother's home in New Orleans and she was excited for the twins to meet grandma Mae.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes come on and get your son please." Aiden was taking one slow step at a time towards the grass in the front yard. He would take time to balance himself before moving along.

Fitz strided towards his son. "Hey, where you going?" He asked and snatched Aiden up. "Buddy there's someone you gotta meet first okay."

As the family walked up to the door it swung open to reveal Olivia's aunt, Carol. "Oh my goodness!"

"Aunt Carol, hi."

"Hey Livvie. Oh wow they are even more precious than on the photos!"

Liv could only smile at her aunt's reaction. "Thank you."

"Oh I'm sorry, come on in. Your grandmother is inside. Ugh where's my manners, hey Fitz how are you?"

"Hi Carol I'm great thanks but please don't apologise, Livvie and I are so used to not being noticed whenever these two are around." He joked.

"They really are just beautiful."

"Thanks Carol." Fitz said earnestly and followed the two women inside the house.

"Mom look who's finally here." Carol said walking into the living room.

Grandma Mae was enjoying a cup of tea but quickly got to her feet once she laid eyes on her favourite granddaughter and her great grandchildren.

"Livvie!"

Olivia set Ariana down and went over to give her grandma a big hug. "Hi mama. I've missed you."

"Oh sweetheart." After a moment the two eventually let go and Grandma Mae pointed at Fitz. "You, get over here and give me a hug will you."

With a warm smile Fitz folded his arms around the much smaller woman. "Hi gorgeous."

"Hello handsome, I cooked some of your favourites."

The two of them have gotten quite comfortable and really close with each other and although Olivia adored their relationship, she also loved feigning hurt or annoyance whenever they were being cute.

"Excuse me mister your wife and children is standing right here. What do you think you're doing?" Liv said trying to sound serious.

"I'm just happy to see my girl okay?"

"I knew I should've left you at home." She deadpanned.

Grandma Mae chuckled at the two of them. "Alright enough banter you two, can I meet my babies now?"

"Absolutely. Tinkerbell, Aiden come here. Come on."

As Olivia and grandma Mae sat down on the couch, Fitz carried the twins over to them.

"So this is Aiden Alexander and Ariana Mae." Liv proudly introduced the toddlers to their great grandmother. "Hey Aiden, Ariana... Can you say _hi_? Say _hi_ to grandma."

The two of them stared at the older woman and finally cracked a smile at her.

"Oh woww.." Grandma Mae said getting a bit emotional.

Aiden reached a hand out to grab her hand, getting familiar with the woman he just met.

"Hi baby. Oh aren't you a sweet boy."

 _"Hai"_

Fitz rubbed his son's back. "He's laying it on thick now." He said with a grin.

"Charming like his father." Grandma Mae said with a laugh.

"Ariana say _hi_ to grandma." Liv instructed her blue-eyed little girl.

"Hi Riri, can I call you that? Can I call you Riri?" Her sweet demeanour and the tenderness in her voice earned a smile from the baby. "That's a pretty smile. You are such a pretty girl Riri."

Carol joined them again after finishing a few chores. "Is it my turn to hold them now?"

"Go ahead. They already love their grandma."

As Carol got acquainted with the two children the other adults made small talk.

"They've grown up so much Livvie. I have all their baby pictures hung up on the walls."

"Oh that's so sweet, I didn't even notice."

"I thought they both looked so much like you but now that they're growing up I can see Fitz's features coming through."

Fitz spoke up, "Wow thanks, but I still think they look a lot like their mother."

"You two did good with them. They're so sweet and loving."

"Don't let those sweet smiles fool you mama, they can be very mischievous." Liv said with humour.

"Oh really?"

"It's adorable though."

"So how are you two doing?"

Fitz didn't hesitate to answer. "We're doing great. Watching her with the kids everyday just makes me love her even more."

"That's beautiful. I know parenting was a bit challenging for the both of you in the beginning but seeing you now and how well you're raising those two cuties.. it's really amazing. I prayed for you a lot, especially when Livvie had a struggle with breastfeeding because I know a lot of women get postpartum depression and I feared that she might go through that."

"Thank God for you, my amazing husband, family and friends. I did feel terrible at the time, thinking that I've let my babies down but you guys helped me through that and I'm so grateful."

"Now look at them." Their gaze shifted to the twins. "They're growing beautifully and you two are happier than ever."

 _"Dada!"_ Ariana babbled across the room.

"I'm right here princess. Are you having fun?"

 _"no-no"_

"Did Aiden teach you to say _no_ to everything?" Fitz asked as the women laughed heartily.

 _"Dada!_ "

"Yes Ariana?"

 _"Mama! Mama!"_

"Are you being a silly girl?"

Ariana gave him a wide grin and clapped her hands. She sat on her Aunt Carol's lap which gave Aiden the gap to crawl away and explore the unfamiliar house.

"Aiden!" Fitz called his son who halted and turned to look at his father. "Come back, c'mere."

Aiden watched Fitz get up and the little boy broke out into a fit of giggles as he leaped on all fours and crawled away as quick as he could.

Olivia and Grandma Mae shared a good laugh watching the scene play out.

"You were right, they can be quite mischievous."

"Yep."


	44. Chapter 44

Olivia left the house at 8am and just got back around noon. Work has been a lot lately. She was doing more collaborative work while also trying to find time to start working on a new range.

Everyone wanted to know when she'll make her 'comeback', so to speak, after becoming a mother.

The twins were doing great. They were 2 years old now and so lively.

When she walked into their home, Liv could hear her husband's voice coming from the den so she strolled quietly in that direction. She halted at the entryway to listen in on their conversation.

"Riri I'm sorry come on, don't be mad at daddy."

Fitz sat flat on the floor in front of Ariana who was laying down on a beanbag with a scowl on her face.

"Daddy mean." Aiden spoke up.

"Ade, you're not helping dude."

" _Wee-Wee_ ish sad." The little replied in his innocent voice.

The twins amazed their parents everyday with their vocabulary.

"I know buddy but daddy didn't mean to step on her tiara. It was an accident so now I'm apologizing."

"I tell mommy?" He asked adorably.

"Aiden, why are you trying to get me in trouble?" Fitz actually couldn't believe his son would be so quick to out him.

"Say sowwy." He instructed towards his father.

Fitz turned to Ariana and pulled her into his arms. "Daddy's sorry princess. I know that was your favorite tiara but we can go out and get you a new one, okay?"

Liv decided in that moment to finally make her presence known. "Hi, I'm back."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Aiden ran as fast as he could and received a loving hug from his mother.

"Hi. Did you miss me?" Liv asked giving him a kiss.

"Mommy back." He replied then added, "No more bye-bye?"

"Nope, no more bye-bye I'm back now." She set him down and walked towards Fitz and their daughter.

Ariana tipped her head back to look up at her mother.

"Hi Riri, what's with the face?"

Fitz got up to greet his wife. "Hey babe."

"Hi." Liv smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then another one to the little girl in his arms. "Why is she so upset?" She asked as if she didn't already eavesdrop on her husband's apology.

And before Fitz could give his wife an answer, Aiden chirped, "Daddy mean."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "This kid.."

"Daddy what did you do?" Liv put Fitz on the spot while trying to hold back her laughter.

Again Aiden answered not giving Fitz a chance. "Broke it. Daddy broke it."

"I stepped on her tiara by accident now she's upset." Fitz clarified for his wife.

"The one Gracie got for her?"

"Yes.."

Olivia took Ariana from Fitz. "Aww baby girl don't be mad at your daddy. We love daddy, look." She pulled Fitz into a hug with her free arm then kissed his cheek. "See? C'mon, now you give daddy hugs and kisses."

Fitz pretended to eat her cheeks and a wide grin covered Ariana's cheeks.

"There's daddy's little girl." Fitz said smiling and very relieved that his daughter was happy again.

A little while later the twins were in their own little world playing with their toys which gave Fitz and Liv the opportunity to have a moment.

"Your son is a snitch and your daughter is as stubborn as you. I just know she wasn't as hurt over that tiara as she pretended to be. She was just giving me a hard time and Aiden did his best to make things worse for me."

"Aiden knows we don't keep secrets in this house and blame yourself for our little actress, _Mr Hollywood_."

Their banter had them laughing heartily as Fitz wrapped his arms around his wife. "How was your day?"

"Good. Productive. How about you, how has your day been? Did those two give you a hard time?"

"Great. After breakfast we went to pick up my mom and went to park. The kids really enjoyed it."

"And how was the paparazzi?"

"Surprisingly respectable. They kept their distance and didn't ruin our fun."

"Good."

"Hey did you have lunch? I could whip something up for you."

"You're so amazing." Liv cupped his face and gave him a lingering kiss. "I already had lunch though but thanks for the offer."

"Okay."

"I could do with a little nap though so I think I'm gonna go and lay down with those two, I was actually expecting them to be napping when I got home."

"They have mastered the art of talking themselves out of nap time."

"No way mister, you're the one allowing them to talk themselves out of nap time."

"It's the funniest thing though." He laughed. "The things they would come up with..it's hilarious."

Liv stared dreamily into his eyes and Fitz pinched her butt making her giggle.

"Stop staring at me like that Mrs. Grant."

"Why?" Liv asked and bit her bottom lip seductively, teasing him.

Fitz tilted his head and placed a kiss just under her ear. "You're such a tease."

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"

"How about we do something fun this weekend, like..I don't know, go dancing maybe? That'd be fun right?"

"I would love to go dancing with you. So..Saturday?"

"Saturday." Liv confirmed.

"Do we have a babysitter?"

"Not yet but that won't be a problem."

"Alright then, I can't wait. There's always been something about you..in a club..dancing, that makes me lose all control. It's just so sexy."

Liv giggled into his chest as he held onto her but their moment was interrupted by two squeaky voices yelling 'mine' and 'no, mine!'

"Okay I think they could really use that nap now. Have they been fighting all day?" Liv asked as Fitz followed her to get the twins.

"Not really. They've been playing nice for the most part."

" _Wee-Wee no!_ "

 _"Mine! Go'way."_

Aiden stumbled when Ariana pushed him slightly backwards.

"Hey what are you two fighting about?"

"Mommy dis mine?" Their daughter held up the toy.

"Baby girl you have to share. You can both play with the toys."

Ariana pulled a face and whined, "Mommy no. Mine not Aidy."

"You have to share with Aidy baby girl. Aidy also shares his toys with you. Are you being a little grumpy pants hm?"

"I share? Dis toy, share?"

"Yes. Be nice to your brother, okay?"

For some reason the word 'be' translated to 'Bee' for the 2 year old.

"Beeees!" Ariana shouted and went on to ' _zzzzzing_ ' like a bee, just like her mommy and daddy taught her and Aiden. Learning about animals and it's sounds was a favourite for the kids.

"Alright silly girl."

"Kissy for Aidy."

"You want to give Aidy kisses to say sorry?"

"Ya!"

"Okay. Come on." Olivia led her over to her brother.

"Now how about we go and take a nap."

"Sleepy time?" She questioned.

"Yes it's sleepy time. Mommy and Riri and Aiden are going to take a nap."

"No nap! No nap!" Aiden chanted and ran off.

Olivia and Fitz shared a knowing look and he went after their son while Liv took Ariana upstairs.

 **xxx**

"Wow. You two look great."

"Thanks Quinn. Do you think we should wait until Abby gets here before we leave?"

"Liv I'm good. The fact that you already gave them a bath means that they should go to sleep soon so you guys go, get out of here and have fun."

"Okay."

"See you later."

The two of them arrived at the popular A-list celebrity nightclub and was escorted inside before people could bombard them.

Liv bobbed her head along with the beat as they entered the lively, vibrant two tier club.

Fitz walked behind her with his hands on her hips as they navigated their way to the top floor, being greeted by several other celebs in the building.

"Is this spot okay?" He asked once they got to their booth.

"Yes. You know, I've just realised we never really went to a club by ourselves, just the two of us. We were always with friends."

"Then we better make tonight a good one."

It didn't take long for them to start vibing. After downing enough alcohol to get their blood pumping they took it to the dance floor.

Olivia was all over Fitz and he matched her energy. She wanted to have a good time and Fitz was set on making that happen.

"Your dancing has gotten so much better." Liv said with laughter in her voice as she watched him dance with a beer in his hand.

"Oh c'mon I've always been a good dancer. Here, hold my drink." He said doing a few extravagant moves to amuse her.

Olivia threw her head back with laughter. "Get it baby!" She encouraged him and he continued to put on a show for her, not caring who judged his rhythm as long as his wife was having a good time.

Liv took a full swig of his beer and Fitz couldn't help himself, he pulled her into him and started kissing her fiercely.

"You know how turned on I get when you drink beer."

"Or when I take a sip of your scotch."

The upbeat song they were dancing to came to an end just as 'Animal' by Trey Songz started booming throughout the club. Liv got a wicked smirk and decided to toy with her husband.

With the sexual lyrics she grinded against his crotch. Fitz licked his lips and stood in place allowing her to 'use' him.

She turned and ran her hands seductively over his chest while leaning in and catching his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it.

"Fuck Livvie." He said almost breathlessly.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together. "How do you like my moves?"

"You're teasing me." He stated while cupping her ass. Liv enjoyed his firm hold on her butt. "Stop it."

"I'm just dancing baby." She grinned devilishly then sucked on his neck, sure to leave a mark.

The music was loud but with their bodies pressed together she could hear him growl.

"You're evil." Fitz chuckled when she pulled back and looked quite pleased with herself.

"C'mon let's get back to our table, I'm thirsty."

Fitz smiled and followed her like a lost little puppy. He was so in love with her.

Olivia made herself comfortable in his lap and finished half of his scotch before handing it back to him.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep it together." He said caressing her thigh.

"Not long judging by the dagger poking in my butt." Liv giggled and gently pecked his lips.

"I want you so bad right now."

"You'll have to wait until we get home mister."

"Then let's go."

Liv was about to retort with some smart comeback but was interrupted by a female voice calling out her name.

When she turned to meet the voice, she was greeted by 3 familiar faces.

"Hey!" Liv said cheerfully and hopped out of Fitz's lap. He quickly grabbed her purse to somewhat cover up his erection. Luckily there wasn't any bright lights so his situation couldn't easily be noticed.

"You guys haven't met my husband yet, this is Fitz. Babe these girls helped me put together my very first show, like way before I got to showcase my work at a real fashion show."

"Hello ladies, I'm Fitz. It's nice to meet you."

Liv caught up with the girls while Fitz just sat back enjoying his drink.

Liv didn't chat too long, being mindful to Fitz who was waiting on her.

"Missed me?" She asked sinking back into his lap while pressing a brief kiss on his lips.

"You left me with an erection so I don't know.." Fitz retorted playfully.

"I barely did anything to wake up your 'friend'."

"Baby just being around you gets my 'friend' excited, you should know that by now."

"Well will he be able to behave himself for another hour or so? I'm not ready to go home yet."

"See I'm okay with that but my 'friend' down there has a mind of his own."

Olivia and Fitz wore matching smirks which led to her situating herself on his one thigh while lowering her hand to his crotch.

Fitz didn't stop her. He let her hands wander, allowing her to do whatever she wanted.

"Maybe I should ask him personally then?" Liv asked suggestively as she rubbed her hand over his bulge.

"If you wanna stay here any longer then I would have to advise you to not go into negotiations with that guy. He's used to getting his way."

"Too bad we don't have a private booth."

Fitz hissed as his arousal grew more intense. "Alright naughty girl, let's just go dance before I bend you over this table."

Liv tossed him a loving smile. "I love you."

He leaned forward and pressed a simple yet affectionate kiss to her shoulder. "I love you too..even when you give me erections in public."

The two of them got up laughing wholeheartedly and made their way down to the crowd of people on the dance floor.


	45. Twins 3 years old

"Your speech was cute. I wish I could've been by your side."

Olivia and Fitz were cuddled up on the couch watching a rerun of the Fan Choice Awards ceremony where Fitz won in the 'best actor' category.

"Livvie come on I told you it's okay. Aiden wasn't feeling well and one of us had to be with him."

"I know but still.."

Fitz placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted her face upwards. "You're already my biggest supporter and I love you." He said and pressed a light kiss on her lips.

When they pulled back, their daughter stood in front of them with a serious expression on her face.

"Daddy."

"Yes princess?"

"I wanna sit with you."

"Okay, come on, hop up." Fitz patted the empty space beside him.

"But mommy has to um..mommy has to get up."

"Why?"

"Um 'cause you're my daddy." Ariana loved her mother without a doubt but when it came to her father she could be quite possessive.

"Riri that's not nice. You can both sit with me."

"Daddy that can't work."

Both parents fought the urge to laugh at their little girl.

"Ariana he's your dad but he's also my husband so we have to share." Liv said.

"But I don't want to." Ariana huffed.

Fitz chuckled quietly. "Riri why can't mommy sit with me?"

"She's taking all the cuddles." She whined adorably.

Fitz swiftly scooped Ariana up and placed her in the middle of him and Liv. "Now you'll get cuddles from both of us." He said and began to tickle her.

Soon Aiden came running at full speed at them from across the room and jumped on the couch singing, _"Teenage mew-nant ninjuh turtles! Teenage mew-nant ninjuh turtles!"_

"Whoa hey, easy there buddy." Fitz held onto him to calm him down.

"Turtle powerrr!!" He yelled and held up his ninja turtles figurines.

"You love that show huh?"

"It's my favourite. Can we play ninjuh turtles daddy?"

"Well can I be one of the turtles?"

"No daddy you're _Shwedder._ Only my sissy can be a ninjuh turtle."

Ariana stood up between her parents wanting to join in on the conversation.

"Yeah! Do I get to fight?" She asked her brother

"Uh huh. We fight _Shwedder."_

"I'm gonna wear my tinkerbell dress."

"Nooo Riri you can't." Her brother said with disapproval.

"Yes I can!"

"No, it's my game so you can't."

"Daddy tell him I can."

Fitz was so used to being caught in the middle of their bickering.

"Aiden it's fine. You can be a ninja turtle and she can be tinkerbell."

"But daddy..."

"Her powers can help you and the turtles take down Shredder."

"Really!?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Okay Riri."

Ariana squealed and fell onto her mother who was quietly watching them. "Mommy can you help me put on my dress please?"

Olivia laid a kiss on the crown of her head. "Sure baby girl. Let's go."

After their game which had Fitz chasing the kids all over the house, they went down for a nap.

"Hi." He leaned against the doorframe of Liv's design studio.

"I thought you were supposed to be the evil guy."

He was wearing a whole different mask now.

"I was but then I stumbled upon this guy in the laundry room." He pointed at the mask.

She chuckled heartily. "I thought we agreed to get rid of it."

"Yeah but I couldn't do it. We had a lot of fun last Halloween and you agreed that I make one hell of a Captain America."

"You seduced me."

"Actually the Cap seduced you. So, how about we--"

Her laughter increased. "No thanks sir, I have a husband."

Fitz stalked closer to her until he had a good grip on her hips. "Not tonight you don't. The Cap is here and at your service."

"That is so lame man. You better go before my husband gets here. He can get quite jealous and he's super strong so he's gonna do some serious damage on you."

"We can be quick and he doesn't have to know." He roared.

"Nope. I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not? We did it before."

He broke character for a moment and couldn't hold back his laughter at his wife's shocked face.

"Shut up, we said we wouldn't talk about that again. I'm embarrassed that I allowed you to have sex with me wearing that thing."

"Well the costume did come off eventually so it's really nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Still.. I'm not even the kinky, weird fetish type. I blame you but damn you really did look good in that costume. And you were so...different."

"I could show you that side of me again if you'd like." Fitz smirked.

Olivia slowly removed his mask and started kissing him affectionately.

"I think we should try out some other characters."

Fitz's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Role play? Really?"

"You look..surprised?"

"No no I'm excited. What did you have in mind?"

"How about I surprise you?"

"Funny." He said chuckling.

"What is?"

" I thought you said that you're not the kinky, weird fetish type."

"Keep joking and this won't be happening at all mister."

He held up his hands in innocence. "No more jokes from me."

 **xxx**

Olivia woke up the next morning with her husband's erection poking her butt. She turned over and smiled when she saw that he was still very much asleep.

Liv stroked the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him awake.

She absolutely loved seeing him smile before he even opened his eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered over his lips.

"Morning baby." He mumbled back.

"Open those eyes mister, we gotta get up soon anyway."

"Too early."

"It's not. Come on, we gotta get the kids ready for school."

"Livvie.. 5 more minutes."

She slid her hand underneath the sheets and fisted his erection in her palm. "Well this guy sure is up and ready to go."

"Mmm I had fun last night." His eyes started to open. "So much fun. I'll never get that image of you out of my head."

"I'm glad I could fulfill your fantasies but you better take care of this guy." She slowly stroked his manhood. "I'm gonna get up to get the kids ready for school."

"Noo." He whined like a petulant child and rolled her on top of him. "We can take care of my guy together."

"And make our own kids late for school?"

"It's kindergarden. They won't miss out on anything."

"You're terrible."

"I want you so bad right now." He growled and pressed her hips down on him.

"You know those two will be up any minute and come knocking on our door."

"That's why we shouldn't waste any more time."

Olivia smirked and kissed his jaw. "I hate you." She giggled as he quickly flipped their bodies over.

Fitz latched onto her lips and kissed her hungrily while massaging her naked breasts.

It didn't take long for Liv to become vocal and demanding him to enter inside of her.

He plunged his dick into her wet center, thrusting rhythmically.

Fitz sucked on her neck, his thrusts going deeper and faster.

Olivia's back arched as she neared her edge. Her walls tightened around him and she moaned loudly reaching her orgasm.

After a few more powerful thrusts Fitz filled her up with a big load of his own.

"Fuck!" He grunted as they both shivered with pleasure.

They needed a few minutes to catch their breath.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You get breakfast ready and wake our babies up. I won't be long." Liv said pecking his lips.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you more handsome." She winked at him as she left their bed.

Fitz jumped into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before heading downstairs. He made scrambled egg and sausages with toast for breakfast then went to wake up the twins.

"Hi daddy." Ariana rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning princess. Time to get up."

She stretched her little body and yawned then reached her arms out which meant he had to pick her up.

"Riri come on you're a big girl."

His daughter gave him the pouty lips and sad eyes and he was a goner.

"Okay, okay. C'mere, we still have to wake up your brother."

Aiden loved his sleep but he loved school more so once his dad told him it was time for school he was wide awake.

"Where's mommy?" Aiden asked jumping from his bed.

"She's in the shower. You guys gotta brush your teeth, come on."

"I don't need help daddy. I can do it myself." His son said confidently.

"I know buddy but I just want to make sure that you two don't make a mess."

Later Olivia entered the kitchen looking refreshed.

"Mommy!" Ariana and Aiden looked delighted to see their mother.

"Good morning you two. Did you start breakfast without me?" Liv greeted both of them with a kiss.

"Sorry." Ariana said with a smile.

"That's okay. Did you save some for mommy?"

"Uh huh."

They had quite a lively breakfast. Olivia usually let them have breakfast before getting them dressed just in case they spilled something on themselves.

"Fitz we're leaving." Liv called out while getting her car keys.

The twins stood readily by the front door with their backpacks on.

Fitz came jogging downstairs. "Sorry I was just checking up on my emails."

"I'm gonna be at the boutique until lunchtime."

"Okay. I'll pick them up from school."

"Thanks."

"Have a good day." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Fitz walked her to the door where they found their kids waiting impatiently.

"Hugs for daddy, come on." He said and embraced both kids into his arms. "You two enjoy your day and be good for your teacher, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright. Off you go."

"Bye daddy!" They yelled running after their mother.

It wasn't even a full hour later when Fitz heard a car pull into their driveway and the front door opening.

"Livvie, what are you doing back? I thought you were going to be at the boutique all day?"

She had her back turned towards him, resting her head against the closed door.

"Baby.. Are you okay?" Fitz asked, growing concerned at her still body and silence.

When she turned to face him her eyes were teary and she looked overwhelmed and sad at the same time.

He walked up to her. "Hey.. Talk to me."

She started crying as soon as Fitz pulled her into his arms.

"Livvie you're worrying me. What happened? What's wrong?"

"Grandma Mae.. She-- I got a call. She's in the hospital and it doesn't look good."

"I'm so sorry baby." Fitz held her tightly.

After comforting his wife for some time, they sat on the couch and she told him what happened.

"Apparently she wasn't feeling well. She didn't eat as she used to and she just wasn't herself. They were going to take her to see a doctor today but this morning she collapsed in the bathroom and hit her head. Aunt Carol heard the crash and ran upstairs. That's when she found her unconscious on the floor."

"Who phoned you?"

"My dad. My mom was too shocked to talk."

"Livvie, do you want to go and see your grandma? I'm sure she needs all of you around her right now."

"Dad said mom and him are flying out there tonight. I want to go but the kids..."

"They'll be fine. I'm here." Fitz said rubbing her back. "She means a lot to you baby, you gotta be there with her now."

"Are you sure? I can't just--"

"Of course I'm sure and yes you can. Go and support your grandmother through this difficult time."

"I'm so worried Fitz. What if she doesn't make it through?"

"Hey. . Don't think like that right now. I know you're worried but you gotta stay positive."

"When I go I'm probably gonna be there for a while."

"That's okay. I'll join you over the weekend. Let me just get the kids through the rest of the school week then mom and Victor can watch them while I'm away. Unless you want me to bring them along?"

"No.. They'll just be confused about the situation. I mean emotions are running high right now. Maybe if Grandma Mae is doing slightly better by then, then yes, but not while everything is so..."

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. Should I book your flight?"

"As much as I wanna be with my grandma at this moment, I don't wanna leave without seeing my babies and saying goodbye. I think I'll fly out tomorrow."

"Okay. C'mere." Fitz pulled her into his lap and protectively held on to her. "I can only imagine how hard this might be but I'm here for you Livvie, always."

"She's the strongest woman I know. She has literally shaped me to become the person that I am today. I'm probably selfish but I'm not ready to lose her."

"Let's hope and pray for the best."

"I told them to call me if her condition changes."

"What about your brother, is he going?"

"I haven't even talked to him yet but I'm sure he's just as worried and would want to go see her." Liv replied and closed her eyes, sighing. "I have a throbbing headache."

"You were pretty shaken up. Why don't you lie down and I'll get you something for the headache."

"No. Just hold me instead."

"Of course baby but that headache won't go away on it's own. Let me get you some pain medicine first."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

 **xxx**

"Mommy when are you coming back?"

Liv brushed a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "In a few days baby girl."

"How many days?"

"I don't know sweetie but I'll call you everyday, I promise. You'll have fun with daddy though."

"But I'll miss you."

"I know, mommy is going to miss all of you too but I'll give Grandma Mae big hugs from all of you, okay?"

"Why's granma sick mommy?" Aiden asked, repeating his question from last night when Liv and Fitz told them about Grandma Mae being in the hospital.

"She got hurt. Remember, I told you she fell."

"Why can't we go?"

"You guys gotta go to school and become mommy's smart little beans."

"We gotta pray for her?"

"Yes. We gotta pray for Grandma Mae to get better. C'mere, give mommy a big hug."

The twins walked into Liv's outstretched arms and she hugged them tightly.

"Your daddy's gonna take you to school now, okay?"

They nodded and waited for Fitz to get going.

With Fitz and the kids away Olivia cleaned the kitchen and picked up a few stray toys laying around.

Afterwards she decided to call her mother just to see how she's holding up.

"Hi mom."

 _"Hi sweetie."_ Maya sounded tired.

"How are you?"

 _"Better. We got here late last night. Everyone is still a bit shaken up but we gotta be strong for mom. How are you holding up Livvie?"_

"Not good. It's just so sudden. Mama was always so full of life and upbeat and now in the blink of an eye she's helpless."

 _"We were so used to her being lively and full of energy. So much so that we kind of forgot that she's just an old lady."_

"Did you go to see her yet?"

 _"No,_ _we're going soon though. Just waiting for everyone to get here."_

"Okay. My flight is at 10."

 _"You coming alone?"_

"Yeah. Fitz would've joined me but the kids have school."

 _"Yes of course. Did you tell them?"_

"We did. They've been asking a lot of questions ever since."

 _"Aw_ _my babies."_

"Mom?"

 _"Yes honey?"_

"Do you think Mama will pull through?"

 _"That's what we're all hoping for but it's in the Lord's hands now my sweet girl. She's tough though, she'll fight_ but if it's her time then we'll have to accept it."

There was a long silence between the two.

 _"I have to go now Livvie. See you when you get here, I love you."_

 _"Love you too mom. Bye."_

 **xxx**

 ** _3 Weeks Later. . ._**

Fitz jumped up after hearing the shattering sound of something breaking.

Olivia was making dinner while he kept the kids occupied.

When he reached the kitchen Olivia was crouched down, shaking. She stared down at the phone in her hand.

Immediately he was by her side.

"Livvie.. Olivia, are you okay?"

He lifted her up and positioned her against the counter while holding onto her up on her feet.

"Who was on the phone? Is it.. Is it Grandma Mae?"

Liv cried. The pain on her face already confirmed the news to Fitz.

"She's. . Gone. She passed away." Olivia choked out.

Fitz held her. He held her tightly and securely. He knew this was tough for her.

"When?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Just now. Dad stepped out to call me."

"I'm sorry Livvie."

Pattering feet entered the kitchen.

"Mommy?" Aiden asked confused and concerned.

Fitz kept his wife in his embrace as he turned to face their kids who was staring wide eyed at them.

"Hey, mommy's a little sad right now."

"Don't cry mommy." Ariana said, stepping closer to hug her mother's legs.

This gesture made Liv even more emotional, causing her to tighten her grip around Fitz's neck.

"Why's mommy sad?" Their son asked, following his sister's gesture and hugging Liv.

"I'll tell you in a minute, okay buddy? Please take your sister and wait inside. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

The twins left, walking hand-in-hand. The picture tugged at Fitz's heartstrings.

The two children shared such a close bond.

"I can't face them right now, not like this."

"I know baby. I'm taking you upstairs. I'll talk to them and finish dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. C'mon let's get you upstairs. Will you be okay for just a little while?"

Liv nodded. "Just take care of our babies."

"Maybe I should call my mom and ask her to keep them at her place for the night. I don't want to leave you alone right now baby."

And he did just that. But not before explaining to the kids that God came to get their great grandmother for her to go and live with him in heaven.

"Thanks mom and you too Victor. Liv just really needs me right now."

"Of course son. I'm gonna call Maya a little later to give our condolences. I wish I could give Olivia a hug right now."

"Yeah she's very sad. We all know how close she was with her grandmother."

"Do you want me to take them to school tomorrow?"

"No, I think they can stay at home. It's Friday tomorrow anyway."

"Okay. Take care of her Fitz. Her heart is aching right now."

"I will. Goodnight mom, Victor."

"Goodnight Fitz. Ariana, Aiden say goodbye to your daddy."

Fitz scooped them both up. "You be good for Grandma and Uncle Victor, okay?"

They both nodded.

"Give mommy lots of hugs daddy."

"Will do buddy and you look out for your sister."

"I will. Bye daddy."

"Bye Aiden. Bye Ariana. I love you."

The minute they left Fitz grabbed some food and jogged up to see his wife.

"Hey, do you think you wanna try eating something?"

"I'm hungry but I don't really don't feel like eating. I don't feel like doing anything. It still feels so unreal."

"I'm gonna run you a bath."

"I don't wanna sound needy but will you join me?"

"Yes I will. I'd do anything for you."

Once in the bath she laid back against his hard chest and with their hands entwined, she played with his wedding ring.

"I'm gonna miss her."

"Yeah me too."

"She was your girl." Finally a smile from Liv.

"She was." Fitz said pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. "She was great. I liked her from the moment you introduced us."

"I'm just thankful that she lived long enough to see me find true happiness. She was the one to call Ariana 'Riri' and now it just stuck."

"We can fly out there tomorrow with the kids."

"Okay."

"Does your friends know? Abby?"

"No. I'll text them later. How's the kids?"

"They're fine. I mean they know why mommy's sad right now after I explained it to them. Aiden told me to give you lots of hugs."

"They are so sweet." Liv said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They love you. My mom and Victor gives their condolences. They will probably fly out for the funeral."

"That's nice of them."

"It'll be okay baby. She left you guys with some amazing, loving memories and great stories to tell."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"For what? You don't have to thank me."

"Just...for your comfort. Having your mother take the kids so that you could attend to me. I know I'm a mess right now."

"Hey, you're grieving and I'll be here every step of the way. You're my wife and I love you."

"I love you too, so much."


	46. Twins 5 years old

Olivia got up early to start off her day. She had a couple of interviews lined up, starting at 10am. If not for that she definitely would've still been in bed right now.

When Olivia exited the bathroom after a long relaxing shower, she couldn't stop herself from laughing quietly at the scene in front of her.

Some time during her shower the kids must've sneaked into their bedroom because they were currently fast asleep, curled up on either side of their father.

Ariana's messy curls covered Fitz's face as all three of them slept peacefully without a care in the world.

Fitz had gotten in late last night after a week long trip to New York. By then the twins were already in bed so they must've came in here this morning looking for him since Liv told them their dad would be home in the morning.

She quickly grabbed her phone to snap a candid picture of her loves. After getting dressed she headed downstairs, barefoot.

Liv was taking out ingredients for breakfast when a knock at the door startled her.

"Abby. What are you doing here so early on a Thursday morning?"

"You know damn well why I'm here so early. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You didn't seem to be yourself the other day."

"You have a lot of attitude for this time of day but anyway, I'm fine Abby, thanks for your concern. I was just tired."

They strolled into the kitchen where Liv made herself a cup of tea.

"It's not even that early."

Liv chuckled. "It's just over 8am Abby."

"Whatever. Where's the munchkins, still asleep?"

"When I got out of the shower they were curled up in our bed with Fitz."

"Those two, with their dad could seriously win some sleeping contest."

"They do love their sleep. You'd think they'd be up already with it being summer break but no."

"Let's get started with breakfast."

"You're helping?"

"I wanna eat, so yes."

"Shouldn't you go and have breakfast with your dear husband?"

"No. I was worried about my best friend. He can have breakfast on his own, he'll be just fine."

Olivia noticed a slight change in Abby's tone talking about her husband.

"Is everything okay between you guys?"

"I don't know but can we not talk about that right now?"

"Uh..yeah. Okay." Liv wasn't going to push it.

"So, are you sure you're good? You really didn't look okay Liv." Abby asked as they moved around in the kitchen.

"Yes. I promise. You know with the annual fashion awards coming up, I've just been busy."

"Okay. Work has been hectic this whole week, I would've stopped by sooner."

"You are genuinely the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Did you decide on what you'll be wearing? The Fashion Awards is a biggie, you gotta show off."

"Well I've managed to narrow down all my options but I haven't made a final decision yet. I'll send you pics of my top two choices."

"Cool but hey, could you and Fitz at least give other couples a chance? You always look better than everyone at these awards."

"Any chance I get to dress up with my man, I'm on it. So no, we're not giving anyone a chance. "

Abby snickered humouresly. "Keep that attitude Liv."

"Shut up."

Olivia's three favourite people came strolling into the kitchen at a leisurely pace. Stretching and yawning.

"Abby?" Fitz had a surprised frown on his face.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I had to talk to your wife and besides, it's a lovely sunny day outside Fitz. You should've been up hours ago. Morning babies, get over here and give Auntie Abby a hug." Abby chirped.

Olivia laughed amusingly at her kids who just stood there with matching blank stares. Blinking.

"Give them a minute Abby. Not everyone can match your energy so early in the morning."

Eventually they came around and became their usual bubbly self.

After breakfast Abby left and Olivia went to put the finishing touches on her look for her day ahead.

"Hi, you look pretty."

"Thanks." Liv looked up to see Fitz leaning against the doorframe. "Get in here, I've got a little something for you."

"Ooh sounds interesting."

'Sit down." She instructed and Fitz sat on the edge of their bed.

"Alright now close your eyes."

"Livvie, really?"

"Yes come on, I think you're gonna like this surprise."

"Fine. Now what?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Juuust a second. . Okay. Open up."

He saw her holding up a little newborn onesie. Her smile said everything.

Scanning his eyes over the result, an instant smile formed on his face. "Are we-- You're-- Really!?"

Liv nodded. "We're having another baby."

Fitz scooped her up and spun her around with glee. "This is so great. We're having a baby!"

He was beyond happy.

"When did you find out?"

"I took the home test on Tuesday then I made a doctor's appointment for yesterday and it was confirmed. I wanted to tell you immediately but I wanted to be absolutely sure. Sometimes you can get a false positive on a home test and--"

"Stop. I love you. I love you. I love you." He stated between kisses.

Liv got a little emotional at his reaction. She loved how ecstatic he was.

She herself was so happy. They've been officially trying for a while now and it finally paid off.

Fitz planted her back down on her feet but kept a firm hold around her middle.

"Wait is this why Abby was here so early, does she know?"

"No. She suspected something was off. Last week at dinner with her and the girls, I just felt really nauseous and had a terrible headache. I didn't tell her anything though."

"Oh man I'm so happy right now Livvie. Wow."

"Me too. I can't wait to do this all over again with you."

"What if it's twins again? I think I might have some kinda super sperm."

"Don't even babe, I swear I will never speak to you again. Two sets of twins would be too much." She said laughing.

"So when are we breaking the news to Aiden and Ariana?"

"You know if we tell them now they won't be able to keep it a secret. It won't be long until they blab it out."

"I bet they're gonna be excited."

Liv smiled. "I would hope so."

 _"Mommyyy Aidy kicked me!!"_ Ariana's voice shrieked.

 _"NO I DIDN'T!_ SHE'S LYING!"

Fitz chuckled and gave his wife a chaste kiss. "I'll handle it. You get ready for your meeting."

 **xxx**

Just before the twins bedtime, Fitz summoned them from where they were playing. "Hey guys come here, mom and I wanna tell you something."

The kids skipped towards the couch where their parents sat and hopped onto their laps, staring expectantly at Fitz and Olivia.

"So mommy and I have some news."

"What kinda news daddy?" Ariana asked and Aiden immediately chimed in after her question. "Yeah, like is it good or bad?"

"It's good, exciting news."

"So tell us!"

"Mommy will tell you." Fitz said and gave Liv the opportunity to speak.

"Very soon you two are going to be a big brother and big sister. We're having another baby!" She announced excitedly.

While Ariana gasped and squealed delightfully at the thought of being an older sister, her brother had some questions.

"When?" Aiden asked.

"In a few months."

"But your tummy is supposed to be big. My teacher had a big tummy when she was having a baby."

"The baby is still very small buddy. We gotta wait for the baby to grow in here." Liv replied by patting her belly.

"Oh.."

"Are you guys happy?"

"Yes mommy I'm soooo happy!" Ariana grinned.

Aiden perked up. "Is it a boy? 'Cause that would be cool. I want a baby brother."

"Noo I want a baby sister!" Ariana protested.

"But I don't!"

"You don't get to choose!" She argued back.

Ariana reached over to give him a slight push and before Aiden could retaliate Fitz pulled them apart.

"Hey behave. None of us gets to choose."

"Why not?" Aiden asked.

"God decides when it's a boy or a girl and then he tells the doctor so then the doctor will tell us what baby it is but we gotta wait for a while until the baby gets bigger in mommy's belly."

"Okay." The twins replied in unison.

"You guys can't tell anyone about the baby just yet though."

"But why?"

"Because we want to tell everyone in a special way." Liv answered.

"Can I tell my friends at school?" Ariana questioned.

"Let's just wait until after your dad and I have announced the news to everyone, okay?"

The little girl shrugged casually. "Okay."

Aiden chimed in. "I'm gonna keep all my toys for the baby."

"That's so sweet buddy. You two are gonna be the best brother and sister for this baby." Liv beamed with adoration.

Ariana locked eyes with her mother and said, "If it's not a girl, can you have another baby and pray for it to be a girl?"

"Wow.. Um, well we'll see."

"It's not fair that Aidy will get a little brother but I won't get a little sister."

"Sweetie we don't know for certain whether the baby is a boy or a girl. You know, mommy doesn't have a sister either but I still love my brother; your Uncle Benny. So even if the baby is a boy, you'll still love him, right?"

"Yes 'cause it'll be my baby brother but I'd still like to have a little sister." Ariana replied.

Fitz decided that he wasn't gonna help his wife out of this situation. If their daughter wanted a baby sister then he ain't got no complaints. He wanted to have a house full of kids with his incredible wife.

"Okay time for bed. It's getting late." Liv said getting up. She didn't have any more answers for her daughter. They're having one baby and that's it. She couldn't promise Ariana a baby sister.

"Daddy said we could stay up because we don't have school." Aiden informed his mother.

"Okay fine, but don't stay up too late or else you'll turn into zombies."

Their son's eyes grew wide with wonderment. "Cooool!"

Of course he thought it was cool.

"Hey I don't want my babies to become zombies though so don't even think about trying any funny business big man."

"An hour. Then it's bedtime." Fitz said and the twins scurried away to continue building their Lego castle.

With the children off doing their own thing, Liv snuggled into Fitz's side. "I'm tired."

"You should go to bed Livvie. Get some rest. You had a long and busy day."

"No, I'm fine right here." She crooned.

"You know those two won't let us sit here in peace. Soon one of 'em will be over here trying to get our attention."

"I'm not letting them take you away from me. I know our daughter made a plea to have a little sister but part of me is hoping we're having another boy because if it's a girl that only means that there'll be one more little person fighting me for your affection and attention. And I always lose by the way." Liv said lightheartedly.

Fitz laughed. "Oh come on, our princess has gotten so much better at sharing me with you."

"When we dated I had to share you with Gracie and now that we're married, our daughter won't let me have my share of cuddles. I can never win."

"Good thing you have a son who can fill that void. He loves his mommy time."

"Well he's growing up. I'm pretty sure he won't wanna snuggle with mommy anymore."

"Then it's a good thing we're having another one. Those two are growing up way too fast."

"You're right. Time really just flew by, didn't it?"

"Mhm, it sure did."

 **xxx**

On Saturday Fitz had a charity event to attend in downtown Los Angeles.

"Babe have you seen my sunglasses?" Fitz asked, walking outside where Liv and the kids were busy wrapping towels around themselves after getting out of the pool.

It was a scorching day out; perfect for swimming.

"You have more than one pair Fitz, care to be more specific?"

"Livvie, the aviators that I almost always have on when I go out."

Liv turned to their son who had thrown his towel aside to go and play with his remote control car. "Aiden what did you do with daddy's sunglasses which you played with yesterday?"

Without looking up he replied, "It's in my toy bin."

"What are the chances that I'll still find it in one piece?" Fitz asked his wife.

"Just wear another pair babe. Shouldn't you be leaving in a few minutes anyway?"

"Yeah." He walked over to her and kissed her goodbye.

"Wait." Liv cupped his face when he backed away, ending their kiss. "One more." She said sweetly and locked lips with him yet again.

"There. Now you can go." She said, smiling.

Humoured by her behaviour, Fitz laughed and shook his head as he went to tell the twins goodbye.

"Alright, I'm off. See you later." He told Liv.

"Love you. Have fun."

"Love you too. Are your friends still coming over?"

"Yeah a little later."

"Oh okay. Well enjoy, and remember to take it easy babe."

"Our little bean will be just fine." Liv smiled while stroking her, still flat, tummy. "Now go and do your thing."

"Okay. Bye you guys."

 _"Bye daddy!_ " The twins hollered.

An hour and a half later Olivia's friends showed up.

"Liv you didn't have to do all this." Carter said sitting at the wooden table on the patio.

"Oh come on, it wasn't much trouble. We gotta eat don't we?"

"It looks amazing though. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Quinn poured herself a generous glass of sparkling juice before joining in on the conversation. "Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you guys that I ran into my ex husband last week."

"Ooh and how did that go down?" Liv asked.

But before Quinn could answer Carter had something to say. "Tell me you looked amazing when this happend. Because that's important."

Quinn sucked air through her teeth. "Oh I looked hot as hell."

Carter and Olivia both yelled excitedly at her attitude.

"Yes girl." Carter said raising his glass at her.

"So anyway, I bumped into him at Starbucks." Then she went quiet and giggled ahead of what she was going to say next.

"What happened?" Liv asked curiously.

"I didn't even know he was behind me in line until I turned around after being flirted with by the cute, much younger, barista."

"Shut up. You were flirting with a younger guy in front of his face!? That's amazing."

"I told you I was looking all kinds of hot."

"I taught you well lady. Always dress up no matter where you go, you never know who you might run into." Carter said proudly.

Liv waved her hand between her two friends. "Wait, I wanna know more. Go on."

"Right. So I turned and came face to face with him. I was just like 'oh hey' and then side stepped him. But then his dumbass actually caught up with me and asked how I was doing. Can you believe it?"

Carter rolled his eyes. "Eww you're not friends. What was he thinking."

"Right? But I just kept it short with him and then got out of there. Back when he should've cared, he was too busy being an asshole."

Olivia's attention was drawn away from the conversation by her daughter running outside, being chased by her brother.

Ariana was cackling as she ran over to their mother. She quickly climbed into her lap and held her arms securely around her body, as a way to shield herself from her brother.

"Riri that's not fair!" Aiden complained with a frown on his face.

"What's not fair?" Liv asked her son.

"We're playing tag so she can't hide behind you mommy."

"What happened to you guys watching a movie inside?"

The kids wanted to watch movie while having their lunch.

"It finished." Ariana replied, still giggling at the fact that her brother can't get her.

"I see. So you decided to play tag?"

"Yeah."

"Well then baby girl, you can't hide here. That's not how you play tag."

"But I won't get past him now." She pointed towards Aiden who was inching closer.

"You'll just have to try."

"I'm gonna get you." Aiden sang and wiggled his fingers.

Ariana slowly crawled out of her mom's lap and looked for a way into the house without getting tagged.

Luckily she spotted the beach ball they played with in the pool earlier, and ran towards it. Picking it up she ran across the grass, threw it at her brother, then sprinted inside.

Olivia, Carter and Quinn couldn't contain their laughter watching the twins.

"They're total besties aren't they." Carter stated.

"Yeah but don't let that fool you. They don't always get along." Liv added laughingly.

"They have a cute bond though."

"Mhm, they are pretty close. Always looking out for one another even at such a young age."

After a while the quietness from inside the house made Liv suspicious so she got up to check on the twins and see what they were up to.

She found them in the middle of the living room working on a puzzle together.

"Hey, that's coming along pretty nicely."

Ariana stood up wrapped her arms around her mother's legs while staring up into her eyes.

"Mommy can I have some pineapple, please?"

The little girl was obsessed with pineapple. She could eat it for days.

"Sure baby. Aiden, do you want a snack?"

Aiden's gaze met his mother. "Yogurt please."

"Okay."

Liv rejoined her friends outside after spending a few minutes with the kids.

"So, where were we?" She asked as they picked up the conversation where they left off.

 **xxx**

Liv stirred awake from her nap. After Carter and Quinn left she felt a bit tired, so she decided to take a nap with the kids.

Moving quietly to avoid waking up either one of the two, she padded downstairs.

"Hi beautiful." She heard her husband's voice.

Walking into his embrace Liv smiled. "When did you get home?"

"Probably 30 minutes ago. You guys had a long day?"

Liv chuckled. "We all needed a nap." She stood on her toes to give him a tender loving kiss. "How was your day?"

"Great. We've managed to get so many more donations for the charity."

"That's fantastic babe."

"Did those two behave?"

"You know they only act out when they're alone with you." Liv answered lightheartedly.

Fitz gave her another kiss, this time his lips lingered on hers a little longer. "And how's our little bean?"

"Our bean is perfect. I didn't have any nausea today."

"Good. C'mon, sit with me." He led her through the sliding door towards the patio where they cuddled up on the chaise.

"So I was thinking maybe we should take the kids on a nice little outing."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have a place in mind?" Liv asked, playing with the strap on his watch.

"Disneyland?"

"Ooh that's a great idea. They haven't been there since their birthday last year."

"Hey babe Stephen called me today. Did Abby tell you anything about their fight?"

"Did Stephen tell _you_ anything other than the fact that they _had_ a fight?" She retorted.

"I mean..he didn't go into detail about it but he sounded terrible. Sad. Is it that serious?"

"Stephen brought up the topic of starting a family."

"Oh..." Fitz realised just how serious the fight was. Olivia had told him before about Abby not wanting kids.

"He figured further into their marriage Abby would eventually change her mind."

"Damn that's. . It's difficult."

"I don't think the two of them have discussed it as thoroughly as they should have so maybe Stephen ended up assuming Abby will change her mind and Abby assumed he was okay with her decision. I don't know. ."

"It really is a tough one. So Abby really doesn't want a kid at all?"

"No Fitz, she does not and I really hope their love is strong enough to survive this. Let us just not get involved. You can be there for Stephen and I'll be there for Abby but let's not get too close to the situation."

"I hear you and I agree completely. It's just..Abby adores the twins and she's so great with them."

"That doesn't mean she has the desire to be a mother. She loves being an aunt but she was open and honest with me when we discussed her and babies. It's just not for her."

"Yeah everyone's different. God, I love you and I'm so happy we found each other." Fitz said appreciatively and laid a kiss on her head.

"I love you too."


	47. Chapter 47

Olivia was propped up in her hospital bed staring adoringly down at their newest bundle of joy.

Baby number 3.

Another baby boy.

Tristan James Grant was born just before midnight.

"You're such a cute little guy aren't you." Liv cooed while running her thumb gently over his cheek.

It was just after 1pm. Fitz had left earlier to get the twins to come and meet their baby brother.

"Daddy will be right back and guess what? You'll get to meet your big brother and big sister. They're gonna love you."

Olivia couldn't get enough of the sleeping boy in her arms.

It felt good to be holding a baby again. Their baby.

Liv hummed a soothing lullaby while playing with her baby's little fingers. Love and adoration etched on her face.

Sometime later there was a soft knock on the door and in strolled Fitz with the twins.

"Hi you two!"

"Hi mommy!" They replied in unison.

"Is that him!?" 6-year-old Ariana squealed peering at the bundle in her mother's arms.

"Yes! This is your baby brother. Come on, get up here and meet him." Olivia's enthusiasm matched that of her daughter's.

Aiden and Ariana wasted no time and eagerly hopped onto the bed.

"He's so small, but he's cute." Ariana said staring down at the youngest Grant with a smile. "Did you give him a name yet?"

"We did. His name is Tristan James. Your dad already calls him TJ."

"That's a cool name. Mommy can we hold him?" Asked Aiden.

Olivia smiled proudly. "You wanna hold him buddy?"

"Yeah sure. I've never held a baby before."

"Okay, but mommy's gonna help you because he's still small so we gotta be careful."

Aiden had the biggest grin on his face once Liv placed the baby in his arms. "Hey Tristan. I'm your big brother, Aiden. We're gonna have a lot of fun together and I'm gonna show you how to beat daddy at football. I'm kinda good at that."

Both parents were beaming with pride at the interaction.

"It's my turn now. I wanna hold him." Ariana exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay Riri. Hold on.. There you go." Liv helped moving Tristan from Aiden to Ariana.

"Hi baby. Hiii. My name's Ariana and I'm your sister but you can call me Riri. That's what everyone else calls me, although my friends at school calls me Ari."

"You guys are so good with him already." Fitz stated with a smile in his voice.

Tristan started wailing giving both his siblings quite a fright.

"Ohh sweetie don't cry. You're hungry huh? Yes, my little guy wants some milk. Come here buddy, I got you."

Fitz would never not be amazed at seeing Olivia mothering their kids. So watching her soothing baby Tristan was pretty special.

The twins quietly hopped off the bed allowing their mother to feed their baby brother.

Later that day Emma and, her now husband, Victor stopped by to visit their newest grandchild.

They didn't stay long because Olivia and the baby needed their rest and they wanted to give Liv and her family some more alone time.

"Fitz you need to get these two home. Are you gonna get takeout for dinner or will you fix something up for you guys?" Liv asked, returning from the bathroom.

"We can just get something on the way home."

Ariana tugged on her father's leg. "I don't want to go home yet. Can I stay here with mommy and the baby?"

Fitz adjusted the baby in his arms. "Unfortunately not baby girl. You guys have school in the morning but mom and TJ will be there when you get home from school." He explained in a comforting tone.

"Hey tinkerbell don't look so sad. I bet your friends at school will be delighted to hear all about your new baby brother." Liv chimed.

Fitz smoothed his hand over his daughter's head. "Come on, say goodbye to mommy and TJ."

Olivia beamed lovingly at her two curly headed kids. "I want kisses and hugs. Get over here you cutie pies."

The twins scampered onto the bed and took turns in saying goodbye.

"You sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Fitz asked looking at his wife.

"Babe the nurses here are amazing and very helpful. Go home and take care of these two sweet babies."

"Okay." Fitz gave Tristan a soft kiss on his temple. "Alright TJ buddy, daddy will be back tomorrow to take you and mommy home. You're ready to go home, right? Yeah of course you are. I love you little man."

Fitz placed their baby gently into Liv's arms.

She tossed him a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Fitz leaned in to kiss her goodbye. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now get moving. You gotta feed our kids."

"Alright let's go. What would you guys like to have for dinner?" Fitz ushered the twins towards the door.

On their way out Liv could hear the twins arguing with each other over what to get for dinner and it brought a smile to her face.

She just loved her family.

 **xxx**

"I still can't get over his cuteness." Abby gushed.

All of Olivia's friends had come to visit to meet baby Grant. They spent an entire afternoon squealing and gushing over Tristan.

After everyone left, Abby stayed behind.

"I know. And with his daddy's eyes I think he's gonna turn out to be a carbon copy of Fitz." Liv replied while staring down at her baby boy who just woke up from his slumber.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. He's still just a couple days old and he already resembles his father."

"Hey when do you and Stephen leave for your trip?"

"Friday."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am. I really think we're in a better place now since we started counselling. We not so afraid to talk about our issues anymore and that's nice."

"I'm happy for you guys Abby."

"Thank you Liv and thanks for being a great friend when I needed one."

"I'll always be there for you, you know that."

"I've thought about it a lot recently.. Having a-- Starting a family."

"You have?" Liv sounded genuinely surprised.

"It still scares me though."

"Did you talk to Stephen about it?"

"Yes and he's been great. He's not pressuring me but I also don't want to give him any false hope. I don't want him to think that we're definitely going to start a family."

"You said that you've been thinking about it but remember, if you're gonna start a family it has to be because you want it Abby. Not because you're in a better place with Stephen now and you think that you sort of owe it to him. So do you want this for you? Do you want to have a baby?"

"I don't know.. The idea is nice but there's still a voice inside of me saying _'you're not cut out to be a mother_ , _it's not for you.._ "

"Ultimately it's your body and your decision. You're not a failure as a wife or a woman just because you don't want to have children."

"You really don't think it's silly?"

"No, absolutely not. What's silly is that people just expects women to have a baby when their in a committed relationship. Not all women dreams of becoming a mother and I honestly don't get why society can't just accept that instead of pressuring women into having a child. Now stop worrying, you'll be fine. You have a wonderful husband and great friends who will always support you. You know it's not like you're a monster that hates kids Abby." Liv chuckled.

"Thanks for that Liv, really. Now hand that handsome fella over. I'm sure if I stare into his baby blues all of my worries go away." Abby said laughingly.

"You hear that bubba? Your Auntie Abby needs some TJ love to make her feel better. You can do that right? Oh yes you can. I bet you'll even add some cuddles to make her feel extra special."

Abby settled TJ in her arms and glanced over at Liv, "Shouldn't the two terrors be home from school by now?"

"Fitz still had some errands to run so they're probably tagging along."

"I see. Hey when are your parents coming to visit?"

"Next week. They're dying to see TJ."

"Talking about TJ, I smell something funny. Little man might've made a stinker."

"Hey bubba did you drop a bomb on your Auntie? That's not nice TJ." Liv cooed in a high-pitched voice.

"Here, take him. The smell is getting worse."

Olivia took her precious boy and kissed his cheeks. "Tell your auntie we'll be right back."

"Take your time."

 **xxx**

 ** _Days later. ._**

"Hi."

Olivia looked up to see Fitz leaning against the frame of the bathroom door as she relaxed in a bubble bath.

She tossed him a loving smile. "Hi."

"How's that bath?"

Fitz gave her some time off from mommy duty since he had been out all afternoon and she was home alone with their new born and their very active twins.

"Lovely. Care to join me?"

"Don't be a tease, you know the twins are still very much awake. We'll get five minutes tops until they start pestering us because for some reason they can't allow us some grown up time. I washed and braided Ariana's hair by the way, and again it came out perfectly. I'm starting to think I should make a tutorial for other dads."

"You're cute."

"Thanks." Fitz replied with a cheeky grin.

"She really wasn't fussy at all?"

"Nope. I followed all the steps you taught me."

"You're really getting good babe."

"It only took me a good couple of years to get it right. I still remember my first few attempts. An epic fail. She wouldn't let me come near her hair again after that."

"Well look at you now _Mr hair tutorial."_

Fitz laughed along with her. "Hey don't make fun of your man."

"Go put the twins to bed and check on TJ, I want you in here. My shoulders feel a little tight and you give the best massages."

A boyish grin covered Fitz's cheeks. "Give me ten minutes."

"I'm timing you mister."


	48. Chapter 48

Olivia tucked the kids in and spent some quiet time in the den with a glass of wine.

She needed to calm down after getting notifications from her social media that showed pictures of several girls, identified as well known strippers, enter Brad's house where he was having a party. The same party which Fitz was at. She was upset and rightly so.

He told her that they were gonna have a few beers at Brad's place, just the guys. But to her it looked more like a frat house party.

Of course Brad wasn't just gonna have a few beers with the guys.

Shit the party even went live on instagram and twitter for some time.

Olivia picked herself up and went to take a shower then got settled in bed with her latest book.

She read about twenty pages when she could faintly hear car doors being shut.

He was home.

She looked at the time. 00:45 a.m.

Olivia placed her book on the nightstand and moved around in bed until she was comfortable. She laid with her back towards the door.

Their bedroom door creaked when he entered so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Fitz walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He wasn't very drunk but he definitely wasn't sober. When you're out partying with Brad, there's no way you end the night being sober.

15 minutes later she heard him walking to his side of the bed.

Fitz crawled into bed and pulled his wife close but Liv put up reluctance.

"Don't touch me." Liv hissed and attempted to tore his hands from her body.

Fitz just smiled and maintained his hold around her middle. "Why are you mad?"

"Take your hands off of me. I don't know how many strippers you've touched with those filthy paws."

He laughed into the crook of her neck.

"It's not funny. Go sleep in the other room. You're not sleeping in here."

"Livvie, stop talking and go to sleep." He jerked her close to his body and sighed contentedly. Having her in his arms always made him relax.

"What the hell was happening over there at that house?"

Again he chuckled. "I love you. Now let's get some sleep."

"I don't want you sleeping in this bed."

"Of course you do. Baby I'm tired, c'mon."

"No." She turned around and knee'd him in the balls.

"Owww shit! Fuck! Gaaah! Liv!?"

She moved to her side of the bed, creating space between them before switching on the light. "Now get out."

"Why?" He crooned in pain.

"You're drunk and you were with strippers. I don't want that funk in my bed."

"I wasn't with any strippers and I literally just took a shower." Fitz was still clutching on to his aching balls.

"Oh yeah? So now you're lying to me as well? It's all over social media. _The party of the year!_ "

"I'm not lying to you."

"What happened to having a few beers?"

"You know Brad."

"So who's idea was it to get the strippers?"

"His. And surely I don't need to tell you that I wasn't even paying attention to any of those girls." He fell back onto the mattress and stared at her through tired eyes. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He reached for her but Liv swatted his hand away.

"Go to sleep but you're not touching me."

"You're so stubborn." Fitz laughed and pulled her down, spooning her. "I love you and I will never fuck up this life that we've built. You make me happy. Only you."

Olivia slowly relaxed in his arms.

"I hate you."

"Okay." He replied and kissed her temple.

Five minutes later Fitz was fast asleep while Liv laid awake. Staring at him in the darkness.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes but I love you too."

The next morning Liv and the kids sat around the breakfast table chatting up a storm.

Moments later Fitz strolled downstairs in his pajama pants.

"Good morning." He made turns in greeting everyone with a kiss. Frowning slightly when Liv didn't pay him any attention.

 _Is she really mad at me?_ He wondered.

"Daddy do you want some of my pancake?" 3-year-old Tristan asked.

"Just a bite. You gotta finish all your breakfast so that you can become strong."

"Like you!"

"Yep."

Fitz sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Silently Liv fixed him a plate and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks baby." Fitz told her but still she paid him no mind.

"Daddy here." TJ handed him a piece of his pancake with a banana slice on top.

Fitz smiled and gladly accepted the food. "Mmm that's really good buddy, thanks."

"Mommy's pancakes are the best!"

"That's true."

The kids kept the conversation going at the table while Olivia silently finished her breakfast. Only speaking when one of the kids had a question for her.

"I got it." Fitz announced when Liv was about to clean the dishes.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He said walking up to her.

Fitz blocked Liv from moving past him and placed his hands on her hips. "Are you still mad at me about last night?"

"No. You're a grown man who's allowed to have fun with his friends."

"Livvie I promise you I didn't know Brad was gonna have strippers at his party."

She sighed. "I believe you. If anything I'm mad at him. Look I know he's your friend but he needs to grow up."

"We've tried telling him that, but that's just how Brad is."

"I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me. I'm sorry for making you feel bad for having a good time."

"I'm sure no woman wants to see their man being entertained by a stripper so I get it. Plus I love how territorial you get."

"Shut up." She giggled. "I love you."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Love you too."

"You gotta take the boys to get their hair cut today."

"Okay."

 **xxx**

That evening when the house had quiet down, Fitz went through his emails and took a call from his manager before switching off the lights downstairs making his way up to bed.

When he entered his bedroom he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Out. Everyone out. Move." His voice boomed.

All their kids surrounded Liv in bed. Their eyes focused on the tv screen.

"Guys come on. Go to your rooms."

He looked at Liv who just grinned at him while holding a sleeping TJ on her chest.

"Dad the movie is almost finished." Aiden replied.

"Well you can finish it tomorrow."

Ariana locked eyes with her dad. "Or you could join us and stop being a grumpy pants."

"I'm being a grumpy pants for wanting my own bed?"

"Mom said we could stay in here and watch the movie since you were busy."

"Is it not way past your bedtime?" He asked walking towards the bed.

"Mom.." The twins whined.

"Your dad's right. It's getting late. We can finish the movie tomorrow, okay? TJ's gonna want to watch it again anyway since he fell asleep."

They both began to sulk.

"Hey, don't do that. C'mere." She kissed them goodnight and they hopped off the bed slowly trekking out of the room.

"Who's being a grumpy pants now." Fitz laughed as he took TJ from Olivia.

"Hey don't make fun of them."

"I'm gonna put this one down. Why is he getting so heavy?"

"Aiden was the same though. They're big boned like you."

"I'll show you my big bone when I get back."

"Eww!"

Fitz tried not to laugh too loud and possibly waking up their son.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _The next update will be a much bigger time jump because I feel like I should finish this story off soon._**


	49. Chapter 49

"Mom.."

"Aiden I'm sorry but there's no other choice. Your sister went to see a play with Grandma Emma. Surely you're not expecting TJ to stay home alone."

Olivia and Fitz were getting ready to go and attend a charity fundraising dinner, which meant Aiden had to watch his little brother. Something that wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't already made plans to go out with his friends.

"But why didn't you give us a heads up about your event then I wouldn't have made plans in the first place."

"He's your brother, you'll watch him for the night, get over it."

He turned his focus from his mother to his father. "Dad..."

"Sorry dude."

"Aiden don't be difficult please." Liv quipped.

"I'm cancelling plans so I'm gonna have to charge you guys for this."

Liv grabbed her clutch. "Another word from you and I'll be charging you with with my shoe smart ass. We're leaving now, give me a hug and cheer up. It's not the end of the world."

"Enjoy your evening." Aiden said kissing his mother's cheek.

Olivia broke the hug and pinched his cheek. "My sweet boy." She cooed.

"Mooom stop. Oh by the way, one of the guys on the lacrosse team is having a party next weekend. Can I go?"

"I guess. As long as you're home by curfew." She said and called TJ away from his video game to say goodbye.

"Livvie we gotta go." Fitz said walking up to them and pulling TJ into a hug. "You make sure Aiden behaves."

"Yes sir."

"Okay we're leaving now. Goodbye!"

 **xxx**

 ** _A week later._**

"Ma! Dale's here, we're gonna head out."

Aiden walked into the kitchen with his best friend Dale Asbhy. They go to school together and both play in the school's lacrosse team. Since Aiden's car was getting fixed, his friend offered to give him a ride.

"Hello Mrs. Grant. Is it okay if Aiden stays over at my place? My mom is totally cool with it."

"Hey Dale. I guess it's okay as long as you boys be on your best behaviour at that party okay?"

"Got it. We'll look after each other." The tall kid replied humouresly.

"I know how these high school parties go so don't go around hooking up with random girls."

"Okayy mom. See you." Aiden laughed.

As the two boys turned to leave, Ariana bumped into them.

"Hey losers. Aiden is Zara going to be at the party?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Who's Zara?" Liv asked innocently.

"His girlfriend."

"My friend mom. She's my friend. If she was my girlfriend I would've brought her home to meet you." Aiden explained. "Anyway, we gotta go."

Olivia turned to her daughter after they left. "So Zara's his friend?"

"Yeah, I just like to tease him about her."

"And you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I don't have time to share my time with a anyone."

"Oh?"

"Mom, I don't have time to be in a relationship. I'm sixteen and I like being alone right now. Besides, most boys are stupid anyway and I don't have time for stupidity."

"Your dad would be beaming with pride right now if he heard you saying that."

"Well my momma taught me that if a boy's presence isn't better than my solitude then I shouldn't waste my time."

"I told you that?"

"You did. So when are dad and TJ coming back?"

"They're on their way."

"I hope he remembered to get my pin--"

"He got you your pineapple, don't worry." Liv chuckled. "I'm surprised that you haven't outgrown it yet. You've been obsessed with pineapple since you got teeth."

"I just love it."

"Hey did you fold your laundry?"

"Yes mommy." Ariana answered with a sweet smile.

 **xxx**

Around 01:15 a.m Aiden came home and tried to move as quietly as he could without waking anyone up.

Unfortunately for him his father had gotten up minutes ago to get a glass of water.

"That must've been one hell of a party. What happened to you and why the hell do you smell like alcohol?"

Aiden jumped when he heard his father's voice. He didn't respond and touched his busted lip.

"I thought you were going to stay the night at your friends place? That's what your mom told me."

Aiden took a deep breath and looked up at his father. "I changed my mind."

"So now that you're talking, care to tell me what happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"

"Dad I really just wanna get to bed."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're standing here with a busted lip, torn shirt and smelling like alcohol."

"Yes, okay. I got into a fight but I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

Olivia came down downstairs, tying her robe. "What's going on in here? Aiden I thought you were planning on staying over at Dale's." She questioned the two of them.

"I asked him to bring me home. We were all having fun at Jay's party until his brother showed up with his college friends. Look I didn't go looking for a fight but that asshole kept pushing so I snapped."

"Hey!" Fitz raised his voice getting his son's full attention. "Fighting doesn't fix anything."

"It taught him a lesson."

"Oh so you're cool now, fighting with college guys?"

"No sir."

Olivia chose to step forward and speak up. "Fitz let him go to his room."

"What?"

"He needs a shower and some sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Olivia." He gave her a look that said 'you-cannot-be-serious' but she was. She was very serious.

Fitz sighed and stepped back. "Go."

"Goodnight." Aiden said and moved past them.

Fitz noticed his wife giving him a look. "What?" he asked curiously.

"You know you could've handled that a lot differently without making him feel so guilty. You know him Fitz, he won't just act out like that."

"He was also smelling like alcohol."

"We'll talk to him in the morning. Can we just go back to bed now?"

Fitz released a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's a teenage boy. All teenagers act out from time to time. We'll talk to him in the morning, come on. Come to bed."

"He could've gotten hurt."

"Probably but let's just be grateful that he's home and that he's okay." Liv cupped his face and stared lovingly into his eyes. "Hey, he's a good kid. We're doing alright with him and you've been a great example for him so don't worry."

"You're right."

The next morning Aiden woke up ready to face his parents.

"Good morning." He greeted his family who were all present at breakfast.

"Good morning." Liv replied giving him a warm smile.

"TJ are you eating my cereal?"

"Did you buy it with your own money?" His little brother hit back.

"Whatever."

Aiden waited until TJ left the table to address what happened last night.

"Hey mom, dad.. I'm sorry about last night."

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Like I said Jay's older brother arrived at the party with a couple of his friends. They were drinking and tried to intimidate us. Jay's parents asked them to leave so the friends left but Jacquin stayed. I was having fun until he kept making inappropriate remarks about Ariana."

"Wait what?" Ariana stopped him. "Do I even know him?"

"No but he follows you on instagram and he said some pretty disgusting things so I warned him. But he kept going on and on and then he talked about mom and I just had enough ao I shoved him. He then dumped his alcohol on me so I punched him in the face. That's how the fight started. I broke his nose and the party was ruined. I just wanted to come home."

"Why didn't you start with that last night. Hell we could've gone back and I could've broken his nose again." Fitz said.

Olivia tilted her head sideways and gave her husband a pointed look before turning back to her son. "Aiden I appreciate you standing up for your family. No man should talk that way about a woman, ever. I'd ask you to just walk away next time you're in such a situation or to use your words but clearly you're just like your dad. You're protective of your family. And I love you for that."

Ariana started laughing. "So you actually beat up a college dude huh?"

"Broke his nose and punched him in his throat."

"Okay enough boasting. You're gonna go over there and apologize to Mrs. Matthison and explain to her what had happened between you and her son."

"Mom I'm sure Jay already told her. He wasn't cool with his brother's behaviour."

"No Aiden. You're going."

"I don't even have my car back yet."

"I'll take you." Ariana offered quickly.

"No honey that won't be necessary." Fitz quipped. "I think I should take him. It'd give me a chance to meet this kid."

"Fitzgerald, I don't want you causing any unnecessary trouble."

"Babe I won't, I promise. I just want to make sure that he apologises as well because he was out of line."

"You do that. Now whose gonna help me with the dishes?"

"Aiden because he needs to be punished for getting into a fight."

"Really Ri?" Aiden asked then stuck his finger in the butter and smeared it across her chin.

"Mom!"

Olivia and Fitz shared a knowing look then proceeded to get up.

"Thank you both for offering to clean up. Dad and I appreciate it."

The twins continued their bickering even after their parents left.

Olivia headed into the den to find her youngest child. "Hey, don't you ever get tired of that game?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Liv stood in front of TJ, blocking his view from the screen.

"No no no, mom!"

"Can you put down the game for a minute and give me your undivided attention?"

TJ caved and sat up looking his mother straight in her eyes.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Uhh I'm ten. What do I know about having plans." That crooked smile on his face replicating the one of his father.

"Well I have plans for the two of us. Would you like to hang out with your mom today?"

"Sure! Where we going?"

"I don't know yet. How about we make it up as we go?"

"Awesome!" TJ jumped up to give his mother a big hug. "You're the best, mom."

"Remind me of that when you're much older and won't have time to hang out with me anymore."

"What do you mean? I'll always wanna hang out with you."

"Thanks. That means the world to me. Now go and get dressed."

Later mother and son were casually dressed and ready to go.

"Fitz we're leaving. Please don't forget to take Aiden over to the Matthisons to go and apologize."

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as he tipped his head down to kiss her.

"Okay kids, let's not get carried away now." Ariana said playfully, breaking up her parents kiss.

"We were having a moment." Fitz retorted.

"You know, I _did_ always wanted to have a sister. You could always go ahead and surprise me."

"Eww no." Aiden added, joining in on the conversation.

"Mom don't listen to him. Think about it, having a little girl in the house would be pretty cute."

Olivia had a blank expression while Fitz grinned like a cheshire cat.

"TJ, be honest, wouldn't it be nice to not be the baby in the family anymore?" Ariana asked trying to further prove her point.

"No. I like being the baby and mom's favourite." He stated proudly.

Aiden put his hand up in protest. "Whoa 'mom's favourite'? I'm gonna say that's debatable."

Ariana rolled her eyes ant her twin brother. "Dude don't be stupid, you know for a fact he's mom's favourite. I feel kinda bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dad's favourite and you're just kinda like..in the middle, ya know?"

Aiden shoved his sister as she cackled.

"We don't have favourites." Fitz said with conviction.

"Your dad's right. Now stop being silly and Ariana we're not expanding our family. Come on Tristan we're leaving."

A dull moment didn't exist in the Grant household. Not with those three kids.


	50. Chapter 50

**Twins aged 17**

 **TJ aged 11**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Six months ago Fitz and Olivia renovated their home. They wanted more space but they liked the house they were living in, it was comfortable..it was home. Which meant purchasing a new house was out of the question.

The renovation included a fairly spacious home office. Fitz would mostly use it while Liv did everything from her studio but occasionally she would do some admin work in there.

Olivia was busy going through the boutiques files when she heard the crashing noise of shattering glass.

She groaned knowing the exact cause behind it - Aiden and TJ were playing football in the backyard.

Meanwhile outside the two boys stood frozen on the spot, staring wide eyed at the broken window.

"Oh shit." Aiden mumbled.

"Dude mom's gonna be so mad. I told you not to go long but you insisted."

"Shut up TJ. If you weren't so slow the ball never would've gotten to the window."

"If you could actually throw a football then I would've been able to catch it."

Aiden pulled his brother into a headlock but immediately released him when their mother appeared outside, walking over to them.

"So which one of you is going to have their allowance taken away to fix that broken window?"

"Mom, it was an accident." Aiden explained.

"And I'm supposed to say 'okay boys don't worry, I'll fix the window.' Is that it?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Me too even though it was his fault." Tristan chimed in.

"You better go and clean up all that broken glass. Both of you. Now."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

The two jogged into the house ahead of their mother.

"Aiden when are you gonna decide to grow up man." His cousin asked as she watched the two boys clean up their mess.

Gracie had decided to spend the start of the summer with the Grants. At the age of 23 she was still pretty close to Olivia and Fitz, and the twins were like siblings to her.

"Oh because you're _so_ mature?" He shot back sarcastically.

"I'm much more of an adult than you."

"Yes that's why you're having this stupid argument with me."

"It's not even an argument."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I do. Ariana and I are going down to the beach."

TJ's head shot up. "Can I come?"

"Sure."

"In that case, count me in as well." Aiden quipped just as Ariana stepped into the room.

"Count you in for what?"

"TJ and I are going to the beach with you guys."

"Oh. Well I'm ready to go so hurry up." Ariana replied.

 **xxx**

"You're back!" Liv's face brightened up at the sight of her husband who's been away for a week.

"God I've missed you, c'mere." He picked her up, spun her around and placed her firmly back on her feet.

Fitz smiled affectionately down at his wife before latching his lips onto hers.

There was no rush in their kiss. Their tongues dueled slowly and sensually.

"How was London?"

"Good. The ad came out great."

As the face of a new fragrance for men he had make the trip to London to shoot the ad.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Where's the kids? Is Gracie still here?"

"Yeah she's staying for another week. They all went to the beach."

"I can't wait to see her."

"She's just as excited to see you."

"Hey, since we're all alone..and we've missed each other so much.. " His hands moved under her top. "..why don't we have a little fun."

"Aren't you tired from your flight?"

He knew she was teasing him. "Far from it." Fitz answered.

With his hands roaming underneath her top, his fingers unclipped her bra and Fitz had a naughty glint in his eyes.

"You're not wasting any time are you mister?"

Fitz winked at his wife and scooped her up. Throwing her over his shoulder, he ran upstairs as Olivia's boisterous laughter filled up the house.

Much later Fitz and the kids, with the help of Grace, were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Uncle Fitz do you really trust the boys on the grill?" Grace laughed as she took a dig at Aiden and TJ.

"My guys have learned from the best, so yes I do. And just a side note, you do realise that I've never gotten over the fact that you stopped calling me 'Fizz' right?"

"Oh come on." Grace laughed heartily before adding, "I grew up. I don't think calling you 'Fizz' would've been cute anymore."

"But you're still my Gracie."

Ariana shook her head as she rounded her father with a tray of bread rolls. "And that right there is reason number ten why you and mom should have another baby. We're all growing up and clearly you're having a difficult time accepting it."

Aiden's loud groan made everyone else laugh.

"Ri you gotta stop with that." He told his sister.

"Sweetheart go and see if your mom's still working. Tell her the food's almost ready and whatever she's busy with can wait." Fitz instructed.

Ariana nodded at her father and made her way down the hall to her parents shared home office.

The 17-year-old leaned against the doorframe, quietly watching her mother who was on the phone talking business.

Liv spotted her blue eyed girl and tossed her sweet smile.

Ariana waited patiently for the call to end before she made her way into the office.

"Hi momma."

"Hi tinkerbell. Were you sent in here to come and get me?"

"Yep. Dinner's almost ready, the table is set and now we're just waiting on you."

Olivia however grew slightly suspicious when her daughter made herself comfortable on the couch. She didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"Got something on your mind?" Liv asked, joining her daughter on the leather couch.

"I guess.."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I have a boyfriend." Ariana blurted out.

"Baby, you've had boyfriends before." Liv replied amused.

"Well yeah I had like two or three but that wasn't anything serious mom. I never even brought any of them home to meet you guys."

"But it's different now." Liv stated with a soft smile.

"I actually like this one now. I like him and his personality. And I like being around him and talking to him."

"I'm assuming this relationship is fairly new?"

"Well yes but we've known each other for a while now. We met at one of the school's lacrosse games last year. He used to be on the lacrosse team so obviously he came out to support the guys."

"Oh, so your brother also knows him?"

"Probably. I think they were teammates at some point but he uh..he's graduated. He's nineteen and he's in college now."

"I see."

"He's not that much older than m--"

Olivia chuckled at her nervous daughter. "Hey, I know. It's okay, relax."

Ariana breathed a sigh of relief. "Soo his name's Myles Campbell and we've been dating for almost two months now."

"I've noticed that you've been smiling a lot more lately. I mean you're always super smiley but this is a different smile."

"It's weird." She chuckled. "I'm not used to feeling this way."

"But it's a nice feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you obviously like him, so why not invite him over. Let us meet this boy who's making you so happy. Have you been to his house? Met his parents?"

"Yes."

"Baby then it's only fair that you bring him around."

"You're right. It's just. . you and dad are kinda famous ya know, that's extra pressure." Ariana snickered.

Olivia smiled. "We'll just be your parents when we meet him." She replied with reassurance.

"Mom you're fine but I don't think dad will take it easy on him. You know dad."

"You're his only daughter and he loves you. He'll always be over protective but he's not unreasonable sweetie. We just want you to be happy."

"I know."

Fitz's deep voice boomed into the office making their heads shot up.

"Are we having dinner in here tonight?" He asked sarcastically which earned him a good laugh in response from the two ladies in his life.

"You two can be so weird sometimes. Come on we're ready to eat." Fitz said and left.

 **xxx**

Olivia rolled on top of her husband after some fantastic sex.

"Hi."

Fitz grinned. "Hi."

"Wanna run downstairs and fetch us something to drink before we go another round?"

"Wine or whiskey?" Fitz asked.

She smiled and lowered her head. Kissing him forcefully Olivia moaned into his mouth.

Fitz pulled back reluctantly. "You still want that drink or not?"

"I do." She giggled and rolled off of him.

Their kids were all staying the night with their grandma Emma after spending the day with her and Grace went out with an old school friend of hers that happend to be in LA. So Olivia and Fitz had the house to themselves to do whatever they liked.

The couple ended up play fighting after downing a few rounds of the strong liquor.

A deep growl sounded from Fitz's throat when Liv began rubbing his bulge causing a pleasurable friction.

"Quite playing." He said lightheartedly and flipped them over with a little recklessness.

Fitz started kissing her. From her lips to her neck to her jaw to her collarbone. Leaving Olivia massively aroused.

He aligned himself up at her entrance. Pushing his entire length into her as they stared at each other with burning intensity.

After so many years together they still had the same amount of fire and passion.

Fitz buried his face into the crook of Olivia's neck as he thrusted in and out of her.

Olivia was moaning loudly, locking her legs around his waist.

The two were loving every minute. They switched positions, tried some new ones, and left marks all over each other.

Finally Fitz's jaw tightened when Olivia's walls clenched around his length. Liv arched her back and Fitz growled as their orgasms rushed over them.

The next morning they woke up with smiles on their faces. Glowing.

Olivia prepared breakfast and the two of them enjoyed the quietness and each other's company.

"So, are you gonna be on your best behaviour tonight?"

"I'm meeting my daughter's boyfriend, I don't know what my behaviour is going to be like." He joked.

"Fitz.."

"I promise not to harm him."

"Just don't do anything unnecessary that'll upset her."

"Okayy Livvie."

"I'm going to get dressed. I have to be at the boutique today and I'm possibly meeting up with the girls for lunch so I'll see you guys later this afternoon."

"Good morning!" Grace chirped, coming to lean with her elbows on the counter. "Oh hey I hope I didn't disturb your sleep last night when I got in."

"Morning Grace, and no not at all. I didn't even hear you come in." Olivia replied.

"Oh good then."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! We had such a good time catching up. Then we went to a club and danced the night away."

Liv got up. "Sounds like a great time. Sit down and have breakfast, I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Why so quiet Uncle Fitz?"

On her way out Olivia heard the question and laughed. "Ariana's boyfriend is coming over tonight." She hollered heading up the stairs.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. Don't worry Uncle Fitz, he seems like a nice guy."

His eyebrows raised. "You've met him?"

"Briefly."

"When?"

"Last week. He's hella good looking by the way. Hey when will the gang be back from their grandmother?"

"They should be here soon."

"Oh okay."

 **xxx**

When Olivia arrived home her pleasant mood faltered slightly upon seeing Fitz and his friends hanging out in the backyard.

She just knew he told them about Ariana's boyfriend coming over.

"Hey mom." TJ greeted her with a quick hug after emerging from the kitchen with a bag of cheetos.

"Hi baby, where's the others?"

"We're all hanging out in the den."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Olivia chuckled to herself as she watched the lanky 11 year old walk down the hallway.

Both her boys were getting their father's height. Aiden as already taller than her.

She strolled out back where she found Fitz in a conversation with Brad, Harrison and Stephen.

"Livvie, hey." He walked over to her and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hi. Hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Uh well.. We haven't really hung out together in a while.." Brad took a brief pause. "As a unit."

"A unit?"

"Yeah I mean one or the other are either busy or out of town but tonight we were all free."

"How convenient. Are you lying to me to my face in my own house Brad?"

"I uhh.. I.. Okay fine!" He decided that it would be in his, and the guys, best interest if he just came clean. "As Riri's uncles, it's only fair that we meet this boy. See if he's decent and respectful and worthy of her."

Fitz took a swig of his beer while the other two men nodded in agreement to what Brad had said.

"You want to intimidate the poor kid." Liv stated.

Harrison shook his head. "No, no we don't. We wouldn't, right guys? Come on Liv we just want to meet him."

Olivia ignored them and pulled her husband into the house.

"Do you want your daughter to hate you?"

"Why would she hate me? How is this any different to Abby being here that time Aiden brought a girl home?"

"Send your friends home Fitz. Now."

"Liv c'mon we're just--" Olivia's glare made him shut up.

"Babe I'm sure that kid is already nervous enough about meeting us, there's no need for all of this. Send them home, please." She tried again.

"Alright fine."

"Thank you." Liv smiled and reached up to peck his lips.

His arms looped around her waist. "How was your day?"

"Good, I got a lot done. Business is looking excellent and there's a high demand for a new range."

"You should do it."

"I'm in the process of getting my team together so that we can sit down and discuss it. Anyway I'm gonna take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable."

"And I guess I'm gonna go tell the guys to get out of here."

A couple of hours later, just a little after six o'clock, Ariana's boyfriend arrived at the Grant house.

Myles Campbell was one of those guys who didn't have to do much or go the extra mile to grab the ladies attention. With his smooth brown complexion he was a naturally attractive 6'1 guy with a friendly face and dazzling smile yet his strong jawline took away all innocence in his face. Being a former high school athlete, he still did a lot of fitness training hence his well-formed physique.

"Should I go and get them? It's been five minutes." Asked Aiden as he looked in the direction of the foyer.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh god you really are your father's son." She mumbled under her breath before responding to her son. "No, why don't you and Grace come and help me in the kitchen instead."

"Moooom." He groaned but dragged his feet after her anyway, and Grace followed.

Eventually a blushing Ariana reappeared with Myles in tow.

She noticed that it was only her father and younger brother in the family room, watching sports highlights on the big screen tv.

"Uh hey dad, where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen helping your mom with some stuff." Fitz replied and got to his feet.

"Oh.."

Fitz wanted to laugh seeing his daughter being all fidgety and slightly nervous but he remained serious, making direct eye contact with the young man standing next to her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Fitz asked.

"Oh right sorry. Dad this is Myles. Myles this is..my dad, Fitzgerald Grant."

Myles didn't hesitate to reach out his hand although he hoped his girlfriend's dad wasn't going to kill him judging by his face. "Myles Campbell. It's such an honor meeting you Mr. Grant." He said as they shook hands.

The handshake from Fitz was solid but not overly intimidating.

"Myles Campbell." Fitz repeated. "So you're her boyfriend huh?"

"Yes sir. I care a lot about your daughter, she's an incredible girl."

Ariana was impressed. Myles was respectful yet stood his ground.

Fitz gave the young man a pat on the shoulder. "She is..and don't you forget that. Welcome to our home Myles."

"Thank you for having me over, you have a really beautiful home by the way."

Ariana smiled at her father. "We're gonna go say hi to mom."

"Okay. Oh and Myles.."

"Sir?"

Fitz called his youngest son over. "This is TJ, Riri's favourite little brother. So if you hurt her, he won't be impressed. Isn't that right TJ?"

"That is correct. I do mixed martial arts so beware." The 11 year old said. He was only slightly serious.

Myles walked up to him and gave him a real manly handshake. "Nice to meet you TJ. Ariana's lucky to have a great brother like you. I'll make sure to keep her happy."

After the friendly warning from TJ Grant, Ariana and Myles made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey momma, need any help?"

"Oh hii, no. I was just finishing off the dessert while Aiden and Grace got the table ready."

"Alright. Soo mom.. This is Myles, my boyfriend." Ariana was blushing a little bit.

With a warm smile Olivia rounded the kitchen island to welcome the young man. "Well hello Myles, it's so lovely to finally meet you. I practically insisted that Ariana bring you over after listening to her gushing about you."

His face lit up as he smiled after hearing that little detail. "Hello Mrs. Grant. It's really such a pleasure to meet you. Ariana has told me so much about all of you, I couldn't wait to meet you."

"Oh that's sweet."

"Myles, what's up." Aiden said as he came to stand beside his mother.

"A.G! hey man. How's it going?"

" _A.G?"_ Grace asked from the other side of the kitchen.

"That's what the guys on the team call me."

"You two played lacrosse together?" Grace probed.

"Yeah up until he graduated. Myles rarely missed an opportunity to shoot, he was one of our best." Aiden chuckled.

"But your skills though? Dude, I have never seen such fluent dodging. That game against Livingston was insane! I gotta say you guys have build a pretty great team after most of the guys graduated."

"We practice a lot man and that was probably one of our best team performances. Coach was losing his mind."

"Okay boys let's move this conversation to the table." Olivia chuckled.

As the minutes ticked by they were all gathered around the table getting to know Myles while enjoying the delicious meal that Olivia had prepared.

"So Myles, what is it that you're studying right now?" Fitz wanted to know.

"Computer science engineering sir."

"Oh, was it something you've always wanted to do?"

"Most definitely, yes. I love everything about it. My parents wanted me to go the more business route; they're both in that field. My dad is an accountant and my mom works as a corporate lawyer."

Aiden snorted laughter. "Your family is definitely smarter than mine."

His little joke brought laughter around the table.

"But they're still supporting you with your career of choice?" Liv asked.

"They do, they've been really amazing."

After a pause in conversation TJ had a question for Myles.

"Hey do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't. I wish I did though but luckily I have a lot of cousins around my age so growing up and having had them around was pretty cool. I wasn't completely lonely." Myles chuckled.

They continued their light conversation with a joke here and there until Aiden spoke up.

"Look I'm just gonna be straightforward with you Myles. I will literally fight you if my sister is left in tears because of you and I'm being so serious right now."

Fitz was proud as hell of his son. Both of his sons actually. They really cared about their sister no matter how many fights, arguments and disagreements they got into. That was their sister and they were going to protect her.

"I hear you man and I'm not taking that lightly either but you're a little late with the warning. TJ already let me know how things are going to be if I don't do right by Ariana."

Aiden's face broke into a smile as he started laughing and fist bumped his little brother. "That's what's up T-man. You're gonna have to put on a little muscle though."

TJ scoffed. "Whatever."

"Alright boys." Liv chimed before the two took it any further.

 **xxx**

"Mrs. Grant, your food was amazing. Thank you again for inviting me into your home."

"It was lovely getting to know you Myles. I hope we'll be seeing you around here more often. Ariana I don't know why you were so nervous to bring him over in the first place."

"Mooom." She groaned. "I'm gonna walk Myles out."

"Goodnight Mrs. Grant." Myles gave Olivia a small hug.

"Goodnight Myles."

He then turned to Fitz. "Goodnight Mr. Grant."

"Goodnight." They shook hands again.

"Okay well drive home safe. Until next time." Olivia said with a smile before the two teenagers turned to leave.

When they were alone Olivia stepped into her husband's arms. "They're cute."

"Eh." He grunted, making Olivia laugh heartily.

"They are! And he's adorable."

"Can we just go to bed?"

"Aww my poor baby." She cooed.

"Liv.."

She pulled his face down to kiss his lips. "I'm proud of you. I'm not gonna lie, I expected you to give the poor kid a hard time but you didn't. You could've been a little less quiet though."

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy."

Olivia snickered. "Our boys gave Myles quite the warning though."

"They love their sister." Fitz replied with a proud smile.

"You've set a good example for them as a father, husband and a man. Thank you for that."

Fitz dropped his head to give her a sweet kiss. "I love you." He whispered over her lips.


	51. Chapter 51

"Hey boys, where's your dad?"

"Oh hey mom, dad left with Uncle Stephen. When did you get back?"

"Just now. Are you guys still watching this show?"

TJ glanced at his mother. "It's a really good series mom."

"Excuse me aren't you a bit young to be binge watching series?" Liv smiled.

"It's a marvel series. It's so awesome."

"Okay. Is your sister home?"

"Probably in her room but she's in a bad mood." Aiden answered. "We're just trying to stay out of her way."

Liv didn't ask any further questions. She left her boys and headed upstairs to find her daughter.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure mom. I'm just tidying up my closet. How was your spa date with the girls?"

"Refreshing. It was nice to see everyone again. What have you been up to all afternoon?"

"Nothing much."

"No plans on a Saturday?"

Ariana pulled her shoulders up. "Guess not."

"Miles not coming over?"

The teenager scoffed sarcastically, "I certainly didn't invite him."

 _So that's where the bad mood came from._

Olivia decided not to probe any further on that topic.

"I'm gonna go and give your dad a call..find out where he is."

"Hey mom?"

Olivia stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Ariana opened her mouth to speak up but instead released a sigh. "... nevermind."

"Heyy honey, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

Ariana plopped down on her bed. "How long do you stay mad at dad after a fight?"

"Your dad will always say that I'm stubborn." Olivia said, joining the teenager on her bed. "But I can never stay mad at him..we can never stay mad at each other. No matter what the nature of our fight was. So it's okay to be stubborn but just don't allow a disagreement to cause any further unnecessary friction. If you're not ready to talk to the other person, fine, but give them an indication that you two are gonna be okay. Sometimes we're not even angry at the person but more frustrated by the their actions. And that's why communicating is important. You have to let the other person know what's bothering you in order to resolve the issue."

"Miles and I got into a stupid fight. Now I miss him. And I'm not even upset at him I just-- I just allowed other people to get into my head with stupid nonsense and that was my biggest mistake. He's been trying to reach me but I'm too embarrassed to admit that I overreacted and that I doubted him."

"And he's going to keep on trying to get in touch with you because he's in love with you and you don't just give up on the person you love. Just admit to your mistake baby girl. It'll bring you much relief and I'm sure he'll appreciate you being honest and upfront. That'll build up your trust in one another."

"We do trust each other a lot already so I don't know why I reacted like I did."

"We tend to do crazy things when we're in love."

"He's been so incredibly sweet and kind to me. And he has never once pushed me to take our relationship to the next level because he respects that I'm not ready for that."

"Having sex you mean."

"Yes. I want to wait. I don't care how long but I'll wait until the day that I know that I'm ready. It might even be years but I won't do anything that I'm not comfortable with. I guess that's what upsets me; knowing some other girl wouldn't think twice to give him what I'm holding back on."

"Deciding to have sex is a really big step. There's a lot of stuff that goes with it.. especially your first time. And I respect you for wanting to wait. Don't care about what others think or say. Miles loves you for you. You're an amazing girl with a great sense of humour and a bright personality. You don't need sex to make someone happy."

"Thank you mom."

"I'm really happy that you feel comfortable enough to be so open with me. It means a lot to me."

"You're my best friend momma. Who else am I supposed to talk to about these things? Plus you give the best advice."

"I love you Ariana." Olivia reached out to give her daughter a hug.

"I love you too mom. Thanks for the talk. I needed it."

"You're welcome. Hey I think you scared your brothers a little. They warned me about your mood." Olivia said laughing.

"They just have a way of getting on my nerves and today I really didn't have time for their silliness. But I'll go and apologize."

"Nah..let them sweat a little."

Ariana laughed out loud at her mother's suggestion.

 **xxx**

A few days later Fitz and Olivia were sitting in the living room going over their plans for a little holiday getaway.

"What do you think of somewhere in Spain maybe?" He asked as they were going back and forth trying to decide on a destination.

"Do you have any other places in mind?" Liv queried.

"I-- Don't you like Spain? 'Cause I'm starting to run out of suggestions here."

"I do but I want something different, I mean we've both been to Spain before even if it was just for work or a quick visit."

"So what are you thinking because it seems like you might have something in mind."

"I would love to visit some African countries like Tanzania or Morocco or South Africa. ."

"Sure yeah, definitely. I'd love that and all of those places sounds great but unfortunately we only have a week set out for vacation so Mrs. Grant, we can only choose one place."

Liv pondered for a minute or two.

"Morocco."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay great! We've got ourselves a holiday destination!"

Just then an upbeat Ariana walked into the living room.

"We're going on holiday?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Olivia and Fitz shared an amused glance before focusing their attention toward their teenage daughter.

"Did you just eavesdrop on our conversation young lady?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"No but I did hear something about a holiday destination _._ "

"You're right, we are going on holiday.." Fitz paused before adding ".. and by _we_ I mean your mom and I."

"Wait what?? Nuh-uh nope. Dad that is rude. You can't just leave your kids here."

Fitz chuckled. "Why not? You're seventeen, I'm sure you'll survive a week without your parents."

"And what about TJ?"

"He's got you and Aiden. Plus your grandma Emma is just a phonecall away."

"This is so not fair. You used to take us everywhere with you." Ariana pouted for added effect.

"Well that's too bad but see my wife and I are in need of a little time away on our own with no distractions. Besides, you three need to be in school anyway."

Olivia erupted into a hearty laugh when Ariana gasped exasperatedly at her father's comment.

"Dad!" She threw him a narrow-eyed glare.

"Don't get me wrong, you kids are a good distraction but we still need that break. We really need some alone time to just be us. Enjoy some RR."

"You're seriously not even taking TJ with you guys?"

"Nope." Fitz answered. "This is a parents only trip. No kids allowed, and we're not changing our minds on that. Come on I just want to have my wife all to myself and enjoy her..all of her." Fitz winked at Olivia.

Their daughter had a look of disgust on her face. "That's nasty."

Defeated, Ariana crawled onto the couch folding her feet underneath her. "Where are you going?"

"Morocco."

Her blue eyes widened, "Oh my god please mom take me with you." She pleaded. Meanwhile her parents got a good kick out of her reaction.

"Sorry Tinkerbell, maybe next time. But for now, as your dad said, we need a little break."

"A break from what?" Aiden asked announcing his presence with TJ trailing behind him.

"From you." Fitz joked then looked at his beautiful wife, "Why do we have to explain ourselves to our kids for wanting to go on holiday?"

Aiden and Tristan plopped down on either side of their sister who filled them in on their parents' plans.

"Wait, okay so you won't be taking us along but do you really trust us here on our own?" Aiden asked smartly.

Fitz chuckled, "Oh so you're saying you might do something stupid and risk getting on your mom's bad side? Good luck buddy."

 _Mom's bad side;_ the one thing the Grant kids would try to avoid by any means possible as they actually valued their life.

"Obviously I was joking, of course you can trust us." Aiden replied quickly, combing his fingers through his thick curls.

"Yeah, thought so." Fitz said with laughter in his voice.

"I'm gonna ask your Aunt Abby to check in on you guys everyday. Maybe she'll even cook for you of you're lucky." Liv told the kids.

"Why don't you just ask Grandma Emma to stay over. She will not like the idea of her three favourite grandbabies in this big house all by themselves you know."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement. "I think you're right son."

The family of five spent the next couple of hours just lounging around. Olivia put together some sandwiches for lunch as they enjoyed some quality family time.


End file.
